The Past Meets The Future-Changing The Future Part 4: The Past Reborn
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: With the timer in the past over, the future members that decided to get involved prepare for their own time-line to end. As both groups prepare to change the past, can past events be rectified. When in the mid to late 20th century and the early 21st century be fixed, or will the present and past happen all over again. Time travel story, alternate reality in both shows.
1. Need Rewrite I: Escaping The State

**The Past Meets The Future- Changing History Part 4: The Past Reborn**

**Characters: George Hammond, Jacob Carter, ****Hank Landry, Catherine Langford, Ernest Littlefield, Melburn Jackson, Claire Jackson, Laura Carter, Morgan Le Fey, Jean Pierre Luc Picard, Darrel Matheson, Dillon Warren, Jacob Robert Carson, Jack O'neill, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'C Thomas Martell, Jonas Quinn, Vala Mal Doran and Cameron Mitchel**

**Guest Stars: Jean Luc Picard, Beverly Crusher, Wesley Crusher, William Riker Geordi La Geordi La Forge, Deanna Troi, Tasha Yar, Miles O'brien, Daniel Jackson VI, Jack O'neill Junior, Anna Carter, Teal'C Thomas Martell V, ****Father William Bowdern, Archbishop Arthur Hume, Father Raymond Mcbride, Father Walter Halloran, Father, Doctor Arthur Richards, Father David Jackson**

** Dillon Warren, Doctor Richard Darrel Matheson, Dr. Nicholas Ballard, Robert Manneheim, Hannah Manneheim.**

**Timeline: After SG-1's century comes to an end as the Enterprise crew are waiting for their clock timer to end.**

**Synopsis: After learning several drastic pieces of information, the people of both centuries have decided to reset the timeline. And having their memories reset to fix the damage and mistakes that their meeting the NID had caused. When in their century and original time-line. Starting over, the situation begins again in the late 19th century, as the Enterprise D crew crashes in the 19th century.**

**Starting in 1874, and moving forward through time, as their plans to change the past from the civil war. And forward are put into action now by the grandparents of each of their clans. Making multiple changes from 1873 to 1964, the changes that appear are now changing the memories. And of everyone involved as the souls of the crew end up in their grandparents.**

**As they start changing things in the future for their heirs, but can the first two generations, from the team's parents to their grandparents, recreate the past. ****Just to make a better future or will the future play out like it did in the original time line, as the shades of grey try to affect their century. And everything that comes with the changes as they grow up and get their memories back.**

**Warnings: For this chapter, it finishes off the rewrite of the second season episode Need, before they tie up the rest of the week. As the truth comes out to their show fans about the fact that Janet Frasier and Jack O'neill are framed. And that this was an NID set up as it gets out and they run a final planning with the eight system lords as the entire planet chooses the fourth option now.**

**Of becoming their allies and as their both commands join together as one, before ****it picks up from where things end in 2003. As the last chapter ended with the team members finishing off the aftermath to the situation on 636. As that ends their century and enters 2369, after the truth of the accident. That killed Joshua Alberts, as Sito Jaxa and Wesley are released on probation afterwards.**

**The chapters leading into Rascals are focused on them rebuilding the bond, before the quartet get turned into children. And they, Wesley and his team decided to work out and make preparations. As they quickly prepare in case the ship gets boarded by another opponent, before their time ends now. When in their century and the time shifts get started as things open up in 1865 now.**

**As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals, for this timeline, as things enter the new timeline. As the next timeline opens with Times Arrow, before it shoots to the day that as the crew sees the amount of changes done since the wars ended at the time.**

**The ancestors of the members of the 20th century gets their memories back and they start making a few slow alterations in the 1900's. Before the crew crashlands in 1893, as they see what 28 years worth of changes do as a result. Before it hits Catherine and her father as they find the stargate, and then hits Ernest Littlefield's activation of the Stargate, ****and moves forward from there.**

**And as it reaches Hammond, Jacob, Landry and the trio and when in college with Mel and Claire and moves forward from there. And before the the first pieces of the movie possessed activate with a different outcome now. As things start changing from stage to stage during the early to mid 20th century. ****But from here and leading into when the 20th century ends as a result in this case.**

**And the members that are the future country and military leaders from our century end up in their descendants. The clips the team and their allies were viewing are the images that are going to be shown in the rewrite. Of their tv show, of every season, but the movie and season one are together. As season two has a few added clips that are getting changed for a few things.**

**But NID is going to be the one that is getting all the bad luck until Sam and Joe Faxon end up on Atlantis. But the first four to five chapters of this series are focused on the leaders of the base, before their children are born. And get their memories back as they make changes for their families and create a better life for the team members as they grow up and turn into the characters.**

**Of the movie and the tv series, though instead of one O'neill there is two and the second twin is NID. But the storyline is going to be in total, from the movie to last season of Atlantis, in 12 stories. And from season 1 to the alternate reality version of Nemesis on The Next Generation. As Kirk survives and with him, Data, and Scotty survive after that in the storyline in 15 stories.**

**So this one and my starwars/Stargate crossover are going to be the longest running storyline in my story Queue as this entire story line. And it comes to 50 chapters in all, my other total comes to 25 as a result. So these are going to be my longest running stories now in my entire queue.**

**Sorry folks, but this needs to be rewritten so we can have the rest of the SG-1 half of this story on this portion of the book, before it jumps to the TNG half and stays like that, till we hit 1893 when Data ends up in the planet's past right now.**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

* * *

**Previously On ****The Past Meets The Future- Changing History Part 4: The Past Reborn...**

* * *

_"We were already a team before Aiden came into the picture with you coming to see four 4 years prior to you bringing me to Atlantis. But I'm the oldest of the four of us, I'm 40 you and John are both 35." Ronan said and she nodded. "I am too, but we're adult's, he's a child in many ways still right now, with Carson not allowing him to get involved. And with him still recovering from the close call and the come down at the moment."_

_"I would call that a temper tantrum combined with narcotic withdrawal at the moment." Elizabeth said and John and Teyla both nodded. "Us to, but us three are the primary team with you retired from the field, though you still come with us at times. The four of us fit together in the way our Milky Way counterparts do at the moment. But to us just Rod figuring out what he did is a red light anyway." John said and Rodney nodded to that._

_"Of the four of us in the new version to our team, I'm the oldest of the four of us, but you know what I'm thinking with that remark, we're adults and he's a kid. He's 22, you're 33, you and Teyla are and I'm 37, while Ronan is 40 now, he's just a child still right now." he said and Ronan nodded. "You got the age right, I'm barring 40, Rod." he said and Teyla nodded in agreement to confirm her age with a bemused smile at his remark._

_"But a child who crossed the line at the moment, my double made a fatal mistake before he went AWOL. And in showing him how to remove the Pegasus galaxy control crystals from the DHD." he said and the trio nodded in agreement. "Great." John and Ronan said together at that. "Dan, you're leader of the team on or off, it doesn't matter. So you lead us still, no matter you're retired after Anubis." Samuels said and Ronan nodded to that._

_"I'm lucky you kept coming to see us, before I turned into a runner, my friends and practically my family, but to me this kid needs to be taken down a couple of pegs. And before his overconfidence and zeal, let alone his being on drugs, kills him. But you're right, I wish your double hadn't done that, my blaster would be enough. Now, to take them all or our phasers, but I waiting for that." Ronan said and Teyla nodded to that._

_"I was waiting for that other shoe to drop and you confirming our suspicions after Aiden took off just did it now, Nicky. You guys are all from 2005 during the cliffhanger, after Ford went AWOL?" Teyla asked and he nodded. "I was born in '89, before we moved to Atlantis, I'm barring 16 years old, Aunt Teyla." Nicky told her and she nodded. "You're 15, the twins are going on 9 and Annie is 7?" Rodney said and he nodded to him gently._

_"So you got 3 years before you graduate from the high school program, but you did everything leading into when we destroyed the replicators for good?" Elizabeth said to clarify and he nodded to her. "Great, alright son, just what was the blasted plan if Ford nearly killed Rodney by his taking in too much, just to report in as he escaped Ford?" Ronan added and he ran his hand through his hair at the question as he said it..._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Need Rewrite I: Escaping The State**

"He created himself a gang, got them on the enzyme and stole a dart, they were going to destroy the hive near a planet. They were the ones that caught you, drugged you and forced you three into taking this idea. The comedown from it, had Uncle Rodney so delirious during the withdrawal that, in Uncle Carson's words. He was feeling like the priest in the exorcist, but the come down off that crap is like opium or the sarcophagus."

"While he was in detox from it, Aiden's second also was suffering the come down, and so hard it killed him, while Aiden wanted another dose. Just to get you guys out of there right now, he also hated the fact he got replaced this fast. After only a year and there was more chemistry between you then there ever was. Now, between him and the trio, but we thought of you, Uncle Ronan, as family." Nicholas Melburn Jackson said to him.

And Ronan Dex nodded to him gently. "We get why, we met you first when you were 5 now at the time here. But your parents are really close friends of our's, but this crossed a line, I don't care why this kid did this it doesn't matter right now. But that cub had a nervous breakdown and one that needed a severe psyche evaluation." Dr. Elizabeth Weir said to him and Major John Sheppard nodded in agreement as Dr. Rodney McKay nodded.

"Were you on Atlantis and doing my work on my laptop till I was recovered enough to take over Nicky?" Rodney asked and he nodded to him. "Yeah I did, in fact Laura needed my help to crack the case once we realized the trust infected Colonel Caldwell. But we realized instead of the Zats, we could use tasers as you zapped him. And till the little bugger relinquished control to get the code." he said and they nodded as Lieutenant Colonel Doctor Daniel Jackson said it.

"Laura Cadmen." he said and his son, Daniel Nicholas Jackson Jr. answered that one. "Yeah dad, we're from the restart, but everything you reviewed up to now was it now. Nicky was close to getting into the 8th grade by this point, you chose for our sake, now to stop being off world so much. But what mom said was true right now, his plan saved your marriage." he said and Daniel nodded to the news getting at that.

"So I was home from mid year 4 to now?" he asked and Danny nodded as they exchanged looks at this. "Blasted thing was like two personalities trapped in one body and that second year. That year was a circus after Ford took off at the time here right now." he said and they nodded. "We got to get that under control before someone collapses out of exhaustion here. But sedate these guys if you have to." Elizabeth said and Dr. Carson Beckett nodded to the order.

"Where in the next five years are you from?" Rodney asked and he explained that to him as he looked between them. "I'm 10 Uncle Rodney, year 5, before Nicky left for the academy, but Nicky, you were training him. While Wes went to Uncles Bill, Geordi and Data, before we found Aunt Tasha." he said and they nodded to the news. "Well that cuts it, if Ford crosses that line he is in big trouble when I watched you cubs grow up now."

"The children of my team leader, and friend, I love you guys like my own cubs, he ever touches you while intoxicated he was ending up in the brig." Ronan said and Sam gave him a hug and he picked her up as he hold her as she hung onto him. "He was no older then I was, practically my big brother, you on the other hand. I loved you like another adopted uncle, the extended family." Nicky told him and he nodded as he put her down.

"The three of us were all born in the 70's, by 18 to 19 there was practically a 20 year gap between us and you. As the oldest of your family, by that point, we knew there was plenty of years here, but there was five years between us. And Daniel, we didn't mind that, as to you there wasn't a problem here, but that kid was acting like a selfish brat." John told him and he nodded to him as they refocused at that remark then gently.

"Okay so we got to arrest Lieutenant Ford and send him home after we find him now, but that goes back to what we discussed. Like the little brat said, is our questioning him with a game of prime/not prime our way of payback of guys like him, beating up guys like us in high school?" Grodin asked and Radek and Rodney nodded in agreement. "Fair enough question, as we try to test his intellect." John said with a bemused smile at that remark.

"No, but then the military knuckled down harder on all officers like him for what they did to our boss, Colonel, Doctor, Daniel Jackson. But he wants us to hate him, start targeting our best astrophysicist and you guys are going down, you surrendered. We didn't, now get over it." Radek said and Rodney nodded in agreement as Annie in, 3 fluent motions, laid 'John' out on the floor with a broken nose and they swallowed hard at that response.

"You're the pariah in this base, but third times the charm now, game over." John said sternly to him and they swallowed hard. "You maybe a marksman, but you make up for that by being a bit of an engineer. And helping me when I need it to fix the jumper on a mission, John." Rodney said and he smiled. "Yeah, but next to Dan, you're my best friend, job is haphazard, but new planet, new galaxy and new problems at the moment."

"As such right now, we got to get the city to control the biohazard feedback it gets if it detects another hotzone after switching planets. And us in hiding from the replicators next, but for now once things change with us in the Pegasus galaxy. Though Daniel is busy, one or another bigger situation in the Milky Way, we can manage. And until he gets back and with him, Teal'C." he said and Elizabeth nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"Prime/Not Prime?" Major General George Hammond repeated and Lieutenant Colonel Dr. Daniel Jackson started laughing at that. "True/false game in where the question is considered in the numbers. So prime are 2, 3, 5, 7, and several others, the bigger they get and they started getting out of hand from there. But trust me this can drive a full jock nuts when his scientific team mates starting making fun of them."

"As after the tenth time, I bet Ford lashed out that he missed every single one at the moment, but then why wouldn't he. When he knows that as a kid still, then his attitude is enough to put him in a time out, we're all veterans of this program, and I was waiting. Now, to get him out of the way so I can add Ronan to my team now, so though Beth and I are retired from field duty, it's we still do missions." he said and John, Teyla and Rodney all nodded to that.

"Yeah the six of us are SGA-1, and we have Carson and Steve as added back up now." Rodney said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yes, but if you need me I can help out, but we're needing to keep this under control if we have a host situation running amok in the halls here." Colonel Steven Caldwell said and the quintet and Daniel nodded in agreement with a bemused smile at that.

"You expecting trouble out of this on that one though Steve?" Daniel asked and he nodded as he crossed his arms at that. "Yeah and it's once was enough, but I know how dangerous these symbiotes that the trust created are and I get infected because of this. But then comes another barely six weeks after as Beth and I bury the hatchet and we're dealing with a situation like the power play on the show." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that.

"And whoever did it now, was a case of the duo that infected our friends are freedom fighters trying to kill each other. And their hosts happen to be the Sheppards now, but come on we got to prevent this pre-nup from resulting in a murder right now." Rodney said and Carson nodded. "Well they're headed straight for divorce here." he said and Caldwell nodded as he answered that as they exchanged annoyed looks.

"And that whole thing was a ruse, in fact I doubt very much we were ever talking with Beth right now." he said and Rodney nodded in agreement. "Well that was a remarkable impression I'll give her that." he said and they nodded. "Well from the looks of this, we got two fighter pilots that don't realize their war is over." he said and Rodney said it with a sigh then as he answered him.

"It's much worse then that, their hosts know everything about this city, they know the layout, defensive systems, know how to access weapons." he said and Caldwell nodded. "Well we just have to find a way to stop them, without unduly harming their hosts." he said and Daniel crossed his arms. "Then we're going to stunning to stopping these two, before they kill us or themselves in the middle of it."

"Ronan, you read me? he said and Ronan quickly answered him. "Yeah go ahead Daniel." he said and Daniel said it firmly. "Guys I want you to get the stunners, and you two, if Weir goes off the layout split up, Ronan you got John, Teyla you got Weir." he said and they both nodded to the orders then. "The idea is we're going to have to subdue, by stunning, I did this after Hathor turned my friends into drones."

"So we have to do this again, Teal'C help the duo and every security team be ready for a shootout, and then take them down, non lethal force only." he said and the teams all nodded to the order. "Nice, that's exactly what I want to hear from you right now, son, we have to stop our people and without further damage right now." Picard said smiling at his idea and Landry nodded in agreement to that.

"Ahh crap, guys, get to sides of the power room so we can go to ambush status, before we have someone get shot in the middle of it." Daniel said and the security detail of the supply ship nodded to him. "We got to go to stunning and then sedation till they give up as their imprints wear off right now in this case." Bert said and he nodded in agreement to that as they exchanged looks then firmly.

Before he held his hand up then and then tapped another control. "Teal'C, how many security forces do we have?" he asked and Teal'C explained that. "We got 10 teams." he said and Daniel nodded. "So with these two running loose in two of my team mates bodies right now, we need more, because we could consider this a medical escape and we got to them back in the infirmary right now, yeah alright, we need back up."

"All Dedalus security forces I want you down here now, medical forces, you too right now." he said and 70 soldiers and 30 medical orderlies nodded to the orders then. "What are you thinking, General?" Caldwell asked him and he crossed his arms. "I'm thinking that to prevent her from destroying the reactors. As that alone could kill us, that we need as much security as possible for this and lay an ambush."

"Half medical situation/ half security right now, but we need as many officers involved, we got to go to stunning, and sedation right now. But never mind live ammo, we need the stunners and tranquilizers, right now, half The Game/half The Hunted, that's this all over." he said and Caldwell nodded as Picard covered his eyes at the remark as they exchanged firm looks then as he went further.

"Damn it, nice way to explain this to me, and when I'm acting as you're mentor for this job, as we do this right now, but two episodes right now. And Wes was suffering the side effects of over use of caffeine, and this is considered several episodes at once right now, and you're second in command of the team. That had constant dealings in the strangest pieces to this job." Picard said in annoyance at the news and Landry nodded in agreement.

"It just got worse right now, Sir, but here it is, we know what happens if you get shot in the arm right now, she just collapsed. And out of exhaustion and getting tagged, she shot him in the arm, while knocking Steven, Carson, and Rod out as a result. You recall seeing this after Charlie beat the crap out of five S.F.'s after we realized he got turned into a host?" he asked and they nodded sternly at as he went further then.

"Yeah I do, why?" he asked and Daniel said it. "Because this is a mixture of the Power Play, The Hunted and The Game, and with it now. We got a wounded officer, she's recovering from a collapse, she's no where even close to recovered right now, Carson and Jenny has this now." he said and they both nodded. 'Medical security alert, level IV?" Picard said and he nodded sternly as he answered him gently.

"Yeah Elizabeth was just released from the infirmary, it's Charlie all over again, John was just shot in the arm, we both know this. We know what getting shot in the arm does, if it strikes a nerve or blood vessel so if he got shot in a vein or worse an artery, and these windows are made of glass. So with that, what would happen if they destroyed the windows, and we're in range of the blast, though we're taking cover up here right now."

''He needs immediate medical attention and secondly, we need to arrest her, before she hurts herself or anyone else right now." he said and Caldwell nodded in shock at that. "Damn it, why didn't I remember that right now, it just turned into a medical situation right now, Carson, Jenny, Bev, you're up, this is your arena now as of this moment right now." he said and they all nodded to the orders

"Stay away from the doors and keep out of sight, we end this as fast as possible." Daniel said and they nodded to the remark. "I never would have seen that if you never said that buddy, so ideas?" he asked him gently and Daniel nodded as he answered him. "We got 7 power rooms marking ZPM's and the reactors, so ten S.F.'s per room and we lay an ambush, Evan, your team and the security teams group up." he said and Major Evan Lorne nodded to his orders.

"Well 20 years field experience never disappoints right now, you know what you have to do to prevent these two from killing each other. And us in the process, so with those words in mind, and..." he started to say and Daniel nodded. "Rod, turn off the emergency fire extinguishing system, the halon system." he said and Rodney nodded to him. "Cadmen, Peter, Nicky." he said and they both nodded as they and Grodin got to work.

"This is like dealing with Roga Danar at the moment, tracing where he's going without us getting shot in the process, but that was a super soldier. This is preventing our perps from killing each other, by killing their hosts right now." Caldwell said with a bemused tone to his intuition then at that. "You joined the program in 1995, and been serving since I made L.C., Steven, you know me better then most." he said and Caldwell nodded with a gentle smile then.

"Well Jack was right, you got to go that one step further, and this is that one step to prevent a shootout right now, but though a general. Still my best friend and brother." he said and Daniel smiled at the remark as Picard hid a chuckle at that. "Well this is not like Kolya, but our own people that we're dealing, and son, guys, you better stand down after you do this." he said and Nicky nodded to him at the orders as the sextet and the quintet nodded.

"We better keep the kids and our students out of this, before someone gets shot by accident, so us adult officers have this. And the kids get the next one, if we have another foothold situation start up right now." Rodney said and he nodded. "Yeah and you're a major in our side of the program man, but seriously, that's enough of this crap already." Bill said and Bert and Daniel nodded in agreement to his remark.

"You remember the last time we had this conversation after Kolya attacked and we had everyone hunkered in the lower wings of the city?" Elizabeth asked him and he nodded to her. "Yeah and we weren't letting them get away with this, but attack our friends they made an enemy for life right now. But these idiots crossed the Atlantis contingent and they made an enemy for life now." he said and Daniel nodded sternly to that remark.

"That's us in our case, and in our doubles we went by the ranks and titles, but us we went by name with each other." Daniel said and he nodded. "Yeah and though a two star I had more experience in the field Daniel, that you still turned to me for guidance like you do Jean and the trio right now. But this is too much after you were just barely killed, again for the third time in 9 years thanks to these idiots." Caldwell said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"The best of friends you expect any less, we known each other all our careers that the bases, though work together, we still stick to own command." Daniel said and he nodded as he smiled gently at the remark then. "And I am a member of the SGA, though I command one of our constitutional class ships at the moment, I'm under command of the generals and you now." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that remark.

"But first Ford and now this, this is going too far, come on that's enough of this crap already, right now he hates the fact we were training him. And when we, the five of us were the real SGA-1, but he was put on SGA-3, Ronan was our last member now." he said and Caldwell nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah, we're writing up team personnel when we arrive at the moment, but Ford was a trainee still at 24." Elizabeth said and John nodded firmly at that.

"We had this as civilian ran with military help, and we're making sure we got operations running smoothly without problems here. But so what if Teyla has that connection to the Wraith, that's like treating Teal'C as a lab rat, because he used to be a soldier under Apophis." he said and Hammond nodded sternly then. "Good point and you're right, but we got our memories, but NID doesn't so we're going to win this at the moment."

"We just keep this to our way as you show them up again and again, until we shoot them in the legs, by you escaping the infirmary and heading for Sarah. As we get the orders over turned and we all head for Saint Louis to get to the coach now." he said and Carson nodded in agreement to that. "But Kathy has you till we get you to safety in Saint Louis, and then I take over with Father Richards here." Warner told him and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Us scientists got our own way of games though you do this to a jock, like these boneheads, someone is going to lose their temper." he said and they nodded and Hammond nodded with a bemused smile. "Nice add on there, because that would drive a young marine crazy boys, that one of his team mates is showing off. Then again, to guys like this who are on babysitting duty after an emergency and they hear this going on."

"But then you're in recovery from a drug like this and he barely kills himself, again, from alien opium." Carson said and the group nodded in agreement. "Someone better get that under control, before he phrases that the way we just said it. Especially when Daniel and I are tracing whoever was trying to get back to our living quarters now." Elizabeth said and the duo nodded in agreement to that remark sternly at that statement.

"For an M.D., they don't always get the meaning in the conversation here, so after they start to get it, it starts going back and forth after that. And speaking of which..." Rodney started to say and Beckett nodded with a slight smile. "You can teach me later after we get the base up and running, but in the mean time. We got to get Daniel back to us, A.S.A.P." he said and the trio and the Enterprise Alumni all nodded with a firm look.

Looking at the stuffed cat in his van, the bellboy smiled. _**"Denali?"**_ he asked and they nodded. _**"Yeah, alright, alright, we unload the car and shrink it and then bring everything in, but my priest said we stay three days, so 4 nights and 3 days."**_ Daniel said and they nodded as he pulled a fully sized trolley out and he shrunk the car as it became the size of a toy car and passed the key controls to Nicky then.

Who put them in his pocket and picked up the top of the car as he lifted it by the luggage rack then and they walked up to their room as they saw the room size then. "Whoa that's the size of the penthouse that McCallister and his family ended up in right now, including the fireplace." Sam said and he nodded as they watched it then as they saw him make a choice on dinner then that night.

As he saw his son get to work in carefully moving everything out of the way so they could enlarge the car then and get to work unloading the groceries, as the rest was put into a pile then and he closed and locked the door then. "_**They try to drop by right now, and we're making sure they don't realize we're here now."** _he said and Nicky nodded to him as he pulled out his computer and got to work.

"I'm lucky the kids don't realize how serious this, but I don't with you telling mom and me everything going on at work, and through the tv show right now. he said and they nodded in agreement as he started his studies, before he wrote out the translation and nodded. "It's him alright, he's back." he said as the pencil started moving around on it's own and got launched across the table and right into the fireplace.

"Well that reminds me of when we got the same message, after I decoded what the board said, before his mother walked in." Hannah Mannaheim said in shock and they nodded in agreement to that remark. "Yeah and with only 9 days and counting we had to get to the team, or I was screwed mam." he said and she nodded sternly to that remark then firmly. "Us and Bill's team." she said to clarify and he nodded and she gave a nod.

"Issues of old friends and you knew my grandfather mam, I trusted you and Rob with my life." he said and she nodded smiling gently at the remark. "Somethings never change no matter how old you get, but I was right, one gone, they were being paid in full, as they see what not having me around does for him now." she said and he nodded as they listened to his remark in response to the pencil getting thrown off the table.

_**"You're never taking me alive you little hellraiser."** _he said to the translation then as he took a break then as they had dinner then as later that night, he woke up in time to take the next dose and clean up the mess, before going back to bed. "Yeah if this keeps happening and someone is going to get it, because this could be considered murder right now." Bill said sternly and Picard nodded in agreement to that remark.

As they saw Anna Matheson arrive at the hotel. _**"Hey I'm Doctor Matheson, I'm a friend of Colonel Jackson's, he here."** _she asked and he nodded slowly as she passed her security clearance. _**"I'm one of the un-named civilians in the program on the show, but our families are the best of friends, he's my brother."** _she said softly and he nodded as he lead her upstairs then as Nicky looked up from his studies and moved to her.

And she pulled him into a hug then and the manager nodded in relief then. _**"Sir, could you wash these?"** _he asked and the manager nodded. _**"Long story short here, is that what they dosed him with is acting like warfarin right, so it's a cursed version to death by a thousand cuts. The base doctor sent me to look after him till we got out of the state right now."** _she said and the man nodded as house keeping arrived.

Around two hours later, Daniel woke up and and saw her and she hugged him tightly. _**"I was right, it was 'him' again, he used 'him' to bind himself to me right now."** _he said and she nodded in shock. _**"There is no way in hell we're losing you to these bastards right now."** _she said and he nodded as inputted a security code to the SGA.

_**"Picard?"**_ he said and Daniel said it gently as he looked at him. _**"Sir, I need you to intercept us at the airport, the test results in the translations just came back, it's Mannaheim' case for a second time."**_ he said and Picard nodded to the request. _**"How many days have we got left?"** _he asked and Daniel sighed. _**"Eight days and counting."**_ he said and Picard nodded to the news then.

**_"Alright I'm sending Data and a few members of the Engineering team to intercept you, and Katherine is waiting at the gate for you, but you better run your family lineage here. Just to get passed security because the second you do another fake check we got the NID arriving at the moment son."_** he said and Dnaiel nodded to him gently at the remark then.

_**"I'm leaving in two days after right now, so we can head first for Chicago and then Saint Louis after."** _he said and Picard and Landry nodded. _**"Right, we're close to getting this over turned right now, just keep leading them in circles, but Jake is ready to run Johnny through the ringer here at the moment." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently in relief at the news then.**_

_**"Right see you in a couple days Sir." **_he said and they nodded._** "You too son, lay low for a bit right now." **_he said and they nodded._** "We will." **_he said and they nodded as they hung it up then. "Alright move it up two days, so you can get me involved here, and we go from there." Bishop said and he nodded as they did that as he grabbed the phone and dialed a number then.

**_"Hello, Bishop residence?" _**he said and Daniel smiled in relief. **_"Kevin, you wouldn't happen to know a Daniel Nicholas Jackson by any chance, would you?"_** he asked and they immediately heard the voice go alert at that. **_"Yeah I do and he's my best friend, why exactly?" _**he asked and Daniel smiled.**_ "Kev it's me actually, listen I need your help, you have to come get me, I've got a serious problem here."_**

**_"And one that only Father Thomas would understand right now, but do you remember my doing studies on possessions. Long story short the reason I went underground just barely killed me here and I need you to come get me. Please, just come to my apartment, I need your help." _**he said and they heard his voice say it at that as their version quoted the answer to him gently as Anna smiled in relief.

**_"Yeah sure thing bro, where do you live exactly anyway?" _**he asked and Daniel smiled as he quoted it to him.**_ "1725 Riverview Rd, apt. 5-12, but once you see me, you're going to understand why I need this and you guys and Sarah, right now. And as to why exactly, it's because my job in civil services, it just barely got me killed right now, long story short, hanging around with a bunch a black ops."_**

**_"It's hazardous to your health right now, man, but we got 4 to 5 hours, before they realize I'm not even on the base. And when they do, they're coming to my apartment, so we have to make it fast right now." _**he said and and Bishop smiled as he answered him. **_"Yeah alright be there in ten minutes, bro." _**he said and Daniel nodded as he hung it and ran his hand through his hair as he relaxed at that news.

As he took a shower and changed clothes into his favorite sweater and sweat pants, and then brushed his hair back. As it went from light brown back to the golden sandy brown of his normal look as he also grabbed his spare set of glasses then. **_"Good to be back in my own skin again right now, time to go home."_** he said smiling as he grabbed his duffle bag and grabbed 20 books from the shelf and Sam smiled at the ones.

That he grabbed then as he grabbed a fresh journal and bagged it up then before grabbing a notepad as he wrote down every injury that he took and a severe medical report and Warner nodded. "You're writing the report to give to the head doctor at the institute, so they can deal with your injuries once they broke the pact there finally." he said and Daniel nodded as he waited before there was a knock on the door then.

**_"Like the Manneheim case, it's doing the exact same thing right now?"_** she asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah but my dad's a member of the order, I'm third generation Jesuit, but once they see that cross, the duo. And they see the photo album they're going to know they found me this soon. After the sabbatical I took before Sam got turned into a host." _**He said and they nodded to him at that.

_**"Alright, here's the plan, whatever's in the account, the full amount, I want each of you to take it out, and I'm calling the bank to close both accounts. And I'm calling the credit card companies and telling them to close it. Those checks are just for show now, as I leave a fake paper trail from one state to the next. And once we're out of here and in Chicago, it's going cash only now."**_

**_"As I pay for 3 first class tickets and then seven as we head for Saint Louis, and once there the checks are being burned and I'm living off my entire income as we wait it out. You bring the drugs they dosed me with, because the institute is going to need it. Now, to break the connection here now at the moment, though they see why." _**he said and she nodded as she passed 3 bottles to him as she finished.

**_"And they're going to kill them when they hear this right now, and by that I mean O'neill and Frasier, as well as Makepeace right now. God whatever their intention was is enough you're looking like you've been exposed to repeated drug dosing."_** she said and he sighed as he said it to her.**_ "In a way I was, but I need that antidote synthesized, just so I can recover at the moment here."_**

**_"And that's not if I have a relapse, in regarding the strand of pneumonia I had as a kid right now."_ **he said and she nodded as she threw her phone in the garbage can as she left the room first as he gave her the card and she headed for the bank. Before he got on the line then with them.**_ "Carl, yeah hi, Daniel Jackson, listen my friend is coming to yank every dime I've got in my savings there..., why."_**

**_"I'm closing my savings account and my checking, so expect my other friend to come next one she gets back to where I'm hiding. Yeah that's it exactly, I'm closing them for good here in Colorado Springs...,. Uh huh yeah that's right, and thanks, yeah you too, take care."_ **he said and 20 minutes later she returned, before Bishop left next and they headed for the airport as he headed for the ticket counter.

**_"Hi, could I get four one way tickets to Chicago, Illinois." _**he said and the desk clerk looked at him gently. **_"Kind of short notice isn't it, kid." _**he said and Daniel nodded. **_"Yeah, but I'm paying in cash, one other thing we'd like the first class seating, and is the section just under the cockpit empty?"_** he asked and the clerk typed it in and then looked up as he answered him then gently as he said it to him.

_**"Look we all know everyone, but the NID doesn't have their memories in our century right now, so with those words in mind, you're going to know these uniforms on sight."**_ he said as he deactivated the cloak as they saw his uniform then. _**"You look like Commander Jackson."**_ the clerk said in shock and he nodded sternly, as he answered him then.

_**"That's because he's my grandson, buster, but I am Colonel Daniel Jackson, I am a member of the SGA, but I was ordered by my boss to return to my base, but the NID are trying to stop me."** _he said and they heard a firm tone at that as a hand landed on his shoulder then. _**"What they pulled is a act of treason, and is considered conspiracy and sedition right now, so if you were a doctor or a psychiatrist."**_

_**"Just what the hell does this look like to you right now?"**_ the doctor said sternly to him._** "Dr. Ian Wilcox?" **_Daniel asked and the older man nodded. _**"Yeah it's me alright son, want to tell me what happened?" **_he asked and he nodded with a sigh._** "Yeah I suppose you saw the episode focused on Hathor?" **_he asked and they nodded. _**"Well it's they both lost it." **_he said as Daniel exposed his arms to then gently.

_**"I was captured by some lunatic in the middle east, if you know what I mean, but it's an alien version to Saddam, Segei and the heroin." **_he said and the doctor nodded. _**"Were they praying they could hold you long enough you suffered Johnny's reaction?" **_Dr. Derek Adams asked him and he nodded to him. _**"I can be your test subject, but you're my department." **_he said and they nodded to him gently

_**"Because what they did to me is illegal, Doctor, do I know you?"**_ he asked and the man nodded. _**"Does the name Dr. Daniel Jackson mean anything to you?"**_ he asked and they paled and he nodded. _**"Sure we can do that, but civilian and your medical doctor in the program, I also do medical psychiatry."**_ Adams said and he nodded in relief to the news then as he said it to the clerk then.

_**"Does the episode Hathor, to Enigma, to the trilogy focused on Apophis mean anything to you guys?"**_ he asked and they nodded shaking. _**"That's my episode arc, this is why they did this, but I was ordered to go home, to my department, and they're trying to hold me hostage right now."** _he said and they nodded in shocked as a hand slammed itself on the desk.

_**"Mr. Sanderson, you are violating direct orders given out by the IOA right now, he was under orders by our commander to return to the base, so you're refusing to help is a violation and treason against the federation." **_he heard and then looked over his shoulder to La Forge, Data and five members of the engineering crew._** "Boy am I glad to see you guys."**_ he said and they smiled gently at that remark.

_**"Kathy here?"** _he asked and Jennifer Barnfield nodded. _**"Yeah she's waiting for us at the gate Dan."** _she said and he nodded in relief. _**"Alright, everyone I'm paying round trip if you're all returning at some point, but the show is on hold for 6 months till I'm recovered here."** _he said and they all nodded to the offer._** "I'm also paying a 2.5 each to each of you."**_ he said and they nodded in shock to that.

**_"I know you don't normally do this, but make it seem I payed you by check, and create a fake ticket to L.A."_ **he said as he wrote out a check and gave it to him and he ran it through the system and smiled._ **"Yeah alright kids, you're clear, and..., aw crap, whoever was tracing your paper trail, they just caught us. So make it fast guys **_**_get going or you're going to be late."_ **he said and they nodded to him at that.

As they grabbed their stuff and Daniel checked his watch.**_ "We got 15 minutes until they get here, and I don't doubt it's Jack, Sam, Teal'C and a squad of S.F.'s they sent after us. Alright never mind check points tell them we're not carrying anything dangerous. We're heading to a dig site in China, my friend Dr. Bishop is an expert on Chinese history, and this first trip is the start of our mission."_**

**_"I know you all just over heard this conversation people, but that's me Michael Shanks was portraying on tv and now that you know I was right. I'm the leader of the department that is civilian ran and military help, but first. I've got to shut down the NID determined to get me out of the program. So from here, the next episode is taken out of the equation, and I'm leaving for the rest of the season."_**

**_"But I'm leaving a paper trail for them to follow until I'm ready to return, but until then, I'm taking an 18 month to 2 year break right now as of now." _**he said and every person that over heard the conversation between him and the clerk nodded to the request. "Well if that doesn't do it nothing ever does right now." Mark said laughing at that remark and they continued watching it then as the girls tried to hold it in.

_**"Daniel!"**_ Pulaski called out and he smiled in relief then as he met up with her then as they boarded the plane then. _**"Captain, I want us out of here, in 30 minutes, and if they arrive tell them to point them in another direction."**_ Daniel said and the pilot nodded to the orders then as they stowed their stuff away._** "Yeah too late dad, they're here."**_ Nicky said and he nodded as he shook his head then.

_**"And Colonel, we got another pilot on board here, and he's from your department."**_ the co pilot said and he nodded. _**"John Sheppard, brown hair, brown eyes, a slightly tough soldier look to him?"**_ he asked to clarify and the co pilot nodded. _**"With him is a young woman, a man that has a slight authority in the way you show and a scientist who appears to be a veteran of astronomy."**_ she said and he nodded to her smiling.

_**"That's my team, so don't worry, John, you read me buddy?"**_ he asked and they heard Sheppard answer him smiling. _**"Yeah read you loud and clear boss, Picard and Landry sent the 12 of us to intercept you and cub."** _he said and Daniel nodded smiling then gently. _**"Alright, I want you down here, after we launch guys, we need to talk."** _he said and heard gentle form Elizabeth at that.

_**"Got it, but we're putting the security alarm on the plane, as they think we're on the other side of the airport here right now."**_ she said and he nodded to her news. _**"Yeah, but these idiots never know when to quit, you remember our mission when we found Denali, it's back to that again, but we're doing medical research on the sarcophagus right now, but we got the doctors headed for the conference on board."**_

_**"I'm taking the pills, and it's been no problems, but every few hours I get periodic bleeding here, and the occasional hot flash, that it feels like I'm suffering Orthostatic hypotension here." **_he said and heard a firm tone to that._** "Yeah alright, just rest we'll be down there in a minute right now." **_she said and he nodded to the orders.

_**"We got 30 seats shaped into recliners in here." **_Daniel said and she nodded to that remark. _**"Yeah, but we're keeping that on a IV, just in case this bastard chooses now to make his entrance right now. But he's not getting off this plane right now, but we're trying to disconnect this link, before this causes you to bleed out right now." Pulaski said and the quartet nodded in agreement to that news.**_

_**"No one is getting away with this, but these guys lost their god damn minds." **_she said and he nodded to that._** "You think it's bad now, you're going to kill him when you hear this, but Data was pretending to be his double, their version."**_ Daniel told her and she and the quartet nodded as Data activated the recording then gently as they heard it then firmly at that.

**_"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype. The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up." _**they heard from 'John' and then heard Makepeace.

**_"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure. That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now."_**

**_"We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all, off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now." _**he said and listening to this, Daniel nodded with a disgusted look. **_"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

**_"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_ **'John' said in disgust at that response.

**_"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

**_"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months." _**they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark.**_"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

**_"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally." _**they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

**_"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

**_"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_ **'John' said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

**_"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson. As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here." _**Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

**_"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."_ **'John' said, and Cross nodded reading through it as he listened carefully to this.

"**_Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions, so this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back. _****_They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job."_**

**_"Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and and the older man nodded in shocked disgust at what he just heard right now.**_ "Yeah there is no way in hell we're letting these assholes get away with this cub." _**Wilcox said to him gently at that and he nodded as they heard a buzz on the plane two planes over.

"Yeah I think he, whoever it was, walked right into the security field right now." Pulaski said as they all started laughing at that response. "Given it's been 42 years since this started our case of bringing results has everyone preferring our way to the NID. And as we get results that are fun and healthy compared to the amount of dangers they try right now." Daniel said and she nodded as she rubbed his back gently at that and Picard smiled then.


	2. Need Rewrite II: Getting To Chicago

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: With this chapter and the next, it's focused on Daniel and his son in hiding till they and his best friend contact the third member of their trio. From their childhood as they get to work in preparing to leave the state right then. Before Data's grandfather and his daughter meet them at the airport and they give orders to the TSA and the airport to delay the NID and Jack's double.**

**And before getting out of the state as the rest of the storyline matches up to the original from here, though there is going to a few changes to the aftermath now. In the case of the time between his withdrawal started and to his returning to the planet And just to destroy the sarcophagus and deal with the prince and the medic as the quartet see their parents dealing with this.**

**With this chapter I'm leaving out the explanation regarding what happened on the planet, as they fly to Chicago next, before this gets started right now. But from here, it's going to tie both sides of the story together, from 2003 to 2368 now, as the story for SG-1 ends at the end of the chapter 9.**

**From here though there's going to be several alterations to the rewrite of the Aftermath from P3R-636 as this time there really going to be the exorcism. And secondly once the things during the withdrawal. And to when he returns to the planet to face the duo and Shyla finally. That's the last chapter of the story as they all say the same thing Jack's clone, before their time comes to an end.**

**As the 7 members of the team and their families do a movie night, before the time comes to an end. As they prepare for the new timeline to begin. And also if anyone noticed several mentions of the team and their allies. And in my Next Generation story, it's because Q, by revealing himself to the crew. He triggered a round robin case, as the first attempt was a dress rehearsal for them.**

**This is the real one Chapter 1) of the 4th chapter in the storyline opens with the Star Trek Episode. Of Rascals, as this portion of the storyline ends at chapter 85. While the story reopens in 1873, as the ways of life get reorganized and it changes. As the religions in the Christianity create different ways to live from here on. Before it enters 1939 and the new Timeline reactivates a month later **

**As the characters of the movie possessed come into the picture in the weeks leading in WWII. Hammond, Jacob, Landry and their age group get their memories back in high school to college. And it jumps over WWII and hits the 1955 to 1956, leading into the Cold War. The possession, as of the first half it, long before he hits stage two, is being shown as the first two stages hit.**

**And before the next half of the chapter as it reaches Hammond's meeting with SG-1 as the team ends up in 1969, as they see Hammond in his early 30's.**

**Chapter 2: Need Rewrite II: Escaping The State II**

"I know but this is going to far right now, but we got work to do right now here, we got a single chance and it's by pulling a bait and switch right now." Daniel said and he and Picard nodded in agreement to that. "You feel like this is like the time that Will got stabbed in the leg by that vine?" Daniel asked and they both nodded to him gently at the question.

"Yeah and as is the rite of Malshurran, we ended up with several clip shows of strong memories and enough to show how deep our bonds as a crew here, crew or a team, but a bond of friendship that lasts a life now, and one we never want to let go of right now." Bill said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah like you to me, I'm doing the same for you man, my best friend in our side." he said and Bill nodded smiling gently at that remark.

"Yeah five years on the tv show, and we're doing a 7 year mission into the neutral zone here, so we can declare that area void of any conflict, we go there, we do it under mutual trust now." he said and the committee nodded in agreement to that remark. "Yeah and who's the wise guy right now." Jack asked him, and he smiled, just as he was answering they heard a loud blast then and he shook his head at that.

"And whoever is fooling around up there, put it away right now, or so help me you're in time out cubs, I mean it." he shouted out over his shoulder as they heard a fast scramble as the quartet started laughing at that remark. "And laugh it up guys, come on now is not the time for this right now." Janet said as she started laughing at his remark then and Sam nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that.

"Training the cubs is going to result in breaking something or having the system going haywire, as our cubs are going pre academy to full in training here at the current moment here. But we're making this highly clear, you guys are staying away from the toxic chemicals, but break it and no training, is that clear cubs?" Daniel said and the quartet nodded to the orders at the remark.

"Yes Sir." they all said together and he nodded. "So Brandon to you, Jack, Jason to Evan, Sam to Jenny, you to Chris and Ry'ac to Teal'C at the moment, so that's the quintet, plus Nicky and he's also following you as his father. But that's two for archaeology, one for astrophysics, one for diplomacy and the last for security and at times maintenance." Janet said and they nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that remark.

"And that's the sextet, but trust me what we had here, before I left was a 3 ring circus in training details, it was just as the duo rounded the corner, I heard Brandon's deadpan at seeing Harper and his team. Before the fire fight that day, as I was pretending I was a being controlled by the device we brought back and the firefight was like the shoot out with Rogers." Daniel said and she and Jack started laughing at his remark.

"Yeah I remember that, but come on, why was he just telling us this now exactly of the type of ordnance in that cave exactly?!" Sam said for herself and Teal'C and he nodded. "I don't know, but I think we better get a more detailed case before we go to the planet for that reveal, so we know what the hell is in that case, before finding out by accident." he said and Jack nodded in agreement to his thoughts at the remark then.

"And just what was in that cave if you're saying that?" he asked and Daniel ran his hand through his hair then. "Several stingers, M60's M72's." he said and Jack nodded in shock. "What are you kidding me, he's just telling us this now?!" he asked and Daniel nodded. "Yeah said the same thing in Johnny's case, but we had to hit the deck, after a mortar got fired at us and it took out the ropes." he said and Jack nodded firmly to that remark then.

"Yeah definitely we need to know these things, before we head to this planet, but we're skilled soldiers in training for close to 30 years as human Jaffa, they're just cubs, do they think they can fight us in a challenge. They're only kids, we're seasoned fighters, but we're not killing children to end this war right now, before they get launched at us right now." he said and Daniel nodded, as he answered him then.

"You better see this man, because this is what happened here." he said and Jack and Janet nodded as they saw him and the quartet back on the planet as Teal'C came charging at their cover. _**"O'neill?"**_ he said over the noise at that as they heard a whistle and his eyes widened as he shouted it out. _**"Incoming!"**_ he shouted out as they heard a blast and as something took out the climbing post and he shouted over the noise.

_** "Rogers, what the hell was that?!"**_ he asked and the boy explained that to him. _**"Mortars!"**_ he said and John said it in annoyance. _**"What else is that cave?"** _he asked and the boy named it off. _**"Stingers, M60's M72's."**_ he said over the noise and John shouted out at that over the noise. _**"You're just telling me this now, what the hell?, get down!"** _he shouted over the noise and Jack nodded in agreement to that remark then sternly.

"Yeah we need to know these things, before we free Sha're next, but come on, that's the end of Apophis's original command, before we free her and Skaara next right now." he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah no kidding, but Sha're and Skaara are free, Sarah is free, Apophis is dead, Nirrti, Hathor, Her'ur, Seth, Isis and Sokar are dead, and they're falling to our team one by one."

"When in the renegades, look at what we accomplished right now, we win this war by destroying his army, before it's even created, we win, and he barely has enough time before the timer runs out to come up with a new plan." he said and Jack nodded. "And it's been an honor serving with you buddy." he said and Daniel smiled as he held his hand out and Jack took it and then pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him.

Watching them, the quartet smiled. 'Yeah there it is, the team is back in one piece at the moment, we get a second chance and fix what went wrong, before we end up in their century now.' Hammond thought smiling as he watched as the quartet stood as one as Janet moved to them as Jonas, Cam and Vala stood on both sides of them smiling gently at then as they exchanged smiles then.

_**"Indeed Colonel Jackson, by just destroying his army you win this fight right now, we destroy his weapon from the Naquadria, and then destroy his army, and it is done, but we must be read now. As the more advanced dose of Ancient knowledge you need to rest as it wears off."** _Camulus said and he nodded to that remark as he answered him gently.

"Yes and my last mission is destroying the army of replicators that Fifth spawned, thanks to Johnny not taking him with them." he said and the quartet nodded in agreement to his remark. "And he only makes bigger messes we have to clean up, your ideas are very wise and we have accomplished much in our partnership now as a result." Amaterasu said and he nodded in agreement to her remark gently at that.

Watching as they saw the plane take off and they saw Maybourne slam his hand on the ground in anger and they nodded smirking at that. "Yeah he doesn't realize we're not going where he thinks right now." Rodney said smiling sternly at this and John and Elizabeth nodded as they crossed their arms then gently at that remark as they watch his medical level start dropping and he nodded in relief.

_**"Several days worth of those pills, it's flushed 5% of the serum out of his system, but we need to get rid of the rest of it right now."**_ Pulaski said and Anna nodded. "Yeah we're going to a medical version to an exorcism, but this is getting every drop of the contaminated blood from his body, before we do so right now." she said and he nodded as they watched Daniel sleep then in peace and she nodded in relief then.

As she read the record and nodded. _**"Yeah these guys are beyond cold blooded right now, this is really sick, that just because he gets results and they don't, they do this to him. I'm calling a in a serious case of psyche exams for these guys right now."** _Adams said and they nodded sternly at the remark as they got him up for dinner and then he laid down a second time, so he could get some rest.

Before they arrived and he passed the amount to everyone that gave them a hand, and they left the airport and then turned his van full size as they all climbed into it as he drove them to the college then. "I hope that the Dr. Jordon and the duo are there, as they let Steven leave, but not you, and that is really cruel right now." John said and he nodded in agreement as he drove to the college and parked the van as they climbed out and went upstairs.

Before they got into their teacher's class room and found the entire trio in there.** _"Guys, Dr. Jordan."_ **He said and they all looked up at him in shock. **_"Daniel what are you doing here?" _**Sarah Gardner asked him quickly as she moved to him and hugged him as he closed his eyes in happiness then. **_"Check that, what the hell did these bastard do to you?!"_ **she asked and he pressed his forehead to hers then to answer her then.

_**"I'll tell you later, but what I guarantee is you're going to roast them alive when you hear this, but I got to get to Matheson, Warren and Ferretti, so we can prepare to drop the bomb, you got to me first. And I told you everything, but this is going to be one hell of case of escape from the so called authorities, when I work for the department that runs the program."** _he said and she nodded in agreement then.

As he dialed a number as he said it then.**_ "Get ready, Matheson is not going to take it well that they're treating this like I'm Kimball right now. And they're acting like the U.S. marshals on the movie guys, and the only help I need. And right now is from you guys and the Jesuit orders of both Chicago and Saint Louis. But I'm getting permission straight from the horse's mouth to tell you the truth."_**

**_"So you know what Anna and I've been doing leading into coming to see you guys." _**he said and they nodded as he activated the speaker and heard an immediate answer. **_"AMRIID bio lab IV, Dr. Matheson speaking, how can I help?"_ **he asked and Daniel smiled in relief. **_"Uncle Darrel it's Daniel, listen I need your help right now, I just staged an escape at the base a few hours ago, little over an hour."_**

**_"And from the base, headed for my apartment and it's because I got captured by the people on the planet. Of the planet of 636, and I just discovered, just before I shut down gate operations in returning to that planet. That they put some sort of curse on me and turned this into a chemical version now. _****_Of the Manneheim case when you were up at Saint Louis as a kid, you and dad."_**

**_"On Bowdern's team, but disobeying direct orders, regarding the fact I know more then she did, she sedated me. And that could have killed everyone on the base, because the bastard that did it shoved his consciousness into my body. Knocking two guards unconscious and nearly breaking Frasier's shoulder, but I realized it's the same as Cassandra, digging further down into the mountain."_**

_**"The symptoms of that possession start speeding up, but up and out its getting weaker and four to seven states over its so weak I'm in total control. But I decided to go to my priest for help here in Chicago, just before heading home. Home to Walter and Ray, but the time table I have left, is only five days, before the effects are permanent, could you guys and General Ferretti help me."**_

**_"Call the president and Jumper and tell them to over rule they're trying to bring back, I need help sure, but its from my legal guardians. I need you guys right now, so could you help me out."_ **he asked and he heard a firm tone. **_"Where are you exactly anyway?"_ **he asked Daniel explained that.** _"I'm in Chicago, at my college and with my professor and friends right now actually, Anna's with me."_**

**_"And we grabbed up the third member of our team when we were kids and came here, but permission to tell my friends, professor and my priest the truth. Before I tell it to Walter and Ray, I've got the samples of what that lunatic used on me so they can counteract the effects of potion used. And I wrote out the entire medical report and battery of tests for this and the tests results."_**

**_"You wanted for that thing right now, so permission to tell them the truth."_ **he said and he heard a new voice.** _"Alright granted, but compare it to the tv show and tell them what we were doing when our department created it. And I'm hereby releasing you on medical sabbatical for however long you need it son. So when you're ready to return, then you guys come back, but until then, son, honey."_**

**_"You deserve a break, and I think this was a definite need for it right now."_ **he said and they nodded.**_ "Thanks Uncle Dillon, I got to Sam's father and he knows everything now, but I told him what happened and he's pissed right now. But it's a sting operation, he's gathering the joint chiefs into a meeting with the president at the moment, but it's him, me and you doing this together."_**

**_"But I'll call back after I get to Saint Louis, but I doubt the duo are going to take this well that Jack just barely got me killed in this latest mission. But first we set the trap here as we wait for them to call in, and once they do. Just drop the bomb on them, that we turned the tables on them. And Hammond gets the truth as he hears that the trio, Maybourne and Mckenzie are in this together."_**

**_"But it's a case of cross and double cross right now, we set a trap to see if he took the planet with its nasty little surprises. And the test results just came back from that psyche exam, they're. Whether they want to admit it or not, all NID, including Jack and Frasier." _**he said and he heard a firm tone.**_"Yeah and that's the understatement of the century right now, cub, but you're on out of work."_**

**_"Just consider this a chance to do the job outside of the base, because until you're ready to return we're giving you time to heal son. Although getting the duo to back off could be a problem right now, and the secrecy of the program. It must be protected, and having the SGC hunting down two of its employees it's enough to jeopardize that, Ryan and we are making a command decision."_**

**_"So Doctor if they call right after Sam Carter arrives make that clear and I'm calling the base to over rule that decision here. Until my godson and Anna return to Colorado on their own, okay."_ **he said and they all nodded._ **"Alright thanks and we'll send the medical results from the battery you asked. We got a fax machine here, so what's your fax number exactly, so we can do this."**_

_**"Because we can work through this and frankly my students need a chance to fix their bonds right now."**_ Jordan asked and he explained that to him. **_"My fax is (240) 657-2375, and Dillon, his is (240) 555-2745. Son how far along are we here exactly, if you get that far away from the base?"_ **Matheson asked and he sighed as he answered him at the question then gently at that as he told him the truth.

**_"I take it you're attempting to get away from your coharts in the military if you're doing it this way right?" _**he asked and Daniel sighed as he told him the truth. **_"The tv show that has characters going by our names, my friends and me. Is no tv show at all, I'm the young archeologist that Shanks is portraying. But the last mission that didn't get turned into an episode, yet, is the reason for this."_**

**_"But I'm on the run from the leader of my team and the leader of the medical team now. But I just suffered a mission from hell, not literally, but now I have to get out town. And I need to go to my mentor and my priest, so with that in mind, it's a matter of survival in two ways. For help now, I need to leave town here, so if anyone from the base comes here, say I headed L.A., please."_**

**_"You've seen my episode ark ever since I found the Heliopolis, well the last 5 missions since Maybourne came into the picture have resulted in this. O'neill is working for, whether he wants to admit it not, the NID. I've humiliated them once too often, it's they decided this was the way to get rid of me. But this is my one chance at escape, could you help me."_ **he said and the clerks nodded firmly.

**_"We will son, just give me five minutes and..., yeah okay there you go, take care of yourself, the plane leaves in an hour, so better get going. Jake go with them and never mind check points, it's normal proceedings, what about your luggage?" _**he asked and Daniel explained that.** _"Carry On, for all three of us, we're used to this and we're used to living by suitcase when on a dig right now."_**

**_"Stage two hit right after I got too close to 27 and he shoved his consciousness into my head. And when in Hammond's office when I got too close to the gate and the results were a repeater of Charlie Kawalsky. But it's three situations in one here, and I have the medical notes you need to keep that thing off earth now."_ **he said and they heard a thunk and knew he slammed his hand on the table then.

**_"Alright once Sam gets there, give her the paperwork, and send her back to Colorado after he shows you guys. In what caused his to suddenly reappear after two years, Professor, he's under your care and my coach's team as of now. And until we tell them to leave him alone, so tell them now after we end this phone call."_** he said and they nodded as he said it gently to him at that in relief.

**_"Sure thing and I'll call back later Uncle Dillon, Uncle Darrel, see you soon." _**He said and they heard a gentle tone.**_ "You too son, love you."_** he said and he lowered his head as hid a smile as he said it.**_ "You too."_** he said as they ended it at that.**_ "Well that's take care of that, alright, like I promised here now. But_****_ I don't suppose you were watching a new tv show that came out last year 18 months."_**

**_"Called Stargate SG-1?" _**he asked and they nodded to him.**_ "Yeah we did, but what's that got to do with you just showing up after two years now."_ **Raynor asked and he sighed._ **"Think about Steven, after the lecture on my theory I suddenly disappeared as I got called in on civil services. And 18 months later a young man going by my name is involved in a military ran program." **_

**_"Involving going to planets and studying the living history and suddenly after the last episode only a month ago, I come back. So why is that now, why choose now to come back, if not for the fact I wanted to return home to you guys."_ **he said and Jordan stood up at that as he got it._ **"That's really you that kid is playing, so you're telling us the entire truth now, but the movie and the show."**_

**_"Every part the show is displaying is what you've been up to, and this was why you distanced yourself from us. I take it the officer and the woman at the lecture were the duo that picked you up after no one took your theory on the pyramids seriously?"_ **he asked and he nodded him. **_"Yeah that's right Professor, but the last few weeks, were the final straw for me, I got enough work done."_**

**_"To need a break, a severe sabbatical so I could come see you, but digging through my dad's stuff in the apartment, I found these."_ **he said and left them on the table as she opened the box and nodded as she saw the cross. _**"Third generation Jesuit priest and archaeologist, you guys all loved basketball, some normal stuff. And to us, that's Ben and me, regarding tv right now and to us at the moment."**_

**_"It's if you want to watch tv, then watch something that keeps you strong intellectually, astrophysics and science fiction, that's the Star Trek tv shows. Or just basic science and that's the discovery channel or watching PBS, so why rot your brains watching that trash he likes, and when you can study right now. To me the fact that you chose to return to us only underlines that fact now."_**

**_"You're still you no matter how much time goes by, alright how far back was the keeper in reality son?"_ **he asked and Daniel sighed.**_ "Just short of a month ago and this situation I'm in, is a result of the direct aftermath to it. But it's like the girl from Hanka, the further away from the base and gate I am now. And the weaker the link gets, but 4 states over its so weak we're both safe right now."_**

**_"But there were several reasons I came back, and all of them center around the fact, I miss my old life. With the fact I'm with you guys, it's going to take them up to 2 years to find me and by then, we just unlocked several theories. In the artifacts we been digging up right now, but the added problem here right now. Is because ever since Maybourne came into the picture here at the time."_**

**_"I've been run ragged right now, but I've humiliated them, the NID, Jack and Makepeace once too often. Because of the fact I got us results and they haven't, it was after the orbital attack now. That they decided they wanted me out, because they're humiliated at the fact. Now, that they gave in immediately on Hathor's control drug and I didn't."_ **he said and they nodded to him gently then.

**_"So up to now that was what you been up to since you cut contact with us and Ben, son, what the hell did they do to you, if you look like this right now?" _**he asked and he slumped against the table. **_"Long story, but I just returned from the latest mission and I've been run ragged right now, Professor. Is Father Thomas here, he's who I need the added help from, but I need you guys to hide me."_**

_**"For a while until I'm fully recovered from this one." **_he said and Raynor nodded as he looked him over carefully. **_"What the hell did they do to you on this mission?"_** he asked and Daniel explained it.**_ "Prior to the mission..., alright between this episode and this episode, I was running research."_ **he said, pointing out the new additions on the computer, between the cliffhanger and when Jolinar came into it.

**_"Said research I figured would come in handy in case we had gone to a planet that was a cult and into the occult. And someone, or two, fell in love with one of us guys and put a curse on us, or just drugged us with a potion. Which as it turned out, I'm the victim of my own research, the planet we went to. The planet was ruled by Apollo and it was screwing around with black magic."_**

**_"The occult and demonology, to get us out, I had to go against my morality here now. _****_I had to sin against love, just for the sake of the leader's mercy here, which he would not have given. The fact that I had to hurt her to get us out, I promised I'd never do that. I sinned against love and good for the sake of their mercy now."_** he said, trailing off and Sarah closed her eyes as she finished that gently.

**_"Which he wouldn't have given and without your sin, you had to get into confession with Father Thomas to unload that now. We understand, you never went against your morality before and to save Sam, and yourself, you had to now. It's okay, we understand it's not your fault, none of that was honey, you had to get yourselves off the planet."_ **she said as he slumped into the chair sadly.

**_"That's why I quit, I can't do it anymore, I never lied to you before and I've been doing that ever since I joined this program. I had it, I wanted to come home, I missed you guys so much now that I decided after the latest mission. And my legal guardians are the priests that did the Manneheim case, but Bowdern is dead and I just learned Hume passed when we were 22."_**

**_"But if I didn't leave now, then who was next, but before I could ask the general, in regarding me working outside the base and my going on sabbatical. Jack said he took the latest mission and we were leaving in three hours. But the Naquada was a trap, it's once the courtship rituals activated. And you're stuck there, but she does this to all her suitors and it's a test of stimulus."_**

**_"The drugs raise the sensitivity of your skin and nerves in the level to 50x's more then you can handle and to just get it to stop. The others agreed to stay there and married her servants."_ **he said and Jordan nodded as he answered him. **_"How many others were there exactly if you're the one that got away?"_ **he asked and he explained that to him as the quintet surrounded him gently as he said it firmly.

**_"In total there were 12, I'm the latest arrival at the time, but like the others I fell for her attempt at suicide. But it's the bait and switch, but the Naquada is the bait, the attempted suicide is the switch._** **_And I'm the one who fell for it, but it's not just the princess, I made it clear that I was married to Sam. But how I ended up in their clutches and here's where you're really going to be ticked."_**

**_"But I was nearly killed in a cave in and the mine medic, it's the Florence nightingale effect and the bastard is a bi-sexual."_ **he said and they nodded firmly at the news. **_"Great, I take it even covered in dirt, he saw she was just beautiful and attractive as you are?"_ **Bishop asked and he nodded._ **"Yeah and as a result, I knew whatever he told me was a factor here and now that I heard that."**_

_**"So to line up the remarks you gave us in code that day now, honey, we had an eavesdropper listening to the conversation. My dad signed the research grant on the damn thing and they needed a battery of tests run on it to keep it off the planet. The cave in did enough damage that you also had your optic nerve damaged enough that you were blind in both eyes, that damn things busted."**_

_**"Giving you three times the jolt, which explains why you didn't need your glasses anymore when there. But even with the adrenaline flow, you're running on fumes and asleep on your feet. But you had orders by dad, Hammond and the joint chiefs not to rock the boat so we had to wait it out. But the Naquada: yes, the damn thing: no and you got put into a case of blackmail here now."**_

_**"Said blackmail is that either you tell him why we were there or you marry her, that sums in it up in why you screamed at him in the cave. 'No you look, we got everything under control, God you never show us any respect. Now we're handling it, all you have to do is hang in there.'. The I and me, is really us and we, you and me, always, I belong to you now, oh there's no getting out of this."**_

**_"I see why he left the base right now, whatever they did to him, the link is the same as it for Cassandra, but closer to the gate, the effects get worse. Further away and they start lessening and this far away from it. And nothing is happening at all right now."_ **they heard and he looked at the interruption as they saw Sam come into the room and she finished as she moved to him then as she said it.

**_"Daniel."_** They heard and Sarah stood up at that.**_ "Whoa easy, and Sam what the heck are you doing here?" _**he asked as she moved to him and gave him a hug as she pressed her forehead to his softly. **_"Yeah I'm fine, I don't feel anything and the worst is over now that I'm away from the base. But again what are you doing here and how did you find us." _**he asked her and she sighed as she said it to him.

_**"Took a guess and guessed right, but I'm not here to bring you back, so they call his office when I'm with you. And I'm telling her you're heading for whatever dig site there is. But what the heck's going on exactly right now if you came to them right now."**_ Sam asked and he sighed as he said it. **_"Long story, but I had to see my friends and priest as to why exactly, well it's due to my work."_**

**_"Just before Jolinar, now, it's I was in Saint Louis at the university library running research."_ **he said and she nodded as Jordan waved her into the room.**_ "What kind of research?"_** she asked and he said it to her. "**_Research that was needed in case one of us got stuck on a planet playing around with demonology. And the occult, as such the lunatic that arrested me was a witch doctor, Sam."_**

**_"And this was needed in case a woman or some sick bi-sexual fell in love with one of us guys on the teams. And subjected to the guys worst living nightmare at the time as well here too. _****_Well the theory turned practical on this mission and here's the real irony on it at the moment here. Into why I lost it last night, just before I left the base here and had Anna follow me, before you did." _**

**_"But I'm the victim that it landed on here at the moment as to how and why at the moment here. _****_The lunatic that did it was a witch doctor, creating a pact that bound me to him, by use of these potions. And as a result you better have a better look, because it's not the technology and it never was right now." _**he said, pulling out the bottles and gave them to her and she nodded to the news then

As they nodded in shock to that, before Jordan could answer, he heard a new voice answer him. "Yeah I was going to kill these guys when I saw this, like the quartet, I watched you grow up and you're my favorite student. But this crossed a serious line right now, and I don't care if they are jealous, they all need serious therapy, drug therapy and so on." Thomas said sternly and Bowdern and Mcbride nodded in agreement to that.

**_"Alright take your shirt off, if this is what I think it is son_**." he heard and he turned to find Thomas standing behind him and he gave him a hug in relief at that. As the older tightened his arms around him gently at that.**_ "Boy am I glad to see you, you're the one I need here actually though I came to see all of you. And it's because you've got access to the institute right now, that's what I need."_**

**_"More the Frasier or even Jack, I need you guys, it's not physical mental, or even emotional. It's gone spiritual now and that's why I had to get as far away from the base as possible. I needed you, Ray and Walter, you're my only chance at this." _**he said and Thomas nodded gently as he answered him. **_"Yeah I understand and before I can contact them, I need to know for sure, is this a curse, pact."_**

**_"Or something even worse at the moment cub?"_** he asked and Daniel sighed as he said it to him. **_"It's neither, but a chemical version to a possession, right after I got back, the first symptoms were like I took in way too much warfarin. Because the nausea was having blood come up, as I showed this to Warner and called out the security code for it now and then later on, before I went topside."_**

**_"As I was heading for my boss's office stage two activated and every laceration and scar I had on me started bleeding. Before I checked my chest and found this." _**he said as he removed his shirt at that and Sam straightened up in shock as she touched his chest. **_"Like Charlie, he knew the second I figured it out, it would be a repeater of Charlie blacking out twice at the time now in this last night."_**

**_"That wasn't you who threw that barb at me, either, I never really known what love is, well neither do you, you bastard. And we're from a planet that doesn't pull what you did to keep from losing their mates. Of either gender, so you want a fight over him and you're going to get one. So that's our demon, this guy that drew his name into your chest."_** she said dangerously and he nodded to her softly.

**"_That's why you came to them, case of sanctuary and that's the added catch at the moment, sanctuary. So as long you're with him and the others, these sick bastards, by that I mean O'neill and the NID like him, they can't touch you. It's in the rules, old roman rituals, and they used that in the Hunchback of Notre Dame, on holy grounds, they can't touch you." _**she said and he nodded to her.

**_"You just read out the entire batch of information Sam, that's what I trying to tell you now, we had him listening to our conversation. Matheson, your father, Lou and Jared's fathers' asked for a battery of tests ran on the technology. And seeing what happens when you're already healthy as well, but the cave in. It severed my optic nerve and I was now blind in both eyes at the time now."_**

**_"But the amount of damage done would take six rounds in one that was working right now. But half that when it's giving two to three times the jolt when tampered with. But they were neutralizing the adrenaline to have a power advantage over me, and I was running on fumes. But three weeks of over time, I was asleep on my feet right now at the time, aside from that now to."_**

**_"Your father's: you, Jared and Lou, Hammond, the joint chiefs and Jumper all said the same thing. But under no circumstances rock the boat the safety of the civilians and the team's. That was to be my primary concern, so you guys had to wait till I negotiated your release. But this was necessary for us to keep it off the planet, the Naquada: yes, that piece of junk: no, but the 9 to 10."_**

_**"I used it 3 times and I was so exhausted, that I was close to collapse by that point. But they put me into a case of quid pro quo: either tell them what the hell we were doing there or marry her at the time. I'm sorry Sam, to protect you, I had to hurt you."**_ he said to her gently as his eyes filled with tears and she pulled him into a hug as she rubbed his back, before she pulled back a bit and answered him.

As she looked into his eyes gently as she said it then. **_"I know you so well, you had to break a promise to protect me, I understand Daniel, it's not your fault none of this was. And with that, you can tell the trio the entire truth later, regarding your guilt and breaking your promise to me."_**she said and he sighed.**_"Is that all I have to tell myself?" _**he asked and she shook me her head as she said it to him softly.

**_"No more, the truth, I'm your soulmate, to protect me and the others you had to act like you're unfaithful to either me, or the girls. Aside from that, if the seven, dad, Hammond and the duo gave you orders. Then you had to protect us, and the others by any means necessary."_**she said and he sighed. **_"It wasn't enough though." _**he said and she sighed as she took his hands at that remark gently.

**_"Daniel, you can't change things here, even if you could, what happened still would have happened. Come on we have to focus, it won't be long before they call and when they do, we have to make it seem like you're not here." _**she said and he nodded. "Change the wording in that and that's what Rick's friend's sister said to Rick, after they were attacked by that lunatic." Sam said and they nodded to her then.

"Murdoc?" Raynor asked and she nodded. "Yeah and us scientists have a love for shows that involve science anyway, take this one for instance. But why use a gun when you can defeat your opponents by outsmarting them, leading the in circles. And using your vast amount of knowledge, in physics and other hard sciences to defeat the opponent." she said to him smiling and Hammond chuckled as he answered her at that remark gently.

"And that's why I keep turning to you guys, you never use violence, you just use your mind and we won thirty scrimmages with Apophis and the other Egyptian deities. In seven years right now and it's because you're more valuable to us. Then the black ops and marines are now, all of you in the science and technical department are." he said and Sam nodded as Daniel smiled as he wrapped his arm around her back then gently.

"The Widowmaker, and the name of that mountain is ironic, because anyone that wasn't a skilled mountain climber could be killed. And if they had their equipment break halfway up the mountain, aside from that, it's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop at the end of it." Daniel said in bemusement. "Yeah and you hate heights, and you despise guns or the use of them, so how is that going to work out later on and the answer is."

"That, once we create phasers that look like our weapons, we're no longer shooting to kill, but why bother with the weapon when you can use your mind for this. Although what will I say is how many times do they have to kill this guy, before he stays dead finally. He got blown up and he comes back seven years later, he gets blown up a second time. And he throws him off the mountain, burned and drowned, I mean come on, seriously."

"He's like Freddy Krueger, burned three times, buried, blown up, come on enough already, just stay dead here alright." Sam added and the quartet started laughing at that remark. "That's the other tv show we had an interest in, he had a way with science that was helpful and used science as a way to defeat his enemies." Bishop said through his laughter and the trio nodded with a bemused smile as they refocused as they watched it.

**_"You guys are my entire life, I'm not losing you over something like this, and I know I made a promise to Kasuf, but until Jack is out of the picture right now. Let alone Makepeace, Maybourne, Mckenzie and Frasier are gone for good right now, I'm never going back. But we have to get the baby, if she's pregnant, and hide them, but I can do more on the outside then the inside right now."_**

**_"Track down more technology, we have several real ones on earth, hiding in the museum manifest, fine, I can grab it and turn it in. We have another host here as well, I can help you track him down at the time. And then whoever was tracking his host, as I tell them a bit of it, before the base gets involved. And my department combines with it and so on here, but either way now, Sam."_**

**_"Until they're gone for good in the program, let alone Kinsey is, I'm not returning to base, but right now, I need 2 years. And up to 30 months off now, just to see my family and friends." _**he said and she nodded._**"I take the institute is something none of us want to go near?" **_she asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yeah, and it's the one that was used for Manneheim 42 years ago, honey."_**

**_"I'm not entirely sure, but if he was at several of the games when dad and the duo were at the gym during practice here. Then I think he considered the starting line up of the team as his favorite three players. But their coach, it was the priest that did the exorcisms on him at the time. Manneheim was 11 years old and my father and his friends 17 and freshmen at the university."_**

**_"My parents were his star pupils as he was also the theology and Latin teacher, after I were born, my parents named him and his team. As well as Archbishop Hume as my legal guardians along with Matheson and Dillon Warren. So as they did it once they know what to do, but the fact that its a chemical version to a possession the added side effects got a lot more dangerous right now."_**

**_"But that's why I took off actually right now, as to why, the stages shifted from one to two. But the first was sudden blackouts, a case of split personality and as result of realizing what it was that was going on. During my trying to get this one off of my body last night, the effects of the possession. They were acting like I'd taken in too much warfarin, a blood thinning effect now." _**

**_"As I started throwing up blood, and making it look like I cracked several ribs and they pierced my lungs thanks to the cave in now. Stage two activated and these lacerations on my chest, arms and legs started bleeding and found those on my chest. I also got the numerical code for how long before the change is permanent, but death by a thousand cuts now, but with that in mind."_**

**_"Warner said the test results were saying I was bleeding to death, but every symptom she read out to you was out of sleep deprivation. But that's why I look like this, but that's why I left, if they were determined to wait till someone got hurt or worse and it's screw staying on the base. I had to get to my legal guardians and fast, and there was only one place to go that wouldn't ask."_**

**_"Regarding questions, but page 64 in this book, it's an old roman ritual, if a someone who's possessed is not getting headway. And at where they're currently doing the exorcisms, they're taken to a church or some other spiritual place away from the crowd. Though with that in mind it's only one place to go, the Alexien Brothers Catholic medical research institute now as a result."_**

**_"And I know I said I'd die before I set foot in that place, but for the sake of my life and my soul, I have to break that promise right now at the moment."_** he said and Thomas nodded to him. **_"And now you really do sound like Bill right now, because Ray said the same thing to him when he brought that up right now. Though at the current moment with 1/3 of the priests gone that did it then."_**

**_"I'm taking Bill's place for that portion of it, but they know you better then I do and to them if they were around all your childhood. Before you ended up in the system and it's time I turned the chair back over to them for this. So for now I can look after you till we get there and then once done. I'm letting Ray take the lead and frankly in this case, I never took the time to do that research."_**

**_"But they did, so I'm following their lead in this at the moment, though whatever side effects come with it. It's working over time until I break it completely." _**he said and Daniel nodded to him._**"Yeah I know and I lost half a day thanks to their sedating me right now and I'm running out of time. 2/3's of the stages have gone through and the attack on the base before I left."**_

**_"Was thanks to him hijacking me, so going up meant that the effects lessened, once I put that to the test. And here we go, I'm in full control, but we got to go." _**he said and they nodded.** "****_How long do we have on the clock left since you figured it out?"_** Sam asked and he sighed and dropped the bomb then. **_"If I don't break the connection by midnight, in five days and the change is permanent."_**

**_"You were right all along, Sam, but the change is permanent, if we don't end this now, but you remember what you said regarding the technology?" _**he asked and she nodded as she repeated the remark she gave the quartet.**_"It would just screw you up permenantly and we would lose you anyway. And now that I got the time frame we have, I believe that even more right now at the moment."_**

**_"We waited out the clock, you break out of the base and come here and the next stop is in Saint Louis, but who were you going to see out there. If you came to Father Thomas, and he's got access to the institute?" _**she asked and he explained that to her.**_"My legal guardians are the rest of the Jesuits that did the Manneheim case 42 years ago, and I'm the next generation case they have." _**

_**"But they learn that the NID tried to kill me and they're going to kill the only two officers on the base that act like them right now." **__he said and she nodded. __**"Jack and Makepeace, yeah alright and Frasier deliberately broke your advice and it results, now. In two men being knocked unconscious and her nearly getting her shoulder dislocated, so further away from the gate and you're safe."**_

**_"As it's just like Cassie, proximity range and the further away from the gate and the connection is now so weak, you're thinking straight right now. And that's my you doing the talking, I know you right now." _**she said and Sarah repeated that claim.**_"Your him?"_**she said and Daniel sighed.**_ "Great, I know if anything it just turned into a classic case of Kimberly and Kat and girls, don't start right now." _**

**_"This is neither the time nor place for this conversation right now, you guys, you both love him I know that right now, but he belongs to you Sarah, but he allowed himself to be shared between you, did you forget this."_** she asked and the duo exchanged looks at the reminder.**_ "But we don't have time for this right now in the fighting over him, and we're not those girls either, so enough already."_**

**_"Because if she found us here and sooner or later as will the others at the moment, so we can discuss this later, but we have to focus here you guys. So can that conversation on the back burner and focus on the task at hand guys, okay." _**Anna said stepping between the duo gently and Daniel nodded to her thoughts as he exchanged looks with the duo in their gang as Bishop tried to hide a smile at that.


	3. Need Rewrite III: The Sting I

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The Need Rewrite XVI: The Sting Operation II**

"Great that's just what we need right now, a cat fight over you, because every girl just like you reacts this way to you since you joined the program 7 years ago, man." Lou said as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "I know, but at the moment this is neither the time no place for this conversation. And when we're trying to keep from getting arrested right now." Anna said and Thomas nodded as Bowdern hid a smile at that remark.

"She's right, we can discuss relationships and things in the bonds at another time, but this is neither the time nor place for this conversation. And when we don't know how long it's going to be before George finds my office number right now so pull it together girls, now." Jordan said and Daniel nodded as his recorded self said it. **_"Ladies there's no reason for a cat fight, but issues in the job, here's the result right now."_**

**_"And the real sick irony of this is that I'm the one that my research just landed on here at the moment, so with that in mind. It's we got to get the institute involved and we lost too much time." _**he said and Sarah moved to him as she got a better look at his chest. **_"I'd consider, if you put the baphomet into it, I'm looking at the deepest regions of hell, in that right now as to why I'm saying this."_**

**_"Any person that studies demonology has a image of a pentagram ending up on their chest or hand and this one's an inverted one. So not Christianity, but demonology, they're screwing around with black magic on that planet. And created a potion to bind you to this demon that did this to you." _**Anna said and Sarah nodded in agreement as she repeated the last piece as they exchanged looks.

**_"When at my apartment, I called your father, and told him the truth in the way I did them Sam. I told him everything, regarding this mission and the keeper, last month. And he's so pissed he's ready to court martial Jack for attempted murder in my case and Teal'C's. And accessories of attempted rape in yours, he also knows that Makepeace, Kinsey and Mckenzie are involved in this."_**

**_"But he likes me and to him, like Hammond, our guess was correct, he chose me automatically when I told him how close we are. And to nut cases like Hanson and Jack."_** he said and she nodded in relief. **_"So I don't have to hide from him anymore." _**she said as the phone went off and Raynor slammed his hand on the speaker.**_ "Jordan's office, Raynor speaking."_** he said and they heard Jacob's voice.

**_"Hey guys, honey, Daniel just told me the truth at the moment, we've finished the meeting and they over turned the decision. Daniel and his friend are free to go, but I take it this was political sabotage. And to the highest degree at the moment?"_**he asked and she nodded. **_"Yeah dad, I just saw the scars and lacerations all over his chest and with it, is the name of the lunatic that did it."_**

**_"I also just arrived in time to hear their conversation as his putting this into code for me just broke down the front door. So I know everything and I'm making sure that, excuse me here, but asshole is getting courtmartialed for this. The team's been split in half and Jared's father is Dillon Warren, Lou's father is Peter Ferretti, so General's Ferretti and Warren, so that sums it up."_**

**_"And next to it, is an inverted pentagram, these people are into the dark arts and demonology, but like he said. The tries in his case, are number 13, bad luck this time right now for her, they got an even dozen, but they blew it in his case. He just explained everything to me, but that research grant you signed, when they sent it to you, it's for the Goa'uld healing technology, the sarcophagus."_**

**_"If you saw the first film, it's that gold coffin that Ra used on him 3 years ago, but that's the sarcophagus. But the technology, though I had some knowledge of it now, they needed more. Just to keep it off the base and off the planet, but though it makes you stronger physically. The down side is that it starts destroying the good in you, as it helps the Goa'uld keep a grip on their hosts."_**

**_"But they call in after you do, then the trap is set right now, because I don't doubt that Frasier and O'neill are going to be in the office with the general. As is Makepeace, but though they think they know him, it's the fact that they don't. Because going on a guess of where he was headed, I realized he was here to the university."_**she said and he answered her with a smile at that remark.

**_"I know honey and a result, now that I know the truth, I don't mind, because it's as close to NASA as you can get right now. You don't have to hide from me anymore, regarding this, but the missions are cancelled until we run an investigation. And in the medical and psychiatric department of the program, but Frasier, O'neill and Makepeace, they're being dragged before us."_**

**_"And for a hearing and court martial, but the joint chiefs made me a member of the grouping now, I'm one of the officers in the joint chiefs now. If we find the Tok'ra, and here's the bad news baby, I just some bad news at the hospital. But this maybe our one way in as well." _**he said and she nodded to that.**_ "You can tell me later once you get to the base." _**she said and knew he nodded as he answered.

**_"Alright, but eta's fifteen minutes, if they call in the middle of the debrief here, so go ahead and tell them the truth."_** he said and they nodded.**_ "Once I'm recovered, I'll make a visit to come see you General, so you can meet in this."_** Daniel said and he heard a gentle smile in his voice at that.**_"Alright son, see you guys soon, and be careful."_**he said and they both nodded as they ended it at that remark.

**_"Yeah alright the stages were going off one by one, within hours of us getting back, and stage 2 is what caused this right now. At the moment we're just a few days before the time of changing. But that's why I took off, I was running out time and I had to get to you guys. You're my only chance, the possession is the reason for why two men were knocked unconscious and Janet was hurt."_**

**_"But it took me fifteen minute to find what I needed, and I checked this out, before I came back and promised I was going to. But it just saved my life now, but read this, because this is why I waited till Sam had that premonition. I needed her to realize that it's far more serious then they think."_** Daniel said and and Thomas grabbed the book and opened it to the exact pages needed**.**

**_"Alright let's see here, because once I tell Ray this and he's going to be pissed at the moment. 'When a demon possesses a human body, the holy trinity marks the progression in three stages: the first stage is infestation, then obsession and finally actual possession. And once a demon possesses it's host, it feeds on the victim's soul.'."_**he read out and looked at the lacerations on his chest then.

**_"What's the time of changing because none of us understood what that meant?"_** Thomas asked and he explained that.**_ "It's the five to ten day duration between October 22nd to November 1st, if we don't do it before midnight on November 1st, I'm screwed here."_** he said and they all nodded firmly as Sam looked at him with beyond worried eyes as Anna and Bishop gave a fast nod to the news at that.

And the quartet looked at it in shock. **_"That's the human demon that did this to you, and where the hell did you get that scar across your arm exactly?"_** Sarah asked him and he explained that, before he could though the phone went off. **_"Cheyenne Mountain, CO." _**Thomas read out and he covered his eyes. **_"Great that's just great, damn it Janet, can't you give me 15 minutes before you call right now."_**

**_"Because what if he's like McCallister and just hearing your voice scares him off, you ever think about that right now. He's afraid of you guys right now, so just back off and let me deal with this, would you please." _**Sam said with a low growl at that as Daniel said it for her as he finished that remark.**_"Don't answer it, it's them, they're trying to see if I jumped planes enroute to L.A. and came here."_**

**_"Great timing though right now, we just arrive and already they're contacting you, Jack can't take the hint right now. There's 20 other archeologists in the program, and he's bugging the hell out of me. For translations and everything else right now, and this is the reason I left without a trace, he's running me ragged right now." _**he said and she nodded as she looked at him as he said it to her.

**_"I really hope you contacted Matheson, let alone dad for permission to bend the rules." _**she said and he nodded. **_"Yeah I did, in fact I called Matheson, Warren and Ferretti up at the lab in Maryland. And they said they were going to talk to the president and Jumper to get the order over ridden. But they gave the go ahead to tell the quartet the truth, and the truth about the tv show at the moment."_**

**_"I just revealed some it to them, but after making comparisons between why I left and Shanks is carrying my name. Dr. Jordan just put it together that the show was no show at all but the truth Sam, they didn't realize Anna's with us. But they understand, and they know so never mind cutting corners they're just as good as we are."_** Daniel told her and she nodded to him as she looked at them.

**_"Alright then I can tell you that truth guys, but I'm the woman that Tapping is portraying. But it wasn't long after Apophis attacked the base and our base camp. That our bonds start growing stronger, to the point that to him, we, the three of us, Sarah, my name is Samantha, Sam Carter. I'm his team mate, but I'm the one that knows about you guys, along with General Hammond now."_**

**_"But we, you, me and Anna, we became his entire life now, as the acts of a wolf at heart, I'm not sure when it happened exactly, but it did. But the reason the effects of Hathor's mind control didn't hit him that hard. And in the way it did the others was because of me now, but whatever he told you about the NID. Its political sabotage and now that he just showed me that, attempted murder."_**

**_"I'm taking sides in this situation and I don't care if I get court martialed for it, I'm getting you to safety after what you just showed me now. How fast were the symptoms speeding up as Siler said he heard two crashes in a storage room yesterday?" _**she asked and he sighed as he told her the conclusion.**_ "It's proximity range, just like Cass, the closer to the gate I get and the worse it gets."_**

**_"But the sedatives just turned the side effects on them and left the door unlocked, Sam listen to me, but the entire remark that this resulted in. Well it was based on your theory after Nirrti put that bomb in Cassie. But Cassie, Charlie and to tie it up now is your information on the damn thing right now." _**he said and she nodded as Thomas answered him gently at that remark.

**_"Alright tell us everything, this way we can make it clear that if you did come to us, that it's possible. Now you came to me and the institute for medical help and recovery. As you stand a better chance with us then you do with them." _**he said and Daniel nodded.**_ "Found a way around the gag order, and it's compare the show to our names and that does it to." _**he said, before his eyes widened at that.

**_"Oh god, I forgot about my prescription, I'm not risking another case here, and we're too close to the Great Lakes and my read outs. They say my systems impacted and crashed, we do this and I could catch it again right now."_** he said quickly and Anna quickly said it at that to him.**"****_Don't worry I grabbed it out of the medical kit in the office, with the fact you changed into these clothes."_**

**_"And because it's still freezing cold out there, we're close to Halloween and us this close to Canada and the Great Lakes you need to stay on it. And with us this close to Canada, you need to stay warm right now, or you're going to catch it again."_** she said and Sarah nodded. **_"The strand he caught as a kid, and whatever happened just impacted his system?"_** she asked and they both nodded to her.

**_"What strand, what are you talking about?" _**Sam asked and Sarah answered that one.**_ "He came down with pneumonia when he was a preschooler and just after he ended up in the system came down with it again. But that's why he never went up to your team leader's cabin or did any winter sports here. And why he stuck to warm areas, he's afraid of catching it again right now, Captain."_**

**_"In truth now that things hit this point, he'd rather return to the real world, or just find a way for him to bring us with him. As he's got the best of both worlds now, but secret lives destroys a person and that's what's he's feeling right now. That this just barely destroyed him and he needed a chance to return to his original life before you came into it." _**she said as she looked into his eyes then softly.

**_"But I take it Anna was with you if you said that, before you realized all three of you were in the same town and Rob's also in Colorado as well?" _**she asked and he nodded as he explained that to her gently at the question then. **_"Yeah, but the problem is that I know I'm good, but what's wrong with using the others. For once, and especially when I need 18 months to 2 years on sabbatical here."_**

**_"I wanted to go leave and sabbatical ever since we stopped the oribital attack and though I just got back from one, this was more along the lines. Now, of wanting a chance to be with who were my legal guardians in the past. But Bowdern is gone and I just got the news Hume's passed. If I didn't leave immediately and who was going to be next?" _**he asked and she nodded softly then.

**_"But how many blows to the heart can one take, before they return to the real, world and want to be free of what's destroying them emotionally right now?"_** he asked and Jordan nodded. **_"Either too few, or one too many son, let me guess, 989 it fell like it was just yesterday that it happened instead of 25 years at the time?"_** Thomas asked and he nodded as he wiped the tears off his face as he said it.

**_"Seeing it again, it was like it was just yesterday, next comes the fact my memories of the quartet are back. And the man who was supposed to be my mentor, my coach. He passed when I was 18, now I get the news that Humes is dead, and I'm nearly killed in the same accident my parents are. But that sums it up, I'm sick of this, I want to return home and live 2 to 3 years in peace."_**

**_"My parents dug up the cover stones connected to the one covering that gate, but the last good memory I had. And just before the accident was going to visit the quartet in Saint Louis. But my mother was Claire Ballard Jackson, her best friend is a medical General in AMRIID, while my Dad. He's got a friend also in AMRIID, and they're both three star general's in the medical research."_**

**_"And I just dug this out of my parents effects, I was enrolled at Saint Louis, but basketball, academic scholarship, I was intending on joining the order. But thanks to Ballard here's the damn result right now, guys. But my friends from the half soldier/half scientist department, and the spec ops, they're like us. But my closest friends were Sam, Teal'C, Lou Ferretti and Jared Warren here."_**

**_"But Jack threw me up in his place, so it's over with it now, but they, Lou, Jared, Charlie and Dave Dixon. They're on double duty with my team, so on protection duty, and they are not the problem, so no need to get angry at them honey. However the ones that are, that got me into this, are like Jack, and that's what Sam was talking about, and my answering remark to her on that."_**

**_"But I guess you wondered what happened after I got them, the Tollan, off the base right?" _**he asked and the quintet nodded. **_"Yeah we did, so what happened here if they're trying to get rid of you and tried this just to do it now?" _**Thomas asked as he crossed his arms and he explained that to him._**"Well it started after Hathor, but unlike Jack and his black ops buddies now, and here's the catch."**_

**_"You remember that academic's webpage you wrote up on Hathor, Steve?" _**he asked and the other man nodded and smiled as he got it**. ****_"Yeah I do and Sam came to me with you indisposed, supposedly, well that answers the question. And into why she, or whoever that was is, just contacted us, you told them about your past starting with us and Dr. Jordan." _**He said and Daniel nodded to him gently.

**_"Yeah he did, but the added problem was after I figured that out, I also learned she's also got the ability to turn people into Jaffa. Which is what our friend Teal'C is, he changed sides and Cartego was his judgement day now. And the lord deemed him worthy of a second chance, I rallied the girls together. At the time here, and we did the job, but Daniel gave me enough to stop her."_**

**_"And then finished the job by getting our prototype back from her, but we in the science department, and us girls. We're never letting these guys live it down, and my godfather had the same reaction I did. And to thinking we thought he'd been killed a month earlier." _**Sam said and they nodded as Raynor said it.**_ "So I was her information source without realizing it now and as result here now."_**

**_"These guys are humiliated to the point they're trying to kill you, because us scientists are stronger then they are?" _**he asked and the trio nodded. **_"Yeah, but the problem is, now, I humiliated the NID three times in seven months. But the aftermath to Omac and the Tollan, finding the beta gate and possibly the gate builders earth manned posts, if there's more then one and the cliffhanger."_**

**_"So yes I did, starting with you, and here's the problem, regarding why they, the NID, is trying to get me out of the program or kill me. _**_**I was the one that resisted, as hearing she was like a queen bee, like the xenomorphs in Aliens. I was questioning her and then she tried to attack me, but as I tried to stop her. She hit me with a second dose and then sexually assaulted me at the time."**_

_**"After the girls drove her through the gate, Jack's anger at himself at the fact he got turned into a Jaffa, out of his own stupidly. Resulted in that anger being turned on me and he knocked me into the wall, but Jacob Carson asked me. For help to evaluate his mental state and this was test 7 of 7. And he flunked them all, as I went to going over what I knew with Hammond at the time here."**_

_**"Before we realized she took the GDO, it was prototype to over ride every access code used to get through the iris. I decided to get it back and they're pissed that instead of the joint chiefs giving them that mission. They gave it to me and I got it back, following that situation, after I helped the Tollans to escape, they, the NID, fired me, but refused to let me leave completely now."**_

_**"Saying my translation skills were still needed and I found billions of American dollars worth of technology in the follow up to that mission. Before I found the outpost that belonged to whoever built that gate and the beta gate itself now. And finally came the Intel needed to save earth, as I brought back a few hundred thousand in alien technology, and Intel needed for the fight here."**_

_**"But when I was on sabbatical, in Saint Louis, and not realizing I ran into the what was left of the trio that did the Manneheim case. They decided to start shoving up the missions, just running us ragged. Until they chose this planet, as a way to get rid of me, because once on their side of the gate. And the rituals activate you're trapped, I just pulled a bait and switch to get us out of there."**_

**_"But I've just been run through the alnighter from hell, before the effects of this possession started hitting me one by one. My only chance at survival, now was by what you taught me Father, but I'm not going back. And until I'm free of that lunatic, and maybe not even then." _**he said and they nodded angrily at that as they looked at the scratches all over his chest and arms then as he answered him.

As he rubbed his back gently as he looked at him with paternal love in his eyes as he said it then. **_"When with me its sanctuary and these fools don't realize it, but we got connections to social services, but once on holy grounds it's sanctuary. And with the fact her father and the joint chiefs and the president. They are about to over turn the decision no use arguing over this right now at the moment."_**

**_"Then we're protecting you from them no matter what it takes right now, these idiots never learn and it's clear they're not as smart as you are. Just like Richard Kimble, you're great at hiding in public here at the moment. And you have the same appeal to hide yourself from them in this case anyway. But it's sanctuary and they can't touch you without getting arrested by the cops."_**

**_"But there's millions living in this country and 50% of us are scholars, priests and medical doctors and several others. One lone archeologist hiding amongst several hundred million people, it would take three years to find you by then. But once out of the state across the state line, their jurisdiction ends at the state line here in the manhunt." _**he said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that.

Before he could answer him though the phone went off a second time as she saw the tag and she nodded and she grabbed it. **_"Dr. Jordan's office, Dr. Gardner, speaking, how can I help you, yes, and I suppose you expect him to come here."_** she asked and her eyes narrowed as she answered whoever on the phone then. **_'Turn on the speaker, Sarah." _**Jordan mouthed to her and she nodded as she activated it then.

**_"Alright go ahead, my professor and the rest of our team is listening to this."_** she said and Raynor covered his mouth to the duo and they nodded. **_"Before you say it Doctor, I'm already here, but he told me they're catching the first flight out to Athens. Just so they can do a country by country archeological dig search right now." _**Sam said and he heard a sigh as he he answered that as he said it to Jordan.

**_"Doctor Jordan, my name is General George Hammond, I take it she just told you our concerns over this then." _**Hammond asked and Sam gave a nod to Jordan and he nodded**. ****_"Yeah she did and we already told her we haven't seen him and you just missed them, they left on the first flight out of Chicago. It was 10 minutes ago, in fact right now, they arrived three hours ago now here."_**

**_"But the flight gave them seven hours detour, here in Chicago, and they left to catch the next flight out and it left 10 to 15 minutes ago. And you already know that as archeologists we can come and go from dig sites as we please. But this was a short visit and he's heading for the Jesuit HQ in Athens. Before heading for the Vatican." _**he said and they heard a sigh as Warner answered that news firmly.

**_"Well after we lost them at the airport, we just lost track of my patient, he took off and we need your help in finding him right now. Because his condition is going to get worse, if he doesn't receive medical attention and fast."_** he said and Jordan nodded to that as he said it. **_"I don't suppose you got the message after he took off on you, with Anna with him, right now at the moment, but it's clear."_**

**_"That they had enough right now and what's wrong with letting a scientist take a break and get medical care else where then inside the program. Especially after you're the reason we lost two scientists and whoever was let out of that sarcophagus. Is the reason we never associate with your kind, and if he had told me the reason he's in the condition he's in right now at the moment."_**

**_"I don't suppose you considered the fact that he left just to get away from the base and before whatever happens next could kill someone right now?"_** he asked and he heard a sigh. **_"Look I know you see this in the way he does right now, but at the moment what's going on here could result in his becoming a danger to himself and others." _**they heard from a different voice at that and Raynor said it.

As Daniel wrote down a fast remark to that response gently.**_ 'Tell them the truth, I came back to fix our bonds, you're my best friends, my mentor and priest. I came back to reconcile with you guys, before Anna and I met up with you guys in Athens, Steve.'_** he wrote down to him and he read it and then said it firmly to make it clear to them as he said it to her as he introduced himself to her while doing it then.

**_"Look, and my name is Steven Raynor, I'm his best friend and Dr. Gardner his girlfriend, but we know him better then you do and at the moment. In all honestly like we just said you just missed him right now. But he came back to reconcile with us, to fix his friendships with me and Sarah. And reconnect with our mentor and priest right now and just before we all head for Greece."_**

**_"But if he's trying to stay hidden from you guys right now then it means he's feeling better off now. And without you in his life and you getting into the messes he's trying to get out of right now. But from what I gathered from Sam it's clear why he left, he's had enough right now. You wanted him out of the program, you got your wish, he wants to live his life in peace right now."_**

**_"That resignation paper he gave you was so he could return to the real world, the outside world, so what's the deal. Had second thoughts about letting him go, or is it you're determined to keep him on a short leash. And never give him a true chance to rest and heal up, emotionally, away from you guys right now. Before you say it doctor and believe me I understand right now."_**

**_"I get that you're concerned about him, but at the moment I think he needs outside medical help right now. You just met him and you don't know him in the way I do, Doctor, aside from that. It's that our priest, in his eyes, our priest, once we became his students. He decided on the act of becoming our adoptive father, but once out of the state, he's no longer your responsibility."_**

**_"Back in the real world and once away from the program that's when it's no concern of yours if he chooses to come see us. And even if he does, what makes you think he'd let you bring him back at the moment. And definitely when he's on the edge of ending up in ICU, because his system impacted and crashed. Because you ran him ragged and to the point that he's close to a relapse."_**

**_"He's already suffered one serious relapse because he forgot to get himself out of the rain and by the time it hits him again, it's too late. So in my eyes, I think he needs medical attention and by someone not biased over the fact. That he's a civilian surrounded by military personnel and he needs another civilian for this." _**he said sharply and they heard a firm tone in the voice as she answered him.

**_"Before you say it, I don't suppose you considered he came to me for help exactly, do you, Doctor. Because only a truly devoted member of the church would turn to their priest in times of crisis, said crisis his soul was at risk right now. You remember what Captain Carter said, the technology would take everything he is and do permenant damage and you'd lose him anyway."_**

**_"So to him, it's why bother with dealing with your department, or your mental health department and when you think he's a threat to himself. When he can come to someone that he can actually get help from. Said help from the church right now, he needs me right now. Go back, he meant go home, to me, and his legal guardians who are just like me." _**Thomas said to her sternly at that remark.

**_"Let me make this clear right now Doctor, as you don't understand what he meant when he said that. But you remember the Roman Catholic Church rituals, when on holy grounds it's sanctuary and that calls for non violence. He came to me for help and I am his priest and explained certain things to me. But once on order grounds that's a sanctuary and you NID guys can't touch him colonel."_**

**_"But the remark of, 'I have to go back.', was he meant he had to return home, start at life before he met you guys. And then take it back another 17 years to when he was just a child, but he's thinking straight. And enough that he decided it's back to the beginning for him and where to. As I know if you checked L.A., and he wasn't there and he's headed for Saint Louis first."_**

**_"He's from Saint Louis, Missouri and we have a branch out there that's connected to mine so he's decided the only help he needs. And right now, is disconnect the link between him and the planet this started with. So why not consider it as spiritual help first, before emotional and physical_**. **_And once recovered and then he'll return, but until then we're not forcing him into it."_**

**_"Aside from that, that's why he left in the first place, he had no where else to turn to right now. And his soul is at risk right now, in jeopardy and he decided to turn to the only person, the people that could help him. Right now, were us of the Jesuit orders, he needs help and he had no where else to turn. Till he chose to turn to us now and came home Doctor, General and with that."_**

**_"You forget something else right now, that at times the cops decide on witness protection, here. And he came to me for help and the help he needs from me can do more good then yours can. He's not suicidal, he's thinking straight and he knows that trying to do your job for you could be the clincher. In landing him in mental health, so to him the only chance at surviving this situation."_**

**_"It's by coming to us and right to his legal guardians, who are two members of the trio that did the Manneheim case. So until he's ready to return he's welcome to stay as long as he wants to, but if you continue to pull this crap. And I'm calling the only officers that have a connection to him. Your boss doctor, Dr. Darrel Matheson, so watch it." _**he said firmly as Raynor finished that remark sternly.

As Daniel scrawled seven names down on a piece of paper and gave it to him, as he nodded to the intercom and then pointed at the next name on the list. As Janet saw her name as the one he was pointing at then. And he nodded as he went over that firmly as he said it. **_"Dr. Raynor seriously, the effects of what happened on this mission caused a severe case of P.T.S.D., and we need to monitor this safely."_**

**_"Because if a flashback hit and someone in your grouping could be hurt or he hurts himself."_**They heard in response and he shook his head, as Daniel wrote it out. **_'I'm thinking straight at the moment Steve, and my thinking is that the further away from the base and gate I am. And the safer for everyone involved right now, its proximity range, closer to the gate I am, the link gets stronger.'_**

**_'Further away it gets weaker, it's like Cassandra, same thing, in combination, of my research. Said research over possessions and demonology, Charlie Kawalsky and Cassandra. So I just put that to the test and he's lost his grip on me until we break it completely.'_**he wrote out and turned the paper to him and he read it and nodded as he said that into the phone gently as he looked at it as he read it out to her.

**_"Doctor Frasier, at the moment if he was standing in front of me right now, it's he's clearly thinking straight right now here. And straight enough to realize that the further away from the base and the device he is. And the safer for everyone involved here as its a case of proximity range from the base itself. But then it's clear to me that like your daughter it's the same thing, exact same thing."_**

**_"So the further away from the base and that device he is and the safer for everyone right now, but I was just watching the episode focused on the girl. And I decided if Sam decided to put that to the test, then Daniel was testing out proximity as well and it seem's that the conclusion now in this. In his eyes right now, is that the further away from the base he gets and that device."_**

**_"And the safer for everyone it is, because the link gets worse as it goes further down the mountain then going up and out. Whatever you did resulted in the side effects being turned on you, because you did exactly what he told you not to do right now. So you unleashed the side effects on yourself and he decided to get as far away from you and the base as possible to break the link."_**

**_"So if you're wanting him back, back on the base, then you better guess again, because the time frame on whatever this lunatic did to him. Well it just came to an end right now, and he's thinking clearly enough to protect everyone from this lunatic that got his hands on him. Psychic link, the closer to the device he gets and the stronger and more dangerous the symptoms get right now."_**

**_"So in all honesty the added side effects of whatever happened last night, before he escaped right now. In fact if we saw him, we'd see this as he's thinking rationally enough right now to know the only help he needs. At the moment is the from medical institute that our priest has access to right now." _**he said and they heard Hammond answer that remark gently at that news.

"If it wasn't for the fact he's not saying anything right now, I feel like I'm hearing his observation of this in your voice right now, son. Dr. Raynor, as to why its because only he could come to the conclusion this fast and once out of the mountain right now." he said with a bemused chuckle at the analysis as he heard his voice echo that remark on the last two sentences there as he answered him at the remark then gently at the news.

_**"At the moment I feel like I'm hearing his analysis to the situation in your voice, Doctor, as to why I'm saying this. Right now, it's because only he could come to the conclusion that fast. And realize it, but if you're saying this right now, are you sure he never made contact with you guys, before they left?" **_he asked and Raynor ran his hands through his hair as he answered that question.

**_"Like I said you just missed them they left an hour ago, before Captain Carter dropped into my office, General. But as I said, for him, he needed a break and he's feeling fine right now, but if you keep this up. How long before it puts him in the E.R., exactly huh, because the longer this goes on. And someone on our side is going to get hurt, just leave him be and when he's ready he'll return."_**

**_"He's not a criminal or fugitive, he's a man who deserves a break from the job and if that means he takes it away from you, that's fine with us. But you're acting like the U.S. marshals in the movie and he's Kimble trying to clear his name. As with that in mind right now and how long do you expect us not to realize that your tv show is no show at all General, as to why I'm saying that."_**

**_"We just figured it out, my best friend is the man being portrayed by Michael Shanks, he destroyed his credit and bank cards, no use tracing him that way. And the first check was delivered to California, you forget Abagnale, he was a master of disguise staying hidden for three years, it took four months for the marshals to find Kimble and all these guys were smarter then their pursuers."_**

**_"So how many years would it take before you finally found him and when you did its we send a message back that you've been lied to all this time. And that your second in command and third of the base, O'neill. As well as his marine counterpart are the ones working for the alter ego." _**he said and they heard an immediate tone to that and Sam smiled dangerously as Janet answered that.

"The quickness of that jab came through immediately and she's trying to head off you asking questions, regarding why Steve would say that to you. Then again they know that the second you get the truth they're all getting court martialed and going to jail for attempted murder right now." Thomas said and Hammond nodded to that. "At the moment our truth is the only truth that counts in this case at the moment."

"Sam, the quintet and I saw the scratches and the symbol on his chest and now that she knows the truth. She's making sure that Hammond knows he's been lied to here and she's determined to have him court martialed for it. But it's the proverbial straw at the moment and she's trying to head it off before you ask us. Into why Sam is ticked here at this and why we're not handing him over." Raynor said as they heard the remark then.

"Yeah and it's trying to prevent the bomb from being dropped too soon now, I'm waiting for the general to call in. Before I drop the act and tell him what I just saw all over his body and making it clear that we did it again in this. In regarding Hathor and the prototype and as a result, I'm a double agent. I'm working for the pentagon in putting these guys away for good long time." Janet smiling and he nodded surgery a smile.

**_"How well do you him, you been separated for 2 years now, and it's against the law to interfere in military searches, Doctor."_** she said and Jordan crossed his arms as Sam said it sharply. **_"Oh really Doctor, well is it a crime to want a few months off just so you can get help else where right now. Is it a crime to want to just separate from the base for close to a year and when you really need it."_**

**_"That remark in desperation only says one thing to me right now, Jack, Frasier, it says that now that he's separated from you. It's that whatever you are involved in, you're trying to get him back, just to finish this mission of yours. And with that, general I'm sorry, but I refuse to cooperate regarding this, and he's already phoned dad, dad knows the truth."_ **she said and he said it quickly.

**_"He told your father regarding what you and I are involved in?"_** he repeated and she nodded. **_"Yeah he did, and I ran into him just as he and Anna left for the airport. And he showed me his chest and I swear, what they're telling you is true right now. But we have rules regarding this and for a member to be in emotional state, and by that at the moment here right now, General."_**

**_"General he wanted a break right after the keeper, and he told me he was intending to go see the priests that were connected to the Manneheim case. For personal reasons, but said personal reasons are they, Warren and Matheson are friends of the family, they're his legal guardians. But I do believe when emotionally compromised, we, in both departments, need a sabbatical for it."_**

**_"I mean a severe emotional state, but they're forcing him to keep going but it's required. Now, that the military let their civilian counterparts take a break when they want." _**she said and Frasier quickly said it.** _"It's against the law in the military to leave without telling anyone they're going on sabbatical, Captain."_ **she said and Sam crossed her arms as she answered that remark at that statement.

**_"He was going to tell us anyway, but you just prevented that you liars, what, just because he did what you can't. You're trying to set up you two, you're out of your damn minds right now, both of you are. General he'd already gone over their heads when he said that he contacted the joint chiefs. As well as Matheson and Warren, but they gave us him permission, and these guys break it now."_**

**_"Sir, you know against the law to lie to a superior officer, and not give a member of the team a chance to rest. We've been run ragged, and we're all exhausted and with that, that's why he took off. He's sick of your way of doing things and what you been pulling lately, in things. What you, Mckenzie and Jack have been doing is illegal, Frasier, he's been needing a break for months now."_**

**_"Daniel told me he intended to take a few months break to go see some relatives in Saint Louis. So what's the reason for not allowing him to take that break, well it's the fact you were determined here. To not have your damn plan fall apart, because he's not on this mission, and without him. It's the plan falls apart, and it stays apart till he comes back and with those words now, General."_**

**_"Daniel contacted me via satillite phone and told me some interesting information into why he takes missions one after another. And it's just so he can run us ragged, not giving us a chance to rest, but this latest one. It's attempted murder and political sabotage to the highest degree right now. And Frasier and Oneill are in on it, as is Mckenzie and Makepeace, it's the NID."_**

**_"After Hathor at the time they're humiliated at the fact that they gave in and Daniel didn't and with it the mission they wanted you turned it over to Daniel. But he got the GDO back, he salvaged the situation with the Tollan, the beta gate and now getting the Intel needed to protect earth. They're sick of hearing your praise over him and it's a psychosis right now here in his case."_**

**_"And the psychosis in all their eyes right now is 'a civilian scientist can't get results done, but the U.S. military can't. Just what is he doing right that we aren't, and why are the joint chiefs and the general listening to him exactly.'. But this was a set up, we, Daniel and I, have been humiliating them one too many times and as a result, their furious he resisted and they couldn't."_**

**_"But that scar line on his arm was do to an injury when he was a kid, a preschooler no less right now. But he fell through thin ice as a child and the jolt was so bad, that not remembering he still had his skates on. He sliced his wrist by accident on the blade of his skates, but the jolt to his system. He came down with pneumonia and as a result that's why he decided to test things out."_**

**_"But he used that scar to test them and they flunked the test as a result, but this psychosis over him is thanks to Hathor. But you prefer intellect over athletics and as a result here that's why they're jealous. Because you show more attention to us, give us their missions to us and we, the two of us. Have become the salvation of earth, and they're jealous about that the moment."_**

**_"That your showing more attention to him and me, because of our skills, and not their fast wits and athletic abilities. But the stereotypes just took a dangerous turn and the psychosis is serious, that's why Daniel reported him. And to us last night, just before he collapsed, I just got full story from him and Sarah and Steven just showed me the photos they took here as well right now."_**

**_"Regarding why we found blood on the sheets last night, after we got him in detox, it's because we entered stage two of possessions here." _**She said and he finished that.**_ "She's right we did at the moment and with that, it seems to me that your people in the intelligence department are like spooks, CIA agents. But don't civilian's have a right to come and go as they please in this program."_**

**_"Because it seems to me that this program has turned into a prison, and not a case of simply working in civil services and with that in mind here now, Colonel. And it's also against the law to be holding a man hostage though he wants to move on with his life right now at the moment, Captain, Doctor. As such right now, if you really want to help him, then just leave him be right now."_**

**_"But help you bring him back so he's stuck in a mental institution, I don't think so and for the record, after he dropped in. He made it more clear then ever right now, he had enough of the scrutiny you placed on him. And because the general is buying Carson's opinions more then your psychiatrical counterpart. It's enough, _****_because you set him up by going to this planet, but it's a cross."_**

**_"And double cross and it's because your black ops buddies are furious at the fact that the joint chiefs are giving their missions to a civilian scientist. _****_Now, that he resisted tooth and nail what Hathor pulled 6 months ago. And they didn't and that scar on his arm at the wrist. It's due to his accidentally cutting himself on his ice skates, and to answer your question regarding him now."_**

**_"And how well do we know him, we know him well enough to know that he's gone back to the warmth of the cities he spent the most time in. That with the fact his system impacted and crashed that he had to get to the duo. That know his physical well-being better then you do. And enough to know if he was trying to stay hidden, he wouldn't immediately come to us right now, so with that."_**

**_"He knows, we know, what's needed to be done in order to protect others from him, or whoever turned him into a host right now. And in the same way they did it to his late friend and team mate, but with that in mind right now. How well do you guys know him exactly at the moment, you spent what. 18 months together, and the 4 of us have known him for ten years so with that right now."_**

**_"Consider the fact that he just wanted a break and he left so he could get the real medical attention he needed and from someone that understands a thing. Or two, on demonic possession right now and he possibly came to see our priest here at the college, just so they could do this themselves."_ **Jordan said and they heard Jack snap it out, firmly, but gently and Daniel pointed to to his name then.

"And I'm just repeating that right now, but these people have turned into jail wardens in a high security prison or mental institute. And when Daniel knows he's clean and strong mentally and emotionally, but I said they lost their god damn minds right now. But he needed a break and if he had to escape the military mental institute then so be it now for freedom here." Jordan said, agreeing with his double's opinion firmly at that remark.

**_"If you're sounding like this, I take it he told you the truth already, once he was with you at the moment."_** 'John' said and Thomas crossed his arms. **_"No he didn't, they just put two and two together and realized why they haven't seen him. And in close to three years now at the moment, Colonel. They just figured it out that the movie and show was no show at all, but the truth now at the moment."_**

**_"And with that how long do you expect them to take the lies right now."_ **Sam said firmly and Thomas finished that. **_"She's right, we did figure it out now,_ ****_but how long do you expect us to see the show created about your team now. And without us connecting the dots to why he went underground. And hasn't been seen in close to 3 years, and not realize that Michael Shanks is portraying him."_**

**_"Because the movie and the tv show makes more sense to why he's been gone for close to 3 years in our eyes right now. And why, of all people, would Sam come to us for help, including Steven, just so she can stop Hathor. So care to explain this or do I have to go to Matheson and get a clarification. Because the duo that are connected to him are Matheson and Warren's father, young man." _**

**_"And though you're an adult, to me, and the others in the general, as well as my counterparts in Saint Louis are 18 to 25 years older then you are. But if you never studied psychology of the mind, at a certain time faces start clearing. And as the memories start coming forward and as they start coming forward. It results in a situation like this, because this situation you put him into."_**

**_"It's the direct aftermath of the previous mission right now, and the faces of his other legal guardians are back. But psychology of memories 101: once the memories come back of certain people or a flashback to mission. Like the last mission come back, it's _****_as though it was just yesterday it happened. As the memories get unlocked as the memories to whoever was connected to them."_**

**_"You consider the possibility that all he wanted after having to relive the death of his parents on the last episode prior to this mission. And this mission is the catalyst for what happened in the last one. But he never had the chance to recover emotionally from the death of his parents. If he mattered to you at all, you would have let him take a 6 month to 2 year sabbatical for a break."_**

**_"And instead you immediately take the next mission, not giving him a chance to see his adoptive relatives, so as far as I'm concerned. It's you don't give a damn about anything but yourself young man. But the inner child of the victim decides to return whoever helped raise them as the people. The ones that helped his parents raise them are surrogate parents and with that in mind." _**

**_"So get this straight, right now Colonel, any person that starts suffering a memory like whatever happened last time right after he collapsed now. Has now resulted in his taking refuge in the one place he feels safe now. In the care of his family, he's homesick at the moment and with that. Why should I help you bring him in, because whatever you're hiding from George now."_**

**_"It's enough that whatever happened on this mission, had he not survived the cave in now, then once the duo and I learned why we haven't seen him. And he never came back like he promised and you're the one ending up behind bars and with you whoever's plan this was. But again, if you, or Frasier, ever cared at all about him, you'd have given him a chance to take a break finally."_**

**_"When I got my first look at him after his being gone for close to three years now I see a young man who's physically and mentally exhausted right now. To the point that he's on the edge of ending up in the emergency room. And it's because he's two steps away from having his system impact and crash on him. And right now he needed a severe break, so where's your common sense."_**

**_"Or is it that you prefer not to take a break and want to keep going, that you're driving others into exhaustion right now huh?"_ **he asked and he heard Hammond say it gently._ **"Are you saying that's why he went AWOL, just to get a break, and before something lands him in the hospital. Because my second and third in command are not letting him take the break he so desperately needed now."**_

**_"And with it, this is part of some conspiracy regarding him at the moment."_ **he asked and Sarah answered that.** _"Yes that's exactly what we're saying right now General, getting a very good look at him. And from the last episode and up to when he came to us, we can see that he's beyond exhausted right now. But our conclusion to this is that it's political sabotage now to the highest degree."_**

**_"Now I may be his ex girlfriend, but nothing changed between us, in fact when around me he's acting like he still belongs to me." _**she said to him as he leaned his shoulder against hers.** _"And what we can also in see in his body language is he's so exhausted and emotionally wracked up. That he's needing a severe break right now, and it seems to be me that ever since Hathor your people, the duo."_**

**_"As well O'neill's marine counterpart right now are all involved in a conspiracy against him, because you keep giving their missions to my student. Starting with the GDO, then he salvages the situation with the Tollan. Following that is the fact he could have found the outpost to whoever made the gates. When he found the beta gate and now he brings back the intel needed to protect earth."_**

**_"But four scores in five months since Nem, if that doesn't make it clear to why these guys are so jealous and the psychosis is now, 'The military can't get results and yet the civilian scientist does, just what is he doing right. That we aren't and why are the joint chiefs listening to him exactly.'. That they decided if Mckenzie didn't work at you throwing him out of the program now."_**

**_"When the psychiatrist working for his godfather sees in him, what they're determined to hang on to it like a security blanket. And Daniel already told me that O'neill there attacked him twice, so he decided on a little test. In regarding him_****_, as well as O'neill's marine counterpart, Makepeace. To see whether or not they can tell the difference between real and stage acting after Hathor."_**

**_"But my student is not the one that needs an extended stay in mental health, however O'neill does, if he can't control that temper right now. And young man, do you recall the added touch to the seven deadly sins. And with it, anger being of them, the others being lust and pride. It seems to me you self destructed, because you're not willing to admit that you're the one who needs help."_**

**_"Before you say it Major, do you know why he went to me, if he came here in the first place, do you know what type of priest I really am?"_ **Thomas asked and Sam smiled dangerously. **_"Well if you don't, then you never read his full record, but that cross in his apartment was the symbol of the order we both belong to. At times we work as teachers and others social workers, but let me it clear."_**

**_"But the term priest in my case, is I'm not a normal priest, I'm a Jesuit and we at times work for the state department in these case. For him, he grew attached to me, and it's I'm his own kind, if I was his mentor now, but in truth here. It's that his parents were connected to the Jesuit order in Saint Louis. If you hate science fiction, we're what the Jedi order really is, they called the force now."_**

**_"A hokey religion, because they thought it the same way an atheist does about the religions we all believe in here in America. But my order is close to that, he's third generation Jesuit, so he came to his own kind, in both us and our female counterparts. If he came here, he's coming to his own kind for help, but if you want to protect the secrecy of this program you're connected to now."_**

**_"Then I suggest you leave my Cubs alone, because the military after two young scholars is going to get attention. I may have been separated from him and Anna for close to 3 years but it doesn't matter they're like my own children. But consider the possibility to why the public is trying to figure out why you're trying to chase down two civilians who have the right to come and go."_**

**_"As they please and with that, to everyone on the planet, this is enough to get their attention and wondering what caused it. And have everyone all over the planet wondering what they did to warrant a APB out on them."_ **he said and Jordan nodded in agreement. **_"He's right, if you want to protect the secrecy of your program, it's by leaving the kids be."_ **He said they heard a firm tone to that remark.

**_"At the moment, doctor, this is case of secrecy of the program at risk and it would help if you could help in preventing it from getting all over the tabloids. It's a matter of national security, and to protect that security, but if you really want to help him. Then you'll help us bring him _****_in unharmed, and her with him, but he needs help."_** he said and the trio shook their heads to him and he nodded.

**"You're the one who needs help young man, what you did is illegal, but let me tell you right now, if you were intending to catch him and diagnose him. Before he got to Carter, you just failed miserably, because he did at the moment. Carter is on his way to the base, Sam wasn't lying about that to you, Carter is a two star, he knows." **Jordan said sternly and they heard a hand slam on the desk at that.

"Well if that doesn't tell me anything nothing ever does, you deduced this so quickly boys that you can see what psychosis is showing. If you practically told me these two needed an extended stay in mental health, because they're clinging to this certain point of view like its a security blanket. Not willing to admit that O'neill's the one that needs help and a stay in mental health and Daniel's fine." Hammond said and the quartet nodded to him.

"Nice touch wording on that and at the moment you're right, but to them, it's the thought that their point of view, regarding Daniel is the only one that matters. And they're not willing to admit right now that they're sick and they need help right now. Seeing in my brother now, I could see he was fine right now, but like Anakin, to him. It's his point of view is that his mentor turned on him, is the certain point of view now here."

"But to the council, what's left of it, the view is that Anakin was seduced by the seven deadly sins, he ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. And when that happened the good person he was, was murdered, so what Ben told Luke was true. From a certain point of view, and Daniel's point of view is these two are the ones that are suffering a psychosis, he's thinking straight." Raynor said and he nodded to him gently.

Before he could say it Sam's pager went off and she checked it and Daniel saw the number and hold up five fingers and she nodded as he left the room at that. Just as Raynor passed him a route to get to the nearest payphone in the building and he nodded. As he left the room as he grabbed a quarter out of his pocket and dialed then.**_ "Matheson here."_** he said and Daniel smiled as he said it to him gently at that


	4. Need Rewrite V: The Sting III

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 2: The Past And Present Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4: The Need Rewrite III: The Sting Operation III**

**_"Hey so what's the verdict now."_ **Daniel asked and he heard a gentle tone as he answered him. **_"We spoke to Jumper, Addison and the president and they called off the search, you and Dr. Thompson, you're free to go. But we're telling the truth to George in the middle of this call, if they called in. But there's no general in NID, so them trying to call you to bring you back, and they're desperate."_**

**_"But if they drag up the coach, just let them have it, because the coach has no other members of his family in the military. And even if he did, they'd be SGC, not NID, so he drags up a fake relative of Bowdern. Counteract that with you're knowing his entire backstory, son, the last time you saw them. It was just a few weeks ago, you know everything about him, they don't, so use that now."_**

**_"If they try to use the coach's middle name as the said general and we both know that the coach had no relatives in the military other then himself. And even if he did, he's going to be SGC and not NID, so if he forges those papers to over ride our decision. That's enough to get him arrested for attempted kidnapping, murder and forgery, as to why that is right now in desperation."_**

**_"It's because they know that once you tell Ray and Walter they're screwed right now, as you know more about the coach's background then they do, son. Considering they, the trio and Hume helped us and your parents raise you right now as a result. But your inner 4 to 9 year old has decided to return to your biological den and as a result it's leading you back to one of the dens."_**

**_"That you spent the most time at here so with that, it's they don't know you at all at the moment here." _**he said and Daniel nodded in relief as he answered him.**_ "Alright call back in five minutes on dad's line, because they're in a debate with the priest working here in my college and my mentor. But the threat to national security is them not leaving us alone, and it's enough, now here in this."_**

**_"So they want to protect the security of the program, then leave us be."_ **he said and they heard Dillon say it to that.**_ "Alright tell Adam to say that to him, and make it clear, you, Sam and Anna know this the most that to protect the security of the program. And that's not if whoever in the crows at the airport in Colorado Springs over heard the conversation between you and the clerk now there."_**

**_"It's by leaving you be, so the military trying to arrest two civilian scholars, no older then 34 years old is going to get attention. And have them start wondering what the big secret you're both connected to is. Before they put two and two together and realize that the tv show is not a show at all, but the truth."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently at that remark.

**_"Alright I'm heading back in there, call back in five minutes as we're: the girls and I have to make it clear to the duo in what to say. But it's making it clear now, that they're jeopardizing the program, by not backing off right now."_ **he said and they heard a gentle click and Dillon nodded. "I just hung up the and I'm getting ready to phone you George." he said and Hammond nodded to him at that gently then.

As he walked into the room and pulled out a fresh piece of paper and wrote out. **_'Jumper and Addison, as well as the president called off the search. We're free to go, but they're calling back in five minutes on Hammond's side of the phone. But make it clear that the threat to national security is the duo and the NID not leaving us alone, Sam, Professor.' _**he said and turned it to her, and Jordan nodded to him.

As Sam wrote out the next remark as she wrote it out to him,**_ 'The threat to national security is the fact that sending our teams searching for one man and woman. They want to protect the security of the program just leave them be right now. He needs a break and he needs a chance to recover, but most of all. Its separating from us for the duration, but _****_they keep this up and it will blow it.'_**

**_"So leave them alone right now.'_ **she wrote out and he nodded as he wrote back. **_'What's it going to take regarding these guys, they're trying to protect the program by leaving and not having your friends come after them. And it's going in reverse, but you're trying to protect it, by getting him back. So now what, they're stubborn about this right now?'_** he asked and she wrote that out to him.

"If we want to protect the program then it's by letting him leave for a few months and Annie with him at the moment. We can protect the program this way, and before it gets out the military CIA is trying to cover things up. But they keep it up and they're going to expose the secrecy of the program by coming after two archaeologists. It's going to get attention and blow the secrecy status, so back off." Jack said, saying the entire remark.

As Daniel drew two lines under it to emphasize the point, as she said it._** "We want to protect the program it's by leaving him be right now, and her with him. Right now, we can protect the program this way, but they keep this up right now. And they're going to expose the secrecy of the program here. By coming after two archaeologists, the military after two archaeologists, it's going to get attention.'**_

**_'And if it does it's going to blow the secrecy of the program, so to protect it, we leave them be.' _**she said and he nodded said it firmly as he repeated that in his voice. **_'Alright both of you listen to me right now, you want to protect the secrecy of the program as they are trying to do that themselves. But you coming after them like this, the military after two archeologists, it's going to get attention."_**

**_"And enough that attention is going to have every civilian scientist on the planet wondering what the big secret is. What with the fact you're trying to hunt down two young scholars, and bring them back to Colorado right now. So to us I'd say the practical thing to do right now, General, Doctor Warner. But if you don't want to draw attention, it's simple right now, but leave them be."_**

**_"The threat to national security is the fact that sending your teams searching for one man. Let alone one woman who knows him better then you do right now, in the act of things, but to them right now. They're trying to keep the secrecy of the program secret at the moment and with it now. Trying to lay low and protect the program, but you're jeopardizing the secrecy by this fight."_**

**_"They want to protect the security of the program, keeping it quiet, and you want to protect it then, just leave them be right now. He needs a break and he needs a chance to recover, but most of all, it's separating from you guys for the duration. So if you want to protect the secrecy of your program, and they want to right now, then it's just one option, just leave them be right now."_**

_**"Or it just blows the secrecy to whatever he's been doing since he came into contact with you people, and whoever you are, get this straight right now. But if he came to us, we wouldn't bother in turning him into you, or Anna if she took off with him. And you're acting like the U.S. marshall's office that were searching for Ford on the Fugitive right now, and with that in mind here."**_

_**"At the moment just before he left my office, if he just showed us the evidence needed to land you, Frasier, and whoever else tried to have him killed, in jail. So if you don't want him to spill the beans right to Hammond then you better back off right now. He comes to me, I'm not turning him into you, it's free country, he deserves his freedom away from you and with it right now."**_

_**"But if we saw him and saw what you never bothered to examine more thoroughly. Then we'd see this as its not a matter of danger physically or mentally, in his case. It's now gone spiritual, but whatever studies he was running prior to Carter getting it, and being turned into a host, Colonel. That study has turned into a morbid case of irony and when he's the victim of it."**_

**_"So why not leave this to the people that actually know what they're talking about right now." _**he said, but before she could answer him, the phone on the other end of the line went off and they heard a thwap sound. Knowing Hammond just slammed his hand down on the speaker at that as they heard him say it. **_"This is General Hammond go ahead."_** he said and they heard Matheson at that as he said it firmly.

"Oh this should be good, son dual side sided screen I want to see the look on his face when we tell him I know what they pulled to get rid of you five years ago." Matheson said and he nodded as they saw Hammond slam his hand on the speaker as he said it to whoever was on the other end of the line. Before they heard Matheson say it. "**_George, this is Darrel Matheson, and regarding this situation, it's been called off."_**

**_"If he told you this yesterday, he wasn't kidding, after the test results shot through he asked permission from us. That after he sent us the test battery on the technology to go see some old friends. Friends of mine and Dillon's jumping the NID's attempt to get him out of the program we had it. In cross and double planned from the second he returned from their mission, in fact, it's true."_**

**_"George, Daniel called us right after he got there and before Captain Carter arrived, and we and the president decided that for the sake of national security. We're letting him and Dr. Thompson go for however long they want to, but the men he's going to see, it's because they're his legal guardians as am I. But the duo, they're team mates to our coach: that is his father, me and Dr. Warren."_**

**_"But our coach was the priest that did the Manneheim case 42 years ago, and what's left of the quartet Dillon and I are connected to. Are the duo he's going to see now, but this situation, regarding the technology took a deadly turn. And he's going to the duo that can help him right now regarding this. As they did it once before and like I said it was when the three of us were kids ourselves."_**

**_"They did the Manneheim case 42 years ago and he also told us that the people of the planet they went to put a curse on him. And turned it into a chemical version to a possession, that's why his symptoms were getting worse. Right after Dr. Frasier sedated him, and failing to acknowledge the fact. That he knows more then she does, she turned the side effects on herself."_**

**_"Although that's not if she's involved in his plans of cross and double as well, but when he was planning this test and jumping their attempt. Just to have him committed or thrown out of the program just before this mission. And prior to the Keeper, Jared, Daniel, Lou and the girls decided on this together. The seven, and we, decided to test O'neill and the others by Delaris and then by this."_**

**_"Jack's brother and Makpeace in this psychosis over Hathor, the test results got unlocked with what happened at the moment. We been planning this ever since, we brought Jacob into it at the time now, but he knows everything. But deciding on a cross and double cross was the best idea we had at the time. And what happened earlier this week was apart of it, but he activated the whole thing."_**

**_"Last Tuesday's discussion activated the rest of the plan and it was if he refused to let him leave, he's just showing that's he's really gone NID. And with him is Makepeace, but Daniel got direct permission from us now to go on vacation. He also told us the side effects of the technology and last night. Last night was a speedball effect, that's in the guidelines to the technology Jolinar told us."_**

**_"Because Daniel explained to me that mixing sedatives or any drugs with the technology and it causes a speed ball effect. But Colonel O'neill this was a little trap for you and Makepeace, regarding your psychosis over Hathor now. To see if you'd be able to tell the difference between what is real and what is not. I suppose you wonder where that scar on his wrist came from at the time."_**

**_"Well that scar is part of things of when he was a child, but he used it as a way to test you and this psychosis of yours. And as this was a case of cross and double cross in your case, we were testing you. And you failed the test, and you and Makepeace are NID moles. So as of now, you're hereby relieved of duty and deactivated as of now."_**he said and Daniel smiled then firmly at the looks their faces.

"He takes the next mission, before Daniel asks you, regarding leaving again to go see Walter, Ray and Arthur..." Bowdern said and Hammond nodded in agreement and he finished that. "Well then that just says he's gone NID, and if he refuses to let Daniel leave, to go see the quartet. That just says he's trying to save their asses, once this gets to us right now." Hammond said and the sextet paled at that remark as it went further.

**_"One other thing George, Frasier's working for me in shutting these guys down for good after the damn scenario with Hathor. Team conference call and Omac helped us set this up, Jacob and Frasier were involved from the get go." _**Matheson said and he nodded and the duo paled in shock at the news as Jacob walked into the room and crossed his arms and the duo paled as he said it sternly to them.

As Jack straightened up, and moved to him as he shook his hand and Jacob smiled at him as Janet, Warren, Ferretti, Harper and the other female members of the grouping smiled as Jacob looked at the duo with a stern look at this as he said it to 'John' at that remark. **_"So try this and you get founded out long before you can bring them back. Games up young man, you been put on psyche watch indefinitely, gentlemen."_**

"**_Did you really expect to get away with this gentlemen, you just pissed me off, I am General Jacob Carter, Major O'neill. And you are so lucky that my daughter was never raped or I swear I would kill you before I thrown you in jail for this. You sick little bastard, what, just because he's better then you, you resort to this, you're hereby deactivated as of now!"_** Jacob snapped at him and he paled.

**_"You were too late you little bastards, Daniel told our friends in full detail to what happened on that planet. And as everything a guy like you never tells a psychiatrist. And about your own stints he told General, Doctors. Walter Morrison and Kate Pulaski. Let alone our friends, everything that hapened on that planet, did you really expect to get away with this you little brats?!"_**

**_"Boys this is a sting operation, like George said, did you really think we didn't know what you're trying to do here at the moment. Because I don't have to hear the words, they ran into some old friends of our's from college. But they decided to debunk your claims on Daniel and making it clear here. That nothing is getting you out of psych watch right now." _**Jacob said and they paled at that news.

**_"Yeah that's right, this came into my fax number, here have a look."_** Jacob said as he passed the results that Dr. Jacobs gave them and they read it and paled in shock. **_"The SGA infiltration team intercepted him long, before the NID could catch him and bring him back. Hank sent his unit to go get him as well, George, but not only was the IOA on board that plane, as was one of their Navy admirals."_**

**_"Admiral, Doctor, Walter Morrison was on the plane, he told him and Katie everything George, and I mean everything. Though the bastard never violated him, it was still enough this left him beyond traumatized. It was Johnny's stint word for word, right down to the limit, but Daniel told me this directly. They weren't supposed to leave earth anyway, all missions were cancelled."_**

**_"Until Easter right now, but he knew that we found out long before their claims came true and they're stuck under psyche watch anyway. So that explains why he was arguing with him, Daniel was ordered to return to SGA to recover. But they knew why we found out and you're going to kill both him and Makepeace. Before busting them back to first lieutenant." _**he said and Hammond nodded angrily.

**_"Thank god for the SGA, they can deal with this, but what we can't do in the program, they can and with that. Rob what was the medical conference on if he ran into Ian and Derek, let alone Tracy, Adam and Jason?" _**Hammond asked and he explained that as he crossed his arms.**_ "Studies on the sarcophagus and what it does to a person: physically, mentally and emotionally, that research."_**

**_"Daniel decided to be their test subject and debunk Mckenzie's research on it and the claims these two gave."_**he said and Hammond nodded as he crossed his arms. **_"Ian and Derek, they suggested, regarding Mckenzie's next pet theory, that they be allowed to study him, without the drugs involved here. As they see what the heck is going on, if we encounter another one of the said scientists."_**

**_"Instead of an evaluation by waiting and seeing if he has another reaction, do the studies here at the base, as we see what happens."_**he said and Hammond nodded sternly. **_"Agreed, I like that idea, but regarding this situation, if Derek and Ian suggested this to you and told you that the test results just came back. So they say everything that is being pointed directly at Johnny at the moment."_**

**_"And they think this was entirely a school boy grudge if they tried to have him killed or worse, trapped on that planet?!" _**he said slowly and Carson nodded sternly. **_"Well, well, well, so Daniel decided to be their test subject on what it does in the come down, but the attack was faked. Harper was wearing pads under his fatigues and he never went AWOL, he was ordered to return to the SGA."_**

**_"While Daniel told the entire airport in what episode we were on and..., oh that's priceless son, nice work. He was at the hotel and they did a fast case of distraction and division, as the head of the hotel started the false paper trail. And they were checking the other ones, but the one he was in, he was in the penthouse all that time right now."_**he said with a bemused, but stern chuckle.

**_"The NID also missed him at the airport, they were in Chicago, but they pointed the NID in the other direction towards L.A.. But looks like Daniel was paying first class service for the entire plane trip. And doing it both ways after their trip was over as they headed home. So that goes to show that being a philanthropist comes in handy as they cover for him."_** Jacob told him and he nodded proudly.

**_"No kidding, we knew this for years, regarding his grandfather, the money his family had was only there if they needed it. As they lived off their paychecks in civil services and the military, but his paternal family. They were priests and philanthropists, large donations to the people in need of it. Say whoever the owner of the hotel he was staying or paying charity for his fellow passengers."_**

_**"But running into two old friends of our's from college and the fact his address in Saint Louis is the numerical binary code for the planet. Only a truly selfless person would spend a few hundred million to a couple billion. And for shelter and sanctuary, no fellow person would accept or dare deny an offer like that. And for helping a well known archaeologist get out of the state right now."**_

**_"And if you idiots were paying closer attention to this, well this is why he's bringing in results for the SGC. He was offering to be the test subject for the medical and psychiatric conference up in Chicago. Those conferences are every 3 to 6 months in debates regarding the technology we bring back. And the sarcophagus and the chairs were the topic."_**he said and 'John' paled at that news.

**_"The sarcophagus was the topic of this years medical conference?!"_** Makepeace said shaking at that, realizing they been had at the time that week. **_"Yes, and he decided to be the test subject for them in the comedown off of it right now. You boneheads got so cocky, you forgot this simple fact: but everything we bring back. It's up for medical debate, but the sarcophagus was this years topic."_**

**_"What are the side effects to the body in the come down, benefits, hazards, and medical side effects, if the girls found him outside on the top of the mountain. That's part of it, and that research was necessary to keep the damn thing off earth and he decided to take it up with a true medical professional. And with him a medical psychiatrist skilled in rehab, and said is just like Rob here."_**

**_"So what happened after he got out of the base exactly?"_** he asked and before Jacob could answer that, Cross walked in and with General Jason Peterson right behind him and the duo paled and Hammond crossed his arms.**_ "Before he spoke to Frasier and Warner, he contacted me and asked me some questions, George. But I never gave any such orders and for them to be sent to that planet, in fact."_**

**_"Jason and I agreed with the IOA and the joint chiefs, all missions were cancelled until you had a chance to rest right now. With my being the one as the head of the naval department in the NID right now, he took it directly to me. Hearing what he had to tell me, he showed me the tape that Jean got from Data." _**he said and the duo swallowed hard at that remark and Hammond nodded.

**_"Barrett suggested the hotel he spent a few days at and from there he decided to help things out, as his family are philanthropists. So the amount that was given, in the eyes of the people that were given or offered that amount. And in exchange for getting him out of the state, but that did it, in their eyes. And for the airport, no one was selling him out, not for the amount that was offered."_**

**_"He paid the owner of the hotel he was at a couple billion to their business, but they made it clear that these guys are out of their god damn minds. The clerk at the airport said the same thing and he paid the entire flight to Chicago. And with his fellow passengers, he was paying first class service for them. And as Ian and Derek joined him in the international portion first class section."_**

**_"As they did their research on the conference as that was the topic of this years medical and psychiatric conference. And gave them a copy of the notes he created when they got back from 636, so this helped in researching it. When in the final come down and Data played back the conversation. That was between these two, Maybourne and Mckenzie." _**he said and Hammond nodded to him sternly.

**_"The direct amount offered was 2.5 billion to the owner of the hotel he was staying at and the quintet who's hotels that Maybourne checked. They were given a quarter billion each, as he also offered to pay for first class upgrades. And to the entire flight passenger manifest that was heading for Chicago, needless to say they were beyond grateful."_**Carson told him and he nodded gently.

**_"Entire total spent to get them out of the state?"_** Hammond said and Cross explained that. **_"It was 7.5 billion, looks to me like he was giving up all, but the last billion as the last one is to help their family. And manage until he was ready to return to the job, but to him, it's why need this much. His checks from his job in the Air Force are fine, others need that money more then he does right now."_**

**_"But every civilian that was bumping into him was being treated as though they were part of it, but when he said it was paying for first class. For the entire flight to and from Chicago for the entire manifest. They were beyond grateful to that offer and decided that for that amount. That they were not saying a thing to Maybourne or Makepeace who tried to bribe them to get him back."_**

**_"But they all threw it in their faces, that they knew that they would never keep their word on the money they were offering. And instead it's the type of deal that a true mafia would offer, or Terrorists would. Daniel also offered to finish the fanfiction novel that the author, the one that did the original was working on."_**he said and Hammond smiled proudly at the news as he answered him at that.

**_"That's the type of difference that he wanted to make, showing charity and they pay it forward by offering sanctuary in exchange. But NID is like Scrooge, while Danny is Scrooge after the visit by the trio of ghosts that showed him. In where his choices would take him if he never changed, but that story. It was really a Catholic one, showing where the sins would lead to, and these guys."_**

**_"They are truly covetness old sinners, that this continues in the same direction it's heading for them, they're ending up on Netu for it. Which is as close to hell as you can get, but that's the old catch right now. If they got to shake hands with the devil in order to do god's work then so be it. But selling your soul to protect the earth human race is not worth it."_**he said and they paled at that news.

**_"We been had!"_**Makepeace said in shock and Hammond nodded sternly. **_"Like Sam said, regarding Harrison Ford's portrayal of Richard Kimble. He was up against men like you, but his supposed friend was good, but he was even better. Hiding in plain sight and for two months until the night before the medical conference. As Jones's character finally cracked it it himself at the time finally there now."_**

**_"So Danny used Harrison and Timothy Dalton's portrayals of James Bond and Richard Kimble as a way to hide in plain sight. To catch a genius, you got to think like one, gentlemen, as he jumped your moves and with the IOA. As they got witnesses to see him as he was recovering from the effects of the sarcophagus. And with it a psychiatrist my age, he had our friends, team mates with him."_**

_**"Debunk their claims that Daniel was crazy, dangerous, out of control and a loose cannon. Well having a civilian help in making the determinations for us as he is working for a government ran and military help program helps. As he goes to a civilian version to you works too."**_Jacob said and Hammond looked at John and Makepeace as he smirked sternly at the duo as he answered him at that remark.

**_"Looks, to me, like once again he proved you lost your minds in a psychosis, you expected to get away with this, you're out of your god damn minds gentlemen. He's free to go, but he's SGA, but if Jean sent his friends after him, they were waiting for the president, and the IOA, let alone the joint chiefs to over rule it." _**he said sternly and Picard walked into the room at that remark sternly at that remark.

**"****_I sent Data, Dave Jenson and Jennifer Barnfield to meet up with him at the airport, and with them was Kate Pulaski."_**Picard said and he nodded in relief. **_"SGA protocols, we go to the best minds we have in psychiatry. Especially if said psychiatrist is like me and I know that's what he did. He went to some friends of his parents and mine, as Ian Robert Jacobs ran the same evaluations I did."_**

**_"On him, watching him sleep, watching him eat, talking to him, seeing him showing a normal rational attitude. For a so called dangerous and crazy drug addict with a violent temper on him, or a so called traitor. As everything that Rob said about him is just what I say about him. There's no getting out of this, you're stuck under radar, and deactivated."_**Carson said, smiling sternly at them.

**_"You honestly expected to get away with that gentlemen, well guess again, but this time now. It's that it's enough that you're being deactivated, Major and until Cromwell returns to the base."_**Janet said and he paled at that remark._**"But trust me nothing is changing in our eyes no matter what you tell me. Or you tell to the General, because this just makes it even more clear on this psychosis."**_

**_"That you have, but duty to your friends is it, he wasn't risking the safety of his other colonels at the moment. And was waiting until Pyrus was on his last legs, but Carmichael sent me his test results. But there is no indication of violent behavior, no raising his voice, he never got violent. Nor was showing he was a danger to himself or others, it's the reverse in fact he was beyond rational."_**

_**"Caring, the second he saw Dave Jenson he gave him a hug, he was simply being his normal self: kind, sympathetic, honest. Acting normal for a patient recovering from a POW at the moment, no indication of being unstable. To them he wasn't crazy, dangerous or out of control, to himself or others. It's over, you're stuck under watch until further notice." **_she said sternly and he swallowed.

Watching as Hammond looked at the duo as they paled and Frasier, Harper, the duo and Warner smirked and Hammond nodded. As he stood up and patted Jacob's shoulder and he nodded as he gave him a brotherly hug. Accepting the hug, he gripped his shoulders then, smiling at him as he said it to him. "Alright again, change the words from here Daniel, we just played them for fools right now." Sam said and he nodded to her softly.

**_"The psychosis backfired on two occasions, but Hathor is the catalyst, tried to get rid of him once and he just got us a backdoor by technology salvage. So they tried attempted murder and political sabotage, and Daniel's mentors in Chicago. They faxed me these images, after Sam got there and she said she saw it all."_** he said, showing him Daniel's chest and Janet slammed her hand down on the table.

**_"And she decoded the messages he gave them in the mines, but Daniel's research. It was turned on him and this was enough to seal their fate, once he got to me. As with Bra'tac dealing with Drey'auc and Ry'ac, who's left of the parents of the team to take charge. But you're my best friend and her godfather, with them trying to sneak this passed you, they were screwed from the get go."_**

**_"And from the second he got out of the base and came to me over the damn phone, because just dragging up the memory did it finally."_**he said and Hammond nodded firmly as the duo paled in shocked disbelief. **_"What did you expect my daughter to be lying here, he is my best friend. And her godfather gentlemen, he's her godfather, she wasn't lying."_** Jacob said to them sternly at that response.

And Hammond nodded in agreement as he looked at the smirks on Janet, Warren, Lou, Jack and Warner's faces then and nodded.**_ "As I said gentlemen, how can you out-think a scientist when they can think circles around you. You try to have a NID psychiatrist run psychology study to claim he's everything. That you been saying and since Hathor and instead he takes it to an outside source now."_**

**_"The need to know classification of the stargate program, that is a wonderful thing that, unlike you, he decides to go to a outside source for a second opinion. He just beat you blindfolded, and even in critical condition, he beats you right now, so tell me, do you really expect us to take this lie. That he's sick and needs help by Mckenzie?"_**Hammond asked and they paled at his remark and Jacob nodded.

Looking at the pale looks on the duo's faces in the image and Daniel nodded. "You never expected me to turn the tables on you did you, like I said brains over brawns. And before you can wreck the trust I have with the general, let alone Sam, and the guys. I turn the tables on you, but just wait, because I'm sitting there waiting for him to drop the bomb." he said as Matheson said it gently to him as Anna and Sam exchanged smiles then.

"We do this twice and I know you're standing there waiting to drop the act to me, as I raised you since you were a baby, that I know the way you think." Hammond said smiling and Daniel looked down with a smile as he rubbed his back. "Our father/son bond is five times stronger then these guys think that you and Jacob. You know the way I think, that my thoughts in his voice is a dead give here." he said and they nodded smiling to that.

**_"Alright Son, I know you're listening to this and that was your observation of the situation after you broke out and left the base. Your thoughts in his voice, you used Sam's test, regarding Cassandra and used it to test the link. But seeing that you never hurt anyone or that you were given direct orders by Hank. Let alone Jean, you're the off the hook kiddo, so come on, I know you're there."_**

**_"So go ahead just drop the act now."_** Hammond said smiling and Daniel nodded to that. **_"General we're right here, I was actually waiting for them to phone in, I ran into Dr. Jacobs and he agreed to run an evaluation, on me last night. And into what these guys are trying to claim this as right now, this psychosis. For now is so dangerous that they were willing to kill me to get rid of me here."_**

**_"But that set of papers was his evaluation to the sarcophagus technology and recovery from it. And just so they, that is Drs. Jacobs and Carmichael, could over throw their determination to bring us back. But what I told you the other night was true Sir, 'John' had a flashback to Desert Storm. And he threw me up in his place, but that's what I really meant, the fight in the mines at the time."_**

**_"If you took Wesley's argument with Locarno, 5 to 6 years ago and turned it into adult, you're hearing what I really shouted at him. Though by the me and I, I meant us and we, the we being Sam and me."_**he said trailing off and they heard a thunk at that.**_"That's why you're so pissed at him right now, you chose the only way off the planet, but it was by a cross and double cross here, alright."_**

**_"To repeat Generals Matheson and Jumper's remark, I'm hereby relieving you both of duty right now. Colonel O'neill, Colonel Makepeace, you're hereby out of here, Colonel Dixon, as of now, until I get a new leader for SG-1. You're in charge of their team now, but missions are on a hold. And till we clean up this mess right now, and with you, son, out of commission for a few months."_**

**_"Alright son I'm in the briefing room right now, so let me have it, was what you told me other night true. Before you collapsed, and what the hell caused that exactly?"_**he asked and Daniel nodded as Jordan smiled as he rested his hand on his back as he answered him. **_"You ran into Ian Jacobs and Derek Carmichael son?" _**Jacob added and he smiled as he answered his question smiling at that remark.

**_"Yeah I did Sir, in fact they were heading for Chicago as well, with them preparing their seminar on the Sarcophagus. I decided to add my research to it and they were studying me in the safety of the section below the cockpit."_**he said and the duo nodded gently.**_"So Kate was with the duo as they watched you and Kevin, Data and David were a standby just in case this character lost it."_**

**_"And you had two male doctors and three supposed medical asistants involved just on case our demon lost it a second time, correct?" _**Hammond asked him gently. **_"Yes Sir, it's true, we decided on a precautions that it was best to take a safety under the ship cockpit. But I followed your direct orders on 636, but duty to the truth was the case here, but the lunatic that attacked the quartet."_**

**_"By using me to do it, was the guy he handed me over to this month, I also had a flashback to my third foster home. Before they moved me to Connecticut and I found Anna and my best friend from college, Kevin Bishop. Before meeting Steven, but to explain this it was I had to break a promise I made to Sam. In regarding things, but it was reverse psychology, say I'm leaving earlier."_**

**_"And as a result you do what's needed to prevent him from walking me out the front door, and what he just told you was true. I was under orders by the joint chiefs and AMRIID to run a battery of tests of the technology. But the planet chosen by them was one of the Tok'ra Queen planets. But this was a test to see if he took the planet with its sick little surprises at the time, it's a set up."_**

**_"But I concluded, that to Makepeace, Mckenzie, and the others I made to look like idiots in the NID. It's by making me look like I'm mentally incompetent just so they can get me out of the program now. Its political sabotage to the highest degree here, so they decided if Mckenzie didn't work. As you were still taking Jake's opinions, it's by doing this, and it's either the cave in kills me."_**

**_"Or it's the damn technology, but as I said whatever connection I have with the Tok'ra right now. It's enough to help right now, but they're, in Star Trek references, they are the Vulcans and the system lords are the Romulans. Jolinar, I concluded with them, the company working on the prequel trilogy right now and the back history focused on Ben, before he met Anakin now."_**

**_"She was a kid, in human form of no older then 10 to 12 years old in training, as she used to be an underling for Cronus and still is. As that protects her, but as a Jedi student, well she is like the little girl who was Ben's partner. The one that was being trained by a member of the Jedi council. In my case, I'd be Ben as a teenager and my mentor happens to be Father Thomas, at the moment now."_**

**_"Jedi terms as I think that was as close to true as you can get it right now, but the renegade system lords are the Sith, the Tok'ra are the Jedi. And we're the grey Jedi, as such right now, it's a matter of, now in Martouf case. He is possibly being Ben himself, Jolinar is the girl and Selmak is his mentor. Or rather Ben's mentor while Garshaw is his mentor's partner let alone you or Sam's father."_**

**_"She's a new one, but her mentor is the current leader of the Tok'ra, as a result of Sam gaining her knowledge, she also gained the added ability. To control the technology, like the ribbon device wrapped around their wrists. But her first training lesson in us meeting them was focused on the sarcophagus. The technology and they figured we were going to need this, before this came up."_**

**_"So she taught her this information, but that planet we went to, it belonged to one of Apollo's underlings, and Pyrus killed him, but left the sarcophagus like that. But once on the other side of the gate and courtship rituals activate you're trapped, until they're done at the time, and I learned something else. But she does this to all of her suitors and they married the servants in the palace."_**

**_"But this was a test of stimulus in this case, but it turned into your worst living nightmare dad. And when in the Middle East and captured by Saddam's republican guard, but the reason I was in the bathroom that long. It was because I was trying to get whatever this cream was off of me at the time. What with the fact our planet came up with storylines focused on possessions."_**

**_"Let alone, demonology, black magic and the paranormal, that was enough to save my life, because my research when I was in Saint Louis. This is what what I was working on in case what happened did happen."_**he said and they heard a furious growl at that. **_"And by a sick sense of irony, the man that knows the most about these situations is the one that gets infected by it, yes I call that irony."_**

**_"Right now, alright so the closer to the gate you get and the side effects start speeding up and you had to get far enough away from the base. That he can't effect you at all and four states over is enough to do that. But this was enough of a reason to need a few months to a few years off right now. Alright, with you guys as a member of the base, I can grant you that time off right now."_**

**_"So this was political sabotage and attempted murder, and if you hadn't left when you did, they'd have kept up the charade under you. As you either had a heart attack, or he goes on a killing spree and kills or kidnaps someone just to get through the gate."_**he asked and Daniel nodded.**_ "Yes Sir that's right, they: Johnny, Makepeace, Maybourne and the others, it's a conspiracy here."_**

**_"A set up to get rid of me and prove that he and Makepeace have lost their damn minds and with them the NID, out of the fact. Here, that you keep giving their missions to me starting with the prototype, and from there. I brought back results and they didn't, but this was so they could get rid of me. Because I humiliated them once too often, but at the moment I'm on medical sabbatical."_**

**_"I was planning on taking a sabbatical to go see my legal guardians up in Saint Louis anyway, but Johnny took the mission before I could ask. But as to why it's emotional, I just had to relive the death of my parents, my memories. Of the trio, are back, my future mentor is dead and now I learn here. That we had a bit of close call there was a riot at the academy and it broke another window."_**

**_"I decided that first my family was heading for Saint Louis for a couple months and then a family field trip around the best laid digsites in Europe. Let alone the middle east and drop into Israel at the moment, but this blew that. But this was suposed to be our vacation and instead the NID ruined it. And it's because without me their plan falls apart, but first I was going to see the quintet."_**

**_"I knew if I didn't leave now, and soon, and when I did arrive that the last two remaining members of the quartet would be gone. But general, I need a break, up, until now I haven't seen them in years and by chance. It's I end up running into them when I was in Saint Louis, they know my medical records. And better then anyone, but I have to go home, I need them, so please, let me go home."_**

**_"But here's the bad news, Monday just before I collapsed, I got the numerical code of how long I had left and, it's worse then you think. If I don't break that connection and curse, by midnight, on the first of November and I'm screwed right now. Because the change is permanent, I have to go to the duo, they know what to do, as they did it already."_**he said and they heard a sigh of concern.

**_"General, I'm innocent, after the sedatives quit our human demon attacked me and then knocked Harper unconscious. Before I brought him around, fast demonstration of the type in the Harry Potter book series, but our bonds of friendship and sibling bond. It's like sulfuric acid to our mystery demon, that hearing the pained scream through him and the pact link now involved."_**

_**"That was enough to convince me and Harper, but he, Harper and I staged the escape together yesterday. It's Hathor, we did it again, we helped get him out of the base. Harper was sedated, and the cuts on his arms and chest cracked open that morning, double agent."**_Janet said and Daniel nodded to that.**_ "She's right General, she's a double agent, as is Harper." _**he said and they heard a sigh.

At the news, as he answered him then at that.**_ "Alright, you guys just take this break and when you're ready to return you're back on the job. Sam I need the paperwork to confirm this as well, so I know that their opinions are based on a psychosis. And his for real, but let me take a guess, it's because of the fact you staged act performances, before you went to get the prototype back, right."_**

**_"They decided if McKenzie's psyche reports didn't do the job, then it's by political sabotage. And before they can finish the job you escape and call Darrel, Dillon and Peter and they got a meeting of the joint chiefs and the president, right?"_**he asked and Daniel nodded. **_"Yes that's right, and Sir, with my being in recover here, I'm on break for..., 7 months now, seven months starting now."_**

**_"As is she, just send us the stuff you want translated and we can do that, but we're also tracing any technology in the job. And we catch another hit, like we got anymore Goa'uld hosts still on earth or alien technology. We'll let you know and confiscate it before someone gets hurt now, but we're staying with our college team now." _**he said and he heard a firm tone as he answered him gently then.

**_"Better send both teams actually Uncle George, because this way they can confirm the evidence to my report. I'm never going back to that planet, and not until Pyrus is gone for good. And I'm back to full strength again, but consider that my first return mission now later. Because I can get us a few billion dollars worth of Naquada that way and with it, I'm bringing back my entire team."_**

**_"But this way I got the best of both worlds now finally and you got added help right now this. But we change this course and I never lost any shot to continue working right now with you guys either. But permission to tell the duo, the archbishop and the institute the truth. They're going to need it so they know why I came to them for help."_**he said and they nodded in agreement to that.

**_"They, or rather the entire family can have Thanksgiving and Christmas up at our house, so we're, once I'm out of the hospital and institute. And we can have all of you spending a month with us, before my family. And I return to the outpost with my parents and my family now. So request 7 months break and return to base after the new year, say in April."_** he said and that did it gently then.

As they heard Hammond answer him at the question. **_"Alright, permission granted, seven months leave for medical recovery. But tell them I'll be calling them soon enough once this is done later on son as to why. What with the fact we got our orders right now you're on stand down. But off the base work attendence as of now, Sam they'll meet you guys at the institute now, or the airport now."_**

**_"But under joint chiefs orders and mine, if NID tries to attack either the order headquarters or the hospital, call the state department. And we're having them arrested, because you're on holy grounds and that means no violence. But I'm having Perry, Jefferson and Warner sent to the airport with Teal'C. And SG's 2 and 3, and we're giving them some help for this as you do this, Captain."_**

**_"When you get there, but SG's 2 and 3 are coming with you along with Teal'C as added protection duty and your team is on stand down. What with the fact O'neill is deactivated as of now and with him, Makepeace now." _**he said and they nodded. **_"Sir, I recommend that all outgoing activity is hereby terminated until they get back here as well." _**he said and he heard a gentle tone to that remark.

**_"Agreed, alright I'll call the joint chiefs and offworld operations are deactivated until we do some spring cleaning in the SGC. But I'll see you in three weeks alright, Sam, you just be careful alright."_**he said and she nodded gently to that.**_"Yes Uncle George, see you in a few weeks."_**she said and they heard a gentle tap at that as they exchanged looks at that remark in relief as he said it for both of them.

**_"Your godfather is the general of the base?"_** Sarah asked and she nodded. _**"Yeah, he's my father's best friend, but all general's have a certain link here. Which explains why Matheson said that to him by going on a first name basis with each other. As to that the five star in the program happens to be an old friend of both our parents."**_ she said and Sarah nodded to her as Sam turned to Daniel then.

**_"Cross and double cross, hook, line and sinker, and we just saved your career here."_** Sam said smiling and he nodded to her smiling.**_ "Yeah my career is saved and I'm opening a new department once fully recovered as I get the job done more easily. As my department over rules the NID, we can get the job done easily of tracking things with Jack out of a job, and Makepeace and Frasiers gone."_**

**_"Well that takes care of that right now at the moment, but the next few episodes, just got taken out of the equation in my case right now. As O'neill is deactivated and you guys are with me right now at the moment here, but with us traveling all over the world. And we can prevent the added problems as we continue to make hits with the job."_** he said and she nodded to him gently at that.

As he looked from her to the quartet as he said it then.**_ "What are the chances we find anything else that validates your theory here exactly right now?"_** Raynor asked and he chuckled. **_"Extremely high because I know that these characters tend to leave their stuff lying around and whoever built the gates. And they probably had several caches scattered all over the globe and I found one."_**

**_"The reason I left was so I could protect you guys in case that life crossed this one and I'm glad I came back. But have you checked out the expedition manifest yet?"_**he asked and they both shook their heads._**"No why exactly?" **_Jordan asked for the three of them._**"Because that episode on Hathor made it clear, their technology is running loose here, but my theory on cross pollination."**_

_**"Of Ancient cultures just took on a life of its own, as the duo that were murdered found her sarcophagus in a Mayan temple and when checking it out. It's not only was I right about the pyramids being landing stations for ships, but the ship you saw on the movie was the type being used for the pyramids. And at times they try to sit on top of our escape hatch to prevent us leaving."**_

_**"But with that in mind, the trio playing us, you're seeing my brother in the flesh later, but the alias I'm giving him. Just in case anyone ask why he has that tattoo on his forehead, it's going to be one that fits his image and I can do that later. But those canopic jars are possibly stasis chambers for Goa'uld symbiotes, and if they are, I have to open it, and because they jump into you."**_

**_"It's going to be a repeater here regarding Sha're, so with that, anything we find in alien technology, and I know it the second I see it. It's got to be confiscated, before someone starts screwing around with it and it kills someone, and speaking of which, I wonder if Setesh is also on earth or not._****" **he said and the quintet exchanged looks at that as Sam repeated the name at that.

**_"Setesh?"_**she asked and he nodded. **_"His brother is Osiris, but the legend was that he locked him in a gold box and dumped him in the Nile river. But he's the God of chaos and out right evil, so if the Tok'ra lost track of him. I could find him for you, out of our archeological knowledge here at the moment. But with that in mind, everything that was left lying around in Goa'uld technology."_**

**_"We could find a stasis chamber for one of the ones still on earth, by that I mean one with a real one in it, not a human host, but the symbiote itself. And second I haven't a clue what the queen's look like in their natural state. But now you got the truth my theory was bang on, but I'd much rather do the job. And have the time to work it out, with you guys surrounding me."_**

**_"No more interruptions, no chance of them, of him, interrupting my studies, no more guns, no more death, just peace and quiet. I miss the old me, the me you know, since I was around that jerk, this is me, the me you know guys. Steve, in truth the reason you hadn't heard from me in 2 years was because of the job, I was trying to protect you." _**he said and Raynor nodded as he looked at him softly.

**_"I understand, and I accept the apology, we have a chance now, but every discovery you make, we share in the spoils now, agreed?"_** he asked and they nodded smiling.**_ "Agreed, we're back as a team again bro, but until I'm ready, I'm not going back, so we let them trace the false paper trail. For a while, and while we enjoy a good break of peace and quiet."_**he said and they nodded to him gently.

Just as Sarah was answering the phone went off a second time at that before she picked it up.**_ "Dr. Jordan's office, how can I help?"_** she asked and her eyes narrowed as she grabbed a pen and wrote down a name then and turned it towards him. Seeing the name his eyes narrowed in anger at that as he wrote back to her.**_ 'He's the guy that got me fired after the Tollan, and the one that set that up right now, Sarah.'_**

**_'He's dangerous, but they're on the catch, I'm all in or not at all, but at the moment, I'm not having this bastard on my case. Because I just caught three of his stooges in the act of trying to get me killed. We're keeping to ourselves until we're ready to go back, but if he's calling me for the reports. He can go to hell, because I'm not doing a thing to help him.'_**he wrote out and she nodded firmly.

**_"What are you kidding me, the joint chiefs and the president already over ruled it, we're not coming back until after he's fully recovered, back off."_** Nicky said, slamming his hand on the speaker at that.**_ "Colonel we outsmarted you, so what's problem, exactly, we've got orders to return home and we're following them. You're military, we're SGA, and IOA gave us orders, IOA over ruled you."_**

**_"And in the grand scheme of things, IOA out ranks NID and SGC, Maybourne, so because we once again embarrassed you. It's you're demanding my husband returns, well screw you Colonel, our orders come from the IOA, not you."_**Sarah added sternly and they heard his voice. **_"Dr. Jackson, unless he returns right now, he's being charged as going AWOL." _**he said firmly and they crossed their arms.

**_"Can't do that Colonel, he's part of the IOA, so you over see SGC, we over see both you and the SGC, but he's free to go, the president over rode the decisions. You can't touch him, but I warn you, try and break orders and Admiral Cross and General Peterson. They and Malcolm Barrett, let alone Paul Davis are being called to arrest you."_** Nicky said with a smirk in his tone and Sarah finished that.

**_"I don't believe this, you people nearly get him killed and now you're calling us. To see if you can bring him back, I don't think so, Colonel, he's not going back, until he's recovered. And possibly not even then, whoever you people are that did this to him, you're ass is mine. When I get through with you, stay away from my friends." _**she said firmly ending it, before she grabbed it a third time as she said it.

**_"Return him, well I'll return you if you come near him again, you bastard, stay away from him and leave us alone."_** she added before she slammed it on the cradle at that as they heard a loud clang followed by a coffee cup falling off the table with a crash as Warren and Lou started laughing at that. "God Sarah, was that really necessary right now, Doctor." Janet said through her laughter at her reaction then, smiling gently.

"You know you're just as bad as my Sarah is, if not worse, where your temper is concerned, at times. It's she was ready to let me have it for the amount of injuries I took, before I got into this job." Jack said as he started laughing at that response. "You think she's bad now, just wait till she becomes my wife right now, Jack. But hell hath no fury like a woman scorned here." he said and Jack smiled dangerously at that remark.

"Well I can see that having her working here and we have frequent calls like this coming in every few days, that she's going to barbecue the character. And whoever is harassing you guys in the office, but us growing up the best of friends and like you guys. I know know her temper inside and out, to know that once we do this situation for real. And whoever did that is getting blown through the wall." Warren said through his laughter.

"Whatever he told you Jared, he's right, but this is me when it comes to him, in truth nothing's changed. Two years separated, and acting like he still belongs to me right now though with that. Any man like O'neill is getting cooked if he ever comes near him, so keep calling and I will barbecue you, he's free to go. So with that in mind stop calling, stay away from him and leave us alone, Colonel." she said with a stern growl at him.

"I think you just turned the firebird on yourself guys, because when she's this worked up the person on the receiving end. They get blown into the wall and be thankful that you're not in the room with her, or she will do that." Anna said as she and Daniel started laughing at that as Sam smiled slightly. "Alright now why does that remark sound familiar right now?" Pulaski asked and Daniel started laughing as he answered her smiling.

"Chase's boss's remark on Christmas Vacation, he was annoyed and whatever they did on their end of the phone, as at the end of that conversation. He grabbed it up and just after they hung it up and said a variation to that remark. But the bonehead that got her wrath turned on them just ended up ticking off the omega right now. To her nothings changed, in either time-line, I still belong to her no matter how much time goes by now."

"Though with that in mind like I said I had two characters from that show involved in my personality, but to her, though we broke it off, we stayed friends. In the new timeline, she's my wife, so with that in mind at the moment. Whoever hurts me is ending up dead by her hands as she's blowing them through the wall." he said and she nodded with a slight smile at that. "And I will too baby." she said and he smiled at her in love then.

"Well there we go, we just lost another one and how many times do we have to replace those at the moment." Anna asked and the trio and Jordan started laughing at that remark. "Tell me about it, I know we drew the short straw when it comes to missions like this. But having to replace our favorite equipment in the lab is running a bit thin on our patience right now." Bishop said as he and Balinsky tried to pull themselves together.


	5. Need Rewrite VI: The Sting Ends

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: For this chapter, they're going over the changes to the storyline, if he had left at the climax of the episode and from there. They see the added changes as the things change directions the quintet enjoy the peace. That they have, before the things end in their timeline and switch to the next. Though for the first part of the alternate universe from Need is starting in this chapter.**

**As they go over things leading into his creating the SGA, and using his family amount to fund it as they start heading off the added security problems. Now that Daniel's working from earth now, as the rest of season 2, seasons 3, 4 and 5 change as they reach into their current situation then as they do things now. But this time the exorcism is right after the next attack as they see it clearly. **

**As the rest of the Episode is going to come after his seven month sabbatical ends as they return to the planet and run the diplomacy plan he had in mind. And while doing it he destroys the sarcophagus and faces the duo that were tormenting him while on the planet, as the last and final chapter. Said is focused on the team before this portion of the storyline ends now.**

**Chapter 6: The Need Rewrite VI: The Sting Ends And Saint Louis I **

"God if it's not us destroying the coffee pot, it's them causing the vibrations in the table and getting the mug too close to the ledge and it falling right off the table. God honey, you don't need to get so worked up it starts destroying our favorite equipment when in the lab like this." Daniel said as he started laughing at that reaction. "Is she always like this where you're concerned son?" Picard asked with a bemused smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, on normal occasions when I was still with them every interruption was making her more annoyed by the minute till the final one was the phone going off. And she yelled at whoever was on the other of the line, slammed it down like this. And the tremor in the table knocked the coffe pot sitting on the ledge right off of it. And just as Professor Jordan walked into the room as the four of us were exchanging smiles."

"We all know her temper to the point that we're used to this at the time, but we all got the same temper that every time we had some sort of interruption. The phone going off repeatedly, someone starting something in the hallway, or someone walking in. And just to call a break that by the time the whatever number it was. She was so irritated that anything sitting on the ledge of the table, like that mug, or just the pot right next to it."

"Was ending up in pieces on the floor, as we tried to clean up the mess and before we called it for the day, during our years in college now." he said and the quartet nodded with a bemused smile. "Now normally she's not quite this worked up, but just getting one look at me and learning the truth about what's going on. And then to top it off right now is whoever called them just as we were getting things hashed out on the table."

"This is enough to tick her off and anything not nailed down or just is not an artifact ends in pieces all over the floor. That our reaction is like we're kids again doing an all nighter in the lab, and to the duo, Professor Jordan or just Father Thomas. They had to get her to cool down, before something ends up in the hall or breaking the window next. But the victims of her wrath are now whoever called them just as I'm explaining this to them."

"So whoever calls back to check is getting an earful, before something made of glass gets destroyed next. After she just destroyed the mug and anyone in the other portion of the base, that's Jack or anyone like him is calling again. Then even though she's on that side of the line, it's like you got burned by the Phoenix flame on high. So whatever you do, guys, don't call her a third time or its going to break the projector next."

"Or just breaking something else and we have to clean up the mess for you're ticking her off right now, with repeated phone calls like this right now." he said and they nodded. "Yeah I'd call that a definite firebird reaction, but this is a side of her I've never seen since we dealt with it then." Thomas said with a chuckle. "I don't think that reaction was really necessary here and with you kids, as we have had to replace those repeatedly."

"After you and Anna broke either the cup or the coffee pot in the lab, once too often guys." Hammond said with a bemused smile at that. "Trust me, when it comes to this job, you better stand back, because to us, us archeologists. It's anything not older then 30 years old if it's made of plaster is the victim of these temper tantrums you hear every few hours in the lab, general." Balinsky said to him with a chuckle and he nodded to him.

"And here's the next idea, but why not have the entire team involved in the reset, so you have Anna, Steve and Robert here and I have Kev and Sarah with me. And my parents lead the SGA department in the civilian area, you have Dr. Jordan here. And that covers it, as you have me running the searches for anything lying all over the planet." he said and the entire grouping nodded at his idea smiling then at the suggestion.

"Alright we'll do that then, but as you're still under my command, contact me if you come across anything that we need to confiscate or destroy later. Case in point is the sarcophagus and that communication device, because we need to. Before you return to Atlantis in year 9, but Sam and Lou are coming with you guys in year 9 for that break. Leading into when we have them building the super gate, before the connection snaps."

"Once your unit gets its sixth member guys." Landry said and the group nodded. "Yes Sir, though at the current moment, now that I got Sarah back. And it's protecting her and my family, from the NID and trust later, but I think if this really had been a rewrite and someone is getting blown into the wall. Because she's furious enough that our moles just barely got me killed in this timeline." he said as as they heard a second clang at that.

"Baby take it easy, before you break something else." he added and she smiled as she hugged him and she pressed his forehead to his. "It's the only thing in there that's not an artifact thats safe to break honey." she said and Bishop smiled at her as he answered that. "I get that, but you keep that up and the projector is next to end up in pieces all over the floor, take it easy sis." he said, smiling with a gentle chuckle and she nodded.

**_"Sarah take it easy before you break something else right now."_** They heard and looked up in time to Bishop looking at her with a chuckle, just as she was answering the phone went off a second time at that as she looked at the number. **_"What's the full name to the NID guys?" _**Raynor asked and Daniel explained that. **_"It's the National Intelligence Department, if they're calling back, its Harry Maybourne."_**

**_"But his superior and predecessor was Colonel Martin Jerome Kennedy, after my brother was turned into a host and possessed by a young one. He wanted him as a damn lab rat, before deciding to take Teal'C now, but to us. We got permission straight from the horse's mouth by calling the president." _**he said and they nodded as Sarah answered him gently at the news as she looked between them.

**_"I take it you and Charlie were close?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"Charlie and Lou are my best friends, before I met Jared, Teal'C and Sam, I know you guys. But until I met them, I spent five years thinking I had no where to lead a normal life. As for 10 years I was always on the go, and I thought I found a place in the program, but learning I found the duo this soon, that was it now in this."_**

**_"As I was coming finally, to be reunited with you guys and the duo, and I can enjoy just being a normal archeologist. You guys are safe as I'm on break from the program, but that's why you haven't heard from me till now. But it's not that I was trying to distance myself from you guys. It's protecting you from the dangers of the job, but the Goa'uld, and the NID."_ **he said and she nodded to him.

**_"I guess to you guys, it didn't matter he, Teal'C, was former soldier to the enemy, he was a friend, team mate and brother?" _**she asked and the trio nodded as Sam answered that._ **"Yeah we didn't care he used to be part of Apophis's army, because when he saved us, that cemented it. To us he's not a turncoat, or an alien, but a friend and the man that saved us, Charlie and Jared now here."**_

**_"And with us, 50 refugees that we joined, but Jack's remark, he was speaking for all of us, 'we can save these people, if you help us.' And his answering remark to that was 'many have said that' before blasting a member of his troops and then finishing it by throwing Jack the staff. 'But we were the first he believed could do it now.' once he did that, that's how we were born now."_**

**_"Daniel and I, we were closest to him and to Teal'C, we were like his younger brothers and sisters now, but the past year. That's was what cemented the link between us, but Maybourne is an idiot every day of the week. And to us, if he could take one day off and that would spare us a lot of grief in this."_ **she said and Sarah started laughing at that and nodded smiling as the trio exchanged smiles.

"Yeah I remember that episode and the fact that you insulted a superior out of anger, we all loved it at the time." Crusher said as he started laughing at that remark. "I never thought you'd be that outspoken for his idiocy, but these idiots just crossed you. And once to often at the moment now, Sam." Troi said gently and she nodded. "Yeah and my mate is the reason for it, just wait." she said as she smiled as she waited for it then.

**_"With the fact you got me and Morrison in here, we can let that go right now, in insulting a superior officer out of anger, but cool down please."_** Daniel said and she nodded smiling as the rest of their team exchanged grins at this. **_"Knowing Jack he would say the same, Maybourne is not my superior officer though Jack is. And he would let that go like you just did." _**she said and he nodded as he answered her.

As the phone went off again and she grabbed it up a second time then. **_"Listen Colonel, my friends are free to go, and no it's not going to happen, yes I know. To you and your damn murdering friends in the department, they're all in, or not at all. Well screw you sick bastard, joint chiefs over rule NID, as does the president, yeah they told us, but the loophole is comparisions to the show they made."_**

**_"But guess what, your little plan, regarding him fell apart the second he left the base and got to Sam's father. But we're trying to uncover a puzzle, and we just found a big piece, and keep it up and you're getting dismembered. Just before I dump you in the Nile river, so stay away from him and the girls. And leave us alone, you sick bastard."_ **she snapped as she slammed it down so hard then at that.

That the jolt caused the pot to jump off the table and hit the floor as well as the quintet started shaking in laughter to that. "Alright who left those so close to the ledge of the lab table exactly, she keeps this up. And the microscope is going to be next to wind up dead and in pieces on the floor right now." Daniel asked as he started laughing at that response as the quintet started laughing at that, his new friends started laughing at that.

"Alright, let's jump over the next trek and moved it to Saint Louis I want to see my reaction. And when I realized Walter, Arthur and I just realized we got you back. And after the last visit, because once I hear that O'neil pulled this. And we realized you're the young man Shanks was portraying all this time and someone is in big trouble for it." McBride said and Hume nodded as Bowdern and Halloran exchanged smiles at this.

As they watched the group fly to Saint Louis, and parked a block up from the order headquarters as Daniel grabbed binoculars then to check as Nicky moved up next to him. **_"Dad what is it?"_** he asked and Sarah nodded and he said it softly, as he turned on the night vision goggles to get a better look. **_"Shh son, honey, yeah that's what I was afraid of, Maybourne's staking out the building." _**he said and they nodded firmly.

**_"Come on we're going to Uncle Rob's."_ **he said and they nodded gently. "So just to arrest him, you're staking out our dormitory?!" Bowdern said sternly and they swallowed hard at that. "You honestly think that's going to work, if he can't go in the front door, he's coming in the secret passage." Hume added firmly as they watched them get back in the car, and turned off the lights as they flew to another house ten blocks up and stopped.

As he laid the car down and got out of it then as he moved to the front door and did a series of knocks. "That was our code for who's there, in knocking form, but I think that the cast of the movie used that at the time as a way to signal each other." Sam said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that, before the door opened. **_"Uncle Rob, it's me." _**he said to him and he quickly opened it and the trio walked in then gently at that response.

_**"Boy am I glad to see you guys, I didn't think you were ever going to get here son." **_Manneheim said to him gently and he nodded. **_"I know, but the NID are staking out the building, fortunately we had a backdoor. And by coming to you, but like Drs. Jacobs and Carmichael, it's you were another family friend. And watched me grow up at the time."_ **he said and the older man nodded to him.

**_"You ran into Ian and Derek during the trip to Chicago?" _**he said and Daniel nodded.**_ "Yeah, the topic of this year's conference was the sarcophagus technology, and with it the chairs we brought back. But I offered to be their test subject on the side effects of the technology, as their. That is the NID, profile labeling finally gets shot as their suffering a psychosis, regarding me. "_**

**_"But that's what happened here, they're trying to have me claimed as everything that they've been saying since Hathor. Let alone they're jealous at the amount of work I've done since." _**he said and Manneheim nodded sternly._ **"Well someone is going to get it once Bill gets back from his tutorial. And with my successor right now, though what I will say right now in this case."**_

**_"As with the fact that the story got rewritten at the time here right now, it's a matter of extreme urgency, but we better get up there. I can run interference, and you guys go in the backdoor so you can get to them. They're still on the same floor and Arthur is down the hall from Bill." _**he said and Daniel nodded as they got back in the car and headed to the order and landed next to the back door.

**_"Alright go, third floor, left wing."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"You better stick around, because the demon involved, real demon, not human. Is the leader of the group that possessed you." _**he said and the older man nodded slowly. **_"So if not me and he goes after you next, well now this is war in the trio's eyes. Because once was enough in their eyes, kiddo, go."_** he said and Daniel nodded to that.

As he moved up the stairs on the left and he headed into the hall, before he froze as he looked at one chamber door then that was open. As he saw several batches of equipment in one closet and several others as the image rippled. "Wait is that medical equipment lying around the room?" Sarah said and he nodded to her. "There's only one man on my floor that was an M.D., in addition to a priest and it's Arthur Richards, now."

"But he was involved in our situation with Robbie, trust me he's going to be furious at this and as to why, the last time he treated Danny. It was just after he fell through thin ice and he was just getting over it." Bowdern said and she nodded to him as they explained. "In fact he was just released from the hospital, it's close to 5 weeks later now and we talked his parents into taking a break, and we could watch him for the night."

"I was next door to Bill's quarters, so I was on standby and I just given him his medicine about 45 minutes earlier. But the antibiotics had a slight sedative in them so he could sleep at the time right now." Richards added and the ancestors of the enterprise crew nodded. "The added side effect here, now was I just drained the nerves from that cookie he had a prior to his crashing for the night." Bowdern said and she nodded softly to that.

"One week being treated for what we thought was the flu at the time, till we ran the tests again and realized he got hit with pneumonia. We tried amoxicillin and learned he was allergic to that and then switched to penicillin. This is two weeks bedrest later and he was still recuperating as his apetite was back, but now it was being a bookworm. But just released from the hospital that day right after lunch now, and I was on duty."

"After I got the trio to take a break and told them we'd take him tonight, but someone in the group gave him a bigger cookie then normal. And I just gave him medicine here, so reading till the medicine kicked in and he was falling asleep when reading now. So to us, it was quiet time, before bedtime, before we had this situation now." Richards said as he hid a smile at this memory as they watched him laying on the bed with the book then.

As Daniel put that in as they saw him resting on the bed with several books scattered around him. Looking at him, Jack hid a smile as he said it then. "That's you as a toddler huh, you're a cute little boy, Danny, although if we had problem. And with you getting turned back into this age, we better make sure we know what you're like. Just so nobody ends up getting the shock of a life time." he said and his Sarah nodded, smiling then.

"If the three of us: you, me and Sam, ended up getting turned into children, it's our parents know what we were like at this age in our timeline. But now the other parent knows what little you is thinking either as a cub or as toddler in this case. As a result so this time, you get turned into a teenager for a second time and your father is getting called in." Daniel told him and he nodded bemused, as he answered him then gently.

"Oh my god, dad hears that, he's going to have a heart attack at the fact I just suffered another case age reduction at the moment. But I've had my body and head messed with so many times I lost count at the moment. But you calling my father, and after seeing the kid that played me as a teenager and that is what I looked like at that age. Seeing me again at that age or younger, he's not going to take it well here, General, as for you."

"Then I'm taking charge if we got NID walking in here and you're both toddlers, what with my being 8 years older then you are, you two, then again. And especially if Charlie also gets turned into a pre teen, he's grabbing Sam and I got you." he said and Charlie nodded as Rak'nor went over the name. "Pre-Teen, I do not understand." he said and Sarah explained that to him gently as she looked at Daniel at that age.

"It's the stage we enter, as humans, before going through puberty, at this stage we got only a few years left of living with our parents. But this stage is 10 to 12 years old, Jack is, if he was changed into a child, would be 10 years old, while the duo, or trio. They would be 2 years old, which at this stage, as a toddler is a process of learning as our personalities are growing as we grow up." she said and he nodded to the news then.

"That's what you're seeing my son acting like, you two." Daniel said and they both nodded. As he was reading one of them as Bowdern came up to him as he sat on the bed. Watching as he tried to keep from dozing off as the book slowly dropped, before he quickly refocused as this happened five times and he nodded.**_ 'Uh huh, yeah, Cub is falling asleep when reading now, it's time to call it for the night right now.'_**

**_'Sorry cub, when the medicine starts taking hold and you can't keep your eyes open, then it's time to quiet down and get some sleep.'_ **they heard gently to him as he removed the books from the bed and sat them on the bedside stand as he looked at him with a gentle look.**_ 'Little cub never puts the book down even when sick and still recovering here, I don't believe this, first your father and now you.'_**

**_'Your father, when he was reading the stuff for his classes, tended to be up all night at one time or another, but it's one thing when as a teenager. And another when your body is still recovering from that type of shock. And another from working all night and I had to drag him to his dorm. So he could get some rest at the time, but to recover you need to rest_****_, not be up all night reading cub.'_**

**_"And I thought Mel was bad at the time, if this a family trait in being a scholar then it's not a healthy one right now. But something's never change here in their family no matter how old each generation gets. But give me the same answer you did this afternoon, and you're busted, now come on, time for bed now, cub.'_ **they heard in a add on as he waited for the answer as he removed his socks.

"Little me spent most of my time at the order headquarters at this age, but with me in recovery from pneumonia and septicemia. Dr. Richards and Addison ordered we were staying in Saint Louis for six months, but this is 2 to 3 weeks later. Just after they let me out of the hospital and grandpa ordered mom and dad to take a break. So he'd babysit that night for them and Richards was on call too." Daniel explained and he nodded.

"A bookworm and you're barely passed 3 years old, if this is you, I think we got a problem with your cub, because if he's going to grow into a carbon copy of you. It's making sure he's safe from our alter ego later, and never mind the added trouble. As you're second generation archaeologist in all areas, but if NID comes near Danny. And I'm killing them myself and I mean that." Sarah said with a stern tone and Jack nodded.

"I was 68 years old, and to him, it's why explain myself to Nick, he needed me even more, but you're never around Nick, he chose me, as family and David was gone. To him you're a total stranger now, so tell me why should I have to explain myself to you now. You abandoned him, kidnapped him as a child, so why should we bother with you, he was happy with us at the time, the boys, my team and me for 8 long years now."

"You were never around and you refused to adopt him, so tell me why should we deal with your cruelty and this psychosis. Regarding him not forgetting his parents, as I train him in the very same way I trained his father. He's with us, or the boys, growing up happy and never forgetting his parents but moving on, so again, why?" he asked and Ballard swallowed as Babcock did the same as he explained things to Janet then.

"Yeah and it would be easy to just return to that age again." Daniel said as the room flashed and she cleared her head. "Where is he?" Mark asked and then looked down as he felt something tap him on the leg and he looked down to see him as a double. To his 3 year old self and the Bowdern chuckled as he ran his his hand through his hair gently. Before there was a second flash and he appeared as a 8 year old and they nodded firmly.

"Yeah I remember you at this age again, but come on now, we get a second chance here, but seriously and again, there is no going back. So again, what gave you the right to take him from his true family, Ballard. One second he had a family, comprised of adopted siblings and other family members. And the next he's orphaned, huh, what gave you the right to do this?" Carson snapped at him sternly and Richards crossed his arms then.

"There is no is no god damn right Doctor Ballard, you abandoned him as a child at the time and now you're trying to act like a grandparent. It doesn't work like that, you were never around, he only saw us as his family, you were just a nutcase of a old scholar. He chose who is grandfather was and it was me, you abandoned him, I was with him. From the time he was born, I love him as my grandson." Bowdern said to him with a growl.

"He makes a very good point right now, why not just contact Richard Nixon as president over rules judge. But you're a total lunatic and in the next round no judge or family court jury is going to allow you to make decisions for a child suffering a trauma. And he was to be placed as the ward of the joint chiefs and the Air Force, Doctor Ballard. You had all of us on your head the second he explained to us what happened after the accident."

"But to our thoughts, there is no way in hell you're taking my grandson away from me this time, and to make sure of that, as by then she's pregnant for a second time. We're living in a nice neighborhood and close to the quartet, but a nice neighborhood. The best schools and so on, so first and foremost, he needs therapy to recover for this." Richards said and Carson crossed his arms and nodded in agreement as Halloran said it sharply.

"We also got six presidents leading into the creation of the first Prometheus class ship, and by then Clinton is in charge, so I doubt that the president is going to take it well. That you're going to a judge and this psychosis of your's, regarding Claire is the reason you refuse to let a good family take him in. Just to keep him as miserable as you are is going to hold up in court, when you were named insane by the W.H.O., by then."

"The U.N., once they hear this theory, is not going to take it well that you refused to let Danny be taken in by a good family, and yet you refused to adopt him yourself. And yet you never allowed anyone else to, so you know what they would see this as Doctor?" he asked and Ballard paled at that remark. "It's that we, and they, see this as you're working for the NID and you're like Maybourne and O'neill and in keeping him miserable."

"I was his grandfather in his eyes but I was 65 when he was born, and I was 73 when we separated. So it's never mind repeaters here, with us creating the pills that are the like ones they had on the show. Physically I'll be stuck in my 55 year old body, mentally by the time he hits that point I'll be close to 100, so expect this to happen, a lot." Bowdern said and the 3rd generation nodded as Richards chuckled as he looked at Daniel.

"At least you're really a almost 3 _1/2_ year old and not an adult stuck in the body of a 3_ 1/2_ year old, so no temper tantrum when you're on the edge of falling asleep on us. And the 4 of us, your parents, Darrel and Dillon are not taking chances. In regarding a relapse as though you're out of the woods, as the boys and I are still monitoring this." Richards said as they waited for the response they got, before his bed time then.

"We didn't find that technology to duplicate this right now until we were fully grown adults but at least no one got turned into an animal literally, yet. Cat, dog whatever it's running into technology that's got that type of effect. Being turned into a younger version of yourself is just as bad, say being turned into a teenager. Or accelerated aging and he's had 2 of the 3." Daniel said as they watched Bowdern watching him as he said it then.

"When did he learn to read books like this, because we mostly just stuck to reading learners before we switched to picture books like the Berestain bear novels." Janet asked with a chuckle and they smiled. "A few months, like 5 months earlier I bought him multiple copes of the illustrated classics and he's been binge reading. For the last two weeks leading into his release from the hospital." Mel said and they nodded smiling.

"Good thing those books had pictures, because for a cub from 4 to 10 that's the only way to get your child to start reading, his father and I got a set of crayons and pastels. And colored in the illustrations after that so it was like the books you just mentioned. But this worked so well, that he became a bookworm from the time he was 3 _1/2." _Claire added and she nodded as Claire exchanged smiles with the quintet and her quartet then.

"In truth though he's 9 months short of 4 here, but he still sounds like he just entered three though he's a book worm. And learning to read and write because of the books now, but little him, it's getting him to stop reading that's the problem. And when he's sick and still in recovery right now, it's just a little more then a month. And after he ended up in the hospital and he just got released that morning." Halloran said with a chuckle then

"Strong young mind and getting stronger by the minute, but there's a need to rest and eat too." Humes said smiling at that. "And the one he's currently reading was 20,000 leagues under the sea and he just reached the squid. So to him, why stop now and he reached a good part in the book. He wants to learn what happened to the sub, before he stops for the night." Richards said as he tried to keep from laughing at this memory.

**_"Alright cub, bed time."_** he said and he looked up at him. **_"Want to finish chapter, then bed time." _**he said as they saw a hopeful look in his eyes and he said it. "Yeah he wants you to read to him one more time before he goes to sleep. For that night, come on kiddo, is excessive over use of that remark. Just to get what you want, really necessary at the moment here?" Manneheim asked with chuckle to that remark then, bemused.

"Yep, like any 2 to 3 year old, there is no I in there till the following year, but if we were four years old thats the same remark. But no more reading time after he been read to once, you just set the father bear on yourself right now. No reading, and no escape, because the tickle monster's about to get you." Mark said and they nodded. **_"No tired, want to finish chapter, then bedtime."_** Daniel's 3 year old self said to the priest.

Looking at the hopeful look in his eyes, they saw a bemused smile in his eyes at that remark. **_'Uh uh, I know that look cub, but you're not getting it for a second time today here now, it's bed time. And as its bed time, it's time to rest and give your body time to heal.'_ **They heard as he answered him, as they heard a mental chuckle. '**_For crying out loud, how many times do we have to have this conversation.'_**

**_'Well if its refusal to sleep unless he wants to be read to before lights out. Then this never fails to drain the nerves, before he sleeps at the moment, one good thing. _****_With him to drained to get out of bed, it works, but you cub are still running on a slight sugar high from that cookie you had with your dinner. Then again, sugar and sedatives never mix cub, you're still very young here." _**

**_"And 90 minutes before bed time and I'll just drain that stimulate as your medicine kicks in now. But once is enough for reading, when will you learn, you got read to once, keep asking and you get whats coming next cub, hmm.' _**they heard in a soft tone and Richards shook his head at the remark. "Alright who's the wise guy who gave him a chocolate chip cookie that size before he got him in bed that night."

"Because he's supposed to be resting, not be having a sugar rush going through his system, and sedatives and natural stimulates like this don't mix. That's why he crashed on him, but you over did it with the size of that cookie." he said as his eyes landed on the plate and they saw half of the said cookie and Sarah covered her eyes. "If this was my son, I'd have cut that cookie into quarters, but I would never give one that big to him."

"And two to three hours before it was time for bed when he was this age right now." Jack said with an annoyed tone in his voice at that. "Well whoever did it didn't understand that the bigger the cookie and the more sugar there was in it right now, and best to cut it up." Sarah said and Claire nodded to that in agreement gently. "That cookie is the size of a salad plate and someone broke it in half that night, alright memo to self."

"But a salad plate is a foot long, but the middle of it is 6 inches, I'm looking at 6 2 inch cookies in a normal sized one to one cookie that size, but half a cookie that size and they still gave you four of them. In your sugar intake here." Mel said in shock and they nodded as she said it firmly to that. "One quarter of that cookie equals two normal sized ones, but 6 inches that equal 6 of those and whoever did that should have given you 2."

"Okay, keep to the cookies the size of a Oreo or slightly bigger, but never give a cookie this size to a 3 1/2 year old. And when it's close to bedtime, otherwise they're going to be bouncing off the walls for two hours straight. The amount of sugar in his system is wearing off and the sedatives are kicking in. Well that helps, it takes a few minutes and it was safe to use the medication that had it finally right now, but I see what's coming."

"And it's draining the nerves to get him to sleep as the sugar rush wears off at the moment. Although this keeps up for another four years and we got trouble if this happens again." she said and he nodded. **_"I read to you once during nap time, right?"_** he asked as he moved his hand to his foot. He lightly stroked his finger along his foot as they heard a giggle.**_ 'Don't do that, no tickle.'_** They heard in response to that.

**_"Yes grandpa."_** Daniel's near 4 year old voice said as the priest lightly tickled his foot then, before his toddler self moved it slightly at that with a gentle thump. **_"You know when you start getting drowsy, it's time to rest, right?"_** he asked gently as he stroked along the sole of his foot. **_"Yes Grandpa."_** Daniel's toddler self said as he tried to keep from laughing as he said this as he did it again with another thump at that.

As the man gently stroked his calf and he quickly moved it at that, before he moved his hand and it started going back and forth. **_'No tickle, no tickle, leave leg alone, no tickle.'_** they heard as he used both hands.**_ 'No tickle, let foot go.' _**they heard as they heard a second remark.**_ 'No tired, want to read, let foot go, no, no tickle, let foot go, no tickle.' _**they heard as he stroked and that did it as they heard his mental remark.

**_'No, no, no tickle, stop, no tickle.' _**They heard through his mental laughter and he gently pulled it away at that. "Trying to move my leg away from his hand and he was trying to drive me nuts like this. Which explains this right now, this tended to happen alot at times, on the nights I wanted to read just a bit longer and this was the result." Daniel said as he watched his toddler self trying to get his foot away from the man.

Before the man pulled it back out and started light strokes and they heard his 3 year old voice say it mentally, his gentle tone loaded with laughter. **_'No, no tickle, not there, not there, no tickle, grandpa not tired, but no tickle.'_** they heard as he pulled his foot underneath him, before his eyes looked from the smile on his face to his other foot. **_"Another exposed paw I see." _**the priest said smiling as he moved his hand there.

**_'Exposed paw, other foot, no, no not there, no tickle, what did, not do it again, but no tickle, leave foot alone.' _**they heard in quick tone to that as he looked at him as he moved his foot away from his hand and Sam hid a chuckle. "Laugh it up, just wait till you're sick and he's got you stuck on the bed. In truth my recovery resulted in these predicaments from 3 to 7 years old." Daniel said with a bemused smile on his face.

**_'Hey no tickle, leave foot alone.' _**They heard as he moved his fingers along the other foot. **_'Not that one too, no tickle, no tickle no tickle, help, not tired, but too tired to get up from bed, help.'_** they heard as they heard the internal laughter getting worse.**_ 'Stop, stop, no tickle, not tired, but no tickle, leave feet alone.'_** They heard as he answered him as he pulled the other foot in and went into an Indian seat.

"Wait a sec, you said that he fell into the lake?" Janet asked and they nodded. "That skate was dunked in filthy water and it sliced into his skin and blood stream. But its two things in one General, septicemia and adolescent pneumonia, you chose the right call medically. But the only medication that could counteract and eliminate both was penicillin." she said and they nodded in shock as they exchanged shocked looks at that.

"Damn it, why didn't we remember this, we didn't have a name for blood poisoning back then but we knew what pneumonia was, so starting from that day. It's Darrel and I kept him on an intravenous flow of penicillin as that prevents it, from getting that close twice. Although Danny is recovering from the pneumonia for 6 weeks, and you pal whoever gave you that cookie better break it up into quarters." Dillon said and Mel chuckled then.

"The 4 of us heard this all the time when it came to him, but this is what I meant when I said he had to stop doing this to you guys. Especially when the victim was running on a high dose of sugar, like Arthur said stimulates and sedatives don't mix. And the second it wears off your toddler self is ready to sleep for 3 days. And when his energy levels are returning as bronchitis and pneumonia drain it most." Mel said with a chuckle to that.

"To answer the other question, not 4 1/2, he's 9 months short of 4 here, but that's why his voice sounds like this. As he started speaking more clearly by the following winter, but the last time he saw me was in 1969, hold on." Manneheim said and Daniel nodded as he jumped forward a year as he met him. **_"Hey Rob good to see you again, Danny this is Robbie Manneheim, he saved you."_** Claire said and the 4 year old looked at him.

**_"Nice to meet you, and thank you for helping me, Mr. Manneheim."_** Daniel's 4 year old self said and he smiled gently.**_ "You're welcome kiddo, first winter back, but like you, I know and knew your grandfather as well. He helped me when I was a few years older then you. Your father and the trio were my favorite players at the college."_** he said and the 4 year old smiled as they hid a smile to that.

"I feel pretty sorry for our own Danny with his being just as much a bookworm as you are, because he does this when we have Father Bowdern babysitting. And its this reaction after Carson treated him for several weeks him and he's in recuperation. And in his quarters as we're out that night, though he gives him that same remark. Or our daughter does, someone is going to get it." Sarah said and Daniel chuckled and nodded to that.

"Stuck in bed and the sedatives had me slightly groggy so I'm stuck there, as he drains the sugar, but any kid dealing with this. And when they're a toddler, whoever of our group gets sick and with three medical doctors in the gang. And your own family priest is the one babysitting, whatever you do, don't start with story time requests. And after he read to you once, or you're really going to get it." Daniel said and their parents chuckled.

"That's just the precursor, but at that age that basically means, 'don't do that, whatever I did it won't happen twice, but don't tickle me, you win.'." Daniel added as the trio hid smiles. "You're 3 years old and the tendency had a issue of driving the victim crazy like this when you're trying to get out of range. And he's going for your exposed limbs right now, but trying to keep from breaking and the sedatives in the meds now."

"But if a little debate over time for bed doesn't work than draining the rest of the nerves does in this case. Though said nerves are really do to whoever gave you a cookie that size before it was time for bed. And the bigger said chocolate chip cookie is the more sugar there is in them, but you're a chocoholic as a result. But you prefer milk chocolate to dark chocolate and Jan gave you the ones that were semi sweet here too."

"But as a toddler to preschooler its controlling your sugar intake, and as the drugs take hold faster this way, and I think he knows that." Dillon said smiling and he nodded. "With you recovering the child sized prescription I prescribed you had a small dose of Valium in it too at the time. Your body needed time to heal, so best to recover when reading, eating, taking medicine, a quarter of that cookie and bed, but this, that's too much."

"Like your grandfather said, you're like your father, so we had to take measures to make sure your body recovered from that type of shock." Matheson said to him and he nodded as the trio smiled as they got to hear his voice before they became part of his life. **_"Not tired grandpa, want to read."_** he said and he moved his hand to his side.**_ 'No first feet, now side, no tickle, no tickle, help, no tickle.'_** they heard to that gently then.

**_"Oh no, tickle monster went into grandpa, help, not tired, but too tired to get up, help, daddy, help, stop tickle monster. No tickle monster, not tired, no break, no break, help.'_** they heard and Mel hid a chuckle at that. 'If you would just go to bed when he asks and stop with the reading requests. With you still recovering after the last one, this wouldn't have happened buddy.' he thought in response to that remark.

"Added side effects for a 3 year old and I'm just saying this for the 6 of us, as we're traveling together for several years leading into the accident. When the five of us are stationed up in Buffalo now, but if you give him the same response here that Danny did. And for those first five years now, but if you would just go to bed when he asks and stop with the reading requests when you're a few weeks into your recovery from something."

"And just released from the pediatric ward this wouldn't happen cubs, so don't press the issue, or he is really going to give it to you." Landry said with an amused smile on his face as he tried to keep from laughing at the look on Mel's face. And he knew he just said his exact thoughts on that. "And we mean it to kids, when it's bedtime, or naptime, it's time to get some sleep, but no reading twice." Mel said as he started laughing at that.

"Well I'm the first of the eight of us to know that now, but if you're traveling together before we move here. That helps, although knowing my baby brother's close on that and whatever caused it they're in big trouble. Because I'm six by that point right now and I'm relieved I never lost one of three baby brothers that I have now." Mark said with a bemused smile as he watched his adopted kid brother dealing with their family priest.

"As he shifted away from the older man as they heard his mental remarks.**_ 'No tickle monster, no tickle, no tickle, daddy, help, save me from tickle monster.'_** they heard and Daniel sighed at his mental tone. "The bed is three times the size of a toddler bed, so no escape and secondly the sedatives in my medication. It had me to drained to actually get off the bed anyway, so I'm stuck there." he said and his age group nodded.

**_'No, not there, not there, no tickle, not there, no tickle, help.' _**They heard as his laughter started getting worse as he stroked the skin on his side.**_ 'Not there, not there, no tickle, no break, no break, help, no break.'_** They heard in an add to the previous though as Bowdern answered with a slight smile to his response. "By then I was ready to crack, as he got ready to let me have it." Daniel said and they nodded with a smile.

_**"You're not tired?"**_ he said tickling him in the side lightly and Daniel watched his near 4 year old self shift position again at that, even as he tried to keep the smile off his face. **_'Don't give in, no tickle." _**they heard as he answered him. **_"Not tired."_** he said as they heard a hopeful tone to that.**_ 'Tickle monster gone now and grandpa himself again?' _**They heard to that and the man smiled, before they heard it at that remark.

_**'Oops, had conversation already today, naptime, oh no, not again.' **_they heard as his 3 year old self tried to get up.**_ 'Wait, know that smile, tickle monster still in grandpa and about to give me..., no, no big tickle, no big tickle.' _**they heard he tried to get up and the man caught him. "**_Ahh, not going anywhere here cub."_** he said to him smiling while pulling him into his arms as he left him have it then.

**_'No big tickle, no big tickle, okay, okay give up, then tickle monster leave, give up, give up.' _**they heard through his mental laughter as he said it. **_"No, no, no, help, help, okay, okay give up, give up, you win, you win, grandpa, you win, time for bed now." _**he said through his laughter as he squirmed as the man stopped as he curled up in his arms, and resting his head against his chest and the man nodded gently.

While wrapping both arms around his chest to hang on and in response he rocked him. **_'Not letting grandpa go, love grandpa.'_** they heard softly as he buried his head into his chest as they watched and Bowdern hid a smile to that memory.**_ 'No matter how big me get, not letting grandpa go, stay with grandpa forever. Family here in at home, but never let them go, not go.'_** they heard as his voice started getting drowsy.

"Well that says it all, he never knew Nick, he only saw Bill as his grandfather at this age." Halloran said as they saw his toddler self look at the pictures of him with the quintet as his eyes closed.**_ 'Love uncles and grandpa, not let go, never let go.'_** they heard softly as he fell asleep. "That's how his parents and I remember him as a baby, but right now, it's getting a chance to watch him grow up." Bowdern said and they nodded to him.

"I wish I got to see you at this age, Danny." Jack said and he hid a smile. "Well you get too now, but you're watching me growing up, but me 3 years old, you 11." he said and Jack smiled as he looked at his best friend smiling. "You're my baby brother no matter how old you get now, not blood, but it doesn't matter, we're family." he said and Daniel nodded as he gave him a hug and Jack tightened his arms around him then.

"Well little you is adorable, I can't wait to see you like this again, and for real, once we're always traveling together." Mark said with a chuckle and he looked down with a slight blush on his face at that. "Expect the act of being the big brother to really take charge, once you're looking after the girls and me, before we head here then. But you're the first born, Mark, family gang, with the family priests in tow." he said and Bowdern nodded.

"Yes and I get smacked by you kids when you're going at it in the house when your parents are out for the night, you better fess up. Or the person that smacked me, lies to me or tries to lie their way out of this is going really going to get it. The wise guy that starts the fight better watch it, because Friday night or Saturday maybe. But you still have a curfew and a bedtime, clear." he said, looking between the duo to the girls gently.

And they all nodded as Mel answered that one. "I think it might be best if all three of you were watching them, being a priest maybe, but you make a good grandfather. And for our kids as well, and as two of several parents our age are both priests. It's getting the nightmares under control after the accident right now as he's always with you and the quartet now." he said and Bowdern gave nod of agreenent to that gently at that remark.

After a time shift he saw Bowdern working on the several papers he was grading, as they saw Daniel. As a 3 _1/2 _year old, asleep on the bed as he shifted position, with a gentle jerk and he moved to him and rubbed his back gently at that. Watching it as Bowdern looked at him with a clear look of love in his eyes and they nodded as he rubbed his back as they saw the gauze wrapped around his wrist as they also his hospital tag then.

They then saw the said doctor at the door and he nodded reassuringly to him and he nodded as he left as he gently rubbed his back. Before he picked him up and held him as he was asleep in his arms as they watched him snuggle into his arms. **_'Shh, it's okay cub, papa's here, I'm right here, cub.' _**they heard, before they heard a 3 1/2 year old voice say it softly then at that remark as he burrowed deeper into his arms at that.

**_'Love you papa bear.'_** they heard and Bowdern hid a smile as they heard his answering remark to that.**_ 'Love you too cub, I'll never leave you, I'm not going anywhere.'_** they heard and Daniel smiled softly at the memory. "Uh oh, here it comes right now, yeah my sister was the same way, when sick she had 7 or 8 of the classics. On the bed, and wouldn't stop until she finished a chapter." Mark said with a chuckle at this response.

As they saw him resting on the bed with several books scattered around him as he was reading one of them as Bowdern came up to him.**_ "Alright cub, nap time."_** he said and he looked up at him. **_"Want to finish chapter, then nap time." _**he said and Laura shook her head, smiling. "Deja vu, I'm not surprised here, you're just like me at that age honey, like me you're a book worm, and like me, it's get to the good part."

"And till we finish the chapter, no sleep we want to read for a little longer, as this was our favorite pass time on weekends, Friday and Saturday. It's these days we got the chance to stay up past bedtime and read, until our parents ended it by lights out." Sam said and Laura tried to hold it in. "Somethings never change no matter how old you get, you and my daughter, once you get to a good place in the book, you don't want to stop reading."

"Since she was 4, leading to their 13th birthdays, I've heard that at least 50,000 times, either during her naptime or when it was time to go to bed. And from the time she was 3, but every night it was the same conversation. But 'alright bedtime.' 'I want to finish this chapter, then bed time.'." Jacob said and they looked at him. "Are you ever going to let us live that down, dad?" they said together and their parents exchanged bemused looks.

"No, and it's because every day, day or night, night after night, it's the very same conversation. We know you love to read, but you also have to sleep, and it's not going to help when you're trying to earn your SAT for college, or you have a game the next day. And your coach, or we, need you completely rested, aside from that, I want my officers rested, so they're not battling the opponent, at the same time they're battling fatigue."

"Then again, that had to come from somewhere right now, and it's because you've been like this since you were old enough to start reading. So get to the good part in your book, or just for your studies, we come in, and it starts this conversation. And repeatedly every night right now, till we give you 15 more minutes and then you call it. Before you crash for the night, as you finish the chapter and then go to sleep at the moment here."

"Though with you still in recovery, I'm not surprised at his next decision, that he's going to read to you, before you go to sleep, Danny." Jacob said and Bowdern nodded to him with a chuckle. "Yes that's what I decided, if he didn't want to sleep till he finished the chapter he was reading, I could read to him, since when it came to nap or bedtime. He still liked us to read to him, and that didn't stop till he was nearly 9 at the time here."

"But that's the catch, if they had the types of reading material we do these days, any kid wouldn't want to put the book down. And when they're too caught up in their imaginations, take the goosebumps books for eample. But whoever was reading the story gets so caught up in the plotline in these books that a sudden distraction. That causes them to nearly jump out of their skin, because they're so absorbed in the story."

"They forget everything else going on around them right now, but that ventriloquist dummy, that's the kid version to that blasted cabbage patch type doll. That they created on that movie, but start reading books like this when it's getting late and you're so absorbed in the book. A sudden distraction is enough they're going to let their imaginations run away with them at that, then again, I'm not surprised here in that."

"So these days once we get rid of violence and several other things, the materials and resources are going to be in an excess. And for every kid on the planet, the parents are going to hear the same words every night right now." he said and they nodded, before seeing another flash as he was asleep in his arms with his head against his chest then as looked at him asleep in his arms and set the book down, as Anna looked at him then.

"When was that exactly?" Anna asked as she felt her heart tightening up at that. "Earlier that day, like any normal child he was on bed rest still and this was his naptime. I told his parents I'd take care of him for the day, as a result now it's getting real sleep right now as he recovered. Arthur was on duty to give him his medication and with him still recovering, neither of us were taking chances at the moment there as well now too."

"But it was 8:30 at night in the last image and I just put him down a 1/2 hour earlier." Bowdern said and she nodded, as he looked arpund the hall carefully to make sure then.**_ "Dr. Richards, you here?" _**he said quickly, as feeling another shoot through him he collapsed, _**"Danny!" **_they heard a quick shout at that as the secondary Archbishop came charging up and he and Thomas grabbed him to keep him from collapsing right then.


	6. Need Rewrite VII: The Arrest

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Chapter 85: ****Need Rewrite VII: The Arrest And The Alexien Brothers Institute**

As McBride came to check and he grabbed him and they lead him into Richards room and sat him down at that. "God, even after a couple days rest I still look like I hadn't slept in weeks and to you guys, from the order to my unit, the General and Janet. You were ready to kill them for this right now, as a result, my body was battered and exhausted." he said as they watched him press his forehead to McBride's and Janet smiled at that.

"I guess that was a ritual you created when he was baby Doctor?" Janet asked him and he nodded to her gently at that. "Yeah it was, with Nick never around he turned to us as we were like his grandfather. In Bill's case and great uncles in ours at the time. But this time it's a case of a healing the damage. Said emotions that O'neill caused, he may not have gone into confession with us, yet, but separation of 25 years is still enough."

"That that his inner 8 year old was responding to us like always, the him we know had taken the place of the him you knew, he had to get to us now, so he could heal. The little boy in him is coming back out and he's responding to us like he used to. Like his preschooler to third grade aged self again, he's also beyond exhausted, if we don't get him in bed, he's going to pass out." Halloran said to her gently at that and she nodded.

Responding to that he pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder as he rocked him as he felt him burrow deeper. As he felt him shaking out of exhaustion and he hid a nod. **_'Papa bear.'_ **they heard and he closed his eyes in response as he tightened his arms around him.**_ "Dear god what the hell did they do to him on that planet, the last time we saw him like this was when he was a toddler still."_**

**_"But whoever did is dead when we get through with them." _**Halloran said and he nodded. **_"Wait till Bill gets back and sees him like this, he's going to kill the people who did it."_ **Richards said in response to that. **_'My_** **_cub is beyond exhausted, whatever they did to him, I'm killing them for this. Shh, it's okay, it's okay cub, you're home, _****_it's going to be okay.'_** they heard and McBride sighed softly at that.

As he ran his hand through the hair at the back his head as he held him, before he relaxed finally, looking at him, Daniel quickly answered the older man. **_"To answer your first question, Anna followed me. And the two of us with our friend quit the program. _****_Before I answer the second, have you checked out the last episode, prior to this one was being worked on?"_ **he asked and they nodded as they got it.

**_"NID tried to hold me hostage to prove I was everything they been saying since Hathor, but I escaped, following your orders. I was staying at a hotel for a few days and finished your research on this."_ **he said and they nodded to him.**_ "Time of changing is to every character that deals in absolute evil is, to them. The time of evil, think about it, what did we always do every year after we came home."_**

**"Right after Haloween, the next three holidays after All Saints Day?" **he asked and the trio nodded slowly.** "That was a time for family and friends and to your parents, Dave and you, we are your family. We raised you, Jared and Annie, your parents, your fathers are like our sons, you are our grandchildren." **McBride said to him gently and he nodded as the archbishop answered his remark then.

**_"Yeah we did, but then now that you told us that was about you and I'm really pissed here right now."_ **they heard as they saw the new archbishop of their order walk into the room. **_"Archbishop Daniel Harris, it's nice to meet you son, I just never expected you would be the young priest in training to confirm that theory. Let alone the fact that no matter how many times he committed a sin now."_**

**_"That it catches up with him by the cross and double cross."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he answeref him gently at the news then.** "****_I take it you were doing study of the sins through the tv show huh. Because that was my next thesis done for the church?" _**he asked and they all nodded to him. **_"Yes we were, but they may not have mentioned your middle name kiddo, but it doesn't matter right now."_**

_**"Because though your father never published a book on the pyramids in Giza, he did do cross pollenzation of ancient cultures. And next to it was another focused on the history that the cultures are far older then anyone expects. And you furthered that research, in fact you had several of his books as a kid. But following his footsteps in everything as you grew up at the time now.**_

_**"But let me guess your story arc started with the Littlefields and ended with the last episode is that now. But the Heliopolis, Nem, Hathor, the Tollan and the Nox, the beta gate and possibly the gate creators. The coordinates to Apophis's launching post where his son was, four scores in seven months. And the guys are seeing you as more valuable then O'neill and his friends and that's it."**_

**_"And they decided on doing this to when you were here and not realizing we found you, before you revealed you're our cub. They decided on driving up the missions to exhaust you, Sam and your alien friend. Before they got rid of you one by one and you're the first to go, is that it kiddo?"_ **Halloran asked him softly and he nodded as they sighed as Richards said for the three of them firmly at that.

**_"It's not Jack, you known him for years father, it's his alter ego playing as his twin at the moment, but right after my ending up in that reality a second time. It's we then had Jack's double ending up in our reality, but despite his plans now. We, the girls, Lou, Jack, Jared and Bill decided to set the trap and let him walk right into it." _**Daniel told them and they nodded sternly to that information.

**_"We know that these episodes are going as the last time-line, as if your parents were killed in the accident. But you never knowing what happened to the Archbishop or Bill at the time. And as we spent 25 years looking for you and with us was the boys. Let alone George, Hank and Jacob were at the time, but you coming to tell us this right now works better, but tell the truth."_**

_**"The last episode's the catalyst for this, and while your asshole of team leader relived a blown mission, you have to relive your parents accident. Tell me the truth, how long ago was that mission, because you never got the chance. Just to get it out of you, thanks to Ballard and I agree with Darrel wholeheartedly. In that right now, in your case, regarding it, so go ahead, it's okay, just tell us."**_

**_"How long ago was it, son?"_ **Richards asked gently and he lowered his head as he tried to hold it in, as the tears started running down his face, before he said it._ **"It was less then a month ago, remember we now have two time-lines. Two, trapped in our heads, but the memories from this are still too much to deal with right now. I feel like I'm seeing the accident and I can stil see and hear it right now."**_

_**"Right after we got back and I headed home, I was digging through my parents effects and found and album of pictures. Said are from the 8 years that we spent together, before realizing we walked right into each other. But not only did it bring it back completely, your faces, the 5 of you, you came with it. That's the reason for the phone call, I wasn't sure if Humes was still alive or not."**_

**_"But though I made contact with Darrel and Dillon, I couldn't remember you guys, your faces faded in my memory. Before the keeper, but that did it at the time, but you were hearing my pain in Michael's voice at the time here. The show is the entire story, after that mission I quit, I wanted out. I wanted to come home and decided on a sabbatical, but before I could ask Hammond."_**

**_"My best friend's twin brother, who is a major, the bastard is, whether he wants to admit it, or not, NID. And he knew that without me their plan goes up in smoke at the time last month now. Unfortunately for him every officer that knew of this psychosis and either by him, as he went lapdog and turned on us. But there were two officers that got taken by Hathor at the time that month."_**

**_"One was Jack's twin and the other Colonel Robert Makepeace, but they convinced themselves. That they were straight and I was crazy, even with the evidence splattered all over the cameras. After seven months worth of bringing in results they decided that enoufh was enough and tried to sabotage me. And having me labeled as everything they been saying, since Hathor was released."_**

**_"Before Maybourne could get there, I escaped and was in hiding for three days, before catching the first flight out to Chicago. And ran into Ian Jacobs and Derek Carmichael, but that worked as they decided examine me. I don't care what they say, I'm retired, I'm a civilian, I'm coming home, but right now. I need you guys more then I need that crazy bastard, but to answer the other."_**

**_"And why I look like this, well, I've been through the alnighter from hell, actually Doctor, prior to this, I spent a week awake. In looking for my girlfriend, she's my team mate, her name is Sam Carter. Till she alerted me to where they were, after it ended I ended up sleeping for a week to 10 days. As a result, the second was do to the orbital attack and we were gone for a week." _**

**_"But this latest one I broke my record, because I've been up for the same amount of time at this. But we left and I was nearly killed in a cave in now at the time here, but my research, we were captured by the ruler of a planet. This planet was a bait and switch that was a cult screwing around with demonology. Black magic and the occult, but so far they had 12 men arrving there."_**

**_"And for the same reason, but I'm the one that got away, because of a case of superstition, now. But Darrel, Dillon, Ryan Jumper, Peter Ferretti and General Addison sent us to one of the queen's home planet's this was actually a test to prove the duo were NID. So he could take Egeria's planet and he was staying a soldier of the SGC, or he chooses this planet and he's just exposed himself."_**

**_"But a case of cross and double cross, but as you saw I was the one that fought tooth and nail regarding Hathor and he's furious at himself. And for acting like a complete idiot, if you saw the episode focused on his getting stuck on Argos, well that's connected to this right now. But every mission he, that is Johnny, or Johnny's double, wants to clean up the mess, they give it to me right now."_**

**_"And the entire grouping decided here, but they convinced themselves they were straight and I lost after Hathor. _****_That enough was enough right now as they decided to get branded as everything they been saying since Hathor. But Hammond just put these guys under permanent psyche watch and is letting me have 6 to 7 months in sabbatical."_ **He said and the trio nodded as McBride said it.

**_"Yes and we're saying the same thing now, but enough is enough, it's clear that hanging around these lunatics is hazardous to your health. But you're an archeologist, not a soldier, you grew up preserving things. The facet that everything you studied is preserved, that's who you are, you're not soldier. Not a real soldier, you're a scientist and this situation regarding these lunatics."_**

**_"You're an archeologist if your father and grandfather saw you like this, they'd be as furious as we are right now. You've done enough over the last 18 months, its time to quit and get away from these maniacs. I don't care what the NID say, it's time for a new route in your case, a new department. And where you can do what you were born to do, and its preservation of life, not destruction of it."_**

**_"It's time for a sabbatical from the base now._" **Richards said to him gently and he nodded**. ****_"I'm not sure how serious the exorcism is going to get, but be prepared for Rob's reaction here, but my friends just touching me. That was enough to inflict pain on the bastard that possessed my body."_ **he said and they nodded as Richards gripped his arm and they heard a faint pained shout at that and nodded firmly.

**_"Acid like effect, the repeated scripture verses was enough to get the others out of Robbie, but Terminus took close to 6 weeks to get rid of. After we caught him in the act and with us standing in front of Robbie's bedroom window. You keep your father's cross?"_** Mcbride asked and he nodded and dug it out of his duffle bag opening up the case, he gripped the handle and they heard a second scream at that.

As his hand started glowing blue, before they saw a red flaring below his shirt and they nodded. **_"Evil comes amongst us to not only test the strength and courage of the victim victim, but to test the strength and courage of the rest of us!"_** Mcbride snapped gripping his arm tightly as they heard a female scream as they saw the first blast go shooting out of him and he slumped forward and Richards steadied him at that.

"One down, two to go, but the longer this lasts and the more exhausted he's looking right now, but this is why he's taking 3.5 months in Saint Louis and the other 3.5. Just before returning to the SGC at the SGA, just to finish the mission right now. But they evidently never expected a skilled archeologist to be this much of culture expert." Hammond said and Landry nodded in agreement to the remark sternly as he crossed his arms.

"Agreed, 3.5 in Saint Louis, the other 3.5 back at the SGA, before returning to the SGC, as we complete the misson and he faces this lunatic and Shyla. Before we do it as we show what it's like to be a soldier in the field." he said and Woolsey swallowed hard at that remark, knowing they meant him. "God's work shows in mysterious ways and this is considered fair for what the NID did to him." Bowdern said and they both nodded gently.

**_"I think that was Shyla, you broke the connection to her, it's him you got worry about now."_ **he said shaking in exhaustion and they nodded gently. **_"Well evil can't hold up as long as there is good in our hearts, but still in training cub. You need us to pull this off if they never did this entire curse, but after now. It's you're staying with us for good now, not losing you again son, not again."_**

**_"But starting now, the next of kin take charge."_ **Halloran said gently and he nodded to him. **_"Father get Sam, Teal'C and Lou and get them up here, it's time right now, because I'm about to go to the added catch to what happened here."_ **he said and Thomas nodded and he left the room.**_ "Sam may have seen this, but the stage two side effects kicked in when I was heading for Hammond's office."_**

**_"When the stage two side effects added and when getting my shirt off and I found these." _**he said removed his sweater and turtleneck and they saw symbol and the marks and that did it. **_"That's the human version to Terminus that did this to you, what's the time frame, how long do we have. Because if it's as serious as I think if you had to come to us then it's enough I'm not letting you go back."_**

**_"And until you're fully recovered and not even then and not when there's the possibility your system could crash a second time. And you come down with another case of pneumonia, so let me guess you took up your parents research and extended it." _**Richards said sharply at that and Daniel nodded. _"**It was for chemical possessions, and based on planets screwing around with the occult."**_

**_"Just in case someone from the planet fell for one of us guys, and as it turned out the added side effects I found in the one that Bowdern read out to you. Which I cracked, but the time of changing is the week of Samhain and leading into All Saints Day, but that's 10 days and we got back 7 days ago. After I decoded this, I realized I had to get to you now, and I mean right now in that."_**

**_"But I came to you, you to me or we call you to the base, I didn't care which, but I was running out of time here. But here's the subtext, whatever they did to me acted like warfarin, or aspirin, but a blood thinner. But here's the real bad news, I've just suffered a chemical version to a possession. But stage one was acting like the side effects of blood thinners, dizzy spells and two other things."_**

**_"And what felt like someone stabbing me in the abdomen, but the fools ignored my warning regarding drugs and the technology. But here's the field report of why exactly now in that, but the pentagon wanted a battery of tests ran on the technology."_ **he said and passed him his notebook as he said it firmly then as he loked between the trio, knowng they were going kill when they heard his next remark.

**_"Well that's not the only thing that happened: when I was hiding at the hotel right after I cracked what the time of changing remark meant. My pencil started acting as though it was possessed, before getting launched right off the table. But after it did, this was written out and when was the last time you heard these words, just in younger voice at the time."_** he said to McBride at that gently.

As he gave it to him as he checked the message.**_ "Minister of Christ, can't you see I'm the devil', the time last I heard those words. It was during our realization that Robbie was possessed and it was not long after we didn't make much headway. That Bill moved it to the institute and..., oh dear god no, it can't be, he's the demon that this lunatic used to bind you to him, he's back right now."_**

_**"Our human demon used 'him'?!"** _he said in shock and anger and Daniel nodded and they nodded in anger.** _"One option, you guys did it once, you can do it again, that's why I had to get you, you know this maniac. I'm in the final stages, I needed you and I decided orders or no orders. I'm coming to you, my father bears, you're my one chance." _**he said and the duo nodded with a furious look.

**_"There is no need to say anything else Danny, we didn't give up till we and Bill banished him once. So we're not stopping till we get him out of you, if she was one demon. And this cult medic is the other, then the true demon is staring us in the face, Terminus, Terminus is back."_** Halloran said firmly and Richards read through it as his eyes narrowed in anger at that as the duo walked into the room then.

**_"Guys these are my friends and team mates, Captain Samantha Carter and Teal'C Thomas Martell, with the fact Sam knew where I was headed she was the first to see this."_** he said and Teal'C looked at his chest as he said it with a dangerous growl at that.**_ "And now that I have also seen this, I will dismember O'neill and Colonel Makepeace when we get back and with them, Maybourne and Kinsey."_**

**_"And it's because this is beyond cruel, just because you get more done then they ever do is not cause for them to do this to you my brother."_ **he said and the trio nodded.**_ "Teal'C what are you doing here, I thought you were...?" _**he started to asked and Teal'C shook his head ad he answered him gently at that. **_"Thomas is holding my spot, Daniel, for now you need me more at the moment here now."_**

**_"But SG-1 is together, until the mission back to Abydos for now, but we got to finish the job, the serpent and Her'ur." _**he said and Daniel nodded to him then just as he was answering they heard a vocal argument break out. And Daniel look out the window and saw a black car next to their's and saw four men.**_ "Uh oh, ah shit, it's Maybourne and his cronies, well here we go right now, but they let us go."_**

**_"The joint chiefs and the president over rules them, but they let us go, I think they're trying to keep this going, but Doctor. Could you contact the state police and tell them it's a code red dragonfly: deliberate disregard of orders. And they're being arrested for breaking joint chiefs orders here." _**he said and they nodded as the new archbishop walked into the room as he answered him at that remark.

**_"I'll take care of it you stall them son, and make it quick, this is private property and holy ground, there is no violence on our property." _**he said and they nodded in agreement to that. **_"God if Humes was still alive, he's going to kill them."_** Mcbride said in aggravation as they left the room.**_ "That's an understatement, but Bowdern's remark hit the table, regarding me, so get ready here, Father Mcbride."_**

**_"He's the target to his remark, so go ahead and let him have it, because you're my legal guardians, make that clear to him."_** Daniel said as he walked out the door. **_"Harry this is private property and holy ground, shoot and you're being being arrested, the_****_ joint chiefs already said it, we're free to go."_** he called out as he walked out to stand next to Dixon and Maybourne smirked as he answered him then.

"**_I got over ridden by a general in my department, Doctor, now you either return or you're being arrested."_** he said and Daniel crossed his arms_.** "What's the deal jealous I got more done then you, when your cronies humiliated themselves. And you humiliated yourself once too often, colonel, because this is illegal, you violated direct orders, I don't have to leave if I don't want to, but go ahead."**_

_**"What's the general's name Maybourne?" **_he asked and he explained that.**_ "Major General William David S. Bowdern." _**he said and Daniel smiled dangerously as he answered him. **_"Nice try, but that's not going to work, and as to why that is right now, Maybourne. Yeah right though, Harry, nice try because William David S Bowdern, that's the name of a priest that taught at Saint Louis University." _**

**_"And William Bowdern doesn't have any relatives in the military and even if he did they'd be SGC, not NID. But William Bowdern retired from the military in 1946 and decided teaching was his calling. And he's been teaching at SLU for 37 years, prior to his death in 1983, but his top three players. On the basketball team, are Generals, Doctors, Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren."_**

**_"And he's the mentor and basketball coach to Melburn Jackson, but his team mates are Raymond McBride and Walter Halloran. And he's also the priest that did the Manneheim case in 1955 at the time and that was a true story."_** he said and Maybourne looked at him in shock.**_ "How do you know so much about his past exactly right now?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him firmly.

**_"Because his power forward on the team, it happens to be my father and he's my adoptive grandfather Maybourne. That's how I know, Bowdern's full name is William David S. Bowdern, but as I said, he was the theology and Latin teacher. When at the university, they did my predecessor and trust me, if he was still alives and he'd kill you, Makepeace and Jack for this stunt right now."_**

**_"And that's why I came to them, so they can break the curse, you think I wouldn't know you set me up. Well I did and it's game over, so you want to get arrested then get out of here. Because this is private property and holy ground, no violence and for us, I don't have to act casual with either. Or all three of them, or just worry about it, because we decided on sanctuary for us now."_**

**_"Anna and me, we're free to go and I'm retired as of now from the base line program as is Annie."_ **he said and before Maybourne could answer Halloran crossed his arms then. "Daniel alteration, I'm alive if this was the new timeline, so I just arrived from my session with the latest training recruit that replaced Robbie and you." Bowdern said and he nodded as he rewrote the mental script then and added it to the episode.

**_"Bill's dealing with a student tonight for a study session right now, but he's going to be glad to see you Danny. Once he realizes you came to us, but I didn't get the chance to tell you that he was alive though the archbishop was busy."_** McBride said and he nodded, as he was answering they heard a fight start. **_"Ah shit, it's Maybourne and his cronies, well here we go right now, but they let us go."_**

**_"The joint chiefs and the president over rules them, but they let us go, I think they're trying to keep this going, but Doctor. Could you contact the state police and tell them it's a code red dragonfly: deliberate disregard of orders. And they're being arrested for breaking joint chiefs orders here." _**he said and they nodded as the new archbishop walked into the room as he answered him at that remark.

**_"Contact Admiral Cross, Agent Malcolm Barrett and Major Paul Davis, he's part of the IOA officers branch in the joint chiefs. Admiral Cross is a full admiral, he just cancelled their orders and they're possibly coming here with an attempt to say. That some made up General got them over ridden, so contact Generals Addison, Peterson and Admiral Cross, now as this took a more serious turn."_**

**_"They're under the delusion that they can order him around, but to them it's he works for the military in the stargate program. Or he doesn't work in the program at all, unfortunately for them they just broke orders again. So contact their hotline and request to speak to Cross and tell him. That the bird has flown the coop and it's a code red dragon fly, and get over here now, my lord."_**

**_"Our fathers all said the same thing, they disobey, and they're to be arrested, but we set them up for this_****_ and all by your teaching before the accident." _**Warren told him and he nodded. **_"Cross and double cross, you set them up for attempted murder, your fathers and Jake would agree with that immediately. That's what we agree with, nicely done."_** Richards told the young trio and they nodded gently

**_"I'll take care of it you stall them son, make it quick, this is private property and holy ground, there is no violence on our property."_ **Harris said and they nodded in agreement to that. **_"What the hell is this about exactly?"_ **he added and Daniel explained that to him. **_"It's a case of 'all in or not at all', you remember Hammond's remark of 'there being hell to pay' at the end of the episode?"_**

**_"Well here's the result of the remark, they fired me, but don't let me go completely, before I escaped by use of the Nox and Tollan. This time I jumped their move and went right to the president, but even after being given orders. Direct orders by the president they try to undermine by forgery or just some other illegal attempt, to keep me there but forgery and attempted kidnapping."_**

**_"Political sabotage and attempted murder, on three counts now, they're screwed here, once Father Bowdern shows up."_ **he said and the quartet nodded sternly to that. **_"God if Humes was here, he's going to kill them."_** Mcbride said in aggravation as they left the room.** "**Wait, alter that as well Danny, I was just returning from a phone conference with the other spiritual leaders in the program here."

"And coming in through the back door, so you just come down the stairs and you run into me, as Bill was with his student. And as we were all supposed to be on a sabbatical for this month, I just get the news you just had to relive it. The it that memory and combined with it was these little brats set you up for an exorcism. So I'm with you and Bill arrives ten minutes later." Hume told him and they nodded to that as he rewrote that.

"And I just arrived, our families were supposed to be on vacation and these bastards just screwed it up, but all missions are cancelled for seven months. After the duration on Earth and our colony ring is over, we finish out the story. And with the alteration, the end, such as you requesting to return as you tell them the truth. And then you deal with Shyla and it's over." Jack added before he thought it over and finished that remark.

"And with it the asshole that did that to you, he was arrested and Hammond sent me to help as Sam and Teal'C are with you right now. So Father Thomas was told to bring the duo and Lou upstairs as the duo see your chest and injuries. And I arrived in time to land just behind the building as my truck is black and I intercept you. As you go downstairs to stall Maybourne as Harris calls Davis." Jack added and he nodded to him gently at that.

**_"Political sabotage and attempted murder, on three counts now, they're screwed here, once Father Bowdern shows up."_ **he said and the quartet nodded sternly to that. **_"They think he's going to be bad, they never messed with me after we had Robbie escaping containment. And when the little monster hijacked him here, I heard that conversation and Daniel just told me what happened here."_**

**_"But enough is enough of this, they don't have their memories, but we do, so we wait till Davis arrives with his team and then drop the act. Bill is returning from his tutoring a member of Hailey's age group in fifteen minutes. So we have to stall that long until we got him arriving and Davis showing up."_ **Humes told him and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts as Jack arrived at that remark firmly.

**_"That's an understatement, but Bowdern's remark hit the table, regarding Daniel at the moment here Sir, Hammond just filled me in. I'm parked behind the building so we do this in a bait and switch at the moment. Sam, your father is on way here, along with your mother."_ **Jack told them and they all nodded to him. **_"Well this should be good right now, so get ready here, Father Mcbride."_**

**_"He's the target to his remark, so go ahead and let him have it, because you're my legal guardians, make that clear to him."_** Daniel said as he walked out the door. **_"Harry this is private property and holy ground, shoot and you're being being arrested, the_****_ joint chiefs already said it, we're free to go."_** he called out as he walked out to stand next to Dixon and Maybourne smirked as he answered him then.

"**_I got it over ridden by a general in my department, Colonel, now you either return or you're being arrested."_** he said and Daniel crossed his arms_. _**_"Nice try, we already arrested John and Makepeace, Maybourne, you think you can do this. Guess again, Daniel's department over sees your's, don't you get that yet at the moment."_ **Jack said and Daniel finished that remark sternly to him as he said it to him.

**_"Oh really Harry, well tough luck, I went to Cross, he said he never gave any such order for this mission to 636."_** he said and that did it.** _"Four star out rules 2 or even 3 stars and the top of the food chain. When in the military, is the 5 stars and Cross took it to the five star, who's a Gamma. Over being a Nova to get these arrest orders over ridden." _**he said and they saw him swallow hard at that.

_**"And you guys are really bad liars as well Harry, I'm your rank, or did you forget that right now buster. But did you forget something else, said something that your department has a full general that never authorized this mission. I just showed the clip to what you pulled to Cross he and the Gamma members. And of your department are ready to have your heads at the moment, as such."**_

_**"Jack is my best friend and not even in his own reality, your version is never going to win. But did you forget something here, that you get arrested by the system lords. And you're getting what you just did to me reversed on yourselves right now. But with it, you don't have your memories, but this time line was reset boys."** _he said and they watched Maybourne's team pale as he went further.

**_"Reset, what do you mean reset?"_** Maybourne asked quickly and he smiled sternly as Humes said it. **_"We had your memories erased in the original time-line boys, so everything you ever did to Danny gets reversed on you now. But God's work and Danny is Guardian angel, a true priest and member of our order. Danny, go ahead and show them."_ **he said and Daniel started glowing then as they paled at that.

As Daniel raised his hand and lifted the cars ten feet off the ground and dropped them. **_"Your attempts to get rid of me are never going to get work, I may transfer sectors, but I am not gone. And not by a long shot, I'm just arresting your man, Mr. Woolsey for it. And handing him over to the man you condemned me to, but next to go is Mckenzie, followed by Makepeace, and then you and Johnny."_**

_**"What's the deal, jealous I got more done then you, when your cronies humiliated themselves. And you humiliated yourself once too often, colonel, because this is illegal, you violated direct orders. But I don't have to leave if I don't want to, but go ahead, because I was supposed to be on vacation. And this month anyway, going to see my friends and family, but go ahead with it."**_

_**"What's the general's name Maybourne?" **_he asked and he explained that.**_ "Major General William David S. Bowdern." _**he said and Daniel smiled dangerously as he answered him. **_"Nice try, but that's not going to work, and as to why that is right now, Maybourne. Yeah right though, Harry, nice try because William David S Bowdern, that's the name of a priest that taught at Saint Louis University." _**

**_"And William Bowdern doesn't have any relatives in the military and even if he did they'd be SGC, not NID. But William Bowdern retired from the military in 1946 and decided teaching was his calling. And he's been teaching at SLU for 37 years, prior to his studies of the sins in the tv show but his top 3 players. On the basketball team, are Generals, Doctors, Darrel Matheson and Dillon Warren."_**

**_"And he's the mentor and basketball coach to Melburn Jackson, but his team mates are Raymond McBride and Walter Halloran. And he's also the priest that did the Manneheim case in 1956 at the time and that was a true story."_** he said and Maybourne looked at him in shock.**_ "How do you know so much about his past exactly right now?"_** he asked and Daniel smiled as he answered him firmly, but sternly.

**_"Because his power forward on the team, it happens to be my father and he's my adoptive grandfather Maybourne. That's how I know, Bowdern's full name is William David S. Bowdern, but as I said, he was the theology and Latin teacher. When at the university, they did my predecessor and trust me, if he heard this now and he'd kill you, Makepeace and Jack for this stunt right now."_**

**_"And that's why I came to them, so they can break the curse, you think I wouldn't know you set me up. Well I did and it's game over, so you want to get arrested then get out of here. Because this is private property and holy ground, no violence and for us, I don't have to act casual with him either. Or all three of them, or just worry about it, because we decided on sanctuary for us now."_**

**_"Anna and me, we're free to go and I'm on sabbatical as of now from the base line program as is Annie. But Bowdern is still alive, Colonel, and I'm sure he would say the same here. That attempted forgery is another charge added to the list and that he would be SGA or SGC and not NID right now."_ **he said and before Maybourne could answer, Halloran crossed his arms, as they heard a firm shout.

As they saw several people come out of their houses and watch as a blast of light turned the dusk to dawn and smiled in astonishment then. "Yeah I'd consider that pretty darn amazing if I was a non believer, but that was the point of the song. The one that the girls did for the movie, there can be miracles when you believe. My powers are an act of god, I was the first to gain that power now." Daniel said and the pope and Goldberg nodded.

"Yes you deserved those powers you are selfless to a fault, truth of spirit, you deserved to be the first to carry them, as these men would abuse those powers. But remember, with great powers comes great responsibility, and the possibility now. To effect great consequences, if these men hold our powers they would abuse it. Myrddin and I chose corectly, it's like the search for the holy grail." Morgan said and he nodded to that gently.

**_"You're damn right I would be, and whoever you people are, get away from the the trio now, young man. Hold it, freeze gentlemen, what might I ask is this, what the hell is going on here. If this young man named off my entire back history to you exactly?" _**he snapped and the trio smiled dangerously at that. **_"Father Bowdern, that you, father?" _**Daniel called out in response to him at that remark.

And they heard his voice change at that. **_"Danny?!"_** he asked as he came into the light and Daniel smiled and nodded as the priest smiled, pressing his forehead to his and Daniel closed his eyes and he smiled. **_"God I've never been so glad to see you, Father, you got another case, but I finished your research on this. And Dad's research, that's why the duo ran into me when I came home 3 months ago."_**

**_"But if you were studying the seven deadly sins factor in the tv show right now, Carson, and their fathers, Annie and Jared's fathers. They said just compare the fact that after my lecture 2 years ago, I disappeared off the map. And suddenly a tv show starts that has one of the title characters carrying my name."_ **he said and the priest nodded firmly to the news as he answered him gently at that remark.

**_"That's you that Michael Shanks is portraying, all that time it was you?"_ **he asked softly and Daniel nodded. **_"Yeah it was me, but my story arc stops at this week's episode, and he's the reason for it, right now, but the psychosis this is and was now. Is 'Why is it that a scientist can get results and the U.S. military can't. What is he doing right, that we aren't, and why are the joint chiefs listening.'."_**

**_"To him exactly?', but your remark about my being the victim to my own research, on possessions, it just landed itself on the table. I need your help, that's why I escaped custody, before the joint chiefs. And president over turned it, I'm free to go, but to this lunatic and his companions, it's all in or not at all."_ **he said and the priest nodded sternly as he hugged him as the duo stepped forward.

**_"God I missed you grandpa."_** he said and the older man smiled at the return of his original title for him then. **_"Missed you too, Danny, what's my next case exactly if I got to do this twice if you came to me?"_** he asked and he sighing knowing he was going to the trio when he heard it. **_"You better drag out the case you did on Rob, it's completely exact, down to the damn catalyst, including Suran now."_**

**_"But you want a catalyst to blame someone for this, it's Nick, and these guys, I just had to relive my parents accident, before they ended up in the hospital. I'll give you a debrief there, but one name is involved in your human demon. When he did it and I think you know who."_** he said and Bowdern's eyes narrowed in fury at that as he said it, as he looked at the NID in shocked anger and disbelief at the news.

**_"Terminus, my human demon is acting like Terminus, alright, you_****_ can debrief me once I get you into bed, because you're asleep on your feet right now. But if your friends in the joint chiefs are arresting these little schmucks, the ones that just tried to kill you. Then I want you to bring them, all of them, to me, because I'm your mentor in theology and secondly you're a priest in training."_**

**_"But it's judgement day now."_ **he said and Maybourne swallowed.**_ "Not exactly grandpa, there's more, after I cracked the time of changing remark. My pencil was acting like it got possesed, before it got launched off the table. And the message was one, I heard in only one place, and said is 43 years ago, 'he's' back."_** he said and Bowdern nodded slowly as his eyes went furious and stern at that.

**_"Well then we meet again Terminus, so you think he'd never come to me once he realized it was you. Well Robbie was my apprentice, however Danny is my grandson. If you're back, this is round two between us, but like Robbie, you are never destroying his soul. You want a war over my cub, and you're going to get one, you little hellraiser."_** he said with a firm growl in Latin at the demon sternly.

_**"There were two demons, not real, but human, the curse they put on him, was meant to bring him back to their planet. We got rid one of them there's just two left, one is Terminus and the other. It's the cult leader that created a pact to bind him to him at the moment that's the easy part. But it's by use of his knowledge in ancient cultures and religions Bill, to get these bastards out."**_

_**"But he did our studying for us this entire time, his father's research and your remark, that just came back to haunt these little bastards. As he escaped custody and Robbie brought him to us as he and the duo came. And before these guys tried to lie and said they over turned it right now. But that's why I contacted their Gamma portion of their department they're on their way."**_

**_"Ray and I did the first human demon for you, but the second is clinging to him and trying ro remain in control. In the same way Terminus was in Robbie. And we all remember how long that took, I didn't ask what was needed to be done here. But what I do know that his medical tests reveal whatever they did to him on this mission, it could kill him or the change is permanent if we don't end it."_**

**_"But his test results came back as whatever they did, he's bleeding to death right now, but here's the proof needed regarding that right now. Frasier was involved in the cross and double cross, but once they heard that. They tried to jump that and demand he be returned, but Clinton and the IOA. And even the boys, including Ian and Derek, Jerry, he already countermanded orders."_**

**_"But he's free to go Bill, he ran into Ian Jacobs and Derek Carmichael enroute to Chicago right now_****_." _**Richards said and Bowdern nodded sternly.**_ "Great, he's keeps running into my players every time he turns around right now. And when every civilian or officer that was on my varsity basketball team. They're working on this debate in the technology."_** he said with a bemused smile on his face at that.

**_"God am I glad to see you, nice timing, you just chose the perfect moment to arrive Father."_** Warren said as he and Anna walked up to him.**_ "Son, baby, Jared, what's going on here exactly?"_** he asked and Warren explained that. **_"The duo are free to go and these guys are trying to pull him back in. But he's on a 18 month to 3 year vacation, as is she, but these guys are the subject to your remark."_**

**_"The one that you gave in which you hoped either of the duo never became the victim to their own research. Well your remark hit the table, these guys are the reason for that as we arrested his team leader and the leader of SG-3. Daniel's research is based off of Uncle Mel's and he extended it, but he's the star of the scifi show that came out last year." _**he said and Bowdern nodded slowly to him.

**_"What they try if he named off my entire back history to them exactly, as I taught this to all three of you from the time you were 7 years old?" _**he asked and Daniel explained that to him. **_"Attempted forgery and kidnapping, he gave us this story he got it over turned by a general in his department. A two star by the name William David, S. Bowdern." _**he said and Bowdern nodded sternly to that.

"For a man at close to 100 years old, you look closer to our age of 58 right now in this re-imagining of the season, coach." Hammond said and he smiled at his other player gently. "That's because those pills we created took half the age level off my body, and my body is just as strong as your's is now at this age. That they crossed the man they shouldn't have." he said and Hammond smiled at the remark as he turned to Maybourne.

_**"Well now young man, it seems you just dug yourself into a very deep hole, didn't you. Well my name is William Bowdern, or more accurately Father William David S. Bowdern. But I retired from the military, as a chaplain, in 1947 and decided teaching was my calling. I'm the teacher of the theology and Latin class and the basketball coach for the boys varsity team and for 30 years."**_

**_"I taught theology at Saint Louis University at the time, but 1956 was the high point of those years for me now. My stars players in 1956 were Dr. Melburn Jackson, Generals, Doctors, Darrel Matheson, Dillon Warren and Jacob Robert Carson. I'm also the priest that did the Mannheim case in that same year, and that too was a true story now."_ **he said as the trio moved to his side, smiling sternly.

**_"And for the record, we are his team mates, I'm his partner in the Manneheim case young man, but total recall is a very dangerous thing for you. As to why it resurrects good memories and other times, like right now. But Father Mcbride called it in, I was helping him dealing with the exorcism. And it took a while I might add, but the total recall from a trauma like seeing a memory like that."_**

**_"Episode 4 of this season, it can lead to disastrous consequences for people like yourself right now. As to why right now, if you're determined to attempt forgery never choose a name that can get contradicted this quickly and two. 2) is that if you want to prevent yourself from getting arrested never push your victims. And into over doing it, or the sudden recall can be your downfall, as to why."_**

**_"It leads you directly to your adoptive guardians when three of them were there all your life right now, we raised him from a newborn to 8 years old."_ **Halloran said as 2 cars pulled into the drive way.** _"Drop the weapons right now Maybourne joint chiefs over ride your department. And you're under arrest for attempted murder, forgery, and political sabotage."_ **they heard a voice call out at that firmly.

**_"Colonel stand down now!"_** Cross shouted out and Maybourne paled at that as Cross and Peterson came into view and they paled in fear at that. **_"Trying to break the law by forgery and lying are we Colonel, well nice try at the moment. But all gate activity, all research all gate operations are suspended. Until after New Years day, by Presidential, joint chief and IOA orders as of today all gate activities." _**

**_"And operations, are hereby cancelled until after the New Year."_ **he said to him sternly and he looked at him in shock.** _"As for you, this is strike 1: of your being called in for court martial, but you keep it up, young man. And you're ending up in Leavenworth, for life right now and I mean that. So get in that van right now, or I'm court martialing you now." _**he snapped as Davis grabbed Woolsey at that.

**_"For you, Mr. Woolsey, we got something special planned for you once he's fully recovered from this, but you Mister, want to mess with a skilled operator. You should consider not biting off more then you can chew."_** Jack said as a flash lit up the area around them and in response a dvd case. With a familiar movie image appeared on the car hood. **_"What does that mean?"_** Woolsey asked, shaking at that remark.

**_"You don't understand, let me simplify this for you, you sold Daniel into slavery on this planet that we're getting ready to break ties with. As you signed the papers, you're solely responsible for the fact that my baby brother just suffered a trauma. I did this before regarding the leader of the planet we went to last year well, you're going where you sent us."_** he said and his eyes in fear at that.

**_"No, no you can't do that!"_** he said trying to jerk free of the officers holding him and Barrett crossed his arms. **_"You did it to him, so therefore it's only fair you see what it's like, but you're stuck out there for seven months. But you're the first to go and all operations are cancelled till further notice, you're afraid, get over it." _**Davis snapped at him angrily and Daniel nodded as Daniel smiled and he smiled back.

"Paul nice timing right now and I'd be relieved to see you when you show up now." Daniel said to Davis and he smiled as they heard his voice repeat that.**_ "Thanks Paul I owe you big right now, man." _**he said and the major smiled.**_ "The joint chiefs ordered you are on a seven month leave, 3 in recovery. And 4 more for your family, but the transfer went through."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as he said it gently.

**_"If I know anything, it's that this lunatic, once he realizes I'm that close to a religious medical institution he's going to drive up the reaction. So guys be ready, in case he lashes out now, you already got a taste to that. After he threw Teal'C across the room, but trying to channel his strength into mine. Though I'm this far away from the gate, I don't know how far the transmitter goes."_**

**_"But right now, my body is too drained to put up much of a fight right now. I'm beyond wiped out, and if there was an aftermath to Wes's situation. And over those games, it's I'm suffering it now, but loss of 10 to 15lbs. Sleep deprivation, and the effects of that withdrawal just quit. But it's not over yet, though that's not if we have further complications." _**he said and the trio nodded to him at that**. **

**_"Whatever the complication is, the connection could you to collapse again and that happens it's we got to take charge. But if he lashes out its getting him in restraints till he cools down finally." _**Halloran said at that remark firmly then. Before he could answer they heard a fast call out then as another car pulled in and Warner got out of it then followed by Perry and Jefferson then and Daniel smiled in relief.


	7. Need Rewrite VIII: The Exorcism I

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

**Warnings: For this chapter, it finishes off the rewrite of the second season episode Need, before they tie up the rest of the week. As the truth comes out to their show fans about the fact that Janet Frasier and Jack O'neill are framed. And that this was an NID set up as it gets out and they run a final planning with the eight system lords as the entire planet chooses the fourth option now.**

**Of becoming their allies and as their both commands join together as one, before ****it picks up from where things end in 2003. As the last chapter ended with the team members finishing off the aftermath to the situation on 636. As that ends their century and enters 2369, after the truth of the accident. That killed Joshua Alberts, as Sito Jaxa and Wesley are released on probation afterwards.**

**The chapters leading into Rascals are focused on them rebuilding the bond, before the quartet get turned into children. And they, Wesley and his team decided to work out and make preparations. As they quickly prepare in case the ship gets boarded by another opponent, before their time ends now. When in their century and the time shifts get started as things open up in 1865 now.**

**As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals, for this timeline, as things enter the new timeline. As the next timeline opens with Times Arrow, before it shoots to the day that as the crew sees the amount of changes done since the wars ended at the time.**

**The ancestors of the members of the 20th century gets their memories back and they start making a few slow alterations in the 1900's. Before the crew crashlands in 1893, as they see what 28 years worth of changes do as a result. Before it hits Catherine and her father as they find the stargate, and then hits Ernest Littlefield's activation of the Stargate, ****and moves forward from there.**

**And as it reaches Hammond, Jacob, Landry and the trio and when in college with Mel and Claire and moves forward from there. And before the the first pieces of the movie possessed activate with a different outcome now. As things start changing from stage to stage during the early to mid 20th century. ****But from here and leading into when the 20th century ends as a result in this case.**

**And the members that are the future country and military leaders from our century end up in their descendants. The clips the team and their allies were viewing are the images that are going to be shown in the rewrite. Of their tv show, of every season, but the movie and season one are together. As season two has a few added clips that are getting changed for a few things.**

**But NID is going to be the one that is getting all the bad luck until Sam and Joe Faxon end up on Atlantis. But the first four to five chapters of this series are focused on the leaders of the base, before their children are born. And get their memories back as they make changes for their families and create a better life for the team members as they grow up and turn into the characters.**

**Of the movie and the tv series, though instead of one O'neill there is two and the second twin is NID. But the storyline is going to be in total, from the movie to last season of Atlantis, in 12 stories. And from season 1 to the alternate reality version of Nemesis on The Next Generation. As Kirk survives and with him, Data, and Scotty survive after that in the storyline in 15 stories.**

**So this one and my starwars/Stargate crossover are going to be the longest running storyline in my story Queue as this entire story line. And it comes to 50 chapters in all, my other total comes to 25 as a result. So these are going to be my longest running stories now in my entire queue.**

**Sorry folks, but this needs to be rewritten so we can have the rest of the SG-1 half of this story on this portion of the book, before it jumps to the TNG half and stays like that, till we hit 1893 when Data ends up in the planet's past right now.**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Chapter 8: Need Rewrite VIII****: The Institute And The Exorcism I**

**_"It's alright, he's the medical doctor at the base, Father, this is Dr. William Warner, he's the base's chief surgeon and at times the rehab doctor. He's like you, he's great at German, but after I explained this to him. He took charge, but he's got the medical report, a more advanced one, to the one. I was going to give the medic's at the institute in a bit, and I know why he sent him as well."_**

**_"Dad sent him so he could do the surgery while you finished the exorcism, and create the antidote. Just so I can recovery, because I don't doubt that once we do this. I'm not going to be able hold anything down and he's creating the vaccine into two forms here." _**he said and the doctor nodded.**_"He's right, that's why the generals sent me." _**he said and they nodded as Daniel sighed as he said it,

**_"Yeah and you may have to, but it's draining enough to break the pact and then you do the rest. But Warner was getting ready to create the antidote to this, and Anna brought my prescription meds in case it happens again."_** he said and they nodded.**_ "Well that's a relief, I take it you never went outdoors during winter and was taking them every day until the weather switched from fall."_**

**_"And into mid spring at the time, what with the fact that once you contract it, it's possible to get it again." _**McBride said and he nodded.** "****_Yeah but that's exactly the problem, 15 years living in summer year round weather, I lost my immunity to the cold temperatures at the time." _**he said and they nodded._** "How are you doing now, Danny?"**_ Warner asked and he sighed as Sam answered that question.

**_"We do Terminus first, and then do this bastard next."_** Bowdern told him and he nodded.**_ "I know what I'm looking at where Bowdern is concerned, that's the easy part, when you throw enough love into your voice. And it's like acid for the beings that are completely evil, but the time of changing. That is the season of evil in their eyes, the next two months." _**Daniel told him and he nodded to the news.

"**_Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years Eve, what do all of these have in common exactly for the Base personnel." _**Daniel asked and Jack smiled sternly as he answered him.**_ "I threw holiday parties at my house, we spend every holiday towards the end of the year together. To us, these were seasons for friends and family, we spend every holiday together."_ **he said and Daniel nodded smiling to him.

**_"Bingo, that's the time of changing as the clock on the veil between the living end the dead is ticking, we get him out. Before All Saint's day ends and it's game over for Terminus, while for Thanos. That's where my knowledge of ancient cultures comes in handy, but I tricked the bastard. And into giving us everything we needed for it, it's an STD activated, guys, bodily fluid pact."_**

**_"Activated by saliva, deactivated by blood, but I need to drain enough that it could cause a coronary." _**he said and they nodded firmly to the news. **_"We do that, it's likely to cause your system crash!"_** Jack said and he nodded. **_"I know, but it's a chance I'm willing to take, I committed a sin to get us off the damn planet. But that is the reason for the seventh month sabbatical right now."_**

**_"I told the sextet and Morrison everything right now, they think it's best if I'm on sabbatical till April right now. But the rest of the galaxy, minus earth and our colony ring, are only going to think it's been just short of month. And since we left 636."_ **he said and they nodded. **_"How are you holding up Danny?" _**Warner asked again and he sighed as Sam said it for him then gently at that question then.

**_"Had a dizzy spell in Chicago, he's running on fumes here, but I doubt that's going to keep this maniac from trying out things in attempting one last escape here. Just to get him back Colorado Springs, but that happens and get ready for the side effects. But we better get up there and quick, before he passes out right now a second time."_** she said and the trio of priests nodded in agreement.

**_"At the moment the 6 to 9 year old in me came forward in this situation the other night. After I collapsed once and I said I had to go back, but the 'go back' was really come here to you. So this week's APB, it's due to the fact they've no clue where I was headed. Though Sam got it right on the first try, but these fools how no clue how I think, but as a scientist, I could be anywhere now."_**

**_"Because if you were me, and you're suffering the side effects of a prior illness or anything else where would you go for help exactly. Or you're scared out of your mind that once you do this right now and it causes a relapse. In the original strand you caught as a child here and you know there's only one place. One place to go, as the inner fear activates the inner you, said inner you."_**

**_"Your 4 to 9 year old self and at that age there's only four men you want to see and take care of you, and two are in Maryland right now. When your inner child just came forward and there's only one group you have to see. And of 2 to 4 men that could help you, and after realizing you found your original guardians?" _**he asked and Halloran nodded as he answered him as he looked at him gently to that.

**_"It's by returning to your home town and getting to what's considered, and to you, Jared and Annie as your extended faMiley. The inner you decided to return to your biological den and right to your father bears, us." _**he said and McBride nodded in agreement.**_ "Yeah that's what I mean, the inner me was 4 to 9 years old and that me had taken total control now and lead me into a fast chase."_**

**_"As I lead them in circles, until I returned to my den and one of my dens was here at your HQ. And the cub me, nothing was stopping me from returning to my den or to my father bears as it forced me into getting back to you guys. So my inner 8 year old was searching out the men that helped raised him, and my heart lead me right back to you, Father." _**he said and the duo nodded to him.

**_"I hope you brought the equipment needed to make this antidote for him. Because now that's he's back with us, we're acting as his next of kin, Doctor. But just do whatever it takes medically and we'll do the rest, at the current moment, I'm sure Bill would kill if he found out about this. As he made it clear, but O'neill and Maybourne did." _**McBride said and Warner nodded to him gently.

**_"Sure thing, I'll take care of it, but we better get up there now."_** he said and they nodded as Sam looked at Daniel gently to see he was on the edge of falling asleep on his feet then as the three priests and Richards helped him into their car. And they headed for the institute, arriving Lou took one look at the building as they got out of the cars and nodded as they saw a slight resemblance from the institution on the 3rd nightmare film.

**_"I see why no one ever wanted to set foot in this place if they're a Catholic right now, let alone a Jesuit, it looks like Westin hills on the movie. Let me guess, though a medical hospital, the stories of this place being used. And for exorcisms is enough to scare anyone of your stature. Because to you it's like a snake pit, and though it's helped others at times in the past, the last one now."_**

**_"Manneheim is the one that had you setting foot in here and just before you went on a however long mission it was now. None of you ever got comfortable here because of it?"_** he asked and they nodded. **_"Yes, and Bill made the remark that he'd die before he ever set foot inside this place. Though for Robbie, to save his soul, he had to break that promise to himself there at the time now."_**

**_"For a young scholar studying theology and demonology, just doing it on the outside is fine, but no scholar ever wants to go near the room we did it in. Though now that we got to, it's using the same room we did before, just relax son." _**Halloran said and Daniel nodded, before he felt something in his mind shift, as the presence looked at the plait glass window and he felt his fear shoot through him.

**_"I never thought I'd have to come back to this place, but once I again it's to save someone's soul. But again kids, you're staying in the waiting room, leave this to us, in Terminus's case, once we're through with him. Then you can come in and give us a hand with the medical portion of it. But until then stay out of the way, I mean it." _**Bowdern said sternly, while slamming the car door shut at that.

**_'This is it, you, I'm never coming back and you can't get to me after I break that pact, and even if you tried you'd be killed by the iris. You're locked out for good as of now, and are you really that naive. As I asked those questions so I could break the pact, reverse psychology now.'_** Daniel said and they heard an alarmed tone at that as his gaze shifted to the cross at the top of the building at that news.

**_"What is this place?'_** they heard and they heard Daniel's answering remark. **_'The medical department for my religion, I sinned against my love for my wife. In the words of my people's last rites system, before this. I have sinned against love and good and for the sake of your king's mercy. Well I'm renouncing that sin now, baring my soul, and you're being banished from my body forever.'_**

**_'I renounce the evil you poisoned my body with, I renounce the sin I've committed on your planet. And I'm baring my soul to the men you see before you when in recovery now, but I told you not to underestimate me. And with that, once I'm on holy grounds, inside here and my spiritual guardians do this. But the samples, the information needed now, it's your undoing in my eyes.'_**

**_'And you're the demonic presence being cast out of my body, along with the pact or whatever you did to me, is being destroyed. I'm never returning, so find someone else, I belong to the two women you see in front of you. But I am a man of God and I'm renouncing the sin I committed to save my friends. Your biggest sins in this are your lust and pride, they are your undoing now.'_**

**_'Your self destruction and Shyla, your lust and pride, well that's the way of it now isn't it, you never let your pride blind you. And to the fact that your being lead about, you've been double crossed and I'm free of you now.' _**he said turning his gaze to Sam and Sarah at that and they heard a violent shout at that. **_'No, no you're not leaving me, I'm not letting go, you're my mate, I'm not letting go.'_**

**_'No you're not getting in there, I'm not losing you.' _**they heard quickly and they heard it.**_ "You're never taking me alive, I'm ending this once and for all, you just got everyone that cares about me pissed right now. So you want me back, then you got a war on your hands now.'_** they heard as he forced his body to move into the building at that as Sam nodded firmly to that, as Halloran looked at him at that.

**_"Running a slight test here, since I'm on holy ground and he's a human version of the demon that possessed Rob 42 years ago."_** he said and Sam nodded as he moved to the door of the building and the effect caused him freeze up. As he pressed his hand to the door frame and that did it as his legs gave out on him as he fell to the floor. As she and Teal'C grabbed him as he said it through the clenched teeth at that response.

As they touched him they heard a scream of pain at that and they all nodded to that response. **_"What the hell is that?!"_** Lou said in shock as he crouched in front of him. **_"It's two things, one is that it's like the garlic effect on vampires, and the other, the amount of love and friendship in our connection right now. This is having the same effect on my body that touching Harry did to Riddle, the books."_**

**_"In that timeline, it was before I found you guys, I had no one until I found Anna and Kevin. But this time-line I had all of you, that one I was alone until we find each other in college. The amount of friendship and love in the connection is the key, as to why. Demons or anyone like them, take Voldemort for instance, can't stand touching something so purely good, it's like acid to them now."_**

**_"Until I met you guys, let alone the quintet, I was on my own, though Anna and Kevin were my version of Hermione and Ron. But the effects of showing how strong our bond is-is having the same effect on Thanos. That touching Harry did to Riddle in the books now, but that's the key, his remark to you. He doesn't know what love really is, and I'm showing that to him when we do this."_**

**_"But he's never going to know love, or friendship in the way I do and that's the reason for this. But his pain and responses in this of coming to a place that is connected to white magic and the lord. He's influenced by demonology and black magic, and the stronger the influence it gets as we force him to let go. And more painful the impact on him, as he's trying to hang on to me now."_**

**_"If there was an adult version to the final episode focused on the new leader of the team in the power rangers tv show. When they found out who he really is, it's by them forcing him to let go of the psychic link now connecting him to their enemy on the tv show. And the harder they try to hang on and the more pain their both in, well I'm the new leader of the team, and back where I belong."_**

**_"But that's the situation I'm in, right now guys, you five are my sextet, I'm not going back, but he's clinging to me psychically by his fingertips. It's the very same thing, so we have to get him to let go on his end. But he's clinging on to the psychic link, and the harder he's trying in trying to hang on. And the more the spasms start to get worse in my case." _**he said and the quintet nodded firmly.

**_"Then I'm breaking that link by any means necessary right now cub, I'm not losing you after I just got you back now."_** McBride said firmly to the news as he crouched next to him then at that information.**_ "Yeah I know, but he's going to act like Terminus, putting up a fight till you drive up the reaction. And like Father Bowdern did, but there's no case of telekinesis, so that's not a factor, here."_**

**_"And with that, the stronger the bond and the more damaging it is to him, just watch yourself girls, in case he lashes out." _**he said and they nodded as Sarah went first and she hugged him and pressed her forehead to his as they heard a pained scream at that, before Anna did it and they heard another. Till Sam tried and that did it as the pain shot through the link and short circuited the connection as the trio exchanged looks.

**_"I take it that's the human version of Terminus now, he's scared of this place?" _**McBride said as he followed him into the building. **_"Yeah and he knows why I'm here, and it's to exorcise him, the bastard, out of my body. But get ready, in case he lashes out during the exorcism, but I made it clear. Though they had my body, my heart, mind and soul belong to you guys, so he and Shyla want a war."_**

**_"Over me, and they're going to get one now, but what the girls just did, just short circuited the link, but first the surgery and then you do the exorcism. Because that's it, I'm never going back to that planet, I did my job, and now it's time to deal with this. Guys once you go home, lock out that planet for good, I'm never going back there, ever." _**he said and the ten nodded to him gently to that.

**_"How soon do we have once we get you settled in here, before we do this?"_** Warner asked and left his hand his shoulder. **_"1 hour, 2 hours at the most, Bill, but it's like Teal'C, I'm dealing with making sure that the areas that potion covered. Once in there, and I'm in bed, you're going to have drain 3/4's of it, and then once they break the connection completely, it's having several units ready."_**

**_"And with it the first dose of the antidote with it now, but it's day two, so we got three to four days before time is up, but by midnight on all Saints Day. At the moment, it's just a few days in the hospital, but the worst of the pain. And from the effects of the sarcophagus are done, it's just dealing with the rest of this."_ **he said and they nodded to him as Richards lead the way into the building.

**_"Robbie is one thing, but once your parents hear that O'neill did it to you again they're going to kill him. But next generation case, you never lost us or your parents this time. And I'm not losing you, we helped raise you kids, but being your adoptive grandfather, just in case this happened again. I did extended studies of the books you checked out for this, but he's not getting you back."_**

**_"And you listen to me, you little hellraiser, whatever you're planning it's not going to work, he's my baby boy, my grandson, you want a fight over him. And you're going to get one, you sick bastard, you people are never getting him back that way. My partners already broke the link between him and your princess, and you're next." _**Bowdern said, gripping his arm, as he looked into his eyes.

**_"Too late, Danny, Bill, Arthur sent me along, but it's us four doing this right now."_** they heard and saw Jackson dressed in full priest mode and his eyes showing brightly in barely suppressed anger right then.**_ "George just told your father son, and believe me, he's beyond furious right now."_** he said as he and Bowdern pulled him to his feet then, and Jack looked at Jackson bemused then with a smile.

"Well if that's you when ticked off, I'm not getting on your bad side." he said and they nodded smiling. "You think we're bad now, just wait till we deal with Terminus and that mode is enough you're never going to want to cross us right now, son. Of the best in our order, Bill and I are the duo that scare the heck out of men like Manneheim. Or Maybourne, as we got the type of 'Don't screw with me' attitude you see in nuns."

"As a result that attitude is the reason for the panicked look in the dogs on the movie, after she had to turn them away, but our female counterpart was Reverand Mother. So you want to have the strongest and most power members, below pope, ticked off at you. Do it like this and we're the ones running judgement, before we decide what to do with you, and the joint chiefs took it to me when they did, I just got off the phone."

"And Arthur told me where you were." he said sternly and they nodded bemused to that. "Well if that says anything now, he knows you're staring at him, and through my eyes right now, after that panic attack a bit ago, so to him, you're his enemy now." Daniel said and he nodded. "Yes and again, right now you needed a break, but emotionally you needed a chance to recover from having to relive the accident a second time.

"But first your parents and then me and the archbishop now, in our timeline, with your grandfather did, you had no one to actually do and had to do it on your own. But honestly it was too much now. You needed time to heal emotionally, but right now, this was a serious cry for help in their case, mental help and for you a need. Just to be around us, your family until you were ready to return to duty again."

"But your entire family are jesuits in the male bloodline, but added side effects are your powers and that too is from the male bloodline. These men are going to get it later and the first to go is Woolsey now, but once both bases combine together as one. Everything that goes with it is getting added to it now." Bowdern said to him gently and he nodded as they sighed at that as he took a deep breath and they went into the building.

As the head medic moved to them and Richards explained it to him then. **_"We have another case, regarding a situation similar to Robbie Manneheim. But this is a far more dangerous, because the effects this time are chemical. And in addition to spiritual, but I just got the news, his body is still healing. And in addition to a previous mission connected to this and it's combined with both that. "_**

**_"And the added sleep deprivation to go with it right now."_ **he said and the other man nodded as he saw the sextet surrounding him.** _"I take it this has to do with the military APB put out on Doctors Daniel Jackson and Anna Thompson?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded gently.**_ "Yeah it does and it's because with the fact I escaped containment, that they were trying to get me back to finish their job."_**

**_"Long story short, if you catalogued the followed episodes, the episode arc focused on me rather then all of us, and together, you got the reason. As this was political sabotage to highest degree right now. As it is, NID are a bunch of assassins in military uniforms, that's including my former team leader. And this man next to me was the original CMO, he's my medical doctor, but to put it." _**

**_"And gently now, is that tv show focused on the program is no tv show at all, but the last episode is the catalyst for how and why this happened. And this is the direct aftermath to it, but I just had to relive my parents accident. And here's the result Doctor Fieldman." _**he said and the man nodded.**_ "Well then we better get you settled, before you fall asleep on your feet right now."_**

**_"And you guys, once we hit that portion of it, you're staying in the hallway, because we're not taking chances here. After Eckhart got stabbed by a bedspring, we know what we're doing, but let me guess. But this is the human version of the demon that possessed Robert when he was a kid, right, he just attacked several people?"_ **he asked and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently.

**_"Yeah he did, but I just got it on proximity range, closer to level 28 and the stronger the effect, farther away and it starts lessening. And this far away from the base this far I don't feel anything all, and my exhaustion it's so bad that the reason for this. I've just dealt with the alnighter from hell and with that, with this being a medical hospital and my grandfather being a member of the order."_**

**_"I'm paying up front, so whatever the cost, I'll pay for it, I just want this connection broken and I'm free of this lunatic that tied me to him."_ **he said and and the doctor gently. **_"He's still on joint chiefs medical care, so the program is paying for this outside of the base at the moment here but with that, Doctor. The base medical department, they brought the stuff needed to help with it."_**

**_"But whatever's on medical records, before he met us, that's your department now at the moment."_ **Sam said and he nodded to her. **_"Alright no problem, but you guys cover the antidote, we'll deal with the surgery." _**Richards said and Daniel sighed and shook his head. **_"Father, I'm just saying this now, but we learned that the demon that possessed my last charge was usef in this as well now."_**

**"Same room, we need you around in case he jacked into Danny's powers, so get ready for the backlash, same as the last time." **Bowdern said to the quartet and they all nodded to the news in shock. **"That hellraiser is back?!" **the leader of the quartet said and they nodded. **"Yes he is right now and with that, that is why Father Jackson decided to get involved, Danny is his grandson."**

**"But we do it tomorow now and just after that, we do it again, but that's a more dangerous exorcism. And which explains why the medical depaertment of the program is here." **he said and the quartet's eyes narrowed sternly with anger as Daniel explained it then. **"With my off the base, they can help you, but this in reverse now, but civilian ran and military help now, I'm your patient now."**

**_"But you know my life, prior to ending up in the system better then they do and I don't doubt they brought some of the drugs you and Uncle Darrel used for me. But you're my medical doctor and he's helping you, Dr. Richards, starting with the fact and I'd consider as the first department of many. That I'm bringing into the SGA, but the Jesuit order of Saint Louis and the Alexien Brothers institute."_**

**_"This is the first department of many involved in SGA now."_ **he said and they nodded to him. **_"Alright, Bill, you help me, I know his medical records better then anyone, but if his system crashed there's the likely chance. Here, that the strand that nearly killed him as a child is about to make a come back."_ **he said and they nodded to him him gently as the doctor lead them to a room on the fourth floor.

As Daniel looked at the X shaped boards, that were marking the room on the door and nodded. **_"Tomorrow night or two days down, at the latest, but we're doing this in there, it's not paranormal, but it's just as bad. Half of it is paranormal the other is a chemical possession acting like a real one. But now in this case, Terminus is first."_** he said and the quartet nodded to him as they heard a voice over to that news.

**_'What does that boarded up room mean exactly if those boards are in a X across it.'_** he said and Daniel explained that.**_ 'My adoptive grandfather did it in that room for my uncle, but my family is comprised entirely of adoptive family members. I'm an only child, but that room was the room of the last possession. But believe me, the men surrounding me are priests of my religion and did it there.' _**

**_'Thats the the room that my predecessor did this in, but I'm lucky you're not a true demon or denizen from hell. Because you're facing off against four men who love me like a son and believe me, they're not giving up and until you're out of me. If my grandfather was still alive he's your opponent now, but believe me, these men will not give up until it's done and with that in mind.'_**

**_'You're seeing everything through me, but believe me when I say that the ones that understand this most and who I was as a child are the trio you met. Two of them are part of the trio that were with the priest that did my predecessor. And the third is the medical doctor that was with them right now when they did it. Well now you're the demon they're casting out of me and they give up.'_**

**_'And until I'm free of you, so five days was it, well let's see you try to stay in control when they're doing this. As I just short circuited the connection between us, my girlfriend has never really known what love is. Well neither do you, you demonic bastard, but let me show you.' _**he said as he opened up his mind and memories of 20 years worth of good memories, as they heard a scream of pain.

After getting him into bed the duo sighed as Sam moved to them as she said it softly. **_"How long's he been asleep?"_** she asked and Halloran said it gently.**_ "An hour or so, is this the first amount of sleep he's had since you returned. And from your mission the other night?"_ **he asked and she nodded to him.**_ "Yeah it is, we've been hard at it for weeks, because of this little ploy of theirs at the time now." _**

_**"Right after we got back yesterday, just as we were heading for the infirmary, he just barely collapsed on us. But normally he had us relieving him of duty after what he told you before we came here he wasn't kidding. What energy he had left and from the return quit on him, but she sedated him. And this was a big no no when it comes to maintaining full control where possessions."**_

_**"And in the program are concerned now, but I didn't have to hear the catalyst I know what caused this and this was illegal in the program. Not to let person: military or civilian take a sabbatical when they're emotionally compromised. But they'd been running him ragged and for close to 4 months after the orbital attack, but this was a cross and double cross and I may not have known."**_

**_"Of the joint chief's plans for Jack and Frasier, let alone Makepeace, Mckenzie and Maybourne, but it doesn't matter now at the moment." _**she said and they nodded as they heard Jacob's voice at that remark. **_"And Danny never needed to make contact with me after this right now, baby. Because Ryan just reactivated my commission, I'm leading his department in the military side of it now."_**

**_"So George had your department I'm leading his and Hank's coming in as well."_ **he said and she stood up in relief.** _"Dad!" _**she said quickly and he gave her hug as she tightened her arms arms around him gently. **_"Hey guys, my name's Major General Jacob Carter, I'm her father, and his new boss at the department."_ **he said and they nodded as he looked at his daughter then gently as he said it to her softly.

**_"But like I said, he told me the truth as I went to George first, and he filled me in, regarding this right now, before he told me where you were. And I came here now, baby, but he's everything I wanted for you right now and Hanson. Hanson was a nutcase, as is O'neill, thankfully you didn't have me finding you a mate, and the right one too, because you did it yourself now at the moment."_**

**_"But in total honesty, I've never been more proud of you now, honey." _**he said and she smiled as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her as he pressed his forehead to hers and she closed her eyes at that, before she buried her head into his shoulder. "Deeper bond now, I don't have to lie to you anymore, dad, this is all I wanted, you part of my world now." she said and he nodded as he looked at her gently at that.

"Yeah I know honey and with us changing the timeline you don't have to now, because you're now having me as part of your life. And I've been involved, since you were born now, but no more lies, and total honesty, Mark may have moved to San Diego. But in this case, with you not needing to lie to me or your mother..." he said and she nodded. "Yeah I'm living at home starting now, I'm staying with you and mom now, dad."

"But yeah I know with mom gone, and Mark not talking to us, it's just us now, in this timeline, at first, before we find that connection now. It's we get a second chance, but I just want Jack out of the picture, if he just given him a chance to rest none of this would have happened." she said and he nodded in agreement ad they heard his double answer that as he felt his anger growing as he looked at the young man protectively then.

"Well fortunately leading into the holidays and operations are closed down for them, we can take the sabbatical for that time and come visit the family. But with my being in San Diego, I'm telling my boss, I'm leave for two weeks, for Christmas and Thanksgiving and another month for a summer break as our families are vacationing together. In the circuit, once the program goes global." Mark said smiling and she smiled at the remark.

**_"And to answer the added question, if I found out O'neill had exposed you to a rapist and Danny threw himself up to protect you. I'd kill him before having him committed for attempted murder and rape now. So in this case, he's been pushed into a near collapse before this happened and this is illegal in the military guys."_** Jacob said to her firmly as he focused on Daniel as he saw him asleep.

**_"Yeah I know, but if you were a priest and I know you spoke German can you understand this, as a result?" _**she asked and he took the book and read through the pages as he felt his anger surge as he answered her.**_ "Yeah I can, but pure evil thrives on negative emotions and any kind catalyst is a way in. Danny's been put through the worst nightmare of any soldier of my caliber at the moment."_**

**_"And what he pulled to get you off the planet, no black ops can duplicate right now, because he used their pride and lust against them. But as it states, the seven deadly sins are a one way ticket to self destruction, death. Or in this case, their losing a war right now, their over confidence was their weakness. The briar patch catch just came back with a vengeance, but here's the thing."_**

**_"His parents were the catalyst, Ben, but I need every piece of information right now, in regarding it, because though we spoke on the phone. I need to know something now, because he mentioned the date I possibly ran into him. But what did he look like as an 8 year old?"_ **he asked and McBride gave him a picture and his eyes narrowed in rage as he said it then as he told them the truth at that.

**_"Yeah that's who I saw the day I picked up my children so we could go to lunch, I invited him along and George and I spent 20 minutes talking to him. But he mentioned Darrel and Dillon by name and then said his name was Daniel Jackson. Tell me the truth, if you spent 25 years looking for him, what in heaven's name happened or is the episode the entire story right now."_**

**_"Because ignoring the fact that a member of the team is emotionally compromised and needs a few months to recover is illegal here?" _**he asked and she sighed as she said it.**_ "What he told you and what you saw on the show is the entire truth dad, of the entire team. I know the most about his back history, and by that I mean from Sarah and his friends and now to his parents."_**

_**"But since he had to relive his memory of his parents accident, he hasn't slept in a month at the moment. While looking over the pages he marked, I found this written down in a copy of that book Bowdern used to explain it to you." **_she said as he gave the book to him then and he opened it to check and he nodded. **_"Yeah that just figures, there's more then one reason it hi_****_t him this hard."_**

**_"But what's your relationship to him, if it just short circuited the connection between him and this character acting like a real demon?"_** he asked and she sighed as she told him the truth.**_ "He's my everything, in truth after Nem he told me he'd fallen in love with me, and he means just as much to me. But he's my soulmate, my imprint."_ **she said and he nodded in understanding as he said it gently.

As she looked at him. **_"What you guys look like when you dealt with Rob, if Daniel knew the entire story right now?"_** Jacob asked and they sighed.**_ "If they choose to turn that situation into a movie, I highly recommend you hide my real name. And Robbie's, from the records, but leave leave Bill and Walter's as they are." _**he said and she nodded as he went further as he read the pages he marked then.

**_"At times the catalyst could be anything, but in this case, neither of us realized he found us and this soon at the time. And without us realizing it here now too, but do you speak German honey?" _**he asked and she shook her head and he nodded._ **"This says that for person pure of heart and completely selfless, when someone is possessed while playing with demonology and the occult now."**_

**_"_****_If he was chosen by whatever races there are against these aliens, and whoever the people that built the system..., Sam you have his file work on that meeting place he found, most of speak Latin and Bill did. But I speak a small part of it."_ **Halloran asked and she passed it to him and he read it and nodded._ **"Damn it, yes this is exactly on target, as to why, one is one thing, two is pushing it."**_

**_"But four, four is crossing the line and if this was an attempt to kill him, I'm having all of them committed for it right now. But those blackouts your friend had are close to this, but that's possession by an alien life form. This is closer to my area, but I guarantee that it's just as bad, if not even more dangerous. Then that, but if this is the reason he came to us a few months ago now."_**

**_"It's clear to me that the only help he needs and needed these last few months since that alien queen you drove off the base. Was a chanced to unload his feelings to us, just get it all out of him now, because he never lied to us ever. This was never a game either, he needed me now, Walter and I are all that's left of the quartet that his father and grandfather were connected to now."_**

**_"While Arthur treated him during his recovery from the pneumonia he caught as a little boy now, but we know what to do. As to why we saw this before as a result, but with the archbishop forwarding the remark now. It's going from one order to the next, but frankly he needed the one in his home town. Because we're the ones that dealt with the only true documented exorcism now."_**

**_"I was the first to realize this and Bill filled in the blanks, regarding Robbie and why it hit him this hard when he was a kid. But there's three things that leave the damn door open for evil to try and take advantage of it. And it's grief, anger and resentment, every evil uses these things when it comes to a pure soul. Just so they can destroy the victim and from the inside out, this maybe chemical."_**

**_"But same rules apply right now, and the add on was hate, but I don't have to hear the words. With the fact you saw his memory of his parents, though he was trying to hide the pain, you knew what the catalyst was all this time. But the true catalyst, all this time was Ballard, to answer the other question here. Ballard was close to a mental breakdown like 18 months before they died."_**

**_"He was trying to prove his theory on a crystal skull, but couldn't get it to work twice and he was labeled a complete lunatic in the academic community."_ **he said and she nodded._ **"What did he say exactly if everyone labeled him a quack exactly, because Daniel's theories are not only exactly on target. But hard evidence now, everyone that was listening to conversation knows he's right."**_

**_"Because they're likely going to get a shock if Danny finds one just like it." _**Jacob asked and he explained that.** _"He claimed that it was a transportation device and he saw a group of alien's made of clouds. But I'm not entirely sure, but I think it only worked under controlled conditions at the time here. And when he couldn't get it to work twice he has a nervous breakdown 20 years ago now."_**

**_"But he, Daniel, hates the excavator for not putting one more then one chain on the coverstone to keep it up. He's pissed at his parents for not considering what could happen and moving out of the way. Just before the chain snapped, the grief, it's pointed at them, Bill and the archbishop. Complete and total resentment anger at Ballard, because he abandoned him to the system."_**

**_"And for us he never got those last 10 to 13 years before Bill and the archbishop both passed and he's resenting his grandfather. And for abandoning him to the system, because we were willing to get him under our care, Darrel and Dillon. They did the same thing, but he refused to consider us, and his alibi is he didn't want him to just forget his parents, when we never would let him."_**

**_"Though now the added resentment is pointed directly at your team leader and Makepeace, if they'd just given him several months sabbatical. Just after the mission that started this, he'd never would have been hit this hard right now. But I'm just calling the shots right now and it's he's not returning to the SGC, whatsoever now, if he plans to start ot his own department you still got help."_**

**_"And results, but he's not on the front lines, regarding these parasites anymore." _**he said and she nodded to him gently at that.**_ "But at the moment here, we're just waiting for Arthur to get the bloodtests back, as he's double checking it. In on what Billy saw in the last bloodtests, because what damage there was he's going to be in recovery for a while from this as a result right now."_**

**_"So tell me, what caused it in the first place, if he was hit that hard right now." _**he asked and she sighed as she told him the truth._ **"Just before the mission he told me he was coming back to see you guys for a few months. But before he could tell my godfather this, Jack told us he already took the mission. But we were arrested and sentenced to being miners, before Jack tried an escape."**_

**_"But one of the guards shot out the roof of the cave right above him and he got caught in a cave in. But he said that though the damage was 90% healed he didn't know what was left, before he realized that whatever else they did to him. Was likely to show itself during the added recovery, but what damage there was had the effects of this possession added on to it now."_**

**_"But I knew him well enough to know that if there was any place he'd go to first, it was right to Dr. Jordan and the duo. Before coming to you, because Father Thomas was also with them at the time as well, but I think he hold your places. Just before he got reunited with you and he knew that was his one chance, because all of you had access to the institute now at the time here."_**

**_"To him, it didn't matter he was breaking the rules here regarding the secrecy of the program. He needed you and it's a cause and a effect result, but the catalyst was reliving the accident, and three times. And the added effect was his getting injured in nearly the same situation at the time. But his memories of Bowdern are back along with his parents."_ **she said and he nodded to that news.

**_"Fast question, what did he look like as a child, when they were 8 years old exactly, Father McBride, because when I came to get the kids for lunch. My son introduced me to a quiet 8 year old who was reading a book on archeology." _**Rak'nor asked and Halloran passed him a picture and she took one look at it.**_ "Yeah I remember that boy, that's him when we were kids, I found him."_**

**_"For you, and not realizing it at the time, my best friend is the boy I met by chance, my imprint, if I had the chance to call this in I would have. Just to save him the last 30 years worth of pain. I'm sorry father, all we got was his first name, he never told us his last name." _**she said and he nodded.** _"Not your fault, baby so, emotionally, he needs a severe break."_ **he said and she nodded softly.

As she looked at Warner and he sighed and nodded as Richards doubled checked the read outs and sighed as he said it to them.**_ "The blood tests just can back right now, but what Bill told us is just the beginning, but if they hadn't left when they did. It's that if the blood loss and the effects of the technology didn't kill him. Then the whatever drugs these people used on him would have right now guys."_**

**_"But he's at the median, but with two shocks to the system and this keeps up he's going to relapse, regarding the strand he had as a child. But I'm looking at three months recovery from this and another four on light duty right now. But that's seven months, because the damage he read out to me, if he'd been here. It would take 10 months to a year to recover from and even then."_**

**_"It's he'd be stuck in a wheel chair and blind for the rest of his life, had it not been for the technology."_** he said and they nodded as McBride ran his hand through Daniel's hair and in response he turned his head to him in his sleep.**_ "Then I'm not thinking twice about this, but he's never going back to the SGC. And for field work, the job there is too dangerous and he's sick of lying to us right now."_**

**_"As well as the secrecy of the program, it's he'd be happier if he wasn't around your team leader and whoever else pulled that stunt. And now that we met Maybourne, I'm not losing my cub, not again and never again. Sam tell me the truth, was it because he humiliated them one too many times that they pulled this stunt?" _**Halloran asked and she nodded and the trio gave a nod to her at that.

**_"Yes that's exactly, but four scores in seven months, and Jack is sick of being made to look like an idiot. Because Daniel's always right and he's always wrong, but Daniel and I, with the fact he jumped right in there. Just as we managed to hide until we hit the tip of the attack. And we had to split up, but I'm everything to him, in a way I was giving him the strength to hang in there."_**

**_"But it's he wanted me to realize he was running out of time and I made it clear here, but that thing would destroy him permenantly and we'd lose him anyway. But the memories that Jolinar left in my memories they told me the technology would take everything that he is. And Hammond went with my idea of waiting out the timer on those vials I gave you."_ **she said and he nodded as he went into it.

**_"How long did you say you were trapped on that planet at the time, because that's important now. Because the surgery could cause a relapse, in regarding the side effects. And with it, possibly his catching that strand he mentioned to you right now?"_** Richards added and she sighed as she answered him, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer to the question then as she explained that to him then.

**_"We've been gone for close to a month, but he was working over time to free us, but he put his remarks into code for me during this. But something doesn't make sense right now, how did he know to choose this place. And leave the base just to do this right now?"_ **she asked and McBride ran his hand through his hair as he answered her gently at the question then as he exchanged looks with Halloran.

**_"It's because he knew the entire story focused on us and Robbie, we told this him when he was 7 and again when he was here a few months ago. But that book on the first detailed account of an exorcism done in the 1700's. Well there was a old Roman ritual, giving a detailed piece of information on page 64. If a conveniently possessed person should be moved, it's to a church."_**

**_"Or another sacred and worthy place, away_****_ from the crowd, as it doesn't arouse much suspicion now. Bill decided, after the latest two attempts didn't make much head way he decided, when Robbie start getting worse. To bring him here as we went to bringing it from his house and straight to holy grounds now. But the archbishop was getting ready to send me to Rome and I asked for a delay."_**

**_"So we could finish what we started now at the time, as Bill's my best friend at the time, but I remember it. And Robbie was in the same condition he was, and and frankly it wasn't just spiritually, or emotionally that he was with it. His body was beginning to shut down and he was in the hospital. And for two more months, that's why Daniel needed to come to us, he knew this and his body."_**

**_"His body is so beaten up, battered and exhausted, he's out of commission for three months and on light duty for another three months. In truth with us back together and though Darrel and Jane are his legal guardians. We're the ones calling the shots now in his case, but it's clear to me now. That he's needing us even after we break the link, physically and spiritually he's going to be fine."_**

**_"Emotionally that's another story, he needs to get what he has to say out of him regarding his parents and I'm taking him to New York so he can say it now. But I'm going it 4 years to 5 for him to heal, so you better forward that to George. Because he can do more good here on earth then by constantly winding up. And in the battle field right now at the moment."_ **he said to her and she nodded to him.

**_"What reason that the trio pulled this crap there is no excuse for it right now, his body is so loaded with blood thinning potions. That he's going to be need to bled, before we break that connection and even then after get him stabilized. That his body is going to have another possible relapse, damn it, alright that's enough of this, Jacob, should you send word to the psychiatric hospital._**

**_"The one that Nicholas Ballard is at as he sees what his choices did to Danny, though once he sees this and I'm keeping him out of the room when we do it."_ **Halloran said and he nodded as he got on the phone._ **" I really hope they make a movie focused on us as you see what the guys and I were like when doing this. But choosing the right man to play Bill is going to be a bit tough now."**_

_**"In regarding it here right now, as to why when he went into teaching mode at the time. That's when the father figure started showing, but to him a child younger then 12 in this case. That's enough to piss him off right now, but**** trust me, where children are concerned he starts acting more like a father. Then a priest, but Danny was like his grandson, and to us, the person that caused this."**_

**_"They're ending up in jail or dead for nearly killing our cub, cub needed a six month to 3 year break after seeing that. To sum this up its he's resented and hated Ballard for taking him away from us. He hates the second excavator for not putting more then one chain on that coverstone. And he resents O'neill most of all for not letting him or the duo rest and coming to see us."_**

**_"He never got the chance to get it out of his system, to recover and heal emotionally, after the funeral he dumped him in the system. And then took off, I spent the better part of month looking for him after he did it. Until you find him by chance, Jacob, but starting now until he's fully recovered, in all three areas, he's on sabbatical." _**McBride told him and he nodded to the orders gently at that.


	8. Need Rewrite IX: The Exorcism II

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: These next three chapters are going to be shorter then the earlier ones by a couple thousand words. And each as this next three finishes off their series and as the team finishes out their season. As they get the agreement updated between them and the original duo of the system lords in season 3.**

** So each chapter is going to make it to just short of 9,500 words after that this now, as the exorcism for the man on P3R-636 is going to be the next day. As they let Daniel rest for the night, before finishing it up, but from here. The missions have been deactivated for 7 months and the team is staying there.**

**At Daniel's house in Saint Louis, before he and his parents and family return to the SGA outpost and settle in as he recovers further from the amount of damage done now. Before the next chapter finishes his mission off as he returns to the SGC, as it finishes the rest of the episode after that as a result.**

**These following two chapters finish off the episode as this portion of the series comes to an end. Before the opening chapter of book four opens in 2369, after the 21st century comes to an end. But from here the rest of the alterations match the changes to the episodes themselves when in the rewrite now.**

**Chapter 9: Need Rewrite IX: The Exorcism I**

Before she could answer, they heard EKG start beeping and she quickly looked at it then. _**"Oh no, he's having another nightmare here." **_she said and Richards said it firmly to that as it started getting worse as he shifted position.** _"That's not a nightmare, it's..., oh god, there's blood all over the gown. It's happening again alright, what he told us is right on target."_ **he snapped and the military trio took one look at that.

**_"The last time I saw this was with Robbie, it's happening again, damn it, both of you get out of the way, Ray, Walter I need your help."_** Bowdern told them as he came into the room in time to see Daniel start going into spasms as he gripped his wrists gently. As the duo quickly moved forward.**_ 'No get away from me, let me go!'_** they heard through a panicked mental shout and Jack and Sam exchanged looks.

**_'It's happening again, hold him!"_** Jack snapped as he quickly forced him back down as the quartet restrained him as he continued squirming then. And Warner said it for the three of them quickly at that remark. **"****_What's happening here?"_** Warner snapped as McBride watched him closely as he jerked at that. **_'Dad, get me out of here, I want to go home, let me go.'_** they heard through a pained mental as he Warner nodded firmly.

**"_That's not a nightmare, the damn bastard that possessed him is trying to take hold and with it, it's the psychological nightmares. He's dreaming he's back on the planet with that sick bastard right now."_ **Jack told the quintet of priests firmly.** _"And these have been torn open for the sixth time in five days, captain over there, General I've got him, but all of you stay over there, I mean it."_**

**_"Stay over there you two, Ben give me a hand here."_ **Bowdern said to them as he gently gripped his arms to hold them down as Thomas grabbed him just as the next jolt caused him to lose total control over his body language.**_ 'Make it stop, god make it stop!'_ **they heard through a pained mental shout.**_ "I don't have to hear the profanity here to know that he's thinking what I was right now at the time." _**

**_"Ben get out of the way, I got this."_ **they heard a voice say through snapped out growl then and he looked over his shoulder to see Manneheim move in and grab his arms to hold them down at that. **_"Whoa, easy, son, easy, shh, it's okay, okay."_** Thomas said gently and he quickly said it to that.**_ "The last time I saw this was after the little Hellraiser hit Robbie just as we were leaving the house at the time."_**

**_"I don't have to hear the profanity to know that these lacerations just tore open a second time, because the latest jolt just hit him. Let me try Ben, he's going to respond to me more then you."_** Bowdern said to him as he said it softly to Daniel. **_"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, you're safe, it's okay cub, you're okay, shh, shh, shh." _**he said in a soothing tone as the jolt started easing then and they sighed in relief then.

**_"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay, okay, cub, you're okay, that's it, calm down, shh, shh, shh." _**he said again as Halloran said it gently. **_"It's okay son, you're safe cub."_** he said softly as he stroked his hand through his hair.**_ "If it's not getting pneumonia then it's pretty damn close to it right now. After his ending up in the lake, we're in October and his body is as close to the crashing he had then guys."_**

**_"His body can't take anymore abuse like this right now." _**he said and the trio nodded firmly to that as it broke then as he kept a grip on his arms and waited several minutes, before he undid his hospital gown to check as they saw the lacerations had torn open a second time and he nodded.**_ "That's what I thought, that last jolt you heard when you heard the crash in the storage room was due to this the other night."_**

**_"But first it feels like someone stabbed you with something in the head, before you feel like you're suffering from the worst migraine headache in history. But that's made it clear it, he's trying to force him to return by doing this, well it's not going to happen right now. We're breaking that link by whatever means necessary right now at the moment here."_ **he said to them at that remark firmly.

Checking his eyes, he saw it firmly and sighed.**_ "He's close to the edge already, his system is close to crashing on him, we do this. And it's going to take 7 months to recover from this, physically and emotionally right now. His parents are alive as are the archbishop and me, that helps, but right now. It's back to the beginning Jake, he needs us now."_ **Bowdern said and Jacob nodded to him gently.

**_"I want that little brat and Makepeace deactivated until further notice, it's 7 months, and with it, I know for a fact Jack wasn't the one who did this. Because Jack arrived at HQ, just as the Archbishop and I returned there. So that just leaves his twin, I want O'neill and Makepeace deactivated. Or at the very least on desk work for the next 8 to 9 months."_** he said and Jacob nodded to him gently.

**_"Addison is going to agree to that, but all episodes are stuck between things, so his return to finish that situation is in seven months. In real time the show has it three weeks later, in real life it's 7 months, so these things are going between a different time set. Then they do in reality right now in reality, but I'm telling that to Cooper, the show it's a month later, real life it's seven now." _**

**_"What the heck was that exactly, if this explains the crashes in the storage room we heard?"_ **she asked and he explained that to her. **_"What you saw that day was our human demon trying to drag him back to the planet. But if they spoke German, it's in Latin regarding this, but if he saw Ben yesterday. Then it's the remark Terminus gave me and Bill when he revealed himself to us that night."_**

**_"But converting Latin to German, it's still the same remark, but 'minister of Christ, can't you see I'm the devil.'. What that means is it, he, whatever, knows who we are and knows that his target was seeking the help. And of the missionaries of his biggest enemy if he's into demonology right now."_ **McBride said sharply as Warner dug into Daniel's duffle bag and pulled out his notebook at that.

**_"They may speak English, but their true language was German, but either way, if this was translated into English it's the same remark. But the bastard doesn't get that when it comes to an adoptive family we're not giving up until we get them out of him right now. We can't wait any longer, but here's the added truth to this regarding Robbie when it happened, but after Eckhart now."_**

**_"He ignored his exhaustion in favor of sleep deprivation, because he was afraid the next one could hit and in sleepwalking he could hurt someone. Bill's remarks on that are valid and it's clear to me that's why he panicked when she sedated him. He's scared of it happening again the longer we wait and the more we cut his chances at surviving this." _**McBride said and they nodded firmly to that.

**_"Well that helps right now, Arthur, but 25 years and nothing changes in that area. As he still responds to our voices in case he has a nightmare that serious right now."_** Halloran said and he nodded. **_"I maybe in my 70's, but that's not stopping me from working here, but cub still needs me. And no matter how old he gets, but right now, and it's clear that it's all three areas, like Robbie."_**

**_"First it's spiritually and then physically and emotionally." _**he said and they sighed and they nodded in agreement to that. **_"You want to let the duo have it by all means Doctor Richards, Hammond handed them over to you right now." _**Warren said quoting his double then.**_ "Jared where's your father."_** he said and Dillon answered that himself firmly, as he and Matheson arrived at the question then gently.

**_"Right here Arthur, Walter, Ray, Coach, Papa Dave, it's good to see you, despite the circumstances." _**he said and they nodded that.**_ "Like Rick, your fathers, grandfathers and I see this the same way kiddo. But right now if Mel sees this and he is going to kill these guys vocally. Or blast them into the wall, as his powers make him the perfect bodyguard in the case of the president right now."_**

**_"But he's as furious as I am right now, because this psychosis has them acting like a bunch of spoiled brats. And the joint chiefs attention is all focused on Danny, as is George and your father baby, let alone Hank and Jean."_** Jackson said and the trio nodded in agreement as Carson answered that remark. As he crossed his arms as he read the evaluations from Carmichael and Jacobs as he said it to that.

**_"No kidding right now, but their attempt to keep this on Johnny's own stint backfired. And because Daniel got to us and Janet first, before he could say anything. And so he could get Mckenzie to the base, but 48 to 60 hours time delay became their undoing. As he broke out of the base once the effects of the last dose serum quit on him." _**Jack said and the priests all nodded to the news.

"**_Well this is not what I consider dangerous or disturbed right now, all he wanted was to return to his family priests right now. His inner cub resurfaced and he was returning to his papa bears, that is not dangerous or disturbed. He never raised his voice at us or got violent, so everything that Janet. Or Derek and Ian and my players said, even Darrell and Rob said is directly on target."_**

**_"To him, his only chance at survival, with the fact he knew I was here, was getting to me and my team at the time. But like we said, if they never wanted to get caught it's by not being so damn insistant right now. Daniel was given orders by Jerry, Hank and Ryan to return to the SGA, fast detour. As he headed east at the moment so he can get to me."_ **Bowdern said and Warren nodded firmly.

_** "Too late and to answer your remark kiddo, us**** too son, and we got the test results back from this." **_Matheson said and Dillon nodded in agreement as he finished that. _**"And you're going to kill O'neill, Makepeace and Maybourne for it. But the psychosis is 'the military can't get results, but the civilian scientist can, just ****what is he doing right that we aren't at the moment, how can he do it."**_

**_"And this easily and why are you, as the joint chiefs and the president, listening to him.'."_ **he said and Jacob crossed his arms then.** _"That's simple enough to answer right now, but we prefer brains over brawns at the moment. But the right attitude, he thinks outside of the box, and comes up with ways. Ways that don't result in a stand up fight that can get everyone killed at the moment."_**

**_"He follows orders and never raises his voice to us and finally, some of us knew his parents and watched him grow up. And others, seeing that he's the exact match to our children, in more ways then one helps. My daughter, he and Frasier are the salvation of earth when they put their heads together. And I'm having all of them court martialed for this."_ **he snapped with a firm growl at that.

**_"At the moment it's his body is suffering a high level of blood thinning potions, that's why his cells are this weak. Had it not been for the technology he'd be in a wheelchair and blind for the rest of his life. We came to the same decisions, he's being removed from the SGC and the grouping. It involved Langford and the others, we create our own department." _**Richards said and he nodded angrily.

**_"But if George is transferring him under Hank's command, its for the best right now, being in the SGC is too dangerous. And with these lunatics involved, so he's going into a new version and it's going by the name of the alternate reality title. But for now, he needs six months recovery from the damage this did, and another 2 months to heal emotionally boys."_** McBride said and they nodded angrily.

**_"Do whatever it takes, just make sure he survives this, because if this next shock causes a third relapse and I'm really going to be pissed right now. Because once was enough at the moment, I'm not going through it again. And not when I just got him back, my baby boy, I'm not losing him again."_** Dillon said and the trio nodded as they looked at Daniel as the tears started running down his face.

Running his hand through the young man's hair they watched as Daniel responded to his touch and turned his head to him then gently.**_ "That's it son, it's okay, you're safe now, we're here, we're right here, it's okay."_** Dillon said softly to that response. **_"When I get my hands on that little, he's ending up in Leavenworth or in this hospital for life."_** Matheson said with a furious growl as he checked him over then.

**_'Hang in there cub, don't quit on us, you got us back, hang in there, it's going to be okay.'_** they heard the 5 of them thinking together. **_"Uh guys, what he told Ian and Derek, is just half of what he left for us, regarding that maniac. The one that they condemned him to, these are his words, regarding the second night. That this maniac jumped him, before he drugged him with the oil that he used."_**

**_"But this is very clear that our human demon wasn't just obsessed with him, this man was so sex driven now that, honestly. That everything Johnny went through is the very tip of the iceberg, the sextet knew, we read this. And we were going to kill them, before having them committed themselves at the moment."_ **Halloran said and the trio, Jackson and Bowdern grabbed the notebook then.

As they read everything that Daniel left to them as Matheson threw the chair at the wall in anger and pain at what he just read then. "What did you put in there if Darrel had that response?" Mel asked and Daniel swallowed hard as he pressed his forehead to his and opened up his mind to him and he nodded as he turned around. And blasted 'John' in to the wall at that and he swallowed hard, knowing he was dead meat then for it finally.

As he telekinetically threw Makepeace, Maybourne and Kinsey into the wall, before grabbing Mckenzie. "Makes perfect sense that what he told everyone else is nothing compared to what he left me, and my father and friends, you asshole. You really expected to get away with this, I see this as you lost your god damn mind, you bastard!" he growled in fury at him then as he threw him into the corner with the trio then.

"My son is not the crazy one here, you assholes are, as such, one option and it's so we can see everything my son dealt with. The images only give part of the story, the rest is by these chairs that are at Area 51, but you sick bastards. You are all going right to jail for this, jail or just right to the psyche unit, for life, one by one. Starting with you Mckenzie, and I mean that." he said as he blasted Woolsey into the wall with them.

"Throw those 4 in the maximum containment lock up Jason, the door is shut, locked and bolted shut, and weld the god damn door shut, I mean it. They all lost their god damn minds, as has Mckenzie and Woolsey, Medical lock down. And get the god damn chairs from area 51, now!" he snapped as Claire moved to him as he was shaking in anger and hate at the NID. "Easy baby, shh." she said and he buried his head in her neck then.

"What he showed us over that bastard is the very tip of the iceberg, he just showed me everything, honey, and I mean everything. But four nights of attacks like this, and before it ended up in the bathroom, but the maniac is a total sex driven maniac. I wasn't sure what Danny meant by the type of that wants to keep it up. But a mention of a second male lead in a movie came to mind." he said and Sam's eyes widened as she grabbed it.

"Danny?!" Hammond said sharply and he nodded. "Yes and we spent one evening watching that tv show, season three was just starting. And just after she recovered enough to get out of the infirmary, ladies, Jack, Teal'C." he said and Jack nodded as he flipped through his dvd case until he landed on the episode cue and circled it. "Your father was still completely human at the time." Jack said and Sam nodded as he said it.

"Second male lead and the name of said movie, would said be Weekend at Bernie's by any chance?" Jacob said slowly and he nodded. "Yes, do you know what he's talking about, if you know these actors and what he meant?" he asked and they nodded. "We do and the show came out 14 years ago, most of the most well known actors of today. They got the breaking role on this tv show, which was created off of a comic book series."

"The episode you just described to us was a Season three episode on that show, the name of it was called Tales from the crypt, so yeah, I know what he's talking about. But a script writer wanted attention by the actress he was writing the script for. Going to the owner of his apartment building, he a got a love potion from him. Just before he drugged her with a love potion, after everything was working out, but he realized a side effect."

"Which turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life, as she turned into lust driven maniac, not even after one session ends, she wants to keep doing it. And he was trying to get her off of him the entire time." Jack said, crossing his arms at that. "Was that what you just showed him Danny, and put it into full detail for your grandfather. The quartet and the quintet, the trio, in that clip?" Jacob finished and he nodded and she nodded.

"Is this what you mean?" she asked, putting in a season disc then as she fast forwarded it to before he died from accidentally poisoning himself hit. And Mel nodded to her as he tried to calm down. "Loved to death, nice title, but that's just what he showed me, the bastard doesn't know when to stop baby." he said as he leaned forward and Matheson squeezed his shoulder as he knew his friend was beyond pissed at what Daniel told him.

"I take it, it was how many times, before the image you showed us ended?" Hammond said slowly and Mel nodded. "The bastard didn't know when to quit, it wasn't all the way to fourth base as the cubs say it. But four times right to third base, after the first, the adrenaline in his system quit at the time, before he jumped him again. And the third was the type of attack we expect from some guy, regarding our daughters here now."

"Jake give me John's record, I want to see what this bastard did to him, if he decided to replicate it down to the last detail to get rid of my son." he said and Janet passed it to him as he read everything underlined in red and gave a firm, but angered nod. "Eric." he said and Eric moved to him and then showed him just what Daniel showed him. And he turned around as he looked at 'John then with a stern and disgusted look on his face.

"I really should have left you in prison young man, if you decided to do something this cruel, just because you're jealous he gets more done then you do, Johnathan." he said with a stern growl at him. "One last thing to do, before we see Pyrus arresting him, Daniel's using the chair so you can see what he did to him, Jake." Mel said and Carson nodded gently to that remark and they gave a nod to this news.

"Jack." Daniel told him and he moved to him, as he opened his mind to him and showed the image to him and Jack closed his eyes in anger. "Janet." he said and she moved forward as he did it with her then, before he looked at Jacob then and Jacob nodded. As he pressed his forehead to his, as they got the entire clue needed. "We just got the entire thing in technicolor you three, everything he put into words for the eight now."

"We just got everything, but this lunatic can't and couldn't keep his hands off him, the first one was just a single attack. And then the next night, he jumped him five times, before the attack he just showed us last week. Just before Pyrus arrested him and that's the one he showed her before we realized Mckenzie hijacked her. These bastards really have lost their mind right now and they're being committed for this right now."

"So new plan, after Maybourne and Hathor come into the picture we start and begin creating a new jail for the most criminally insane of our black ops soldiers. The ones that turned into the NID for these psychosis's that they have right how." Jacob said and they nodded in agreement to that. "We run them through that chair as we hook up the second and watch it for ourselves." Janet said and Carson and Hammond nodded to them.

"Like he said, can't keep his hands off me, if I didn't know any better he would have regarding Sam, but you saw what I looked after being here for a year, Janet." Daniel said and she nodded firmly and 'John' paled at that and Jack's eyes narrowed in fury. "It's our worst nightmare come true, but though in your early thirties, you got a body. Any girl would find attractive, and this man is a bi-sexual." Jack said and Janet nodded sternly.

"By the time we hit Jolinar, your physique was you looked like a weight lifter, so once he saw you from the waist up and..." Hammond said with a protective paternal growl. "Yeah exactly, his hormones had gone berserk completely once he got me alone here. As such his determination to keep me with him, was and sounded like, to us. Like the woman that had fallen in love with Andy, on that episode." he said and they nodded sternly to that.

"Well that explains the mental panic attack when he revealed this to you now, but even worse, is that serum now had your body addicted to his having his arms around you." Matheson said as he rubbed his back protectively in a fatherly way then. "This character was acting like the girl before she started acting like the woman in that starwars book. Yeah one chance to end it for good, but I belong to the girls only, but one option now."

"They may have disengaged my powers to keep me there, but three months recovery there at home in Saint Louis, another three months at the outpost. And then once I return to the base that's the rest of the episode as Bill double checks me. And we tie up the rest of the episode with the fact that the joint chiefs just arrived and Uncle Rob. He makes clear that Johnny is deactivated until Frank arrives from my base to the SGC."

"As Frank gets cloned, and he, like Hank, and his team, are supposedly killed when the star implodes into it's blackhole. As he gets deactivated a third time till he deals with this psychosis of his and Jack is dealing in tracking down my body and we clone my body. Before we make the deal with Machello." he said and Hammond nodded. "Nice touch, we have to chase down Machello, but the cards are tagged now, so use his credit card."

"And we can find him easily right now." he said and 'John' quickly said it. "Sir, I feel like I need to be involved in finding Daniel." he said and Hammond crossed his arms. "Well I think we may have him, Daniel's credit card was just used at a local diner." he said and they watched the fake relief come into his voice at that news. "Request permission to go there Sir." he said and Hammond said it firmly to him as he looked at him then sternly.

"Denied, remain here till they bring him in, be patient, Major." he said and 'John' said it in annoyance at him. "I can't be patient Sir, Daniel is dying, I feel better that we find him ourselves then risk some yahoo city officer shooting him, blowing any chance we have. And of saving him." he said and Hammod said it with a stern smile at that. "Much as I like too, you're not exactly yourself right now." he said and got in his face at that.

"Request denied." he said sternly to him. "Aside from that, we gave it to Jack already anyway." Jacob told him and he sighed in exasperation. "Jack again, why Jack, why do you keep giving my missions to Jack?!" he said in annoyance and Jack nodded sternly to that. "You look at yourself right now Major, you're not exactly yourself and you're a security risk, so no young man, request denied." Hammond said sternly and Jack nodded.

"Jack, for you, I'm still your baby brother, but you remember Bud McCall, this is the same damn thing, so one option now." he said and Jack nodded in agreement. "I know and I'm not having these jerks picking on you right now, because you get results and they don't. But we're going to one way to do this with out sectors working together." he said and Daniel exchanged looks with him wnd Sam as he read out their new strategy then.

"Unit number pair off." Daniel said and Jack nodded in agreement. "SGC units are matched to their SGA counterparts starting now, dad, so us to Daniel's team. 2 to 2-A, 3 to 3-A and so on, but we got to keep these idiots away from Daniel starting now." Sam said and the trio nodded sternly. "Added idea is we have the medical team send a doctor and technician with us, so they can run triage, but Janet or Jenny are taking turns."

"As is Carson and Bill." Daniel added and their fathers nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Good idea and while we're at it, we can clone your body but have him looking like your civilian self instead of your current appearance. When we run into Machello but we're not going through that again right now. And I don't know about the customs of his people, but here on earth the value of a life is priceless, but that went too far."

"But unknowing or not I sounded like Jean Luc when he laid into Graves for hijacking Data at the time right now. But he wanted a fresh start, we could have asked Harlan to duplicate you and he could have a android version of you as his host now." Hammond said and Daniel nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Androids are 5x's stronger and faster then we are, you're not careful they could kill someone and he nearly did here."

"Hey Dan, I really would like to know what reason Woolsey here had it out for your department, let alone Remmick was trying to find any flaw there was. Just to get rid of the captain." Jack said and Woolsey paled, realizing he dug into those files and he was screwed then. "That's not necessary!" he said quickly and he smirked. "Oh I'd say with that reaction it's necessary." he said and and Sam moved to the terminal then sternly.

Checking it carefully, the computer beeped and checked the name. "Found it, Remmick is Woolsey's half brother, well you really are a piece of work aren't you Woolsey. Trying to throw your weight around, just what makes you think we'll listen to you. As Joey is taking over as leader of the civilian department when Daniel is batting 3 with the General a 5, hmm?" she asked and Hammond looked at Morgan and Q and they both nodded to him.

"Short circuit till year 15." Jack said and they all paled at that remark and news. "After Atlantis launches for her 7 year mission now, we understand and we will do so." they heard a new voice say as a flash lit up the room and a man that look and sounded like a human version to Mufasa appeared as he answered him. "Can I assume that you are he who is my religion's creator?" Jack asked and the man nodded to him at the question.

"I am Johnathan and you have earned your deliverance from damnation, a second chance at life and being who you are meant to be. But your twin and his co-harts have not, like Morgan and Omac, I too have never been more disgusted at this. As such with your repeated prayers to me now, I have decided that until your young friend. And your Jaffa equal have left the galaxy, both yours and your new friends galaxy, then, and only then."

"Will they all get their memories back, but your deliverance from my counterpart's messengers and you guessed correctly right now. Your friends of the ancients became angels while the Ori are messengers of Lucifer after he fell from my domain now. In many ways your theories of theology, like mythology are based on fact, not speculation. Adam and Eve, that was an Ancient outpost and I forbid them to touch a tainted fruit."

"The Ori, who shaped himself into that snake, talked Eve into it and she ate the apple, time after time throughout your scriptures of my followers and your peoples. There was always a broken rule and someone paid heavily for it, but none more so. Then Rameses after he threatened your people with the same decision his father came to." he said and they nodded as Daniel and Jack crossed their arms at that as he his tone went stern.

"You never knew what your lord looked like, but guesses of what my son, eternally, did, the stories are 3/4's correct, but your studies as scholar of theology are exact. But your ideas of free will came from us, the straight and narrow, though my counterparts. They based their's on religion, we decided to let you make up your own mind now, Colonel. You ever wonder why your fears as Catholics and getting possessed were so accurate."

"Or why your religion as my deepest followers were created?" he askes and the order nodded. "It was because they were trying to get you to stray off the path of my teachings, your bible documented your entire religions history, both of you. And your order of my battles with the other grouping, knows as the Ori." he said as a lightning strike hit the table and a book appeared and with an odd symbol on it.

"The lucky few unlucky enough to get possessed, they were done so by, in your words demons, your counterpart priest of the last episode. The stress of it, was too much and he needed three years a break as priest until his mind could handle it." he said and Bowdern nodded as the symbol on the book changed forms and became recognizable. "The pentagram, so the Ori are a cult?" Mel asked and he nodded and they nodded.

"That's an inverted pentagram, so if we add this." Daniel said and drew a baphomet into it and they nodded. "The Icon Of Sin, the symbol of origin is evil in our eyes now, they say we are allowing evil to taint our souls. Hoping they can save us and we try to save them, Daniel, we are heretics, our beliefs contradict the book of origin. I am taking up your religion when I move to earth, my brother." Vala said and he nodded in agreement.

"Satanic cult, so whoever represents the icon of sin himself, the baphomet, is the one we got to destroy, before I destroy the Antichrist in your terms." Daniel said and he nodded to him. "Indeed, but that was why I knew you were the one Daniel, only you could lead your people on a mission of conquest, prevent the cult do Origin. Now from spreading through the heavens of out galaxy now, our language is Latin and you understand it."

"If you rearrange the wording of our figures, look at the symbols again." he said and the tablet Daniel found appeared on the table as he read it carefully. **_"On the road of enlightment, only he who is of true truth of spirit can be deemed leader. Of my forces of future struggles, my son, only you can close the door. And save yourself, by destroying the gateway between you and them, from him.'." _**

**_"If a scholar, your studies and interpretation of good and evil, are your one chance, but truth of spirit, what am thy saying if thou is born of my religion?'." _**he read out and felt his heart plummet at the words. "Oh no, Excalibur, it was the search for the divine in all of us, as was the holy grail. You are the creator of the gates, you are the one who chose me?" he asked him and the figure nodded to him gently at that.

"Why did you once consider fire an act of evil?" he asked and Daniel crossed his arms as he answered him. "Because it symbolizes the other place, red is evil, red is and was considered evil, blue was good. But in your words we all got good and evil in our hearts, but the part we choose to act is what's important and who we really are. You chose me for a mission, my unit is the one soldier, the game?" he asked and the figure nodded.

"But the forces of evil in the game, you call the astra porta the 'gate, but what unlocked the door between heaven and hell on the game?" he asked and Daniel nodded. "The gate itself now which was a gateway, the transporter pad is the same. Well the word heresy took on a whole new meaning, and as the transporter system on the show. My job if these played out to when Sam joined Atlantis, was I had to find the weapon now."

"Merlin created it, you wanted me to destroy every demon in their galaxy and find the ark of the covenant?" he asked and the man nodded smiling to him. "Indeed Daniel, that is why I chose you, as a god you're powerless to help, but you as a human. Your powers, like my son in your religion, you save lives and you can destroy the forces of evil. But the powers of evil arise in much the same way as the minor demons killing soldiers."

"The device that you found is the source of the sarcophagus, but reanimates dead tissue bringing the dead back to life, so...?" he asked amd Daniel nodded. "So these prior can kill a person and then bring them back to life, like the imps on the game. Or just the lost souls, the lost souls possessed my soldier comrades until I had to shoot them in the head?" he said and the Ancient leader nodded sternly as he broke down it gently to him.

"Think on it, the more you delved deeper into the events of your game, the more hellish these events became. You came to the conclusion by your destruction of the device that created the sarcophagus, what does that symbolize in your game?" he asked and Sam answered that. "The possessed soldiers were the soldiers that got their souls sucked out, uh huh, and the ones that turned traitor, I get it." she said and the order gave a nod.

"So all this time, you were acting as Jehoveh, was Christ also a Ancient, or Ancient descent?" Bowdern asked and he nodded. "Indeed he is and was, but Lucifer's powers are highly dangerous as well you know, Terminus was an Ori, he saw that. Your young protege was close to the edge as you predicted at the time. And your friend had one of these on him." he said, passing a stone to Daniel and he saw it's shape and nodded.

"Oh god, whoever had the other stone in their galaxy, Terminus stole that stone and jumped into his body and started wrecking havoc in our hometown!" Matheson said in shock and the Ancient nodded sternly to that. "So son of Satan, born of a Jackal, in this timeline, Christ got resurrected in me, and the AntiChrist is the Orici now. I banished all the demons or destroyed them by sending the ark to their galaxy at the time now."

"You, Myrddin, Rowena and Morgan chose me to lead the fight in later years to prevent a repeater of hell on earth and the rapture." he said and the man nodded gently. "Put everything to it's place, what is origin considered in your eyes, you are Christians. So what is the opposite?" he asked and Sam crossed her arms. "Demonology, they are trying to get us to stray off the path." Vala said, leaning against Daniel at the remark.

"The straight and narrow was a keep point for us, we stray too far off the path, we turn into them." he said pointing at the NID and she nodded to that. "In many ways you grew up like I did, if I met you when we were kids we were good friends. You may have had a parent, but you were an orphan looking for direction in your life. I gave you that direction after I freed you from Quetesh and we developed a very deep bond in friendship now."

"In five years since we met and I freed you, you decided to take up my religion, but the best of friends and our studies took on a whole new meaning. But Fire is considered evil, but fire is based on demonology, in certain areas now and with it now. Instead of purifying you, they were trying to cleanse you of everything we were. And have come to believe is true now, we were Ancient followers, of Christianity and to us, Origin is evil."

"Origin is demonology, but we are crusaders of the righteous when the time comes, as such right now, you and I realized they are amassing their forces, a war of religion. They are about to cross from their galaxy into ours and wreck havoc, the gates. The gate is the key, the key is the gate, crossing the styx, styx is the key, uh huh. This supergate is the portal from their galaxy to ours." Daniel added and she nodded to that in disgust.

"So Styx is the River Styx, the game, but to get to Hell, then crossing the Styx takes you to..." Lou started to say and they closed their eyes at that. "Earth, the target is earth, we were the surviving soldier, our souls have been beaten black and blue. As a result of repeated fights out of this, we're the last line of defense guys." Daniel said and the seven nodded in agreement as their team exchanged firm looks at that remark in annoyance.

"Like I said not giving up, I'll fight to my dying breath." Cam said in response to that remark. "We been the best of friends since we met man, but you and I, you, John, Vala and I were the ones running studies on this on this for 7.5 years at the time." he said and Cam nodded to that remark. "Yeah and like Jack, you'll listen to me at the moment, but we don't need you scaring us into a heart attack." he told him and he nodded gently.

"Technically Vala was right, but the hard part of being a team is not risking your own life it's watching your friends taking chances with theirs now. I knew she loved me, but to save her, our team and our entire race, our planet, it was the only option. Best friend and practically her imprint." he said and Cam nodded in shock to the revelation. "Yeah that's it exactly, he was, is, my everything, I loved him, but I was scared out of my mind."

"He would die, before we could bring him home." she said and Daniel hugged her tightly. "Like Sam and Sarah you got the entire thing, but you girls are my life, to protect you, save you, I do what needs to be done. I'll never leave you and not that fast, it's going to be okay, we get three years together, before I leave for Atlantis, in that time." he said and she nodded, as she answered him smiling as she pressed her forehead to his then.

"We make the best of that time together now, Daniel." she said and he nodded smiling then to her. "I just hope they don't start pulling out every single monster in that game at the moment. But we can edit the game and turn their forces into our game characters now. Say the zombified soldiers are the characters that are turned traitor on us, their forces. Brainwashed into believing everything they said is true now in this case."

"Their galaxy, they ran out of loyal followers while our galaxy is right for the plucking and they jumped into our heads and saw that we just ended a power vacuum. Just after destroying Anubis finally at the moment here right now, and see it now. These people are desperate for a direction in their lives after the loss of their false gods. We have got to deal with this, before it happens." Rodney said in response and he nodded in agreement.

"Thank you my lord for revealing that truth, so you left me a way to prevent the attack, but my name is you are my judge, I earned my right to be a human angel. And by leaving that mirror as a way of warning, so I knew, my powers as Christ himself. I was preventing the first ever attack by the forces of evil by ending up in that reality?" Daniel asked and the Ancient nodded to him as he looked between the sextet in stern disgust.

"And to answer your remark Robert, on the serpent's attack on earth, as you know my wrath, but maybe you should consider where your decisions lead to. That was test of judgement day and you failed my test, you are pretending to be Seti. But Daniel, in his name, God is my judge, and indeed I am, he saw what I wanted him to do. And then did it to prevent it, to protect Earth." he said, glowing with a dangerous aura at that remark.

"You are my subjects, but at times I am not there to answer your prayers and instead send someone in my wake, Moses, Noah, Joseph, you understand. The last ones to feel my wrath were your primary's attack on his people and son. Just after he gave that threat to Johnathan's people and messenger, deliverer, deliverance from damnation. But now it's matter of saving your souls from eternal." he said as he flashed out then firmly.

"Oh boy, well you can quote the bible all you want, but you just pissed our god off, but though we know the eight are not gods and that is the bible. We can treat them like our country rulers and same difference, but you are never getting your memories back. And until after Daniel and Teal'C leave for the far reaches of the universe now. So you can never get him back." Lou said coldly and the NID swallowed hard as Jack nodded to that.

"Deja vu, guys?" he asked and Hammond and Sam nodded sternly. "Yep, change names and it's still the same argument right now, but you're at least thinking straight, Colonel. You're also not holding onto a psychosis, in either duty to the truth, or that Daniel and I are stronger then you, the guys in spec ops and we are. You understand that we let you as the men go, and you're likely to get taken a second time and you're drugged."

"So until the drugs are drained you just have to be patient and for a bit, you understand that we know you are thinking straight and not a violent man. At the moment, you also knew better then to touch his hibernation chamber or that device. And like I did, as we both went to check his lab, and Johnny grabbed the hand grips with Teal'C." Sam said and 'John' swallowed hard, as he realized they were still holding Iraq and 636 over him.

"Iraq, 636 and Hathor, Johnny, we are holding that over you and we got it over turned long before you could get the trio back up here. So grow up, you're not indestructible, you are still suffering the side effects from Segei and with it. You're still under psyche watch by Hammond and Carson so both of you grow up right now. But this is beyond cruel where my baby brother is concerned." Janet said sternly and Daniel hid a smile.

As Sam crossed her arms as she looked at him. "And maybe it's because he's not holding onto a psychosis and secondly, and even more important. It's because he didn't swap bodies with our Jaffa team mate right now, so knock it off, you're SG-3, we're SG-1. Daniel is extended SG-1, our team mate, our brother, our responsibility, so grow up." she said and Janet exchanged looks in annoyance with the duo and Hammond at that.

"George, we got teams joined up by their unit number here for the first 12 until my side returns to SGA and we are separate departments after Senichi now." Picard said and Hammand and Jacob nodded. "Good idea, Sam and Jack are with Daniel the entire time, though on separate units, they're together. So 1 is with 1-A, 2 with 2-A, 3 with 3-A and so on, keeping him separated from the duo is key." Jacob said and Sam nodded to that.

"SG-'s 1 and 1-A are a team, so to put this bluntly now that the base split in half here, it's we're matched up to our numbers in the SGA, Johnny, you got SG-3-A." she said and he paled at that as he looked between the members of the SGA. "On the tv show Bates was the SG-3 leader on Atlantis, well I am switching him for Bill now. So John has team one, Stackhouse team two, Bill Riker team three, Evan team four and so on."

"But you blow your shot at base leader and get arrested, Bates is nearly killed by a wraith. But you maybe a major and Makepeace a Colonel, but Bates is getting ejected from the team as soon as we hit the caretaker, but didn't kill her right now. And Derek Stackhouse is taking over after that right now, so with that, you NID officers. You don't belong here or at the SGA, as the NOVA side is considered terrorists in our eyes."

"So you are being thrown out of my base, once we're checking out the city, and being shipped back to earth and Bill takes his place, as he, Jim, and Data are team three with my son being trained by the trio as the new member of the team." he said and Bill smiled at the idea as they knew this was training so he can get into the military. "That works nicely, bro." La Forge said with a smile at his idea then gently as his son said it.

"Well we got three of four of the team, and Rodney is on SG-1 after that, but the only ones missing from our version are Tasha and Worf." Bill said and they nodded, smiling. "Yep, but us, Bev, the captain and Wes, that's six of 9 members, Bill, I got second in command as Jim and I are both majors, you're full colonel and Data is lieutenant." Crusher said and they nodded as the teenage duo exchanged smiles at that remark.

"What with the fact that Deanna is in me, I can use my middle name, but my name is Diane, Deanna Troi." she said and the girls nodded smiling as Crusher moved to Howard and Bill to her as Picard exchanged smiles with her gently. "With the cubs in us that helps, but Bev is in me, Wes is in his grandfather, Deanna is in her grandmother. So getting the names right is going to be hard." Howard said and they nodded to that news.

"Ideas as we're the future crew of the latest version of the enterprise?" Crusher asked and he smiled. "Our new badges for Atlantis are going to have SGE-D on it, so code phrase for that is..." Daniel said and La Forge smiled. "The New Atlantis NCC-1700 series, model D, before we create the Enterprise line, starting with the NCC-1701." he said and they looked at Nicky and Wes, both dressed in their red uniforms smiling.

"The ones screwing around with the animotronics get it under control here right now people and second once on our own, we drop the A from our team numbers after that. SG-1 in two different galaxies, 2, 3, and so on, we're exploration, not military. Though we're officers in the Air force, of all countries." Picard said and Daniel nodded to that. "Our junior officer program, Jean." he said and Picard nodded as the duo got it then.

"The twins are 8 years old, Wes and I are 16 and we got two years, before we get into the academy. But we're being trained there on Atlantis right now now, just like the tv show and you, my father, as a going on three star by that point." Nicky said smiling and he nodded to him gently. "Yeah exactly, you're an SGA/Enterprise D Starfleet officer in training, from the time we move it to Atlantis." he said and Sarah and Crusher smiled.

"With you going on 10, it's a matter of your skills are being primed long before this happens, hence the games and other software I had created for you. You were and are a skilled archeologist, your brother/best friend is a skilled technician. And you guys, waiting for the rest of your team to arrive are handling things there on the ship. And with the Kurlands and Lal already with you now as Ry'ac is part of your team right now."

"So we set the stage till Billy, Robin and Katie arrive, and with them, Sito and Josh join the team." he said and the duo nodded smiling in delight at his plan. "Retrospect trouble, it's controlling what goes on in our new present, before our descendants. Say the remark you made when you ran into me and my team, Lieutenant, before the shootout started." Harper said and Brandon closed his eyes as he tried to hold it in at that remark.

"You took us by surprise Jason, we weren't expecting to run right into you at the time that day." Jenny said and Tasha Bindorf answered that with a chuckle. "We get that, but get the remarks under control, before we have that happen twice as you guys got chosen. And for advanced training here at the base, but we don't need to turn this into what Riker told us what happened after Wes's grandson escaped custody."

"Or do anything else and make it worse right now, now pull yourselves together." she said and the quartet nodded. "Good thing we got a house this size, it's big enough we can fit ten families in it. And with it enjoy Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Years Eve together." Daniel said and the entire team nodded. "Yeah well, things stay this way for seven months and it's just 1.5 for rest of the galaxy as a result right now in this case."

"Or we do seven months for us on earth or our colony ring, and 3 weeks for the rest of the universe. Since it had been close to a month before we returned, to the planet at the time." Sam said and he nodded as she hugged him tightly and he smiled at her. "You ever wonder who we would be if we were the characters of the Jedi apprentice storyline?" he asked and she smiled. "Ben and his friend Siri." she said and he nodded smiling.

"My friend, we knew each other all our lives now in the new timeline here, but someone is going to get it at the moment." he said and she smiled as she hugged him tightly at that. "Alright here we go, we're on the home stretch now, but one exorcism in dealing with Terminus and the other dealing with that lunatic." Hammond said and they nodded as he activated it on that as Bowdern crossed his arms as he said it to Jackson.

"We're better off getting that hellraiser out of him first, before we deal with this lunatic, but that one measure to break the connection. This is enough to cause his system to crash, Dave." he said and Jackson nodded firmly. "I don't know which is worse, doing this on a child or dealing with a fully grown man and both you're emotionally attached to. To the priest in question, nothing is stopping us from getting these characters out of them."

"It's like doing deprogramming and that is not something you want to put a child through and this is just as bad right now. His body has taken so much damage that the second the rest of it ends and we got to get antibiotics into his system. As he's likely to suffer, and for the third time in 35 years, a case of pneumonia now." he said as the trio went into a line then and as they saw the quintet changed into the added dress robes.

And of a high priest in preparation for an exorcism then. **_"Hail Mary mother of grace, the lord is with thee, blessed is the heart of women and the fruit of thy womb of Jesus."_** Bowdern said and as they crossed themselves as they exchanged looks. **_"Get ready, if this is anything like our last attempt when we brought it here. Then that hellraiser is going to jack into his powers, so be ready you two."_**

**_"Get ready to duck or dodge what 'he' throws at us or if during the final come down 'he' breaks the window and for a second time."_ **he said and the duo nodded firmly as they left their assembly room and headed for the room. Arriving in there as they saw Daniel resting on the bed and Bowdern moving to him. As he rested his hand on his shoulder as he sat on the edge of the bed then as he looked into his eyes gently.

**_"It's going to be okay son."_** he said and Daniel nodded. **_"I know grandpa, just do it." _**he said softly and Bowdern nodded as he pressed his forehead to Daniel's and he closed his eyes, as he looked between the quartet softly. And as he tried to control his heart beat. _'_**_Hail Mary mother of grace, the lord is with thee, blessed is the heart of women and the fruit of thy womb of Jesus.'_ **they heard him thinking softly then.

As Halloran position the cross directly below him on the bed spring as they exchanged looks then. "If this anything like the movie, get ready in case that cross gets launched across the room and for a second time in 42 years now." Carter said and Jackson nodded in agreement to that remark. "Probably better it was just us four for this, because at times these hellraisers try to put the victim into a coma, and before we can get it out."

"Though that happens for real and first it's the cross getting launched across the room followed by the blast breaking the window behind me and for a second time." he said firmly and they nodded as Bowdern heard his voice say it gently at that. And as he injected the tone he used when dealing with Robbie into his voice then. And as he said it to that, his tone going firm, before he jerked and nodded as the quartet started.

_**"I know you're here right now, if it's not just you, but your peers as well, but as the men you targeted were tested in the hardest ways. ****Evil, comes amongst us to test the strength and courage of the victim and test the strength and courage of the rest of us." **_he said as the jolt caused the cross to go shooting across the room and they quickly dodged and he nodded as he continued without stopping, his tone stern.

**_"And only by the love and strength of our loved ones can the good in our hearts prevail. _****_Evil tempts us in ways we can't imagine and we mustn't let that lead us astray for if we do and we will be lost. But only with the strength and love of our loved ones can we prevail, and in the eyes of overwhelming strife and temptation."_ **he said and finished as he injected a firm tone into his voice as he said it.

**_"Cast them, and I say this in the name of the father, in the name of the son, in the name of the Holy Ghost, I cast thee out."_** he said as he pressed the cross to his chest before they heard a scream. **_"Noooo!" _**they heard as they heard a ghostly scream of pain at that as they saw a blast shoot out of him at the same time it shattered the window. **_"Come on..., Terminus!"_** he snapped, channeling as much of his love then.

Into his voice as possible, as the window blasted inward, knocking both of the younger deacons over as the first dark red jet shot out of him as he slumped and he moved to him. **_"Danny?" _**he asked and Daniel nodded shaking.**_ "You did it grandpa, he's gone, one left right now." _**he said and they both nodded.**_ "Just rest baby, just rest."_** Jackson said and he nodded as Ray nodded to the quartet and they nodded gently.

Checking his forehead, Walter's eyes narrowed then as he moved to the trio.**_ "His temperature is rising, the next one is going to cause his system to crash guys. By just running the surgery, his system is going to crash."_** Walter said softly and they nodded. **_"He's not leaving town until he's recovered enough for all of us to return to the outpost right now."_** Bowdern said and Jackson nodded in agreement.

**_"Like it was before when the cubs were kids still, we do it again for seven months, before he returns to active duty. We do the next one tomorrow, but for now he has to rest right now, it took repeated jolts just to get Terminus out. But if this takes the same amount of time, his body is going to give out."_ **he said and Bowdern nodded as he moved back to him and pressed his forehead to his softly.

"If that says anything right now, it was that the coach replaced Nick in my life and to me, he was my father, our coach, our mentor was my father now. And to Daniel he's his grandfather, though not a problem, we maybe 17 when starting college, but so what." Claire said and he nodded smiling as he gave her a hug at that remark. "Indeed, and once he does this I am adopting you as my own baby, he was never around now.

"Aside from that, Carol would have wanted it this way right now, so with that, once Belize happens, he's just come waltzing back and forget that. It's we're having him committed to protect Danny, I'll take care of him, with you in the hospital recovery, baby." he said and she nodded as he hugged her and she tightened her arms around him then. Watching as her adoptive father hugged him tightly he said it gently to him then

**_"Hang in there, won't be long now, Jean and Hank told me all missions are off indefinitely right now."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as Richards gave him the next dose and ran his hand through his hair as he fell asleep at that. **_"Maybourne tried to get him back, before Cross and Peterson arrested him. But rules are rules and they think they are above the rules Jake, that they're too good for the Air force."_**

_**"But you may have to lay into them for this again, if Jennifer was acting like this in the last time-line, it's the adult psychosis. To that argument, Daniel is Billy, Maybourne, Makepeace and Johnny are all acting like Shelby right now. But this is nothing, but a giant schoolboy grudge right now at the moment." **_Halloran said and Jacob nodded sternly as they exchanged looks at this situation then firmly.

**_"The Great Daniel Jackson, you think a day goes by in this program where I don't hear your name. You gotten the highest score in every class I'd ever been in, you won every award I'd ever been up for. They've been comparing me to you from the moment I walked in the door. And I just can never seem to measure up."_ **Jenny read out as she said it with Sam and Jacob finished that remark.

As he looked into his eyes sternly. "You little brats were dead from the second I heard that information, you honestly expected to get away with this. Jack quit the normal military and was dosed repeatedly by Morrigan, you know why?" Jacob asked and they swallowed hard. "To resist the charms and mind control of a Goa'uld queen, as soon as he was recovered from Iraq, we started his training and he'd been in training now."

"And for 5 years now by that point, you only just started the year before and you get turned into a Jaffa, it's no one's fault, but your own, you are under scrutiny." Hammond said sternly and they swallowed hard at that. "To us this was nothing, but a giant school grudge, and the fact you blinded yourself to the fact that the man you did it to. He was your surrogate baby brother, you were dead." Carson said sternly and they paled to that.

**_"So that's it right now, jealousy, gentlemen, what for the first in your life now here. _****_You're not automatically the best and brightest at everything you do, well get over it, there are more important things in life at stake right now. But it's it's not brains or brawns in my eyes, it's the fact you can not accept it. That your weakness, is this dangerous, you are black ops working in the original military."_**

**_"But this is not the old military, the old Air Force, this is the Stargate program gentlemen, your powers to fight mind control. They were contrusive in your old life, but those abilities can not hold up against a goa'uld queen. Or their mind control techniques, Daniel was taken already married. But for a scientist, they can fight it no problem, now get over it." _**he said to them with a stern look at that.

"One of the good things about you never retiring completely, your temper is something I never want turned on me after the blasted 301 incident." Daniel said and he hid a chuckle to that remark and nodded smiling. "I get why son, but then, you and my daughter were choosing the wrong moment to come looking for me that night. As I was on Nirrti's planet getting ready to blow the mines." he told him and they nodded gently.

"That's what you were doing there dad, that was a renegade system lord planet you were on?!" Sam repeated and he nodded. "Yeah it was, with her a now renegade and arrested by Cronus, I decided anything in her name had to be destroyed. That was one of the planets that had her lab for the Hok'taur program she created at the time." he said and they nodded as they sighed in relief as Daniel said it firmly to that news then.

"Well that solves that problem, this was my second to last mission with you, next was Osiris, just after that finally is Senichi directly after. So the guys packed enough food and water in their ship they had a few days, but we had to jack the heater. And up on that ship, so we have to run this carefully as you guys. The Tollan and the Tok'ra get to say it to them: I told you so, this is not a good idea.'." Daniel said, smirking and John paled.

"Again and again they refuse to listen in slowing down in training and again and again the scientists and the offworld allies have to rescue them from their stupidity right now. So we can just say it now, we told you so." Jacob and Omac said together and 'John' swallowed hard at that as Sam crossed her arms as he went further at that. "So first we deal with your mission then we head for the Deathglider, so first your mission."

"My team are with you, and Sam and Steven come to me amd tel ne what happened, as we tell you and complete your mission. As we do repairs and we fly the teltak to whsre we found them at the time here. But we destroy everything in Nirrti's name as she killed one of our planets, My lords and Lady, who owned Hanka?" Daniel asked and Cronus crossed his arms. **_"That planet was mine." _**he said and they nodded firmly to him.

"So by destroying your subjects, your planet and creating a lab there, that we found, she declared war on you?" Sam asked and he nodded to her. **_"Yes that is right Major Carter, if you could do my destruction for me and in destroying the lab. After you gathered the necessary materials from it, that would help even more." _**he said and Daniel nodded. "We do that then." Daniel said and the Tok'ra nodded sternly.

"And with it we blow the lab in the process of blowing up the mines, one down and three to go that way. But she's dangerous and we have to destroy any and all of her science projects." he said and Hammond and Landry nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Agreed, we agree with Daniel, you find that lab, destroy it and destroy the mines, General." Shen said quickly and the IOA nodded in agreement to her thoughts then.

"Next to Apophis and Anubis, she's the most dangerous of the renegades we have had to deal with, so first Apophis, then her and then we destroy Anubis as we let the others. Barring you, of course, start going at each other or let your Jaffa start killing them for us now finally, as Teal'C eliminated Imhotep for you as a result." Daniel said and the nine nodded in agreement smiling in satisfaction at his idea to put an end to this.

_**"There are a few that we wish to have eliminated or put in stasis Colonel, we can give you a list so you can start doing either one, but in total. And next to the ones you have done already, this makes clear that to us eight. When in the real system lords, the ones that had no desire to test you. And Egeria and Vala in the Tok'ra and minors that to us, you do our job of neutralizing or stasis."**_

**_"That makes clear in the end we reign over the others, in a desire for peace against you, in the eyes of the ones that crossed us in the federation. The federation are our alies, we've been friends for 52 years now. And to us, it's challenge us by attacking you at this time, starting in 1997. And you will make it clear that you belong to us and only us now." _**Yu said and he nodded to him then.

**_"That is learning exactly what we want you to learn, you can destroy your enemies dangerous side operations. But listen carefully Colonel, though Ra and I are in hibernation or soon to be, I am holding her hostage. So take that time to start destroying her labs, before she does anymore damage."_ **Cronus said to him and he, Sam and Jack nodded as he exchanged looks with Janet at that remark.


	9. Need Rewrite X: The Exorcism III

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: These next three chapters finish off the episode as this portion of the series comes to an end. Before the opening chapter of book four opens in 2369, after the 21st century comes to an end. But from here the rest of the alterations match the changes to the episodes themselves when in the rewrite now.**

**Chapter 10: ****Need Rewrite X: The Exorcism II, Recovery And Return To Duty**

"We got work to do, so we let this idiot start screwing around with the deathglider, caught up in the rush we reached a level we can use the deathgliders. And to upgrade them, we as the SGC/SGA we have our memories of this situation. So while this is going on, and the 3 of us, his team and Janet are with you, as we prepare to destroy the lab. And with it the mines and the call comes through now." Sam said and Jack nodded in agreement.

"You're the general training me to make general after three years of being a full bird, so we catch her in the act, and hand her over to our new primary. What with the fact that our original is in hibernation at the moment, but first get her arrested. And we get to work as she and I know where her, Nirrti's, lab is on Hanka is, guys." Daniel said and Janet nodded to his news in relief at that as Jack crossed his arms in firm annoyance.

"She either does as we say or she's being destroyed right now, but there is no way in hell she is going free and destroying a few hundred lives now. We let her go and with a test tube of Cassie's blood she could create this advanced host. And become dangerously powerful." Jack said with a growl and Daniel froze up and turned around at that as he looked at 'John' who's pallor had turned a deadly shade of pale at that and they nodded.

"You're on the same level as the general is, say it again as he said the same thing when she asked for a sample of Cassie's blood." he said and Jack said it sternly. "It's not like we're dealing with terrorists here." 'John' said and Janet said it sternly. "It's exactly what it is Major, you're letting your personal feelings get in the way." she said and he said it firmly. "Yes I am, shouldn't you be." he said and Jack said it sternly to that remark then.

"If we let her go and with a sample of Cassandra's blood, then she could succeed in creating an advanced host and become dangerously powerful." he said sternly and Daniel sighed as he put it to them. "You remember saying never to let your personal feelings for the host or victim get in the way?" he asked and she swallowed hard at that. "I've been doing that ever since the Za'tarc detector!" she said and he nodded firmly to her at that.

"Exactly, and that is why we cut it so damn close, never let your personal feelings get in the way of what has to be done. We try to go in after Johnny and that could get us captured as well at the moment, I told that to Hammond. That don't let the guys come in after us or that could get the guys captured as well, duty to the truth. You been in over your head ever since the Keeper." Daniel told her and she nodded sternly as she said it.

"Listen to me, duty to the truth is the only truth that matters, certain point of view, this is what Liam and Ewan and his adult double really meant. Starwars was perfect teaching guide to us growing up, listen to his advice, 'feel don't think, use your instincts.'. 'Your focus determines your reality', bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit. But they could be made to serve the emperor, impatience is the easiest door.'."

"You'll find that the truths we cling to, depend on our point of view, everything that Obi-wan, and Qui-Gon, told Luke and Anakin, before Anakin turned into Vader. He was talking to us as kids at the very same time, passing their training wisdom onto us. So we could pass it on to our own students, the quartet and their fellow peers, the eight we're training now. When in the junior SG team program." he said and Jacob smiled at his explanation.

"Was that what you been trying to tell me dad, do not let my personal feelings get in the way of what has to be done?" she asked and he, Hammond and Bra'tac nodded. "You been teaching that to the kids, but you should start following your own training advice. Baby listen to me here now, but no human is more important then anyone else and we don't go running to our offworld allies, just because someone's life is endanger."

"Daniel is right on every count, he's ready for that promotion now." he said and 'John' started to answer him. "And don't go telling me this is any different, because my life is no more important then anyone else's." Daniel said, completing his sentence. "Bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the enemy." Bra'tac said completing his sentence and Hammond nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Daniel proved he was ready to be promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, when he voiced everything we ever taught you, only now he truly understands everything we taught you. Omac, Lya, Thor and Morgan, they are just like us and to an extent, just like our most powerful and wise doubles of the Jedi order. This was why Obi-wan was considered the best, his life story showed him as a kid, that's Daniel all the way now right now."

"With time and training you'll understand, as we reset the timeline and you get a second chance now, but listen to me. The future is not set, there is no fate, but what we make." Hammond said and they nodded as that did it finally. "Doc Brown, Obi-wan Kenobi, John Connor, I remember that message that Reese gave to Linda. But it was 'the future is not set, there is no fate, but what we make for ourselves.', John screwed it up that day."

"He didn't care that she slaughtered a few thousand members of Alabren's tribe, so long as Cassie was alive at the time." Sam said and Jonas nodded in agreement. "We have to find her after you recruit me and destroy that machine, Sam!" he snapped and she nodded in agreement. "We either destroy all her labs, or get to Alebren first, I don't care, but we can show that Daniel is a demigod." she said and he nodded in agreement then.

"Jonas, I can train you with Steven ascended right now, as my teams and I are back in town for another year now in year six. But she, Jack, Janet and Hammond have us both and Teal'C keeping the team together as a result, so follow my lead once we do this. So while we're leading Warrick convicts along now, in SG-1's case, my unit talks to Warrick. Prior to that is Nirrti, so we go to their planet on a mission eight months in advance."

"And show that that my powers naturally are better then speeding up the process as that could kill them, Woden reads her mind and yours. And realizes we were right, our way is safer as they try to recover from the amount of damage. Said that another renegade has wrought and with her a certain someone is out of the way. And as we protect Sergei and his team from her as we do this ourselves." he said and the IOA nodded to that gently.

"You learned much and you are ready now, Daniel." Lya said and he smiled. "I had a good teacher all this time, the most brilliant and powerful races in the galaxy. I understand, but starting me that young after I get out of the nursery now. I'll be ready by the time we hit year six and tell the others in the IOA." he said and Morgan smiled as she hugged him and he pressed his forehead to hers smiling and the trio smiled then.

"You are my apprentice Daniel, so just remember everything we ever taught you at the time now, our degenerate was breaking the rules all this time. But me, I am being like my counterparts in the movie, at times the woman trained the men on that series. You are my first apprentice and you train Wesley who trains Danny after that. So the best course of action in year 4.4 for after Nirrti?" she asked and he smiled and said it then.

"Double the water and food rations, Sam, once Zhukov and his team arrive with you, unlock the damn door, the quartet are my branch. My team, Teal'C and I can take their place, so we also have Marchenko and Markov cloned. Zhukov is alive as is Tolinev and with my powers, I can protect us better then our phasers can. So trust me guys, I know what to do." he said and Hammnd and the Russian team smiled at his suggestion then.

"Da, I like this idea, to protect the loss of my teams now, your unit takes their places both times, the lost members are all clones. And as Maybourne has the place turned into a gas chamber, as a result of this, but unknown to him, is this was a trap. As he finally gets arrested by us: The IOA." Chekov said smiling in gratitude and relief at his suggestion to protect his country's scientists as Svetlana, Zhukov and Tolinev smiled.

"Da indeed, I like this idea, that was our mistake in this timeline, not telling you why in the other reason we had to find Britzky's team. As he got his hands on the eye of Tiamat, but with the IOA involving us in everything as the U.N. has two jobs. One for planetary security, the other controlling the corrupt politicians in our governments. We duplicate the trio and then come get you." Tolinev said and he nodded as he answered her gently.

"Hey close friends, we knew each other all our lives, only makes sense I try to protect you guys as much as possible." he said and she grinned as she hugged him and he tightened his arms then around her. "I wish we exercised your powers in our timeline, but years of using them, you can protect us better then ever. And by destroying the creature that attacked us and Britzky's team." she said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"The majority want us neutralizing every single renegade that got ejected from the whole, so we get the eye of Tiamat. And an added bonus of destroying another is involved here, the Charlie gate DHD gets destroyed. And before Charlie itself is destroyed by Anubis, but this helps as we get another victory right now. Before Omac fakes his murder and what's left of the Tollan goes into hiding." he said and the group nodded.

"Four system lords in the side of six months and 7 in the side of 2 years alone, that's got to be a record right now, two by accident and five on purpose. And as Artemis gets added to the list here, but: Artemis, Hathor, Seth, Sokar, Isis, Her'ur, Apophis, Marduk, followed by Nirrti herself, and then the others are all minors. But the character that possessed Charlie, Tanith, Moloc, Mot, Bynarr, Grannus, Ja'din, Montu, Quetesh, Terok and Thoth."

"In total we got a total of 27, as the last two are in hibernation at the time, but we take out the major players. The ones that the majority wanted exterminated and the Jaffa and the planetary peoples kill the others. Before the Ori come into the picture right now, but the first to go is Artemis as you, my lord are in hibernation now." Daniel said and they nodded smiling. **_"Agreed, and commence."_** Cronus said gently and he nodded to him.

**_"Cronus and I in hibernation, but you destroy the renegades for us, none more so then Nirrti, she's a threat that needs to be neutralized, Colonel. But you thin out the dangerous ranks of the system lords and allow the resistance. Them or these darker versions to the ancients to destroy the others. If these spiderlike robots start going on a rampage in our galaxy." _**Ra added and he nodded to him.

"Was this eye the reason you decided to come here though?" Hammond asked and Zhukov nodded. "Colonel Chekov gave orders to retrieve it, and Daniel figured that out by checking Britzky's notes at the time here. For the clones I recommend a exercise extreme prejudice until we know who got turned into a host. As Markov turned out to be the one who was carrying Marduk as Daniel told me how he died, to put it bluntly."

"His priests locked him in his sarcophagus and dropped the creature that attacked her and killed Britzky's team in with him." he said and Janet grimaced at that. "Are you saying that thing ate him alive?" she asked and Sam ended the conversation at that as she exchanged looks with Daniel, Tolinev and Teal'C at that. "Yeah and don't think about it, it was enough to scare us out of our wits." she said and the group nodded to her then.

"We already had that conversation and Tolinev and Marchenko said my thoughts out loud after she told me what killed him, the first person we found in that ziggurat." Daniel added and she nodded bemused. "That trigger was meant to protect the sarcophagus, but not lock you in with it, so whoever of Britzky's team set it off. Someone in mine does it for a second time and then we have you coming in after us so we can out of there."

"So until we kill Marduk we're under level IV quarantine, nobody goes anywhere until both threats are destroyed and we get the eye, IOA's orders, okay." Daniel said and Jack and Zhukov nodded to his idea. "Irina gets hit twice, we got to get her an antidote, and shot of eprinephrine, or she's doing to die, so once both are destroyed. It's we treat her, kill both Marduk and the creature and get the eye." Keller asked and he nodded to her.

"Idea sketch that once we hear that Marduk is no longer inside that thing, I'm on red alert to destroy it, after one of you injures it. So we know that if this plays out the same way, then he's going to reveal himself by one of you pointing fingers at that possibility. But fifteen people and three are clones, as Marchenko and you survive the cave in, or the explosion, and we shoot to kill him." Daniel said and Jack and Zhukov nodded to him.

"So you take my team's place when we get stuck in the ziggurat, or we clone the three of us and our clones are murdered or killed in the ziggurat. You do my job for me of getting the eye of Tiamat as we get what we came for and the added bonus. Now, is Markov's double is destroyed by the C-4 and the cave in caused by it. I like that idea, but Major O'neill is getting no where with either me or Jack." Zhukov said and Jack nodded to that.

"Agreed, he starts throwing a temper tantrum and he's getting sent home as this is our command and our third in command equal is the man and team we had to bring home. After someone lets the thing out and it kills Britzky'a team as a result, you go to see why Britzky's team never came back. And for the second time in eight months the bonehead sets that trap off and we go in after you." he said and Tolinev nodded firmly to that news.

"Then I'm lucky that while you're protecting me and Elizabeth, John or Rodney gets paired with Sam, to prevent that twice as I was newly activated, Colonel." she said and he nodded to that in agreement. "No Teal'C gets paired with Sam, Rak'nor with Zhukov, John with Markov and Marchenko with Charlie. Jack and I are together and Steven's with us, to find a way out without it coming down." he said and the group nodded firmly then.

"Before we leave, we kill the creature that attacked me, Sam, boys, and then wait for Marduk to reveal himself as Daniel is hiding the eye of Tiamat from him now. As we wait for it, shoot to kill him, and then get out of there right now. And as we're paired off in three teams, but once again Daniel just got us another advancement. As we wait for these guys to lose their tempers." she said and the two colonels nodded in agreement.

"Yeah by blackmailing a two star general twice, before I catch them in the act and we get rid of the duo for good, and by setting them up by use of Nirrti and us running into her." Sam said and they nodded. "Not Maybourne and Johnny, but Simmons and whoever else he was working with as Kennedy also gets arrested, but that's three more in the men. That had it out for my son, but it doesn't pay to be black ops/NID agents here now."

"Does it young man, as you two are the last to go and Kinsey is the coup de grace, but you're undergoing survival training until Sarah gets arrested, as a jail sentence." Mel said with a stern smirk. "Yes and there's my prize pupil now, ideas like this are better then getting reckless, wouldn't you say, **_Major_**?" Hammond said sternly and the man swallowed hard as they watched the clip further, as the trio crossed their arms.

"The last truly active mission I have here at the base is Senichi, but if Garshaw and her search teams can't find SG-1, I can. Teal'C comes with my unit, and we had, alkesh parked on board the ship and whether they knew it or not. Whoever in our Jaffa buddies get hijacked this team time is put in the brig to rest after having been shot and sedated." Daniel told him and he nodded in agreement to that remark as Teal'C sighed then.

"Indeed the two changes made in season five is I am not suffering a repeater of Mal Shurran and you never risk death by deactivating that bomb. Steven never failed, you got Sha're and Skaara back, and we got 18 months before we do the same with Dr. Gardener." he said and Daniel nodded as they refocused as it hit the next day. "Daniel after this next exorcism, jump over your seven month recovery period now."

"And bring it directly to the return to the base as Janet and I check you over, to make sure, before, to insure you're ready to return to duty again. As minor light duty and General, I recommend their teams heads for a planet is up to the scientist side standards. And as an easy mission to flow back into routine, like we were going to do with Teal'C, before Johnny blew that plan." he said and the quartet nodded in agreement.

As they watched him removed his hospital gown, leaving his chest bare as that left the spot open for Bowdern to press the cross to his chest. And as Warner got ready to then to do it as they looked him over then. **_"Ready?" _**he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he set a medical tray of 200 test tubes on the table then. And then tied the tourniquet around his upper arm as Richards did the same on his other and Janet nodded firmly.

"I get the idea, like a blood test, but instead of putting more blood into his body, we're leaking it, as we drain every drop until all the contaminated blood is out of his system. Afterwards, we start getting 40 units in fresh blood and get him into the pod so he can recover for a month as we keep him on penicillin until the virus is mute." she said and the trio nodded as Richards looked at Bowdern gently at that remark then.

**_"Get the wrist restrainsts on first before we do this, and cover him from the waist down with a heavy blanket. If this human demon chooses now to make his appearance, it's making it next to impossible. Just to get out this position when Dave and I do this, Deacon. But be ready to restrain him and if that demon starts getting violet."_ **he said and the younger man nodded to that order.

**_"Double the heavy blankets, grandpa, say 50lbs, plus the restraints and they, Dwayne and Joseph, over there should be enough. But guys, be ready in case he tries to escape and attack one of you, remember. They had the patients restrained at night, by tying the restraints under the bed. I may not be that type of patient, but with him in control of my body, better safe then sorry now."_**

**_"So two sides to this, one is Charlie and the other is dealing with Linda after she chose that night to escape just as Connor was coming to break her out."_** Daniel said and the team nodded as they grabbed the heaviest blankets they had. And as they did his ankles too, before wrapping both blankets across his legs. And the two orderlies sat at the foot of the bed waiting for it, as Perry and Davidson were working carefully.

As he and his team mate in the group got it done and securing the restraints to the under side of the bed. "Yeah good idea on that, chaining it to the back of the bed would still be enough for his snap the chain and catch one of us by the throat. So restrain him by chaining it under the bed frame and covering him from the waist down. With a beyond heavy blanket here to hold him down." Warner said and Janet nodded sternly to that.

**_"Let us do this first and then do the exorcism, Bill, it has to be a near experience to break the link completely right now."_** he said and the quartet nodded to him as he stuck the needle into his arm and then put a test tube into it and it started feeling up. As the draining continued, he felt himself getting weaker as he tried to keep his eyes open. Watching him and the medical team nodded as Richards said it firmly at the response.

**_ "I can see that the more we remove and the more the connection gets weaker, it's also having him beyond lethargic right now."_** Richards said as he nodded and Bowdern started.**_ "What's the total we got here exactly?"_** Jackson asked as he watched his grandson gently and Perry, who had another line hooked to a water cooler jug, looked at it in shock as he looked between them as he answered him gently at that.

**_"The amount is 1.5 gallons here, anymore and the link will snap completely if this continues." _**he said and they nodded. **_'No, what are they doing, stop, you're going to kill him!' _**they heard in a scared shout and they nodded. "That's the point you lunatic, you are not taking him away from me, so it's either this. Or a near suicide attempt and this is the better of the two choices." Sam and Sarah said together at that.

Watching his hand form a fist and they nodded as the second Deacon said it firmly to that response.** _"Look out, he's getting ready to break out at the moment, Doctor."_ **he said and he waved him over and he nodded as he gripped that arm and held it down firmly as they waited as his clenched fist relaxed.** _"Nice try, I know that's you, you little twerp." _**the first Deacon said sternly as he gripped the arm to hold it still then.

**_"Forget about breaking those restraints this time, you little bastard, those wrist cuffs, this time in a mental asylum, like this one. They're made of the strongest leather known to man in the medical department. My team and I work in the rehab medical facility and second and more importantly. That you think we don't know that you're waiting here right now, if I called in two attendants."_**

**_"Waiting for us to let our guards down, when you're just as dangerous as the demon you used to bind yourself to him. These men had a dealing with that same parasite 45 years ago, you little twerp. Give it your best shot, we're not letting the man you possessed go, and we don't give a damn. You don't belong in that man's body and we're taking it back."_ **Warner said for the trio sternly at that.

"Yeah that's my thought for some arrogant bastard of a government official if he gets hijacked in two more missions later on. But 'I don't give a damn, you don't belong in that man's body and I am going to take it back!'. And I mean every word of that right now, I'm not losing my baby brother so you say your soul lives on. Well not if we cut you out, you little bastard." Janet said sternly and Jack nodded as he crossed his arms at that.

**_"If I wasn't sure before I am now, that now that we gave him that information, that he realizes his moments are numbered. Especially when we came prepared for this and the men doing this exorcism are the victim's grandfathers. So cross us and we're sending you straight back to hell, you little bastard." _**Halloran said and Bowdern nodded to him as Richards gave him a nod and he started at that.

**_"Hail Mary mother of grace, the lord is with thee, blessed is the heart of women and the fruit of thy womb of Jesus."_** Bowdern said as he finished as he took the cross and hold it up as he finished the exorcism ritual as he finished it then firmly. Feeling the stern anger he injected a firm tone. **_"Evil comes amongst us to test the strength and courage of the victim and test the strength and courage of the rest of us."_**

**_"And only by the love and strength of our loved ones can the good in our hearts prevail. _****_Evil tempts us in ways we can't imagine and we mustn't let that lead us astray for if we do and we will be lost. But only with the strength and love of our loved ones can we prevail, and in the eyes of overwhelming strife and temptation."_ **he said and finished as he injected a firm tone into his voice as he said it.

**_"Cast them, and in the name of the father, in the name of the son, in the name of the Holy Ghost, I cast thee out."_** he said as he pressed the cross to his chest before they heard a scream.**_ "Noooo!" _**they heard as they heard a ghostly scream of pain at that as they saw a blast shoot out of him as he slumped at that. "**_Not done yet, but I did it, I did it, I'm never going back, Sam and Sarah are who I love."_**

**_"I did it, we did it, it worked, alright guys, for you now, you're my one chance, I love you mom, dad, Father, I'm free now, and now to make sure of that. And you, you're the weak one now, and you'll never know love, or friendship, and I feel sorry for you. You've never really known what love really is have you, well let me show you." _**he said and Jackson nodded as he answered him gently at that.

**_"Daniel make it clear, what does he know of love and friendship, he's the weak one, you have us, the teams, the seven, your parents back and your family. He doesn't have anyone and to find a mate they set a trap to catch themselves one. Just focused, all the good memories of us together from the time you were born baby."_ **he said and he nodded as he closed his eyes as the scars started glowing red.

"Daniel slow the image flip down so we can see it, like we did for Teal'C's exorcism." Sam said and he nodded as, watching him focus on his memory. And as several flashes of memories came through before it started speeding up. And landed on 10 people when he was a child as Bowdern's eyes narrowed at the image. Before they heard a final scream of pain as the scars on his chest glowed red and a blast broke out of them then.

As the scars started healing then as the cuts on his arms and legs started healing and they nodded as the priest gave a firm nod to that as he lifted his head weakly.**_ "Love you mom, dad, father, I'm never turning on my morals, I swear it. Father, stay with me, give me the strength to make it through these next 48 hours."_** he said as he collapsed and Richards quickly check and nodded in relief and Bowdern nodded.

**_"Get some rest baby, just rest, you'll be okay." _**Jackson said as he stroked his hand through his hair, as he closed his eyes, as Richards checked his pulse.**_ "It's really weak, but it's there right now, we just drained enough right now. That if he suffered internal bleeding we'd lose him, but it worked, his body. It took enough damage, he's going to be in bed for a month and recovery for 6 months."_**

**_"Give it ten minutes more and then we start the transfusions, Billy, afterwards we're taking him to the house and we're doing at home medical care. I know you're his doctor in the program, but I raised him alongside the others. And Darrel is his physician and from the time he was a cub, we know what to do."_** Richards said and Warner nodded as he looking at him as he checked his forehead.

**_"Alright you said he suffered from pneumonia after that type of shock to his system, so ideas?" _**he asked and Matheson answered that as he moved to them and checked his pulse gently.**_ "Pulse is weak, but still steady, one unit at a time, once we get him stabilized, we take him to their house. Uncle Dave had a at home medical room set up with all the trimmings, so instead of being stuck in bed."_**

**_"Instead of at the hospital, we had him in his own room as he recovered, when we came to visit, but as an adult same thing. So let us handle this from here son, I know you're good, but for right now, emotionally, his trauma. It's the catalyst of his having to relive the accident that nearly killed his parents." _**he said and Warner nodded as Richards removed the tourniquets and put a few IV's in.

**_"Go take that blood to the medical department of the institute, and tell them burn it, we got all the evidence we ever needed. Just to put Johnny and Makepeace on desk work for seven months after he returns to duty. But Johnny is on hold and until Frankie arrives at the base and even then. It's he's on stand down till after the symbiote killers now."_ **Matheson said and Perry nodded to him.

As they set up the I.V.'s and they watched his heartbeat getting stronger then and Sarah smiled as he woke up as he looked at her. And she hugged him tightly, and he hugged her, as they kept it up then gently at that. "Well that solves a medical version to this situation in our eyes, but there is no getting passed this. That young man are getting put on desk work until the blackhole." Hammond said and 'John' swallowed as he went on.

"They both are at the moment, they're deactivated till the touchstone, before some idiot makes the mistake of gating to a planet when it's companion star just imploded. And turning itself into a blackhole here, but that deactivates him again. And until the symbiote killers, but how many times do we got to deactivate you people. And before you get the damn message, you little brats?" Addison said sternly and the duo swallowed.

"Alright like we said, just jump forward seven months right now." Jacob said and Daniel nodded as they watched him back in his work uniform. As he and the team headed for the base, and headed for the infirmary as everyone smiled in delight. **_"Hey welcome back Colonel!" "Hey Colonel, good to see you." "Hey little brother."_** they heard from several members and he gave a quick smile as he exchanged greetings with them.

"Well if that tells us anything, it's he's got the personality traits to my grandson and he was well liked on the Enterprise, Daniel is the same way here right now. Well known and well liked that, to them, every officer your age, Jack, is relieved they got him back. Because he was protecting you guys from what he just suffered through, and you're ready to make good on that threat here." Bill said and Jack, Cromwell and Janet nodded.

"Welknown and well liked, that to them, all of them they're glad you just returned to the base right now and they trust you more then SG-3 at the moment." Janet said smiling as she waited for him to arrive as he called out as they were working then. **_"Janet, guys!" _**he called out and she looked up and quickly moved to him smiling. As she threw her arms around him and he pressed his forehead to her smiling as she said it smiling.

**_"I take it Carson or Jenny ran your exam, but you wanted to double check, as we were your originals, before NID hijacked Jack and me at the time?" _**She asked and he nodded. **_"Uncle Rob cleared me for duty, we're going back and I am destroying the syringe, so to speak here." _**he said and she nodded.**_ "Well come on, take a seat right now." _**she said and he nodded as he sat on the bed as they did it.

Just before the phone went off and Warner went to get it at that. _**"My last dose of the pills you created for me was 4 1/2 hours ago, but they're working like a charm. Carson said that the serum toxins are 98% drained after seven months so still taking it till it's completely drained."**_ he told her and she nodded in agreement as Warner got off the phone and moved to them as he told them what the phone call was.

**_"Daniel, the joint chiefs, Matheson and the president are here, they want to see you." _**Warner said gently and he nodded. **_" Seven months in recovery and when Matheson hears that 'John' turned a blind eye to this. And he's going to kill him for that, whatever this is about, its going to get nasty. But at least I'm free of him now finally, so though I go back, I'm facing it like I swore to now."_**

**_"I'm not living in a bubble, I'm facing this memory either way, but how they're going to take it when they hear they've been lied to is anyone's guess, Bill. I can't believe this, but to break the pact I had to escape and get to the quintet. 'John' could have killed me four times in three months last year and he's the reason for the close call in the bathroom."_ **he said and she nodded gently to him.

**_"Here's the report, I told Uncle Rob and and Uncles Darrel, Jake and Dillon everything, and I mean everything."_** he said and and passed the folder to her and she read through it and her eyes narowed in fury at that.**_ "Well there is no use fighting me on this, they lost it, they're not changing my mind. And no matter what the hell he tells us right now in this case." _**she said and Warner nodded then.

**_"I don't give a damn what he says anymore, he practically sold me out to the bastards last month. They sold me out to this lunatic and turned a blind eye, if not for escaping they'd have gotten away with it. So though I reported him, he's being deactivated for a psychosis. As a rival, it's done with the final test of recovery, I have to take the chance." _**he told him and Warner nodded gently to him.

**_"You feeling any pain from the effects of the drugs or alcohol, let alone the serum?" _**Warner asked and Daniel shook his head as he answered him then with a gentle remark then as he said it firmly at that. **_"No, the pills worked beautifully Bill, but at least the mission was a success, I pulled it off. I just have to get a trade dispute going with her and destroying the sarcophagus as a result here."_**

**_"But it's the one that this started with. Pyrus has to be dead now, and the link has been deactivated too. _****_I better get up there, see you in a bit, oh if 'Janet' asks where I am, tell her I'm in my office. I'm just completing some research here, which is true enough here." _**he said and Warner nodded as he got ready to go meet up with the seven generals, AMRIID, IOA and the president with a smile then.

"That's the hint that Johnny and Mckenzie, let alone Makepeace know that they're screwed right now." Jack said and Daniel saw Mckenzie and Makepeace frozen in the door. **_"Oh, before I forget, call Uncle Rob and get him down here, so you and Janet can go over my medical and psychological reports."_** he said and Warner nodded as they watched him give a smirk as he moved passed them and out the door.

_**"Hey Sirs, good to see you again, Uncle Darrel, what was it you needed to see me about exactly?"**_ Daniel asked and he smiled as he and the sextet got started then. "Well with both of you back and this way it helps as life is back to normal around here for us now. Our bonds are even deeper then before now at this point." Hammond said and the duo nodded in agreement smiling as Daniel nodded as he watched the rest of it.

**_"How did it go with the research exactly?" _**Matheson asked and he smiled. **_"I got everything we need to make sure that thing never ends on earth. But we hit a snag here regarding this." _**he said and they nodded, concerned, as Jumper answered him.**_ "What happened, you look like you've been in recovery from a massive dose of narcotics?" _**he asked and he sighed as he answered him gently at that.

**_"After the third trip to report in, Pyrus arrested me and went to interrogation, and gave me a choice, either tell him what it was we were doing there, or marry her. Everything that could be considered your worst nightmare if captured by a bi-sexual male, and he saw you from the waist up is what happened. Only it's not violence I was just put through, but the tickle torture session."_**

**_"Of an adult's worst nightmare here, but bi-sexual male, the mine medic, three words here for this." _**he told him and Matheson nodded as he read them out. **_"The Florence Nightingale effect, you got arrested by the chief mine medic. So who's bright idea was it to try and escape, alright what the hell happened over there and take your time son." _**he said softly and Daniel nodded to him as he explained it.

**_"Prior to this and I know about Jack, I got involved to get my brother out of there, so what happened to Johnny, if he tried to use his stint. And as a way to get rid of me at the time here as it was after Arthur did the bleeding. That I saw the shocked look on his face, as I was still recovering there. But after we hit mid to late November he saw my arms and legs, let alone my chest now."_**

**_"And I saw him looking at my arm looking paralyzed as he saw it, and when Bill went to check on me, in the bathroom, he was acting as though he didn't know. So what's going on exactly, if it's the piece in his record the general doesn't know about, they're going to kill him when they hear this information later?" _**he asked and Jumper explained that to him as he crossed his arms at the remark.

**_"Johnny O'neill was involved in the Desert Storm campaign, he and his team were scouting out a lead there. Regarding what happened to a group of English soldiers, and Jack was a captain at the time this was going on. And his team leader, Frank Cromwell, was leading the mission. Halfway through the trek, someone leaked the news that they were evading without authorization."_**

**_"And the republican guard attacked them, Johnny got shot and arrested and whatever happened to you was the exact case, only it was true torture. While the man that was meant to break him, his name was General Mazen Segei, attacked and raped him at the time. But prior to that, it was clear this man saw him from the waist up and to us that's our worst nightmare at the time."_**

**_"If these interrogator's fell in love with us in the middle of the capture, the boys and I are also spec ops soldiers. But in our day, like George and Sam's father Jacob, we were known as Rangers, all spec ops soldiers. But we are taught to fight mind control techniques like Sam Carter said now. But Johnny was a black operations soldier, his mission there was take out the bio weapon, or the gate."_**

**_"That Saddam had, as they were working on a anthrax bio weapon by this point. But he attacked him, while the other interrogator got him addicted to heroin, he was trapped out there. And for four months, suffering repeated injections and sexual assaults by the guy back then. After Wilcox and Redford got him out of jail at the time, he was suffering from the pains of withdrawal from heroin."_**

**_"And was trying to scrub the amount of evidence off of him, before Joe Hamilton reported to me he'd grabbed the razor. And he got five orderlies into the room and arrested him, and then ordered him to be under watch. As he was now under suicide watch from that point forward now. Whoever wasn't paying attention here in the infirmary, left a scalpel out and he grabbed it."_**

**_"And cut his wrist up to the elbow, which explains the scar you probably saw on his arm at the time in the shower. But he was trying to bleed out the toxins of the heroin from his bloodstream to recover from the addiction at the time. Before Hamilton and Jameson got him taken care of, but they sedated him and placed him under suicide watch and psyche evaluation at the time."_**

**_"It was after he woke up that Redford said what they were both thinking and told him that he couldn't trust him anymore not to hurt himself. And until further notice he was off the team, and undergoing psychiatric help to deal with the trauma and rehab from the withdrawal. But though he recovered, it's left him like this ever since."_** he told him and Daniel nodded to the news, angrily.

**_"So that's what Jack meant, when he told me that, you just described to me is a near exact replicate of my POW stint, General. Great, Johnny knew that I got to you before he could arrest me he was a dead man right now. Did_****_ he cut contact with Frank after that?"_** he asked and Jumper nodded to him.**_ "Yes, so to block it out, he practically sold you out to them?"_** he asked him and Daniel nodded to him.

**_"I'm not sure at the moment, because I blocked a few things out in the conversations, Sir. Though what I gave you was the parts that I blacked out at the time, but this bastard doesn't know when to quit at the time. General, I recommend you deactivate Johnny until 451, during the blackhole. Give Frank just enough to time force him to face it, as once again he's stuck in psyche." _**

**_"But it's enough he's on the edge of ending up back in the psyche unit for this, but if he's refusing to tell the truth. Then you're going to have to go for more drastic measure like say sending Frank here. So if we have further trouble at the moment, Johnny's turned into a loose cannon now at the moment. And as a result, if he starts breaking orders left and right at the moment, Generals, Sir."_**

**_"It's going to be necessary to remove him from SG teams, but at the current moment with my being the third veteran of the team. Lou is on the edge of Lieutenant Colonel, and with what I just did I'm a going on 1 now and I outrank Sam. So with that in mind, I recommend, if he refuses to come forward, it's by ordering the general to tell us the truth regarding what happened out there."_**

**_"Just what would General Carter's opinion be to his putting Sam at risk, by trying to escape when the alien Saddam decided to test him. Regarding trying to escape the mines or wherever they're holding him, because by doing that. He just threw me up in his place, after I was nearly killed in the cave in at the time?"_ **he asked and he answered that with a stern growl as he said it to him.

_**"Jacob would be pissed right now once he read the record of her commanding officer and meeting him face to face. But to Jacob, he'd see you as you're exactly the man he wants as his son-in-law. Especially when you risk your soul, sanity and life to protect her from a possible rape. If this medical interrogator had eyes for her as well, alright here's the deal, when you go back in there."**_

**_"Tell them instead of switching planets for this that you return to the planet, as by this point the link he created to connect you to him. It's one shot, if Johnny refuses, it's time to tell them the truth regarding this, use this." _**he said as he passed him a pager._ **"To call us in there, as a warning to him, because he's going to know that if he refuses, George is hearing the truth from us, about this."**_

_**"But just choose one of the teams that were at the alpha site with you and do a double up, as you have protection now by both Teal'C and whoever you chose. In case this character tries to get near you, but suggest and ask them and Sam to go with you and if he refuses before they can answer. That it's clear he's trying to cover up that truth right now to what happened and his part in it."**_

_**"Whether the colonel knows it or not now, he's now the one under scrutiny by us, as of this moment. The more he doesn't come forward, breaks our orders regarding what decisions I give to George. Or his hand in decisions regarding Kennedy and Maybourne, let alone Samuels and Kinsey. The more he's digging himself deeper and deeper into that court martial and an extended stay.**_

**_"In the psyche unit."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to the orders as he returned to the briefing room as it switched to Sam's memory of that day. **_"Probe's data indicates P3H-826, is a viable next mission for SG-1, Sir."_ **she said as he walked up the stairs then to answer her. "So that sums it up right now at the moment, alright keep it going now guys, I want the rest." Mel said and they nodded as they watched him come in.

**_"I have another idea, I think we should return to P3R-636."_** he said and as the trio sighed in relief that their brother was back by that point then as he went further at that remark. **_"Before you say anything just hear me out, there are thousands of innocent human beings there we could free from slavery." _**he said and Teal'C sighed as he remembered that remark as his past self answered him at that gently.

**_"Shyla can not free her world without putting her people at risk." _**he said and Daniel nodded to him.**_ "We have to offer her alternatives, new ways to mine the Naquada. I mean we don't even know whether the Goa'uld are going to be compelled to return there or that the shipments are going to stop."_ **he said and then in a barely audible whisper they heard him say it then gently to him.

**_"When did you get back son?!"_** Hammond asked in relief and delight and he smiled. **_"I just got back a bit ago, had to report to the infirmary so Janet and Bill could double check. But they cleared me for duty and gave the go ahead so I start back __today,_**_ **Matheson, Carson and Warren gave direct orders. But 'Johnny' is deactvated till further notice." **_he said and Hammond nodded to the orders sternly.

**_"They deactivated me?!" _**'John' repeated and he nodded and said it.**_ "Yeah you and Makepeace, or deactivated until we find Thor and his home planet. But let me make this highly clear, what you did is a court martiable offense in this program. So therefore you're on desk work and until they decide you're thinking straight finally, Major."_** he said and Hammond said it sternly to that in agreement.

**_"Got it son, so they're both deactivated until further notice, how about Maybourne amd Mckenzie?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded.**_ "Also deactivated, Cross arrested him for forgery when he was attempting to arrest me at the order's HQ. And Woolsey was with him, so Woolsey's getting a taste of what I just had to deal with and these guys are deactivated."_** he said and they nodded to him then.

**_'He's got to be dead by now, and if he is, and it's the beginning of a new age there.'_ **they heard sternly and she nodded as she heard her past self answer his remark. "Well that's definitely me thinking that, I had to make sure so you don't get captured twice and suffer a relapse son. Once was enough I am not having you suffer this for a third time in two timelines." Hammond said sternly and Carson nodded crossing his arms.

_**"Our preliminary tests do indicate potentially countless military. And scientific ramifications for the raw ore, might be a compelling reason to try, Sir." **_She said and watching his hand grip the pager tightly, Hammond heard himself answer her. **_"Try what, the last time you were there, you were captured and enslaved in the mines." _**he said and Daniel answered him, as he sighed as he took a deep breath.

**_ "Look you want access to the mine, but you don't want to send troops in, I'm offering you a chance at a diplomatic solution to this. Please 'John', we have to, I have to, take the chance."_** he said and 'John' looked at him at he looked into his eyes as they heard a voice over. "NID plan, you come with us and return to the planet or you're being arrested for attempted murder." Jack said and Hammond nodded sternly.

**_"'John' I'm giving you one chance: agree to it, or they're getting called in and he's hearing the truth of what happened that month."_** they heard and they saw him turn away from Daniel and say it to him. "**_We can back him up Sir, I'd like Daniel back on the team." _**he said and Daniel went to attention as he said it. **_"Check that, General, I request that Frank and his new team come with my unit and SG-1."_**

**_"While Daniels and Roberts guard the gate, I have some unfinished business I need to deal with. And on that planet, and I'm destroying the damn thing when I do it."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to him gently. **_"You're sure you're up to this, son?"_ **Hammond asked and he nodded._ **"I am, Janet and Bill just cleared me for duty as did Carson and Beverly, but time to destroy the syringe and face this."**_

**_"But either way I am coming home and that is that now, they don't get it, but I decided on something else, Thanos and his desperation. There is one option, but what he doesn't get is that I belong to the girls. So unlike a certain someone I am taking a chance by facing the memory head on. I had these created for the duo before I got back, right now."_ **he said and Hammond nodded proudly to him.

As they saw two pictures of him and nodded in acceptance to his decision as they watched 'John' watching him in jealousy that he was showing him and his side up again. **"****_Alright you got the go ahead, just be careful young man, once was enough, be careful cub, okay."_ **he said and Daniel nodded to the orders as he answered him then as he said it then as he sighed as he answered him then as he looked at him then.

Before pulling him into a hug and Hammond tightened his arms around him. **_"Love you too cub, I know facing this is going to be hard, but you're not alone. Next mission after this, you and your team, and SG-1 are going on a recon to your standards, I promise." _**he said and Jack smiled in relief. **_"We're not leaving you."_** he said to him and he nodded as his adoptive big brother smiled he was fully recovered.

**_"Yes Sir, don't worry, I'm coming home either way, regarding this, but Sir, I need to talk to you. And Sam, Lou and Teal'C in private later, because if Janet hadn't told you this yet. I put more in the papers that got blacked then the team thinks, but that information was. For you, her, Uncle Rob and the joint chiefs, as well as the order and the IOA, but a certain someone, in her eyes, is toast_****_."_**

**_"And she asked her whether or not she told you then." _**he said and Hammond nodded to him. _**"Alright, we can discuss this when you get back, but I want the entire truth. To answer the other question, no, she didn't tell me, whatever it was you wanted me to know son. But whatever this is, I want the truth, directly from you son, so I know what it is."**_ he said and Daniel nodded to him at the remark.

**_"The report in my notebook that I gave grandpa and his team, was the half I never gave to Jacobs at the time. But you better read this guys, and trust me Jack, you're not going to like it, but this explains the reason. I had the razor on me in the showers, when I called you guys and Janet into the bathroom."_** he said passing his notebook to the team and they read through it and nodded sternly.

**_"You, young man, are deactivated from active duty and stuck on deskwork, undergoing psyche evaluations, for 8 months, starting now."_** Hammond said sternly and 'John' paled at that.**_ "That is the cruelest thing I've ever seen John, and why, why shouldn't I just throw you into the academy psyche hospital. And be done with you, huh, does Joseph ring a bell, did you not learn anything." _**

**_"When at the synagog during our lives as Hebrews, you guys are the jealous older brothers, blinded by jealousy that the bosses spend more time on him. And dote him, that you sell him into slavery, before he arrests you himself and as you get a taste of what it's like to be turned into a god damn sex toy. Well your rep is learning that the hard way."_ **Jack said in disgusted anger and he paled.

**_"I checked the logs the company that created a cartoon version of exodus is creating one focused on Joseph himself at the moment. But tell me why shouldn't Pyrus take you, beat you, make you a slave?" _**he asked and the duo paled at that remark. **_"Joseph never got to say goodbye to his mother, never got to see his father grow old, this is just as bad, if not worse at the moment."_**

**_"In dad and Rabbi Goldberg's eyes, to me this is the cruelest thing I have ever heard or seen and all because of one thing. You slit your wrist a second time, before your robotic double did it to his arm that day. This has crossed a line you can never take back, but as the true king in the family. Your facing redemption for the pains you put on him." _**he said in finality as he looked at him sternly at that.

Seeing the look on John's' face they nodded. _**"Oh before I forget, Sir, but Jumper said he was sending an old friend to the base. And sometime in next six months, if there's trouble, but Jumper ordered that after this. That 'John' was on stand down for a psyche evaluation right now. But I've been assigned to another psychiatrist right now, and he's an expert in your worst nightmare as soldiers."**_

_**"Jumper told me you and Sam's father were once rangers in your prime, so he assigned me to one of your age group's best psychiatrists." **_he said and Hammond nodded. _**"Any specific reason would he order that Major O'neill was the one on stand down and they. And, if I'm reading this correctly, they just promoted you to acting one star son?" **_he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently as he explained it.

_**"Yeah Jumper asked me to return to the planet to negotiate a trade off now, but Pyrus is possibly dead by now, but I'm facing this my way now. But I'm not burying my head in the sand, I'm taking the chance to prove. That I can finish this and I'm destroying the damn syringe myself now, so to speak."** _he said and Hammond nodded as he hid a smile at the memory as he said it to him.

_**"I also take it there's a reason Darrel told you this?"** _he asked and Daniel smiled. _**"He's an old friend of my parents, and he's been looking for me ever since the accident. As for my new C.O. in this, well lets just say ****it's a blast from the past, said past by 7 years and Iraq now, wouldn't you say, Major?"**_ Daniel said as he looked at 'John' and they saw his face slowly pale at the wording then at that.

_**"I suppose there's more then one reason Darrel came to see me after that orbital attack son?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded. _**"Yes Sir, and it's because it's not a real working relationship, my mother. But she was working for the state department at the time, she's more then an old friend of Dr. Matheson. But he's her best friend, they've known each other since high school and with that."**_

_**"That's why Catherine had to find me, he'd been looking for me ever since the accident, and it wasn't till my research grants ran out that they did finally. But that's why Jumper named me honorary captain in the Air Force, they sent me on a scoping expedition. In case we needed to relocate in hurry, I was their main choice in civilian heads at the time, as to why exactly now."**_

_**"My parents were working for another branch of the program and Matheson suggested her specifically to head the anthropology department. But her name is Claire Ballard Jackson, Sir does the name ring a bell?" **_he said and they nodded in amazement. _**"Yes it does now, you're her son?"** _he said and Daniel nodded to him as 'John' paled at the news as Catherine smiled dangerously at the look on his face.

_**"Your mother was his best friend?"** _'John' repeated and he nodded. _**"Yeah and not was, but is, don't you know your own family history right now. Think about it, a woman with a bandana on her head with a man with black hair. Both wearing glasses, the report at the museum, I am the 8 year old. The one you and Jack played chess with at the time now."** _he said and he swallowed hard at that news.

**_"You, you are the 8 year old, and your parents are the couple at the museum?!"_** he shouted in shock at that and he nodded.**_ "That's right and while you're not paying attention to that John, I do it see it, but you never pay attention in class. As usual right now, this just came back to haunt you in the worst way possible."_** Jack said in response as he crossed his arms then and the general quartet nodded.

**_"I can tell you blinded yourself to that so you can rid yourself of the guilt, but I never forgot this, but I said you had this in you. As a result, so one too many years of block ops, you're jealous Danny doesn't have to kill anyone. Just to bring back a score, Daniel brought back $10,000,000,000 of naquada. From Abydos, we got other ways to bring back results that don't call for murder."_**

**_"And bloodshed as we got a month until our return to Abydos, you still don't know if Skaara is alive. As a result, we can get technology and results without murder, safe getting into an obstacle course. Helping people by humanitarian aid and other things, but he's not acting like you after Segei. And with it, not holding onto a psychosis, but this is beyond sick and cruel, so with that now."_**

**_"We can just add you and Makepeace as the brothers of Joseph, you were blinded by jealousy and sold him into slavery. But not only jealousy, suffering a psychosis all that time, you just landed yourself 6 months deactivated from field work. And Andy Dixon is taking Makepeace's position on the team with Paul Reynolds until further notice. Addison's orders."_** he added sternly to him at that.

**_"Indeed young man, Darrel is one of my friends, but Rob and Darrel, let alone Dillon, Jake and Hank. They are all family friends, you got six generals beyond furious and secondly now. Is the fact that this psychosis of your's was told to two more of our friends on the basketball team. When we were teenagers ourselves young man, you are deactivated after this mission till further notice."_**

**_"He's my adopted son, and if you bothered to pay closer attention to your family history with ours you would know and remember this young man."_ **Hammond said, crossing his arms as Mel walked in and he paled at that_. _**_"Spoke to the president and the IOA George they said the same thing. O'neill is deactivated until Frank arrives here."_ **he said and Hammond nodded to him as Daniel looked between them.

_**"Sir, dad, to get us off the damn planet, I yanked an old fable into the wood-works by pulling a bait and switch."** _Daniel told him and he nodded as the new title got his attention as he answered him. _**"Which one exactly, son?"**_ he asked and he smiled. _**"The story of the briar patch, Bugs Bunny used that in that movie, well I did the same in this case, but to get them to let us go at the time now."**_

_**"I said I had to come home and clear up a few things and the team was coming with me, but if you re-worded that in your language. As you do this all the time and our planet goes over different stories and put them to use in lessons..." **_he said and Hammond nodded as he smiled at that as he went further then at that. **_"In fact, the concept of the briar patch remark came into it, but here's the thing."_**

**_"I used the concept of taking advantage of her emotions in order to get us off the planet, but she set a trap for us by being the bait. I redirected that trap by saying I would marry her to get us off the planet. But I lied to her, because I belong to Sam already."_ **he said and she smiled at that. **_"That explains the new title you gave me, you belong to me already?"_** he said and he nodded to her gently.

**_"From the day that we bumped into each other on Hetara, I belonged to you Sam, always. And I told the guy that created that pact, we were married, I belonged to you." _**he said as he took her hands and she looked into his eyes, seeing the amount of love for her in them she smiled as Hammond nodded. "_**You turned it into a bait and switch to get you off the planet, nice thinking and idea son."**_

_**"Yes alright keep going right now, if you intend to tell me now we can go over this. And before you leave to finish this, but with what happened I need to know everything, kiddo." **_he said and Daniel grinned at that as they saw 'John' trying to hide his fear at the remark. "Yeah he was hoping you wouldn't turn it around that fast and continuing in thinking he was dangerous." Lou said and he nodded as he heard it.

**_"General this was the psyche report from Warner and Carson now, I also put in everything I never told your team mates when you a kid now. And only for the trio and the quintet, but everything in red is was what happened to John. But this was what he condemned me to, but Sam said it all and straight to Jacob." _**he said and passed the report to Hammond and he read it and nodded with a stern look.


	10. Need Rewrite XI: Returning To P3R-636

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: These next two chapters finish off the episode as this portion of the series comes to an end. Before the opening chapter of book four opens in 2369, after the 21st century comes to an end. But from here the rest of the alterations match the changes to the episodes themselves when in the rewrite now.**

**Chapter 11: Need Rewrite XI: Returning To P3R-636 II**

_**"They were hoping to cover up that piece to it, but with the fact that Tom and Teal'C had Frasier always surrounded. It's enough they realized they tried to kill you after the coach deactivates the pact they were toast." **_he asked and he smiled. _**"On your order and Warner's, he took over my care through this, I put a lock down on the coordinates to this planet, Warner was the Original CMO."**_

_**'But I don't doubt if she never told you then her thoughts took the same direction that their's went. And that I had a breakdown, that was delayed by six months, since Hathor. But you and I both know you sent me undercover, but the guys were made fools of at the time. And then add on to the fact I got us a way to salvage things with the Tollan, I found the beta gate and the Intel."**_

_**"Well, let's just say that they're sick of being made fools of, and as are he and Makepeace. So multiple missions back to back after Jolinar and the Ashrak and here's the damn result, they're trying to destroy my unit. Just so they can take control of the base, and I was the first to go, but Jolinar's commander. Well she was of the first batch, the original batch, but the others are converts."**_

_**"But her commander is like..., okay, Starwars metaphors they're working on the first of the prequel right now. As it shows Ben's life, before he met Anakin, Jolinar is his possible girlfriend, her mentor was one of the masters on the council, she's of the original batch. But it's the same thing, but what she told you, through Sam, that was the very tip of the iceberg at the moment."**_

_**"Somehow and I'm not sure how, but I'm hearing that information myself at the moment and it's coming in the same way hers is right now. But what she told you, is just the very tip of it now, but yes they don't use it. But when they do, they immediately get out of it to not be tempted. Into using it, again, and never mix drugs and ethanol with it, or it turns into a speed-balling effect."**_

_**"Medical side effects and why you found me upstairs, at the top of the mountain Sam. Reason is it was because it drains a dangerous amount of vitamin D from your system. If your body can't take one version, then to go to a back up and it's by sunbathing. That's what I was doing upstairs after I told Siler, Walter and Grace to remove the coordinates from the computer, on your orders."**_

_**"Anticipating your orders, I decided to do what you would have ordered, after you heard the reason I needed that surgery. As to why, it was because it broke a pact meant to tie me to the bastard that got us trapped on this planet. And be thankful you never turned on the camera or you'd have shot him and Pyrus for it when you got it."** _he said and Hammond nodded to him gently as he said it to him.

"Not!" Janet said smiling and Hammond crossed his arms with a stern smirk. "Well we screwed up twice, so third times the charm now, if the show carried out. And all the way to the secondary launch of Atlantis, we'd lose you both of you and divide and conquer. In this timeline, we changed things by my getting arrested by Yu and then catching them in the act by resurrecting everyone we lost." Daniel said and Janet nodded to that remark

At the new information he gave him, as he heard an answering response to that.**_ "In retrospect, you'd see this as your worst living nightmare, and not of the violent kind. But of the kind of the person being drugged and your captor sees this in the same way every character from planets that mate for life. Or the person being drugged sees it, and you just want off the planet or away from them."_**

**_"But that's what I mean, there was only one chance to break the pact and it was by going cold turkey and by use of surgery."_ **he said and Sam and Hammond nodded to the news, looking at her he took her hands then as he finished. _**"Sam, like I said this was and is reverse psychology, but tell me on Jonas. Would Jonas put himself in his worst nightmare to protect you, from a man like this, or a rapist."**_

_**"Give you his heart immediately while doing it, and act normal with you once the worst of it was over with now?"**_ he asked and she shook her head and he took a deep breath. **_"The other reason I said that to you, and I meant, honey was that after Jonas, it's you're trying to keep from getting your heart broken. But everything you ever wanted, was standing right in front of you, me, Sam."_**

**_"I meant me, Jonas made you think you're cursed ever since, I felt the same after Sha're, but the one constant, for both of us, was each other. If you didn't find the right one, you had me always waiting in the wings for you, I'm a wolf at heart, you're my imprint. If I don't find her then I can move on, with you now, but either way now honey, here's the thing, if this was that comic now."_**

**_"But here's the point, most parents would choose the good guy, if your father, met me and heard this and learned that out of trying to suppress certain memories, Jack put you at risk. He'd kill him, me, he'd approve immediately now, no man would do this for you. But you recall the Bryan Adams song, everything I do, I do for you?" _**he asked and she nodded and he gave a nod to her.

**_"That's this all over now, Robin Hood, I'm the version of the character on the movie, he had the heart of a wolf. But that's what the wolves, if they're werewolves. Would do for their mates, do anything and be anything for their mates, well that's this all over now at the moment." _**he said and she nodded as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her as Hammond hid a smile to that.

_**"Charlie and I knew you guys were going to be an exact match, but choosing now to make this declaration before we go back. Alright what the hell is this if you're saying that and he knows I'd kill him if I realized it. **_**I know I'm not going to like the answer to that question anyway, Dan. But what's the comparison to this lunatic exactly anyway at the moment here?" **Jack said and he nodded to him.

**_"Though with that in mind now right now, what's the whole truth here?"_** Lou asked him as he walked in then at that. **_"The Duchess of Dargul, and the con artist that tried to get voted to be her new consort, the one that rigged the elections. And immediately regretted it at the time, because she's obsessed here with him." _**he said and the trio and Teal'C nodded to him as he answered him firmly.

_**"Some of these planets mate for life and this one was one of them and by a pact, but the Naquada was the bait, Lou. Some planets try to set traps, but this planet once the rituals activate. You're stuck, they separated us to prevent you from interfering though I told them the truth said truth. Sam, is that I belong to you, they tried to break our connection." **_he added and they nodded then at that.

_**"But the pact was a case of courtship rituals and at times these planets go for orgies, but the bastard this tied me to. Was the mine medic that arrested you that day, so my one chance was by gaining every bit of information needed. But you were my one chance, because the sarcophagus and Jolinar finished it off, but the level I took in, it's ten times that to cause you to change."**_

_**"I got a third of that, but it's not the sarcophagus that caused this, I was attempting to break a pact and the only way, as it was activated by bodily fluids. So activated by saliva, don't ask, and deactivated by blood." **_he said and she nodded as she said it. _**"That's why you tried to deactivate the pact yourself, so you could break the connection between you?"**_ Sam said and he nodded to her.

_**"Same comparison and this is something I wouldn't wish on any criminal right now, but Ra or even one of our planetary rebels, I could take that. But this I just wanted to go home and when you said you had it finally I was beyond relieved, honey. But no full soldier could do this and like Hathor I had to do it again, but this time just barely killed me, because it hit my heart."**_

_**"But I agreed to marry her, but when you said that, that finished it, and both together, we just had to complete the added mission. But I've been run ragged these last two months, but to get you guys back, or save you, I'd go the extra five miles to get you back or us off the planet. But to protect the guys and you, and I wasn't lying regarding that either now, I had to go it alone."**_

_**"But dad, after this one, we need two months down time to finish recovering, I'm nearly there, but Bill wants to give me another two months. And after this mission is complete, it's getting removed from the computer, for good, but that's everything. He may try to get Mckenzie involved regarding continuing to make it sound like I'm still under suicide watch, but don't listen to them."**_

_**"I did what he never had the guts to do and he condemned me to his worst nightmare, but with those words in mind. Jake Carson and Dr. Matheson deactivated him after this mission, saying he's under psychiatric evaluation from now. And until his replacement arrives and I'm in charge, when I'm not here Sam is after that." **_he said and Hammond nodded to the orders firmly at that.

_**"So you decided to do my orders for me regarding medical recovery and preventing you from being walked right out the front door. By yanking the coordinates out of the dialing computer until we hit this point. Alright that answers several questions to what the hell was going on the past month, they promoted you, with Sam being a captain?" **_Hammond asked and he nodded to him.

_**"Yeah, but as the next rank down with the fact that highest rank next to you is colonel, we don't have a L.C., so best to go to the next one down. And with my leading this mission, I'm the leader of the team until our new team leader arrives dad, but after telling Warner. In what the heck happened, I told him it went code red medical emergency, level V, and he took over at that."**_

_**"But major to major and the joint chiefs had promoted me at the time, but they can't walk me out the door when the coordinates are locked out till I'm fully recovered. And the pact was broken now, long story and I can explain that to you later." **_he said and Hammond as Daniel pulled two pills out of his jacket pocket then and grabbed a glass of water and seeing that, Hammond touched his arm.

_**"And that?" **_he asked and Daniel nodded. _**"The antidote to what they used on me dad, but this is why they deactivated him, all three missions prior to this one combined together as one. It doesn't matter, NID tried to have me deactivated, but the jokes on them, as to why right now. It's that the joint chiefs aren't letting me go, as Sam, Teal'C and I are more valuable then 'John' is to them."**_

_**"But I gained enough to keep us going, but this next portion to tying up the mission, it's if I can get her to give us enough to get the X-301 department enough to create more. There's the little extra cash involved, trust me I can do this without a gun going off. But I promise I'll tell you the motive and what the heck happened on this mission and why, dad, I promise, I'm coming home."**_

_**"That's why they're sending us back, so I can get an added investment in this mission now, so we can start work on the death gliders and reverse engineering them. Though General Carter learns why and if we can find the Tok'ra, there's our chance to do this. As to why now, the Tok'ra that we met when she hijacked Sam, she was a recently activated one, but what's needed, now."**_

_**"Is us meeting her own general, their leader is the oldest of the original batch created, how I don't know, but what I do know is if we can get into an alliance. And I meet Carter and he's going to kill Jack when he hears the added truth to what Jack pulled on this mission. Sam told me your connection to her and her father and I'm fine with that right now, she and I discussed it already."**_

_**"After Jonas at the time that day, but she told me you're her godfather, and that was enough to tell me our connection was activating for us, so with that in mind." **_he said and Hammond's eyes narrowed then as he finished with the next remark. _**"Would you agree that to protect her after she got abducted by Mongolians last year that one of us should protect her from that again and go so far."**_

**_"As protect her from a possible rapist and one that was a bi-sexual, if Pyrus had one and we ended up in the middle of a alien version to ending up arrested by Saddam Hussein. And his republican guards and one of the said of his grouping was a bi-sexual male?"_ **he asked and Hammond nodded to him as they saw 'John' in trying to keep from paling at the words and he nodded as he answered his question.

_**"Yes I would, she can take care of herself, but she still needs us protecting her, if whatever happened on this mission was meant to break your bond. Is one thing now, son, but if that's the reason you lost it two weeks ago, I want the truth to what the hell happened. When on this mission, you're my son and no soldier could face this memory by going back to what caused this."  
**_

_**"You may be a civilian, but frankly you have more confidence then any other person under my command does. As I said no soldier of their caliber would throw themselves up in their friends places to prevent them from being subjected to it again. Are you telling me that's what you did, to protect the boys and Jack from Pyrus, to save Teal'C and my god daughter, you did this."**_

_**"With the fact you're actually getting a chance to tell me yourself finally and I'm not being told second hand from them or anyone else. This wasn't a case of getting arrested because you trespassed, but it's because you ended up in the alien version. To being out in the Middle East, Pyrus was Saddam and his guards are the republican guard and you threw yourself up in their's." **_

**_"If this was more then just a basic addiction, but medical research, even though I said we'd never bring that thing back. And we'd bring back a healing device, I want the reason for why research was needed, said research medical research. Why you locked out the coordinates without telling me and what your message to me really meant."_ **he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him then.

_**"Sir, you know me better then you think, here's the thing, the thing that changed since the beta gate, it was our bond at the time, I thought of you as a father since. And with it, at the moment, I think you'd agree that with my practically being your surrogate son. You'd hear my opinions over his once you heard he's had a flashback to Iraq, right?"**_ he asked and Hammond nodded to him.

_**"I would, in fact whether whatever missions caused it these last six weeks since Sam was turned into a host I want to know. And so I can get him in psychiatric help, but you, you now, you're still recovering but at least your strength is back finally. So be honest with me, but this now, this wasn't one thing or another, was it, at the time, but with it now at the moment."**_

_**"But the guys wanted you to run research on the technology, I take it, if this happened this wasn't the planet they wanted you to go to. And with it, the remark doing research on the Goa'uld and the sarcophagus was true. But someone screwed up the orders and sent you to 636 and with the added proviso to get some more Naquada and whatever they never said was it now."**_

_**"But when doing that you got arrested and subjected to our worst nightmare and while he's trying to focus you're working as hard as you can. Just to get you off the damn planet, but with the camera off, I don't know you've been turned into POW. And he's having flashbacks, that they turned this around and the NID are trying to get rid of you, is that what you're telling me, right now son."**_

_**"Is that what he's trying to hide from me, that he's had a flashback to whatever happened on that mission and whoever this new team leader is. He is connected to that mission, so what's this all about exactly, if he. And from the way you're telling me this, Condemned you to the very same thing here at the moment?" **_he asked and Daniel smiled sternly as he saw 'John' paled at that as he did it.

_**"His name is Colonel Frank Cromwell, and he and his second in command are being assigned here for the duration, because we need extra help with the NID running us ragged right now. But trust me this and the last mission are going to make you have his head for this. Once you read my report on this, but what I will say is Andy Dixon and Frank Cromwell are good addition here."**_

_**"They're like Charlie and Lou and with that, if I had a quintet they and the guys would be it, but with those words in mind. If I was in the real military, what I just had to do would have me jump Colonel. And go right to one star in your eyes." **_he said and Hammond nodded to that in agreement as he said it then. "Yeah that's an understatement son, and I would have too." he said as his past self said it then.

_**"So that sums it up, and that's why they deactivated him temporarily until Cromwell and Dixon arrive. I take it Dixon looks familiar, if he said that?" **_he asked and Daniel nodded as he passed him a picture and file of him and Lou looked at the image._ **"Jesus**** he looks like Chris!" **_he said in shock and he nodded to him as he answered him as Chris Dixon smiled as he answered that with a chuckle.

"Little bait and switch with us completely identical, it's choosing my double and at the moment Lou." he said and he nodded as Andy answered that smiling then. "Yep, and he knew this, so if Frank didn't make him face up to this, then I would have. But it took Kanan pulling his stunt to put an end to his trying to block the memory out and his facing up to it finally." he said and they nodded to him as they heard Andy Dixon say it.

**"So with my being your temporary team leader, we're going with you." **Jack said and Daniel nodded as Hammond nodded._** "Let alone they're assigning a new team leader to you, if you know what happened on that mission and why?"** _he asked and Daniel nodded. _**"Would this be reason enough for you, that he needed to be deactivated temporarily?"**_ he asked and Hammond nodded to him firmly at that.

_**"If I knew he was having flashbacks regarding his POW stint after three missions and he's driving you guys into exhaustion yes. I'd order you all on stand down and him deactivated and under a psyche evaluation and put you in charge of your team. And till we got your replacement leader here son, so medical research and and unknowing or not, I did it on Ryan's orders."**_

_**"And Darrel's request at the moment here, alright so**__** to tie this up, Ryan sent you on a medical research expedition and they wanted you to go one of the Tok'ra leader's planets, but whoever misdirected the order. They sent you to this one, because this was to turn you into a walking time bomb. **__**When in actual fact, we had your mind, heart and soul, these people had your body."**_

_**"And we had to break a pact, but these guys set you up to be captured, just so I can't trust you anymore?"**_ he asked and he nodded as he answered him gently as Sam said it for him then with her arms crossed then. "You missed one thing, but yeah that sums it up Uncle George, not just you, but me. But they're not getting away with this either and Makepeace was the first." she said and her mate repeated that statement.

_**"Yeah you just hit the nail on the head Sir, but the planet we were supposed to go to was one of Egeria's planets' she's the origin of the Tok'ra race. After I realized there were a bunch of a queen bees running loose out there, the queen goa'uld, like Hathor for instance. And to put this in movie metaphors, these queens are the center of their ecosystems, but in insect metaphors now."**_

_**"They're like the xenomorph on the alien movies, spawning hundreds of more Goa'uld, but the number I'm not entirely sure of. But if we have another run in with her, maybe the Tok'ra could tell us, because the scientists that sent her sarcophagus released her. If there's more tech on earth, I have to find and fast before they release whoever it is that is still on earth here at the moment."**_

_**"Or it's going to start all over again, but the only one we saw was in a human body, the others aside from Morrigan are all in their natural state. As a result we don't know what they look like in their natural form or of what they look like. But the Tok'ra are great at being scientists, we could use all the help we can get in understanding them, when in their natural form right now."**_

_**"Or of whatever number there was, **__**I quickly realized there was a good one, a good queen bee Goa'uld, the substance Hathor used on us and turned me into her consort to explain this. As Sam explained this to the girls already, all the sex goddesses in mythology are really all the same woman: Hathor. But she had magical powers over men and could seduce them into doing anything for her."**_

_**"By turning them into drones, which is what she did to you, but the personality swap was the result, in the show metaphors it's the game. Sam was Wes, I'm his future girlfriend, and Teal'C was playing Data, but turning you into drones. It was just another way to turn you into a Jaffa." **_he said and 'John' choked on the water he was drinking at the remark and Daniel shook his head as he went on at that.

"Yeah just scare the heck out of him why don't you honey, was that really necessary." Sam said as she started laughing at that reaction as he went on as Jacob smiled._** "I looked into this, but everything we've seen so far is the 20th to nearly 21st century equivalent to Star Trek, both series. But at the moment, the origin of the Vulcans was never mentioned, but I believe it's the same as the Tok'ra, Sir."**_

_**"Egeria, at first, was one just like the others, and she changed and I'm not entirely sure when either, I was running research into what we learned from Jolinar after I found the heliopolis. And it seems our friends in the last year are all friends of their's, they're just like them. Same race, but shade of difference is the same as the Romulans and Vulcans." **_he said and they nodded to him gently.

"Great, I wish he told me this a second time when we found Selmak and you, Garshaw, so we can prevent the derogatory remarks and get off to a better start." Sam said and they nodded. _**"So the Tok'ra are the Vulcans and the Goa'uld majority are the Romulans?"**_ Hammond asked and he nodded. _**"Best to start using Star Trek metaphors in this, but everything is labeled to each piece, and this is one too."**_

_**"But this portion is like the Cardassians, so get ready for the repeated debate in that episode after Haden sent Picard after Maxwell. But it's heading in the same argument, but to put this bluntly now, the shade of difference now is we're, in our reality, Star-Fleet. If the NID had control of the program and we become the Terran Empire, and I'm the thing holding you to the former."**_

_**"But Sam and me, we're your best scientists and this was medical research on the technology meant to keep it off earth. Jumper ordered Sam and me to run studies on the technology, and **__**Matheson took out a research grant. But as I'm the one with the most experience in the technology, Matheson chose one. And one of the planets under the Tok'ra queen's rule and territory."**_

_**"When we came home from the mission to 989, Sam and I spent that entire week together and I think Matheson knew where our relationship was heading. He decided to help it along, by giving a true research mission to do, and it was into medical research and, un-knowing or not, now. But General Carter signed the papers for that, for us to go to one of the planets under her rule."**_

_**"And Matheson agreed with his thoughts, but this planet chosen was an attempt to kill us, me because I got more done then the NID did. And whether he wants to admit it or not, Jack is an NID loyalist." **_he said and Jacob slammed his hand on the table as he said it. "That's what it was, without knowing I was involved in the program my daughter worked at, I signed the papers for this research grant."

"I've been tricked and though you didn't know, yet, I was already involved from the day Darrel contacted me guys." he said and she nodded as they heard her mate's answering response to his remark with a slight smile in his voice then._** "At the current moment the next question in this, and I mean both of you in that, as you're her godfather, and you can say it for both of you, in fact, but I'm sure you'd agree."**_

_**"If I wasn't already married, you'd approve that I'm a perfect match?" **_he said and Hammond nodded as they saw 'John' start paling at the wording at the way he and Daniel were together. "You're right we would son, you're who I would have chosen in a heart beat. And we will in the new time-line, you're everything I want for my daughter, son." Jacob said and Hammond nodded in agreement to that smiling then gently.

"At the moment I'm dating Joe, but if you were not married and I wasn't with him right now, then yeah, we would get back together in a heart beat right now. But do that and there is no Nicky, Danny, Samantha and Annie Jackson. Or Annie, Robby and Jacob, 'Jake', Carter/Faxon after that." Sam said and he nodded and their other halves smiled. "Nice touch in the grandfather paradox right now baby, so we put that to use now."

"We change one thing in the new past and it destroys the rest of the time-line, so we just fix that as every officer in 69', as you look like me son. You can pretend to be my brother and are visiting Catherine instead of pretending to be a foreigner." Jackson said and Daniel closed his eyes as he started laughing at that. "Hitch-hiking to New York and we got to get there before the next Solar flare." Sam said and Jack nodded smiling at that.

"Great, Hammond's father had a heart attack and he was watching the moon landing from his father's bedside, and David is still alive as well." he said and Hammond nodded smiling at that remark gently. " With the fact we created the pils, we took the added fifteen years off their looks and they're our age in appearances. You're our age and who were the kids you ran into on the way to woodstock?" he asked and Sam smiled at that.

"The Mitchells actually, that was Cam's parents enroute to the concert, but now he's never getting shipped out to Vietnam and has a steady job in the program." Daniel told him and Cam smiled at the remark as he got it. "I was born a year later, so you met my parents long before I am born, nice touch." he said and Daniel smiled. "You and John are the same age, so looking after my kid brother." he said and he gave him a hug at that.

"Wait, what the heck, how did he find it out that you're the leader of the original batch and he never had to meet you to know that Selmak?" Jack asked and he explained that to him. _**"Because by then the memories of his trip back to when our mother was still switching from Goa'uld to Tok'ra. He created our ideals and everything else that made us who we are, but I was the first to lay eyes on him back then."**_

_**"He told me first and then last week now, he told Garshaw and Persus everything and to them that did it. We start 53 years in the past and that ties it up now. But I'm here at the base and Garshaw is the senator in the new council, while Persus is the prime minister and mother is the queen." **_Selmak said and they nodded to him then gently as Claire smiled at the wording then as she said it.

"Alright let's move it forward, I want to see what you would do with these guys that did this to you, since you kept your innocence, the you I know. You wouldn't cross that line and not when Johnny beat the crap out of several soldiers. And come close to killing them in the process so as a result now, it's making it clear. Who's the better of the two of you after a POW this traumatic." Carson said and Matheson nodded in agreement to that.

Watching as they jumped forward to they're being on the planet then, they saw Daniel turn to her, Teal'C and Lou**_ "Sam, guys, I'd like it if you came to the palace with me, there's something you have to see and why I decided. And chose you three specifically now, because I don't doubt he's still hanging around." _**he said and they nodded, before Lou could say it for the three of them, Jack interrupted at that.

**_"No it's okay, you go ahead, we're going to deal with the mines and guards, if Thanos is in the palace, you take him down, but we're making it clear. We are not who they think and even try to attack us and we will shoot."_** Jack said to him gently at that and he sighed.**_ "Danny, you know that to face the memories, you got to face them and then destroy it yourself, buddy, like before now in this case."_**

**_"You're not staying here and Pyrus is dead, the pact is over and the agreement died with him. You're fully recovered, time to show that you will defend yourself if you have to, but use your powers. Show them that you're a demigod, like the ancients now, violence is a last resort. And why need it, when you can disable by use of your powers."_ **Cromwell said and he nodded as he took a deep breath.

Shaking, Sam pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into her shoulder. "He's afraid they're going to try twice, but with the fact Amonet allowed me. Allowed me to switch places with my twin, with her on Abydos until Shifu is born now. I'm staying until Apophis reveals himself at Netu, after Sokar takes him out of the equation." Teal'C said and Cronus and Yu nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently at that remark.

**_"And I will, until he gets my host pregnant, I am switching you with Thomas until Sokar comes back into the picture and mid year three. And then switching you again, but your best decision at making a difference. Just after Apophis is captured by Sokar, is you start training the children. That he chose as fodder to infiltrate earth, Teal'C." _**Amonet told him and he nodded to her orders gently at that.

**_"Teal'C, you mind if I borrow your staff?" _**Daniel asked him and he passed it to him as he gripped it tightly and left as he got to the palace entrance. When he was suddenly grabbed from behind, at that he turned. And slammed his staff into his stomach, and hit him across the head as he knocked him to the floor. "God that was way too close, but at least his strength was back." Mel said with a furious growl at that reaction sternly.

**_"Well, well, well, attempting to try it a second time, well it's not going to work now, Thanos."_** he said, smirking as the other man looked at him in shock, as he saw the change in him as he realized exactly what happened in this absence then as he answered him at that remark. **_"But I do not understand how did you break free, the pact was unbreakable, I could feel every bit of pain from being separated."_**

**_"From you, and I felt pain ever since you left, how did you free yourself from the pact?" _**he asked said in shock as they saw the pain of heartbreak in his eyes and Daniel stood in front of him firmly as he answered him**_. "On my planet, I've studied cultures like yours for years, did you honestly think. Now, I wouldn't know how to break it, I asked those questions so I could." _**he said to him with a firm tone.

**_"Are you really that naive at the moment, do you understand the concept of a bait and switch, because if you don't you're never going to win against someone from my planet. I'm from a planet that can out think others in a heart beat. My little tactic was a concept every earth-born knows and if you'd bother to check that arrogance you'd know?" _**Daniel asked him as he stood over him at that remark.

Before sighing and crouching on the floor as he explained it to him sternly. "Though you're good, granting mercy to guys like this is something men. Men like Johnny, would never do, and neither is just crouching on the floor talking to said attacker." Hammond said and Jackson smiled as he answered him. "His attitude as a priest comes in handy, though we're good people, we are beyond stern and can defend ourselves."

"He knows this is something Bill, Ray, Walter and I would approve of at the moment right now, as is this stern talking to, after this man just barely killed him at the time. My baby cub being who he is and knowing I would be proud of him as he did it." he said and Daniel hid a smile as he rubbed his back. **_"Where I come from the sins of lust, envy, anger, gluttony, pride, sloth and greed is a one way ticket to self destruction."_**

**_"Your lust was your self destruction, like it was for the queen, and Pyrus was his pride, but the agreement died with him. Aside from that, even if you tried it twice, you gave me a way to free myself from this pact, giving us everything. Everything we needed to break it now, I am not a normal soldier, but a scientist skilled in cultures and languages, which was your downfall now, finally."_**

**_"Like you and Pyrus set a trap for my friends and me two months ago, I reversed it. But you just gave me everything I needed to break that pact, the information in how to do it. The samples to break it the fact you just acted on the fact I promised to return. You fell for my reverse psychology ploy right now, and with those words in mind, you just set yourself up for failure here Thanos."_**

**_"It's too late, I'm on a medication to keep you from taking control of me a second time, games up, Thanos. But you people are out of your damn minds and my strength is back, so don't try it."_** he said, as he tried again anyway as he slammed the staff into his face and knocked him unconscious. **_"Jeez, one down and one to go alright if you're hanging around here, give it your best shot."_**

**_"No matter what you try, I'm going home."_** he said to himself as he left a picture of himself on the floor, as Jack nodded as he said it softly to him. "That's a nice touch, he doesn't have you, but he does have a picture of you now, her with him. They got some way to remember you by, next time it's like before, only J.J., Anna, Peter, Tom and Danny are on board the ship, with us in their heads." he said and the quartet nodded to that.

"The five of us bonded by friendship at the time and we stay together as Jane is with my grand daughter as we help you recover if they decided to use the second. Just so they can live as we give them a new way to handle this and stay alive. As our medicine and advances were going to help as we get a new batch in the amount there. And you bring back a few billion dollars in Naquada." Pulaski added and Howard nodded in agreement.

"No kidding, but it was always me and the team this and me and the team that, this is try number one to get rid if me. But you picked me up and I broke out long before Mckenzie arrived at the time, but he's the first to go, followed by Makepeace." he said and Hammond and Landry nodded in agreement as they watched the other attacker. Who just rounded the corner and smiled as he started walking forward towards him,

**_"So you decided to return finally, well if that's the case."_** he said with a smirk as he walked towards him and, at that. Daniel went into fighting mode. And as they saw his skills in a blur, before he knocked him into the wall with the staff as he answered him. Watching the image Jackson smiled saw his grandson as he answered the man that attacked him as he said it firmly as he was standing over him then at that remark then.

**_"You people never learn do you, it doesn't pay to let your guard down in these cases, I double crossed you, you sick bastard. And as for that last attempt it's landed on a stalemate, but I'm not the type to kill people, unprovoked. Even though you are dangerous and sick man, but now. And since I can't have you raising the alarm either." _**he said and with that he jabbed the staff into his stomach.

**_"Please understand, I hold you in the highest respect." _**he said firmly and Jack and Janet started laughing. "Only you Dan, only you, we know that quote, Cary chose the perfect way to deal with these guys back then. But you are the one and one of kind in the officer/gentlemen stature that still believes in that remark. An officer and a gentlemen, does not strike a lady." Janet said smiling and he nodded as Warner answered her.

"Before going into the throne room that day, he grabbed more samples and the three you saw they weren't the only bottles he grabbed, he grabbed three of each, Major." he said and she nodded. As they re-watched that as he grabbed and pocketed three of one bottle, three of another and then three of the third. Before heading into a corner and putting them in his backpack as he took another dose then, before arriving.

As he headed for the throne room, he removed his vest and walked into the room as they saw her crouched in front of the sarcophagus. **_"I did not believe you would ever return."_** she said and he hid a sigh.**_ 'What do you want from me, I'm taken already, I'm married, I belong to someone else. And no matter how hard you try you could never take their places.'_** they heard in answer to that remark as he said it.

**_"I'm sorry, about your father, about everything."_** he said and she said it with a sad sigh. **_"The sarcophagus could not help him anymore. " _**She said as she stood up and turned to look at him as they got a clear look at the look in his gentle blue eyes. **_"You never did love me, did you." _**she said and he said it.**_ "I wouldn't be here if, if I didn't care."_** he said softly and she said it sadly and Sam sighed at that remark.

"Yeah here it comes, this works with the girls and Cassie, but after being manipulated and suffering the stint from hell, there's no going back." Sam said to her as they heard her remark. **_"I don't deserve to live after what I've done to you."_** she said and Claire crossed her arms. "Yes you do, but there are better ways to find and keep a mate without turning them into a drug addict." Mel said as they heard his son repeat that.

**_"Yes you do, your people need you, and you still may be able to lead them, without turning into what your father became."_** he said and she sighed.**_ "How?"_** she asked and he looked at the sarcophagus, seeing him shaking**.****_ "No never again I hate this technology, and I hate this planet, after this mission is over. And it's getting ripped out of the mainframe, I'm never coming back to this planet.'_**

**_'And I'm never using this technology ever again, to save my family I had to risk my soul getting destroyed.' _**they heard as they heard a mental sigh then as he finished that. **_'If this is what's like to get possessed by a demon, have them screwing with your body physically now. Near fatal injuries, not able to control your behavior, because you've been taken over by a metaphorical demon.'_**

**_'Then so long as I live, I'm never using these things ever again Jare', Lou, Sam, Jack, if you have to clarify this for Hammond, do it. I can't go through it again, and I'm not turning on my principles, my morality or anything else for this. You guys know me better then ever, but I'm just saying this, guys. But you were right Sam, but it's the cost of good health, at the expense of your soul.'_**

**_'This is the catch of what the girl on that movie Bette Midler made, made clear: to keep herself alive, she sold her soul to the devil. If this was the NID's intention to turn me into one of them, it's not going to happen. And they sold their souls to the devil to do god's work. But not me, I will not do the job like this, and I swear to god Johnny, once the pentagon and the general hear this.'_**

**_"You're finished, unknowing or not I had to do a medical version to an exorcism just to save your life you bastard. But never again, I will never turn against my principles, for the sake of the brass ring, a promotion. At the expense of my soul, but guys, please, for my survival, spiritually. Make it clear now, I'd rather die then live and at the expense of my soul, my principles, the good in me.'_**

**_'Or my morality for the sake of saving my life at the expense of my soul, you find another one like this make it clear. I'd rather die then have to live with the guilt that you risked your lives to save me. I'd rather die then live without a soul.'_** They heard softly and Warren nodded as Jack gave a stern nod. "Not a problem, you're never going back to this planet again." Picard and Jack said together at that.

"Well this should be good you belong to me and to you it's a no choice necessary, but we broke the pact, you've been in recovery for seven month. And they're in shock you look like you're back to full strength, their medical advancements don't have a shot against ours." Bill said and Picard nodded in agreement to his thoughts in agreement at that. **_"You can't use this anymore, Shyla, it's going to be bad, trust me."_**

**_"But you don't have to do this alone, we do this one together and I reprogram the other one." _**he said and she nodded as she tapped the controls on the throne and closed it before he fired the staff at it and watching it over load, before the engine on it exploded. Looking at that image, Warren said it to the five of them gently with a sigh, knowing they weren't going to take it well then as he said it to them gently.

"We're not having you go through this twice, I swear it my brother." he said and Daniel smiled at them gently. "Well now that we fixed our bonds, next term is going to be a heck of alot better then this one. But if they think they can get away with this, in the NID's cases, they're deluding themselves as nothing is changing my mind. Or the General and Dr. Carson's where these are concerned." Janet said as she watched it gently as that.

As he hugged her, before pullng a photo out then.**_ "On my planet we have images taken of us, I created two and gave one to Thanos. This framed one is for you, so you have a way to remember me by." _**he said and she looked at his image and nodded as she looked at his picture. **_"Last time I see you, but I have something to help to remember you, I understand." _**she said, smiling sadly as she held his picture.

"Well that's the end of the story now." Sam said and Jack nodded smiling sternly as he looked at his twin then. "We made the alterations to the episodes so we can use these memory changes in season two right now. But from Hadante to now we know that we got to let these guys screw themselves over, we get Sha're back. We get Skaara back, Charlie is alive, Caroline and the seven are alive, the guys on our team, everyone we lost."

"They're all clones killed in self defense, or dying in the line of duty finally, in pride." Daniel said and he nodded. "Well that ties it up, there is no use fighting us over these decisions now, so with that in mind. You better just forget the debates, I'm spec ops, not black ops, every decision you made cost you everything. And I mean everything John, everything, it's over." Jack told him and the trio nodded sternly as Teal'C said it them.

"Whatever you're going to say to try and convince us to change our minds, it is not happening O'neill, you've crossed the point of no return. We don't want anything to do with you as of this day forward." Teal'C said sternly as the quartet moved into a line at that. "You're no longer a member of SG-1, SG-1 are not murderers, we're not cold blooded killers and we're not your us, not anymore." Sam said coldly to add on to it.

"But how far would you go to protect every man, woman and child of our planet, even if it mean doing a deal with the former system lords that it started with, huh. And all three are from the most powerful countries of our planet, well. It's enough that my plan saves billions in every planet we go to, my plan gives us a 36 year head start to that. My plan, let's just say that when your memory comes back you're going to see the truth now."

"That truth is that by the time Apophis comes into the picture, we advanced to the level that the federal service on Starship Troopers reached. Give it to now, we reached the level that we would have if the Aschen weren't a bunch of crazy human versions of the bugs. On that movie, by the time we reached 2010, it's we hit a point to where we're like the Tollan, and we're colonizing 30 planets in the grid, so with all that in mind now."

"Just give me one good reason why we shouldn't restart this timeline over again, so we can black out 31 years worth of traumatizing memories right now?" Daniel asked him and he looked between them shaking and they nodded. "You can't can you right now, well that's why you're not getting your memories back til 2008 in the new timeline. But it's the pay it forward catch and the least you can do is pay the piper now, Colonel."

"And it's the first reality to the second Sam, but the pay it forward touch, one reality helps us, we help the next and stage 3 came to an end. It's that's way to us, but to him, our reality..." he started to say and Teal'C finished that. "As I said Daniel, our reality is the only reality of consequence as of yet. But we saved one reality, the first saved us, so the first reality saved us, we help the next and we save the planet by resetting things."

"And by the time the war is over, we have peace finally." he said and she nodded to him gently at that. "Yes that's it exactly, the first reality helped us, we helped the next reality we came into contact with. And our future selves just saved us by sending a message back about us making an alliance with the Aschen, so with that right now. We take two of those examples and as the years go by we advanced further by diplomacy now."

"The fights ended today buster, the war is over, but the clock is ticking, there's no use fighting anymore. But we have two days left and we start over, but as of this moment, every plan you had is shot, Sarah is back. Osiris is in our control, we had the weapon that Anubis would have used and Daniel destroyed it. The queen that would have created the army has been slaughtered so one plan destroyed now and the second."

"The second was stopped by all the hardware you assembled to slaughter every symbiote in the galaxy. The symbiote poison is destroyed, the device is destroyed, and they slaughtered the queen, we win the fight against Anubis. The replicators that I don't know yet, but I do know that this is another side of our lives that exists. And is about to end, it's no longer theoretical, it's actual and it's over." she said and Daniel nodded firmly.

"Bra'tac, did you see any of his drones, when you slaughtered the queen he made a deal with?" Hammond asked and he shook his head. "That army would take 7 months to create once we hit this cliffhanger episode you told me about, General Hammond. But we destroyed the equipment he needed to create this army, and we destroyed the queen. So it would take a year to find the lost city and even then the time change happens."

"So every system lord we'd have neutralized for good, is still alive, but he doesn't have enough time to come up with another plan, we win the war. And the galaxy and earth is safe, but we did it: the Tok'ra, Tauri and Jaffa have brought peace to the galaxy, finally. But we bring back Egeria, we create the tretonin, and we keep neutralizing his plans until he creates this army in the next timeline." he said and the joint chiefs nodded to that.

"Wouldn't it be preferable that your age group reactivates the program the year mine is born, instead of 1965, or 1973, we shove it back to the year I am born. But that's the case isn't it: you spend 39 years believing who your serving are gods. Only to have your memories return and realizing you been in a battle of survival against them?" Jack asked and Hammond nodded as Addison said it for Hammond's age group at that remark.

**_"Not Ra in particular, or us, but every renegade against the treaty who is determined to destroy earth?"_** Cronus asked and he nodded. "Yeah exactly, we know who our true enemies are and they are definitely not you, you been the most cooperative. You two, You and lord Yu with us, when in the past, but repeated wargames, when training as Apophis's training planet is used as rules of engagement, incursions."

"We had 30 years training since we accepted you were our owners as the quintet, and side owners, but we can trade for incursions. By us doing our own version to Rogers and his friends, but they don't realize we serve their god's worst enemy: you. Do you think you could have my age group training so we can act as you junior Jaffa when as Ry'ac's age?" Daniel asked and he nodded to as he hid smile at the remark as he got it then.

**_"So in your words, turnabout is fair play, as we train you, you spent years convinced you belong to us, before the mission to Abydos. But instead of deciding to rebel, you choose to serve as our human Jaffa. And as the human chalti you encounter now, they can not get passed your combat experience. As you convince the leader to see the truth that the Serpent kidnapped them."_**

**_"And they can be free under me, serving the federation instead of winding up on the losing side as we combined forces and have been since your parents were your age when you were a chalti yourself?" _**Cronus said and they nodded. "Combat experienced as our children are trained in everything Apophis was teaching the kids. That we met when we found Kyle Rogers that year." Jacob said and the quintet nodded to her.

"And not 1973, or 1964, we start in 1957, so from 1957 to 2012, that's 55 years, us of the members that brought in the upgrades are the ones that start it off." Addison said and the previous ambassadors and the system lords all nodded in agreement.**_ "Indeed, you said you were born in your mid to late fifth decade, Jack?" _**Cronus asked him gently and he nodded to him as he answered him gently at his question then.

"Yeah and I will be three years old when our fathers come across you, so three years in a practice tribute and another 40 in a real one. Leading into this struggle that started when our renegades sabotaged us." he said and they nodded in agreement to his remark. "My lord we agree to your remark, but your ire and warning is turned on renegade NID. So with that we keep our agreement, can we agree, we don't cross you now, any of you."

"Of the majority we can trust you 8, but the others not so much, as we deliver full to the 5 of you and half to the trio. In deliverance of delivering the 5 conditions to our agreement and in exchange, you leave us be and let us advance. And till we are first at the Tollans stage and then our descendants?" Daniel asked and they nodded.**_ "Indeed, we agree, the 8 of us will negotiate this and agree to treaty with your planet."_**

**_"So instead of your 9th decade and our meeting when as an adult in your early 3rd and 4th decade, we meet all of you: you and O'neill's age groups. When you are entering your adolescence and your junior adolescence." _**Cronus said and they nodded. "Pre teenager to teenager phase in our wording, but yes, we don't care your aliens in human bodies, you created our mythology, so we get to live the true history."

"For us scholars of history and mythology, but we got one scientist who got so entrenched in the living history. That he impersonated Zcatlipoca, Nemontemi." he said and they nodded in disgusted shock at that information. **_"I assume that planets version of that volcano's nickname exploded when you defeated him. Or he was killed by the real Zcatlipoca?" _**Cronus asked sternly and he nodded to him then.

"Yeah we call the volcano Popo, but it blew and the blast destroyed the gate, but we got off the planet and brought the town locals. And of every town surrounding the area with us, but every planet that was under renegade control once the renegade is defeated. Is being switched to a planet under federation rule as a way to protect them. From the dangerous ancients." he said and the eight nodded in agreement to his thoughts then.

**_"Indeed, we agree with that, I maybe retired, as you say, but they will never defeat us so long as the renegades and minors of us who are with you. Trust each other with our lives." _**Cronus said with a gentle smile to him.** _"Yes indeed Colonel, so we will meet you and we begin, as long as you keep your side. And of our bargain between us, and do not use the elements for weapons now."_**

**_"Or use the naquada and weaponize it, we have a lasting peace between us, and we will let you advance till you reach the Tollan's level of technology." _**Yu said for all of them and Cronus finished it. **_"We will not attack your world, but, if you continue to use the stargates on earth, be warned. That anyone that gets captured by the system lords will shown no mercy, they will suffer greatly."_**

**_"As we have directed: your parents get their memories back in the highest level of your education, before they went into the military. Colonel Jackson, you and Colonel O'neill and your team and friends get yours back, before Abydos. Major Carter, Teal'C, Dr. Frasier, you and your age groups now in that case. And aside from the renegade members of your other department get your back now."_**

**_"After Apophis attacks the base and before Amonet's host gets taken, your students, they get their's before your androids accidentally kill me in the fight." _**he said and they nodded in agreement as that finalized their decisions. "So though we use trees for building supplies and paper in the colder areas of the globe. The ones we never use is oil, or gas, that pollutes the environment and causes a severe case."

"In Global warming, so strike these two options once we reach 1957, we seek out of the sextet, the quartet against, the Tollan and the Tok'ra. They help us create new ways to live and as a result, we have them living on earth now. Then three years of tribute to 1960, we seek out them, that the eight of you, how much do you wish in amount. We agreed on 50 to 60lbs every month for them, what is your amount, what do you wish."

"For them, this is needed as we belong to them, for you, you are the system lords connected to them?" La Pierre asked and Bastet answered that.**_ "We wish half the amount you give them in tribute, Ambassador, as, in truth. We are the most influential of the majority, so we say that you are to be left alone. Earth as a whole, and when you create your colony ring then you are left alone." _**

**_"However, just because we give orders you're to be left alone doesn't mean our renegades will listen after Ra was killed by accident. Colonel Jackson, we wish you to search out every system lord we ejected from the whole. If they are in hiding here on earth, as they all had hefty price on their heads. We wanted them dead, as did the Tok'ra." _**she said and he nodded to her request, smiling.

"Jacob said that the way you phrased it, Seth had a hefty price on his head, you, as the System Lords, wanted him dead, as did the Tok'ra. Hathor got found by a few old colleagues of mine and shipped her sarcophagus to me here at the base. Seth was under investigation by a civilian ran organization specializing in illegal weaponry. And Isis and Osiris were found by my mentor in archeology." he told them and the seven nodded.

"That's done, but these parasites, by that I mean the renegades never know when to quit at the moment, Earth had started a war on terrorism not long after. But for right now we are even more powerful then others, so all terrorists are being arrested. The war against discrimination and terrorism either by earth or by the renegades. It starts during the revolutionary war and we work it forward from there, so our new future now."

"Every officer like us is agreeing to this, since we stopped all wars after the one between us and the French as our countries and the Native Americans were in a blood war. After that is the civil war and that ends all things in 1885, so the Native American war. And the oppression of the African Americans now are hereby destroyed in 1885. We began building things with electricity and we got a long way to go as we start in 1865."

"So that is giving us 28 years of peace right now as a result, we keep up our original ways as carpenters, tailors, and farmers. And abolish all use oil, coal and gasoline and instead stick to wood, as our best stories are based in the 18 to 1900's. Before our grandchildren drop into the century 8 years later after that. So no more war as your remark becomes a reality." Hammond said and Daniel nodded in agreement to that.

"Which one?" Janet asked and Jack started laughing. "We'd be colonizing space right now, if it weren't for the dark ages." he said and Daniel finished that, bemused. "There was over a 1,000 years where science was heresy and anethema, and just maybe the Tollan never hit that set back. Then again at our current level after 38 years, my remark took on a whole new meaning for us now." he said and the next generation up nodded.

"Yes and the dark ages right now for us was repeated wars, we are not making any progress, because of this, we should be reaching their stage. But we're not, we only just started making our space program and we're using the gates to travel. So screw constantly fighting, haven't we reached the point where we can get passed our differences by violence?" Pulaski asked and Daniel nodded as Jack said it for him at that.

"To us, the dark ages are our race was in a constant state of war for years at the time now, Omac. But we, the SGC/SGA, we made rapid progress, however you as the national intelligence division, shall we compare to your remarks of rapid progress. You are bored out of your minds that we got everything by science and negotiation. So go ahead my friend, as you are." Jack said and Omac turned into a 1984 marine with a firm look.

"Don't bother saying it John, you are not Jack, you not my brother and I could care less about you, or your double. As one by one you all go to jail, but you are getting arrested long before this situation over the poison. As Jack takes your place, to finish out the season, as you get dishonorably discharged as a one star." Daniel added and 'John' tried to anyway as Hammond held his hand up and Daniel crossed his arms as he said it.

"If I said this once, I said this 100 times, that there are a lot of things we do that we wish we could change and sure as hell can not forget. But the whole concept to chain of command undermines the idea of freewill so as soldiers. You have to do some very awful stuff, or following orders as you were trained to, now. It doesn't make it any easier and certainly doesn't make it right, but it does put some of the blame on the guy giving it."

"That it, those orders, you lost your damn minds after Hathor came into the picture, you can lie to save yourselves from the guilt all you want. But nothing changes what you and Makepeace specifically have done to him, we will never forgive or forget this. You are the crazy ones, crazy, dangerous, out of control and a loose cannon, that we're confining forever." Jack said for Hammond sternly and pulled Daniel closer to him then as he finished.

"A few good men, this was the argument in the trial between him, Tom Cruise's character, and Nicholson, he plays a Marine Colonel just like these losers right now." Daniel said and Omac nodded to him. "I see where you became enamored with movies like this, it shows everything you hate about the worst times. In your century at the time, and before Lya and I came into your life now, my young friend." he said at that news to him gently.

"Oh, what is wrong, can not admit that at this stage, while your rivals bring in the spoils you are trying to show your rapid progress. Shall we look at the efforts of your 'rapid progress.'.?" he asked 'John' as he changed into the uniform he wore when making fun of Picard. During the pilot episode at the time now as he looked at him in distaste at that. "Rapid progress, where your armies are controlled and through drugs now."

"Or even better, being created into Jaffa, to fight your wars?" he said, turning into Macdonald at that with a cross across his abdomen and 'John' paled at that. "As you never considered when I appeared as the double to Colonel Simmons. By that I mean his tv show counterpart, I was only teling Picard the truth, I despise your department. And everything you stand for: you, Maybourne, Kinsey, Makepeace, even Mckenzie."

"My protege, Tremaine, was constantly hounding Kirk and his crew, I chose Picard as his own, as his ship. And his crew, are the descendants of every officer that was a friend to me, so take a guess, why would I be doing that exactly. If not to remind him, before Benjamin Maxwell went rogue and murdered close to 675 people. I despise you for what you have done to Daniel and his friends." he said with a stern growl at that to him then.

"My young students, they need my help to mold their minds now, but as they know my people have conquered quantum physics. Lya, Thor, us and Garshaw in Samantha's case, her and her department. Colonel Jackson is Garshaw, and Morgan, as he and his team have us and the system lords teaching him everything about intergalatic politics. As to that go on and say it, my young friend." he said and Daniel crossed his arms sternly.

"Until 1996, we never had another war and instead you guys are so bored you're deliberately going into other countries to destroy these gates. But do that you could destroy us as well, to you this was no big loss, so long as our pact was terminated. Then it was fine, but I prevented it easily and now you're getting so jealous. Now that you start attacking me and now when I have you where I want you, you suggest this plan."

"We're not pulling something so stupid it had the entire Jaffa and Tok'ra populations on our heads, but this plan of yours is beyond bloodthirsty and is not going to happen. But sure at one point I'd have considered it, but now, no, I'm not your version, 'John'. Not now, not anymore and neither are they, if my double says that same thing to you. But he's right, as you destroyed this friendship for what you did to us, in either reality."

"That was then and this is now, I knew there was going to be a wrinkle if we tried it and you know what I was right. And why is it that Colonel, well it's because I know that if we did try that we'd have the Jaffa of every system lord we haven't met. Yet, on our heads for that, as bombing Chulak had them on our heads, symbiote poison it kills the Tok'ra. And the Jaffa that still have symbiotes, as for the quartet, uh uh, forget about it."

"I'm not killing who are now my friends, you heard Lord Yu, he sees me as his friend, the duo they see me as a friend now. And Egeria, she is my friend, so all friends, that I'm protecting with my life, starting now in this reality. But bombing the launchsite, wastes time we need to get everyone through to safety now, but my plan now. My plan saves all of us, we're free, we can live in peace finally, but we just do a gentle tribute now."

"Jacob and I had this conversation already, I'm not committing mass genocide to save earth, but the tretonin. But we found a way to save the Jaffa, we found a way to save the Tok'ra and both areas are covered. But Jacob is my godfather, he and I are on the same page in this, he understands me in a way you can't now. But we have everything we need from the second you kill Ra, as we spent 55 years preparing for this now."

"We have everything that Apophis offered to you when he asked for a host, and we got it through his enemies now, we can advance and grow. But the fighting the endless battles, it doesn't mean anything, it's useless you're fighting. And bragging about the battles when what is needed is to end this war, end it on a truce. And there never was a war, the war ended the second Nirrti was killed and Mot was an add on right now at the time."

"But it's over now." he said and 'John' repeated his remark. "The Daniel Jackson, Janet Frasier, Sam Carter, Teal'C, Charlie Kawalsky and Lou Ferretti I know would do it." he said and they crossed their arms at that. "You're not me John, you never were, you don't know him or them in the way I do, but he says there never was a war. Then you're the me that just makes things worse, but there wasn't a war and there never was one."

"So you're NID, should have seen that coming, I came to my senses during Abydos to prevent that bomb from being used on their planet. I save lives, I don't take them unless they leave me no choice, as such now, don't bother arguing with us. We are not going through whatever plan you had in mind and that is final. I returned from the dead to retake my throne and you are getting judgement." Jack told him sternly at that remark.


	11. Psychiatric Truths Come Out And Farewell

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: This next chapter and the following 3 show Daniel's memories of capture by Pyrus and his cult is the quartet's reflections in interludes. And the next finishes off the story as the team and their allies spend one day together. And before the end of the story, butfrom here it completes the story now. **

**As the opening chapter of book four opens in 2369, after the 21st century comes to an end. But from here the rest of the alterations match the changes to the episodes themselves when in the rewrite now. But there is only going to be three of the four memories of his capture, before they get erased. For the following 32 years until it starts all over again as Sam and Teal'C join them.**

**Chapter 90: Farewells And Psychiatric Truths Come Out**

"The true heart of leader, showing mercy, showing compassion, but my title as 'king' goes to the true first born son who has the true heart of a king. But I supposedly raised a son that destroys lives instead of saving them and I thought I failed to save another. Well my 'crown' goes to the one who deserves his birthrite." Eric said and Jack nodded sternly. "All I see is for everything you have done to my friends, you're finding redemption."

"And in the pains you placed on him, Thanos, Kinsey's murder scandal, his having to go hiding in the grid to get away from you. Schizophenic breakdown, attempted murder twice, every beyond henious act, cruel statement. You are wearing the very pains you have put on him now, he and I see this the same way, no longer murder, but stunning. We stay ourselves and the good in us stays stronger, I am never taking another life."

"But there are a lot of things we do, that we wish we could change and sure as hell can't forget, but the whole concept to chain of command undermines the idea of free will. So as soldiers, we have to do some very awful stuff,or following orders. And as we were trained to, it doesn't make it any easier and certainly doesn't make it right. But it does put some of the blame on the people giving the orders right now and in this case."

"My soul is tainted by the deaths of the 450 people I took the lives of, but you just lived out my entire five years and I will not be responsible. And for the amount of bloodshed that has happened since Jolinar, this plan is never going to happen. Addison gave orders, as did the president and every country leader on earth, it's not going to happen. I will not take the lives of several hundred trillion to save earth, the amount of blood lost."

"Is not worth spending an eternity in hell for this, eternal damnation, I will not take the lives of friends just to save earth, no matter what you lunatics say. But it's not worth it to save earth, now you may say that it's a ruse, but that treaty. But it's made long before we ever remembered this, we were raised with the treaty, we stick to the treaty. That idea is better then living with the blood of trillions on our hands here now."

"And so is destroying the poison, that choice is like bombing Chulak, you sentence us to death anyway, it's not worth it, we have the way. But I choose the treaty, I choose being a loyal follower, long before my memories come back and most of all. I choose being the man my wife wants me to be, I choose pre-program." he said in stern finality to him. "If you were me and you would, and if they were the Daniel, Sam and Teal'C I know."

"We could protect earth in one shot, and the Daniel, Sam and Teal'C I know would do it." 'John' said desperately and Daniel said it for the group. "You remember what you said to Charlie, that wasn't Jack, there was no reason to tell us. And we weren't supposed to be there when you tried to destroy the gate, but is destroying every planet in the galaxy. Worth the amount of bloodshed to protect earth?" he asked and 'John paled at that.

"Two planets annihilated, one by you and the other by Anubis, you created NID robots out of our imprints on Harlan's machine. And they slaughtered two more, Alebren, Fifth, you realize how many lives you have taken over the years and then there is me. Did you never want to see the truth, I am that 8 year old that was playing chess with you. You wanted to pretend I was nothing to you to relieve yourself of the guilt at the time."

"The little boy at Quentin's house, the little boy Mary, or to my knowledge, Allison, nearly chose to adopt, before Ballard prevented that?" he asked and they saw him looking between them with a panicked look on his face. As Mary and Greer crossed their arms along with Eric as he did the same and Jack stood between them. His brown eyes blazing in stern anger and Hammond nodded with a stern look as Daniel said it for all of them.

"That's what we thought, to you sick bastards it is, and there is no taking the words back, Omac likes my ideas of protecting earth, you and me. Well apparently you and I never have met, correct, I'm not your best friend, or team mate now, I'm SGA now. If I found the damn switch to open up the damn door, then Marchenko would still be alive. As would Zhukov and Markov, and Tolinev was all that was left of her team right now."

"Prior to this, because two soldiers were killed in the explosion, you nearly killed a man out of anger, prior to that, you let a parasital scientist go free. And she kills and destroys an entire village, just so you can save one person, but left me tell you. No life is more important then another, I got to think about the greater good, you heard Jack. You remember Hammond's words, Jack agrees with him entirely right now in this case."

"But though I agree with Sam and you, the greater good must come first, she is parasite that is too dangerous to live, you are not Jack O'neill, like always right now." he said looking at him sternly at this and he swallowed hard at that remark. "Like always, your way to stop the disease is sterilization, prevention over cure. Simmons had the marine that was with her shot, prevention over cure, all it is-is prevention to you, no cure."

"McClintock, if anything, was NID, so never mind saving lives, he was holding back the fact there was already a cure and not till Daniels realizes this and it was the monkey. Do they get the evidence, that antiserum was the cure to the original strand. And his new partner had to help synthesize a new version for the mutated version of it. The god damn virus, this is the very same thing biological weapons and you just got caught right now."

"Your plan to blow up the planet could have killed us anyway at the time, you cost half the team their lives and with them, 70 people more. I was dealing with repeated burials and mummifications for over a month." he snapped at him sternly then. "You lost us the second you did that to me, you may have memories of Charlie being there for you. And in 1982, but Jack switches departments and I've known him for years, I know him."

"But Sam, Teal'C, Lou, Janet and me, no, look all I know that this could save our reality and I can save the world, the entire inter reality. And I can save us, if you join us." he said and he sighed at that. "Then the you I know is truly dead, and we never met, if you can't be who I once knew you as. Things changed and that was then, this is now, nothing stays the same forever 'John' and you have to live with the consequences as of now."

"It's over and this is just the beginning, you can't change the past, your choices define who you're to become. And with it is this and your choices have lead to the destruction of your friendships with us. So why bother debating this 'John', you lost me the second you did that right now at the time here. You lost them the second they got the entire story, you wasted 5 years searching in the wrong places and I find it immediately here."

"Well isn't that just the way, your lust to get their attention back on you was your self destruction and here I am, I'm the leader of the three of us. But Jack is the real leader of the team, me his second in command, the girls, the trio. SG-1 is eight team members. Not seven, but eight, and Janet is part of the team as our Med tech, we don't care, you nearly destroyed us, and if not for Uncle Rob and you would have succeeded in that."

"But nice try it didn't work and here we are now." he said as the eight moved into a single line as Hammond, Jacob and Bra'tac smiled sternly. "And I'm the one about to make that promotion, before I leave for Atlantis. And when we hit this point in the next time-line, you're not one of us, NID, you're NID. We're SGC/SGA, and we can't relate to each other, so don't bother fighting me on this, you're nothing to me now, so that's it."

"What for the first time in your life, you're not automatically the best and brightest and at everything you do. Well get over it, John, as there are more important things in life at stake right now. Mainly protecting our race from being destroyed, but the entire government and religious networks have named me as the leader of the 5th race now." he said and turned back to Harper at that as he said it to him as he looked into his eyes.

"And to me you're no longer a part of my life after this and with it now, in the next one I'm first your superior and I've been at it longer, and then after Netu. I am a Colonel bordering a one star general now, I have orders by Matheson and the joint chiefs. I'm free of you and your arrogant attitude, she and I, it's we can study. Now, to our heart's content, now, finally, but your memories are not returning till Ba'al is gone for good."

"So this earth, is your earth, this one you called the shots, well the next one is mine, and its an even playing field. As I'm your superior when the SGC encounters Apophis and the renegades. Then when the replicators come into the picture, I'm your General now, but my idea saves all of us, and we can live our lives in peace now. Because we never cross the majority of the system lords, and we can prepare for the real fight in the future."

"But in order to do that, we have to stop this and end the fighting, we made contact with the races they agree with it, we have the technology, the weapons, but now we need good soldiers. And ones that aren't coming up with lame brain ideas that would never work right now. Your ideas just piss them off even more and if I hadn't had that premonition you have the Jaffa population on us." he said and he said it quickly to that.

"That's enough, this discussion is over, and you're going back to the lock up, because if you have no further ways to help with the disbandment of your department. The guys, Sam, Janet, Vala and I don't ever want to see you again." he said and 'John' felt his heart shatter as he looked from Sam to the quartet who all had cool looks in their eyes. As he saw there was no recognition of who he used to be in their eyes as Daniel finished it.

"Alright captain, I want you to ignore any requests he gives you, because as of this moment. And now that Daniel got the truth to his adoptive grandfather and uncles and aunts finally. It's this is the last time we want to see him and I don't want to see him again. And I'm saying that for the entire team, but unless he has any more helpful information, that we need to end these situations, regarding disbanding their network."

"Then we don't want to see him again." Jack said and the S.F.'s nodded to the orders gently at that, looking into 'John's' eyes then, Daniel said it to him. "And this is good bye and good riddance 'John', as of this moment, I'm your rival and you're never going to remember me. And till after you get Sarah back, so take care of yourself, because I won't now." he said and he turned to the trio of S.F.'s then gently as they lead him out.

"You know there are two ways we can fix this situation, regarding Denali, the Tollan and Lya, but 1) when he says that he is going to remove Steven from the program. Then we tell him 1) it's too late, you Sir, already signed his release, and he's going with them. Or 2) we tell him that fine, he's relieved of duty here, but the SGA moved it's location. And General Landry took him under his command." he said and Jack smiled sternly at that.

"All in, or not at all, screw that, Steven's still is in the program, but even if he and John, Makepeace throw you out of the program, he can't hold you hostage like this. So once again we set him up, as they see that even when not on the base or program. You get results, that they can't, but 10 scores in 1 year, and 30 in 2.5 years, jealous anyone." Sam said as she started laughing and Jack nodded with a smile at his idea then gently.

"Added idea on our computer friend though, we clone you, and it goes into your clone so once again, John shows how ruthless he is and as we test him here. We want to talk to it, he wants to destroy it, again and again, we survive as he crosses lines. Said not meant to be crossed as I make 1 star two months before Jonas arrives, as we get rid of these guys for good now." he said and she and Jack smiled at his idea and Jack nodded to him.

"You're my boss, but I don't mind brother, I trained you that first year 18 in training as a pre full bird. And after he arrived, and you beat the officers that never won our chess matches. But you and I played each other so often I know you so well, my brother, we played chess every day. And for when after practice was over as I was also using Aunt Mary's library." he said and he chuckled as he looked at him smiling gently at that.

"Yeah, but you would rather get out of the dangerous job, you love the science of space, but you I understand, to him, it's always. And I mean always, 'You encounter something you can't understand you immediately assume it's a threat.'. But that mission to the moon was Jenny's activation for the real thing, her team is our training cadets. But first you to me and then me to you, in command." he said and Jack smiled and nodded gently.

"You got that right Daniel, you're my second in command, Charlie third in command of the team, the Abydos mission, just watch the tether. And the three of us and Dave's double are heading for the mining guild as a result, you speak fluent ancient Egyptian now. Just to tell him the truth that we were framed for bringing that bomb with us." Jack said and he nodded to the order firmly as he said it to him then gently at that.

"Morgan, we want this change to be permanent now, we want to stay in our new reality and timeline forever." Hammond said and they nodded to him. "All of you want this?" Omac asked and they all nodded. "Yeah we want this change, we want it permanent now, watch my son grow up, me married to my wife, and I have two more children now, yeah I want it alright." Jack said and he nodded to him in acceptance to that remark.

"We all do, we want it permanent, I have my own family, I can live my life the way I want it, and anything that interferes in that. It has to go, and the starter is with the first person that destroyed my life and took me away from my extended family." Daniel said and they nodded gently to that. 'Ballard is the first to go now.' Hammond thought as he got it then sternly at the news as he looked at Jacob and the trio sternly and they nodded.

"Get Ballard in here, as he's hearing this for real." Hammond said sternly at that remark and Harper nodded as he went to get him and ten minutes later Ballard came in shaking then. "If I ever mattered to you at all I would have been with them and to hell with holding onto the past, but you have no say whatsoever in the subject, Nick." Daniel told him and he paled at the remark then as he went further then.

"I get my parents back and after that Crystal skull you're spending 30 years in a psychiatric institution starting now, but you think the government now. Would allow a man with a questionable sanity to make decisions on a child who just suffered a trauma right now?" he asked and he swallowed hard at that. "No they wouldn't and not when said child grows up to be the most famous archaeologist on the planet now at the moment."

"But you know who put me back together, and who was there for me when I needed them most after you left me in the system?" he asked and the trio stepped forward and he paled at that remark. "They found me and became my family, and believe me, that fact only healed me further after Sha're was taken and turned into a host, as we put our adoptive family back together." he said and he swallowed as Jack said it with a growl.

"My uncle is Quentin Greer Ballard, he met me when my parents and I were staying with the Greers that Thanksgiving right now. But not realizing we walked right into each other as adults it never occurred to me why his chess moves are so familiar to me, or why she and Daniel got along so easily at the time. Or why our exchanges sounded so familiar right now." he said and Ballard swallowed hard a second time at that remark then firmly.

"Well now we do, and it's because we knew each other all our lives, so you want to fight us you're facing a losing battle right now. He's not spending three months in the system if I have anything to say about it right now with his parents in he hospital. You no longer getting a right for his life choices, you're out of this starting the day of the accident." Sam said and Hammond nodded in agreement to that remark as he said it sternly.

"You even try to drop by and we're having you committed for attempted kidnapping and with it attempted truancy charges, he's not missing school. But he's the ward of the Air Force, when his parents are in the hospital, meaning that you as a civilian, no longer have a say in this." he said and Mel nodded in agreement. "I'm part of the military in the next round Nick, I choose them." he said and he swallowed as they ended it at that remark then.

"There had to be a way to protect us and the rebel Jaffa that we have them in their own planet, while protecting the system lords not even connected to the fight on earth." Yosuf said and Daniel smiled as he answered her. "Yeah I was thinking about that, but when you create the poison, why not create an antidote. A vaccine to it, and inoculate yourselves with the antidote, while once we create the tretonin next, here's the add on."

"You're on Tretonin and switch from one to the next, as you're inoculated and on tretonin, and we pass this to every planet not under the eight of you. As you all pretend they killed you, before we arrest them, but those planets all have a protective bubble on them. Recommended decision here we set up an iris on your planet guys, to protect the rebel Jaffa and Tok'ra." he said and the Tok'ra and the eight nodded, smiling, at his idea.

_**"You protect us by inoculating ourselves 3 years in advance of this scheme the Trust has, inoculations for us and for our Jaffa. They all get put on tretonin, so that saves them, we put irises on these planets to protect the Jaffa. And we pretend they killed us, before we drop the act and reveal. That everyone they supposedly killed is all alive, I like this idea Colonel, that is a very wise ****idea."**_

**_"But as I said, he will triumph who knows when to fight, and when not to fight, you just demonstrated that as we arrest Major O'neill and he goes to jail. And with him,his fellow conspirators, as though we eliminated this plan, they still try it. Just keep in touch with us though in the Pegasus galaxy, you are my top student, I am not ready to let you go." _**Yu said and he nodded as he hid a smile.

"You expecting a repeater from your conversation with Nirrti as we reveal the truth she was the one that attacked you, Lord Cronus?" Sam asked and he nodded with an amused look at the memory.**_ "Yes, but this happens all the time when we travel together, Yu and I are linked as we are the ones that control earth. And with Amaterasu and Camulus at our side, but she is a severe danger, and one, honestly."_**

**_"Now, that needs to be stopped, so I know you would never attack us, as Teal'C and I set our differences with each other. That lays that to rest, but just give the implication to her as you mention Egeria and that should do it. As she exposes herself to us, and Selmak better get the T.E.R.'s in bulk. And pass them to the SGC, and before the Reetou attack." _**he said and Daniel switched it gently.

"Jack, we screwed up in several areas here, regarding the mission, as we expected to be there for three days and it turned into close to two weeks. But..., wait just a second Walter, activate the gate, one last time, if time reversed itself. And to just before Anubis destroyed Abydos." he said and Walter nodded as they headed for the control then, dialing the planet it activated immediately and Sam slammed her hand on the table.

"Yeah, alright!" Lou shouted in delight and he smiled in delighted relief. "The planet may have been forfeited, but not our friends in the city, we move them. To your Middle Eastern planet, as they're descended from the Midianites now. As you got a mixture of normal earth humans and our allies from that planet, with earth and alien fauna there." Daniel said and Charlotti nodded as he and the other middle Eastern countries reps.

Exchanged smiles at that idea as Daniel went further at that. "Alright for this trip with us there on a desert planet, we change into desert camos. And bring along warmer clothes at night as it gets cold there at night in this case. But between us there is a total of 5 months worth of food and water, we bring our first aid kits. And added ammo and several added weapons, but before we leave, we make sure we got everything this time."

"As we got added help, and we bring the intars, for the kids, set to maximum, so they, Sha're and the boys, don't get hurt here. So lesson 1) in gate travel, as we had logistics officers in this timeline, so you want your supplies done right, then you got to do them yourself." he said and Jack nodded in agreement. "Yeah and we screwed up highly in that area on the first mission, so you, Lou, Charlie and I check the roster, before we leave."

"Make sure we got everything, before we unload the FRED, as we check the damn thing for contraband. As we decide to split the real team in half, but NID, Reilly and Porro's clone's stay at the pyramid, Dave's clone is with us and Freeman's also with the sextet. Lou's protecting Steven with the four of you at the catacombs. That we found the coordinates at, so the guys are hidden at the cave we stayed at after Sha're got us."

"So we got maybe three weeks, before Ra arrives, so the four of us designate our cache areas, guys, then we play act the mission for the NID. As within six hours of arriving there, we got Ra showing up next at the moment as he realizes. Now that our renegades are trying to commit mutiny, kills them with their hands in the cookie jar. And your clones, Eric, Rick, with them." Jack said and the quartet nodded smiling as Daniel said it.

"Ideas?" Brown asked and he smiled. "You come with me, I'm searching the perimeter further out, just watch where you step at the moment. And take the damn radio with you this time, the eight of us meet in the gate room at the pyramid. And we find that bomb sitting there, Jack and I order the quartet to guard base camp. The real you, Freeman, Reilly and Porro, all of you now, head for the cave that we found Ra's origins in."

"Lou, you protect Steven, I remember the coordinates to get us home and the point of origin, so we test the NID quartet as they freak out at the fact there is no DHD. And it will be more then a week to get us off the planet, but fortunately we brought. Between us 3 months of water and food, and we can stay at Nagada for a week. And as we help them mine their tribute and bring it with us." Daniel said and the seven nodded, smiling.

"Alright guys, can we mix the chairs with your simulation memory recall chips?" Sam asked and Cronus nodded to her. "Then we need to see the memory ourselves, you also got more then one chip to hook it into the chair?" Jack asked and they nodded as Anise pulled a box loaded with chips and wires then as two chairs came into the room. "Daniel?" she asked, seeing him shaking as they watched him pale then at it then.

As he said it quickly. "To repeat Teal'C, is there anyway to prevent me from getting stuck in there?" he asked and she nodded as Areanea hugged him tightly.**_ "Yes, once we see every image, I will disconnect it myself, I promise, father."_** she said anf he nodded. "Alright, everybody out, but the team, the family and SGA leadership now, cubs this is something we don't want you to see." Carson said and Brandon's team nodded.

As they left the room and the officers that were in his department then firmly went with them. "Jack and my unit stay, they need to see everything, but hold Johnny here, as he faces it with me, but edit Thano's face to Segei's can you do that on Johnny's chair?" he asked and 'John' paled at that remark, knowing he was screwed then. "Agreed, so where in your memories do you want to start?" Diane asked him gently and he explained that.

"Yeah that's right, you're facing it whether you want to or not young man, but this is the cruelest thing you could ever do to him. To you it's reverse, you're straight and he's needing help, well to us the truth is in the memories right now. And nothing you say to me, or to Darrel, Dillon even the guys changes anything you are doomed to life under psyche." Carson said to him, gripping his shoulder tightly and his blue eyes beyond stern.

"I'm going back to just after you saw me, Sam and we move forward from there, but the first two are from a man no older then you dad. But this was your basic father playing with his son, like you did with me grandpa, but the next night 2 nights later. Is Thanos, and that was 7 days, along with seductive tickling, but I'll show you the first two. And the accident walking into his bedroom." he said shaking and the Tok'ra healer nodded gently.

"That's fine, just those, but nothing else we can stop between scenes, so you can rest, but we leave the base in 6 hours, as you leave the trauma blacked out till year two as we shut the program down." Carson said and Addison and Hammond nodded in agreement. As Daniel settled into his chair, and Jacob hooked up the wires to the projector, so they could watch the situation as Matheson said it sternly to Carson then gently at that.

"Girls, Janie you got Danny, Rob, you and I have Johnny, because this goes back to the fact that nothing he tells us later is changing the fact. That he's lost his mind completely since Hathor." he said and Carson nodded as Carson passed Jacob the image of the Iraqi general that assaulted 'John' to Jacob and he nodded. As he, Areanea and Anise uploaded the image into his chair then as Perry, Davidson and the guards shoved him into it.

Putting him in restraints, they hooked up the wired headband to the memory recall devices and put it on the headband then amd forcibly put it on him then. "Alright, here we go, Boss, you handle O'neill there, we got Danny." Perry said to the guards in charge and Cromwell nodded in agreement as Janet stroked her hand through his hair. As Anise flipped the switch and they watched as they saw the morning after he saw the duo.

"Jesus, so finding the lab got him arrested because he was close to figuring out that they turned him into a drone and possessed his body. I see what he meant when he said these people are out of their bloody minds." Chapman said in disgust at what he just saw then. "Yeah this was before I realized they went to extremes to keep me on the planet now, but they realized I found their lab, I tell you, and you would kill them for touching me."

"But to them, they knew you would kill Pyrus once I got to you, I was trying to figure out what reason the sextet had to send us there. Before it hit me the second he jumped me, which was before Pyrus gave me the case of quid pro quo, dad. The one when you saw him, before we realized she been turned into drone." Daniel said as Areanea deactivated it for ten minutes to let him rest then as 'John' woke up as well then shaking then.

"The you, being me and my age group, your paternal generals." Hammond said slowly and Daniel nodded to confirm that. "You three and the quartet and yeah that is exactly what I mean, you still treat us like we're cubs, so to you..." he said and they nodded. "Touch our children at all like that and we're going to kill him for that right now, both him and that sick bastard." Landry said crossing his arms and Hammond nodded sternly then.

"So that was it then, the reason you had to tell me not to send anyone?" Hammond asked him and he nodded, shaking. "I needed as much as possible for you to get why I said for you not to send the guys. They used that crap on Teal'C it would kill him or worse kill Bra'tac, he's not as young as he used to be. My friends, my Jaffa mentor, I had to dad." he said and the trio nodded as Carson said it softly to him then at that remark.

"So the one where we got the full aspect, as you realized what it was that this was, he was a mine medic and Pyrus's chief interrogator?" Carson asked and he nodded as Mel gently squeezed his neck and the trio nodded in fury. "Well Pyrus had a very good reason to fear us, we saw this with the camera on. I would shoot the bastard on sight the second I saw him right now." Hammond said with a look of paternal fury then on his face then.

"Put that in as well, I want to see what this was, if that furball was screwing with you like that." Landry said sternly and Denali nodded with a firm growl then. "Grr, grr." Denali asked and he nodded. "Yeah I'll show you why I hate that fuzzball, you're my cat, love you buddy." he said and the tiger sized cat pushed his head into his chest gently. "He wants to see his rival for your bond?" Jack said and he nodded to him gently then.

After the next image, Denali pushed his head into his chest and he wrapped both arms around his neck as he purred comfortingly to him. 'You belong to me kitten, that furball is never taking you away from me, ever.' the cat said through a gentle growl and Sam hid a smile as she translated that in her mind to what he said to him then. "Yeah I would consider that pure torture with these guys." Jack said in disgust then at what he saw.

After 20 minutes they saw each one as it ended then. "That did it, nothing is changing my mind for this, these guys lost their god damn minds, since Hathor. If this was that supernatural movie focused on death, you're the kid with the visions, his rival is Johnny. And he's sick of being under scrutiny, that he attacks him for no damn reason, before getting arrested by the guards." Sam said in shocked disgust and Jack nodded sternly.

"Alright guys, the four of you and Lou get under cover at the cave I found Ra's history in at the moment, we have Dave's clone with me. And Rick and Eric's with the quartet of NID agents, or quintet, of agents, Lou and Dillon, you stay with Steven in the cave. That we spent the night at, so that's all of us, but it's making sure we fake the rest of it." Daniel said and they nodded to him as he looked at Ra then gently at the remark then.

"So the four of us are at the cave that you spent the night at, the NID soldiers are guarding base camp as they get exposed to Anubis and Ra. Reilly and Porro were killed in the shootout the night that Ra arrived, Brown when you came investigate. As for me, I was the only true one that got sentenced to execution for mutiny here. So my double is executed, Dave during the status check and the duo in the shootout the night before."

"You three and Dave's clone are at Nagada, Reilly and Porro's clones are with the NID quartet, and mine gets executed. As I'm busy with protecting Steven, that the plan, the trio and I are hiding at the cave you spent the night at, that it?" Freeman asked and Jack and Daniel nodded. "Yeah and I am ordering the quartet in front of the pyramid as the eight of us and Steven discuss this." he told him and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Stupid idiots, fortunately with our memories back we can dial home again, as Steven digs up the DHD, and Ra got us a hand hold one and we all had that to. As Ra takes back the eight's portable ones, and we keep our declaration to him and with that in mind. It's though he's retiring now, we are still doing his Trial Of Moons Exercise." he said and Jack nodded as they turned to him as the duo moved to their side as well gently.

"So not your friends I find stationed in the pyramid with this device, but your renegade soldier unit, Colonel?" Anubis asked and the duo nodded to him. "Yes exactly Anubis, my team is elsewhere now, so you're finding the NID and the clones. And you kill the eight, but the eight of us and Steven Raynor are elsewhere at the moment. Before you face off, but we're better off cloning you as well." Daniel said and the first Prime nodded gently.

"Get ready to take aim at John, because he's being arrested for attempted murder on two counts as Jack and I are on your ship as we explain this." Daniel said and they both nodded to the remark. "So getting shot a second time, and I'm waiting for you to wake up, as you're out of the damn thing. And we head for his throne room and explain this to him, as we fake this now." Jack said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"My lord Ra, with the fact I can speak your language fluently now, would you call off the charges of mutiny against the eight of you if I told you that we'd been framed?" he asked and Ra nodded to him. **_"If I knew this was a simple misunderstanding that you had no intention of going against us and you'd been framed for mutiny. Then yes, I would let that go and come quietly."_** he said and they nodded in relief to that.

**_"I assume these renegades are so sick of following us as false gods that they decide to stir up the insect hive just to get some excitement into your lives?" _**Cronus added and they nodded to him and he nodded in disgust then. "Thirty five years of serving the eight of you as our true gods and allies they reached the level. That Skaara had and decided to rise against you, when the rest of us are loyal followers now."

"Not dead just in hibernation now as we clone this body, and your symbiote self is being placed in stasis so you can rest now. I know the traditions of each culture, Greek was gold coins, drachmas, for safe transport into the afterlife by Charon. For you was it was the feather of Ma'at and so on right now." he said and the duo nodded proudly to his studies of each of their cultures as he looked from them to the Tok'ra council.

"Keep you guys alive along time and transfer your souls into a new body, we as humans haven't been doing this for 6,000 years..., that's it. Garshaw, would you and the real Tok'ra be willing to have your hosts and your symbiote bodies cloned. Saroosh, she was out of time, it was her time to go, but the rest of you, your numbers. As Tok'ra you start slow and then we get Egeria back and you start up?" Daniel asked and she smiled gently.

**_"So us and Egeria get our bodies and minds cloned a few times, this is safer then repeated use of the sarcophagus, we keep our minds. Indeed, I like that idea, Bastet and Ra, get their bodies, in both ways cloned. The originals are cremated and the cloned bodies are mummified as they are retired. This is a very wise idea right now, very wise."_ **Persus said and she nodded in agreement.

"Not exactly, with you, you said you live no longer then a couple hundred years, so we use the de-aging medication on your hosts. After we remove you from them, after the drug does it's work, we give it a few hours, and clone your hosts. Clone your symbiote bodies, transfer your souls into the new symbiote bodies and that's it. Your hosts are still at your current ages, we just added the drug to it." he said and they smiled at his idea.

"As for the eight themselves now, we clone their doubles and then use said doubles as your new hosts as we clone you, as your natural selves. So this way you are truly your real age in reality, your hosts are their real ages. And instead of in a body a few thousand years old." he said and they nodded. **_"Indeed and, like the Tok'ra, we like this idea and willing to do so." _**Yu said and Garshaw nodded in agreement to that remark then.

**_"Indeed, we are willing to have our bodies, in both ways, cloned, so though you are in your grandchildren. And George, Hank and Jacob have had their bodies cloned. And you are back together, I approve of that idea very highly right now."_** she said and Daniel smiled at the duo. "Consider this a way we can fix your survival problem, before we bring her back and Thor, we choose actors now for you."

"Matching their descriptions so you have a human body to work with until we fix the cloning, but as the Asgard are cloners. They never learned to breed normally and that would save their race, cloning in the case of your race Thor. Like the Marisposans, is not the answer, what you need is breeding stock, we can help you, just give your bodies. Once we clone your human bodies, as you learn to mate like a human now."

"You preserve your race, by breeding like a human, having children." Pulaski said and he nodded gently to her idea. "This other grouping your grand daughter mentioned, she would suggest this idea wouldn't she, to Picard, correct?" he asked and she nodded. "My grand daughter is an expert in cloning, mind control and group dreaming. And pattern nightmares, so I set the stage for her, I know my baby girl, she's just like me."

"But to save your race, it's a matter of you having your minds cloned into a human body and you learning to reproduce like a human now. We fix that issue and you'll be alive to help the group I just mentioned as we bring the two groups back together. You maybe Asgard, but your identities are humans and very strong and smart." she said and he nodded with a very kind look in his eyes at her remark then gently at that.

"Starting in 1958 is best, you find one of those memory devices for their technology and you come to me, as years 1 and 2 match things as they were in the beginning. Yes and the three of you meet me face to face, before 1960 opens with you meeting the system lords. And my grouping meets Colonel O'neill when still just a child as we work this out, as we got five years till Colonel Jackson and their age group are born now in this."

"I suppose you can consider this a reason to have, once Teal'C is made first prime, he meets his future team mates as children and remembers them that way." he said and Teal'C and Bra'tac smiled as Jack hid a smile at that remark. "Seeing my greatest friends as children, yes that would be worthwhile now, as I prepare to work with them. As four years later, the four of us end up in 1969." he said and Sam and Daniel nodded gently.

"It is done, we accept this idea now, to save our race, you help us, and we help you, as we never learned to think like a human. The replicators are in for a very big surprise now as though we spent a few hundred years as this way, in the way they know us. They never saw our human bodies to know that our new race, as the Asgard are human. And know what to do at this current point in time." he said and Daniel nodded to that remark.

"The system lords are done, the Tok'ra, the Ancients, us and that should do it now as next on your list in science studies is freeing the Atroposians from their addiction." he said and Daniel thought it over, before his eyes narrowed. "Aris, his race are the Atroposians, we need to free them from their addiction on the Roshna now." he said and Sam nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that remark, as she answered him.

"It's like us dealing with the Selelvians and their version of aids, there is a cure, we just never found it, and that little twirp threw his knack on Wes." she said with a growl at that. "Well we can help Wesley do that, but I am not having him work himself into a collapse once we're in their bodies now. As his parents are the captain and Beverly, Tasha and I, once in them are one side of the godparents, Will and Deanna are the other."

"The captain needs back up so the four of us, Lou, Janet, Jared and Annie are there, so we take turns in going planetside as Will takes one shift, I got bridge duty. Next shift he does and I go down with the captain, same for you guys and Annie, Jackie. And Tom, let alone Beverly, but Deanna is his advisor in addition to the ship psychiatrist. But otherwise I think we're good right now, we stopped them both and things change tomorrow night."

"It's over, we did it." Daniel said smiling and they exchanged hugs then. "Yeah we did, we're free finally now, and frankly I don't give a damn what he says. But dad, like Uncle Mel, is a military advisor in the Air Force now, starting now, we do what we do best. But you and me brother, always now, retirement from the field comes up after Senichi. And before they blackmail the General." Jack said and he nodded in agreement gently.

"NORAD is getting a lock into the system lords and the Tok'ra, the clock is activated and Anubis doesn't have enough time to pull anything out of his hat. With the clock ending tomorrow night, at midnight, so game over and we win. My lord, could you six keep us updated on intel just in case he tries anything, we're at DEFCON IV. And for the next 36 hours, starting now." Daniel asked and the sextet nodded to the request gently then.

**_"I assume that means you're at threat defense and that is the next lowest number, on the scale. Alright, so if I am reading this correctly, that means slightly relaxed and waiting at a moment's notice to attack?"_ **Kali asked and they nodded to her. **_"We will and the six of us and our just returned equals will keep you updated on that request, Commander."_** Yu said gently and they smiled in relief.

**_"So this number is to indicate relaxed, but ready to retaliate at a moment's notice, the next number down is ready to attack if whoever the attacker is. They show any sign of hostility, next number down is you are ready to fight. And finally, it's the last is every country on your planet is ready to mobilize. And to meet the said threat together, Colonel?" _**Camulus asked and they nodded to him.

" Yeah exactly, for 36 years after meeting you, we've always been at DEFCON 4 where your enemies are concerned, in case they attack us. The renegades in our alter ego's department are stuck at DEFCON I, which is any attacks. By you or the renegades: Apophis, Hathor, Nirrti and the like, will be met with immediate hostility." Jack told him and he nodded to the news as the nine exchanged looks at that new information.

**_"Explains much in why you're completely relaxed when around us, but they are not, so that mission on Abydos was a mistake, and your twin sets you up. Colonel Jackson tells me and instead of my demise, I come quietly in real life and it is time finally, in my case. Now, for me to step down as my brother and son take my place as your enemies now."_** Ra said and they nodded in agreement.

"You guys are fine, but the others not so much, but with the 8 of you, we've been serving you, since we were born, we can live like this. But these idiots are like Skaara, sick of serving a false god, but that's exactly the problem. One of you dies with us belonging to you and the renegades tries to move in on us. Which explains the day we lost Sha're and Skaara." Daniel told Ra and he nodded in understanding to the news then gently at that.

**_"I am supposedly defeated and the serpent attacks and kills 17 people and kidnaps my chieftain of the Nagada tribe's children. And Major Ferretti is nearly killed in the process of that fight right now, is that what happened. As if you been speaking my language and since you were chalti, that helps now. And you can tell me what happened and we play act the fight as of that day now."_**

**_"As these hasshaks of your paranoid military learn a hard truth, that by being under my protection, but you try to rebel again us, as your leadership. And your problems with the system lords have multiplied and x1000 fold now. And you have a very grave problem from that day forward now. But it starts with a misunderstanding and ends in a non stop war." _**he said and Daniel nodded to that.

"Exactly, but that is a hard lesson, with time, patience and training we can rival you in technology, but we would never turn on you, we trust you. We served you and since our parents were our age and we spend 180 years as your loyal followers now. But hibernation or no, we are you loyal servants my lord, always. But training programs for my students, we do the real thing now." he said and Ra nodded gently to him.

"One last night to enjoy ourselves, how about that movie night." he asked and they nodded. "Christopher Lloyd double feature?" Cam asked and he thought it over and started laughing. "God I swear you and cartoon animation movies never mix, I know you loved that part of the movie, but showing that to Vala is going too far." Sam said to him as she started laughing at that remark and they nodded to that in agreement.

"Give us a chance to rest tonight, so that should do it." he said and Ra nodded in agreement.**_ "As this is not farewell Colonel Jackson, Colonel O'neill, Major Kawalsky, Colonel Ferretti, Major Freeman, I will see you in time, my friends, god speed."_** he said smiling and they bowed to him in an acceptance as Yu rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder as he looked at him as he looked from him to Nicky then.

**_"Is your son, your oldest here, what you look like in your third highest to highest education stature, Colonel?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded to him. "Yes my lord that is exactly what I looked when I was his age, but both of my male heirs. They took on my entire personality and my powers as a result, but in time. And as I start my life, before getting into the military, my first profession is and will always be scholar."

"I am under your tutelage starting from the second I retire completely from the field, as Lord Rebec is here on earth, he and I are controlling things. But this is not goodbye, but see you again soon, my lord." he said and the Chinese system lord nodded as he answered him.**_ "Take care my young friend, and I will see you again very soon." _**he said and nodded to Harriman who activated the gate at that unspoken request.

As he opened the gate to their meeting place and Ra reactivated his helmet as Bastet did the same thing then as they both turned to the team and nodded in kindness. And the entire group bowed at that in response as the nine walked through. As they waited ten seconds and then shut it and they smiled in relief. "Everyone on stand down, we just enjoy tonight off and our grouping needs family time." Mel called out and they nodded.

"Our families, the seven of us lead the program, but if we're split in half then Jack is with me, Jared and Annie." Daniel said and Addison nodded in acceptance then. "Agreed, so with Sam, Mark, Katie and Carolyn in Buffalo, the four of us get there. And while Jack and his gang are dealing with hockey practice, once the season is over. As he's got babysitting duty now, as his friends are doing chauffer duty, just in case now."

"Said case, in case Ballard escapes from the hospital and calls a truancy officer to kidnap him." he said sternly and Jack crossed his arms at that. "You expect to get away with that, Ballard, she disowned you after her mother died at the time. Though I am a priest, she is like my daughter, all Jack, Frank or Charlie has to do. Is make one phone call to me and David and your ass is our's for it." Bowdern said to him sternly then at that.

"One call to them, dad and Uncle Quentin and he's a dead man right now as this was illegal as a result at the moment. Jane had legal rights now to call the judge and the child services on a supposed truancy charge. But you are his legal guardian and I'm 18 away from basic training in the military at the academy." he said sternly and Eric nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that remark sternly then as Eric and Mary nodded firmly.

"Family time at the house, and we get our gang bonds into place as we knew each other all our lives and Frank and you watched my age group grow up." Daniel said to and he nodded. "We better get this under control, but 37 years to work this and the quartet and I 45, barring 46 at the moment, and Charlie would be going on 18 right now." he said and Warren nodded in agreement as the entire team came together as they nodded.

"Agreed, we move it home now, hey guys what do you say of us spending tonight and tomorrow at your mansion?" Warren asked and they smiled at that. "Yeah good idea, we can enjoy our new family life and return to the real world. And as our trio returns to our hometown finally, so Jack, Teal'C, Janet, General, Jacob, General Landry. You guys bag up for the night and tomorrow at our house." Daniel said and the group nodded to him.

"Agreed, we accept the offer." Teal'C said for all of them and the generals all nodded. "Tomorrow night at midnight, all officers that wish to return home to enjoy their family time can do it right now, you got tomorrow off. So with that in mind, so enjoy this last night and day in our time-line while you got the chance right now." Hammond called out, as he activated the radio to his officers and hearing a delighted shout out at that remark.

"Education in living like an earth based tauri, this should be a very nice learning experience." Vala said smiling and Jonas looked at her with a bemused smile. "I was last year Vala and trust me, you're living in a scholar's house at the moment. And one who's family is beyond rich, if your double was doing purchases at the time. And of the five fingered discount, don't try it right now, okay." he said and she nodded, smiling to him.

"Well we got four aliens, alien humans, involved in the program in start off, said it's resulting in a case of the kiersey temperament sorter, so expect trouble from that." Carson said and the quartet all looked at him at that. "I take it that was a personality sorter test, that you're planning on putting us through?" Ronan asked and he nodded. "Yeah it is, it just matches you up with your exact team in personality traits now."

"Before the NID kidnapped me, we were chosen based on our personalities at the time, the areas were idealist, guardian, artisan and rational." Jack said to him and he nodded. "I am a guardian, she is a rational as is John, Daniel is an idealist as is Elizabeth and Rodney, from his taste in art is an artisan. Alright I get it and that works nicely now, never mind added trouble, we know each for years and that adds on to it now."

"Well at least we're not getting thrown together all at once the moment, did they ever use the psychology testing in a movie by any chance?" he asked and Daniel looked at Sam. "The Haunting?" he asked and she nodded. "Liam's version, yeah, he was the rational, she was the idealist, Owen the guardian and Catherine was the artisan. Then again I guess and I was seeing the look in his eyes when he looked at her at the time."

"I think he fell in love with her, if he was broken hearted after the blast against the wall killed her at the time. Her personality spoke to him, if they updated that conversation, the anger is being explained to him, as that did it." she said and he nodded in agreement. "I'd hate to be the brother in law if she and Owen survived that trip there as he was going to get the crap beaten out of him." Cam said and they nodded to that.

"Yeah and that was why your doubles made such a good pair and couple on Farscape, Cam, you and Vala, next time-line. Just after we destroy Apophis, then we arrest Quetesh and she spends three years with us. And before both departments come together as one and our unit is back in one piece again for a few months every year, during years 9-12." Sam said and he nodded in agreement as they prepared to retire that day finally.

"I could consider this retirement right now from the field and military at the moment, as the General is in his last tour of duty before he retired right now." Jack said and she nodded in agreement. "Well to us, the catch of retiring was something we never wanted to consider here right now, we love our jobs and to us. The one constant in a ever repeated case of danger and mayhem here now was we were always together now."

"We lost a couple people here and there, but the bulk of our command was always intact." she said and he nodded in agreement as Daniel sighed. "That's the catch on the show, after we deal in getting Telchak's device, but the second half of season 7. Is alternate reality from the day I get Sarah back to the end of the year. Our group stuck it out together, we never lost our core members and one loss and a near loss of another."

"This effects us all for years to come after that, one friend dead, another who was close to death in a warzone and finally comes the true fact that. Now Kinsey tries to use this against us, puts Beth in charge and one of us has to sacrifice ourselves. Just to save their entire planet from Anubis finally." he said and they nodded. "That's the part we can not forget now, we lasted this long and we came through." Teal'C said and he nodded to him.

Looking at Denali, who was looking back at him, he sighed. "Small delay buddy, and you and your family are living with us, but time to go home now." he said and the oversized cat nodded with a sad purr as he pushed his head into his chest at that. "After meeting you, you are my cat, and you're place is with my family now, Denali. But just one pack in your species is enough in our eyes so you, Nala and your family are with me."

"And the rest of your pack is learning their way around the areas matched to your habitat." Daniel said and the cat gave a growling purr. "You prefer being given meat then hunting for it now, would one or two of your pack be willing to live in a enclosure. And one that has you getting visitors every day, you get around the clock medical care and and being fed three times a day." he asked and Denali nodded as he pushed him again.

"Love you too buddy, but I'll see you soon, I promise." he said and the Black cat walked into the gate room as they activated the gate, before walking up the ramp, before he looked at them, seeing the gentle love in his eyes, he turned and walked into the wormhole then softly and they nodded. "Won't be long now, but from the time we travel to this planet, his pack is the only pack of foreign fauna ending up on earth now."

"Though his beta is living in Antarctica, his family is coming with us to Atlantis now." Daniel said and they nodded. "George with the fact we got 36 hours, the SGC is being deactivated, until 1960, okay." Addison said and he nodded to the orders. "Or 1957, as Eric, Mel, Jake, Hank and I are in our mid 20's and though just graduating from the academy, the base activates during the cold war." he said and Addison nodded to him.

"Yes we agree with him, Jerry, the SGC was born in 1957, but it's original name is Stargate Association as every person our age, all over the planet. And the best in all fields signed up as that day activates things, we take it to the table. We use the armanents that we used in this timeline, but at first defense. As the bombs we created: Fatman and Littleboy are retired as are their descendants and locked up now."

"But our generation is the salvation to their future, we stop all this fighting as the weapons we created back then, they're only stand by as we open the gate for the first time." Charlotti said for the entire IOA and Clinton nodded in agreement then gently. "Catherine when did your father run your studies of the stargate?" he asked and she explained that to him. "It was 1949, Bill." she said and he nodded to her gently then.

"So the base was mostly used for as a missile silo at first and then after our memories come back, we had alpha gate here as we learned to study it. Mel activated it for the second time, and the stargate program activated in 1957. So, the Stargate Association: born in 1957, home of the planetary defense act for Area 51 levels alien technology. And other classified matters, as the IOA is also born." Addison said and they nodded to that.

"Suggestions right now Jerry?" Charlotti asked and he smiled sternly. "Set the trap and let NID walk right into it, so after Daniel activates it to go to Abydos. West gives Jack the orders and he pretends to be Johnny, in working as an NID agent. We all play our parts as Johnny gets revealed in trying to sabotage the treaty between us and the 8." he said and Clinton nodded with a stern smile and IOA nodded in agreement as he said it.

"And gets arrested by me next for attempted mutiny as I see Apophis face to face again, the quintet are cloned and are alive, Nimzicki is cloned. Every soldier lost is getting cloned over the last 12 years as we help the Asgard with the survival problems. And until they are around for another 1,000 years as Katie is dealing with this. And in the Marisposans case, cloning is not the answer, but breeding stock is however now."

"To the Marisposans, that's repugnant, to us it's natural, we breed like rabbits, and we have the energy and drive and the Asgard the technological superiority. So match made in heaven now and we show that to Granger as they're in the very same situation. That the Asgard are in at the moment, so us humans have a simple way to fix it. Put them together and let nature take it's course." Hammond said and they nodded smiling.

"Danilo could take a page off you right now George, but that's the best way to describe it at the moment, but the last thing we need to hear is the fire alarm going off in the ship. As a result of normal human skills that the way our grandchildren live is exchanged for things like they are now in survival cases." Pulaski said as she started laughing at his deduction and Picard nodded in agreement, smiling as Addision changed the subject.

"Yes alright, but IOA reps: tell your militarys, every branch, to remain on DEFCON IV until midnight tomorrow. Just in case he's waiting to attack us when we're completely relaxed, us too, guys." he added and the joint chiefs and Hammond nodded. "Alright again, everyone, the base is shutting down, all officers in the Area 51 military. You are hereby deactivated as of now, global military is on DEFCON IV for the next 36 hours."

"Repeat Global military of the entire planetary military is on DEFCON IV for the next 36 hours until the timeline resets. All SGC department in the base, you are hereby relieved of duty, so never mind emptying your quarters, offices or your lockers. They'll be there in the next timeline folks, all of you just go civilian and head home. Enjoy the rest of this timeline while you got the chance, all officers meet me on the flat top in 20 minutes."

"As this is something that I think we all need right now, so you got 20 minutes, so all officers and civilians, get into formal wear and meet me up topside." Hammond said, speaking into the radio as the members in the room with him nodded to the orders. "Well this is it, it's been an honor serving with you guys." Daniel said, looking at his closest friends in the other teams and the non coms and they nodded smiling gently at him.


	12. Interludes And The President's Speech

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 3: The Past And Present Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: This next chapter finishes off the episode as this portion of the series comes to an end. Before the opening chapter of book four opens in 2369, after the 21st century comes to an end. But from here the rest of the alterations match the changes to the episodes themselves when in the rewrite now.**

**Going by the air dates for each of these episodes, Fragile Balance was two weeks prior to Orpheus now, the next episode of Revisions. The episode was replaced by Four Dragons in the fanfiction storyline now for this storyline. Just, before that episode had come out three weeks later, so this story-line. For this chapter and the previous two are between the novel Four dragons and the two episodes.**

**The only speeches being said is Hammond's here for the rest of the term now starting that day. And the president of that term, if anyone noticed the names of the current presidents in the series, before Hayes inauguration. Extended studies of the original timeline in the series revealed that Bush's son was it. In the presidential elections, but the election got switched around for this story.**

**So the new timeline is going to have Clinton as the president for 4 terms, leading into Hayes taking over now, before our heroes enter the last changes. When leading into the 24th century as they end up in crew's heads then, as this covers several changes in the tv show timeline. And that is including the Ark Of Truth and Continuum, as the team had to change things back from Ba'al's try. **

**To change the past and altering their future as this carries on till the last episode in Atlantis. This chapter is the last chapter and is going to carry a number of 11,735 words as it's the ending of this chapter in the storyline. Before the next opens up in 2368, as the crew is making repairs to the ship. **

**Just after a young Q initiate over does it now as they prepare for their own timeline reset now...**

**Chapter 13: Interludes And The President's Speech**

"Anyone else feeling separation anxiety here, we've been together so long it's going to be hard having to wait for our memories to come back. Just to remember everything we been through together?" Lou asked, trying to control the knot of tears trying to clog his throat and the entire group nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "We are, but we better get with our own families, all generations." Jack said and they nodded in agreement then.

"This feels like when I left last year, but that, I knew I was going to come home to you, but this time right now, we have to wait till the mission to Abydos. Before we get our memories back right now, but I'm going to miss you guys." Daniel said and the sextet nodded gently as the trio looked at their lost and returned member that finally returned to them as they and the quartet exchanged looks

"Stargate Command Base assembly call topside at the Airbase everyone, as this is my last address for all of you till the next timeline. I want it to be good, not just as myself, as your commander and mentor, but your friend and surrogate father." Hammond said and they nodded softly. "You feel like your cubs are all leaving you when you'll remember raising us with our parents?" Lou asked and he nodded and he nodded to him gently.

"We do, we practically raised you ourselves since you were no older then Anakin when Obi-wan found him, that's how we see you. We've trained you since you were no older then Cassie when we found her, that seeing you start your own commands. Away from us as it's like a knife in the heart, we don't want to let you go. But it was time, time for you to leave the nest now and start your own lives." he said for their entire age group gently.

"The last command, if this was the end of this year, and I got promoted to being head of Atlantis, I knew I wanted this job, but I also don't want to leave our family. Leave you, my mentors, you three trained me all my life and though I have dad and General Picard. And with me, I still need you, mentally I know I'm ready, emotionally, still a cub don't want to let go, not yet." Daniel said and Hammond nodded gently to that remark.

"Well one thing is for sure getting you guys cloned once or twice helps, as Hanson's grandson gets the shock of a lifetime that, instead of being dead. That you are pretending to be your grandchildren, as Wesley uses us as a point of reference. Checks his episode on the accident and stage acts the entire thing as they get Josh cloned next." Daniel told him and he smiled in agreement as the sextet went into a circle then.

"SG-1 group up as usual after we get changed, everyone, as we are about to go from military to Civilian and it means for us that it's time. As we need to think about our new laid plans and where we go from here now. But this is not goodbye, but see you again soon now." Jack said and the trio nodded in agreement as Daniel said it gently as Sam moved to her family, Teal'C to his and Jack to Sarah, her father and his parents.

"We know, but the best way to hold it together is to spend one last day and a half together now." Janet said and they nodded as Daniel answered their remark with a smile, though feeling the pain of separation growing in him "Better just get changed, meet you guys topside." Daniel said as he moved to his new in-laws, his parents and the priests that helped raise him then and they nodded as he and his family left...

**Daniel:**

As he changed out of his fatigues one last time, removing his black shirt and his boots, he changed back into the cream colored sweater, chocolate brown pants. Red turtleneck and tan dinner jacket he normally wore when they went out for the night. As he started closing the door he saw the pictures of the four of them, Hammond, Janet, Cassandra. Lou and the trio hanging there and smiled as he closed the door and then locked it.

Walking from his locker room to his office where the quintet were waiting for him, he looked around the room. 'So many memories, if not in her lab, then we met in my office, yes I want it all back, but I also want to finish what we started. When in this timeline, we accomplished so much, how can we not finish this now.' he thought softly as he saw a pile of books sitting on the desk and looked at each one then and then smiled sadly.

'Pilot episode, Artemis, M'kwethet and Saqquara, Ra's trials, Adjo, aftermath of Euronda, aftermath to Cronus's death and Apophis's demise. We get framed by the NID with alter ego versions of our androids, following that is the death of Omac. As we lose, or nearly lose Joe next and finally comes Nirrti and a repeater of Hathor in cloning form. Before I return home and last month's mission triggers a chain reaction now for us."

"'The rest of these are just a bunch of crap, these were our lives, in between episodes, such trying times for us, but in the end the three of us were always together. With Jack leading us, there or not all that time now at the time, I knew, I always. The one constant in my life from the time I started work here at the SGC now back then. It was with the trio, Hammond, Janet, the guys and Annie, always, people came and went."

"My one constant was the friends of my own team and in my fellow SG teams and my commander and engineering teams, and friends I made outside of it all that time. Always us, it always was us, no matter what happens the odds always stacked against us. I knew we'd always be together at the time, so long as we never gave up, we'd be together forever.' he thought, staring at the stories and the image of the four of them gently.

"Honey, you okay?" Sarah asked as she watched him looking at his stuff and the books in his desk and he nodded to her smiling. "Yeah I am, next timeline is I saved all three of you and Charlie, everyone we lost are all clones and I am free of the NID finally. I have a family, my own is back in one piece and everything I lost, I get it all back now. Part of me wants the changes and the other feels like we should finish what we started now."

"We found the weapon, I feel like we should finish this, he attacks now and we blow him away with the fact we found that weapon finally. I was so close, so very close to getting you back as well, this is too easy, just to give up everything I ever worked for." he said and she nodded in understanding as she hugged him tightly and he kissed her. "We get our happily ever after finally baby, married, a family, you belong to me now always."

"We get a second chance, our oldest baby is 17, the youngest is barely 9 years old, we have children, our parents are alive, you get everything back that you wanted. Remember the old saying 'don't be so busy in making a living that you forget to make a life.'. That's this, NID tried to destroy us and if they had, Annie wouldn't be born. But we get a chance, Osiris was what saved us finally, saved our marriage and our family."

"My soulmate, you are my everything, I am never letting you go." she said and he nodded. "You have no idea how much I wanted you back, but you were the final straw, I love you, I always did, but my anger at them regarding you. Was what caused me to quit finally, you and me, we had a chance to get back together. When I came back. I was ready to tell you the truth at the time, but never again, this time we're married."

"I got you and Nicky to come home to, for six years along with our parents now finally. The truth is the group you met this week, the seven of you, aside from Johnny, they were the one constant in my life ever since now since I lost you. Catherine, I never was so grateful, she brought us together, but my one constant. In this battle against our enemies and for years was my friends in the command so long as we were together."

"My one constant for years in the underlying danger of this job now, it was everyone of them, the odds were always stacked against us, I didn't care, so long as were together we could get out of the messes we get ourselves into right now. Jack is one of the best friends I could ever hope to have, Sam she is everything to me, as much as you are. I have two soulmates, Teal'C, my brother in arms, Lou, Jared, Annie, Hammond, Janet."

"Though losing a few people here and there, my one constant was the team, my friends in the engineering team and the trio were with me. And even having, you, the duo, back was a piece that I never was so thankful that you kept tracking me down. I never was lonely, as I had you tracing me everywhere they sent me." he said and the group nodded as Anna hugged him as Warren looked at him smiling and they went into a group hug.

"We get the chance to watch you grow up finally, a better life now, but first order of business the year before the accident. It's we're having him committed for that obsession on the skull, as the 8 of us are all stationed to the same town." Matheson said and he smiled as his mother answered him. "Come on baby, time to go home." she said and he nodded as they, and the entire group of their side of the team left the room together...

**Sam:**

Getting changed, she headed to her lab, as she looked at the picture of the four of them as a team and smiled then. "Hey ready to go, Sis?" Mark asked and she nodded as she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her. "You know, you were right, before jumping to conclusions better start listening closer, I can fix every mistake I made. You and mom know what dad and I are working on in the private sector finally at least."

"Mom's getting cloned, so the clone is killed in the car accident, I know you were mad, but my hallucination made it clear. If dad and I never had that conversation when we were kids, I'd have gone on hating him and the Air Force. I never would have joined the program, we'd be orphans now, my double, she said her version of mom and dad. Dad drove the car and they still got hit by the oncoming car and she was still killed."

"She hates him and she never forgave him, us: mom took a cab and it still resulted same outcome now, if not for Daniel, we never would have lasted this long." she told him and he nodded to her. "I'm just relieved I found him this soon after the accident, or I would have lost both of you as a result, but while the trio travel together. Then as do we and we all meet up in Buffalo, before moving here." he said and she nodded smiling then.

"No more changing schools, no more transfers, we get to have a stable life, starting in '73, though I got you protecting me, the big brothers are protecting us. With you in practice on the soccer and football team at the moment there now. But if Michael is Jack as a teenager, then I know I remember him as a kids now finally." she said and they nodded in agreement to that remark as Jacob said it to her smiling then gently.

"I know honey, but think about it we clone every family member, every friend we lost and the originals survive. So that has the story connecting for everyone who has memories of our timeline as it is now. We fix the mistakes and your mother and Mark know what we do for a living, we don't have to hide our jobs from them anymore finally. As for Danny, it's knowing we get to stay together as we deal with his growing up now."

"Though in recovery from his latest come down and recovery from Pneumonia, he's not alone as his parents are alive, we just take care of him till they're out of the hospital. But you got friends just like you, Quentin, Mary, Chris and us, we got time together as that year. In Buffalo is going to be the best ever before we move here and no more moving anymore finally here." he said and she nodded as she looked at her parents smiling.

"You expecting trouble out of this as you remember his having to save Carrie?" she asked and they nodded. "After his recovering from Pneumonia once, a sudden dunk in water cold enough to kill and for the second time in five years is too much in our eyes. Underwood barely got him killed out of his negligence at the time. So we fix these problems and you got 30 years to enjoy growing up together right now."

"Though what I will say if you get turned into cubs again, at least we all know what you were like at that age." he said and they nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "But is it any wonder in the groups eyes, if my curiosity was clear. And I started digging into equipment I shouldn't be right now?" she asked and he nodded. "Yes and to every person that wasn't turned into a cub again is going to see this as the equipment we use."

"It's about to wind up on the endangered species list at the moment, on top of the fact you're a speed demon as well. But take it easy on me, when as a cub it was one thing, but an adult and I'm 58 to 62 years old, that's going too far right now." he said and she nodded as she hugged him tightly as they ended the conversation at that remark...

**Jack:**

Looking at his parents then, as Jack said it. "I know I lost few friends here and there, but the one constant was always my friends here at the base. But I'm relieved I don't have to live like this anymore, we can create a replicate copy of our house near the Jacksons place. Mom, dad, you can come live with us, as this time, I am not away for months on end I can enjoy the job without the added violence, you have me home every day now."

"Though what I will say is everything they did, is digging him into a very deep hole, I made a few mistakes in training, but not making the same mistakes twice here." he said and Sarah nodded in agreement. "Yes and if John never got married, he loved Charlie like his own son, to the point that Charlie came close to being his self destruct switch." she said and he nodded as he answered her gently at that remark as he said it then.

"Yes and first Charlie and then he nearly loses Skaara, Ry'ac and Cassie next, one of the planets we went too, but we had an alien child a group of aliens. Said called the Reetou created, and he asked to be named after Charlie now." he told her and she nodded. "Okay, at the moment, we just got to keep him, our Charlie with his closest friends, but he and Nicky are you and Daniel together." she said and he nodded to that gently.

"No kidding and we keep this up and things are going to get crazy at the moment, but best make do with what we got right now, but the quintet were all born in '65. And Mark was '62, as such, though we got different holiday times at the moment. And we still spend every holiday together as a single team now, I tended to throw holiday parties. And for the team and I am still keeping that up." he said and she nodded to him at that.

"Come on we better get upstairs right now, our families are one now." Eric said and he nodded to him. "'Johnny' changed from the second we left him at the prison in Iraq, from the second Charlie died. You never changed a bit, he doesn't realize we cloned Charlie or the fact that his choices destroy us anyway." Sharon said and he nodded to her. "I know and by that point I had it in the real military mom, I prefer this job now anyway."

"Home everyday from work, holidays off, weekends off, stunning instead of killing, I love my job. I'm not away for weeks or months on end, but cloning Charlie, that's a great idea, dad, alright I'll talk to Thor on that. He can clone Charlie and I'm locking up weapons: the phasers and bullets after the accident as a result. So first is Iraq and the guys get me out long before Segei, and then 5 years working here at the moment."

"I'm Hammond's top Colonel, with Frank, Andy and Chris directly behind me at that point, Daniel is close to making full bird Colonel here. But twice as many team members we got a total of 17 to 18, the quartet's clones now. They are killed with the NID soldiers, we got 18 months before Apophis attacks and it starts all over again." he said and they nodded as Eric answered him smiling gently at that statement then.

"I know, but like the clones Loki did, we have them dying in the second, that they get shot by the Goa'uld staff weapons. But every human that was murdered is cloned, in earthborn soldiers as a result here." he said and Jack nodded gently in agreement. "Yeah, as everyone on the planet knows this, it means you got the final say. In where John is concerned now as he gets arrested for genocide." he said and Eric nodded in agreement.

"Yes and that's the end of this right now in this case, he's going to jail for mass genocide and what he did to Danny." he said and Jack nodded to him in agreement then as they ended it at that remark and headed upstairs to join the Jacksons and Carters...

**Teal'C:**

Getting changed into his earth clothing then he picked up the picture of himself and his team mates with smiles on their faces then. 'Once as first prime and to Amonet, I am free of the amount of deeds and atrocities I have done in Apophis's name now. I can protect my family in the right way now finally, before I am free finally now. And I am raising my children and staying with my Drey'Auc forever now finally here.'

'SGA, I am SGA and I have a new version of my unit now finally.' he thought as he stared at the image of himself, Daniel and Sam gently. As Sam was between them as he heard a gentle knock on the door and looked up to see Drey'Auc. "Are you ready to go, my husband?" she asked and he nodded as she kissed him and he hugged her tightly. "I am my dear, but the new time-line, Vala was correct, our symbiotes have a few years."

"We can pass five of the young ones to them and then when the one you carry is close to death, we use another until we get the tretonin. But I am not losing you again, my wife, we can be Amonet's entourage now, starting the day I become first prime. But honestly you were right all along, to survive there are better ways now. And we just found it, our children deserve better then the camps now." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"But I said that to Apophis, we will have used his kind, the renegades, they way they have used us now, we are free. But this day will be a holy day on Chulak, once he is gone for good now, I am a Sholva, but what was done before Sha're. It can not be undone, in our timeline, we have to live with our actions for life now. But this new timeline is permanent we can live without that fact." he said and she nodded as she hugged him.

"Yes my husband, we may have to do several things, not least of which is steal the Harcesis, before Apophis takes him as his host. Or you be the Jaffa master for the Chal'ti training to infiltrate earth now, but as long as we make sure that Sha're lives. Your redemption to Daniel is intact now finally, we get them all back finally. But we have waited many years for this day of freedom and we get it finally, Apophis is a false god."

"A dead false god, Rak'nor is a family friend, but he is living your last 25 years, and since you made first prime now. Fro'tac, he crossed the line and it is due to vows not kept, his crazy jealousy was his undoing now. You, me, Ry'ac and Bra'tac, we are the ones who are friends of the trio, the General and the joint chiefs. But no Daniel and no us now, it is that obvious." she said and he nodded in agreement to that thought gently to that.

"Come Teal'C, Hammond of Texas has the others assembled, we and Rak'nor are the last to join them now." Bra'tac said and the couple nodded as Ry'ac came to join them as they, and every member of both bases assembled at the base. That was further down the mountain as they waited for the commander he had, since he joined them to say it...

**The Final Speech And Mission Accomplished-Nobody's POV:**

Seeing his entire command assembled before him then, Hammond remembered the last speeches he made to the rescue teams he sent to pick up SG-1. And before he sent the groups through to the alpha site as they stood there before him with smiles of pride. And at being his best officers as the Joint chiefs and Clinton stood next to him. "You go first, Sir, this is the address to the entire country now." he said and Clinton nodded to him.

Nodding to Bregman, and his team they activated the camera, as he made his address then, as the news broadcast van activated the patch through to everyone in the country. "Hello everyone, tonight marks the beginning of new Era for us earth born members of the future, as we all know, the clocking is ticking on the end of this time-line. For this century as our descendants prepare for their own now, as of this moment now."

"The SGC has created an even better tomorrow for us then we ever expected it to be in advancements, but the new beginning. It begins when our military heads, the men and women of every country's military start their careers. As the joint chiefs of that age level are entering advanced training in the military and our current officers. Of the SGC/SGA and Area 51 as officers and scientists are born or are about to be born now."

"Heavy discussions in the act of finishing the new treaty with the system lords and the Races Against Them now. Has landed on a single factor that our own Lieutenant Colonel, Doctor, Daniel Jackson mentioned when they found the Tollan. That factor is the dark ages, we would be colonizing space were it not for the dark ages. Those dark ages are every war our country and others have engaged in, since the birth of our race."

"The last wars we have of this in our new improved timeline now are the civil war and the French/Native American War. The wars that had us against our Native American brethren, or our African American comrades now. But these wars, of oppression or slavery, claiming boundaries are coming to an end as of 1864, and we begin anew the following year. That year is new way to live, as our ways are created in the years of our best made classics."

"Ninety years since the creation of the United States of America, well the birth of the United Nations and unity begins. These wars are the end of all struggles, between our countries now as the new begining begins in 1865. We begin anew in 1865, as our great great grandparents start the new age for us and we reap the spoils of their beginnings. The only war we truly have here on earth, is the war against terrorism now finally."

"I know you considered me the best president therein since the creation of the SGC at the time, but certain dignitaries just gave evidence. Now, that certain people are willing to do anything to keep things the way they are, right now. And even if it meant public assassination on live tv, well these people in your eyes and mine are terrorists. The show and movie told you what happened since at the time, so I want your reviews."

"As you saw Kinsey's term as president had destroyed our race now, and the team prevented it now. Either in the future or in the present, so in your eyes, would see that the team and the current administration is doing a great job. In protecting the planet?" he said and a minute later it started as the radio went off.**_ "Yes Sir, in all honesty, we see you as the best president we had since this started right now in the fight."_**

**_"From Woolsey and Kinsey's perspective, all the team is doing, is they keep screwing up: Daniel saved the planet 150 times in seven years alone. With Carter and Teal'C at his side at the time, but all that says to us. If the NID is determined to ignore this, is they're determined to gain control of the program. Even if means killing you at the moment, so all this says to us in your voters."_**

**_"Is their desperation knows no bounds at the moment, and with that, screw switching presidents in the new elections. But we'd rather you be given four terms before Hayes takes over in our eyes now."_ **the voice said and he nodded. "Can I get a second in that?" he asked and they heard a gentle call out. "All agreed that Bill Clinton stays the president until 2009?" Bush senior said and they heard a chorus.

As over 60,000,000,000 voices showed out in confirmation to his approval ratings then and Daniel smiled, before sensing it again. "Sir, get down!" Daniel shouted out as he quickly surrounded them with his shield and the bullet bounced off the shield. And hit Kennedy in the leg as he collapsed to the ground in pain at that. "Well that makes four attempts in 10 days right now." Hayes said and Clinton nodded in agreement to that.

Scannng the area for the sharp shooter, he zeroed in and grabbed the final members of the rogue NID agents as Kinsey paled at that Woolsey swallowed hard at this response. "Well that's the last members that are determined to do this their way, we win gentlemen, the war is over and we win now." Addison said sternly as the sextet paled. "Thank you Colonel, for your protecting me." Clinton said and Daniel nodded gently.

"Issues with my powers, I make the perfect bodyguard for you or President Hayes now." he said and the trio nodded in agreement with his thoughts. "I would consider this the same as a movie in which a storm shaped as a hurricane. It wipes away every trace of human civilization at the moment as this building, our monuments pass into history." Governor Eric Travis said to that and he nodded in agreement to that thought gently.

"And these idiots worry more about the economy then seeing what global warming is doing to the planet right now. He should have listened to you sooner before waiting till the last damn minute to attack and mobilize at the time. But you knew this was coming, and you saved us in the end, while nearly sacrificing yourself while doing it." Clinton said to him and he nodded as Addison patted Daniel on the shoulder gently, smiling.

"Thirty six hours and the countdown is on, how can they do anything that quickly in 36 hours, when their men are trapped off world. And the gate is deactivated until the next timeline, trying to dial earth means death and they know it. Keep it going Sir, this just upped your approval ratings." Daniel whispered to them and they nodded in agreement. "With my predecessors leading the charge for the new regime in the start of the 60's."

"Now, we all know that though the system lords are not gods, one of them is a Chinese emperor and his royal guard are our finest Chinese philosophers. Their ideas of combat advice have influenced our generations for years now everyone. So though not gods, the system lords are still as close to the country leaders as posible, Ra for instance. He was the pharaoh long before Moses freed the slaves of Egypt now at the time here."

"We know this and we know the stories of mythology are being played out in the galaxy, as such to us, a chance to continue to grow strong. We study history we know the stories are true now in what we read in mythology now as of the new era now. And though our Dr. Langford found the gate, our own Dr. Daniel Jackson opened up our way to the stars. As we learn more on intergalactic politices then we ever thought possible now."

"As we all know the stargate is made up of a mineral that is 100x's more destructive then a single nuclear warhead is capable of, to these people that want the gates destroyed. Destroying the gates or burying them can end the pact, but as we all know, we challenge the bulk of the system lords or go back on our agreement. We will be destroyed, as we got a taste to that from Apophis, Nirrti and Hathor at the time now in this case."

"So our one option is keep to the agreement and Colonel Jackson has fixed it for us now finally, do we agree to keep our bargain with the quintet and the trio in extension. Or do we try to do it as we do it in this timeline, as this cost us, from one country and planet. To another, and that war has our loved ones, none more so then the officers that were killed in the line of duty saving us?" he asked and they heard a resounding shout to that.

'The pact, we choose the pact, to save our race, we choose the pact!' they heard from the town at the foot of the mountain and they nodded as he went further at that. "So we are all in agreement now, from one end of our country to the next. And our two states on the orders and last state added to the country during WWII. We agree that to keep the peace betwen us and the System lords, the eight we met during negotiations now."

"That we keep to the treaty we get to advance and become a stronger planet, matching our fellow planets in strength, our allies?" he asked and they heard a strong shout of agreement. 'Yes, we agree, to survive and learn more in science, we stick to the treaty, but alowing ourselves to be return to that. Small price to pay for survival, and a price we will pay' they heard and they nodded as he went further at that remark gently at that.

"Our terrorists, now, are the men and women trying to break our pact with our chosen system lords and the trio with to them. To us, after what we showed you in Fair Game, the effects of Chain Reaction, Absolute Power. As well as Need, Bane, Spirits and The Touchstone, will we allow this?!" he called out and they heard a shout of 'no!' come out from the town and the group smiled as they listened to the rest of his speech then.

'I would consider this as soon as Bush's time as president came to an end, that Clinton is and was the best president we had where situations like this are concerned. He's acting like Whitmore when he got every soldier inspired to take out the ship. The one that was heading right for Area 51 at the time on the movie that year.' Daniel said and the group nodded in agreement mentally as Jack answered his remark gently at that news.

**_'Looks like the entire town and country agrees with your idea of us doing it like we're going to, Danny.'_** Jack said and he hid a nod of agreement. "Back when our country was very young, our men and women of the armed forces fought threats. Not from tyranny, discrimination or any other threat to our country, but for independence. We were fighting for our rights to live, to exist and share our world, our country to others."

"Fate has it now that it has been 227 years since the creation of our country, only now the threat doesn't come from threats in the galaxy, but from a threat by others. Those others are determined to prevent us from dying, but by more bloodshed. Well I say that they can try all they want, but so long as the people that are fighting for what is right. Our entire civilization is at risk of two real threats and both are renegades, terrorists."

"But fate has it that today is the fourth of July and once again, you in our forces, military or local forces are once again fighting for our freedom. Not from tyranny or persecution, but from annihilation, we are fighting for our right to live, to exist. And till we win the day as of now, as your president, like my peer on the movie. That I say the 4th of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but the day when we become one voice."

"That voice saying, as one, from one country to the next, to every renegade we have, human or not, we will not go quietly into the night, we will not vanish without a fight. We're going to live on, we're going to survive, today, we celebrate, our Independence Day." he said and they heard a cheer from the town as the group smiled. 'Nice speech Sir, that did it now, in their eyes.' Daniel said and he heard a mental chuckle to that.

**_'I'm not sure where Pullman came up with that speech, but my time as president came. And once we hit your activation to Abydos, but from our own threats to the renegades right now. We need a way to make clear now that nothing the guys like Nimzicki to our own. The NID, see that we can do this without nuclear warheads, Daniel.' _**he said and Daniel hid a nod to his thoughts.

"I know our war was once with the Goa'uld, after we made the mistake of crossing them in this timeline. Through extended conversation with my military advisors, I learned that the Abydos gate was a covert. While Generals Jumper and Addison ordered for Colonel Jackson to monitor this, in Colonel O'neill's case, and with them. Generals Matheson, Warren and Carson, Colonel Jackson was ordered to search out a possible new planet."

"For a settlement, to create the Alpha site, Generals West and Vidrine ordered Colonel O'neill to search out any threat and if found blow up the Abydos gate. That discovery told us we belong to Ra now, but the only truth threat to earth, as it is now. That is from terrorism, that terorism is due to our civilian department in the military. The NID, trying plans that destroy more lives at this current moment and with them is the renegades."

"The renegade system lords, as such every decade a new president gets chosen, and the war begins after we make contact with Abydos now. With our primary teams: SG's 1 and 2 leading the charge here, the SG team that has protected us. And all this time now, here's the question, are you going to help Daniel Jackson when the times comes. Or let the NID try to scare you into answers, if he escapes from the base during Need now."

"You all know the Jackson family and what they're known for, as such now, the rewrite to things between his escape from the rehab medical room. Leading to his return to the planet is in your hands now, as we just rewrote the episodes that go from the Tollan. And to Her'ur's attack on Cimmeria now, as instead of innocent soldiers lives being taken. The ones getting all the bad luck in our new lives and time-line is the Nova NID agents now."

"As of today a new history dawns, the days of us not trusting each other, of the cold war is at an end as of today my friends. Our war, the only war, is against the terrorism of the NID, our protectors are the soldiers and scientists of the SGC/SGA departments. We can prove we are like the Tollan and Nox, but to do that, we must end it all. All our fall back tendencies, of violence, of jumping without thinking now and most of all now."

"We must believe that we can be as deserving of the power that Colonel Jackson has earned, since the accident that caused him to leave us now. Our one savior that has given up everything in this time and in the next we can get it all back. As we have a way to save our lost soldiers and scientists and that way is cloning now. We all know some of us got taken by a rogue member for testing in the help of our friends: in the Asgard."

"Well that way is the way to save all our lost loved ones in the war that the NID started, since Colonels Jackson and O'neill have met now. But Colonel O'neill was framed for everything that was done on the show to make him appear unlikable right now." he said as he nodded to Harper and Greyson who grabbed 'John', shoved him forward. And as their team mates grabbed the sextet and shoved them in front of the camera at that.

"Colonel O'neill, will you and Dr. Frasier step forward, please." he said and the duo nodded and moved in front of the camera at that. "Evening everyone, I know the storyline read out that we were the ones that turned on him. But we weren't and we didn't now, in truth, the NID created Jack's alter ego and used him. Just to drive a wedge between us now, were it not for Dr. Jackson's friends and surrogate younger brother."

"That is our Daniel's parents and their friends from the order in Saint Louis, bringing in their younger brother revealed the truth at last. And to our commanders in the normal military, the medical department at AMRIID and the psychiatric teams. The Jacksons friends are all of these and with them was Manneheim himself. The truth got exposed as he caught Dr. James Mckenzie in the act and freed me first from their control finally."

"After we decided to give our version of Jack a second chance at redemption the rest of the truth came out, but look at the Jack of the last 6 years. And then look at the Jack standing next to me." Janet said and they heard a cellphone go off and nodded. **_"The Jack next to you has brownish grey hair, his eyes are not as battle hardened. Or as cold as the Jack they arrested here!"_** the voice shouted in shock and she nodded.

**_"Whoa, that is the Jack of just before Hadante, are you saying he was kidnapped all this time?!" _**they heard from another voice in shock at that. "Yes exactly, while they channeled their thoughts into my head of Hathor. Daniel was playing double agent, Jack's twin and Makepeace had really committed espionage. And nearly killed Teal'C, following that is a severe debate resulted in the scar across Jack's arm now."

"But that scar across his eye, and across his arm, the android, that was John by the way, but as of now in the new timeline. Nothing was changing m my mind that that they were dangerous, crazy and out of control when they lost their tempers. But they decided to kidnap me and channel their thoughts into my head and then kidnap Jack. Getting us out of the way until what happened ended today." she said and Jack stepped forward at that.

"That's it, were it not for this clue, the truth never would have been revealed, but just after Sam was taken as a host, by Jolinar herself now. Jack and I were on going about our daily lives, when on break and they attack me and turn me into a drone. And they kidnap Jack himself and NID replace him with an imposter, digging further into clues. The clues revealed, in Captain Deladier words, someone made a big god damn mistake now."

"The mistakes that the only memories that the Jack next me had left up from the pilot episode to Jolinar's discovery by us and murder. Said murder by the Ashrak that Apophis sent after her at the time, Cronus sent her to make contact with us. To warn us of Apophis attempting to turn Ry'ac into a trojan horse, just like Nirrti did with Cassandra. Hearing that truth spoken in her words, now, that left evidence that we were framed."

"Like the aliens that tried to impersonate us in the episodes Foothold and Smoke and Mirrors that is just what was going on now. To get rid of Daniel to test him in his loyalty, they were sabotaging 12 months worth of friendship at the time. And were it not for a family friend and the jesuit priests connected to them now. The Jackson, Matheson and Warren families at the time, we never would have been released from their control."

"And the truth never would have come out now." Janet said and nodded as they activated the tape needed for that. "Everyone though this sounds like my voice, my twin sounds just like me, so remember that." Jack said and they knew everyone in town nodded and with them everyone in the country. **_"I don't believe this, despite you're kicking him out of the base line program, he still brings in results, but the prototype."_**

**_"The technology salvage, he found the second gate, and he brings back intel. _****_But he's been in Saint Louis for three weeks, and nothing either of us or Mckenzie say changed the trio's minds. And after that Goa'uld showed up." _**they heard from 'John' at that and then heard Makepeace then. **_"Well if you're attempting to over do it here that works, but we need a way, now to make sure."_**

**_"That he's declared as everything we've been claiming and..., wait a second. You remember that Jim Carrey movie that just came out, we use that, but the one we don't have to convince. Now, is Frasier, if we use their ideas, and by channeling our thoughts into her head, through Mckenzie now. _****_We do that and we got a shot until we get him off your team, but it's all in or not at all."_**

**_"So off the team, but we don't let him go completely. We still need him for translations, but that's all we need him for now." _**he said and listening to this, Daniel nodded with a disgusted look, and knowing everyone was exchanging disgusted looks at that it went further. **_"At the moment trying to convince the general is a lost cause, ever since Hathor, but thanks to him, I'm stuck under psyche."_**

**_"And for anger management, but what's even worse is that Carson is working on the base now, and he's a friend of his parents. And as is Matheson and Old man Warren, but nothing we say make's a difference. Since the girls took charge here and I know that Addison, Ferretti and Carter agree with him. That his ways work better then anything we try."_ **'John' said in disgust at that response.

**_"Well frankly I don't give a damn what Jackson thinks, he's humiliated us one too many times. And with the SGC back in action, it's time to push the missions further up. You guys never go anywhere without your battalion coins, but give us two weeks we can create duplicates of our medallions. And one has the chip transmitter that they used on the movie now as we plant one on Frasier."_**

**_"And this way, we can insure that once this next mission hits, as we blew 10lbs of Naquada on a doomed attempt. Our only option is, with whatever happens next, that he's been declared as what we've been trying to for six months." _**they heard and then it skipped ahead as they heard the next remark.**_"Good news we found a planet loaded with Naquada, but here's the added bonus, on this planet."_**

**_"And once on the inhabitants side of the gate, there's a case study of mating rituals that once activated, keep the victim trapped there. There's our chance to either get rid of Jackson or declare him as psychologically unfit for duty. And we can get him out of the program finally." _**they heard at that in response firmly then. **_"Whether Frasier knows it or not she's now a willing accomplice."_**

**_"As of this moment, I refused to just take a few weeks off now, since Carter got turned into a host at the time. But going by Carter's information, the catalyst is perfect, he just saw his parent's accident. And we can use that as a reason to claim he lost his mind, out of grief on this mission. And that gets him off the team, as I make it clear he's out as I drive up the added side effects here."_**

**_"And until whatever side effects there are finish him off, or cause something even better now."_ **'John' said and and they heard a cold smirk at that information in response. **_"Yeah, but two failed missions in the side of eight years, and you're driving Jackson and the duo into exhaustion works too now. And it's because you're trying to forget Desert Storm and Michaels at the moment here."_**

**_"So if he accepts this next one, he's going to become one of us in his attempt to declare Jackson. As he's now everything we've been saying ever since Hathor was here." _**Makepeace said and they nodded and Daniel crossed his arms. **_"Well then I got to make sure he never sees that information, or we're screwed right now. Or prevent him from leaving, because without him the plan falls apart here."_**

**_"But it's making sure the plan plays out, or we're screwed, but Frasier is under our control, we do this and we got the trio as well. And no one is going to listen, once whatever sides effects result in my circumstances in my medical records. But that's our only chance at pulling this off, by duplicating my stint down to the limit."_ **'John' said, and knew they nodded while reading as he listened carefully to this.

"**_Despite all the reports I've given out to him regarding Jackson. He's still taking Carson's opinions. So this maybe our one chance at this, Frasier is in love O'neill. And she's also afraid of his temper, so she does this and there's no going back. _****_They're one of us, but if this doesn't do it, in Hammond's eyes, and it takes repeated issues, we're going to have to finish the job."_**

**_"Because they're both in this up to their necks and whether she want to admit it or not. They're one of us if they go through with this next mission."_** he said and Clinton went further at that as they heard several shocked and angered shouts. And from the people in town as he went further. "Digging into their heads uncovered this conspiracy against Colonel Jackson and was put into effect after Carter was recovered."

"The truth came out right after Robert Manneheim appeared on the base and with him, his lost aunt and the entirety of the team of Jesuit priests that did the exorcism. With a member that saw this before the officers in the medical and psychiatric department did now, the truth came out. That truth is the NID kidnapped Jack O'neill and cloned him and turned Dr. Janet Frasier into a drone here." he said and Jack and Janet stepped forward.

"We are not NID, my twin is the dangerous side of me, doing everything you saw on our tv show everyone, I am the version that was with Daniel. And from the second we were reunited with each other, but Janet Frasier and I have been framed for attempted murder. And the reason is very simple, as you saw with Hathor and then with the Tollan, the NID are jealous that they got showed up by a scientist now at the time, since that day."

"Daniel has brought back five scores leading into the back to back missions and the NID haven't brought back anything that they decided to set him up now. But that choice, it was to test his loyalty, the fanfiction novels you, our viewers, have created. Those stories, some are fiction, others are true now, as such, the true stories there. Are the lion and the lamb, taking sides, and other stories connected from the sarcophagus."

"To when he decided enough was enough and left, those stories in the new timeline are a matter of their testing to see if he would turn right around and give it to the IOA. Which he didn't, in the new timeline the NID don't have their memories, those people. These stories are about are getting my brother or his double arrested repeatedly. As one by one the NID officers that had it out for us are arrested." he said and they heard a cheer then.

"Everyone I promise, the stories between us and the Star Trek series are going to get a lot more likable, as our parents create our future and we continue to add on to it now. But though the second half in season 7 starts changing after Sarah returns, just remember that the rest is alternate reality. The truth is walking in front of you, as Daniel return for 8 to 9 episodes in seasons 9 and 10." he said and he heard a cheer to that.

"As you know it took us 8 years to reach this point in building our own ships, we start back in the very early 60's and we become like the planet that got wiped out by the bugs. But I guarantee that these dangerous attempts by the NID to create biological weapons. They will come to an end as our way is sticking to who we were in the beginning now. As farmers, blacksmiths, butchers, carpenters and so on now back then as a result."

"We get stronger and we become like our counterparts of the Pegasus galaxy, the Genii, pretend not to have advanced and in secret we are far more powerful. Then our enemies expect, but the way to that is by playing it smart, the beginning now. The beginning is during the years of the civil war, during Mark Twains's era in books: Huckleberry Finn, Tom Sawyer, Little Women and so on." Jack said and he heard a murmer of agreement.

"I'd like to turn this table over to the head and leaders of the SGC and the new head of the Stargate Command Academy: Generals George Hamond and Jacob Carter. And their partners in command of their other branch that is to be one day known as Starfleet. The heads of the Stargate Association: Generals Hank Landry and Jean Pierre Luc Picard!" Clinton called out and they heard a cheer as Hammond waved and moved to the podium.


	13. Hammond's Speech And Zero Hour

**The Past Meets The Future- Part 4: The Past And Present Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to me everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: This next chapter finishes off the episode as this portion of the series comes to an end. Before the opening chapter of book four opens in 2369, after the 21st century comes to an end. But from here the rest of the alterations match the changes to the episodes themselves when in the rewrite now.**

**Going by the airdates for each of these episodes, Fragile Balance was two weeks prior to Orpheus now, the next episode of Revisions. The episode was replaced by Four Dragons in the fanfiction storyline now for this storyline. Just, before that episode had come out three weeks later, so this storyline. For this chapter and the previous two are between the novel Four dragons and the two episodes.**

**The only speeches being said is Hammond's here for the rest of the term now starting that day. And the president of that term, if anyone noticed the names of the current presidents in the series, before Hayes inauguration. Extended studies of the original timeline in the series revealed that Bush's son was it. In the presidential elections, but the election got switched around for this story.**

**So the new timeline is going to have Clinton as the president for 4 terms, leading into Hayes taking over now, before our heroes enter the last changes. When leading into the 24th century as they end up in crew's heads then, as this covers several changes in the tv show timeline. And that is including the Ark Of Truth and Continuum, as the team had to change things back from Ba'al's try. **

**To change the past and altering their future as this carries on till the last episode in Atlantis. This chapter is the last chapter and is going to carry a number of 11,735 words as it's the ending of this chapter in the storyline. Before the next opens up in 2368, as the crew is making repairs to the ship. **

**Just after a young Q initiate over does it now as they prepare for their own timeline reset now...**

**Chapter 14: Hammond's Speech And Zero Hour**

"Good evening everyone, I know that the last ten days were a bit of shock right now, but I promise you now that things are going to get better at the moment. And for us in the command as soon as Colonel Harry Maybourne and Colonel Jerome Kennedy come into it. And make their appearance, SGC is now being split into two sectors, the SGC still stands, but now it is the birth of a new branch as every country has access to the program."

"This branch is run by the U.N., so every country has a voice in how to handle things, but most of all that branch has control of the primary weapon that protects earth. And from the renegades now, as such though the NID supercedes my command. Well now we got the IOA and the SGA superceding both us and the NID, so everything that started up. Is now a thing of the past, starting in the 60's we create a new colony ring finally now."

"For us and the rest of our trio, the Tok'ra and Jaffa, as time goes on and your generations replace mine in the field now: Our biggest rule in this. Taught to us by Omac of the Tollan and Lya of the Nox was, 'the very young do not always do as they're told.'. Which is the big one, we have agreed that use of the nuclear elements now: That is forbidden by the treaty that is to be created later on now in this case finally."

"So instead of World Wars I and II, the Cold war, and Hiroshima, Pearl Harbor and several other wars that had our countries in conflict with each other. We run studies and then lock up the warheads, instead of Espionage and other matters of country affairs. That the borders are locked out to the CIA department of the military as of today. I'd like to make this speech to all of my command at this moment as today is the last day now."

"That the SGC will be around in our time-line and in the one now it is to be reborn." he said looking at his senior officers and civilian heads of the department. "Back, before I became head of the SGC, and when Colonel Jackson reactivated Dr. Langford again. The program was first run by civilian scientists, but those scientists in age groups. They are not from one generation or another, but every scientist back in the beginning."

"Discussing things with my peers, we have decided that though in the beginning we share the spoils, the program was first civilian. Before the NID militarized it, kicking out the owner that found the gate and her team, as such, so NORAD is a military base. The next sector over that runs things in both military and civilian, oversees everything now. Giving our soldier/scientists a chance to study to their hearts content finally and with it now."

"Instead of late 60's, or even mid 60's we have decided that the program is to replace Area 51 in security of protecting earth now, we begin. And 10 years after the war betwen us and Germany, the Nazis and Hitler, ended, during that point. And though our peers are entering the world or just a few years after, the military of my generation now. As the current military leaders in psychiatry, AMRIID and the joint chiefs themselves now."

"A year later after my team gets into the college in the next, as the SGC in 1957 is a research institute as we start off with the races, Tollan and Tok'ra. Matching up in 1997 to 1999, the years of right then are going to play out correctly. And as we make contact with Lya, Thor and Omac in years '57 to '58, from '58 to '59. We meet the Tok'ra and the Ancients and lastly now, in '59 to '60, we meet the eight themselves here now."

"So your age groups, and mine, grew up with this treaty, we know the rules, we keep to our agreement and we can advance, we don't now and we're endanger. These last 6 **_1/2_ **years, since I lead the SGC, I saw the bravest, brightest and most best men and women. That we had in this country serving these last eight years now in the field, we worked well together, we risked our lives for each other and we come to depend on each other."

"I was never more honored to have these people serving under me, while some did this while being a bit of a wise guy." he said and Daniel clapped his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Others gave me the key I needed to crack certain problems, but they helped in maintaining order when overcome by obstacles so severe. That the stress causes more health related problems now, the strength of our friendship now these 7 years."

"I couldn't ask for a better command or better people in that command, those people became good friends in some cases, close to being my own children. Just the fact that most of them I helped raise, and later found once again, just as adults. Other's adopted children, that the words 'best and brightest' don't even begin to cover it right now. For some of my officers and personnel, the act of going above and beyond the call of duty."

"Was a major feat in the program and one that soldiers like the sextet are jealous about, as you heard in our debate on Shades Of Grey, I meant it. That as long I was in charge of this base we would held ourselves to the highest ethical standards. Everyone of you have showed that repeatedly, you are the top officers and minds in every science we have. When the time comes, we will need that brilliant thinking and grace to prevail."

"I never been more proud to be your commanding officer and though that time ends in this time-line, we get that time again in the next, everyone. You are the best of the best in every field we have, but as of this day, we never take another life, without due cause. And every life lost since Apophis came into the picture will be avenged now finally. But more then that, we are getting everything we lost back finally, for a lot of us now."

"A fresh start takes the pieces, that shaped our lives and replaced them with a new and better future, and one that does not match. In what alliances with people like the Aschen and the Euronda don't offer, the missions that tested us and our values in year 4 and 5. Shaped this timeline, well with all of us remembering where we messed up in the next, we can fix this and create a future even better then it is right now as of today."

"This is not the end, but the beginning for us everyone, we have our memories in the reset in our cases, however the sextet and their counterparts do not. So let's use that and insure that we can create an even better future for our descendants. The SGC is the single most endeavor that the earth race has created, our war in this galaxy now. Is over, but the final frontier for us is going further out passed the boundary of our galaxy now."

"And entering an even bigger galaxy as we search out the universe in time, but from this day forward in the new timeline. Whoever wants a quieter job then being on the front lines, you get it now as of the day the base splits into two sectors now. Same numbers, but you carry the C or A to your team patches starting the day now. That Kennedy comes into the picture now, followed by Maybourne, but once Maybourne comes into it."

"The outpost is ready and you can transfer to research and development working with the races, then being constantly on the front lines. I promise you that now, but for right now, this day in the program has come to an end. As your mentor and commanding officer I bid you all good luck and godspeed my friends and see you on the other side." he said and the entire base let out a cheer as they looked at him as he backed up then.

**Return To Saint Louis And The Jackson Mansion:**

Arriving in Saint Louis, the group lead their new members to the gates of the Jackson family estate then. "This house is beautiful, old tudorlike?" Sam asked and Daniel chuckled. "Not exactly, we had the house built 110 years ago, rather then modern day conveniences. It's we preferred living in the past of 110 years here, like the civil war era, to the Victorian era now at the time here in this case, my son checked the house."

"That he chose the victorian to WWII era, as it had things based on propane tanks for gas stoves, when supplies were running short slightly. And because of the war between us and Germany, but wait till you get inside, as Archeologists and priests. It's we had a love for history, so if you saw Daniel's apartment, the model itself came from his mother and me." Mel said as he unlocked the front door and pushed it open as he lead them in.

"Whoa, this house is beautiful, so 1/10th of what I saw at his apartment came from your house, Mel?!" Jack said, looking around the foyer in shock and he nodded as he hung up his jacket on the coat rack and moved into the living room then. "Yes, this was the family estate, 5 generations and had he had the chance to start his own family. The mansion belongs to him now as a result." Jackson said, smiling as he looked at his home gently.

"We made a pretty good living, but though archeologists, our family stuck to being priests, Danny knew I would approve his ways handling things right now. Darrel, Dillon and Rob knew all about this, as did Annie and Jared at the time. So case creditials, choosing Jared and Annie brought the trio back together at the time. But we preferred middle class, we didn't need all that money at the time right now in this case."

"Here, take a look at this." Mel added and lead them into the back room and they saw the cross that was in Daniel's case. And the size of the full size cross adorning the top of a catholic church hanging from the wall. "As Jesuit priests, we had one around our necks, the next size up was the one he showed you. And this one was for family adornment, if we bent that rule and got married as a result." Bowdern said, smiling as he looked at it.

"More then normal Catholics, we were Jesuits, but here was the other piece, that you should see, come here." he added and they moved to a section of the room, that was loaded with trophies and ribbons and then a picture of the quartet and their fathers. Standing next to them was Manneheim, and the sextet with smiles on their faces. "High school to college basketball, you were the quartet's coach for seven years, Father."

"Daniel and Jared played basketball all the time and this was why, they wanted to live up to their father's reputations and with you as their coach?" Lou said gently and they nodded. "We also took fencing in college, which explains his skills with the katana in the swordfight, let alone fighting the Jaffa leader in Ra's trial of the moons." Dillon told them and they nodded in shocked amazement as they saw the look of a skilled fighter in Mel.

"Get ready, with you guys going into the military in '64, that's part of this as we're skilled fighters, but while your fathers were medical doctors. I'm head of the archeological and Eric is part of and head of the civilian sector of the IOA right now. With your generations still being born and are toddlers now at that point." Mel said and they nodded gently. "There's fifteen rooms on the second and third floor and all the size now too."

"Of a master bedroom kids, guys, so so go head and choose, but give us fifteen minutes, I had a house keeper here, that was acting as the caretaker till we came home." Matheson said and they all nodded and chose their own rooms then, before they heard a meow and started laughing. "Yeah guys we're home, we're going into the kitchen." Dillon said, answering the meow and they heard a second meow to answer him at that.

"Great, dad, I knew we should have gotten Mary fixed, but 30 years give or take and the trio have got their grandchildren waiting for me to return home." Daniel said and he chuckled. "Why bother, we kept a trio out of each kitten group that Mary had with either Carl or Dartagnan, looks like the latest knew you were coming home. And then realized that their grandparents owners came home to." Claire said and he nodded smiling gently.

"Lovely time, the cats know when their owner and kittens get home here, and they saw seven cars in the driveway. And deduced that not only did I get back, but they had visitors, the trio you're about to meet. They're the great grand kittens of my parents original trio." Daniel said and the group looked at him in surprise. "Four to 5 generations removed and the trio that called out to us are the grandchildren to your parent's trio."

"So if that's the case what colored cats are they exactly, anyway?" Hammond asked and he smiled. "An American Siamese, a Grey Tabby and a pure white that is an American Persian, the one girl decided on being shared by the duo. But their grandmother, her name is Mary and the boys Carmelo and Dartagnan hang on. Yes alright, Erica, are Petie, Clovis and Maria still hovering around the house at the moment, if they called out."

"And I know that they saw my car and my friends cars at the moment?!" Daniel called out and they heard an italian accent as the voice answered him smiling then. "Yes Master Danny, they are, but I kept all the doors locked at the moment here. Reason being since there are close to 1,290 places to hide, not counting the pool or your exercise rooms." she said and he nodded as he moved to her and she gave him a hug smiling.

"Welcome home, Master Danny." she said and he pressed his forehead to her's. "Missed you a lot, Erica." he said as Hammond came into the room and they saw a woman his age with a smile on her face. "I never thought I would get you back now, baby, I missed you too, my darling." she said and he smiled at the remark. "Like I said, my parents last tour of duty was in Buffalo, before we came home to Saint Louis at the time now."

"But my parents hired a house keeper, who was just like the sextet in my eyes, she too was also part of the legal guardian status. That if she too got married, I had an adoptive father, I was legally the ward of the order and the trio. But if she got married, and the house passed into her name and then mine as a result here once I was of age now." he said and they nodded in shock as Janet checked the records and saw the name.

"Erica Morelli, nanny and housekeeper to the Jackson family." she said, reading that out and they nodded. "Family house keeper?" Jacob asked and they nodded. "She's been working with my family, since she was your age when we met you. By that I mean she was your age when we crash-landed in '69." he said and they nodded. "So she was your Nanny and the family housekeeper?" Landry asked and they nodded to him smiling.

As they heard the meowing getting louder until a grey Tabby and an American Siamese ran into the kitchen. "Hey guys, good to see you." he added, as he crouched on the floor as the female rubbed up against him and he ran his hand through her fur gently, as the male pressed his forehead to his purring. "Missed you too, Petronius." he said and the cat meowed in response to using his real name as Jack hid a chuckle to his response.

"Alright don't tell me, you got the duo during your visit to Saint Louis, before the back to back missions started." Sam asked and Maria looked at her and then pushed her head into her hand purring and they chuckled, before they heard a third meow. And saw a pure white cat come running in. "Clovis, hey pal." he said, picking him up and he started purring happily at that as she ran her hand through his fur and the purring deepened.

"Yeah that's right, Erica had been keeping tabs and I called her up alot when we were earthbound, so the cats could hear my voice. But they know it's me and to them, once settled at Colorado, and added issues are with us working at the outpost right now. They got to get used to their bigger cousin now." he said and Clovis looked at him at that. "Meow?" he asked and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently at that remark.

"I met a bigger version to you guys in my travels, Clovis, to him you guys are the same size as his cubs, so sharing me is not a problem in his eyes. But can you manage with him around us all the time." he asked and the trio meowed a 'yes' to him and he nodded. "I'm taking you guys with me when we move to Colorado Springs boys, Maria, as such, after the secondary base activates, and you meet your bigger cousin now."

"But guys, this is my family, Sarah Gardner-Jackson, my parents: Mel and Claire and my grandfather David and her, Sarah's, parents: Charlie and Amy." he said and the trio meowed a 'hello' to them and they chuckled. "Nice to meet you too, boys, Maria." Amy said smiling. "Issues in this family we got big problems, if they and Denali's cubs start going at it later." Mel said and the trio looked at Sam and Clovis gave a meow to her.

"Yeah, I'm his kitten age to young adult kitten age mate, before he meets Sarah, I'm a cat person as well too, Clovis." she said and they looked at Jack and meowed a 'hello' to him before doing the same for the quintet and they nodded smiling. "I was a cat person and my husband a dog, but with the fact we were constantly moving. It's we never got a pet, so we can get one now with us settled in one town finally here right now."

"At the moment, those speeches you made, General, were great, but if these hotshots expect to get passed you or General Carter, they better guess again. We get issues like this all the time at the moment." Sarah said and he nodded as the trio looked at the new members of the team and meowed a 'hello' to them. As Vala crouched and Maria looked at her and then pushed her head into her hand purring and she smiled gently.

"Hey Vala, was there any reason we needed to be worried about your personal life?" Cam asked and she nodded to him sighing, as she stood up. "Yes Cam, there is, the added acts of lying and tricks, scams, came from my father. I got my loyalty, looks and personality from my real mother, these three things. Dishonesty, truth of spirit, they were from him." she said and they nodded as Landry crossed his arms gently at that remark.

"So your father is the one responsible for the expectations I can enquire about if Cameron and I met you two years from now, correct?" he asked and she nodded to him. "Yes Sir, he is, life here on earth after you free me from Quetesh, my personality does 180 and I found a place to belong finally. My home, my life is with you guys at the outpost now finally, but he comes here, he's going to try to scam others now, Sir."

"In your words he's a complete delinquint, a con artist, you can't trust him whatsoever, as whatever he says to you, is there is double motive to it now." she said and the trio nodded firmly to that news. "Then I'm tagging him if he tries something stupid, but he's a total jerk, and we, like you, were giving him the benefit of the doubt. Before we catch him in the act, right Sis?" Sam asked and she nodded to her gently at that remark.

As they ended the conversation at that remark as they settled as the adults chose their own rooms with their mates then. And as the two young girls settled into their own bedroom and put their stuff away, before heading back downstairs then. Before the O'neills had to dodge the cat trio who came running into the tv room and he chuckled. "Great my cats like the tv." Daniel said and they smiled at that as they relaxed at that.

Getting settled in then for the weekend then the team and their families enjoyed one last weekend together. Playing a game of poker resulted in a bit of fiasco, as Jack looked at Vala then. "Alright wise guy, that's enough of this already." he said and Daniel quickly stepped in, but before he could say it, something went flying across the table. With a surprised screech and then a loud clatter of chips falling to the floor and he looked down.

"You okay, Maria?" he asked and she meowed a 'yes' to him and he nodded as she looked at the chip that did it and smacked the chip that caused her to go flying off the table. And directly into the fireplace at that for it and the trio of generals chuckled at that response. "One too many chips on the table, jumped onto two of them right now here and they were like skates, sending her directly off it." Claire said and the group nodded, smiling.

"I'm expecting that to happen repeatedly with your cat Jack, if he or she keeps doing that, and likes playing hockey or soccer, just in Christmas ornament form." Daniel said and he nodded with a chuckle as Sam started laughing at that. "Oh god, just imagine the broken glass all over the place from that, we're better off. Just getting miniature billiard balls for them to play with here right now." Mark said as he started laughing at that.

Getting up, Annie called out to them. "Hey guys want a drink?" she asked and they nodded. "Rum in coke for me." Vala called out and Jonas answered that. "Root beer Anna." he said and she nodded as Jared and Daniel got up and went with her. "Get ready, with us taking vacations between episodes we got this going on. And from the time she and Jonas join the team next." Jared said and he nodded as they got the drinks together.

As they gave them their drinks, they started the next round, before they heard it. "Mew" "Meow" "Mew" "Meow" "Mew" "Meow" "Mew" "Mrooww!" they heard in a warning tone and the duo started laughing as Hammond answered that. "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now cool it already, you two." he said as he saw Petie smack Clovis in the head at that. "Meow" they said as they stopped, before Maria hit Petie in response.

"Does this remind you of anything guys?" Daniel asked and he nodded with a chuckle to him. "If they were human, they would be you and Jack, before Sam smacked him in the head with the pillow to put an end to this right now." he said and the trio nodded, before Jack could answer a flash lit up the room. "Excuse me everyone to interrupt your game, but I'm afraid that time's run out." Omac said and they stood up in shock to that news.

"Oh god, we've been doing this for 3 hours since the girls went to bed dad." Veronica said and Hammond nodded. "Time check?!" Sam said sharply and just as Jack checked his watch another flash lit up the room and Morgan arrived. "The time is 00:15:00 and counting here, time's running out and there have been no attacks. All is quiet, in both the Goa'uld renegades and your renegade NID." she said and Sam nodded to her in relief.

Checking the clock then, Jack's eyes widened and he gave a nod to that. "It's ten till, everyone get into position, or we're going to collapse now, the first person. In this case that this starts with, in age groups is our great grandparents and we go down the list from there. Morgan remember, anyone involved in the NID. Directly or are NID is not getting their memories back, aside from Barrett, Cross, and his General friend now."

"Turn my alter ego into my twin, he's the older of the two of us, but I gained my father's abilities for the ATA gene. Starting from the time I was ten, I was in training to use and control it, before I had my car set only take my signature or Daniel's. As we used your jumpers to update our cars after that, starting after the civil war. All wars come to an end and as does discrimination." he said and she nodded as they all went to bed then.

Exchanging looks then, they knew things were about to change and looking forward to the restart finally. As they fell asleep their memories blacked out at that, as they all thought it then. 'Please, please let this new timeline be better then the old one, I want a second chance at my life, fix mistakes, correct things and keep our friendship. Take care guys and see you on the other side now.' The quartet and their friends thought together.

As they felt their souls return to heaven and waiting for the time when they would be back together as a team now. And knowing their lives would be much better then they were at that moment as they exchanged looks then with their soulmates at that. As the quartet looked at each other, while closing their eyes, they felt their souls leave. and waited for their time to come then, as they waited for their chance to be reunited...

**Warnings: This was the opening from the first three chapters of 30 chapter series, the next two focus on things from 1893 into 1965. As it's opening with the Enterprise crew in 2369 and ended up in 1893, before jumping forward 50 years leading into the events of possessed and then chapter 5 of the series. That focuses on the characters childhoods leading into their military careers.**

**But this chapter signals the end of the SG-1 side of the Story and the opening of TNG on the next chapter starting from here on in now, but from here on it, it's going to be following a few memories that were needed, before they start over now. And crew starts acting like themselves again, before Locarno nearly destroyed their relationship now.**


	14. The Q Aftermath And Truths

**The Past Meets The Future- Changing History Part 4: The Past Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: For this chapter it picks up from where things end in 2003, as this chapter it picks up where the last story left off. As the last chapter ended with the team members finishing off the aftermath to the situation on 636. As that ends their century and enters 2369, after the truth of the accident. That killed Joshua Alberts, as Sito Jaxa and Wesley are released on probation afterwards.**

**The chapters leading into Rascals are focused on them rebuilding the bond, before the quartet get turned into children. And they, Wesley and his team decided to work out and make preparations. As they quickly prepare in case the ship gets boarded by another opponent, before their time ends now. When in their century and the time shifts get started as things open up in 1865 now.**

**As from here the last few chapters lead from the two crews being in the past, to the group returning to the future. And the last episode for the Next Generation crew is the episode Rascals, for this timeline, as things enter the new timeline. As the next timeline opens with Times Arrow, before it shoots to the day that as the crew sees the amount of changes done since the wars ended at the time.**

**The ancestors of the members of the 20th century gets their memories back and they start making a few slow alterations in the 1900's. Before the crew crashlands in 1893, as they see what 28 years worth of changes do as a result. Before it hits Catherine and her father as they find the stargate, and then hits Ernest Littlefield's activation of the Stargate, ****and moves forward from there.**

**And as it reaches Hammond, Jacob, Landry and the trio and when in college with Mel and Claire and moves forward from there. And before the the first pieces of the movie possessed activate with a different outcome now. As things start changing from stage to stage during the early to mid 20th century. ****But from here and leading into when the 20th century ends as a result in this case.**

**And the members that are the future country and military leaders from our century end up in their descendants. The clips the team and their allies were viewing are the images that are going to be shown in the rewrite. Of their tv show, of every season, but the movie and season one are together. As season two has a few added clips that are getting changed for a few things.**

**But NID is going to be the one that is getting all the bad luck until Sam and Joe Faxon end up on Atlantis. But the first four to five chapters of this series are focused on the leaders of the base, before their children are born. And get their memories back as they make changes for their families and create a better life for the team members as they grow up and turn into the characters.**

**Of the movie and the tv series, though instead of one O'neill there is two and the second twin is NID. But the storyline is going to be in total, from the movie to last season of Atlantis, in 12 stories. And from season 1 to the alternate reality version of Nemesis on The Next Generation. As Kirk survives and with him, Data, and Scotty survive after that in the storyline in 15 stories.**

**So this one and my starwars/Stargate crossover are going to be the longest running storyline in my story Queue as this entire story line. And it comes to 34 chapters in all, my other total comes to 25 as a result. So these are going to be my longest running stories now in my entire queue.**

**Chapter 15: The Q Aftermath And New Predicaments**

**The Enterprise 46193.9- March 12, 2369 06:12:00**

"I hope he doesn't over do it with her right now, but this is the side of him I despise at the moment." Ensign Wesley Crusher said and Captain Jean Luc Picard hid a chuckle. "True, I prefer the way we saw him the last week while on earth myself in the past, son. Wesley, I could use your and your squadron's help when the four of us get shrunk to your age, or a little younger here." he said and the quintet nodded to request gently, smiling.

Before they could answer a flash lit up the room then and Picard shook his head as said being appeared in the room a second time. "Hello Q, what can we do for you now?" Guinan asked, walking into the room and he smiled gently. "Hold fire guys, we don't need you blasting each other and once was enough in that scenario. Both for him and for me right now." Wesley said quickly to her reaction and Picard hid a chuckle to that remark.

"I take it Will told you what happened when he beamed me back on board?" he asked and Wesley nodded and she nodded with a bemused smile. "He's mayhem, I'm stability, but my race is another version to the ancients that never ended up dead. While his race tend to aggravate us a bit too much at times, so put us together in the same room, expect an explosion." she told him and Q nodded in agreement with a bemused chuckle.

"You guys are like the system lords, but are you always like this with each other?" Picard asked and he nodded to him and the crew covered their eyes. "Just coming to tell you that their grandparents timer just ended a bit go ago and you've got a few days." he said and the crew nodded to the news gently at that remark as he sighed and looked at Picard.

"Regarding your findings on Amanda's family, I discovered a blueprint, one that matches Daniel's parents, my Daniel's parents, in our timeline." he said and they all straightened up in shock at that. "They did it again, they killed her parents to make her applicable for being a Q?!" The chief medical officer shouted and he nodded to her. "That crossed a line right now, but are these characters going to keep destroying lives to create weapons."

"To point directly at their opposition, because that is the cruelest, most inhumane thing I ever heard of right now." Picard said with a firm growl and Q nodded in agreement as he sighed and said it to him. "I know, but some of travelers, or the ancients, are just as cruel for the greater good as that head wizard of the school in the wizard stories. That's this now, Oma, like the traveler that targeted your son, Picard, Doctor, same thing."

"They destroyed their lives, all, in their eyes, for the greater good, with added help, by either Ballard, or some other help. They believe in a prophecy, putting so much pressure on the victim that they break out of stress finally now. Like my Daniel, I am trying to help you, I may have been testing you all way too much. But you proved you are nothing like the NID my friends, do I get a second chance?" he asked and Picard nodded gently then.

"What about my grandfather, you learn anything?" the second Commander asked and he nodded. "I did, it seems that the accident that killed your grandparents, before they got resurrected, the one chain wasn't just a fluke. It was on purpose, like the traveler impersonating someone Wesley trusted in the episode. Our degenerate Ancient did the same, she took the form of the excavator Jake Rollins." he said and they nodded firmly.

"So she took his form and murdered my grandparents, before Ballard made it worse at the time, everything that happened was so she could turn him into a weapon?" he said with a firm growl and he nodded to him and they nodded. "I know the ancients are not supposed to interfere in the lower planes of existance. But she never followed that rule before, so in our eyes, it was why start now." he said and they nodded sternly to that.

"They're going to meet you long before you took an interest in them as adults, can you prevent this as your original self, Omac?" The admiral asked him and he nodded to him. "I can, but it means that it's severe case of fooling around with the cosmic design, after you five end up in Buffalo, before moving it to Colorado Springs at the moment." he said and the admiral nodded in satisfaction as Wesley gave a nod and said it gently to him.

"You are really the Tollan refugee leader they rescued from Maybourne?" Wesley asked and he nodded to him. "I am Cadet Crusher, that remark I gave you Picard, if you re-translated that in a more gentle tone. And put Maxwell in your spot, and trade my appearance now for my little holodeck double, who do you have?" he asked and their original security chief crossed her arms as she answered him gently at that question.

"You didn't mean us at all, you meant every descendant of the Trust members that hated getting shown up by the best team at the SGC and 'grievously savage child like race.'. Translate that in a more gentle tone, and the captain in place of General Hammond, you are the Tollan leader Omac, and the NID use threat and force to acheive their ends." she said and he nodded to her as Picard's new second in command stood next to her gently.

"Yes, I am, but the first test, like you, they blew it by bringing weapons when they went looking for us, before they took that test twice and passed it at the time. You get a second chance to get it right, but whatever do, you know that I will try to rush you. And into making a decision, on Farpoint, remember, Daniel is with Riker, you. By that I mean you, young man, your mother and Commander La Forge at the station when it starts."

"Teal'C, you are with with them: Counselor Troi, Chief O'brien, you, Lieutenant Yar, and you, Commander Data. In the start off, starting the scenario in the way we did before, but before you react, just remember your memories of ancient history, understand. But the remark of 'until I can be sure there is no threat, I will assume there is one.'. Resulted in destroying their careers, so tread carefully." he said and Picard nodded gently to him.

"Yes we know and now that you told us this, we can expect visits by you repeatedly when our memories come back now." he said and Q nodded as he said it gently. "Picard, you know this is the last you'll see me in our timeline, as we meet again. When in the next, remember, these tests, you pass the first, the others. They are to make you are nothing like Maxwell or his fellow NID descendants." he said to him and they nodded gently.

"We understand, but what you were like were for the base, you can trust us as we get used to seeing you in the way their grandparents saw you. See you again soon my friend, see you on the other side now." Picard said and Q nodded to the rest of the crew and extended crew as they gave a nod to him and as he zapped out of the room again. "Well we just got to pass their tests if the four of them are alive in the next timeline now."

"And with them, the Tok'ra and the Jaffa, but we had a lot of friends in the races, but two of our eight primaries are in hibernation and the others get cloned. And during the year the Replicators are on the loose while our crew is in the Pegasus galaxy." Lieutenant Junior Grade Sarah Jennfer Hailey said and Picard nodded as the second in command of the engineering team, the Engineering Chief gave a bemused smile as he said it then.

"Well lets check the interim now that we know their timeline ended." Chief Engineer Miles O'brien suggested and they nodded as Ensign Jake Kurland tapped it in and nodded. "Oh great, during the final speech there was another assassination attempt. And on the president and the joint chiefs, Sir." Wesley said and Picard shook his head sternly. "If that is not desperate nothing ever is, they're determined to not allow things to change."

"They know that Daniel is the one thing standing in their way of gaining control of the program, without access to the gate. Their plan to wipe out all symbiotes is trashed, but 18 months ahead of time and we're preventing anymore deaths. But like Maxwell, we had the same debate with Jack's great uncle, and J.J.'s grandfather right now. Well here it is, but it's the very same psychosis." he said and Wesley nodded to him gently at that.

"You're a captain, near one star admiral, as you got that personality Sir, but honestly, all this says, is they're suffering a sleep deprived case of mental breakdown. That is manifesting itself into a full blown schizo effect disorder at the moment. But come on, we knew they had as much hatred of the system lords as Maxwell had of the Cardassians here." O'brien said and he nodded in agreement to that as they exchanged looks at this.

"And like you, it's not the system lords he hates, it's what this war turned him into that he hates now, but you guys. You are two sides of the same warrior, he never killed anyone before, he was taught to preserve life. But thanks to the NID, that was his first time in taking a life right now." Wesley said and he nodded. "It's not you _**I**_ hate, I hate what **_I became_**, because of **_you_**." he said, clappng his hand on his shoulder at that.

"We had that conversation ten times, since we arrested Johnny for attempted murder, but knowing my grandmother was framed works. And as does knowing Jack was as well, we're innocent of all charges, regarding the team right now." Lieutenant Commander Jane Cassandra Frasier said and he nodded in agreement. "What you want a bet that the trouble starts just after we make contact with the Nox first, Jane, reason being here."

"Then again, expect trouble from this in year 2 once the 5 of you and Lieutenant O'neill arrive as I know who's who." Guinan said with a bemused smile at O'brien's remark. "Before that drains our version enough to put him in sickbay for real, just so we can prevent his killing anyone else after that treaty. That we created with the Cardassians, like the one we did with the 8." Teal'C Thomas Martell IV said sternly to that remark.

"No kidding Teal'C, but using the Captain's words in that conversation was interesting, when Hammond confronted the duo and J.J.'s grandfather. But change that around, it's the very same psychosis." O'brien said and Teal'C and Jared Dillon Warren VI nodded. "We're lucky that the trio assigned us and one of the trio to the Enterprise, though Haden ordered the captain to chase him down." Teal'C said and Picard nodded in agreement.

"Yes I remember that conversation, but hearing that in George and Jacob's voices in my place and J.J.'s grandfather in place of Maxwell's, it's virtually identical. But 386 years, and nothing ever changes right now, boys, then again why would it. Maxwell is descended from a CIA soldier in the Air Force, the type that specialize in chronic paranoia." he said and his new arrivals nodded as one of his subordinates started it.

"But 'You know what it's like to be under fire.'." Wesley said and Picard nodded as they did it. "You weren't under fire." he said and Lieutenant Junior Grade Anna Matheson went next. "Lives were at stake." she said and he crossed his arms. "Who's lives?" he said and Commander Peter Louis Ferretti finished that. "We have to act now!" he said and Picard finished with a slightly stern tone. "Why?" he said and they nodded as they furthered it.

"Better back that up a sec, Captain, to the very beginning, you're in my place and Jack, you pretend to be Johnny for this, I'll take Vidrine and West's place's for this. If we were our grandparents." Admiral George Hammond V said and he nodded in agreement, as their version, who was dressed in a red uniform with 3 pips in the collar said it bemused. "Then I'm lucky I'm not John, or you'd kill him vocally, before I take it to him for it."

"And throwing him in the brig and for causing my best friend to collapse at the helm." his second said bemused to that. "Yes alright, if we remember the opening of that conversation, he, that is Maxwell, said this directly to you. That in our eyes, the entire leadership in Starfleet no less, followed by you as our equal, Jean Luc. That we all thought he lost his mind when this started." Hammond said and Picard nodded firmly.

"The thought had occurred when Vance and the rest of you sent me after him that week, but we get two outbursts followed by a sudden tie up in sneaking around the ship. And Macet sent his subordinate to his quarters confining him for the remainder of the voyage. And until we arrested Maxwell, George, doing your interrogation for you, I came to the conclusion this was he wanted revenge, and for the group that killed his family."

"Using your direct words, he looked so deranged I knew he went renegade and turned into a trust member after that." he said and Hammond nodded firmly. "Well do it again, and this time it's though 364 years in the past, it's the very same argument. We just change a few sentences and it matches up completely, you're us Jean Luc. He's playing his twin brother and the truth comes out right now." he said and Picard nodded to him.

"Commander go ahead." he said and Commander Jack O'neill Junior nodded as he thought it over in how to say this. "Better start off with the opening, Daniel just discovered this plan that they were hiding from us. So start there and we work it forward from there, as to you, you think I'm going to listen till you realize. That I am too much like the admirals, or in their case, the joint chiefs, George, Jacob and Hank Landry."

"That Daniel knows he can trust me as we start our lives together now after that, so opening sequence in my conversation with Maxwell and we go it from there, Jack." he said and Jack nodded. "Sir I have to tell you, I was relieved when I realized that it was you the joint chiefs sent after me. Someone who knows what it's really like out here." he said and Picard said it firmly to that as he focused as though this was 'John' at that.

"I know of nothing out here, that could possibly justify what you have done." he said and Jack said it gently to that remark. "Then listen to this, that withdrawal after the attack on Langara, was a fake. The reports were given out that Anubis was amassing an army, after his tries at fixing the instabilities in the Naquadria were unsuccessful. The technology needed to create this army was based on a device by another alien scientist."

"And the device was the origin of the sarcophagus technology." he said and Picard crossed his arms at that. "How do you know this?" he asked and Jack shrugged. "Information comes our way." he said and Picard pressed further at that. "From who, where is your documentation?" he asked him at that firmly at that. "I know what he's doing, we can smell it, but there is no good reason for a sudden withdrawal like this."

"Or for a science station out by that location, but that is a hell of strategic site for a military cloning site. A jumping off port directly into three earth sectors in range of several planets with a lock to earth. My sources say he's been running supply ships back and forth and no one is going to tell us it was for scientific research on the naquadria." he said and Picard said it gently as he watched him carefully at that remark then.

"But whatever your circumstances, why didn't you notify the SGC or tell the joint chiefs?" he asked and Jack scoffed as he said it. "And wait six months while the beauracrats are sitting around reading reports. And trying to figure out what to do, they don't know what's going on out there, but you should Sir, you know what it's like to be under fire." he said and Picard said it gently as he watched him carefully at that remark then.

"You weren't under fire" he said to him and Jack injected an irritated tone into his voice at that. "Lives were at stake." he said and he countered that as he answered that firmly. "Whose lives?" he said and the frustration boiled over as he finished with the snapped off remark. "We had to act now!" he said and Picard said it firmly to that. "Why?" he asked and Jack sighed in pretend annoyance as he said it in disgust at that remark.

"It smells musty in here, like a beauracrats office." he heard and hearing the sneer in the tone, Picard said it with a warning tone to that. "You have killed over 500,000,000,000 people and you have taken us to the brink of war." he said and Jack countered that with the next remark as he pretended to inject a reasoning tone. And into his voice as he answered him then gently at that remark as he said it to him at that remark.

"We prevented war, or at the very least delayed it a good long time, the peace treaty was just a ruse, to give them breathing room. And time to regroup." he said and Hammond crossed his arms at that as Picard answered. "And so all alone and against the advice of our allies and our orders, the president's orders, you decided to dispose of the treaty." he said and Jack answered that remark, as he heard the annoyed disgust in his tone.

"We took the initiative, we did what had to be done." he said and Picard said it with a stern growl as he looked at Jack at that. 'Young man, I know what this is really about, you want revenge for what he did to Skaara and slaughtered our allies.' he thought as he answered him. "What had to be done hmm, for whom, why would a man, with a long and brilliant service suddenly abandon the fundamental principles that he's believed in."

"And even fought for, all of his life? Well I believe it's because of what they did to your team, and your surrogate son." he said Jack shook his head, trying to deny it then. "Not true, that's not true!" he said and Picard went for the throat at that as he said it to him. 'Young man there is no getting passed this in our eyes.' he thought to himself sternly to that. "To avenge their deaths." he said and Jack looked up at him in angered disgust.

As he answered that. "You're a fool Picard, history will look at you and say this man is a fool." he said and Hammond crossed his arms as Picard said it for all of them at that as he looked at him. "I'll accept the judgement of history." Picard said and Jack injected a threatening tone of reasonibility into his voice at that as he said it to him. "When it becomes clear to what Anubis is doing, what the system lords have been doing."

"We will be vindicated." he said Picard said it with a firm tone of finality into his voice. "What the system lords, let alone Anubis, have or have not done yet is irrelevant right now." he said and that did it then as the anger at the remark shot through him as he blurted it out at that remark as he looked at him in anger and disgust. "Irrelevant?!" he snapped and turned around, before taking a deep breath and turned back to him

"Then come with me, we go check track down one of their supply ships or strongholds and we'll see how irrelevant it is." he said and at that Picard shook his head as he made the decision then as he said it. "We're not going after any more supply ships or strongholds, your men, if they're on a mission right now. They are to report direct to the SGC right now, the program is on hiatus as of this moment, all gate operations."

"And that is out going gate operations are terminated until the reset, starting now, Major. You and your men are ordered to report directly to the Alpha Site, all NID personnel are to report to the Alpha Site. All the SGC and the NID officers are returning to Federation space together, those are Starfleet orders." he said as he moved into place in front of Jack as he said it, while injecting as a stern a tone as possible to him then at that

And as he said it to him then. "I will permit you the dignity of retaining your ranks and command until then. The only other option is placing you in the brig, and discharging you dishonorably." he said with a beyond stern tone and Jack sighed at that as he looked down as Picard looked between the trio at that and Hammond smiled. "Well that ties it up, and that was perfect Jean Luc, if we were our grandparents that works nicely now."

"And young lady, I know your personality is slightly unorthrodox, but try to get it under control please." he said and the humanoid woman nodded to him gently at that. "Yes Sir, but if my personality is anything like Valerie Mal Doran, I think we got a problem. When it's half Starfleet and the other half is half Stargate personnel here, when again at the moment, with just under 1,475 officers on board this ship and it gets crazy here."

"You want to get this under control though, with us in the next timeline, as we got 35 new arrivals in transfers for full adults and ten more in cadet based ensigns. And in the side of week we had 7 new arrivals and ten in 15 months here." Ensign Ro Laren said and Guinan chuckled. "With what we know of this, you, Keiko, Jean Luc and I get shrunk though we got to fix the buffers in the system." she said and Ro nodded with a smile.

"Speaking of which, just see this as I'm a Bajoran version to your lost friend and team mate, Commander." she said and the away team leader smiled and nodded as said team mate wrapped her arm across Wesley's shoulders and he smiled happily at her. "I know you missed me Wes', I know that, but I just check that episode, the day of. And you got me back, so you won't lose me twice, I promise." she said and he nodded softly to her.

As he looked at his team mates and Lal standing there in a younger body as she matched their age of going on 20 now. As he stared at his image as it reflected him back in his real uniform with his real ranks. "To answer your request sure thing Sir, with the fact I did it once I can do it again, but my team. We can take care of that, although Alex, I don't doubt he's going to want to help with that too, but he's a civilian, we're cadets.

"Bordering on advanced training ensigns and frankly this was our job to get involved to prevent those things from getting off the ship. At the moment though it's great our bonds are back to the way they used to be. Second chance to fix and we can stage act the entire thing in the next timeline. One chance to get it right and with it, leading into the opening added training." he said and Picard nodded, smiling as he patted his shoulder.

"What are you suggsting, survival training, bond test, in between missions, as we combine your team with with the quartet. And you, Jake and Lal combine with Brad, Sarah, Dana and Jason, before you leave son?" O'brien asked and he smiled and nodded to him as the new arrivals and his current mentors smiled and nodded. "Yeah that's what I mean alright, you can train the seven of us further like this, Sarah and I now though."

"We're both engineering trainees, we're both really good and together, you got added help with added reinforcements if Soong hijacks us for a second time. Our family is intact and we can spend further time together, before I leave at the moment. Consider this in the way they did it, as you can take me to earth yourselves, instead of them. Them coming to get me, as we can prepare for a new set up and added trouble now."

"But starting point is the day, the duo expose themselves to us, instead of after our close call with the meteor and imploding sun. We do a ship meeting and tell them the truth, before our memories come back the day of the virus." he said and the group nodded smiling. "Yes and just wait till our memories return during our first year, as by then, your mother and I were close to that decision in this timeline, but the next now in this."

"And it's going through in the next one, so if Marks and Hanson want to mess with your career and I will destroy their's. As the rumors they made up about us come true finally now and you're staying with me. When your mother gets transferred to earth, but added help comes in handy that while Jane and Eli are dealing with our new arrivals. Kate and SG-1 are helping out during Devin now." Picard said and Wesley nodded smiling at that.

As he stared at his 2 1/2 pips in his neck collar, through the computer monitor as he fixed the wiring that Amanda's telekinetic outburst caused he hid a smile. "Fortunately once that traveler sees me, I'm telling him directly I already decided on training him. But his career is up to us, and only us, he's been in training since the polywater virus." Commander Daniel Jackson said and Lieutenant Natasha, 'Tasha' Yar nodded to that.

"Jeez, Dan watch it or you're going fry something!" Commander Anna Samantha Carter said as Jack ducked the oncoming billiard ball that got thrown across the room at that. "Alright how the heck did that get up here, it was supposed to be to in the holodeck?!" he added and William Riker hid a chuckle to that question. "His powers dragged it up here Jack, what else exactly?" Counselor Deanna Troi said smiling to him and he nodded.

"Buster!" he said and the dark blue ball froze and looked up at him and Beverly tried to keep from laughing as he hid a smile. "I'll take that as, 'do you mean me Jack.'. then again, seeing a billiard ball freeze up from that type of remark is hilarious right now." Will said as he started laughing at the response the ball gave him and Jack nodded. And as he tried to control his voice as he answered the response the ball gave him at that.

"Yes you, you're not supposed to be out of the holodecks, you either young lady, alright wise guy, get back downstairs right now." Jack said to it and Commander Data's cat sternly and it turned and rolled out the door. As the cat chased after it as the youngest officers started laughing at that as he hid a smile. "Daniel was that really necessary right now?" Peter Ferretti said as he, Jared and Anna started laughing at that and he nodded.

"Just breaking up the tension at the moment, guys." he said and they nodded with a slight chuckle. "We get that right now, but if my grandfather said this to your's, then you're taking the understated practical jokes just a little too far, Danny." Hammond told him with a chuckle as he clapped his hand on his shoulder at that. "As for your remark in training my son from the second your grandfather reveals himself to us at the time."

"Thank you Daniel, I appreciate that alot, protect him from this traveler now, but regarding the sudden power spikes now." Picard said and Wesley nodded. "You remember the last time we had a telekinetic outburst like this frying the wiring and the circuits guys?" he asked and they nodded. "Yes, once we get the little bugger in the system stay clear of the computer or you could get electrocuted again, Worf, but seriously."

"We had a lot of close calls in year one, what are you planning honey?" Beverly asked and he smiled. "I'm thinking of taking every test they ran me through again here on the ship, as I go back to my earliest memories before you were transferred and left. The instructor that tested me, he doesn't realize he's not looking at me now. And as a near 16 year old initiate, but an almost 20 year old cadet in the said initiate's place."

"Flunking the initiation test, the psyche test, on purpose mom, I'm not leaving the ship until mid year four, mom, with you and the captain getting married that same year. Best to keep the family together now, but I know what my biggest fear is, and it's losing someone. Someone that I love, but why bother leaving, I passed the others tests here, but hopefully the memory of the attack on the ship doesn't come forward here."

"Most notably by a confrontation with a Zalden named Rondon, but as a cadet in training, why need that, I'm the child of two star fleet officers. Besides, with you on earth, I'm with him as I continue to train here, but come on. With us reliving our entire lives on board the ship, we get a chance to fix the first three mistakes once done. The traveler loses his chance, even if he changes into Jack, it won't work now, I have a father."

"I spent three years coming to terms with this, but you know what I realized, regarding him?" he asked and she shook her head. "Instead of thinking about what his loss would do to us, us three and Walker, he still left the ship and killed himself. He didn't care he was leaving you a widow or me fatherless, let alone his actions. Now would leave the captain feeling guilty, and at his loss for the rest of his life now, acting the hero."

"That came first, I stopped thinking of him as dad and started calling him by name, the truth is, I already had a father when you got posted to the ship. It's them, the duo, from mid year one to now, it's always been them, they are my father now." he said and Picard felt his heart warm at the new title he gave him as she nodded in acceptance to his choice. "I understand and I love you too son." he said and Wesley smiled back at him.

Hearing a beeping coming across the terminal, Geordi checked and nodded as he looked at Picard then. "Q wasn't kidding Captain, the timer on our grandparents countdown just ended, he just came from 2003 and it was July 4th in their century. So with that in mind right now, we're next and we got five days." he said and Picard nodded to him. "I really would like to know what those kids were thinking, regarding the Starburst, now."

"I mean did they honestly think that if they got it right, you and I would pick them for advanced training and staying permanently here." Will said and he nodded in agreement. "I know, but peer pressure, coercion and emotional blackmail that crossed the line in my eyes, but in my eyes they don't have what it takes, Will. Not when our star students, half the sextet we trained are already here." he said and Wesley smiled at that remark.

"But if we said this once, we said this 100 times, you want to get a report for the best post get to know who you want as a commander." he said and Sito smiled as Geordi said it. "Starting today Captain, so here we go, and you're right Wes, just what do they take us for, I'm an engineer, do they honestly think. Now, Data and I would never catch that." he asked and Wesley nodded as he repeated the words as he looked at them.

"But honestly what do they take you for, all it takes is hearing the words 'ignite the plasma' and their screwed. You know every trick in the book, this one got taken off the training regs after Commander O'neill's cousin tried it and it killed a member of his squadron. Before killing the entire team 100 years ago and every idiot that tries it, they keep screwing it up and it kills someone, so far in total, we had 8 deaths since."

"But if you said this once, you said this 100 times, you have zero tolerance for showing off, hotdogging, going by their gut instincts. Or their trying to act the act the hero, and definitely not in the middle of crisis, so rein it in rookie." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Never mind the commander kiddo, call us by name, like you do the trio." Jack told him and he nodded to the request then gently at that remark.

"You expecting trouble out of this right now, it's been six months since the accident, I spent that entire time trying to find a way to tell you the truth. I was never with them on lying to you, I wanted you to bust me so I could tell you the truth. But Sito's statement on the sensor readings was the clue breaker." he said and Beverly gripped his shoulders as he admitted it to the 7 of them as he looked between them feelings his relief then.

"Just relieved you got my side of the story." he said as he felt the stress in him ease, he was free of the stress of what everything that happened six months prior had caused. 'Six months and 2 days, I never thought we could fix this, that I could fix this, but we did, I got a second chance by my 19 year old mind in my 15 year old body. Live my life over again from the day we get reunited with each other to now, we can fix this finally.'

'I'm never disappointing my mother or the Captain again like that.' he said firmly to himself, as he looked at Sito Jaxa, who gave him a nod and he nodded. 'We clone Josh and we fake this, but we're not Nova, we never were, we're Gamma.' he said to her with his eyes and she nodded, gently. "Sir I got a few ideas we can put into effect here, regarding things after Etana, and you keep me home for a year to recover from it."

"But 1) we do an exchange program, so Josh, Sito and Kate are here and we send Derek, Tony and Ricky to the academy. 2) I'm updating the security program until we end the secondaries that are suffering the added side effects of that game. And 3) And here's the big one, but we clone Josh, the real Josh is here on the ship with you. His clone is killed in the explosion and we make the quintet sweat till he destroys his career, her with him."

"By saying the words that do it, I never lied to you before, so why start now in my eyes, you are my father by the time this happens again. So with that, I am just telling you everything ahead of time and we stage act the rest of this. That's including tipping you, Deladier, Satelk and Brand off by a single sentence, the sensor readings." he said and Picard smiled sternly at his idea as Sito moved to him and she nodded to his idea.

"That was my tip off, and you wanted us to realize this, you always monitored this by your having Data at your side. And as, if I brought Deanna with me, and she saw your reaction, she tells me you're faking it and we catch on. Till I bust him, call you up to my office and I'm reprimanding him and Hajar, through you. Before I give the ultimatum, either they tell her or we will, the we, you and me." he said and Wesley nodded gently.

"Young lady, were you trying to expose yourself, by basically giving me a clue to realize this, when Wesley knows that a pilot doesn't go on sensor readings alone?" he asked and and she sighed. "At first I didn't, but now that you're giving me a second chance to get it right, then Yes Sir, I did at the time." she said and he nodded. "Alright, we clone Josh, as you tell me early and we go it from there." he said and Wesley nodded to him gently.

"I let him have it in the way you said it, but I made my choice, it was you and mom, the crew, and it would always be you, I didn't care I disappointed them. I just wanted your trust back and I got it now and here's the result, but never again. And I am just telling you first, before the hearing starts, but stage one, borderline two in grief. I got to get it out of me, before someone turns it on themselves." he said and the crew nodded softly.

"I sense a deep pain and unease in you lifting now, you're relieved we know that you were really working for us and Brand." Deanna said and he nodded as he lowered his head as he felt the tears enter his eyes. "I never wanted to lie to you guys, you were all that mattered to me, that's why I pushed it to the limit during Etana. But why lie, I never lied to you before so why start now, you can hear the truth in my thoughts anyway."

"If you were there during that scenario, all you had to do was say you sense someone is lying in the team and I break down the truth as you saw my memories. But lying to you, to them forget about it, I won't do it, and by the time you figured it out. The damage was done, I was going to tell you that they, Nick and Jean, coerced me into lying to you. And about this, Sito didn't realize I knew what the consequences were going to be here."

"And every time I prepared to tell you he interrupted it, I'm sorry, I tried again and again to get up here so I could tell you. But he either interrupted me or just gave the leadership card to prevent it." he said and they nodded as she squeezed his shoulder, seeing the grief stricken young man from the last scenario they had together. They knew it would take a while to heal, but their bonds would remain intact then softly.

"Issues of being a family, our bonds mean too much to you and you don't want to lose us, we understand and that feeling is mutual. You are the youngest of the senior staff crew here, but it's making sure they never destroy your career now. But my becoming your father now, they want to test me in attempting to destroy you they better be ready. They screw with your career, and I will destroy their's." Picard said gently to him at that.

"We know, but we got the truth anyway in the end, we can fix this." Geordi said for all of them and he nodded. "We have to see where this would lead if you never got told this now, in my case and Sito's case. But first we got to check the episodes and we can fix this between us, but first is the virus, then the traveler and finally is Lore himself." he said and they nodded in agreement to that as Picard looked at his new additions then.

"Daniel, you and Teal'C got Lore, so son, you tell them as Will, your mother and I are busy in dealing with the crystal entity and Soong." he said and Wesley nodded to the orders as the duo and Tasha all nodded. "Tasha with me on that, Worf you go with Will and the captain." Daniel said and they both nodded. "Got it Daniel." she said and he smiled as he answered her smiling gently at that as he said it then to her.

"Never mind the rank Tasha, as by then, you and I are together anyway and secondly, if you were meant to be my soulmate, we do this together. And until the sextet arrive and with them is Kate, but Captain, my adopted cousin is as bad is Derek is with Wes. So get ready for that right now, he's NID to the highest degre right now." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to the news as he looked between them gently at that remark.

"We better take this to the holodeck so we can watch the conversation on the episode, since the ones not needed are Lavelle, Alyssa and Taurik right now. So this is me, if you never got the entire truth and gave me a chance to fix this right now, Sir." Sito said to him and he nodded in agreement. "Agreed, Daniel, you and your team got the bridge." he said and their version of SG-1 nodded to the orders as Lal smiled at Wesley then.

"Sir, you want to come?" she asked and Hammond nodded as Wesley did a fast count on their group as they got ready and he smiled. "Watch this, Lal, as your A.I. is still in the computer, teleport 25 to holodeck one." Wesley said and the group ended up in there. "Oh god guys, that is going too far right now, with playing with the holodeck or the site to site transporter functions!" Lieutenant Jennifer Barnfield said as she started laughing.

"Lal, the second that the captain decides to run my review, and we're heading for his ready room to talk about it. As I'm, to my knowledge, I am still under scrutiny by him and the academy." Sito said and that appeared on the screen gently at that remark. "Check back on that, you arrived outside of sickbay to listen, Jean Luc and I just had a talk and he catches you trying to listen in, so we go it from there right now."

"Lal, activate on that." she said and the image appeared on the screen then. _**"Ensign, you're with me."** _Picard said and she nodded as she followed him to turbolift and they both went in then. **_"Bridge."_ **he said and then said it to her.** _"You are a certified pilot, Ensign?"_** Picard asked her and she nodded. **_"Yes Sir."_** she said as she followed him into the room as he sat down at his desk and leaned back at that as he got started then.

**_"Tell me ensign, how long have you been aboard the enterprise?"_** his double said and she answered that as she went into parade rest.**_ "Seven months, Sir."_** she said and he nodded.**_ "I see, I understand you've been recommended for the ops position, do you think you're up to it?"_** he asked and she nodded. **_"Yes Sir."_** she said and his tone shifted and Picard crossed his arms as he watched it, firmly.

**_"I'm not so sure Ensign, I'm concerned about your record."_** he said bluntly and she looked at him at the remark as she answered him then gently at that remark. **_"Sir?"_** she asked and Picard said it with a stern growl, as he looked at her double as he said it then. **_"The attempt to try the Kolvoord starburst young lady, the incident at the academy." _**he said firmly as he said it to then as he looked at her sternly at that.

Looking at her, the first of the three security team leaders said it gently at that. "Ensign, I know this is hard, but we have certain requirements in training, and one of them. During your training at the moment in this case, as I trained Wesley since he was 15 at the time, he knew this, he knew, like Jake knew, before we added Lal to the team. And to their junior version of the ship based Gamma squadron at the time we started this."

"Is not to start showing off, follow orders and to us, the fact you did this when you know it was banned is enough, but to lie and follow a young cadet, bordering ensign. That is enough we are not ready to let it go yet here." Lieutenant Junior Grade Derek Greyson told her and his best friend of the other team that helped him train Wesley nodded. "He's right Ensign, you knew this was wrong, but you did it anyway at the time here."

"We're not letting it go right now." Lieutenant Junior Grade Jack Bates said firmly and they nodded. "Too late at the moment, son, but if we said this once, we said this 100 times in training, never to start showing of when in the middle of a Manoeuver like this. Or it could kill someone and everyone that died was resurrected at the moment in the last 7 years here." Hammond said and Picard nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Aside from a few of our group, but yes." he said as they heard her answer response to Picard's remark then as she said it. **_"With all due respect Sir, that was three years ago and my record since then..."_** she started to say and he interrupted her as he quoted his double.**_ "It doesn't matter how long it's been ensign, would you do something like that again?" _**he asked her firmly then at that as she answered him.

**_"I can assure you Sir, I would never, never jeopardize lives by participating..."_** she started to say and he cut her off with slightly stern tone. **_"In a daredevil stunt, I would certainly hope not, but what concerns me. Is that you participated in a cover up, that impeded an official investigation into the death of a cadet."_ **he said to her and as she answered him, Wesley sighed as he said to him at that remark.

"I know I made a mistake and I was already beyond frustrated I disappointed you guys that much, I wanted your trust back by then. We got the truth out, you gave us a second chance and we stage act this for the trio as the trio screw up. But a second chance was for the best in my eyes at the moment." he said smiling at him. "Yes and just telling me what you were really doing, I'm beyond proud, son." he said to him softly and he smiled.

**_"Sir, I know I should have come forward..."_ **she started to say and he interrupted her at that.** _"Yes you should have, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others and pretended that was just an accident. Now tell me what just does that tell me about your character?" _**he asked her and Wesley sighed. "Yeah she's going for the guilt trip, but that never works on you, Sir, I've known that for years too."

"And as I said repeatedly our lives are what we make of them: you can choose to tell the truth and keep the respect of everyone, at the academy. Or you can lie, try to cover it up and it tears your life apart now, but you guys. You're not destroying me and my life just so you can get out of the consequences. I'm a Starfleet born cadet, I will not lie to my superiors whatsoever here." he said and watched as his friend's double answered him.

**_"Sir if you had any idea what it was like after that incident, I didn't have any friends, I didn't have anyone to talk to. I had to take my flight test with the instructor, because no one else wanted to be my partner. In a lot of ways it would have been easier to give up and walk away, but I didn't, I stuck with it. Doesn't that say something about my character?"_ **she asked and he answered that.

"Some, but it doesn't matter, we made certain rules, regarding this maneuver for the cadets your age. And we expect those rules to be obeyed, as such right now, Wesley may have done the same thing you did. But he wanted to come forward from the very beginning, we let it go after month ten, because he'd been working over time. But what Wesley's doing in his regime and his probation is no business of yours right now."

"He asked for probation after he told me the truth, but to do it on board the ship, he wasn't walking away from things. It didn't matter to him what you or your peers said, regarding turning you in, he was doing the right thing. In truth, I made sure he listened to himself, but he chose me and our bond, because I'm the closest thing. And to a father he has, but everything Boothby said about Nicholas Locarno, he had it with me already."

"Me and William Riker, but your leader believed in something that nearly destroyed his career, and it did destroy his hero's career in their prime at the time. But again, we made certain rules regarding training flight maneuvers and we expect those rules to be obeyed. And what Wesley Crusher does in his training regime, his probation, and his bond with me or the rest of the crew is no business of yours and with that in mind now

"And of why we let it go in his case either, but we're not discussing Wesley, we're discussing you and your record. And I'm really very sorry if you didn't enjoy your time at the academy as well right now. But as far as I'm concerned you should have been expelled from the academy and quite frankly I don't know how you made it aboard this ship." Picard said, as he heard his double repeat the second and third piece to that.

**_"Well I'm really very sorry if you didn't enjoy your time at the academy. But as far as I'm concerned you should have been expelled from the academy. And quite frankly I don't know how you made it aboard this ship." _**He told her and the teenage duo watched as her eyes narrowed in anger at that as Wesley and Jake exchanged looks at that as Wesley said it for both of them as he said it sternly at that.

"Sito, word of warning, you never want to raise your voice at him, he never tolerated that before and he will not now. He's as close to being an admiral and, he, like them, never tolerated rule breaking, or lying and as a Starfleet officer, our first duty. That is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible, and it is the founding principle. On which Starfleet was based." he told her and she nodded as the senior staff smiled gently.

"Practically my stepfather now, he raised me, so I know this better then anyone now, in the cadets our age. But 1) never raise your voice at a superior officer and 2) where the honesty test is concerned, just tell them immediately. Otherwise our parents let alone our adult friends are never going to trust us again." he said and Will smiled as he squeezed his shoulder affectionately and he smiled at his godfather and Picard smiled then.

"The captain is my mother's best friend, soon to be fiance in the next timeline now, so one year engaged and 6 more married, but 15 to 20 years. Last time he saw me was when after Jack accidentally killed himself at the time. But he replaced him after I chose to stay here and my regime activated in year 2 at the time." Wesley explained and she nodded as the group exchanged smiles at the memory of the first year together then.

"You never knew your real father and the duo became your father now?" she repeated and he nodded. "Yeah, truth is since year one, the guys and the captain took his place at the time, my skills are the reason we got out of this. And in one piece repeatedly, but I'm the youngest of the senior staff crew, so to them. They get overly protective with me, especially after hearing what they did from that traveler at the time right now."

"But you better check this out and guys, you get better get in here, because this explains the damn rumors, the effects of a certain virus acted on the brain like alcohol. Before I redirected that to acting like recreational drugs, say marijuana, turning the victim, and into a party animal at the time here." he said and they nodded with a bemused smile as Will answered that remark as he looked at him at the memory.

"Well that's the first change we have to make, once we get that one the others are no longer a problem. But unlike the engineer that fused the engineering door shut, you locked the control room down to prevent any infected from accidentally killing us. But fast thinking under pressure and secondly you're doing this while coming down off of this crap." he said and Wesley nodded to him at that remark then gently.

_**"Wes, emergency, whatever this is that you're now infected with, has everyone losing control of their judgement.'**_ Data told him and Wesley nodded to him quickly then. **_"Ideas right now, Commander?"_** he asked and Data said it firmly. **_"I know the captain is going to see this as I mutinied against him right now. Just to save everyone on the ship and from themselves, by getting you involved."_**

**_"But we don't have a choice, you're my chosen team mate when your mother. And Geordi are out of commission right now, so with that now, and your mother. She's busy with the cure at the moment, so with them trying to maintain control of the ship as it's slowly unraveling. I shall get Commander Macdougal out of the control room, and you get Lieutenant Shimoda now."_**

**_"But this virus appears to be a level IV contagion, that we can not let leave the ship. But you maybe inebriated right now, but you're still thinking rationally enough. Now, you're attempting to protect others from themselves, Wesley, I need your help, the duo are too busy right now. In trying to control things and the virus is getting out of control here." _**he said and Picard nodded to that remark.

"Issues under pressure and trying to focus in the process here at the time, we didn't have time for a bickering match or the blame game that day. But this was ridiculous at the time, as you're trying to focus and come up with a solution for me. And when I'm on the radio talking to Will." Macdougal said with a bemused smile at this. "I know, but he considered this was a mutiny as our memories didn't come back yet right then."

"As I had do this after whoever was infected first with the nanovirus that infected Radek's friends, before Rodney called Carson." Wesley said and Picard nodded bemused. "I'd consider this trying to act as the leader of your team, before shouting out to me. Just to get me to focus, so you can work out the solution, before you went to the next problem. But treating the chips like a deck of cards was a good idea, but your remark on mutiny. "

"You're right, I did at first, and that was till we realized how many good ideas you came up with the time. But you two make a good team in emergency situations here right now and this mind manipulator would try to dig out my original personality. When it came to you, but that's not going to work either here, as we all ordered you not to listen to us. Especially if we're compromised and Lal, I'm saying the same thing to you, right now."

"So all orders to be given to you are to be given by Ensign Crusher only that day. And lock down all paths from shuttle bay 2 and most direct route to the medical lab. If we have company coming in the middle of this, so they can get to Sickbay safely. Without being detected by our puppet master, to repeat that. And I'm free of the conditioning by the puppet master, the person controlling me, do not listen to my orders, alright."

"If the entire senior staff, aside from your father, but us six, as well as the leaders of engineering, and security crew all get compromised, so again now, under our orders. Your orders that are until we're clean of the mind control, do not listen to me." he said and her avatar appeared at that as the rest of the grouping nodded. As Will said it then as the sextet exchanged looks as Will said it firmly to to her at that as he repeated that.

"Data leave that in your memory, so if we get hijacked, say this the way we say it now, you're playing us as we are now. They're playing us as though they're our alter egos, so as you just demonstrated regarding when Soon hijacked you. And us trying to take control of the back at the moment here right now Lal. So with that, we make this as easy as possible for you, Lal and Wes to keep control of the ship's mainframes now."

"Lal, the same is said for me, Commander: Riker, William T, I'm giving the exact same orders, until I'm free of the manipulator's influence, don't listen to me, Ensign. We're all giving that same order, but until we're free of the person controlling us, do not listen to us. And instead only listen to Wes and your father, and any they free from the puppet master's influence." Will told her and she nodded to the order gently as she answered.

**_"Yes Commander, I am awaiting for orders when this happens." _**She said and he smiled. "Lal until I'm free of her influence, lock me out of the engineering console and with me, my team. I'm letting Wesley Crusher have total control of the computer and until I'm free of her influence, I'm standing down." Geordi told her and she answered to him too. **_"Affirmative Commander La Forge." _**she said, before they did it one by one.

And with every member the young man was close too. "Well let's see the person get passed that, because your girlfriend tries to over ride that. With her now compromised, that's not going to work either at the moment." Geordi said as he, Macdougal and O'Brien all started laughing at their plan to make it as easy as possible for him to do his mission. "Go for the debate and then let's just jump over this as you come up the first solution."

"And before we hit the next one, as the come down off the effects was beginning to hit you and I could see it in your face when you told me he was the one who did that. But this was neither the time nor place for a bickering match as you tried to get the captain. Let alone Will and Data to focus as you were fighting through the effects of it and for yourself at the time that day." she said and he nodded as it activated on that remark.

As Will shouted out to them. **_"Engineering urgent, we must have ship's power!"_** he called out, to them. Just before she broke through the shield and came charging in and looked at the stack. That Shimoda created at that as Macdougal injected a stern tone into her voice to him, as she tried to get him to focus.**_ "Those are control chips!, Bridge from engineering!" _**she called out and Will called back to her at that remark quickly.

**_"The star is still collapsing, we're directly in the path of a..."_** he started to say and she shouted back to him at that. **_"I can't help you bridge, someone has pulled all the control chips."_** she called back and he looked at her annoyed as he said it firmly.**_ "It was an adult who did that." _**he snapped and they heard Worf call out to them and Will at that as Deanna sighed at the amount of agitation and annoyance in the group.

"We got one emergency going too far, and we're just getting started as a crew, so the annoyance. And with each others quirks under pressure is getting highly critical in these areas." she said and Picard nodded. "Under normal circumstances, I'd call a everybody stand down and calm down until we can all focus. But at this point we have to get out of range of both that star and the meteor." he said and Beverly nodded in agreement.

"The youngest of the senior staff crew has to be the one to get all of us to focus before he drops the bomb on us that the tractor beam he created was for this purpose exactly." she said and Will gave his shoulder a squeeze and he hid a smile to that. "I knew were intending to add me to the crew sooner or later, but I think situations like this. Are the reason, where I got to do your job for you guys." Wesley said and they nodded to that.

"Yes and if we get hijacked, you're in charge until you and Data free us from the mastermind's control, but you're the leader of the junior Gamma team. As a member of my crew starting today, as of now." Picard said and Hanson paled at that. "Youngest, he's part of the...?!" Hanson said in shock at that the news and they all nodded sternly. "Yes he is young man, why do you suppose he's able to work like this with me, or Riker."

"La Forge, Data or the rest of the senior officers, even his mother, he's the youngest member of my crew, my senior staff. So ergo, he's in officers training to return home and become part of my staff as my assistant Commander. As head of the junior crew as Bradley Elliot leads the class and team ahead of him." Picard said sternly as Geordi left his hand on his back protectively at that remark as they watched the conversation.

"Catch line in debates, it's running against the clock and us adults get too frustrated to think straight that our young partner has to take charge here." Shimoda said and Macdougal, O'Brien, Geordi and jenson all nodded in agreement to that. "No kidding with Geordi out of commission, you not thinking straight. That Wes had to throw a fast idea at me to prevent a shouting match here." Macdougal said and Wesley smiled at her then.

"What are you expecting out of this, we don't have time for close calls, it's always needing an extra minute to three to get it done." Wesley asked and she started laughing as that as they listened to the conversation then. **_"Sir I estimate fourteen minutes until the mass gets here."_** he said and she shook her head as she said it to him.**_ "No way Sir, I can't replace them, these chips in fourteen minutes, two hours."_**

**_"Three hours maybe, but not fourteen minutes."_ **she said and Wesley said quickly to that remark. **_"Alright hold fire a second, we don't have that capability to do it, this quickly, drugged or not. So _****_a human can't get it done that fast, but an android can, that's it, alright hold it. Hold it, Data can reassemble them faster then we can." _**he called out to the bridge and Picard tried to focus on his voice at that.

**_"What was that, what was that Wesley?" _**he said quickly and Will froze as he listened to him carefully at that. "**_Well they're isolinear chips Sir, to Data anyway, he can shuffle them like cards and get them back into place." _**he said and Will nodded.**_ "Commander you better get back down here, we need both of you right now, I can get us enough time, but he has to get them back in place, Sir."_**

**_"That tractor beam was to latch on to the Tsiolkovsky, but I need help in getting both done to get us out."_ **he called out and Will nodded as he grabbed Data and pulled him up at that. **_"Come on Data."_** he said and as he lead him out of the room. "Extended conversations that were not on the episode and that remark definitely wasn't. You can get us out, but first we had to the chips back into place right now so with that."

"Problem solved and onto the next one, but getting the cure was enough right now, but you've been working on extending the output and reversing it after getting that news. Sarah and I needed help and this was neither the time nor place for a bickering match as you told me what it was you built." Shimoda said and Will nodded in agreement. "Just jump over the added conversations and go for the explanation after I get in there."

"Because this was neither the time nor place for the blame game when in the middle of the emergency, and I'm needing added help with you trying to focus. And secondly you've been awake too long that day, and you're too exhausted to think straight. And because I think the effects of the marijuana style effect was wearing off here. And you're coming down off the effects of it now that night, but it's just one of those nights."

"And you're pulling overtime to get us out of a jam right now and which is why we had to get you to rest, before you collapsed in front of us." Will said and he nodded, as he activated that. "Lal memory sketch of the emergency leading into the destruction of the Tsiolkovsky, and the astroid the sun was throwing at us." he said and it activated on that as they saw her get imto the room at that as they looked at the mess then.


	15. Naked Now And Journey's End I

**The Past Meets The Future- Changing History Part 4: The Past Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: For this chapter it picks up from where things end in 2003, as this chapter it picks up where the last story left off. As the last chapter ended with the team members finishing off the aftermath to the situation on 636. As that ends their century and enters 2369, after the truth of the accident. That killed Joshua Alberts, as Sito Jaxa and Wesley are released on probation afterwards.**

**The chapters leading into Rascals are focused on them rebuilding the bond, before the quartet get turned into children. And they, Wesley and his team decided to work out and make preparations. As they quickly prepare in case the ship gets boarded by another opponent, before their time ends now. When in their century and the time shifts get started as things open up in 1865 now.**

**Chapter 2: Truths Of The Naked Now Journey's End And Bonds Reaffirmed I**

"I guess that includes you needing me to act as junior commander while Data was fixing the problem dad, by that I mean you finally caved in and I had to step up in your place. As part of my training that day?" he asked and Will nodded to him. "Yes that's exactly what I do mean son, jump over the first conversation. And as you reach going for the next solution with her beyond frustrated." he said and Wesley nodded as it skipped a bit.

"Keeping you both focused was a slight problem as I got your mind focused on the science problem at hand here." Will said as he watched his younger double say it to them with a slightly firm tone.** _"No time for courtesy, get the damn control chips back into place, in the correct order."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he focused. "The effects of the virus were causing a massive headache, I felt like I had a hangover."

"That night as a result which explains the remark." he said and Shimoda, Will and Macdougal nodded as they got it. "If I could just think straight', you needed a painkiller for that headache you had. And the antidote with it, because the come down was beginning to hit you by then." Picard said as he got it then as he looked at his adopted son. "At least it wasn't a concussion." She said and Picard nodded in agreement gently.

**_"It's like a game, how fast can you do it exactly?" _**he asked and Data nodded to him.**_ "Ahh a game."_** he said and got to work as he broke them down putting them back in the right spots. **_"I think I can switch it to the main viewer, Sir."_** Wesley told him and quickly got to work as they saw it coming at them and Will carefully said it to Data. "I knew this was going to be close as I said this to him." Will said and he nodded gently.

**_"Data, we got eight or nine minutes, at most, can you finish it by then?" _**he asked and Data said it over his shoulder to him.** _"No Sir, this will take slightly more time then we need." _**he said, and she closed her eyes, as Will collapsed into the chair and she quickly looked at him, wiping the sweat off his face, he quickly realized it.**_ "No damnit, I can't afford this right now." _**he said as he rubbed his forehead then.

"Alright jump over your mother and me and keep it focused on you." Picard started to say and Wesley shook his head. "No dad, it's time for everyone to understand this, before the lies get started as you and Tasha repeat this right now." he said and they nodded sternly to that remark. "My name, your mother's and her office, he thought that we were..." Picard started to say and Wesley nodded to him and Beverly.

"Yes, but I know your bond, minor flirtations, that was it, but you would never cross that line, not this soon. After we were back together, and when you're considered drunk right now." he said and they nodded. "You're right, we wouldn't at the time, alright go ahead and show him and his parents that truth, first piece. Then jump back to you and then take it back to us, before you get us out of there." Picard said and he nodded to him.

"And you're telling Jean Luc the reason you created that repulser beam at the time, as he makes the decision, to give you a commendation. And an award for special services into the academy as you passed one test of your training. Before we hit the next one, as the second was noticing, that, once again, you see things. We don't when under pressure, on two occasions honey." Beverly added and he nodded as Will and Data smiled at that.

"Tasha dragged me into the corner and made it quite clear, that what happened on the ship that week, never happened whatsoever." Data said and the sextet nodded. "He's right I did, I made it highly clear that what happened that day was not to be spoken of again. So I would really like to know in who the hell it was that ignored my orders and brought it up exactly?" she said sternly and saw three ensigns freeze up then.

"Hold it right there gentlemen, it was you, wasn't it?" she snapped sternly to them and they paled and nodded. "Now I made it highly clear that what happened was not to be spoken of again, so care to tell me why you broke that pact?" she asked crossing her arms then firmly. "You realize that your choice, just put him in sickbay, because he's sick of the attention?" she said and they swallowed hard at that remark.

"You understand if I survived the blast, I heard the conversation once the 7 arrived and I would have dragged you to the captain?" she asked and they paled at that remark and Will crossed his arms as she finished it sternly at that. "Well let me tell you, I catch you discussing it and your ass is being taken right to the captain, is that clear?!" she said sternly and they all nodded shaking then.

"The captain, his mother and the commander, she chose my husband and me for the secondary guardian status, you understand what that means?" she asked and they paled and she nodded. "Yeah that's right, it means, I hear the conversation and your ass is mine, so I catch you discussing it and in earshot now. Of the NID spawn, and you're being taken right to his father, is that clear?" she said and they nodded shaking as she went further.

"You're a lieutenant second class, I'm a captain, you follow my orders, and my boss is a Lieutenant Colonel, my husband is a commander, an L.C., as is the second in command of the ship. His mother is a Lieutenant Colonel, the Captain himself is a full bird, with the personality of a 2 star general, so watch it, and so help me god, I hear it again and you're being court martialed, is that clear?!" she snapped and they nodded, shaking at that.

"And she means every word of that, she and her husband are my other chose selection for my son's godparents. Commander Riker and Counselor Troi are the first and Commander Jackson and Lieutenant Yar the others, so watch it. I find out that because of you my son suffered another trauma when I get back and your asses are getting thrown off this ship, is that clear." Beverly said sternly and they nodded shaking at the remark.

"You got ten days, before this timeline comes to an end, so get comfortable you're deactivated starting now." Dr. Katherine Pulaski said and they nodded and left the room. "Like I said then, we got the makings of a very good crew, if we could all avoid temptation. Under a situation like this, it was quite clear, that he was just as deserving of that commendation and mention as Beverly and you were." Picard said and they smiled gently.

"Thanks Tasha I owe you big on that one." she added and Tasha nodded smiling as she her a hug and she smiled at that. "You're my big sister and Deanna is a year older then me, so it's fine, our bonds were all that mattered, but you remember what we were like. We were both wondering why he was limping after Harry ran into him and we both found his remark funny." she said and the duo nodded smiling gently.

"Watch out for that a second time, because we keep having these cubs running into us, Tasha, but get ready for the head on collision. But that's happened 30 times since I found Matthew and Pola in the observation deck that week." Will said and she nodded with a chuckle to that remark. "Speaking of which I just found them in there again, Will!" they heard as Greyson walked in with the said duo in front of him with a bemused smile.

"Guys you know we talked about this, that area is off limits, so I catch you in there a third time, and you're busted, so watch it." Will said and they nodded as they hid a smile. 'Cubs, I'm not kidding, you're asking for it, and you're going to get it if you keep this up, remember papa bear, you're close to getting tortured, watch it here.' he thought smiling and they nodded and left at that.

"And I thought being a father with a teenager is hard, my cubs are close to getting it for real here." he said and Beverly started laughing at that. "Uh oh, I know that tone, and said cubs are close to getting tortured here." Jake Kurland said as he and Wesley started laughing at his remark then. "Yeah and you're my teenage cubs buster, so watch it right now." he said and they both nodded as they tried to pull themselves together.

"And that's papa bear for you, once you start getting smart, you're asking to get it hard right now." Wesley said and he smiled at that as he wrapped his arm across his shoulders then gently. "Yeah and you're the one that ended up learning that the hard way when in recovery from Devin's knack, but you're my cub, not losing you without a fight here." he said and Wesley nodded as he leaned against him gently at that.

"Well you're around kids day in and day out around here, so you're trying to keep this from getting out of control man, but come on. Is that remark really necessary?" Kurland asked and he nodded to that. "Though Wes has both of his parents here, we're the ones training the boys, but this is getting ridiculous after Aldea, but that's the point where we dropped barriers completely." he said and Kurland nodded in agreement to that.

"And you started acting like a big brother and father rolled into one and as did Geordi at the time for my son and Wes right now. But that's taking the training a little too far right now, but the next time you kids want to try that without a side driver, we're watching from the bridge when doing it." he said and the duo nodded as they got driving lessons then gently at that as they changed the subject then.

Watching as Picard walked into her office, Hammond crossed his arms. "You were trying to fight the effects, but still some minor flirting and only that, okay. I get this was embarrassing after it ended, but if it means showing the truth. You can face the embarrassment right now." Tasha said and he nodded to her, as he watched his younger self walk into the room. **_"Beverly."_** he said to her gently and she smiled at him then.

_"_**_Yes Jean Luc?"_ **she asked and he smiled.**_ "You will address me as Captain." _**he said and she hid a smile as she answered him. **_"Captain, well then my dear captain, you will address me as Chief medical officer or Doctor."_** she said and he leaned over the desk. **_"I will, that's true, I started calling you Beverly, and of course, naturally you, I am not thinking straight."_ **he said and she nodded as she answered him then.

**_"Likewise, where the hell was I headed?" _**she asked and he went over it gently. **_"If that was something you were going to test?" _**he started to say and she refocused immediately on that. _**"Yes on Geordi, come here."**_ she said and they nodded to that. "Okay, back to us honey." Macdougal said to Wesley and he nodded, smiling, to her as Will and Shimoda surrounded him as the trio crossed their arms at that firmly, smiling.

"Mixture of the episode and the real thing, I knew you were worn out and trying to focus so I gave you some encouragement right then to work through it. As you refocused right then, just as Geordi snapped out of it at that finally. And as you were describing this to me and the captain came in and started innoculating all of you. And just as we got out of range and the adrenaline surge quit on you right then at the time here that day."

"Before we had gotten you to sit down." she said and he nodded to her gently. "With my being completely focused just seeing you crash on me was enough I had to make sure. But our bond, it was beginning to snap back into place at the time." Picard added as he looked at him gently. "Yes and the show had your double leaving immediately, reality you stayed as I explained that the repulsor shield was something I cooked up at the time."

"Though honestly I was never expecting us to need it this soon right now." he said and Picard looked at him smiling as he answered him as he rested his hand on his shoulder. "Honestly neither did we, but it was a big relief that you created before we checked out the Tsiolkovsky at the time. You certainly made me proud at the time that day, first test in your trained and you passed with high marks." he said to him as they watched it then.

As he picked it up. "I was talking to Sarah when I said this, since as a technician, she was and would understand this." he said and they nodded.**_ "See how I reversed the fields on this Commander, I made it into a repulser beam."_** he said and she nodded as they heard Data say it to Will. **_"If we just had one more minute Sir."_** he said and Wesley looked up at that. "Here it comes." they all said together smiling then.

**_"If this was a hundred times more powerful, then it is, why not try it with the real thing?, why not reverse the field on this, Mam? If we just need an extra minute."_** he said and she sighed as she answered him. **_"It would take weeks of laying out new circuits." _**she said and he quickly said it to her. **_"Why not just do it in your head while explaining it right now."_** he said to her at that as she watched him.

As he turned to the terminals next to him as he said it as they heard a soft tone from Data at this gently. "First test as this mission was just the beginning of his training, like before under a time constrainst and it will not be the first at the moment." Data said and Picard crossed his arms at that. "If this continues in the same direction it's heading in and we got another coming up during his break." he said and Beverly sighed and nodded.

_**"First test Wesley, you pass this test and it begins, come on now, just relax and focus. I know you are drugged, but you can do this, just relax, my young friend."** _Data said gently and the rest of the group that knew nodded in agreement as he said it. **_"Come off the main lead, split off at the main activator then..., then, God, if I could only think straight right now."_** he said and she quickly said it to him.

**_"It's okay, just relax and pretend you're in class, or doing this when you first created it, just relax and focus, don't push, just let it come forward."_** she said gently and he nodded as he quickly started pressing buttons at that as she watched him working then. "Alright back to your mother and me at the moment, as she just figured it out and tested it on Geordi." Picard said and he nodded as it switched back to them.

As she explained it to him.**_ "I made this a broader based remedy, I hope, but it's still close to the formula from the old Enterprise records."_** she said and he nodded. **_"Decades ago, light years ago."_** he said and she nodded. **_"But almost exactly the same, come here." _**she said as Geordi quickly sat up and said it to her. **_"Wow!, what was in that doctor, my head is beginning to clear." _**he said and she nodded quickly.

"That's it and now for the deadline as we get it ourselves and then I get it to the boys, before we finish this." Picard said in relief and she nodded smiling. **_"Come here!..." _**she said as she did him first and then gave herself the dose at that. Before she passed it to him and gave out orders.**_ "Here, take this to engineering, I'll make up some more hypos for the others."_ **she said and he nodded to the orders and took it at that.

**_"Okay Bev." _**he said and charged up to engineering. "Alright back to us." Will said as Picard came running in and Will pointed to Wesley first and he nodded as he gave it to him.**_ "We're not not going to make it Captain, if we only had another minute or so." _**he said and Picard gave him the next dose as they heard him explaining the intention carefully at that as he was working as Shimoda stood up at that finally.

**_"Come on, come on, you can do it."_** they heard quietly from the two technicians gently as he finished. **"_Then reversing power leads back through the force activator. Repulser beam back hard against the Tsiolkovsky."_** he said and slammed his hand on the desk in triumph as he said it. **_"Don't you see? it's giving us a push off, the extra time we need." _**he said and they looked at the close up view.

And of the other ship as it started getting smaller at thatm as Data finished working at that. **_"We're moving away..."_ **Will said and Data put the last one in and shouted it out.** _"Done, do it now." _**he snapped and Will shouted out the order at that remark then. **_"Bridge engage engines!"_** Will called out and that did it as they got out of range, just as the meteor slammed into the Tsiolkovsky and destroyed it then and they sighed.

**_"God that was too close right now."_** Wesley said and leaned his arm against the terminal. "By that the point the adrenaline surge that I was feeling quit on me right then and my head was pounding from it." Wesley said to them, as they saw him leaning his head back, Will took a deep breath, before exhaling then and looked up. **_"Wes..." _**he started to say and then quickly grabbed him as his legs gave out as he caught him.

**_"Wes, easy, easy, come on, you better sit down."_** he said and she helped him sit him down and crouched in front him as he laid his head against her shoulder. Before Shimoda said it to that.**_ "Adrenaline come down, Sir, he's exhausted." _**he said to Picard and he nodded. **_"On top of the hangover from hell at the moment." _**Will said and Wesley nodded gently as he lifted his head as he explained it to them.

**_"Alright report, what the heck was that about exactly, if you had to get her out of the room and Lieutenant Shimoda yanked the chips?"_** Picard asked and he sighed. **_"Think about our family history with each other, we all share one thing with each other, what is it?" _**he asked and Will answered that. **_"Our grandparents all served on Atlantis."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him as he said it gently.

**_"This was a medical situation and I'm the chief medical officer's son and junior engineer Sir. I was going to tell you this immediately, knowing mom when we're not under a time constraint. Mom would order that somebody locked up all ways to leave. And with it, making sure no can get near the equipment that could kill all of us, either by venting atmosphere or by bleeding all the heat."_**

**_"But with the security chief indisposed and with her the engineering crew leader, Commander Macdougal neded back up. No one was considering what would happen if someone got in here and started screwing around. Though infected, I was thinking straight enough, I realized we had to lock it all out. And every spot that could result in killing us now, either by freezing to death."_**

**_"Or by suffocation and knowing mom, she'd order me to do this anyway, while we yanked all but ten chips. And that wasn't in the cards either, to yank them all, but if we got out of range first and then yanked both. That works as we worked out the problem, before I realized that the protein marker changed. Last time it was by bodily fluids: sweat, blood, this time, it's spreading like the flu."_**

**_"Or infecting others as the protein fibers on this version mutated, it turned into the flu and once one person had it. Well then ten others get it and if it gets off the ship in all areas..." _**he said and Picard closed his eyes for not seeing that piece.** _"And we're in deep shit, we have got to keep it from jumping off the ship and infecting anyone else or ending up on earth." _**he said and Wesley nodded to him.

**_" Not a hostile takeover Sir, as the son of the chief Medical officer, you needed someone in here to lock out the shuttlebays, the transporters and the turbolifts. Mom needed help and with Tasha now infected and with her, Lieutenant La Forge, I was the one option now. And as we didn't have 2 or even 3 extra people with the quartet just starting."_** he said and the trio nodded in amazement to that.

**_"Oh god, I wasn't looking at a severe contaminate, that we had to keep contained until your mother created the cure at the time. Level IV quarantine procedures in effect, as you kept us in one spot as we worked out the cure. Running past history on our predecessors and were working on a way to make the tractor beam stronger, just to drag it back to base at the time here_****_?!"_**

**_"Were you running studies on Kirk's crew, if you knew I'd have recommended you study history on all starships named Enterprise. Just in case I activated you until you got into the entrance exam for the academy?" _**Picard said and he nodded to him.**_ "Aye Sir, I did, but realizing, now, once mom said that he was running a fever, I realized he just exposed me and I had only minutes to get it up."_**

**_"You said they blew the escape hatch and vented the heating, so the damn bug was just thawed, and on the loose in our own ship. So with mom working on the cure, you trying to figure it out, Tasha and Lieutenant Forge infected. I was acting on mom's unspoken order to get it up and running. As I disabled the site to site transports, the shuttlebays, Turbolifts and the transporter rooms."_**

**_"That was a protective shield Sir, the Security shield was meant to keep anyone drugged from getting in here. You said they triggered the escape hatch and were playing with the life support and environmental controls." _**Wesley said and they nodded as they got it.** _"You decided to follow unspoken orders given by your mother and us and do it for us."_ **Picard said and he nodded to him gently at that.

**_"Aye Sir, I realized with Lieutenant La Forge already exposed, he walked into my quarters and Data and I realized I had only minutes before I got it next. And rather then risking any other technician playing around in here. With Geordi infected and sedated, Lieutenant Shimoda and I would do it ourselves for you. And _****_while we were working out how to keep it from jumping off the ship now."_**

**_"So he yanked the chips at the time, it was like the virus that knocked out everyone's memories. When on Atlantis, so I combined two scenarios together as one and then the repulser beam was something I cooked up today. Geordi saw it and thought it was worth a try today, so we could drag the Tsiolkovsky back to a starbase, before we realized it."_ **he said and they nodded gently to him.

**_"Data you decided to get him involved to help us?"_** Picard asked and he nodded_.** "Aye Sir, I saw how good he really is, and decided if he intended to get into the academy now. By running a practice mission, and under emergency situations, close maybe right now. But it worked right now, you needed a computer expert and a mechanic involved and as this was turned into level 4, quarantine."**_

_**"But honestly, we can all say this with certainty, but what do you look for in cadet trainees. We're the new version of the one ship that is a training station for others at the moment, before the chosen cadets get sent to their new post?" **_he said and the duo both nodded.**_ "I look at good grades, the ability to follow orders and fast thinking, under pressure."_** Picard said as he looked at his student.

**_"Me too, I prefer intellect over sports, but if we were our grandparents, I'd see this as I want the smartest officers we have under my command. And Wes just proved that by taking the initiative that he has what it takes to make it under our command. I think he deserves that commendation and award for services into the academy."_** Will said and Picard nodded in agreement to that gently then.

**_"Nice thinking, well I can see that if you were thinking straight, the person trying a foothold on the ship better try harder. Reason being is because you're throwing the entire arsenal at them. But half focused and 4 good ideas in less then 15 minutes, fully focused. And whoever it is better get out of your way here with this example."_** Macdougal said and the duo nodded gently smiling at that.

**_"At the moment, I think whatever happened between each member is left unsaid now."_** Picard said and Wesley nodded.**_ "You and mom..." _**he said trailing off and he shook his head. **_"No, with your mother working, I was staying clear, before Counselor Troi infected Commander Riker, and from there. It's he infected your mother and she me, as I went to check on her progress on that cure."_**

**_"She means a lot to me, but we're just friends, son."_ **he said and Wesley nodded and the trio nodded in shock at the revelation as Wesley sighed as he said it to him.** _"The last time we saw each other was 10 years ago, after dad, I can't believe he did that, Sir. What the heck was he thinking, did he ever consider, in what this would do to us: you, mom and me?"_ **he asked and Picard sighed at the question.

_"_**_Let alone Walker, but the no winner and that's the one test some of us keep failing Wesley, I understand, I miss him too. Still thinking about it right now, for the first time in ten years and now you and your mother. With you both serving under my command, time we had to clear the air between us."_ **he said and Wesley nodded to him as Wesley looked at the quartet and said it gently to them.

**_"We have to right now, they saw the interactions between you and mom and now you and me. But we have to tell them the truth, our history with each other. We have to tell them the truth, in how you weren't surprised to see mom for the first time since the accident. Or that you knew me since I was born at the time, but everything else now."_** Wesley said and Picard nodded to him gently.

"**_Agreed, and I watched you grow up, and now with your mother stationed here, I get to watch your next four years as you finish school on the ship. With you just turning fifteen now, freshman maybe and with your training. You're going to be able to get that recommendation into academy at the moment. Especially if you keep taking the initiative like this right now, but now this is it, finally."_**

**_"But what happened between your mother and me is personal and none of their business, to be honest I prefer intellect over athletics in my officers. But I swear that if someone says anything and you choose to stay with me. And if your mother gets transferred, we catch the person that created that rumor. And they're getting kicked off this ship, for not keeping their mouths shut."_**

**_"Especially if this connects to another trauma after the first one happened, you get sick or worse, because whoever it was broke the pact we all made. And that person is in serious trouble with me and your mother and I mean that." _**he said sternly and Wesley nodded. **_"On top of the fact that what happened was between us and the only ones that knew were here for the 18 months, afterwards."_**

**_"As our personal lives are none of their damned business, you're my parents best friend and my mentor. So if this doesn't concern them, but out, the ones that deserved to know this are already here. The first to know this are the first and second in command of every department currently on board the ship." _**he said and Picard nodded. **_"Indeed, go ahead." _**he said and Wesley looked at the quartet.

**_"If you saw a picture of 3 people next to the captain, that was my parents and Captain Walker Keel. The captain was my father's commander for six years, before he was killed ten years ago. By a group of Ferengi at the time, but mom and him, close friends, even before that. But that explains this, the last time we saw each other was 9 years ago"_** he said and they nodded to him in shock to that.

**_"That's your connection, the reason you know each other?" _**Shimoda asked and he nodded. **_"Yes it is, in fact his father served under me on the Stargazer, but his parents, they are my best friends and as a result that's how I know him." _**Picard said and the quartet nodded. "That's the real story between us right now, not created by the show, but the true story now." Picard said and Tasha nodded with a gentle smile.

"Yeah I remember the conversation after you got upstairs, but that remark said it all, he loves me like a big sister." she said and he nodded smiling then to her. "My young friend our bonds were strong, but this was good for something at least it gave us a chance to get passed the barriers. But at times you turn to the man you see as a father, me being said now." he said and she nodded as she looked at her mentor then.

"Yes and that year was the best, I wouldn't trade it for anything, I had friends, a father and a life here on the ship." she said and he nodded, as she thought it over and then said it. "Lal if we were the characters of this movie series our ancestors liked who am I exactly, if Wes and I were like this together?" she asked and a book appeared and a picture of the trio appeared and they nodded as she got it.

"Will is playing his mentor, I'm playing his mate, but we're two years apart here, well that makes perfect sense, his double now. He loved her like a big sister and mother rolled into one, Will was like his mentor, but we got along fine, and that sums it up right now." she said and Will nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah but we're Jack, Sam and Teal'C, though Teal'C's here, going to be a long year." he said and she nodded to the news then gently.

"Yeah, Sam and Jack are in their present, but Teal'C is here, so we just run through his training programs, hopefully the system doesn't go haywire. And after the quartet got locked in here at the time, though that happens with the kids this time and I'm going to kill who was screwing with the beta programming." she said and Jenson started laughing at her remark as the quartet nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah no kidding and once was enough on that, whoever was tampering with the system, they better get it fixed and before the kids use it right now." Will said in annoyance at the memory of what the system did to Lieutenant Whalin and when his mentor and friends got stuck in the system that week. "You, me and and Worf and Teal'C are the ones training the boys, before we add Lal to it next." she said and he nodded to that remark gently then.

"Honest to god truth right now, everything we just showed you is true, they told us everything, but as a result of that disclosure. We now had an idea of why he chose to stay here the year you arrived on the ship, but Worf, Data, Geordi and I knew all along. About this, as did Deanna, the engineering and security crews right now, duty to the truth, they all decided we deserved to know this information at the time right now."

"We better tie this up with the rest of the episode right now, because two weeks into our first year together and we get a handle on how good he really is right now." Will said to Picard and he nodded smiling proudly at his adoptive son gently at that. **_"Beverly, your unspoken orders were activated here by Wesley."_** he said and they heard a gentle remark.**_ "Got it, and nice work honey."_** she said and he hid a smile to that remark.

**_"You remember the generator I created and showed you, mom?"_** he asked and she nodded and smiled in delighted relief as she answered him.**_ "You reversed it from tractor to repulser, Wesley?" _**she asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah I did, it gave us the extra minute needed, as Commander Data got all the chips back into place. But just following your orders, as our CMO, so with that in mind right now."_**

**_"How's it going up there mom?"_** he asked and she quickly said it to him. **_"I'm done and heading for the bridge to give it to the others honey. Guys: boys, Sarah, meet us there if what you're about to say is what I'm thinking. Well then we tell the entire group all at once now." _**she said and the duo nodded in agreement gently. **_"Agreed the rest of the senior staff in all three areas deserves to know too."_**

**_"But as does your young friends, as well, the quartet, if they accepted you into their team, you can train with them. In case we have another situation like this come up, but remember, your priority is you're a student officer, student first. Over the officer, understood."_ **Picard said and he nodded to the orders gently. **_"Aye Sir, I understand." _**he said as the image shifted to the bridge and Beverly at that.

"So that's happened, you activated him that day, and Goldberg was working with him when we had the traveler on board the ship. Alright, so this is when, after the duo heading for the next destination, and you told all three departments at once." Jared said and the trio nodded to him, watching as Geordi got on his terminal. As he heard a beep and quickly checked it as he pressed the intercom to call the trio up in engineering.

**_"Captain, something seemed to move us aside at the last minute."_** he said and Worf finished that. **_"Do we owe our thanks to Mr. Data, Sir?"_** he asked and they heard a slight tone of pride in his voice.**_ "Yes and Wesley may have given us a few seconds as well." _**he said and Worf looked at Geordi in shock at that. **_"Did he say Wesley, the boy?" _**he asked and she said it with a smirk to him, gently at his query.

**_"He said 'Wesley'."_** she said and he nodded as Geordi said it for both of them with a bemused smile.**_ "Whatever he created to get us out this jam, I'm finding out what he did when they get up here. But though we're used to alnighters, he's not at the moment, he's going on fifteen in two weeks, he's in high school. We can be his mentors in engineering, but first I need to know what he did right now."_**

**_"Just to get us out of there?" _**he said to her and she chuckled. **_"Side effects of being a jack of all trades, he knows the system better then his counterparts. But his father and I are both officers in Starfleet, before he was killed. He knows the system rules and regulations, but with us exposed and you walking in. Into my apartment, he decided to do my orders for me while reversing the output."_**

**_"Geordi, the generator he showed us."_** she added and he smiled in impressed amazement at the news. **_"So with me and Tasha out and Worf up here he decided to do your unspoken orders for us, huh, okay so taking the intiative. Acting as a junior member of the senior staff crew, that works well. And as a junior member of the crew, whatever else he's working on I can use his help now finally."_**

**_"Alright so he reversed the output from tractor beam to repulser beam, treating the Tsiolovsky like spring board. Just to give us enough thrust and giving us enough push start to get us out of the way. Before we activated the engines, nice work kiddo, that was great, really. We keep this up in the future, you're going to make captain by the time you're 25."_ **he said, smiling at his idea then.

**_"I could certainly use you as a member of my team, we're all young to fully grown adults, we need a young team mate now."_** he added and she chuckled at the remark.**_ "I think the captain is saying this for both himself and me, Geordi, but his first job is student. And then officer, but you're his part time job okay, knowing Data, he just activated his training."_** she said and he nodded smiling.

**_"Fair enough, I like the kid, he's like my kid brother now, if you get transferred again, we can take care of him." _**he said and she nodded as she gave his shoulder a squeeze at that as he smiled at her. "And I meant it to, Wes is like my brother, I'll take care of him, but one thing's for sure. The little brats that keep showing off to us are cutting no dice with me or my team here." he said and Marks and his team paled then.

As it flipped back to the sextet as Will said it gently at that.**_ "It's only fair that to mention Wesley in the log entry." _**he said and Picard nodded. **_"Agreed, fair is fair, and let's give credit to his science teacher as well right now." _**he said and he nodded. **_"You alright son?" _**Shimoda asked and Wesley nodded.**_ "I am now, let's get up there." _**he said and they nodded in agreement as they headed up there gently.

As they headed up then.**_ "Congratulations, Sir." _**Geordi said and he smiled as he looked at his new star pupil then. **_"Too many people." _**he said and they nodded in agreement as Tasha Yar grabbed Data by the arm. "There she is, she never looked more beautiful." Jake said smiling and Wesley nodded. "Training us maybe, but we still loved her as friend and sister." he said and Jake nodded in agreement to that smiling, gently.

"She's 12 years older then you guys, but you still love her like a big sister, nothing changed and nothing ever would for you." Kurland said and Beverly nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "I think you tested her patience after you hijacked the shuttle though Jake." Will said and he smiled as he looked down with a blush at that. "Issues in our extended family, having the big sister who's also the chief of police taking charge."

"Before the younger siblings get hurt, but come on was that really necessary right now?" Picard asked as he looked at Jake and the duo looked down as they started shaking in laughter at that. "I wasn't being separated from my best friend and decided to join him for the test." Jake said and they nodded, shaking their heads smiling. "Maybe, but the smaller it is and the more likely it's going to burn up in the atmosphere son."

"You could have just asked for a re-test, so you could get in, before we went to pilot training along with command, kiddo." Kurland said and he nodded, as the duo looked at her in shock. "Just imagine the conversation, once these guys see you for the first time as they get the entire truth and we show it to them. As we make it clear that if you were alive and they saw you." he said and she nodded and crossed her arms then sternly.

"Yes and even if they were not under age, I wouldn't never look at them twice they're a bunch of brats and I'm engaged to Daniel. But the fact they hurt you, my baby brother, they ticked me off, were it not for these idiots and these brats you would never have had that system crash." she said and Wesley nodded as she ran her hand through the hair at the back of his head and he leaned his head against her shoulder then.

**_ "Data, I'm only going to tell you this once, it never happened." _**she said and he nodded in acceptance to her request.**_ "Not that I blame you for that remark, then again none of us would cross that line, even when inebriated."_** Macdougal said to that with a bemused smile as she looked at Tasha then as she looked at Wesley.**_ "Nice thinking Wesley, what with me out of commission and with me, Geordi."_**

**_"It's you did what I wanted you to do, you deserve that commendation for helping out the engineering and medical crews as well as my department. I'm proud of you kiddo." _**she said and he smiled at her as she ran her hand through the hair at the back of his head and then pressed her forehead to his. And as he closed his eyes then and the seven hid gentle smile at their bond then as Picard looked at Beverly.

**_"Big sister bond Jean Luc, he's an only child, I think she's acting on being the big sister to him." _**she said and he nodded in agreement smiling gently at that. **_"If they were the characters of that movie series, before our show came out. I think she was his mentor's best friend at the time here, Wesley himself. He is the boy, before the character, that rebel system lord character, got to him."_**

**"_Well_ the_n that makes Will his own mentor, but he loves them both, and if they changed the code, the duo would be married as a result." _**Deanna said as she came in, in time to hear that remark and Picard nodded in agreement. **_"Yep, and with that, we got to keep this under control around here. And with those words in mind at the moment here."_ **he said as he looked around the assembled crew gently.

**_"I put it to you all, I think we shall end up a fine crew, if we can all avoid temptations, so Number One, let's get to our next job."_** he said and Will nodded. **_"Aye Sir."_** he said and turned to Geordi.**_ "Helm, prepare for warp three, head two hundred and ninety four mark thirty seven."_** he said and Geordi nodded as he set the course as he read it out then gently as he repeated it to memorize it.

**_"Warp three, heading two hundred and ninety four, mark thirty seven."_** he said and Will said it gently at that. **_"Engage."_** he said and they all nodded.**_ "Captain, I recommend that we make a pact that what happened today. None of this is ever to be spoken of again right now, Wes's getting involved to help. That can as can the official report on the virus."_** Tasha said and Picard nodded to her gently at that.

And the senior staff crew nodded in agreement to her thoughts. **_"Agreed, I agree with you, I think that what happened today needs to be kept under wraps. But there was something else involved that came out that Dr. Crusher and I. We need you all to understand now."_** he said and they nodded as she tapped her communicator.**_ "Lieutenant Greyson, Lieutenant Bates, you and your seconds get up here."_**

**_"All officers: first and second in command report to the bridge, the captain and Dr. Crusher have something to tell us right now."_ **she said and they heard thirty affirmatives to that.**_ "Where did you come up with that idea, it would take us seven hours theory and another day in practical to get it up and working?" _**O'brien said as he walked in and they chuckled as Beverly answered that question.

"**_His physics teacher was good, but his ideas came in handy to the point, that, on our last placement. The results were Donald suggested he could be useful on the enterprise. With the fact our predecesors were constantly getting into trouble, I think we took on their legacy if this happened now. But my son is a jack of all trades at the moment Lieutenant." _**she said and the engine crew nodded.

**_"Captain Varley, you were on our Sister ship?"_** Geordi repeated and they nodded to him. **_"We were stationed there, so arriving on this one, that's why he knows where everything is at the time. That project wasn't up for a debate, but he knew, if the virus thawed and ended up on our ship. He had to prevent what happened on their ship, before it happened on our's, but with that."_**

**_"And we were going to tell you guys this anyway." _**Beverly said as Greyson walked into the room as he said it for all of them, just as every department head and second in command arrived then.** _"Tell us what Doc?"_ **he asked and she explained it to them gently.**_ "I suppose all of you notice that he wasn't surprised to see me or Wesley last month after he showed him the controls on his chair, or personal talks."_**

**_"Between us at the time, we were always together in private the last month talking?"_ **she asked and they nodded as Geordi and Worf turn the chairs to look at the trio gently. **_"Well the reason for all of that is because her husband, Jack Crusher was my second in command on board the Stargazer. We've been friends for 25 years and I watched Wesley grow up."_ **Picard said and they all nodded quickly.

**_"The sudden switch from his real name to his nickname was because of this, you watched him grow up and knew his parents personally?"_** Worf asked in amazement and they nodded. **_"I do, but with his mother now my CMO, I get to watch his next four years, before he graduates right now. Captain Desoto told me of his abilities as a prodigy of many sciences at the moment, as did Donald."_**

**_"And he just demonstrated one of them to me a bit ago, not playing favorites, I'm a friend of the family."_ **he said and they all nodded gently.** _"So who's the other that was close friends with you three as I saw a picture of you. But you, her, Commander Crusher and someone else?" _**Tasha asked and he smiled gently._ **"That was Captain Walker Keel, the four of us had been the best of friends now."**_

_**"And for 25 years at the time now, as a result, with things just starting expect me to get defensive if we got children like J.J. O'neill getting sent up here. With the fact I took a special interest in his education and training up here. But that commendation and recommendation into the academy is long in coming. But will if he keeps up this way right now."**_ he said and they all nodded smiling gently.

**_"That's fine, we're fine with that, the newbies though are going to get annoyed we were part of Atlantis and some of them are either descended NID. Or guys like Johnson after he flipped out after the stupid idiot left the planet too soon." _**Greyson said and Wesley started laughing. **_"Nice reminder, but if that happens again we got a case of fights breaking out all over this ship, Lieutenant."_**

**_"Hey guys, before we have further problems lets get this under control, but I think this was the fall out after Kawalsky got infected by the little bugger. After Apophis attacked the base at the time, though this keeps up, Sir. And we can use our grandparents as a reference right now, if they start doing it with us. At the moment as the years go by right now."_ **he said and Picard crossed his arms.

**_"If it is Cadet, well then the next on the list is about Sam, or in our case, I t's Tasha at the moment here right now, but these male characters. And from planets that had a male supremacy, but if they created our entire lives. And into a tv show we need to reference it and fast, before this results in a serious load of danger at the moment here." _**he said and Wesley felt his anger growing at that.

**_"The first man that touches you like that is a dead man and I mean that right now."_ **he said and she pressed her forehead to his as she answered him. _**"I get it, but you're my kid brother and I know you're getting protective of me, Wes. But I can take care of myself, I'll be okay right now.**" _she said and he nodded as he hugged her and she tightened her arms around him at that as Beverly smiled at that.

"So that's what happened huh, well you were right, how long would it take for us deal with this right now. When I get involved, as Will and I are keeping you company as we get Jim out of the room as we, Sarah and Tom deal with this right now." Daniel said and they nodded to him. "Yeah no kidding, we get our memories back that day, so we change a single thing and there we go." Will said and he nodded smiling to the remark gently then.

"But 38 years in the past and the next 15 here in our present, we swap galaxy class ships and are able to be home on our own again. Once we launch for our 7 year mission after we destroy the wraith finally." Geordi said and he nodded to him gently. "Yeah and this is the month he needs a break, before they leave again, so we got a close to a year without our cub and friends." Beverly said and the sextet nodded in agreement to that.

"Alright so that was me, what about you, if I was killed during that situation at the time, you gave up after they forced you into a choice to resign from the academy." Sito told him and he nodded to her. "Regarding the next one, it's a matter of making him, our traveler, think he's won, before revealing to him. That I already got a mentor teaching me the ways to that type of power." Wesley said and they nodded as he answered him.

"Alright, we stage act that scene for him, as you told us before hand, you gained our trust back as we set him up for failure." Beverly said and Picard nodded smiling. "Agreed, we do that, every scene focused on us we play act this, so from you and Geordi. To you and your mother, the habak, the confrontation between us and most of all. Your reveal, as Daniel takes you on a seven month mission to study these things now."

"And you get stronger, your powers are so strong that we know you're just as powerful as he is, but this should be interesting right now." he said and they nodded as they saw him arrive at the engineering section then. "Wait a minute, alright Lal, in earth time notions of the 20th to 21st centuries, how long between Journey's End and when we find Kirk, is it?" Will asked and it appeared on the screen at that as he read it out then gently.

"Ten months, 16 days, at 03:14:14, nice, close to an 11 month sabbatical, and that gives you another much needed break in the home stretch." Geordi said for him smiling and he nodded. "Agreed, a near 11 month mission between them as you and Daniel are together in studying, you get stronger. as this keeps up, and Daniel and you return. And just in time for thr both of you to prevent the ship from being destroyed right now as a result."

"While we fix the ship, we test drive the new Enterprise E, and then give it to our next generation we keep our Enterprise and that's that." Picard said smiling and he nodded as they got a good look at Wesley and they nodded in shock then. "Oh my god, if our grandparents never gave you that truth, that's the result." Hammond said, seeing the emotionally exhausted look in his version's tv double as they watched it carefully.

"Leave out the conversations between us four, regarding you and drop the situation with the Indian, Native American, culture living on this planet we were sent to, Wes. The crux of the matter is us, Us: you and me, your bonds with Jean Luc, Geordi. And the fight with Worf on the planet, before he, the traveler, forces you to use your powers. So we do it that way, we told him to stay away from you, if Jean Luc and I said it that day."

"That he and Kosinski were here at the time and he chooses a different alias, but we should have said it then. But 'we know you're gifted, that is very apparant to us, but what you don't need is your powers or title thrown at you, every time you turn around. It's between us, us, your family, and he is not family, so from this day forward stay away from you, you're off limits.'. like he is to you." she said and sighed as she went on then.

"To get to you as he sabotaged you three years ago, so we go to the repeated arguments and debates between us starting with you and Geordi, honey. Next question is who the hell did he use to get to you, because it's crossed a line, to you now. Your father abandoned you and Jean Luc and Will are your father, duty to the truth there. But your inner longing for your father to see you as your are now, he uses that to get to you."

"Till you just tell me the truth and decide to take a brief sabbatical and return on your own after how long it takes, we just jump the crux of the problem and go right to us. Though he does it like I just read it out and he's screwed here." Beverly said and he nodded as he activated it then. "Now normally on days like this the stress is manageable, but seeing a total stranger in the place of someone I see as a kid brother here."

"That's when I get defensive and the little culprit and the reason for it is that little brat that nearly got you expelled three years prior. But that's enough of this, you're staying home so we can jump this situation altogether before it takes you away from us." Geordi added protectively as he squeezed his shoulder then and he nodded.**_ "Thanks ensign, hey Wes, there you, are, come here a second I got something to show you."_**

**_"Come on, come on, you've got to take a look at this, now remember how we always used to talk about improving quantum efficiency. By using a plasmadyne relay, well take a look at this."_** he said and Wesley watched his double at that as he answered him as he looked at it.**_ "You've only got one micro fusion inter-relay in there, your converter will never hold up."_** he said and Geordi's double said it firmly.

**_"Hey I ran these diagnostics myself, this baby, it will withstand over 500 cochranes of warp field stress."_** he said and Wes watched his double at thst remark. **_"I don't think so, you better put a secondary phase inverter in there. Look at your processer, matrix, it needs an over haul." _**he said and Wesley froze it at that. "Under normal circumstances, I remembered what you used to tell me here, Geordi."

"And that was don't get cocky, we had to check every single sequence, before we put it to use and my tractor beam was a trial an error we had to use. But there's no reason to start an argument over this device when you asked for my opinions here. Sheesh Billy, calm down and control your temper, before he sends us to our room here, man." he said gently to his double and Geordi nodded in agreement to that remark then.

"I'm 35 and you're 21 in this image and it's clear that the fact he lost his confidence in who he used to be since they sabotaged him is getting to him now. He wants to talk shop with me like he used to now, but instead of going over this gently. It's he's getting confrontational with me now, but there's no reason to lose your temper. Or raise your voice at me, we had that talk before." he said and Picard nodded in agreement gently.

"Keep it going, because if this was the first fight, I'm not going to like what our argument turns into right now at the moment." he said and Wesley nodded as he turned it back on. **_"Well that maybe your opinion cadet, but I stand by my work."_** Geordi's double said and they nodded. "Oh no, bad word for it, you've been a ensign ever since Laxwana was on board the ship 4 years prior and I stripped you of that rank after the accident."

"The fact you lost your rank and we still treated you like we did Cadet Sito, the situation was grating on your nerves. You wanted our trust back and that was making you so moody you were lashing out for days now." Picard said as they saw his eyes narrow in anger at the title then as he answered him. **_"Read the latest paper by Dr. Vassbinder, he has brilliant new theories on repulser propulsion relays."_**

**_"He says all this stuff has become obsolete."_** he snapped and Geordi nodded. "Well I don't have to see my double's eyes to see that he's shocked at that outburst. Aside from the Bendii syndrome you never raised your voice at me like this at the time now." he said as his double answered his young friend's double.**_ "Look I don't know what's gotten into you, Wes." _**he started to say and he snapped back at him at that remark then.

**_"Do you want my help or not." _**he asked and Geordi sighed. "When like this, no I don't, I missed you and things like they were between us. When you left for the academy, but the academy took away the you I know. And Locarno did the rest, I want our bond like it was before." he said as his double finished it with a stern tone. **_"With this attitude, no absolutely not, you're dismissed." _**he said and he left the room at that.

"Well if this was you and me, Geordi just told me what the heck happened in engineering earlier at the moment." Beverly said and he nodded. **_"Captain, Admiral, we got a relay from the Cardassians, it's Macet on the radio up here."_** Jack called out over the intercom. "Got it, never mind answering the radio, beam him on board the ship, holodeck 1." Hammond said and two minutes later the said Cardassian beamed in then.

"Hello Macet, good to see you again." Picard said and he nodded gently to him. "You too Captain Picard, what is going on if you wished to speak to me in person. Rather then over the radio, and who are the eight on the bridge exactly?" he asked and he explained that. "My new members of the crew, this is their commander, they're all descended from the group that destroyed all, but 8 of the system lords." he said and the Cardassian nodded.

"To answer your second question, the man that killed your people was descended from a renegade grouping that was acting like Maxwell did, when we joined forces to stop him. Said grouping specializes in chronic paranoia, you're the last to know, but we're changing and resetting the timeline, we can trust each other this time." he said and Macet nodded in acceptance to the news gently at the reveal as he answered him then softly at that.

"You mean this time instead of our debate on command codes over his ship, you tell your new security chief to give them immediately as we join forces to stop him. If your head of security, new head of security, was descended from a soldier?" he asked and Picard nodded to him. "My new recruits for additions are all descended from soldiers and soldier/scientists in the military back in that century, the black man you saw up there."

"With the ink tattoo on his forehead happens to be descended from the ex first prime of the system lord renegades that he helped destroy. He's my new head of security, this is Tasha Yar, she's next in command and Worf is third in command now. The duo are both full lieutenant, Teal'C, he's the man sporting the tatoo on his forehead. He's a full commander, so he's giving it to you willingly now." he said and Matel nodded to him.

"I can guess they killed billions, because of this psychosis he told you when you chased him down when I was on the bridge with you." he asked and Picard nodded. "He's suffering a sleep deprived nervous breakdown, manifesting itself now. Into a full schizo effective disorder, before my technicians chief, who used to serve under him. Talked him down and we ended up arresting his ancestor by a trip to the past a few days ago."

"Turns out that they sabotaged who was supposed to my other second in command's grandfather, just to test his loyalty to their country, their friendship. As we all chose to reset the timeline, but the added bonus is that we keep our memories. So all problems that we had, we can fix, starting with the lack of trust between our peoples. Show of good faith, your subordinate, I am having a guard." he said and Macet nodded gently.

"So two each of all three positions now, command, security, medical, engineering, I understand, so the young men, the duo in red. As well as the young woman in yellow next to the duo and your new security chief, the woman in blue. And the trio next to them, they are all of the posisitions in Starfleet, as a result from my memory. And of this situation, so let me guess, the first of the duo had a twin who agreed with Maxwell."

"So he slaughtered my people, because he believed, like your ancestors, these renegade members of your government did, that our negotiations of peace, our treaty was a ruse. In giving us time to amass our forces and attack your planets, I understand now, best get this under control at the moment, I take it the 8 on the bridge, the trio in red and the quartet in gold, a woman in blue, all of them commanders are the primary team then."

"Four are descended from his, the admiral's, grandfather's best team, the woman in blue is his Chief Medical officer, and the trio with them are their friends, correct?" he asked and Hammond nodded to him. "They are, but we decided that we were traveling together, and with the captain about to become indisposed in a few days. Admiral Haden asked to me hold the position of commander here until then at the moment here."

"But the ones that know and chose the time jump to fix past mistakes were me, my best friends Jacob Carter, Danny's father, Dan, Peter Feretti, Darrel Matheson, Dillon Warren and Hank Landry, the sextet are my fellow admirals now. As well as Admirals Haden, Brand, Morrison, Quinn, Hanson, Captains Satelk, Deladier, and everyone in the room. But my best members under my command: mine, Jake' and Hank's command now."

"They are a mixture of our best officers from years 1 to 12 in their families now, and they are joining the crew from year two. All the way to when we find James Kirk, for two members of my team, said Commanders O'neill and Frasier. Along with Captain William Warner, he's joining in year one as we got a few issues to deal with that year. Reason being it's we got two time-lines frames trapped in our heads here right now for it."

"While Commanders Warren, Matheson and Feretti are staying here with Commanders Jackson, Carter and Martell for the rest of the time. And with them are, Commanders Jonas Quinn, Valerie Mal Doran and Cameron Mitchell." he said and Macet nodded in amazement and Picard looked at him in relief at the revelation. "Thank you for telling me that, I can swap offiers when I need to." he said smiling and Hammond nodded to him.

"Aside from Danny and Teal'C they get the entire 16 years under you, Jean Luc, Jack and Jane have to year 10, and the 8 have 14, So the more added back up in your case, the better what with officers coming and going every other year. And year 2 is the repeated understated crazy house in the command when you got trouble." he said and Picard nodded as the junior ensigns tried to keep from laughing and Wesley stepped forward.

"I took a guess at this, but the reason that Maxwell attacked your people, the research station and the supply ships was because of these, Lal replicate the headset." he said and said headset appeared in his hand and Macet nodded in shock to that. "If they created those with whoever put you in sickbay, I had no knowledge of this, young man. Are you..." he started to say and Wesley nodded as he finished question as Beverly smiled.

"I'm Wesley Crusher, Dr. Crusher's son, and nice to meet you." he said and the man nodded. "Nice to meet you as well alright, so with you getting your memories back, I also get mine back at the same time. If Commander O'neill had a twin or cousin, that agrees with Maxwell, then I don't doubt that this could result in trouble. Once we combine forces as I tell you they killed my people." he said and Picard nodded as they watched it.

**_"Ever since you got back you've been moody, sullen and rude, what's going on?"_** Beverly asked him sternly and they nodded. "You think I did something else that was against the rules, if I'm acting like this right now." he said and she nodded as his double said it firmly as they watched it then as he said it then. "This stress in your case is very concerning to me and I'm getting ready to ask." she said and he nodded as he said it.

**_"Nothing I just want to be left alone." _**he said and she said it firmly to that.**_ "That incident in engineering was inexcusable."_** she said and he stood up.**_ "That is my business, I don't need you to tell me how to behave."_** he said and she said it sternly. **_"I shouldn't have to you're a fourth year Starfleet cadet, you should have a level of maturity."_** she said and he snapped at her at that remark then finally.

**_"Maybe I'm sick of rules and regulations, maybe I'm sick of living up to everyone's expectations, did you ever think about that?!"_** he snapped at her and left the room and she watched him leave.**_ 'Baby, what's happened to you?'_** they heard as she watched him, he said it then. "Something's happening to me, I'm not the officer I should be, I want more, and I know I shouldn't." he said in answer to that with a sigh.

"The stress, you can't trust me anymore, I'm undergoing my trials whether I know it or not and now you go and tell the captain what's going on." he said and they nodded as he closed his eyes. "I'm close to the edge here, it's getting worse, either I stay or I leave and whatever happening we have to see what he did to pull this, and now. Alright who the hell did you impersonate to get me to drop out." he said as he drove it forward then.

"Wait, if this happened with another person, just as strong as you, we go to my conversation with whoever it was first, before we do you and dad." he said, before he realized what he just said and Picard smiled at the new title then. "Well that just changed it forever, you been trying to stay professional for years and that's the slip up. That you wanted to call me by a parental title, ever since we developed our bonds deeper."

"And that was the very beginning for us now, with your mother and me getting married in mid season one you can call me that all the time now. But Will and I are your father, to you nothing would ever change that by this point with our memories back." he said and Wesley nodded as Beverly and Will hid a smile at the slightly embarassed look on his face as he did it then gently as he activated it on that gently finally then as he did it.

"And again, just who the heck is this guy, if he is that interested in you right now." Will asked and he crossed his arms. "I'm not sure, but if he starts talking in riddles, I know he is just like Oma, answering questions with more questions. Is an annoyance, when my adult version was not in the mood for it, like I'm not in the mood for it. And I was trying to find a way to tell you I was taking a sabbatical." he said and the crew nodded gently.

"Taking a sabbatical is better then resigning as we talk things over and you return to who you used to be at the moment. And I would agree with that, you need a break for a few months and you earned it as you told us the truth. You were never in on their decision to lie to us or the enquiry at the time, hearing that. As you told us everything that fixes the damage that Locarno caused for us." Picard said and he sighed in relief at that remark.


	16. Journey's End II

**The Past Meets The Future- Changing History Part 4: The Past Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: For this chapter it picks up from where things end in 2003, as this chapter it picks up where the last story left off. As the last chapter ended with the team members finishing off the aftermath to the situation on 636. As that ends their century and enters 2369, after the truth of the accident. That killed Joshua Alberts, as Sito Jaxa and Wesley are released on probation afterwards.**

**The chapters leading into Rascals are focused on them rebuilding the bond, before the quartet get turned into children. And they, Wesley and his team decided to work out and make preparations. As they quickly prepare in case the ship gets boarded by another opponent, before their time ends now. When in their century and the time shifts get started as things open up in 1865 now.**

**With this chapter there is going to be a slight cut off and a sample of the last chapter, but this one finishes the rest of the episode Journey's End now. Only with a few added changes to the episode as they make preparations. Just to change the next episode and after at midnight at the end of the next episode.**

**The time-line resets, starting with things in the past now as everything from the civil war to WWII changes. Leading into 1950, as the Cold War and every other change now from this timeline into a fight against terrorism now.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Journey's End And Bonds Reaffirmed II**

Watching him come running into ten forward he said it quickly then.**_ "Sorry I'm late."_** he said and Beverly sighed. "Yes I'm still irritated at our conversation right now." she said as she heard her double say it.**_ "We'll talk about this later."_** she said and he nodded sighing as he sat at a empty table.**_ "Wesley Crusher?" _**he asked and Wesley nodded. **_"Yes." _**he said and the indian guide sat across him and he said it gently at that.

**_"I am Lakanta." _**he said and Wesley nodded in welcome to him then.**_ "Nice to meet you, can I get you a drink or something."_** he asked and Lakanta shook his head as he said it gently to him. **_"I have known you were coming to us for the past two years, two years ago. I went to the habak and went on a vision quest, while I was there. I saw many things, talked to many animals, many spirits."_**

**_"And I saw you."_ **he said and Wesley narrowed his eyes at that as his double said it to that. **_"I don't understand."_ **he said and the indian guide said it kindly.**_ "I know why you came to us Wesley, you want to find answers to your questions."_ **he said and Wesley stopped it at that remark. "Now that is a bit strange, he saw me on a vision quest, answers to questions I have, he knew I was coming to their planet now."

"This man is not normal, that sounds like something that the ancient that chose Colonel Jackson would say, but to rephrase that in their way. And I was thinking about this the entire time since the inquiry, thinking of taking a sabbatical. Thinking of taking a year off, and in their language that is, 'If you immediately know the candlelight is fire, then the meal was cooked a long time ago.'. Translation for us in our generation now in this case."

"If you been thinking long and hard about something, then the decision was made, before you even made it. Whoever this Indian is, he's leading me in circles instead of answers, he's answers me in questions like..., that's it." he said, slamming his hand on the table. "The Indian guide is the traveler, so you think I'm falling for it don't think so, you know the good thing about learning from the past is you don't make mistakes."

"You don't make the same mistakes twice, I'm being who I'm meant to be now, I have someone just like me aboard the ship training me in the ways if this now. I have friends and a family and you expect me to leave all that behind and for absolute power. Uh huh, don't think so, you failed buster, I'm a Starfleet officer, I'm staying with my family. On my ship, you failed in your plan." he said and the sextet nodded to the news gently to that.

As Beverly watched herself and Picard in his apartment then.**_ "I just don't know what to do anymore Jean Luc, it's like someone took my son. And left a stranger in his place."_** she said and he nodded gently to her as he answered her. **_"But in a sense, that is just what happened, Wesley left the enterprise three years ago. He was a boy and now he returns a young man and that can't be easy for a mother."_**

**_"Or a son." _**he said and she nodded sighing as she said it to him.** _"It's gone beyond the two of us."_ **she said and he noddd.** _"Yes, I heard about the incident in engeering with Geordi." _**he said and she nodded to him then as she said it._ **"Have you heard at what's happened at the Academy? I spoke to Admiral Brand today. She said his grades are dropping, that he's become remote and defensive."**_

**_"That if he's not careful, he going to wash out next term, maybe you should talk to him, Jean Luc, maybe it's the kind of thing a boy. A man needs, to discuss it with another man."_ **she said and he said it kindly to her. **_"I don't think he wants either of us to talk to him, right now."_ **he said and she said it gently. **_"But he needs help."_ **she said softly and he nodded as he gripped her hand as he said it then gently.

**_"Beverly he's got to want that help, if he doesn't, then any efforts on our part can only push him away, he need to work it out on his own."_ **he said and she sighed and nodded. "He's right mom, at this stage without someone like me, this would result in me quitting, you both helped me before, but I need someone like me. Daniel is it, he's my version of of the kid's mentor." he said and she nodded as Picard smiled softly.

"Alright let's see who he decided to use to as a way to get to you in a vision now." Picard said and he nodded as he reactivated it. "Lakanta is the alias he's using." he said and they nodded as they watched his double then. "That's a habak, it's a focal viewing point, it's like smoke hole that people used to see truths and have an epiphany." Picard said to him and he nodded to him and he watched himself drop into the hole then.

**_"This is the habak, it's a focal point for our lives, strangers are not welcome here."_** he said and Wesley crossed his arms. "If strangers are not welcome, then why'd you bring me in there, I asked you to come here you said it would be...?" he said trailing off as his double repeated the second part.**_ "When I asked to come here, you said it would be..."_** he started to say and the man answered her gently at that remark.

"I don't think we need the added conversations, with us getting the truth, we knew if we let this continue, then we lose you now. But you're my favorite student, I'm not ready to let you go, Wesley, we watched you grow up, but this character took it too far. But if Teal'C was involved this meant that while I was guarding the saucer section. Teal'C and Tasha are with the captain as the crew is back in one piece now in this, but for now."

"Never mind the added conversation, cut to the chase." Worf said with a growl then.**_ "So what do I do?"_** Wesley's double asked and the traveler answered him. **_"Make a fire then sit and wait."_** he said and his double quickly said it to that.**_ "What am I waiting for?"_** he asked and the man said it gently. **_"This is your journey Wesley, I can open the door, but only you can walk through it."_** he said and they nodded firmly to that.

"Keep it going and jump over us." Picard said and he nodded to him as he jumped over the next set of commentary then as he went to the rest of his episode. Watching as he sat in front of the fire a figure walked out then. "That, that looks like..." Picard said leaning forward over his shoulder as he got a better look. **_"Wesley."_** the figure said and his double said it. **_"Dad." _**he said and the trio straightened up at that as she said it.

"Jack, you son of a, no we're not falling for that." Beverly snapped and Picard snapped feeling his anger growing by the minute at that as he said it with a growl. "No how could you do that, I'm not having him self destruct. And by a relapse, because you dragged a memory I don't need out of the woodworks. Stay away from him, you sick bastard, son don't fall for it, don't quit on me, don't." he said feeling his heart break then at that.

As Wesley put it on pause and turned to them. "Sir, mom, calm down, this was just the tv show, I'm not leaving you, I promise, it's okay, it's okay." he said and Picard closed his eyes as he answered him. "7 years together, you're like my own now, you're like my son, I'm not losing you because of a situation like this." he said and Wesley nodded. " I love you too, Sir, I love you too." he said and Picard gave him a hug and he hugged him back.

"He wants a war over him, and he's going to get one right now." Will said with a low growl at that as they watched it further. **_"You reached the end, Wesley."_** he said and his double asked it gently. **_"The end of what?" _**he said to him and he explained that to him gently then at the question. **_"Your journey, the one you started when I left you and your mother." _**he said and Wesley crossed his arms to that remark firmly then.

"Don't want me to follow you, fine I won't, I have found a journey that is my own, I have my family, my friends, this is where I belong. But don't follow my father into that, uh huh, okay, I won't. But that's exactly your problem, pal because I'm smarter then he was, I think before I act. But in this case, I'm not having my crew torn apart, we stay together, I have a life, I'm engaged to my girlfriend now, I have a best friend, or three."

"But why should I let that go, if Jackson had stayed together with Carter, then the results would've changed the future. I can save my crew, my ship, and my friends with these powers, all I have to do is practice." he said with a growl at that remark. "Best keep that going now, because if Guinan heard a conversation like this. Then she's going to know that your catch is the same as Daniel's right now, but you're talking to your double here."

"And as if this was you right now kiddo, take it down several notches buddy, I get you here." Goldberg said and the rest of the engineering team chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Issues of dealing with your past and present, we can't know too much about our future, but the loophole in that is by these movies. And these tv shows that way we can learn and change what sequences are needed." Wesley said gently as Will said it.

"No not the end, just the beginning right now, my best friend can teach him, but he doesn't have to leave Starfleet just to learn this stuff. Wes, just relax, see if you can move anything." he said and Wesley nodded to him as he closed his eyes and he heard a surprised shout. " Uh whatever I did, it won't happen twice, so put me down please." They heard from Joseph Ronson and he heard a sigh of relief at that and hid a chuckle.

" Sorry Joe, didn't mean to do that, just flexing my mental muscles right now." he said and the man nodded bemused as he answered him. "I get that, but next time do that when alone in the room and not surrounded by us, would you please." he said and Wesley nodded. "At least it wasn't the fork getting launched across the room by accident." Sarah said and Ronson nodded in agreement to that thought gently bemused.

"I thought you were working downstairs, Joe?" he asked and the man smiled. "I was retrofitting our holodecks for the next week, before the timeline resets at the moment. Adding new programs and a few other things, this way, when we start a second time, all the updates that are in the system are ready to go. As we're now dealing with the ship acting like a smaller version to Atlantis later." he said and Wesley smiled at his idea then.

"But science and training expeditions, we can still do it, as, if the tribe is the first people we start with, as Commander Jackson's my tutor. I'm on a training mission, to become a human traveler, but the higher planes don't get involved in the lower. But the loophole there is they can if they're both from the same planes. And they never ascended, that's what this is, he's training me to ascend." Wesley said and they nodded gently to him.

"So my grandfather Jack Robert Crusher, to my namesake, and it went down the generations from my namesake to me in the male bloodline. I'm descended from a bloodline that carries the ancient Gene and Commander Jackson is too. I need him, he's me, as an adult, he can train me, alright freeze it, Lal show us the movie series focused on something similar to this." he said and a movie title card with six movies appeared.

"Uh let's see, the boy's origins, when his mentor found him, he found his future wife, the Jedi masters that trained him and then appeared the alter ego to their group's religion. Lal drag it down to the end of the movie when this parasite realized the amount of power the boy had, what did he say to him?" Picard asked and the lines flickered until it stopped on it and he read it out for himself and the group gently as they nodded then.

"And you, we will watch your career with great interest.'. Translation is as close to what the traveler told us as possible." he said and Will nodded as he counteracted that remark sternly as he said it then to that firmly. "'Yes we know that, we all know he's gifted, that's very apparent to all of us, but what he doesn't need now. Now that he just pulled it off, on what some think is the impossible, is having his abilities and title thrown at him."

"And every time he turns around, and his education in the case on the ship is up to his mother, me, the captain, the committee. Or the rest of the crew here, and you're not family so stay out of our business. As his mother left me in charge of him, and this is family business and you're not family so as of this moment. Just stay the hell away from him your excellency, you're off limits." he said and Sarah nodded as she answered him.

"Best jump over my debate with you when I told you our given orders and go right to your fight with the captain over this. If it was meant to prevent a fight breaking out between the Cardassians and the tribe that helps. So my team and I don't end up in the middle of it here." Worf said and Picard shook his head. "No do both of us, Wesley, because what Nechayev pulled could also have damaged our bonds as well now."

"If this is the same argument that Jackson had with Hammond, before they got the truth thrown in their faces regarding the Eurondans. It's enough this just barely tore apart our bonds, but you still felt like you had to keep proving yourself to us. But the sarcophagus and Euronda was him, they framed him for a mental breakdown. And his morals, and the Novas did the very same thing to you." he said and Wesley nodded as he did it then.

"Add the final argument and you're reasoning to quit the academy training and that's everything, plus the realization that you reached the level they wanted." Beverly added and he nodded as he activated it then. As they saw him walking out Worf walked over to him. **_"Are you alright Mr. Crusher?" _**he skied and Wesley's double nodded to him.**_ "I'm fine Worf." _**he said and he nodded as he looked at a woman on his team.

**_"Lay out a confinement beam trace around the southeastern side of the village, be discreet, we do not wish to alarm these people." _**he said and Picard sighed. "Here it comes, there's the fact I'd normally never do this, but that's it, I'm not putting up with Nechayev's decisions any longer. Haden's my direct superior, my order come directly from him, and I'm getting them right now." he said at that response gently.

"And you won't have to now, my grouping is the same as the joint chiefs, so we take it to the federation, the president, IOA and over rule it right now. As they go under Cardassian rule and Wesley takes a sabbatical from school as he and Danny. They take 11 months in traveling around the galaxy and with supplies to last them 2 years between them. On a sort of father/son camping trip." Hammond told him and Macet smiled at the alternative.

"We lose one planet from the federation, but we keep the peace this way, it's now a win/lose situation, we lose one and we win one. As though we lost a single planet in the federation, we never lost what mattered more in our eyes, and said. That was our prize pupil and surrogate brother and son, in our eyes and your stepson in your and Beverly's cases now, Sir." Will said and he noded in agreement as they watched the ensign say it.

**_"Yes Sir."_** Ensign Harris said with a sigh as she quoted her double then. "I don't blame you for that annoyed tone, none of us wanted to do this, but it's trying to prevent a fight now in this. But if it doesn't switch from the fight between the Cardassians, and to us and someone's going to get shot." Greyson said in response to that and they nodded. "That's why I possibly did that, so we don't have them killing each other at the moment."

"Once I heard the direct orders, but this crossed a line, we're taking sides in a situation that's none of our business. They got to work this out on their own and before that gets us caught in the middle. Because we're doing more harm then good, at the moment here right now. Jackson realized the exact same thing, but their planet is in flames and we're offering gasoline, so how does that help." he asked and Picard crossed his arms then.

"It doesn't and you saw this in the same way, Jackson was right all along, during Euronda and in the end you quit and at the academy. After the truth got thrown in our faces, this was a damn set up, the traveler, Nechayev and the Cardassians. They were in this together, keep it going, we're finishing this situation so we can rearrange it now between us." he said and Wesley nodded as he reactivated it at his double's remark at that.

**_"Worf, what are you doing."_** his double asked him and he explained that. **_"We are laying transporter coordinates for a security permeated. It may be necessary to remove these people by force."_** he said and they saw his double look at him in shock. **_"Worf, we can't do this, these people deserve better then to be taken from their homes." _**Wesley said and Worf shook his head at that as he answered him then gently.

**_"I understand, but now is not the time or place to talk about this."_** he said completing the remark that was at the cut off. "Yeah and when is, you want this turning into a shoot out right now, it's like the alter reality stories in the Stargate novels. Before the show was created, Lal book 1 after the movie." he said and a minute later they saw a similar argument break out between them, before Jackson's double lead them in a strike.

"Yeah and now I get the point, I'm a medical doctor and this is a case of peace keeper and to prevent a riot. Or someone on our side from getting shot once they realize the group's are caught in the middle at the moment. But we're the soldiers connected to the tribe and the general in charge just started something. The Cardassians, they're the mining company and the tribe is the Abydonians." Beverly said in response to that firmly.

**_"Do you know what they're trying to do, they're preparing to beam you away and take you to their ship. You're not going to let them are you?" _**Wesley's double called out and they heard the automatic response from one of the members of the tribe. **_"No we won't, leave now!"_** the man snapped at the security detail. "Alright that's enough of this, I see the same situation right now beginning to develop right now."

"The final argument now, with my being, back then a colonel and you're just a cadet, and this is enough to annoy me right now at the moment after I got you back up here. So hit that portion, but leave out the next portion with me and the Gul on board that ship." he said and Wesley activated it then. **_"Inexcusable, you defied the orders of a ranking officer on the scene, you put the lives of the entire team in jeopardy."_**

**_"And you made an already tense situation worse, your actions reflect badly on this ship and this crew. Now I want an explanation, Mister Crusher, and I want it now!"_ **Picard's double snapped at him as Wesley stood at parade rest then. "Well this reminds of me when you busted us." Wesley said and he nodded to him. "Indeed, and it's clear that 3 years separation only made it worse now, you wanted my trust back."

"Had my double calmed down at looked at the real reason you chose sides he's going to see you did this just to protect the team. But whoever did this episode really screwed up now, because, no matter a good deed, it's just shredding the bonds further between us. And till you quit on me and drop out of the academy, it's clear that whoever wrote up this episode doesn't realize the emotional side effects now of being the only teenager."

"To young adult that's this gifted or the only teenager on the senior staff or the cast now, fortunately they were useful for something at least. And just to prevent the same mistakes twice, we discussed this repeatedly and you're home for three years so problem solved." he said and Wesley nodded to him gently to that._ **"What you're doing down there is wrong, these people are not some random group of colonists."**_

_**"They're a unique culture that predates the federation and Starfleet."**_ he said Picard's double said it sternly._ **"That does alter the fact that my orders are to." **_he started to say and Wesley stepped in then.** _"I know admiral Nechayev gave you and order, and as did the council, but it's still wrong."_ **he said and they sighed at that.**_ "Captain listen to me a second, please, but you recall our learning strategy."_**

**_"Learn from the past to create a better future, you taught me that, it's happening again. And we're simulating what nearly caused Jackson to quit the Stargate program. Direct orders without looking at the consequences, we do this and it's like we're throwing gas on an inferno already out of control. Our direct orders are we don't go getting involved without knowing the who, what."_**

**_"Where, why and when, but Starfleet policy dictated non interference, and_**** _don't fight others battles for them_. _And that's what Nechayev wants you to do, we can't do this, otherwise we're doing more harm then good right now. We're breaking our own policies by this order."_ **Wesley said as he added that to the tape deck then firmly and Picard nodded in agreement to his thoughts gently at that remark.

"And that just goes to show how much you truly learned from us, Starfleet policies, we go against policies and we're no better then the NID. Thank you for telling us that right now at the moment, but when you describe this like that. It just demonstrates that when a cadet teaches the mentor the partnership in bonds was directly in target. And I never been more proud of you son, nicely done son." he said, squeezing his shoulder then.

"Yeah and for years you made the correct decisions, but now they're asking you to go against your own morality and I'm trying to head that off. Because to the tribe leader, it's a matter of old blood and at the moment matters of the situation. It's the civil war all over again, but you're from France, and their tribe was with the English." Wesley said and he nodded as he got the point gently at the remark as he looked at him gently then.

"So you heard the conversation between me and the tribe leader?" he asked and Wesley nodded. "I did, if your ancestor was the one that did it, he feels like this is the second in 700 years that you forcibly remove him and his people from their land. She's asking you to do it again, but in her and the NID's eye's, it's you do it or she will. And she and her coalition will kill them all if they resist." he said and he nodded with a furious look then.

"Blast it, why didn't I see that coming, their tribe was descended from the Iroquois, and my country was side with their tribal enemies back 1863. To the tribe leader it's like I'm doing it again and the civil war just 508 years prior to this right now. But that catch, my double doesn't realize his next words seal your fate in quitting at the academy." he said and as his double finished his remark sternly then as he looked at Wesley's double.

**_"That decision is not yours to make cadet, I don't know what's gotten into you lately and right now, I really don't care. But I will tell you this: as long as you wear this uniform you will obey every order you're given. And you will conform to Starfleet regulations and rules of conduct, is that clear."_** he snapped and they watched as Wesley's eyes hardened at that remark as he answered him.

**_"Yes Sir, it is, but I won't be wearing this uniform any longer."_** he said as he removed his communicator and they saw Picard double's eyes barely widen at that. "It wasn't for 18 months it's right after I blew your trust. But you told me that we had a duty to the truth." Wesley said at that and Picard nodded. "You should have altered the remark." Picard said sternly to his double as he realized just who he sounded like then.

**_"I'm resigning from the academy." _**he said as he put it on the table firmly. **_"As I'm resigning, I think it's time for the truth to come out now. But I was never in on their plan to cover up the accident, in total honesty now. I told them our only chance at staying at the academy was by coming forward. But they were too afraid to and then when you made your threat to them, through me, Sir."_**

**_"I told him that truth after he decided to call you liar, which is what I would never do, I'd never turn on you at the time. I wanted to come forward right from the start, but if you just given me the chance to say it. I would have told you everything and the real truth, is I was a double agent. All that time, I'm a double agent, they kept delaying me until you figured it out and that was it."_**

**_"The damage was done, but you remember what you once told me just after the accident, Sir, the first duty. Well I wanted to come forward right from the beginning, Sir. I warned them that the second you figured it out, that they were screwed. I was going to tell you before you dismissed me, that I'm a double agent, I'm working for you."_ **he said and Picard's double froze up at that news.

**_"But the first duty, I can't deny my place in my truths, but now you're asking me to deny who you trained me to become. Duty to the truth, I was an undercover agent, for you, they sabotaged me all that time. The Novas are NID, I'm not a Nova, I'm a Gamma I can't do that, do you understand now. Do you understand just who you truly sound like, you sound like Hammond."_**

**_"Just before he got the truth thrown in his face about Euronda, what's the other part you always used to tell me, huh what. Learn from the past to create a better future, but if you can't remember your own lessons. And since I was 15, what's the point of staying, what's the point, I'm resigning, from the academy."_ **he said and left the room at that as Picard's double picked it up and closed his eyes.

"By denying his truth, it sealed my decision in stone, you taught me duty to the truth, I can't lie to myself, I can't. But you and the committee are asking me to go against everything you trained me to be." Wesley told him and he nodded. "I think my double is starting to feel like a failure of a mentor now that yours dropped out at the moment. But I would never talk to you like this after year two, we've been planning this for months."

"To just prepare for what's coming it's we've been planning on things for 3 years, but that's not going to happen." He said in response to that as Beverly sighed. "Alright last and final step, our conversation and leading into the shootout right, if he was waiting for you to do it, but the traveler. He told us never tell you what he told Jean Luc, regarding you and he told me before this started right now." she said and he nodded gently to her.

"It was probably better I made this decision now, now rather then later, I was getting ready to go on sabbatical and Daniel was taking me with him. But the first planet we're starting with to make my powers stronger was on this planet. So you knew I wasn't just abandoning my career, but I neeed a break right now at the time. Like the kid on the movie, he needed a break and if his mentor decided to take him with him."

"Then he never would have broke and turned to the darkside, as his parental mentor told him the truth, there was no need to sell his soul to the devil, he had found the power needed to save her. But no fate, 'the future is not set, there is no fate, but what we make for ourselves.'. he does nothing and she lives. He tries to save her by using this lunatic and she dies, it's the same for me now." he said and she nodded in agreement then.

As he moved it to his quarters as he was packing up.**_ "Why are you doing this?" _**her double asked and he said it gently. **_"I told you, Starfleet isn't for me."_** he said and she caught him by the arm as she said it. **_"Look, I may not be able to stop you from throwing away your entire life. But you're going to at least explain the reason, you owe me that much."_ **She said and he sighed as he told her the truth then gently.

**_"I saw dad today, he told me not to follow him." _**he told her and she gasped.** "You what?" **she said and he said it then.** _"I was participating in an Indian ritual and I had a vision, and Dad came to me. And told me not to follow him, he told me and thst I had to find my own path." _**he told her and she sighed. "If it wasn't for the fact we know that they can get into our heads, I'd have this reaction to that remark."

"But it's adding on to that conversation right now, I want the real truth to why you been this moody and aside from what you just said right now." Beverly said, regarding that remark and he nodded. **_"Is that what this is about, a vision told you to leave the academy and you're just packing up your bags?"_** she said and he shook his head. **_"No, no it's more then that, but I knew for a long time I had to do this."_**

**_"But I just never been able to admit it to myself."_ **he told her and she said it gently.** _"But you always said that being at the academy was the greatest thing that ever happened to you."_ **She said and he turned around as he told her the truth. **_"That was before the accident, the enquiry and I lost your trust, mom. But the truth is I never was involved in that cover up, I wanted to come forward and tell you."_**

**_"And right from the start, I'm a double agent, I've been trying to tell you that for months, if you just given me the chance to call a retrial. You'd know that at the time, but first that, I lose both your trust and the captain's. And that did it now, but as time went on and graduation got closer. I started feeling really depressed, I thought it was the workload and the stress of being away_**

**_"And from home, but it wasn't, and it didn't go away, it just got worse."_ **he said and she nodded as she answered. _**"Why didn't you say anything?" **she asked and he sighed.** "I didn't want to disappoint you, or Captain Picard, or my friends, you guys were all so proud of me." **_he said and she sighed. **_"I'd be proud of you no matter what you were doing, I love you Wesley."_** she said and he nodded to her.

**_"I know mom, I guess the truth was I was just afraid of disappinting myself, which I did when I did that. When at the inquiry as they forced me into joining in their lies at the time, I never lied to you before and this was the real problem. I can't do that twice now right now, I never questioned the fact I'd be in Starfleet, but when dad said not follow him, it just made so much sense."_**

**_"Everything is so clear."_ **he said and she sighed at that.** _"Maybe it was partly my fault, we didn't realize the type of pressure we were putting on you. To be exactly what we wanted you to be at the time." _**She said and he nodded.** _"I don't blame you at all, it was my decision, it always has been." _**he told her and she nodded as she answered him gently at that remark as she looked at him then.

**_"You know that alien from Tau Ceti, the one that could control warp fields with his mind?" _**she asked and he nodded.**_ "The traveler?" _**he said, supplying the name and she nodded. _**"He told Captain Picard a long ago that were special, like Mozart, and that were destined for something quite different the rest of us, maybe this is the first step." **_she said and Hammond crossed his arms at that as he answered that.

"That was to get him special treatment, he would have been better off, if you told him what you just said, like my grandfather, Jake and Daniel's grandparents are going to. You know he's gifted, that's very apparent to you, but what he doesn't need here. Right now, is having his powers or his title thrown at him every time he turns around. And this is family business and he's not family, so starting now, stay the hell away from us."

"He's's off limits." Hammond said and she nodded. "With the fact that my grandfather, and the joint chiefs grandfathers are in our heads. We can set the trap for Nechayev and her coalition and let them walk right into it, any means necessary. 'If they give you trouble, kill them all.'. Not going to happen, as I am returning to the ship, before we hit this episode Jean Luc." he added and Picard nodded in relief at the news gently at that.

"As we expose our traveler." he said to him as they heard Wesley's recorded voice say it then.**_ "I love you mom."_** he said and she hugged him tightly. "That's part of it, I'm this close to graduation and it's a choice of what's best for me now right after the traveler. Well instead of going with him, I'm taking a sabbatical for a year and finish up as I returned to the ship after we get it repaired." he said as he said it to the duo then gently.

"The traveler had effectively put so much pressure on me right now, that I decided enough was enough, I need a sabbatical or at the very least try again in a few years. But with being my parents and the quartet my godparents, you're making that very clear." he said and she nodded. "Well thank god for the loophole in that truth here at the moment, if not for our counterparts in their century, we never would have caught it in time."

"But the people of the timeline couldn't understand what to do with your character, after the traveler came into the picture. So they sabotaged you until you leave and you make a reappearance in a few years after, which would be around the time. Now Will and Deanna get married and the five of us and you were at the wedding. And as you now had the insignia of lieutenant junior grade, so we just take pressure off you and that's it."

"But our current space in time is that you've scored so highly in the no winner test, or the other tests we gave you, that's enough to get you into advanced training. Though now it's onto the honesty test, and the accident is that test, we're looking at things. But survival, bonding test, the no winner and of course the honesty test. It's a matter of preparing for the duration right now, but 3 1/2 years of training we spend that time."

"In refresher courses of everything we did so far, but the survival test we take a line off that from normal training and do it. By going through each planetary environment, match your supplies to the correct environment and as team leader. You know that though we're watching from the engineering room, we decided to put your skills to the test. As 2 of 5 members of your team are set, Jake and Lal, before we get the girls now next."

"And with them, Josh and Billy next now." Picard said and she smiled as she ended it at that. "No kidding, with the entire set of our grandparenrs in our heads, we can just play act this for the Trust and the Traveler. As my alternative to resigning from the academy is taking a much needed sabbatical as I get what has to be said out of me. But to you and mom, you're relieved I never quit." he said and Picard and Will both nodded, smiling.

"Well instead of him, it's Daniel that I am leaving you with, so you can get a much needed break, he's your mentor, but these characters never play fair at the moment. Daniel I trust, he's like my younger brother, like Will is, but when I left, I knew you were happy with the boys, the trio and your father. They took care of you, and I knew you were safe and you were happy at the time." she said and he and Wesley nodded smiling.

"We just add the fight between them and then add Daniel to the image as he says it to him, but 'Never, I will never join your kind. You failed friend, I have a mentor already, my mentor has trained me for seven years. I love him like a brother and father rolled into one, he is my mentor, in the ways of these powers. But I will not stand by while my friends, my family, are endanger.'." Wesley said, quoting it then and his parents smiled.

"Add that, and then we add Daniel to the image with you both back in civilian clothes as you head for the planet. As you guys, instead of using the transporter, you packed a jumper with your supplies and you're on vacation and study sabbatical. And for 10, near 11 months now, before you come home, when Worf gets promoted." Picard said and he nodded, smiling to him as the trio went into a three way hug then as he looked at him.

"I meant it, you are my father now, he, Jack, abandoned me, you and Will were here, I moved on with you." he said and Picard nodded softly as he gripped the back of his neck as he hugged him tightly. "I love you too son, I'm not letting you now, he wants you, he's going through us to get you now. But this crossed a serious line at the moment here, to keep from losing you, it's a case of going on sabbtical and you're with Daniel."

"And until the end of that season, before Worf's promotion to Lieutenant Commander now." he said and Wesley nodded to him gently at that. "George, we're declining in Miles transferring to Deep Space 9, we need everyone here, so the show says he transferred. But in reality, he's here and the same is said Worf as well, I'm keeping my original crew members here." he said and Hammond nodded as they restarted it at that gently.

Watching, they nodded. "Oh boy, here we go, the second in command of their tribe is afraid to have me end up in the middle here." he said and Worf crossed his arms. "Not that I blame him, you nearly did before after Q put us on that planet at the time." he said and Picard and Will nodded in agreement. **_"You shouldn't be here Wesley."_** Wasaka said and he quickly looked at him.**_ "Why?" _**he asked and Worf looked behind him.

"Aw crap." Lieutenant Commander David Jenson said and Will nodded. "Oh not good." he said as they saw several members of the tribe had arrested the Cardassians that were there. **_"Get down!"_** one of the indians shouted and Wesley looked behind him to see what was what going on. **_"Bring them over here!"_** Wasaka shouted and Worf quickly turned back to him at that as he said it to the man with a gentle, but firm tone at that.

**_"Why have you arrested these men?"_** he asked and Wasaka looked at him. **_"This is not their world, they have no right to be here."_** he said and Worf said it firmly. **_"The terms of the treaty give them the right to survey the planet."_** he said and Wasaka snapped at him. **_"We don't recognize this treaty."_** he snapped and Wesley quickly said it, and Picard nodded as he quickly said it to that remark gently at that news.

"You may be on sabbatical, but you can still give orders as a civilian and the son of my CMO, let alone you being my stepson in the next timeline. So junior head and you're my junior advisor at the moment, so add that to the clip. And as we're changing the storyline from here." he said and Wesley nodded firmly as he looked at Worf. **_"Call my father, this could turn into a bloodbath, Worf." _**he said and Worf nodded quickly to him.

**_"Worf to Picard, an armed group of indians has taken two of the Cardassians prisoner, the situation is turning volatile."_** he said and Picard nodded as, thinking fast, they watched Wesley pull something out of his pocket and get it on his shirt. **_"Captain, Cadet Crusher reporting in, I arrived in time." _**he said and Picard jerked at that news in shock as he answered him quickly at that remark as he looked at Will.

**_"Wesley what are you doing down there?!" _**he said quickly and Wesley explained that gently. **_"Sir, listen to me, this is and was the reason I tried to step in earlier, to prevent a riot from turning into a shootout. But I arrived in time to see several members of the tribe have taken two of the Cardassians prisoner. I fixed my back up communicator, the one that got damaged during Etana."_**

**_"I think this was the point that the traveler had in mind, force me into a position of using my powers, something this dire. And in desperation, just let loose to prevent anyone from getting hurt or worse."_** he said and Picard nodded as he answered him then.**_ "See if you can talk them down before this turns into a shootout, boys."_** he said and the duo nodded as Wesley made his decision then.

**_"Sir, consider my last decision, before I came down, taken back, after this mission, I'm going on sabbatical. But I rescind my decision to resign, from the academy, effective immediately."_** he said and Picard and Will nodded in relief to hear that news as he watched his stepson as he got ready to say it to the indian gently. "Well that's a real relief to hear, after everything we been through together at the time."

"To us: your mother, the captain, Deanna and I, let alone, Data, Geordi and Worf, this would be worth the slight break as I know. That you're with Daniel and Tasha on sabbatical till the movie, regarding us finding Captain Kirk starts now." Will said and Picard nodded in agreement as he watched his double say it. **_"Acknowledged, just be careful, Mister Crusher."_** he said to him and he nodded as he answered him gently.

**_"Aye Sir."_** he said as he looked at the Indian gently to say it. **_"Look there is no reason for violence we can talk about this right now, just put it away."_** he said and Worf nodded in agreement as he said it gently to Wasaka. **_" I can not allow you to take these men prisoner."_** he said and the indian snapped back at him.**_" You have no authority here!"_** he snapped, before they heard a struggle break out at that remark.

Looking up, they saw several men and Cardassians struggling for a weapon, which keeps going off as several other join in then and he quickly shouted it out. **_"No!"_** he called out as the blast hit a Cardassian and he collapsed, as the image froze up. "Whoa, I'd say acts of desperation were enough to freeze frame that image. But that is going too far at the moment." Geordi said and Picard and Beverly both nodded to that remark in shock.

As Lakanta stepped forward at that. "Yeah he's not human, only a being with that type of power is immune to the effects. So that means he's one of three things in beyond powerful beings: 1) a Q, 2) an Ancient or 3) a Traveler prodigy." Barnfield said and Nagel crossed her arms at that. "Or 4) the traveler himself, and he was waiting for this moment to come right now." she said as Wesley looked around in shock then at this reveal.

As Lakanta moved forward then and Wesley said it to him.**_ "What happened, did you do this?"_** he asked and Lakanta said it gently. **_"I didn't do anything, you did." _**he said and Wesley looked at him in shock. **_"I did?"_** he repeated and Lakanta nodded. **_"You pulled yourself out of their time, you took the first step."_** he said and Wesley repeated that remark in shock as he said it then to him and they crossed their arms.

**_"My first step to where?" _**he said and the man smiled.**_ "To a higher plane of existance, a new way of thinking." _**he said and then they heard a shout. **_"A way that transcends everything I taught you so far, but unloading your emotions. And to your mother, that was holding you back, son, you did it finally."_** they heard as Daniel removed his hood at the same time then as he revealed his face.

**_"Daniel!"_** he called out in relief as he saw him dressed in a set of Ancient's robes as he thought over to what he just said.**_ 'Transcends anything he taught me, but then that would mean, that's it..., I finally let loose what I should've said. And when I was getting ready to leave for the academy, to get them to treat me normal. Like everyone else, no special treatment.' _**he thought as Daniel moved forward.

**_"Stay away from him, Lakanta."_** Daniel said as he walked to Wesley and he sighed in relief. **_"One heck of a shock huh kiddo, to release it completely, you got to be willing to let go now. But you made the transition from normal practice human ancient to full finally."_** he said and Wesley nodded in relief as he hugged his mentor and Beverly smiled as he looked at him gently smiling at him as they both turned.

**_"So that wasn't you, either of you, it was me?"_** he said and Daniel nodded to him then.**_ "Yes that was you, and you buster, the way you said that to him earlier, you saw him coming for two years. So just reveal yourself, you helped it along, but, unlucky for you, Josh is alive. Just admit it, you're pretending to be onimpetant, but once again all this shows is total arrogance, I see this."_**

**_"All the time, but sure give him a path to all kinds of power, at a price, he can never see his family again. Uh uh, not going to happen, I've been training him, from the second we regained our memories."_** he said with a stern look at the indian/traveler, as he looked at Wesley with love in his eyes. **_"But cub, instead of just leaving the school, if you decided this yourself, right now and told them."_**

**_"A learning expedition works better for this, 10 to 11 months sabbatical, we'll be back in time for the last situation on the line, for this year. But year long sabbatical as we make you even more powerful then you were before. But our counterparts can't get involved in the lower planes of existance. As humanoid ancients, we can go between the realms and protect others now, Wesley."_**

**_"Everything I taught you so far was basic training, from the day we met, well now the matter is being able to become so much more. As you were trascending between realms when your mother got trapped in the void. Don't force the power, let it come forward, I know you're no slouch at your studies here. But honestly, in my eyes, this was a need of a break that is father/son time now."_**

**_"But you earned that break, for right now, it's us and Tasha, as the rest of the team stays with the crew. But you never lost us or our trust, it's going to be okay, you had to say the words that were holding you back. Once you did that you freed yourself up to taking this step, advanced training starts. After you complete this mission, I can take you further in your powers now, Wes."_**

**_"After 11 months we come home and we help deal with the ship, but you been doing great ever since. I know you had doubts, you felt like you failed us by playing double agent, but you never failed us. You did what you had to do, the first duty, remember everything you once thought, that Jack abandoned you. The team, the crew, we would never leave you, kiddo, me, the captain."_**

**_"Will, we're not going anywhere, it's going to be okay, you had to get that out of you, say what you were really feeling. Tired of rules of regulations, tired of living up to everyone's expectations, that's what's holding you back. You're trying to live up to everything we want you to be, everything. But what's best for you and what's best for you is you taking a 3/4's of the year off now."_**

**_"Just rest and when you're ready, you return and finish the job now, but this is what's best for you. Scared to disappoint us, disappoint yourself, I understand, the traveler put too much pressure on you. But what's best now is you take 3/4's of the next year off to rest, then finish it." _**he said and Wesley nodded as he hugged him then and Daniel tightened his arms around him smiling as he looked at him.

Pressing his forehead to his, they closed their eyes and Beverly smiled at that. "Same as Deanna, my mentor, best friend and the closest thing to another big brother that I have. Why let that go, if my double was smart, he would have tested the link to check, instead of allowing that character to get to him, well I'm doing that. I'm free finally, with Daniel as my mentor, I'm free at last now." he said and she smiled happily at him like this.

As the character said it then to him. **_"I don't understand, what is this, as he already gave me the answer without the riddles involved in the question."_** he said and they watched the indian answered him with a gentle smile. "Oh boy, he sees that with Danny, you get a straight answer without the riddles involved in the answers. But with him, you just get more irritated at the moment." Hammond said smiling to that response.

As he said it with a bemused chuckle at that remark.**_ "You found a new beginning for yourself, the first step on a journey that few humans will ever take." _**he said and Daniel crossed his arms then.**_ "Reason being is they, like you, had severe doubts in their life, my grandfather doubted he was worthy of this power. Before she, that is Oma Desala, now, forced him to look at his achievements and his failures."_**

**_"But in the end he decided that this could be a good journey as he learned plenty, before coming home after a year. Before his powers came back, but unfortunately for you buster, we both have our memories of that timeline. The timeline was reset, and you're looking at a couple officers right now. And that though looking like we're 21 to 35, in physical appearance, in reality."_**

**_"We're 20 to 37 1/2 here and the good thing about loopholes in learning about our futures. Said is our ancestors already created it for us, we were waiting for this moment to come like you were. Unfortunately for you at the moment right now."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he looked at the indian.**_ "Who are you?" _**he asked and he changed at that as his mask faded away to reveal a familiar face to him then.

**_"The Traveler."_** Wesley said in shock and he nodded to him gently as he answered him then as he looked at Daniel, before looking at him then. **_"I waited a long time for this moment to come, Wesley."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he felt his annoyance starting to grow. **_"So all those things I saw in the habak, my father, his words to me, that was your doing?" _**he said and the traveler said it gently to him at that.

"Don't bother Traveler, he has a mentor already." Beverly said firmly to that remark. **_"I merely opened the door for you, what you experienced was from your own mind, your own spirit, if you wish. I hoped that you would open your mind to new possibilities, and you did, you pulled yourself out of time, don't you see. You evolved to a new level, you're ready to explore places where thought._**

**_"And energy, combine in _****_ways that you can't even imagine, and I will be your guide, if you like." _**he said and Wesley looked at Daniel, Worf and the security that was with them at that remark softly. "The next answer says he's just like Oma right now." Hammond said crossing his arms then. **_"What about them, I can't just leave them."_** he said and the traveler looked at the group with a slightly dismissive look at that.

**_ "They must find their own destinines Wesley, it is not our place to interefere." _**he said and Wesley said it quickly.**_ "But." _**he started to say and the traveler finished gently. **_"Have faith in their abilities to solve their problems on their own."_** he said and Wesley nodded as he said it firmly to him at that. **_'We're getting involved in a war we know nothing about, against an enemy we know nothing about.'_**

**'_Is that the best way to get their technology, yes, but is it the right think to do.'. No it's not, yes, that's it now, a simple solution to a very volatile situation I can stop this argument over the planet, but we have to make a sacrifice. Win/lose situation, we lose Dorvan V from the Federation, but my parents. My parents and my friends, they never lost me too.' _**they heard as he answered him firmly.

**_"Oh I do, but the reason is because we worked as one for five years, before I left for school and my friend's clone was killed. But you know what I come to realize, it's that Jack abandoned my mother and me. And left my stepfather beyond guilt ridden, I have a family, and friends, up there. And my place, my place is with them, but nice try, you tried, but it never worked at the moment."_**

**_"Never, because I had a mentor long before I met you, I will never join your kind, you failed friend. I have a mentor already, my mentor has trained me for seven years, I love him. And like a brother and father rolled into one, he is my mentor, in the ways of these powers. But I will not stand by while my friends, my family, are endanger, never, so forget it, he is my mentor, I am staying."_**

**_"Staying with him, my family, my friends, I know my path, and it's the journey I started on from the day we met, I am a Starfleet officer." _**he said and the traveler nodded sadly to that. "You better put the added emphasis in there, as the bonds of family and friends is far stronger then evil or in this case, absolute power. As Absolute power corrupts absolutely now, you win that test, you won, whatever these warriors call it."

"That was your trial by whatever and you won, you're free of that finally now." Hammond said, smiling with a stern smirk at the traveler as Daniel said it with a firm smile. **_"You should have considered from the second you saw me with him. And it is said that sometimes the bonds, 'of family and friends', are stronger. Far stronger then the chance to throw everything you have away, us: his friends and family."_**

**_"But his counterpart now, he had the very same thing said that you said about Wesley, but he never tested his link to the man that trained his son next. Two characters with the same surname, one was seduced to the darkside, the other held firm, that's this now, as we tested the link before you arrived. The bond is what saved him in the end, and he's being everything we trained him to be."_**

**_"But I love my students like brother and father, a mentor, all rolled into one, he needs me, so nice try, you failed, he's staying with us now." _**Daniel said and the traveler nodded as he faded away at that remark before Wesley looked behind him and said it to Daniel. **_"Daniel, can we stop this, before we lose anyone on both sides?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded to him as he looked up and made a fast decision at that.

**_"We can, but we got to make it fast right now." _**he said to him gently and Wesley nodded to him. "Nice touch, that was excellent, you finally unloaded what had to be said there and those words were what needed to be said now. To me and to Deanna, emotional healer and physical, what had to be said was unloaded to me. Before Daniel revealed you made the transition." Beverly said smiling and he nodded smiling to her.

"She's right, at times you need to say what has to be said right now, but that choice was for the best, you never resigned. Just taking a step back and then you finish out the term even stronger then before now. But that's like what my grandmother said at the time, that you are frustrated to living up to everyone's expectations. And you need a break from the rules now as you return to civilian life." Sarah Hailey said to him and he nodded.

"Alright let's keep it going." Picard said smiling gently and they nodded to him.**_ "Captain go to red alert, this could turn into a severe shoot out. I recommend immediate withdrawal and right now, before this gets worse. We have to let them do this on their own, but win one/lose one, we lose a single federation planet. But we keep what matters more right now, to us, at the moment, as a result here."_**

**_"Wes just jacked into his powers completely here and froze the scene in it's tracks, several people got into a fight over a phaser and a Cardassian got hit. Before it could get worse, Wes froze the scene in it's tracks the only ones not infected by the sudden freeze up are me, him. And our mysterious Indian guide, said not an indian at all, but the traveler." _**he said Picard nodded to that in shock.

**_"Acknowledged."_** he said and it switched to what was going on, on the bridge.**_ "The Cardassian ship is powering it's weapons and it's transporters."_** Will said and Picard nodded as Cardassian Gul, Gul Evek said it then, before he could say it, one of his subordinates, Telek called out over the radio to him at that.**_ "This is the Vetar to Gul Evek, our troops are under attack, they are requesting immediate assistance."_**

**_"What are your orders?"_** he asked and Picard quickly looked at him then. **_"Evek the last war caused mass destruction and cost millions of lives. Don't send our peoples down that same path again, not like this. Now the future lies in your hands right now, give us one last chance for peace."_** he said and before Evek could answer, they heard a fast response from Evek's second aboard the ship at that news.

**_"Gul Evek, what are your orders, can we open fire?"_** he asked and Evek quickly answered him. **_"Vetar, lock on to our troops on the surface and beam them aboard."_** he said and he quickly said it to that. **_"But Sir, they're being fired upon."_** he said and Evek snapped it out. **_"Those are my orders, carry them out." _**he said sternly and he said it gently. "Yes Sir." he said and Picard said it gently to his own crew.

**_"Beam up the away team immediately."_** he said and Ensign Luke Burke answwred him gently.**_ "Yes Sir." _**he said and Evek said it to him softly. **_"I lost two of three sons in the war, Captain, I will not lose the third."_** he said and Picard nodded in agreement as Worf Daniel and Wesley walked in and Picard moved to him. And hugged him and Wesley tightened his arms around him as he told him the truth right then gently.

Before he could though, Beverly walked in and he looked between his parents as he said it to them. **_"Dad, mom, I decided to take a sabbatical for a year from schooling at the academy, I'll finish what I started, but I need a break. So this is what's best, for both of us, but what I said earlier, I need a break from the rules. So sabbatical for 10 to 11 months and then finish school, at the moment."_**

**_"Daniel's taking me on a father/son camping trip, so can we get my powers stronger, we'll be back at the end of the year. And through to the end of this season, as the seventh season of our tv show now. But from the end of this mission to the start of the movie, so you never lost me, And for that long, I'll come home and finish." _**he said and they nodded as Picard said it for both of them.

**_ "That's fine son, but what was said had to be said now, you were trying to make us happy all this time, since you started training at the time. But what would make you happy and the answer to that just came out. But you had to say that, but you obviously were trying to make all of us happy. But not yourself, and it was time for the words to be said now."_** he said and Wesley nodded to him softly.

**_"Gul Evek, I think we can do this and accomplish this easily, but to prevent another war between us and this was a federation planet. But there is one last option to consider, but there is a win/lose situation here we can accomplish now. And history has a habit of dragging up a case of pains of past wrongs: Stains of old blood and there is one that must be fixed, before we end this."_**

**_"But it means that Dorvan V is now under your jurisdiction and no longer a federation planet."_** he said and the two captains nodded at the suggestion then gently. **_"We let the planet go under Cardassian jurisdiction, that is better then having us at war with each other once again."_** Beverly said and Picard nodded in agreement. **_"Agreed, I think we better talk to Anthwara about this first as we explain it."_**

**_"So he understands the situation as once we do this, then the Federation will never answer his call for assistance after this now." _**he said and Evek nodded in agreement as Picard said it to Deanna.**_ "Deanna could you bring Anthwara to the briefing room please, we're going to the table in re-negotiations. Of the planet ownership, from Federation to Cardassian rule." _**he said and she nodded to him.

**_"Yes Captain."_** she said and left the room at that as she went to get the tribe leader as Hammond smiled as he said it to Picard. "Simple solution for our grandparents at the time, as we try to fix this, but trying to prevent another war. That is no excuse for doing something that causes further damage at the moment. Wesley made the best choice for all three parties concerned now." he said and Picard nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Wait a second, does this look familiar?" he asked and Picard nodded. "Yes, that's the situation between the Enkarans and the Gadmeer, simple solution. We just had to make a deal with them and take it to the table now, and you did just that right now, simple solution right now. And by bringing all of us to the table as we go to a win one/lose one situation now." Hammond said and he nodded to him gently to that news then.

"But this just makes it clear you're Danny as a kid right now, but Danny would have gone to this choice himself right now." he said and Wesley nodded to him at that news. "But you said no weapons, no military aid, and if this was J.J. and not our Jack, he would have armed the reactor." Wesley said and Hammond nodded to him at the remark then gently


	17. Journey's End III And Need Truths I

**The Past Meets The Future- Changing History Part 4: The Past Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: For this chapter it picks up from where things end in 2003, as this chapter it picks up where the last story left off. As the last chapter ended with the team members finishing off the aftermath to the situation on 636. As that ends their century and enters 2369, after the truth of the accident. That killed Joshua Alberts, as Sito Jaxa and Wesley are released on probation afterwards.**

**The chapters leading into Rascals are focused on them rebuilding the bond, before the quartet get turned into children. And they, Wesley and his team decided to work out and make preparations. As they quickly prepare in case the ship gets boarded by another opponent, before their time ends now. When in their century and the time shifts get started as things open up in 1865 now.**

**With this chapter there is going to be a slight cut off and a sample of the last chapter, but this one finishes the rest of the episode Journey's End now. Only with a few added changes to the episode as they make preparations. Just to change the next episode and after at midnight at the end of the next episode.**

**The time-line resets, starting with things in the past now as everything from the civil war to WWII changes. Leading into 1950, as the Cold War and every other change now from this timeline into a fight against terrorism now. Though the tv show timeline gets erased in real life in the story-line as this is permanent. **

**The tv show timeline in the stargate series fanfiction timeline gets erased in the story for the team, as Vala, Mitchell and Jonas join the group next. But everything that would have been for the characters gets replaced. Turning both tv show series into becoming Back to the future part III now. As two alterations to the past create a better future for them, this does that well now.**

**This Chapter and half of the next focus on the truth, now that they knew Jack and Janet were framed, either kidnapped or turned into drones at the time. As the true reasoning for his quitting laid with Sam and Teal'C now at the time. And as they realized they were that reason he quit and returned to his life. As an archaeologist again after that as Hammond gets the truth with it now.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Journey's End Conclusions And Bonds Reaffirmed II**

As Wesley headed for the observation/briefing at that to join in the negotiations gently and as Deanna walked in with Daniel and Anthwara.**_ "What is this about Captain Picard?"_** Anthwara asked him and Picard nodded to Wesley at that gently then. **_"I overheard your conversation with my father, but if you feel this is a repeater. And of the same situation now, between your people and his familial country."_**

**_"Then I can offer a way to fix this, at the moment, my mentor dragged this up during another situation, and he, his holodeck double. In an alternate reality version to the events that came after his movie counterpart stayed. On his original grandmother's planet, had this same situation now. My crew were the officers connected to the desert tribe, your tribe, the tribe itself and lastly is."_**

**_"And no offense Gul Evek."_ **he said and Picard hid a chuckle to that remark.** _"None taken, but go ahead and say it Cadet Crusher."_ **Evek said and he nodded.** _"Your people played the mining company itself, but one idiotic head now. And of the mining company was slowly causing the fire to burn, before my counterpart stepped in, to prevent a riot, by starting a strike and boycott on the planet."_**

**_"There is one option left to make, that stops a war from starting and wiping away a very old stain of blood."_** he said and Anthwara sat down at that. _**"There was also a similar situation to this regarding us, the Enkarans and the Gadmeer, so with that, there is a way, but it means we got to take a step back right now, so a single choice now to prevent a war now." he said and they nodded at the remark**_

**_"What do you propose, Cadet Crusher, if you're his stepson?"_** he asked and Wesley explained that. **_"Resigning your position as a federation planet and you go under Cardassian jurisdiction after this. We did this as my adult double in the past did this, and found the Enkarans home planet, but the Gadmeer gave them a ride home that way." _**he said and Anthwara nodded at his suggestion.

_**"So we step back and you resign, and you go under their jurisdiction, but my mentor, his wife and I are staying for a few weeks. As we see how this arrangement works out and then we pull out completely."**_ he said and Picard and Hammond nodded in agreement with his idea then. _**"Indeed, I see that as reasonable enough now."** _Evek said to him and Anthwara nodded in agreement to his thoughts

**_"So we change planetary ownership from federation to Cardassian and we can allow them to run their survey as no one is forcing us off the planet. Yes, I believe that would be beneficial to my people and myself." _**he said and Picard said it to him gently at that remark. **_"Anthwara, I want to make absolutely sure you understand the implications of this agreement, by giving up your status."_**

**_"As a federation planet and federation citizens, any future requests by you or your people make to Starfleet it will go unanswered. You will be on your own and under the Cardassians jurisdiction." _**He said and Anthwara answered him gently. **_"I understand Captain, and we are prepared to take that risk. Will the Cardassian honor your agreement?" _**he asked and Gul Evek nodded to him gently.

**_"I believe I can convince them this is an equitable solution. I can not be speak for every Cardassian you encounter. But if you leave us alone, I suspect we will do the same, will this be acceptable to the Starfleet Command."_** he asked him and Picard nodded. **_"It will not be easy, but I think with Nechayev's support, I think they will go along with it." _**He said, before they heard a firm tone to that remark.

**_"We did go along with it, and Nechayev's been arrested for attempted genocide and trying to start a repeater. And of the war that was ended by this treaty, between us at the moment, but here it is in the truth. Gul Evek, this was another attempt to start a war between us, so her grouping. _****_And Captain Maxwell's grouping, they're descended from the group that was doing illicit acts."_**

**_"When our grandparent's were dealing with the system lords in our grandparent's time to protect earth and our colony ring. Just before we extended it further out and created the federation. But evidently we all realized this, but the captain that replaced Picard is also NID. So they're at it again, Gul Evek." _**Hammond said as he walked in the door then and the duo nodded in shock.

**_"So Cadet Crusher prevented it by exposing his powers to us and by giving us this alternative." _**Evek said and Hammond nodded smiling as he rested his hands on Wesley's shoulders with a proud smile. **_"His mentor is my best officer and we do this all the time, either our generation or our grandparents. By setting up sting operations to expose NID operatives and then arrest them at the time."_**

**_"But this was a trap we had planned for the grouping, they're called the Trust, in our grandparents time now. He's just a young adult version to my best officer, but like Jean Luc has Will as his best officer. Daniel and his friends are descended from my grandfather's best teams and officers." _**he said and Evek and Anthwara nodded as they both smiled at his news gently at that remark.

**_"Then we appreciate your getting involved and preventing a fight between us Cadet Crusher, we owe you everything now."_** Anthwara said and Wesley smiled and nodded.**_ "Just doing my job, Anthwara, I did what was best to prevent a war starting at the moment. Or a riot getting started between us, your ship crew and the tribe, but sometimes the acts of our sense of rightness get involved."_**

**_"And I remember my mentor saying, after the Trust tried to get involved in a war of racism at the time, in year four of the baseline program. This was before he switched sectors, but that is a case of, ' that we're getting involved in a war we don't know nothing about. And against an enemy we know nothing about, is it the right way to get their technology, yes, but is it the right thing to do.'."_**

**_"Is it the right to do to take sides _****_when we're just adding fuel to the flames, no, not at all. Well I chose to stop this by adding this alternative now, but this way we wiped away an old stain and started anew my friend. You're seeing me in the way you did my mentor, but my mentor is the ancient version to this character."_** He said, while showing him an image of Obi-wan as he went further at that.

**_"That's him, my character, he had the same conversation with a being that was like the character impersonating Lakanta. And as a result now, he opened my eyes to something that he decided, for both of us, right now. That we needed a break and this was a case of catching the saboteur on two areas. But his lesson fore-plan for me was learn from the past to create a better future, so with that."_**

**_"That was why I chose his way of handling things here." _**He said and he nodded. **_"Nice remark in learning from the past to create a better future and you're right and you just opened our eyes to this. Daniel said that the way you phrased it and we decided to dig further, though Johnny chose to get involved. And then killed the leader of the group we met at the time, for lying to him that week."_**

**_"But you're showing the very personality that he shows here, that in truth now, we're taking sides in a situation that is not our business. As the duo have to work this out on their own and you came up with the perfect compromise." _**Picard and Hammond said together smiling at the history lesson as Anthwara and Evek nodded in agreement to their thoughts as Anthwara said it for of them smiling.

**_"Indeed Cadet, and we thank you for your helping us, we know it was a hard choice to go against your father, and crew. And the very code you lived by, but if you didn't millions would die, as you chose an alternative. And to what could have turned into a slaughter, but that is the way of a star pupil. Finding an alternative that benefits us all and we leave in peaceful agreements now."_**

**_"But nicely done, my young friend." _**He said and Evek stood up gently at that.**_ "So the treaty is assuaged in this situation, to prevent a war, the planet. The tribe is under our jurisdiction, so again, we keep the peace, but whatever means necessary. And that is by not crossing each other every time a mission brings us together, agreed?" _**he asked and Hammond nodded in acceptance to his question.

**_"Then if there is nothing else, I will return to my ship, I have a rather long report to write. Captain, Anthwara, Admiral Hammond, thank you again, Cadet Crusher." _**he said and Anthwara looked at Picard gently.**_ "I was right, Captain, you did not take us from our land, and you have wiped away a very old stain of blood."_** He said and Picard nodded gently as they ended it at that remark smiling.

**_"Admiral, I'm tailing a sabbatical from the academy for a year, after everything that has happened. But I'll be finishing things after we get back, Daniel and I are doing a father/son trip for that year, but could you tell Admiral Brand. as I'm leaving Bill in charge of my team here till I get back to the ship. And_****_ return to the academy."_** he said and Hammond nodded in understanding to that, smiling.

**_"I understand, Son, believe me I do and thank you for telling us this, and that's fine, after the last two years since the accident. Well you need a break and until you figure it out if you want to finish out or resign. Well this was for the best for you and Daniel, and us and your parents, in truth. I had this conversation with Daniel once, you're in an emotional state and were making rash decisions."_**

**_"So with that why not take some time off and then make that choice and I was going to say this anyway. Andrea with me, but why not take a break, some time off and then figure out where you go from here. And you chose to follow our advice, without needing to hear it, from us or your father." _**He said and Wesley nodded smiling that he was going to suggest this, before he said it to him then.

**_"Thank you Sir, don't worry, this is just a break I need, but I'll come back and finish what I started." _**he said and they both nodded. **_"So son, what do you think, we take the jumper, or use one of the teltaks?"_** Daniel asked and Wesley chuckled.**_ "With us gone for close to a year, why not take the teltak, but we got some work to do on it, before we leave."_** he said and Daniel nodded as they got started.

**_"Tasha you better pack up too right now."_** Daniel said and she nodded smiling as she went to join them as she and Daniel headed to their quarters and got work. "I think we retrofitted these ships with refresher units and and few dozen other things. As I'm training him and like we're back in the 20th to 21st centuries right now. But close to 3 years worth of food and water, medical supplies between us now in this case."

"So though our supplies are in the ship, we can use a few other things here that are like going camping in the 20th century to early and mid 21st now. But first the first part of our trip, we staying at Dorvan V and then after a month there. And we're heading for several of the planets my grandfather went to in his studies of the ancients. As he reaches my stage now, but this is a much needed vacation for him at the moment."

"Before you leave, we're getting our ship ready to go and we're all dressed in clothes of the 20th century at the moment with us off duty starting that point. Although we take the gun shapped phasers with us and replicate the ammo cartridges needed for it." Daniel said as he walked in and they nodded in agreement to that remark as they listened to Picard's monologue for the ending then as they waited for it at that.

"Lal, put this into a direct of that log, that would have been said if we didn't see this coming right now, because this way his extensive training starts now. He's done his father/son mission with me and he's taking a break with his other mentor. With us two at the moment, while his other set of god parents are with me, he's got the duo with him." Picard said and she nodded as she altered the remark slightly as they heard it then.

**_"Captain's log, stardate 47755.3 the Enterprise is preparing to leave Dorvan V, but Cadet Wesley Crusher, Lieutenant Commander Tasha Yar and Commander Daniel Jackson will be staying behind. As they do further studies, personal note, after a gentle talk and between himself, his mother and me. My stepson, Wesley Crusher, has decided that, and instead of resigning from the academy."_**

**_"He has made the choice of going on Sabbatical for a year, before returning there. _****_For right now, the fact my stepson never gave up is a big relief and though losing one thing, we never lost what mattered more to us now. And that is our son now, to me, this is a big achievement in his training now. For years he has been trying to keep us happy, but what had to be said was said now."_**

**_"And in my eyes the journey that the three of us took, regarding his biological father, and his death. _****_That journey is at an end finally now and a new one begins for us, for right now. As his mother and I prepare to see him off knowing that these next 11 months. Are going to be challenging, but will be worthwhile, as the boys and Tasha Yar return home."_ **they heard his double say gently then.

As Picard stood up and Beverly went with him as Will and Deanna, Worf, Data and Geordi arrived to see off the trio. "Well that's the seven of us and that leaves the last two of our crew, who are gone for close to a year before returning to the ship now." Geordi said and Picard nodded smiling as they saw them finishing loading up the teltak then.**_ "You all set for your trip guys?"_** Will asked and they nodded to him him smiling at that.

As Daniel answered him. _**"Yeah we just finished right now, tested the upgrades everything is in working order at the moment. So we're good to go and we got enough food and supplies to last 3 years right now on us. **__**We'll be fine, but we've got a few areas to check into on this trip right now?"** _he said and they nodded to him. **_"Where will you go?"_** Picard asked and Wesley explained that to him.

**_"Daniel said my studies will start with these people, he said that they're aware of many things, I can learn a lot from them."_ **he said and said it with a slight chuckle.** _"That's just what I need, more studying."_ **he said and the couple nodded with a smile.** _"Somehow, I think you'll manage."_ **she said and he nodded. **_"Me too." _**he said and she smiled as Daniel smiled as he looked at his friends gently at that remark.

**_"Don't worry, we're going to be fine guys, Captain, just consider us like the duo if he stayed clear, 21, 35, thats us now." _**he said and Picard smiled. **_"Take care of my son Daniel."_** Picard said smiling and he nodded. **_"I will Sir, you have my promise." _**he said as he levitated two lightsabers appear and the duo hooked them to their belts. "Well all that just says is he's teaching him fencing in a new way now."

"Daniel is his best friend and mentor in the ways of being a human ancient now." Jenson said and he nodded in agreement. "The Ancients were powerful, but in the end their arrogance blinded them, which is why Daniel took it back to basics right now. Daniel is training a new generation without all their arrogance involved now finally." Hammond said and Picard nodded as he looked at the group surrounding him then gently.

"Was that the movie series, these weapons came off of?" Hammond asked and they nodded. "Yes they're called lightsabers, after things shifted in '77, the special effects. They got a heck of a lot more real, the company that created the movies from the dinosaur movies. To the time machine, they started up animontronics and special effects since then." Picard told him and he nodded to the news as he knew he saw a lot then.

**_"I thought you guys were on the bridge." _**Daniel asked and Will shook his head. "We were, but we wanted to see you off." he said, waiting for the oncoming remark from Jack, now that he had his grandfather inhabitating him as of the second year. "Like Jack's double and his finding his son, it was time for him to move on now. He'd been living in L.A. for 12 years since he and his friend met." Tasha said and he nodded to that remark.

"To them, they had each other's backs for years, to him he can't take not having him there with him now. Daniel was the most brilliant archaeologist in their base, to them it was now a matter of his not wanting him to go, because he's not there to protect him." he said and they nodded as the crew exchanged looks at that remark. "Okay now we got a problem, with us getting our memories just a few weeks into the first year."

"And us carrying our grandparents, the second the sextet arrive on the ship and with them, Daniel had Tom at his side all that time we know this, our friends or our children, the thought of us letting a, to us, a family member go is hard. Trying to hold in in and they're afraid as once we're on our own that's it as we wait for them come back. But to him, as eight years older, once we have him, Sam and the quintet arriving."

"And Derek and his parents or Colin and his friends, the team, Frasier, Warren, Kawalsky Matheson and Ferretti are going to be relieved to get the duo back now. And with them Cam, Jonas and Valarie, Daniel had three different versions of a team. Not including have his SGA team here, his students, but the original expedition team from Abydos. Jack, Sam and Teal'C on their current version, before and after Jonas joined the team now."

"And the last was Valerie and Cam, that to them, just like after he chose to resign and from the program in his vision, regarding Sha're and Shifu. Or when he left after Maybourne fired him at the time and he was jumping from planet to planet. But now the fear, with the fact that he returned from ascension is the underlying fear for them. They just got him back and now they're scared out their minds they're going to lose him."

"For real this time, that they're afraid to let him go without them now, but he kept coming back from injuries that should have killed him. None more so then when we had to put him into stasis so he could recover from the amount of damage. Mixing his powers with the ancient knowledge caused right now, but Daniel had us with him. Let alone Teal'C when we left for Atlantis for real this time finally, but this is different now."

"In their eyes, before he always had one of us or Teal'C watching his back, protecting him, and now, to them he's alone and out in a dangerous universe. With who knows what lying around the corner, girls." Geordi said, looking at Beverly and Deanna. "He's right we had Daniel for as long as they did, but the close call with the ship, the sarcophagus. Senichi, followed by the mission to get the terminal we needed to get the ZPM next."

"Before he risked sacrificing himself to save us and our colony ring, and the six weeks, before we and the Asgard revived him. That's to much for us and them what with the fact our grandparents are in our heads, this could change things heavily in our eyes. Jack and Daniel fixed their bond, they and Sam, the trio had spent all their lives together. To them this is too much in the close calls and Danny, Danny junior is 7 by that point too."

"That to the guys, Annie, Janet, our own version of his team quintet, SGA-1, even the duo now, Jack is afraid he'll never see him again. As even in our bodies, they're afraid they'll lose him for a second time, as a result of his ascension right now. I understand that fear, but we know they'll be back." Deanna said and Picard nodded in agreement. "Yes, we know they'll back, but this is like having our youngest leaving the nest now."

"The youngest of our senior crew, that the one that kept them together, to the boys he's their baby brother for Jack's age group. For your's and Will's you guys spent all your lives together, that's the hard part, they spent the entire time. From the second Sarah was taken to the day we left for Atlantis, for the final time now. Knowing that they could see him every day now, but now they're afraid to let him go as a result of that now."

"He was happy for the first time in years, he had everything he wanted back, but now the fear comes from his separating from them that they're afraid something could happen. And to him and they're not around to prevent it now at the moment." he said and Wesley shook his head at that remark as they heard it.**_ "We were, but we wanted to see you off."_** Jack said and Daniel smiled at him gently as he answered his unspoken fears then.

**_"The ending for Rick's show, he wanted him to stick around, but it was time for him to go and be the father to his son, you feel that too. Jack, this was bound to happen eventually, like before, getting started on a new path. One that separates us, but things change, but what won't is our friendship. I'll come back, just be gone for a year, but I'll come back."_ **he said and said it gently then.

**_"Look guys I know you're afraid I'm going to disappear on you again, but we fixed what went wrong, I'll come back. I made a promise guys, I'd never leave you that fast, I promise."_ **he said and his unit, both versions, Jane, Warren, Ferretti and Matheson smiled.** _"We know, just worried about you guys out there alone, without us, we haven't separated in two decades, and in either century."_**

**_"You're out there, with only Tasha watching your back now, and with just your cub self now, brother."_ **Jack told him and he smiled gently. **"_Remember the Urm Mah Ghal, same thing, as was my looking for Shifu. I know your job is to protect me, but it goes both ways, brother, just short of a year, I'll be back, I promise." _**he said and they nodded as Jack hugged him tightly and Picard smiled gently at that.

**_"Well good luck son, Danny, Tasha, be careful."_** he said and they nodded. **_"I will dad, thank you, for everything now." _**he said and Picard smiled as he hugged them, before the rest of the group exchanged hugs then with the trio. **_"Now you be sure to dress warmly on those cold planets honey."_** Beverly said and Wesley nodded. **_"I will mom, bye."_** he said as he gave his parents one last hug, as Daniel said it gently.

**_"I'll call you between planets guys, so expect to hear from us in a few weeks, okay." _**he said and they nodded in relief. **_"Alright."_** Sam, Anna and Jane said together and Beverly said it for all of them.**_ "Goodbye." _**she said and they smiled as they headed into the ship, and closed the hatch then as Picard said it to that gently. **_"Keep the shield up on this side, but it's a one way shield, so outgoing now, not incoming."_**

**_"Engage."_ **he said and Miles activated the shield as the teltak passed through it and they waved as the ship turned to them. And so they could see the trio in the window and the waved back as Sam and Jack loaded a couple items onto the cargo transporter. **_"Energize."_** Picard said and it activated as they appeared on the ship. "That must have been the letter CD-roms that they used in the movie version of Starship Troopers."

"So we can send messages back and forth, but we're across between the future versions of that movie series, when the twins had their own children. And when we were like the federal service in Starship Troopers now if you sent them a way. Just to send us messages now." Will said and they nodded as they nodded smiling to them as the ship turned and headed for the surface and they nodded gently to that response then.

"We made a few mistakes in this reality, time-line, if I'd been a cadet, my reports after being on the bridge for close to seven months. You'd take, but when in emergencies, the ship leader gets too frustrated to realize this could be a trap." Wesley said and they nodded. "Lore and Data look the same, Lore could easily switch places him until we don't see it till it's too late, the virus, the traveler and Lore, those three things we have to fix."

"We do those in his case, that takes care of that, for me, I have to watch the episode on my double and instead of getting hit, I know Daniel is going to risk it. Risk draining himself to save me and bring me back, but that problem, and five others. It's between from when Kosinski arrives to Beverly ending up in that portal we got to worry about." Tasha said and Picard nodded in agreement to her thoughts as she looked at O'brien.

"Yes and we fix those things and once we do we got things going a hell of a lot better then in our current timeline. But we're our current ages mentally, but stuck in our younger bodies, your team are 33, barring 34 mentally. And they're stuck in their 29 year old bodies, me 62, Beverly 46 and Wesley 19, near 20 and we're stuck. And in our 41, 57 and 15 year old bodies." he said and Tasha nodded to the news gently at that remark.

"At the moment the three of us got our doubles in SG-1, I think you're a cross between Siler and Harriman, Beverly to Frasier, the General to the Captain. Wes is a near young adult version of Daniel, Guinan, I think she's Morgan at the moment." she said and they nodded. "Then we better get this under control, before the kids scare us into a heart attack next at this rate." Will said, resting his hand on her shoulder and she nodded

"Ship that size, it's got an easier time getting to the surface, but boys, for now once our memories are back, you're both dressing in cadet uniforms. And with your color branch on the shoulder pads, so just pretend you flunked the test. And got it off by the number of points that you failed it Jake, you're being trained on the ship. And as you get in when Wes does as you guys head for the academy." Greyson said and the duo nodded to him.

"We know the last two episodes for my team, but we regained your trust now by just telling you what our intentions were here." Wesley said and Picard nodded to him. "Yes you did, but now that I know you wanted to come forward immediately that is fine. I'm beyond proud of you Wesley, we just prevent where this could lead as now. But you better hear this conversation George, Daniel let loose at the trio finally on 636."

"And when we, Wesley and I arrived, after the latest changes to Daniel's record, after going to check, I then heard the meaning of the statement, ' In this up to their necks', it seems that the amount of ridicule that Daniel suffered through. It was to test his loyalty to the USA, and your grandfather was played for a fool at the time, by Jack's twin. And the NID." he said and Hammond nodded as he crossed his arms at the news then.

"Let me have it Jean Luc, as their century ended I can't lay into my grandfather for that decision, but we can do it like this." he said and Picard nodded. "Do it Lal." Wesley said and it activated on that firmly. "Alright, Will and the rest of the crew involved in our side of the story, all of you head for the bridge, guys. Danny, you and your team and friends get down here, Wesley, stay with me." Picard said and he nodded to the orders then.

"You sure?" Beverly asked and they nodded. "Yes, this is something the ten need to see right now." he said and they nodded and left the room. "I'll stay Captain, at the moment now that he got me back, I'd think he'd rather have his big sister with him. While you show this to who is about to possibly become my soulmate's version to his team." Tasha said and he nodded to her gently as she waited for the eight to come into the room.

As the SGC born alumni came and they turned it on firmly at that. "What are we watching exactly right now?" Jack asked and he explained that. "I arrived in time to learn that they broke the regulations and Sam and Teal'C realized. Now that they got tricked at the time, but George now in this case, but even better now. You two is that withheld certain information from your grandfather, your grandparents broke their first duty."

"I learned your grandfather never got information he deserved to know, because Daniel did your grandmother's job for her with her compromised." he said and they nodded as Daniel crossed his arms as Jack, Hammond and Frasier did the same at that. "Daniel did my grandmother's job for her as they turned her into a drone and the duo never told this. To his grandfather that Addison called a sabbatical?" she repeated and he nodded to her.

"Yes, Daniel revealed the truth to me, George and the joined chiefs, and with us was your grandfathers, Chris, Jared, Peter, Jack, Hannah. That it was never your grandparents, the three of you, it was always you two and your great uncle, Jack." he said and Jack crossed his arms then. "Jacob, Bra'tac, and my grandfather, Uncle Dan told us and Hammond everything, but it was never us or Jane, they got us out of the way and he grew closer."

"To your grandfather Admiral, as the truth came out someone was lying and the Za'tarc detector shot up something was wrong at the time." Jack said and Hammond nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms as he nodded to him gently at that response. "Do it, we have to see this." Jack said and Picard nodded as he watched as he and Wesley arrived as Jack watched his grandfather turn to them as he said it quickly to them.

**_ "Hey guys, we just found it, this was all a test of his loyalty, they got me and Janet out of the way to test him either by our fellow countries or by the goa'uld now. As a result, the sarcophagus is the same as your job in the first duty, you had a job to do. By playing double agent, Daniel did the same thing, but not till this past does the truth come out, but_****_ that sums it up, they set us up."_**

**_"To test his loyalty and they don't realize that the general they're listening to is NID. When they could have gone to Jumper and Addison to over throw the decision, again and again, they listen to an NID 3 star. This was to test Daniel and they became unknowing accomplices to that testing. So 'in this up to their necks.', Mckenzie's words." _**Jack said and Picard nodded sternly to him at that news.

As the trio paled at that. "Sheesh is it really that hard to see this that you been played by a master manipulator at the time. If the sarcophagus never worked to destroy bonds between him and my grandfather, what made them think this would as well. But then Daniel did more then his share of the amount of work while J.J.'s sitting there. Sitting on his behind criticizing everything they do." Hammond said sternly and Jack nodded firmly.

Before Daniel closed his eyes, as the memories started coming forward. "I can guess what my grandfather is thinking here, so I'll say it for him at the moment." Jackson said and Hammond nodded as he said the words then firmly at that remark. Before Daniel closed his eyes, as the memories started coming forward. "What's he starting to remember now exactly?" Hammond asked and they sighed at the question then.

"What really caused him to quit." Wesley said and he nodded to him. **_"Oh no, not again, what's he remembering this time exactly?!"_** Porter shouted and they all turned to see that he froze up. _**"Not sure, but best guess it's connected to why he was close to giving up and before the mission to my planet, nobody move or touch him."**_ Jonas snapped and Frasier nodded in agreement as she repeated the order sternly.

**_"Everyone, stay where you are."_** she said and Jack nodded.** _'From Shades of Grey to Reese, it was never the General, personal reasons when I quit after Senichi. Hammond was never the problem, and Janet was a drone, Jack was kidnapped at the time here, it was them, it was always the duo: Sam and Teal'C. It was always them, the damn thing started with them.'_ **they heard and the trio nodded.

"It wasn't us three at all, I, or rather my grandmother, was turned into a drone, you were kidnapped, Jack. So with that, that means they, the duo's grandparents, committed the same act that Sito did. Dan's grandfather is Wesley as an adult, she, they, knew they had to come forward, but didn't and joined with the others. In pretending it was the sarcophagus." Frasier said to that as he said it to the trio and Picard at that firmly then.

**_"Hold it, hold it, it's time I just explained this now that the truth is out in why we told you this, _****_but she lied to you again, dad." _**Daniel said and then looked at Janet smiling in relief as he looked between the duo smiling happily. "He's happy we, our grandparents, but we never turned on him, we mean too much to him to do that. But we would tell you immediately if it was us, Sir." O'neill said and Hammond nodded to him.

"He's right, we would, but this was beyond cruel." Frasier said sternly to that and they both nodded to that as they crossed their arms. **_"Now that I know Janet was a drone and Jack was kidnapped at the time, it was never them or you dad, not you at all, you already figured it out at the moment. _****_It started seven months priors Senichi, so what was it that happened at that point: _****_Seven months to Senichi."_**

**_"And you and I developed our bonds even deeper, after two certain someones closed ranks on me." _**he said and Hammond nodded.**_ "Seven months prior, that was the armbands and when we met Shaun'auc." _**he said and Daniel nodded. **_"What happened next?"_** he asked Hammond nodded.**_ "Graham."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he said it sternly to him and the duo as well as Picard at that firmly as he got it.

"Oh my god, you mean to tell that it was a repeater of Wes's situation, the crash that killed Josh?!" Jackson said in shock and Picard nodded. "I thought you were there when your grandfather realized it?" O'neill asked and he sighed. "I was, but I didn't realize this was what he meant at the time, they did what Sito did. Wes wanted to come forward right from the beginning, he never lied to the Captain and his mother, before."

"And to him it was always why start now, but grandpa acted more Starfleet then the duo put together, he knew this was why the prime directive was invented. So we don't end up in the middle of people's wars at the time and choose an alternative. That benefited both sides, but your grandparents, they convinced themselves it was because the sarcophagus that he had to Frasier's job for her." he said and the trio nodded in shocked disbelief.

**_"Bingo, now this next one is for you Jack, after you dragged her in to Janet after we realized 3/4's of the team were infected. But what were your thoughts exactly, we're 32 you're 40, so to it's two fold, but would you ignore regs. And get into relationship with her, you knew cub me as cub me was playing chess with you, who do you choose?" _**he asked and Jack crossed his arms and Sam paled.

As she realized what he was asking. "Yeah you better be scared right now grandma, the bastard was using you all this time right now." Anna said in disgust at that look on her face then sternly. **_"I choose you my baby brother over a so called affair with a woman to all intents and purposes is my baby sister, I'm not a pedo."_** he said sternly and they swallowed hard at that and the quartet crossed their arms then.

**_"So you would put aside your emotions and do your duty, and screw it with all the fights till I quit and leave as I had to save you because of your stupidity?"_** he asked and Jack nodded sternly to him and Hammond nodded as he crossed his arms at that. **_"So you would just let me take a break and give me space till I'm ready to return on my own, no fights because you know I'm right and you're wrong."_**

**_"You would never keep quiet at the fact that Uncle Jerry cancelled all missions until Easter. You would never have lied on the fact you knew the truth, I showed you the evidence, that your brother set me up?" _**he asked and they backed up as they realized he just ratted them out then finally. "He just turned them into me, and they know they're screwed right now." Hammond said and Picard nodded to him.

As the duo nodded sternly. **_"Right on every count, if you needed time after a trauma, I would let you be yourself again, there would be no fights over the fact. Now that I realized our so called alliance are a bunch of supremacists, or lie to myself that you did your job. Or hide the fact that Addison order all missions terminated until further notice as we saw it all on your chest._**

**_"And limbs, _****_I take it they did it all?"_** The duo said together and Hammond nodded sternly. **_"Yes, but did they ever expect me never to know that they broke regs all this time, or did they ever pay attention, as three months prior to my losing Sarah. It was broken beyond repair, they can't fix it, the light made me say everything I was holding in. But 6 months and they never noticed it."_**

**_"That I was packing to leave all that time."_** Daniel said and Sam and Teal'C paled as they realized it was always them that entire time as he said it. "Six months, he was packing for 6 months, since Euronda and Shaun'auc and they never noticed. Repeated fights till he quit and decided to defect as he created our department. I see why your grandfather was furious at the duo and J.J's here." Jack said and Hammond nodded.

And that entire time as he said it. "The military regs in that time were highly strict, there was no fraternizations between officers in the same command. Said same command, in the same team, no officer could fraternize with an officer when in their own team, she broke the regs. Like it is in ours at the moment, this was illegal at the time right now here." Ferretti said and Hammond nodded sternly to that remark as he got it then.

**_"I worked my tail off getting the trio off that planet, read the test results again."_** he said and gave Janet the records and she took one look and fell into the chair. **_"Sleep deprivation, high levels of drugs in his system and the readings are all over the place. These are the symptoms of speedballing and sleep deprivation." _**she said and Hammond nodded sternly as he said it firmly to that remark finally at that.

And 'John' paled. "Yeah he knows he's dead meat right now, he just got caught and Daniel just ran himself through the ringer, again." Frasier said and Hammond nodded as he said to her at that remark and news. "Previous record was a week after he woke up, this time it's six weeks." he said to that gently as he listened to him say it. **_"And the markings all over your arms and chest was and were needle puncture wounds."_**

**_"And that bastard's fingernails and_****_ the sarcophagus was acting as the epinephrine cocktails. Till you couldn't keep it up anymore and collapsed right in front of me. And while they are waiting to get sprung from the damn mines, you broke your record in alnighters." _**Hammond said sternly and he nodded to him gently as Jacob crossed his arms as Daniel answered his remark at the unspoken question.

**_"Seasons 3.16 to 4.05 and into Seasons 4.13 to post 5.19, so dating in tv airdates as we all watch our tv show, though we are living it."_** Daniel said and Jacob translated the dating to their real dates firmly at that.**_ "Lara on Edora to post Reese, when they, the NID, committed another felony by espionage, with Nirrti. After blackmailing you and committing mass Genocide on the planet."_**

**_"That was the one we went to at the time right now, son, they_****_ committed repeated felonies, but blackmailing you twice, first with threats to the girls and then offering the intel to save Teal'C. I see what you're saying Daniel and if they were paying closer attention they would have realized. That the NID was using them, Johnny was the plant all this time."_** Jacob said and Hammond nodded slowly.

As he said it gently to that news finally at that remark as he rested his hand on his arm as he said it. **_"You we can trust, you been my best friend since we were kids, Jake, that's why we kept coming to you. But when I'm not around, you took the General position."_** he said and Jacob nodded as he answered him firmly at that.**_ "And I was furious when I learned why Daniel had to come to me at the time."_**

**_"After these two fools were screwing with technology, said technology that was too damned advanced for them, but I meant it. I was never talking about you, Daniel,_****_I was talking to my daughter and Johnny. But 'Just what the hell were you guys thinking, trying to upgrade a goa'uld deathglider, the technological side effects. They are too damned enhanced for your minds to handle.'."_**

**_"Directly after that, twice in fact, after he wanted bring back the hatak, I made it clear bringing back those ships is accident waiting to happen, and I wanted my other son back." _**he said and Daniel nodded sternly to that as he answered him. **_"That was the meaning to the message on my armband, during my recovery. From my surgery, Adjo, but_****_ with great power comes great responsibility."_**

**_"And the power to effect great consequences: Ergo, they did it repeatedly till I quit and left, or till I risked suicide by a lethal dose, Omac and you two trained me well, clearly at the time here."_** he said and they both nodded in agreement as Hammond nodded firmly to his remark then as he went further at that. **_"But does this ring a bell?"_** he asked, as he lifted his glasses twice and Hammond nodded sternly.

"That was code for run them through another test, but if we said this once we said this 100 times, bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit. But they could be made to serve the enemy." Hammond said to the members of his command and they nodded. "Your grandfather said that too, just wait for it." Wesley said and he nodded gently then. **_"You were telling me to run them through another test, _****_but we told you this."_**

**_"And repeatedly, _****_never left your emotions get in the way of what has to be done. Of you, the only one that really learned that lesson was you at the time. Bury your feelings deep down, they do you credit, but they could be made to serve the enemy now. And when they closed ranks on you, but secrets never stay secret for long on this base and the gossip channel went wild."_**

**_"When we learned that she broke the regs, but by the time we hit Sarah, every woman on this base saw it the same way at the time. After you came out clean and then told me you knew all along about it, that was enough. But we have rules in this command, and they keep breaking the rules, not least of which. Is on fraternizing with a fellow officer on the team, under your own command."_**

**_"But I was hoping that the problem would sort itself out, but it didn't, and instead you were changing the locks on the door to your apartment. Never gave them new keys, you've been packing for six months and they never noticed. And it because they closed ranks on you." _**he said and Daniel nodded and he, Bra'tac and Jacob crossed their arms then firmly as he said it firmly to that remark as he went on.

**_"Not me, Jack or Janet, you mean to tell me that all of this was because of the duo, it's Wesley all over again, just in adult?"_** Hammond asked and he nodded to him.**_ "Yeah think about it, what was the end of my journey?" _**he asked and Jack answered that. **_"Abydos, it started with Abydos and it should have ended there at the time."_** he said and Daniel nodded gently as Jackson sighed gently to that remark.

As he sighed as he looked between the trio at that remark then. "Like Wes, my family's journey started with Littlefield, that mission to the quartet's Heliopolis. Like Wes, the ancients were my family's traveler now, we were destined for greatness. After Shifu, there was no other way to go, but up at the time, after the ancient that they met: Orlin." he said and the quintet nodded as they crossed their arms then firmly at the news.

**_"Yes, but in a way who started my journey when this began, before we met Omac, I could just barely understand their language. I could speak Latin, and they started my journey in the way the Traveler started Wes's?" _**he asked and Hammond looked at Morgan then softly at that as O'Neill said it then. "They didn't know what to do with his story when they brought the ancients into it and like Wes now."

"Your grandfather is in the same situation." he said and Jackson nodded to him gently at that remark as Rowena teleported in at that and he nodded firmly to that. **_"Catherine coming back into the picture was the start of your new journey at the time 6 years ago. _****_Your journey started when you found Ernest, later that year you found the beta gate, if we checked further we would have found the weapon."_**

**_"When Johnny was screwing around with the ancient deposits of knowledge that activated another piece to it. And you've been studying the ancients ever since, but you never needed skills in the military. Not when we relied on your razor sharp wits and instincts all that time back then now. _****_Again and again, you pulled ideas out of your hat that made you beyond invaluable."_**

**_"To me and the joint chiefs, the president, but one situation, for Wesley it was the crash that killed Josh, resulting in a case of first duty. You chose duty to the truth, and told me again and again and he did the same. For him it was Josh, for you it was the..."_** he started to say and closed his eyes in fury at that as the duo paled at the remark then. "It's the first duty alright." Hammond said sternly and they nodded.

"Hearing the truth, I thought they deserved to be fired and at the time, neither of them deserved that promotion. And quite frankly I don't know how they ever made it to the SGC whatsoever." Picard told him and he nodded sternly to the news then as he heard it. **_"The Sarcophagus, 636, you came forward and told me what happened, repeatedly, Jack was kidnapped, Janet was turned into a drone."_**

**_"You were listening to me on the first duty, you told me, in code if I sent reinforcements to get the four of you out. They would do to them what they were doing to you, Johnny was NID all that time. But someone decided to lie to me and the entire joint chiefs." _**he said slowly and Daniel nodded gently to him then. "Well that did it now finally." Jackson said and Hammond nodded firmly to that remark.

**_"They lied to you all this time, you are just like the captain himself, but you follow your orders and your orders come from..." _**he said and Hammond finished that, as his tone turned dangerous and they paled. **_"My orders come from Jerry and the joint chiefs, and the president, I never tolerated lying before. And why start now, you were given an honorary commission, you could get away with it."_**

**_"The talk backs and the insubordination, you and me, we were like a normal duo: _****_Father and son. And though I called you by the title, I saw you as my son, so you can get away with what you do. Like Jack said, that one step further, you can get away with it, but them: no, not a chance in hell at the moment." _**he said and Daniel nodded as he looked into his eyes and Hammond pulled him into a hug.

And Daniel closed his eyes tightly. "That did it finally, the truth was out and not only were their father, or father figures, furious as was their commanding officer." O'neill said and Frasier nodded as they heard a tone they hardly ever heard from their version finally at that, before he turned to the duo sternly as he looked between them at that firmly. **_"You, if you lied to me, you never deserved that promotion young lady."_**

**_"And neither did you, after we got Bra'tac and Ry'ac off Erebus." _**he said with stern growl and they both paled at that. **_"All this time it had been you now, you lied to me, you two, you knew you had to come forward, didn't you?"_** he asked and she started to deny it and he raised his hand. **_"Why did you lie to me?"_** he said, his anger growing by the minute then at that as he went further at that remark.

**_"From the sarcophagus, to the symbiote killers and lastly was Euronda, you caught something none of us ever would have seen. Because Vidrine was demanding results after the replicators, that was fourth year evaluations. But the situation with Euronda, it was more then morally sound it was strategical as well and the birth of the prime directive, our prime directive, you did it again."_**

**_"Before Sarah was turned into a host, with_****_ the Enkarans and Gadmeer, and despite the fact that Jerry and I said no weapone, they did it anyway and you chose the alternative I approved of. Jake, did you let them, they being the duo, her and Johnny, have it for screwing around with technology. Said that was too damn advanced for them at the time, did he tell you what happened."_**

**_"636?" _**he asked and Jacob nodded sternly and she swallowed hard at the remark then as Hammond said it then. "A Starfleet officer's first duty is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical or responsible and it is the founding principle. On which Starfleet is based, now we're going to make this simple, either you come forward. And tell them the truth to what really took place, or you don't deserve to wear that uniform any longer."

"They went Nova without realizing it and your grandfather, Danny, went Gamma, he chose his first duty, before going back and bringing back another score. He never buried his head in the sand, they pretended it was the sarcophagus and Shyla all this time." he said and Jackson nodded sternly at the remark as they listened to his grandfather. **_"Bra'tac?"_** he asked and Bra'tac nodded his eyes turning dangerously stern then.

**_ "Indeed he did, but this was the reason I was ready to disembowel them vocally, they knew they had to come forward. But they chose not to, in Captain Picard's words, 'Yes they should have, but they didn't. Instead they joined with the others and pretended it was because the sarcophagus. So tell me you two, what does this say to us about you character.'. so tell us now, you two."_**

**_"Just what does this say about your character now, that you never deserved that promotion after I saved your life from Hathor. _****_That I should have sent you home after you messed up in training when you were Ry_**'**_ac's age. I told you this when you were a chalti in training, after you were shouting at me. During the blindfold test as a Chalti, but were I truly your enemy, then you would be dead."_**

**_"But consider it carefully now, Chalti, but_** **_do you think you can defeat the first prime of Apophis in a challenge."_** he said and threw his staff to him as he lowered his head and he belted him. And before using the same moves to take him down before he swung it down and activated it. **_"Shall I fire, stop this waste of time, or will you learn?"_** he asked him sternly and Teal'C tried to say it as he remembered that remark.

As a young warrior as he answered him.**_ "I was not prepared."_** he started to say and Bra'tac slammed his staff into his stomach.**_ "There are no second chances in battle, you have eyes to see, you have ears to hear, but you will not learn!" _**he said with a stern growl and they swallowed hard at that remark and the duo, his counterparts, crossed their arms and nodded sternly in agreement as he pointed it at them.

**_ "Shall I put us both out of misery." _**he asked, looking between them sternly. **_"The choice is mine, who can stop me." _**he said angrily to them as he went on at that. **_"In war you must consider that your choices are your own, faith will not save you. Least of all, blind faith, Chalti, I never thought I would have to treat you both. _****_And as though you were Lieutenant Hailey and Ry'ac's ages again."_**

**_"But like my peers: Your father and commanding officers, I am just as disappointed in you as they are."_** he said as the trio nodded sternly. "That must be what Teal'C's training was like, he was challenging him, questioning his beliefs. But to them, being possessed is like being brainwashed at the time here to the point. That he was furious that they chose the quick and easy." Wesley said and Tasha nodded sternly.

"And to them: him and Jacob, Daniel sounded more like them then their children did, or adoptive children. As Tom's great grandfather was killed in battle for not winning a mission against Ra at the time." Tasha said and Picard nodded sternly in agreement to that as he went further at that as he looked at them. "I see why Bra'tac's so harsh here then to him." Picard said firmly at that remark as he listened to telling off then sternly.

"That did it now, he's like you telling off the duo through me, but the next remark is what hurts, the 'why you suck' speech is, to us like a stab in the heart. We lost everything by losing your, our mentors and commander's, trust." Wesley said and Picard nodded sternly. **_"Doctor Jackson, since I met him, I understand him, he kept coming to me, but like Johnathan made the mistake of leaving with him with your father."_**

**_"Doing the same thing with me was tantamount _****_to failure in all your cases now finally. A young warrior follows orders, and tells the truth, duty to the truth is what I as a Jaffa master believe in. And yet, of the four you, the one who has following my ways of training is Colonel, Doctor, Jackson. _****_Human Jaffa, Doctor Jackson was my favorite student where human Jaffa were concerned."_**

**_"He understood the necessity for what I taught you at the time, like Hammond of Texas, General Carter, I wanted my student back and because you, he quit and left. Your selfishness triggered that, first the sarcophagus and then comes the armbands at the time, he left, because of you."_** he said and Hammond nodded as that did it for him as he crossed his arms at that remark as he looked at the duo.

**_"So Daniel was playing Wesley when he decided to come forward right from the beginning and tell them the truth. But you two, you chose duty to your friends and it left you under scrutiny ever since, why I am not surprised." _**he asked sternly and she swallowed hard. "We owe him everything, were it not for him, we never would have been given a second chance." Josh said, coming in, in time to hear that.

"He's right, were it not for Daniel, I never would have gained back your trust, dad, your's amd mom's, my family, you guys mean everything ro me. And we're it not for Daniel and the General, I never would have told you my truth now. I was never in on their decision, but just one decision wrecks your life and leaves you branded forever, and no adult officer, teacher, no adult period, can ever trust you again, this is like that movie."

"The one focused on the kid and his new girlfriend after he moved to town, after they started creating the toys. As he been working at regaining his parents trust, before the war between the toys he borrowed off his driver friend." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to that remark as they heard it then sternly.**_ "You do one thing wrong in your career, either as a normal teenager, a cadet, or just an adult officer."_**

**_"And it leaves you branded for life, how can we trust you?"_** he asked sternly and she swallowed hard then as he said it to her firmly. **_"What if we have to do this again in the next time line, would you do this again?"_** he asked and she swallowed hard at that as he went furthet at that remark. **_"I see where the episode read it out, of you the only one that came forward and told me what the hell really happened."_**

**_"When on that planet was Daniel, but you two, now I am going to make this simple for you, Cadet!_**" he said and she flinched, realizing he was about to start treating her like a teenager again. "Yeah that's what he's about to do grandma." Anna said to that. **_"You maybe an adult, but to us you're still just a child, remember?" _**he asked and she swallowed hard at that as the Jacksons crossed their arms then.

"You maybe an adult, but to us, my age group as tour parents, every our own priests you're still just a child, remember. You get aggravated we still treat you kids like cadets, children?" he asked and she swallowed hard at that as the Jacksons crossed their arms then. "One choice, as a child of 8 years old nearly kills him, because you got jealous, after your cousin arrived Daniel was Quentin's all weekend playing chess with Jack."

"And Quentin, your parents, Maggie, Hank, Kim and I were in shock that your attitude caused him to have a relapse in the pneumonia. But we never let it go then when you were kids, why would we now when you knew the truth. That he was captured and turned into a drone and you never told us that, we gave you a chance. But chance, after chance, before you returned to the planet, after he did the surgery himself now."

**_"You knew, you knew he was a POW and you never told me, told me what he said or that he showed you the evidence all over his chest. Neither of you did, you convinced yourselves it was the sarcophagus that made him change, but you knew it was he was captured by Pyrus?" _**he asked and she tried to say it quickly at that.**_ "Don't lie to me!" _**he said with a stern growl and she quickly answered him

As she tried to say it again and as Wesley sighed. "We maybe be 5 generations removed, but that doesn't change anything at the moment here. If we had the guys here with you and Will busy at the moment, and with you, mom and Tasha. I could tell the guys and we could deal with Lore and the Traveler that year at the time. But where true leadership is concerned when you're a captain or general of your and the Admiral's age, watch it."

"As he has your ability to make us officers or cadets, younger then you, feel like children again, or just children still when we got back together. But his disappointment and General Carter's is too much for her right now. She wants his trust back, but it would take a fresh start to get it back." he said and Picard nodded in agreement then. "Yes and you regained mine after I saw the whole thing." he said softly and Wesley nodded gently.

"No kidding, but if our version did this, it's back to being cubs again." he asked and she tried to say it quickly at that. "Here comes the conversation you had with me when you were reprimanding them, the duo, through me. As Sito, like me, knew she had to come forward, but she was afraid of what the penalty would be. It's 'the reason you suck' speech at the time, but they had it coming now." Wesley said and Picard nodded firmly.

"She never expected to hear that from him at the time, she was used to be his little girl, but now that the truth was out, he was beyond disappointed in her at the time. As is Carter and Landry, my grandfather is as disgusted as I was at the fact. That she withheld this information from her superior officer." he said as she tried to say it then. **_"I told you the truth, I said that the sarcophagus was what had changed him."_**

**_"I was not lying about that." _**she said to him, going to attention then and he crossed his arms and she felt her heart fall, now knowing that nothing she said now could make any difference, he was furious at her and at Teal'C, as were her parents.**_ 'God what have I done, how could it have come to this, he'll never listen me again.'_** Anna said, saying her thoughts at this as he answered her, in a stern, but reasonable tone.

As his eyes held a stern tone to them. **_"Yes, you're correct, my best officers have been lying to me for five years now. The only one of you who was honest in telling me the truth. Is and was the man who's showing every sick detail that happened on this planet, how can I trust anything you say anymore. When you lied to me, at least he was giving me ways to handle this, when you were MIA."_**

**_"Or incapacitated, _****_the caveman plague."_** he said and she paled at that remark as he went further at that. And as he crossed his arms then sternly at that remark. **_"The caveman plague, the beta site gate, when you were turned into a host, when you got infected with the symbiote killers, Euronda. He's not military, true military, his lies I can accept, his lashing out, I can accept, but you two."_**

**_"You in the Air Force, I am your superiour officer _****_and you lied to me." _**he said and she said it again. **_"I said his behavior was caused by the sarcophagus and it was."_** she said to him and he nodded to her firmly as he looked her with a beyond stern look then. **_"Yes, you told me the truth, up to a point, but what you neglected to tell me, either of you, was that the reason you were trapped there."_**

**_"And for close to two months was he'd been arrested and was now trapped in a case of quid pro quo. And turned into a prisoner of war, you neglected to tell me that Jerry called off all missions. And before you went to this planet that year now." _**he said as he walked over to the window firmly at that. "I'm lucky I'm not seeing this for real, or I'd be in as much trouble as she is." Anna said and the duo nodded.

As he could as he looked between them, before turning away from her and looking out the window. "Oh boy, he's doing what you did when in your ready room, dad, before you confronted them and let me have it with the first lessons. That you drilled into me for 4 years at the time now." he said and Picard nodded as he quoted it with him sternly at that. **_"You remember when you were a teenager, your interest in science."_**

**_"You excelled in basic training." _**he asked and she closed her eyes at the looks of pride in their eyes when she was just a cadet, and remembering that. As he went further, his words drilling into her like an impact drill then, unlocking the person she used to be then, before Jolinar. As he went further at that as Daniel sighed as Janet rested her hand on his arm then softly. "Yeah it's getting to him too." Frasier said and the duo nodded.

"Not his fault, none of it was." Tasha said. looking at him then. "The boys always expected too much asked from them, they give and give to keep us happy. But what would make them happy is the next question, for Daniel right now. It was taking a few months on vacation and going to see the extended family and friends. For my son, it's taking a sabbatical from school for a while." Picard said as he listened to the lecture.

**_"That four year basis when Michael, your father and I looked at you, you acted like a career officer, then when I assigned you to the team to go get him. You acted as though you belonged in that gate room, like you belonged in this base. We were convinced you'd be an outstanding officer, for seven years we never doubted that conviction."_ **he said and trailed off as he looked at her with a sigh.

**_"Never, not once..., until this moment."_** he said and then turned it turned to Teal'C at that remark. "Yeah that was a hard memory for me, I was remembering the day when you were showing me your chair. But it took eight months for you and me to work on our bond and we grew close at the time. Daniel's grandfather was me, and Hammond was you and this was us as we were close, five years a very strong bond at the time."

"And before something was driven between us." he said and Picard nodded firmly to that. "Yes and she never heard him sound like this at time, that his disappointment during the armbands, that they started a bar brawl at the time. But that was one thing, but this was worse, but if they would just keep the impulses from that thing under control. That never would have happened at the time here." he said as he heard it then sternly at that.

As he looked at Teal'C finally as he looked at him sternly then. **_"You were brought here after that same mission, I didn't want to trust you, but as time went on, your advice and help started becoming invaluable to me. I looked at you and saw a very good officer, and a good friend, but as time went on. I was convinced your skills as a soldier, an enemy soldier would become beyond helpful."_**

**_"I trusted you, and I never once doubted that conviction..., until now." _**he said and turned around at that as she stood to attention then as she watched him move around the table as he said it her with a beyond stern tone then finally as he said it then. "She's never seen him like this before." Anna said at the look on her face at the amount of disappointment in him, in her father and most of all her mother at that.

"Yes well get ready for this, but he was quoting me when I reprimanded the duo through Wesley at the time, but my speech in his voice, it was never Wesley now. That I was talking to, now that the truth was out finally, that Wesley was a double agent. It was Locarno and Hajar, but including me in the conversation on the starburst. This was his thoughts as he said it, word for word." Picard said and they nodded as Jackson sighed.

**_"Yes, you both told me the truth, up to a point, but a lie of omission is still a lie no matter how much truth to it there is. But if we are the birth of Starfleet, and the SGA is the Federation I am just saying this the way Jean Luc would say it. But from your students ages to the age you are now, if I have to act like this, regarding the starburst, well then so be it."_** he said firmly and said it as sternly.

As he could as he looked between them. "As Starfleet officers we have a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical, or responsible, and it is the founding principle. On which Starfleet is based, an adult version to the first duty, O'neill is Locarno. Makepeace is Jean and the duo are me now, somebody is in big trouble here." Sito said arriving in time to hear it and Wesley nodded and she moved to him as Hammond crossed his arms at that.

"Do I need any more reason to be annoyed with your grandparents right now, my adult double in the past is so annoyed that he's unloaded his own emotions now. And directly to his version of you, dad, you never tolerated lies or rule breaking before. So just what makes them think either of you will now." he asked and the duo nodded. "Yes and my grandfather is about to make that clear." Hammond said and quoted it with his ancestor.

"**_A Starfleet's officer's first duty, is a duty to the truth, be it scientifical, ethical, or responsible, and it is the founding principle on which Starfleet is based. Now we're going to make this simple for you, young lady."_** he said and then got in her face then as Jacob nodded sternly as he left his best friend to do his talking for him then. **_"Either you come forward and tell us the truth to what really took place there."_**

**_"Or you don't deserve here now to_****_ wear that uniform, or those medals and rank any longer."_** he said and she swallowed hard at that remark.**_ "Sir..."_** she started to say and he snapped it off in a warning growl.**_ "Dismissed." _**he said coldly to her and looked away from her then as he looked at Teal'C sternly at that. **_"You need anymore indications here young lady, Daniel is Wesley when he chose duty to the truth."_**

**_"You're Wesley when you chose duty to your friends and here is the god damn result. At the moment, you never deserved that promotion at the moment, to Daniel, he had nothing left to give and left, as there was no other way to go, but up now. All this time, Daniel had been telling me the truth and you kept silent on this all that time." _**he said and she swallowed hard at that remark finally then.


	18. Season 4 Truths I

**The Past Meets The Future- Changing History Part 4: The Past Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: For this chapter it picks up from where things end in 2003, as this chapter it picks up where the last story left off. As the last chapter ended with the team members finishing off the aftermath to the situation on 636. As that ends their century and enters 2369, after the truth of the accident. That killed Joshua Alberts, as Sito Jaxa and Wesley are released on probation afterwards.**

**The chapters leading into Rascals are focused on them rebuilding the bond, before the quartet get turned into children. And they, Wesley and his team decided to work out and make preparations. As they quickly prepare in case the ship gets boarded by another opponent, before their time ends now. When in their century and the time shifts get started as things open up in 1865 now.**

**With this chapter there is going to be a slight cut off and a sample of the last chapter, but this one finishes the rest of the episode Journey's End now. Only with a few added changes to the episode as they make preparations. Just to change the next episode and after at midnight at the end of the next episode.**

**The time-line resets, starting with things in the past now as everything from the civil war to WWII changes. Leading into 1950, as the Cold War and every other change now from this timeline into a fight against terrorism now. Though the tv show timeline gets erased in real life in the story-line as this is permanent. **

**The tv show timeline in the stargate series fanfiction timeline gets erased in the story for the team, as Vala, Mitchell and Jonas join the group next. But everything that would have been for the characters gets replaced. Turning both tv show series into becoming Back to the future part III now. As two alterations to the past create a better future for them, this does that well now.**

**Chapter 5: The Truth Comes Out And Fixing Past Events**

As she tried to keep from crying at that remark, and at the amount of disappointment in him, in her father and most of all her mother at that. **_"_****_Sir, I know I should have come forward."_** she started to say and he interrupted her sternly at that. **_"Yes you should have, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others: the NID. And pretended his having to do the surgery himself, alone, was because of Shyla.."_**

**_"Shyla and the sarcophagus, so tell me, just what does that tell me about your character?"_** he asked her and she swallowed hard at that remark as she looked at Jack who was looking at her and in total disgust then. **_"You never wanted to admit you were wrong did you, that he did what he did, just to save himself from eternal damnation?" _**Hammond asked and she swallowed hard at that statement then.

**_"Well I'm really very sorry you can't admit that you're the one who was wrong all this time, but quite frankly, I should have fired you years ago. _****_And honestly I don't know how you ever made it to my command at the moment. _****_At least he was acting like a true officer under my command, and one that lead me in the right direction at the moment, _****_I should have listened to him."_**

**_"And day one at the time after he recovered enough to leave the infirmary, but you two, I don't know why I stopped the try and trust. Or_****_ why I should have let up scrutiny after you got turned into a host." _**he said sternly and turned to Daniel with a gentle look as Daniel explained it to him and the trio nodded. "She never was expecting to hear that, that she was the one that deserved to stay under scrutiny."

"Daniel was acting the one that deserved to not be under scrutiny at the time, but the trio were at the time, Daniel was the glue that tied them together. Without him, tempers were on edge repeated all that year, the year before at the time. She should have realized after he left thwt you'll never know what you'll till it's gone. But this catch, it's enough she realized her decision put her in hot water finally and his with them."

"They lost his trust and Daniel regained his trust at the time." Tasha said and O'neill nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's what it is alright now, for us who knew our commander since we were cubs. We loved our mentor, loved him, respected him, and we never knew the last commander for who we felt that for at the time. So disappointing them is like a stab in the heart and made worse when he's acting like this, Tasha."

"They didn't realize it was because of them all this time, they were the catalyst." O'neill said and Hammond nodded to him. **_"Look at this in a single way now, but it was never you, or Jack. And Janet, look at the evidence, that episode was enough to tell you the truth. Look at it again at the moment, from the sarcophagus, to the symbiote killers and into Euronda."_ **Daniel said and Hammond nodded gently to him.

As he read the stories as he heard her voice echoing in his head as he then heard a cold pride in her voice and she paled at that remark as he went further then. **_"Sir, dad, you know this, why would I try to kill myself exactly?"_** he asked and they both nodded sternly. **_"You wouldn't, whatsoever, but push you into giving up, you wanted out of the program or 2) you ascended as you took a year off, before coming back."_**

**_"It was them, all them, all this time now." _**he said and Daniel nodded.**_ "To break this pact, you risked a near death experience." _**he said and Daniel nodded and they both nodded as he theorized the entire thing to Jacob. **_"Holding in the anger, it was never me when you lashed out under the influence of the light. During the withdrawal, you were fine when they got a taste of it, as you apologized to me."_**

**_"And we patched up our bond, whatever was below that jolt is the reason for this, that anger and resentment at them. But Sarah was now a host and it was three months after Senichi."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he said the words then to him softly at that remark. **_"I kept missing my windows at getting the truth out to you, and they're the ones getting irritated at the fact I'm right repeatedly."_**

**_"But I risked a near death experience to break the link, between me and the planet now. _****_I proved my theory when you walked in and now they were the ones infected with that theory. And finally, before this mission, Yu's farm I told you, but she's irritated I was right, again, and then throws Shyla in my face. _****_But how many times do I got to apologize for that exactly, _****_put my life on the line."_**

**_"Before you let it go?" _**he asked and Hammond nodded as he got it then. **_"Just the once, did she throw the symbiote killers in your face. When you wanted to be the one, just to take the books of Djehuti?" _**Jacob asked and he nodded to him as he looked between them gently at that question. **_"Yeah exactly, when you and I were discussing this, regarding the farm, she threw Shyla in my face at the time."_**

**_"Whether she wants to admit that or not, she did it, how am I to be blamed for that, I was detained, I just wanted a chance at break. Just to cleanse my soul, my going to them, was that to much to ask, leave. And see someone I haven't seen since I was 8."_** he said and pointed at the trio and he nodded gently to him. "Not his fault, he risked his life, soul and sanity to get them off the planet at the time."

"And they never let it go, but pride is a sin and if not checked at the door could lead to self destruction. I would say they committed the same act at the moment that Locarno and Hajar did, they broke their first duty." Hammond said in shocked outrage at the reveal then as his grandfather say it. **_"You can't be, because what happened was not your fault, it never was." _**he said and Daniel wiped the tears off his face softly.

**_"Just how many times do I got to apologize for Shyla, put my life on the line for her, before she lets it go, how many?" _**he asked, his voice shaking in suppressed sobs at that as he was trying to hold in, and Hammond pulled him into a hug. "Yeah he's as furious as I would be if this was you two." he said as he watched, as he buried his head into his shoulder and the trio all looked at her in disgusted shock at that remark.

**_"You only have to apologize once, but how could you be blamed for that, when what happened. It was never your fault at the time, to be free of that sick bastard you risked a near death experience."_** he said to him gently as he lifted his head and Hammond felt a jolt of pain at the look in his eyes, seeing the haunted look. The eyes loaded with pain, and grief and remembering the last time now then.

That he saw that look in his eyes.**_ "Did you ever consider in that one year, just going over Nick and..."_** he asked and Hammond nodded firmly then. **_"I did, the social services looked at my records and compared them to Hank. And Quentin's, though I was father, I only had one child, she was in kindergarten. Carrie had not been born yet and Quentin had no children, but I wanted a son at the time."_**

**_"It was me, Hank, Quentin or back with the duo at the time here that year, after your fight. We considered what could happen and realized she said that out of jealousy at the time. _****_But if not us as soldiers, then Quentin, as he was your kind, a teacher and scholar, influencing you enough. Now, that when I saw you again you showed the boy I still remembered, the eight year old."_**

**_"That I wanted as my son, but_****_ to go back to that, you only had to apologize once, as what happened was not your fault, it never was. But getting hit by the symbiote killers is a low blow at the time when you wanted to be the one to do it. _****_But just to prevent repeated fights with you guys growing up together, especially if you get sick for the second time in five years."_**

**_"I'll take it Darrel, keep it like it is, but I'm third place position, with Jake right behind me right now."_** he said and Matheson nodded.**_ "Yeah Uncle Darrel, I wanted it to be him, we may start things over, but until she gets over her pride. I rather it be with him."_** Daniel said and Jacob nodded with a stern nod to that. **_"For the sake of your heart and how close it was, you're still suffering flashbacks."_**

**_"And other things, you don't need her getting jealous. And just as you're getting over how close a call it was at the time." _**Hammond said, as he pulled him into a hug and Janet and Jack crossed their arms at the remark. **_"Agreed it's best that things stay as is, because you get sick for a third time and she's grounded for a month right now for that, and_****_ before you have a relapse, because she gets jealous."_**

**_"You're hanging around with kids and I'm not letting that go either right now." _**he said and Laura added her voice to his at that remark and she paled at that sentence. **_"Agreed, he needs all the love we can give him with how close a call it was at your time there. But this crossed a line right now at the moment, it stays the way it was."_** Carson said and his trio nodded in agreement to that remark sternly.

**_"So first me, then Jared, Katie and then her."_** Anna said and Daniel nodded. **_"Yeah, Kate wanted me as a brother and she gets me at the moment, but us. We knew each other all our lives and you're my trio, so it stays as is, but what I wanted that year was a break. So we can go see Uncle Rob and the trio for the first time in 25 years." _**he said and then his tone hardened as he looked at Sam then sternly.

As he said it to that at that remark then as he said it. **_"Is crazy jealousy any reason to withheld any information from your own father, or your godfather?"_** he asked and she swallowed hard at that remark. **_"Why shouldn't I be surprised, you did it when we were kids when I was playing with Ken. And this time it was because of a woman?" _**he asked and she paled at that remark as he looked at her then coldly.

As he went on then angrily at that. **_"I committed a sin to get us off the planet you fool, but just what did I have to do to make it clear here. Or did you forget that, the last time you saw me like this, I was close to letting that strand finish me off. Because of your cruel words, I lost my family, I wanted my trio back and just as I was close, to_****_ coming out of my shell, you stab me in the heart."_**

**_"At the time."_** he said and Jack crossed his arms at the reveal then as she looked between Hammond and Jacob and they were looking at her with a beyond furious and stern look then.**_ "But 25 years doesn't change anything, you're still as crazy jealous now as you were when we were kids, you any idea what I was feeling. You saw the accident, you knew I was emotionally compromised."_**

**_"Why didn't you tell him the truth, or is it, because you wanted to be right for once, that it was the sarcophagus. You turned on me for what, your own pride on 3 occasions, but just what did I have to do to get you to listen. _****_But just how many times do I got to apologize for Shyla exactly, Sam. Put my life on the line for you, before you let that go."_ **he asked as his tone changed into a colder one then.

**_"Or I'm sorry Sam, if my apparent instability was inconvenient to you, oh yes here we go. You keep coming up with these odd little tidbits of information, but they're really nothing special. Stuff that Teal'C could tell us, why don't you try something bit more meaningful for a change, like where Sha're was. _****_Or you're sorry, why, why would you be sorry, would you still be sorry."_**

**_"If they were not genocidal monsters?" _**he asked and she flinched at that. **_"That's your side of every fight you had with my daughter, leading into the Za'tarc detector?"_** Laura asked and he nodded to her as Jacob crossed his arms. **_"Yeah it is, she's good no doubts there, but ever since Jonas. She's turned monumentally stupid and Rod had every right to throw that in her face at the time."_**

**_"Whether he knew it not, he was still continuing to read out my annoyance with her as she realizes without me, she's nothing now. Teal'C, he loses me as his best friend and they're both regretting every argument. We ever had at the time." _**he said and the trio nodded sternly at the news as they and Laura looked at the duo with a stern look as Jacob shook his head and Sam swallowed hard at that.

**_"Makes perfect sense right now, I was testing her when you brought me in at the time. _****_As she realizes without you, she doesn't have anyone to bounce ideas off of until I challenge her with one as Anubis was getting ready to blow up the beta gate last year. But Jonas and I are both sides of you in this at the moment, I understand you and I have and share your love for literature."_**

**_"Alfred Lord Tennyson for example."_** Rodney said and Daniel nodded gently to him at his remark then as he sighed at that remark. **_"All of this was why I wanted my own team, though in the military and I was colonel. My acts as a scientist came first over being a soldier and you and Beth are my own kind." _**he said and he and Elizabeth nodded as John rubbed his back gently at the news as he explained it.

**_"This program, in this timeline, has brought me nothing but pain and anguish at the time. I'm better off with you, a second chance." _**he said and the trio and Samuels nodded as he looked at Hammond then and said the words to him and Jacob then firmly at that. **_"That was the problem, it was the fact she knew the truth for five years and never came forward. Teal'C the same, it's John and Makepeace."_**

**_"Hathor all over again, it's the same exact thing, just like she and John never wanted to believe me when I proved the attack was on it's way. We arrived just minutes, before they launched." _**he said and Hammond nodded to him. **_"She hates being wrong and when my theories are correct, she acts so stuck up. That she runs to you like some spoiled little girl."_** he said to him and the duo swallowed.

As she flinched and Hammond nodded. **_"You were right all along and I knew you were on board that ship, attacking the ship. From the outside never would have worked, we had to destroy it's reactor. And from inside the ship at the time, you get shot, you deserved that purple heart at the time. _****_And you deserved the second purple heart, because you risked your life, _****_soul and sanity."_**

**_"Just to protect your peers from this lunatic." _**he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him with a sigh then. **_"I know, but though I told them the truth, that I'd been detained, they convinced themselves. That it was Shyla, was the reason for the close call though they both saw the evidence. All over my chest, my chest, arms and legs, after I risked a near death experience at the time here."_**

**_"They convinced themselves I did it, because of the sarcophagus, she never wanted to believe my theory after I said I heard Machello's voice. Until she gets herself infected with the killers, Janet with her and then the big one. You knew I was right and apologized, but she was put out when I reminded you of a certain strategy. Rephrase my remark, better yet look at it like this."_**

**_"Season 3, the hunted now look at it carefully, _****_Will said my thoughts out loud here."_ **he said and the group exchanged looks. "That was year 2.11 for us at the time Admiral when the Angosians were asking for entrance into the federation. We ended up meeting Danar after he relaxed and told us what we needed to know. We realized this was the same as their situation on that ice planet." Wesley told and they nodded to him.

"The breeders did a pre-emptive strike, the Eurondans, when their enemy began bombing, they were trying to stop them." Jack said and Hammond nodded in agreement. "Someone started the problem, they can fix it on their own, but leave us out of this, the prime directive was created. And for this reason exactly, we don't go getting involved, and without the key elements." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to his remark.

**_"At the time, was Roga a prisoner of war, who did that to him and they get the news that it was his own government: Internal security, to us, was code for..."_ **Daniel asked and Hammond nodded to him. **_"The age old cry of the oppressor, you were asking my questions, our global government's questions. Even before we created the federation on my behalf that day at the time now, son."_**

**_"Great here we go again, first this and then the Kelownans drop in and are asking for military technology in exchange for Naquadria. This happened like four months after you left and Johnny was still recovering from his stint when Ba'al got his hands on him." _**he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently. **_"What you tell them?" _**he asked and Hammond crossed his arms at the question.

**_"Given our experience in this type of thing we are reluctant at getting involved. _****_When it comes to other planet's problems at the time, their country wars, but the prime directive was created for this reason exactly. We're just there helping to arrest an escaped soldier, but he springs his fellow soldiers. So they created the problem, then they can fix it on their own, but we're not getting involved."_**

**_"To repeat your remark, I don't have any problens with helping them defend themselves, but here's a critical question. _****_But how do we know they'll stop there exactly, as we are not there to fight their wars for them."_** he said and the IOA nodded in agreement to his thoughts sternly. "That's our thoughts too grandpa, we have no problem with them defending themselves, but how do we know now."

"That they'll stop there, and destroy themselves with our help, our weapons." he said in response and Jackson gave a nod of agreement to his thoughts then. "I think we can safely say that we all agree with this, at the moment, right?" O'neill asked and the seven nodded in agreement to his thoughts as they crossed their arms. "My grandfather was doing your grandfather's questioning for him." Jackson said and Hammond nodded.

As they got the confirmation a second later at that from Daniel himself then. **_"There that's it exactly, I decided to act like Will and the captain. Doing your questioning for you." _**he said and the IOA and Clinton nodded in relief he said that as he answered him at the remark then.**_ "You were doing our, that is mine and our version of the federation's questioning, for me, for me on my behalf."_**

**_"You always were good at determining the best way to handle these things and this was evidence to that as you offered an alternative. And by suggesting to them leave the planet, but their planet is in flames and they're asking for gasoline. So how the hell does this help at the time, answer: it doesn't, I get it son, as this, in a way, was your mission, as you determined things."_**

**_"And turned it into me on what you found out at the time, but_****_ if I said this once, I said this 100 times. With the fact we just destroyed a Asgard ship crawling with replicators and immediately following this. Was the fact we now got to destroy another and with it now a Russian sub. Before we do anything, we need more information and that was your job, you asking questions."_**

**_"And on our behalf at the time, Johnny defied orders and then dive bombed into the base, yes I remember that. _****_But this was your mission you had every right to ask questions, if they can't take being wrong, then they need to grow up. But I fixed my relationship with you and we grew closer as the armbands drove a wedge between you." _**he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently then.

**_"I was right four times in a row that 3.2 period and the armbands and then comes the Za'tarc. And they close ranks on me, because the duo know that I'm right and their pride. They're refusing to admit they're wrong, basically, I feel like Harry, they won't listen until it comes back and bites them in the ass. Or you practically get the truth thrown in your faces by a racist remark."_**

**_"As they see I was right all along, but with those words in mind you recall my remarks, you got what I meant and I followed orders. But we're helping in fighting a war, but a that we know nothing about against an enemy. That we know nothing about, is it the right way to get their technology: yes, but is it the right thing to do." _**he said and Hammond nodded as he answeed him then gently.

**_"Our prime directive, we don't go getting involved in a war without knowing the who, what, when, where and why." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that. "Yeah and I chose a strategy that you would pick, you taught me well, I was saying this on your behalf at the time here now too. _****_You're generals, so questioning them and the motives for why they want that fuel now."_**

**_"Why the war started in the first place and who their enemy really is, is more then morally, morality now, but morally sound, but..." _**he said trailing off and Hammond completed his sentence, his tone turning dangerous stern._ **"It's strategically sound as well, and I'm a general, I get it and you're right." **_he said and Daniel finished it then as he looked at him gently at the remark then firmly at that.

**_"My mentor, if we were them 366 years in the future and..."_** he asked and Hammond nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought too right now in this case." Picard said with a bemused chuckle and Wesley nodded smiling to that remark then.**_ "I'm Jean Luc and you're Wesley, I've been training you since you brought Catherine. Back into it, and that would be considered when Lore came into the picture."_**

**_"As you saw what I didn't see and then told me if given more time. _****_We had the technology and could shoot them down from the South Pole." _**he said and Daniel said it firmly then back looking at Mel and he nodded.**_ "If not me, he became just as much your father as an adult as I was when you were a cub Danny. So go ahead, I'm not jealous."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as he looked at him softly.

"So that sums it up: your grandfather was acting like his father going on seven years at the time since they got back together." Matheson said and he nodded in agreement to her thoughts gently at that. **_"The truth just shot up in my memories, looking at this carefully, before John got caught and things end here. I see it more clearly now then I did last week, but you were in the dark all this time at the moment now."_**

**_"Dad, it was never you, or Janet, or even Jack, he was kidnapped and framed, as was Janet, think about it 'in this up to their necks.'. They chose to follow orders given to them by Vidrine and even though they knew. That Uncle Jerry called off all missions and_**** until we all had a chance to rest here." **he said and said it with a sigh as he looked down and then back up at him as he finished it gently to him then.

_**"In your words, ****'SG-1 has been hard at it for months and you're not sending me anywhere until I had a chance to get some rest now.'. **_**_They would say I'm fine, but no I'm not, I'm physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. I need a break, 7 to eight 8 on sabbatical, but the NID knew I leave. And their plan goes up in smoke, after I did Janet's job for her."_ **he said and finished with a sigh then.

**_"Though she said that the close call pushed it out of her head to you this, him with her. That's just not true, they lied to you, we were supposed to be on sabbatical." _**he said and Hammond nodded as they paled then. "That was it, they knew, they knew the truth and held it back from my grandfather for five years." Hammond said as he watched his grandfather and as he answered him with a gentle tone at that.

As he rested his hand on his shoulder, the paternal love in his eyes evident then. "Well that's you and me when we're together Admiral, you still treat me like your son. Though you are dad's best friend of six members at the time here at the moment." Jackson said and he nodded smiling. "Five generations and nothing ever changes, you are my best officer at the moment." he said and Jackson nodded as they listened to the conversation.

**_"I did say that during the light, but then you tell me that after seeing the accident repeatedly, you need a break. You said you found what was left of the quintet, though David was gone and with him, Bill and the Archbishop. You found Walter, Arthur and Ray and you were intending to tell Sarah and Steven. The truth, by comparing it to our show, I gave the go ahead on that."_**

**_"But before you could tell me that all missions were cancelled, t_****_hat Jerry called off all gate operations until after New Years Day..." _**he started to say and then looked at Sam as he finished as his tone turned dangerously stern as he went on then as he read it out then. **_"Johnny then tells me that he already took the mission to 636 at the time here, Jerry is a five star, West and Vidrine are three stars."_**

_**"And you are under my command, but you are not hold under orders as a civilian, ****you can go see your friends and extended family. ****If you wanted to, as nothing was holding you here, the same is said for Annie. You guys could go see your mentor, drop in on the trio and with you, was Jared." **_he said as Warren and Matheson stepped forward next to Jackson as they watched him say it at that remark.

**_"I was fine with that, you 3 needed a break anyway, but was this was what she 'forgot' to tell me?"_** he said, putting emphasis on the word forgot and he nodded and he crossed his arms at that. **_"And Teal'C with her?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded and he gave a stern nod to him as he controlled his voice at this situation. **_"So that's the conversation that resulted in you having to prove yourself repeatedly to me."_**

**_"Your theories were directly on target here, were you going to tell me this, compare your files to Rob's what with us in DEFCON 3. And during the replicators, them plummeting into the Northern Atlantic for the landing. And them stuck offworld for ten days, or on that ship?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently as he answered him then firmly at this as he looked between them.

"If this was us, with your grandfather being the head of the base, or my being the head of the ship. The stupid fools can try to delay me, but I always got a backdoor to get it to you." Jackson said and Hammond and Picard both nodded as they heard him say it then. **_"Yeah it is, with him out of the way, I could tell you this and compare my files to his, as you saw everything underlined in red, and with the base in lockdown."_**

**_"No one in or out, but there was no chance of him stopping me from telling you this. With him in a life or death struggle with a bunch of robots as close to the Borg as possible and following that. Is them stuck off world while we got the beta gate being set up, ten days for it now. _****_But I missed my window with the urgent urgency of the situation, but first was this."_ **he said as he went with a sigh.

**_"Then Machello, as she gets infected by my theory and with her, was Janet at the time. Her idiocy and pride, once again nearly kills me, it's like an adult version to what. When you three and Quentin found me only with too much drugs added to it?"_** he asked and the duo nodded sternly as they got it then at his remark as he answered him at that as Jackson looked at his version to explain it then.

"Yes that's the catch, though I visit Alaska when Will is on break, I hardly ever go there in winter." he said and Hammond nodded. **_"You got hit with pneumonia twice as a cub and again during the sarcophagus. And following that is she kept her damn mouth shut and Teal'C with her. Not wanting to hear your theory was correct, as we all know _****_World War I landmines are still going in France right now."_**

**_"Though the soldiers that planted them are long since dead, our alien soldier planted one in the Linvris headquarters and you get infested with the last one. _****_He's been dead for six months, but those bodies had only been there for a month, conclusion, he did it before we found him here. That's strike II, and the last and final strike as I apologized."_ **Picard said, quoting that with him firmly then.

**_"For what I said when I dragged Sha're into this, but they didn't want the truth, you had the right idea, we don't go getting involved. In other planet's problems without knowing the who, what, when, where and why in the situation. _****_Your remark on us needing more information was more then scientifically sound. It was strategically as well, and I'm a general."_ **he said sternly as he went on at that.

**_"So though one step back, we get a two steps forward by you saving the farmers on that slave farm you went to, the entire village. That's 780 people, you did a good deed by suggesting we take them all with you when we went to get you out." _**he said and Jacob nodded as Hammond read out the subtext. **_"They chose the easy way out and you spent a month to six weeks over time."_**

**_"In previous scenarios, they give up after one day, you would never stop until you get them, or me back, but evidently they don't feel that way about you. Being the lone civilian on the team at the time, because you don't need training manuals, you go on instinct. And your instincts, they always paid off at the time for us." _**Jack said and he nodded in agreement as Daniel looked between them softly.

**_"If it was you, I know you would go to any lengths to get me back, you were determined to come back and see me at the time. You would have fought Mckenzie, tooth and nail to keep me on the base after the second attack as I'm in isolation, right. Study me in isolation, next to no drugs and you got my glasses?" _**he asked and Jack and Janet both nodded to him at the question then.

And as she said it for both them at the remark sternly at his question. "If this was us, yes I would keep him you in isolation, on the ship. Till we determined what was causing these headaches and once it went into Teal'C that shot his theory." Frasier said and Hammond nodded to her. **_"Yeah we would, we're not letting him turn you into a damn lab rat, so 636, they chose the easy way out as you had to do my job for me."_**

**_"Mckenzie gave the general some bogus theory _****_that could get double checked if we'd been doing this. And since we were kids at the time, and following that is they chose to take sides in a war we know nothing about. And against an enemy we know nothing about, that question is morally sound here. _****_But she's sorry she was wrong, would she be sorry if they were not genocidal, prejudiced people."_**

**_"The war is a war of discrimination, damn it."_** she said and Jack and Hammond nodded sternly in agrement with her thoughts. **_"So these three things, she's letting the NID influence her way too much at the moment. It drives you away and you quit, so they can test your damn loyalties next." _**Jack said and Hammond nodded as he read it out at that as he crossed his arms at the remark as he got it then.

"Still the three things that you discussed with him when you went to visit them, it's the same items that drive this wedge between our grandparents." Jack said and Picard nodded as Hammond heard his grandfather say it then with a stern tone at that. **_"They lied to me all this time, as a result, our bond was close. But we keep patching it up, and ever since the Za'tarc detector, they excluded you, you resigned."_**

**_"Because of personal problems,_****_ but Sha're was dead, following that was you lose Shifu next. Nick comes into the picture, and then comes Euronda and the aftermath of that. As the armbands result in putting you on the opposite side of the fence, you never lied to me. _****_So why start now, but ever since Martouf and the Za'tarc detector, things had been strained and ever since."_**

**_"You were always with me, talking in private at the time until we hit Sarah and that does it as things get worse, before Senichi. And even after you returned, your anger was not directed at me, but at them. The light made you say everything that was building up in you._**" he said and he nodded to him. **_"The friendship was broken at the time, and damned if they knew how to fix it now."_**

**_"As it's not till my exposure to the bomb that they both realized, that they never knew what I meant to them, until they lose me at the time, I gave up by then. 'My focus determines my reality, if you immediately know the candlelight is fire. Then the meal was cooked a long time ago', meaning, even before Sarah got turned into a host and Senichi, _****_I'd given up on them as I decided it was time."_**

**_"To return to the outside world and that was joining the digs at the time here. But though this was out of the blue for them, I really been packing up for months since Sarah was taken. And nobody in the team ever noticed that, now why is that?"_** he asked and they both swallowed hard at that.**_ "It was you, it was all you all this time."_** he said and and they backed up at the furious look on his face.

On the trio's faces at that remark then.**_ "How long had you been considering leaving exactly at the time, before you came back?"_** Jordan asked and he sighed. **_"Since the Enkarans, but hearing you been killed only served to rush my decision. Sarah needed me and I had to save Steven at the time, as this was a big one now, after she, Sam, was out of the room, I told him there were two jars."_**

**_"But both covered my department now, the curse of Osiris was really him jumping into you. And then killing everyone that realized he was back on the loose. Seeing that you were close to realizing my theory was directly on target, he knew you contacted me and he was in trouble. But the mission prior to this was the big one, they excluded me until I decided, after I lost both of you."_**

**_"I was leaving and two months later, I quit."_** he said and the trio nodded to him gently. "So that's what happened at the time right now, three months excluded and he decided enough was enough. Before this samurai, and he resigned, before this entire thing got worse at the time." Jack said sternly and Picard nodded. "Yes it was all them at the time here." he said and the sextet nodded sternly at their grandparents choices.

**_"So three months, three months and nobody noticed you were packing and preparing to resign and when we hit Senichi. They see this as out of the blue, when in truth they're the ones in the wrong at the time, you been ready to leave. Before the last mission you had and joined me at the time in Ein Gedi is coming at them, out of the blue?"_** Mac said and he and Hammond nodded sternly.

"I don't blame your grandfather for being furious at this right now, because they been lying to him ever since the keeper incident at the time. But this crossed the line as they were supposed to be on sabbatical all this time at the moment. But this is just as bad the duo not bothering to say anything until I release the information to you and the inquiry." Wesley said and Hammond nodded as he turned to them and said it firmly then to them.

And he nodded sternly as he said it to them. "Not me, Jane or Jack, it was you two now, so this was the problem all this time, they withheld information I needed to know. Especially if I was my grandfather, regarding Daniel's condition after the lunatic tried to break out of the base, or in this case the ship." Hammond said and Picard nodded in agreement as they heard the next remark as he looked between the duo then firmly.

"I wouldn't have tolerated this either." he said firmly in response. "This is like dealing with me and Sito, we both know we got to come forward." Wesley said and he nodded. **_"You lied to him, so tell him, why didn't you say anything, that the sextet called off all missions for seventh months and giving me a much needed break. What about you keeping silent when I got infected by the symbiote killers now."_**

**_"Euronda, what about that, why did I quit, when you two were keeping silent, in not backing me up until I quit. _****_At Hokkaido, tell him, why didn't you say it, why didn't you tell him, she has an excuse, but do you, do you?" _**he asked them and she paled at his remark then. **_"You say you're my trio, but when I really need you, you back down and then lie to your father, godfather and your mentor."_**

**_"The trio are the same rank, human or not, you lie to your own family." _**he said and Hammond, Jacob and Bra'tac crossed their arms. **_"You remember, you chose the easy way out by not listening till it gets you infected with my theory and with you, Janet."_** he said and Janet crossed her arms at the reveal sternly as he answered that look as he looked between them as he said it to them to them sternly.

"That damn bug was single minded, it only attacked humans with a certain signature DNA pattern in the case of Yuta and her killing all the Lornaks. Minus the one that we were going to see at the time, but Graves mixed with the Tralestas and Lornaks. That's Machello and the symbiote killers." Wesley said and Hammond nodded sternly. "So first was the Sarcophagus, then this and finally Euronda, I'm not surprised here now."

"That Daniel was distancing himself from the duo and spending more time with me and the Admiral's grandfather, before he left and then ascended at the time. But then the truth comes out that because Daniel had to do my job for me she and Teal'C never say it. Until they get overheard by Hammond and Jacob, even Bra'tac here, and the truth is out finally." Frasier said and Hammond nodded as they watched their family at that news.

As the trio nodded sternly to that. **_"At least she had the excuse for not telling the truth, she was turned into a drone. Jack: he was kidnapped at the time, they're off the hook, as is he. But what about you though, even after I saved your lives, you keep choosing the easy way out. Euronda, what about that, why did I quit, when you two were keeping silent, in not backing me up until I quit."_**

**"At Hokkaido, ****You remember the first duty, this was the honesty test, the one meant to get you chosen by whoever was going to be your permanent placement. Well I just got handpicked for working at Picard's command, you never deserved that promotion. You lied to him at the time, you knew the truth for five years and you never said anything." **he said, looking between the duo then.

**_"So tell me, I am Wes, so who does that make you?"_ **he asked and they both paled at that question as he went further. **_"He's Locarno, so what does that make you as Wesley is me as a teenager, near 20 year old and your godfather is a general?"_** he asked and she swallowed hard at that as Picard crossed his arms at that rembark. **_"This is the first duty gone adult damn it, that's why I left, if I can't lie to them."_**

**_"Then resign and walk away, isn't that what you told me at the time, before I left and joined Mac, or ascended?"_** he said and they both swallowed hard. **_"Tell_****_ him, why didn't you say it, why didn't you tell him, he has an excuse. _****_So do they, but do you, do you, three strikes, before I left all those things. Are because you kept your mouths shut all this time, I don't know why I bothered forgiving you."_**

**_"After killing Sha're to save my life and from Edora to Reese, just what did I have to do exactly, just to get you to speak up. _****_You saw the truth, I was detained and turned into a drone, POW, so why didn't you say anything."_** Daniel said and the duo paled at the reminder as Frasier said it firmly to this. "He's right, grandma had an excuse, so did the Colonel, they were kidnapped or turned into a drone."

"But she and Teal'C, there is no excuse for not telling your grandfather the truth." Frasier said to Hammond and he nodded. "In a way they were just like us at the time, but Daniel is me. J.J.'s grandfather was Nick, Sam is Jean and Teal'C is Sito. I decided to come forward, but they didn't and is it any wonder here right now. That he left, like my double did." Wesley asked Picard as he looked at their grandparents sternly at the remark.

As Hammond nodded sternly to that. "Yeah I would be annoyed to at the fact that once again he's right, though a grown man, he still feels like's a teenager. Needing his father bear backing him up at the moment as we get everything on the table finally." Hammond said and she and O'neill nodded.**_ "You're right, she had an excuse for not telling me, she was a drone, Jack: he's been kidnapped and framed, but you two."_**

**_"You don't have an excuse for this, young lady, for not telling us this that week or to Bra'tac. So the situations that did the damage are the ones that caused you to quit, before Hokkaido. But I chanced it and apologized as I decided to dig deeper, but the duo turned on you. _****_Sha're, Sarah, Pyrus, the symbiote killers, Shifu, Euronda, the Enkarans and then finally Senichi, _****_and that did it."_**

**_"You kept turning to me and_****_ though none of us realized that Janet was compromised the team was split in half and I never left you. As we deepened our bond, the entire team broken as the truth was out finally. But then comes the fact you could never trust them now, but you could me now. Again: me, Jacob and Bra'tac, _****_I took your opinions at the time, I gave you orders."_**

**_"And as did the joint chiefs, when the trio closed ranks, you took it to me to discuss this in private, me or the boys. It was never me, Janet or Jack that caused you to quit, first at Hokkaido and then at Kelowna. Just before you ascended it was her, Teal'C and Johnny." _**Hammond said and he nodded.**_ "Bingo, it was never you." _**he said to that, while looking between him to Jack and Janet gently.

"That's when our policy of the prime directive came into it, we don't go getting involved without knowing the who, what, when, where and why. The Eurondans was what started it at the time right now and they never backed him up, again." Picard said to her and she and Jack nodded in agreement then sternly at the remark. **_"After I told you what I learned, you took that mental note down, decided for the good of earth."_**

**_"Never to have us getting caught in the middle of other planets problems. Reflecting on things even though they, NID, tried to break up our relationship, nothing ever worked. You still saw me the way you remembered me as a kid at the time, to the point that the father in you decided to side with me. As your son as the truth on Euronda came out, after_****_ that you decided to side with me."_**

**_"And we deepened our bonds as father and son, _****_the team was cut in half and while acting the trio. You and I discuss this in private about broken regs and Janet said my thoughts out loud as Anise opened the door. We fixed our bonds, I saw you as I remembered you when the trio and I were cubs again, my father." _**he said and Hammond smiled as he said it to the reveal as he answered him.

At that remark as Hammond crossed his arms and looked at Jackson and Anna at that. "If this was me and I saw you three wired to the headset, and knowing you were addicted, I would know this on a certain skill. But I thought those virtual reality head sets were supposed to enhance you guys physically. And not make you stupid at the time right now." he said and the duo nodded as they heard his grandfather say it firmly.

At that_. **"When I said 'them', I thought the armbands were supposed to enhance 'them' physically, not make them stupid. I didn't mean you, you held out the carrot, but the duo were the ones that chose to take it at the time, Jacob, and the quartet. They set the trap, but they, the duo, fell right into it, the Tok'ra knew all along, this was the point, I knew it, the quintet fixed our bonds."**_

**_"By turning my psyche scrutiny back in him at the time, it_****_ was never me, Janet or Jack all this time, they lied to me. Because you had to do Janet's job for them, but you never lied to me ever. But if I had the chance I would adopt you, as the girls had a big brother finally, as you told me. You smelled a rat on Euronda, as we had a one step back and two steps forward."_**

**_"And I investigated that rat, before Anise came here and it got worse." _**Hammond said to him and he nodded to him at that. **_"Jacob, Freya, Yosuf, did you...?" _**he asked and they all nodded to him as she said it for them.**_ "Undercover of darkness, Daniel asked us to bring the memory recall devices with us. And Areanea and I got a good look at what Jack's brother did that year at the time."_**

**_"And then we saw she and Teal'C never told you _****_that he showed us the scratches and needle puncture marks. All over his chest and arms, but that did it for us." _**Freya told him and 'John' paled then at that. **_"The pass at me, you...!"_** 'John' said and she nodded to him sternly as she answered him. **_"That's right Major, I did that on purpose that day, always thinking with muscles, never your mind."_**

**_"I am a scientist, a scientist working with the doctor that treated you at the time. When you got arrested by Hathor, a little nudge in the right direction, and these were a drug. So drug addict with a highly volatile temper now." _**she said and Hammond nodded in relief. **_"So let me get this straight, you been telling me for months that he set you up, but it's the SGC version to the first duty, is that it."_**

**_"Given the chance during Thor..." _**Hammond said to him softly and he nodded to him at that gently as he explained it to him. "That did it, the races, Tollan and Tok'ra were setting them up on purpose." she said and he nodded to her. "Yeah careers would be destroyed for this in our century." Jack said in response to that remark.**_ "Yeah that's it exactly, I'm playing Wes, I never lied to you before, so why start now exactly."_**

**_"Dad, you know me, I never lied to you before, so why, why would I hold their secret. _****_Think about it, they almost destroyed your trust in me, even when they went to her and year 3.2 from the replicators to Anise and the Za'tarcs. But then this was against the law, he refused to leave her, they disobeyed direct orders and I was never in on this."_ **he said as he looked between the duo gently at this.

**_"I am civilian scientist, so while they get charged, I don't in your eyes, alien influence. In my defense, but not their's, they're military and I'm not, I can get away with defying you. _****_John disobeys direct orders again and commits man slaughter then comes this and three strikes. In two months, after attacking me and your car, you keep calling me this _****_as in your eyes ever since Hathor."_**

**_"I acted like this to you, what am I to you now, I can get away with defying orders as my honorary commission at the moment now. But though I act like I'm military, I am first and foremost a scientist and one you can trust here. _****_So what happened next after she attacked three men and then started arguing with you over the armbands, w_****_hile for me, narcotic like effects, that remark."_**

**_"In my eyes is addiction, _****_they started acting like a trio, you and me, simple concept. When I am the one that understands anything that has to do with alien technology. And does the remark of increased adrenaline sound familiar, the hormones that you make more aggressive and irrational. _****_Sound familiar, increased adrenaline, irrational, test results were all over the place."_**

**_"Multiple organ failure, where did you see all of this before, one time and place, and my body was just ran through the ringer. after being trapped on 636 for a month, but then it happens again, and this time. My body was still in recovery from a recent surgery, barely a month prior to this, dad?" _**he asked and Hammond's eyes narrowed in fury at that as Daniel finished it firmly then.

**_"Bill?"_** Daniel said and Warner nodded and put the medical reports on the table as Daniel compared the effects from the sarcophagus to the armbands and he nodded. "The symptoms are exactly the same the armband is the same as the sarcophagus technology. How stupid can you get exactly, it's narcotic like effects, like opium, like amphetamines and everything other drug out there, grandpa knew he had to stop here now."

"And get it off so his body could heal here." Daniel said as he read out the symptoms to Hammond's grandfather then gently. **_"Exactly matched, except for me, they gave me the defective one with me still recovering. And from my previous mission, from Euronda and us going under Lord Yu's ownership. When at the farm was light duty, but this was my first mission back on duty at the time."_**

**_"And my body was still recovering from the surgery that they all decided, the Tok'ra leadership decided with me being in on this. I get the defective armband, as the duo are acting so irrational that that I get off the hook. Once Janet spoke the key words as I tried to get the damn thing off and their operative on board his ship." _**he said as he held up the translation to the lesson he got then from Anise.

**_"He told me I had only minutes before it caved on me." _**he told him and he nodded sternly to him at that news then sternly at that. **_"Added issues with the drugs and narcotic like effects, again. Well if I needed any reason to turn my scrutiny back over to him, this was it. After he cut his arm up to the elbow, again, but then he does it again and takes her with him." _**he said to him at that remark sternly at that.

"I see why I had to dodge it if it was me." O'brien said and Hammond nodded to that. **_"And after he nearly killed Siler after knocking him over the bannister at the time that day and put a hole. In the wall of my office, and then comes the duo nearly killing that quartet at the time here now. _****_Narcotic like effects, the effects are becoming addictive, your body temperature was dangerously high."_**

**_"There was an increased amount of adrenaline in your system, the hormones that make you more aggressive and irrational."_** he said and Jacob finished, before Carson said it for him as he crossed his arms then as looked between them. **_"Sound familiar young lady, the symptoms are exactly matched to the sarcophagus."_ **he said and she swallowed hard at that news as he went on then with his diagnosis then.

**_"Daniel got his last of all, as he was in recovery, he knew after his experience with the sarcophagus technology. Well then that did it for him as he had to exercise a certain level of prudence when dealing with alien devices. Case point, the tables had turned and he was thinking straight enough. For Anise to pass him a steady tip on this situation now."_ **he said, crossing his arms sternly at her.

**_"But he got the meaning of the message, with great power, comes great responsibility now. _****_And with it the power to affect great consequences, he knew he had to stop now, but he held the carrot out for you. after the man that you were standing next to insulted him, _****_Joey get in here!"_** Carson called out and the quintet in walked in at that, and Hammond nodded as he looked at Picard then.

"I take it these guys are working for the joint chiefs or for AMRIID, this was another test in the effects of addictive technology at the moment?" Greyson asked and he nodded. "AMRIID, it was AMRIID, right after the attack at the restraurant in town, AMRIID contacted Hammond and told them to yank the duo off duty. For Daniel, realizing this, he realized the side effects after Janet told him what was wrong with him, it hit him."

"His body was not even close to being fully recovered and this just triggered a relapse after his appendectomy at the time. He got the last one, she was next and O'neill was the first at the time here. But the Tok'ra, with him getting chosen by the travelers, decided to leave a last message regarding these powers. Which worked in the end at the time, in why you gained his powers, Daniel." he said and Jackson nodded as he watched it then.

And remark then as he said it then. "Great, if Hanson hears this, he's going to realize that the medical and psychiatric department keep setting him up at the moment here." Wesley said and Hammond nodded in agreement. "That would do it for me too, that the Vulcans, so to speak, just exposed the Nova sympathizers to me yet again. And knowing with them ending up in us, and we are doing this repeatedly and they were screwed."

"As I charged them for breaking orders, again." Hammond said and Picard nodded to him as he heard it. "Not that I blame your grandfather for being furious, as it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize. That was a cross and double cross in this situation, the Tok'ra set him up to turn your grandfather's scrutiny back on him. After the amount of times he lost his temper here." Peter told him and he nodded sternly to that remark as he said it.

"The quintet were sent by the General to the restaurant they were at that night at the time, as they revealed the truth and that Daniel was in on it. That entire time, Daniel saw things the duo never did and that did it." he said and they nodded. **_"Should have thought this through Major, I am Cromwell's team mate. The six of us, that's including Andy, were in on this the entire time."_** he said and she swallowed hard.

**_"You..., you are the guys from the restaurant!"_** Sam said in shock and they nodded to her sternly at that. "Oh boy, well the duo were going to get it for this, the fact that things were so bad that they just self destructed now. Their idiocy basically made them all self destruct for now realizing they were tricked." Tasha said and Picard nodded as they listened to the remark the emergency medical technician at that remark.

**_"That's right, if you been paying closer attention, then you would see our car had the seal and designation for AMRIID on it that day. And even more clearly, we don't act like jocks, we act like medics, you hear me talking to the colonel. Go easy on the alcohol, stimulates and sedatives don't mix."_** the man said to her sternly at that as Daniel looked at the quintet then gently at that smiling.

**_"Hey Joey good to see you again, Tom, Adam."_** Daniel said and the trio nodded smiling as Thompson said it smiling sternly. **_"Faking responses, but a scientist or med doctor knows another on sight, I knew Daniel was going to realize it. And as I left the medallion on the bar counter, Major."_** he said, flicking the coin at Sam and she looked at it and saw the Hermes symbol of the medical department then.

And the trio all paled at that in realization. "Yeah they never saw this coming, the medical department set them up." Jackson said and Picard nodded.**_ "Jacob, the senior officers at AMRIID, Jerry, and the trio: Persus, Anise, and the Tok'ra medic that told 'her' that warning. They decided to turn my scrutiny off you and back on him where it belongs, you're not violent and you never raise your voice at me."_**

**_"You also take my concerns of your judgement under consideration." _**Hammond said, reading it out and the NID paled that all that time they been double crossed at the news then. "J.J.'s grandfather was set up all this time." O'neill said sternly and the group surrounding them on both sides nodded to him gently. **_"Bingo, that's it exactly George, we decided to turn this around, the miniature communication devices."_**

**_"That the Goa'uld carry, Daniel never broke regs, he never decided to get involved in that fight, yes, he held out the carrot. During the brawl and again when they went to destroy the ship, but it was their decision to take it here now."_** Ferretti said and he nodded then as he looked at the duo. **_"Like Hammond said, you're lucky you didn't kill any of us."_** Parker said sternly and they paled at that.

**_"Just what the hell are we going to have to do about you people exactly, huh."_** Rivers asked and Daniel quoted his sentence. **_"It's like the armbands are effecting our ability to make rational choices." _**he said, in the same tone he gave, and that sounded like a teenager explaining it to their parents for ending up in detention. "He sounds like a cub telling his father why he ended up in detention for an offense."

"Or why he just got suspended from school for that same offense." Hammond said with a chuckle and they nodded as his remark got repeated by his grandfather's best officer. **_"Talking like that, since the last time you lost your temper at me, you sounded like a father who was irritated at the fact I just got caught and ended up in detention."_** Daniel said and Hammond nodded and hid a chuckle at the example then.


	19. Season 4 Truths Come Out II

**The Past Meets The Future- Changing History Part 4: The Past Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: For this chapter it picks up from where things end in 2003, as this chapter it picks up where the last story left off. As the last chapter ended with the team members finishing off the aftermath to the situation on 636. As that ends their century and enters 2369, after the truth of the accident. That killed Joshua Alberts, as Sito Jaxa and Wesley are released on probation afterwards.**

**The chapters leading into Rascals are focused on them rebuilding the bond, before the quartet get turned into children. And they, Wesley and his team decided to work out and make preparations. As they quickly prepare in case the ship gets boarded by another opponent, before their time ends now. When in their century and the time shifts get started as things open up in 1865 now.**

**With this chapter there is going to be a slight cut off and a sample of the last chapter, but this one finishes the rest of the episode Journey's End now. Only with a few added changes to the episode as they make preparations. Just to change the next episode and after at midnight at the end of the next episode.**

**The time-line resets, starting with things in the past now as everything from the civil war to WWII changes. Leading into 1950, as the Cold War and every other change now from this timeline into a fight against terrorism now. Though the tv show timeline gets erased in real life in the story-line as this is permanent. **

**The tv show timeline in the stargate series fanfiction timeline gets erased in the story for the team, as Vala, Mitchell and Jonas join the group next. But everything that would have been for the characters gets replaced. Turning both tv show series into becoming Back to the future part III now. As two alterations to the past create a better future for them, this does that well now.**

**Chapter 19: The Truth Comes Out And Fixing Past Events**

As she tried to keep from crying at that remark, and at the amount of disappointment in him, in her father and most of all her mother at that. **_"_****_Sir, I know I should have come forward."_** she started to say and he interrupted her sternly at that. **_"Yes you should have, but you didn't, instead you joined with the others: the NID. And pretended his having to do the surgery himself, alone, was because of Shyla.."_**

**_"Shyla and the sarcophagus, so tell me, just what does that tell me about your character?"_** he asked her and she swallowed hard at that remark as she looked at Jack who was looking at her and in total disgust then. **_"You never wanted to admit you were wrong did you, that he did what he did, just to save himself from eternal damnation?" _**Hammond asked and she swallowed hard at that statement then.

**_"Well I'm really very sorry you can't admit that you're the one who was wrong all this time, but quite frankly, I should have fired you years ago. _****_And honestly I don't know how you ever made it to my command at the moment. _****_At least he was acting like a true officer under my command, and one that lead me in the right direction at the moment, _****_I should have listened to him."_**

**_"And day one at the time after he recovered enough to leave the infirmary, but you two, I don't know why I stopped the try and trust. Or_****_ why I should have let up scrutiny after you got turned into a host." _**he said sternly and turned to Daniel with a gentle look as Daniel explained it to him and the trio nodded. "She never was expecting to hear that, that she was the one that deserved to stay under scrutiny."

"Daniel was acting the one that deserved to not be under scrutiny at the time, but the trio were at the time, Daniel was the glue that tied them together. Without him, tempers were on edge repeated all that year, the year before at the time. She should have realized after he left thwt you'll never know what you'll till it's gone. But this catch, it's enough she realized her decision put her in hot water finally and his with them."

"They lost his trust and Daniel regained his trust at the time." Tasha said and O'neill nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's what it is alright now, for us who knew our commander since we were cubs. We loved our mentor, loved him, respected him, and we never knew the last commander for who we felt that for at the time. So disappointing them is like a stab in the heart and made worse when he's acting like this, Tasha."

"They didn't realize it was because of them all this time, they were the catalyst." O'neill said and Hammond nodded to him. **_"Look at this in a single way now, but it was never you, or Jack. And Janet, look at the evidence, that episode was enough to tell you the truth. Look at it again at the moment, from the sarcophagus, to the symbiote killers and into Euronda."_ **Daniel said and Hammond nodded gently to him.

As he read the stories as he heard her voice echoing in his head as he then heard a cold pride in her voice and she paled at that remark as he went further then. **_"Sir, dad, you know this, why would I try to kill myself exactly?"_** he asked and they both nodded sternly. **_"You wouldn't, whatsoever, but push you into giving up, you wanted out of the program or 2) you ascended as you took a year off, before coming back."_**

**_"It was them, all them, all this time now." _**he said and Daniel nodded.**_ "To break this pact, you risked a near death experience." _**he said and Daniel nodded and they both nodded as he theorized the entire thing to Jacob. **_"Holding in the anger, it was never me when you lashed out under the influence of the light. During the withdrawal, you were fine when they got a taste of it, as you apologized to me."_**

**_"And we patched up our bond, whatever was below that jolt is the reason for this, that anger and resentment at them. But Sarah was now a host and it was three months after Senichi."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he said the words then to him softly at that remark. **_"I kept missing my windows at getting the truth out to you, and they're the ones getting irritated at the fact I'm right repeatedly."_**

**_"But I risked a near death experience to break the link, between me and the planet now. _****_I proved my theory when you walked in and now they were the ones infected with that theory. And finally, before this mission, Yu's farm I told you, but she's irritated I was right, again, and then throws Shyla in my face. _****_But how many times do I got to apologize for that exactly, _****_put my life on the line."_**

**_"Before you let it go?" _**he asked and Hammond nodded as he got it then. **_"Just the once, did she throw the symbiote killers in your face. When you wanted to be the one, just to take the books of Djehuti?" _**Jacob asked and he nodded to him as he looked between them gently at that question. **_"Yeah exactly, when you and I were discussing this, regarding the farm, she threw Shyla in my face at the time."_**

**_"Whether she wants to admit that or not, she did it, how am I to be blamed for that, I was detained, I just wanted a chance at break. Just to cleanse my soul, my going to them, was that to much to ask, leave. And see someone I haven't seen since I was 8."_** he said and pointed at the trio and he nodded gently to him. "Not his fault, he risked his life, soul and sanity to get them off the planet at the time."

"And they never let it go, but pride is a sin and if not checked at the door could lead to self destruction. I would say they committed the same act at the moment that Locarno and Hajar did, they broke their first duty." Hammond said in shocked outrage at the reveal then as his grandfather say it. **_"You can't be, because what happened was not your fault, it never was." _**he said and Daniel wiped the tears off his face softly.

**_"Just how many times do I got to apologize for Shyla, put my life on the line for her, before she lets it go, how many?" _**he asked, his voice shaking in suppressed sobs at that as he was trying to hold in, and Hammond pulled him into a hug. "Yeah he's as furious as I would be if this was you two." he said as he watched, as he buried his head into his shoulder and the trio all looked at her in disgusted shock at that remark.

**_"You only have to apologize once, but how could you be blamed for that, when what happened. It was never your fault at the time, to be free of that sick bastard you risked a near death experience."_** he said to him gently as he lifted his head and Hammond felt a jolt of pain at the look in his eyes, seeing the haunted look. The eyes loaded with pain, and grief and remembering the last time now then.

That he saw that look in his eyes.**_ "Did you ever consider in that one year, just going over Nick and..."_** he asked and Hammond nodded firmly then. **_"I did, the social services looked at my records and compared them to Hank. And Quentin's, though I was father, I only had one child, she was in kindergarten. Carrie had not been born yet and Quentin had no children, but I wanted a son at the time."_**

**_"It was me, Hank, Quentin or back with the duo at the time here that year, after your fight. We considered what could happen and realized she said that out of jealousy at the time. _****_But if not us as soldiers, then Quentin, as he was your kind, a teacher and scholar, influencing you enough. Now, that when I saw you again you showed the boy I still remembered, the eight year old."_**

**_"That I wanted as my son, but_****_ to go back to that, you only had to apologize once, as what happened was not your fault, it never was. But getting hit by the symbiote killers is a low blow at the time when you wanted to be the one to do it. _****_But just to prevent repeated fights with you guys growing up together, especially if you get sick for the second time in five years."_**

**_"I'll take it Darrel, keep it like it is, but I'm third place position, with Jake right behind me right now."_** he said and Matheson nodded.**_ "Yeah Uncle Darrel, I wanted it to be him, we may start things over, but until she gets over her pride. I rather it be with him."_** Daniel said and Jacob nodded with a stern nod to that. **_"For the sake of your heart and how close it was, you're still suffering flashbacks."_**

**_"And other things, you don't need her getting jealous. And just as you're getting over how close a call it was at the time." _**Hammond said, as he pulled him into a hug and Janet and Jack crossed their arms at the remark. **_"Agreed it's best that things stay as is, because you get sick for a third time and she's grounded for a month right now for that, and_****_ before you have a relapse, because she gets jealous."_**

**_"You're hanging around with kids and I'm not letting that go either right now." _**he said and Laura added her voice to his at that remark and she paled at that sentence. **_"Agreed, he needs all the love we can give him with how close a call it was at your time there. But this crossed a line right now at the moment, it stays the way it was."_** Carson said and his trio nodded in agreement to that remark sternly.

**_"So first me, then Jared, Katie and then her."_** Anna said and Daniel nodded. **_"Yeah, Kate wanted me as a brother and she gets me at the moment, but us. We knew each other all our lives and you're my trio, so it stays as is, but what I wanted that year was a break. So we can go see Uncle Rob and the trio for the first time in 25 years." _**he said and then his tone hardened as he looked at Sam then sternly.

As he said it to that at that remark then as he said it. **_"Is crazy jealousy any reason to withheld any information from your own father, or your godfather?"_** he asked and she swallowed hard at that remark. **_"Why shouldn't I be surprised, you did it when we were kids when I was playing with Ken. And this time it was because of a woman?" _**he asked and she paled at that remark as he looked at her then coldly.

As he went on then angrily at that. **_"I committed a sin to get us off the planet you fool, but just what did I have to do to make it clear here. Or did you forget that, the last time you saw me like this, I was close to letting that strand finish me off. Because of your cruel words, I lost my family, I wanted my trio back and just as I was close, to_****_ coming out of my shell, you stab me in the heart."_**

**_"At the time."_** he said and Jack crossed his arms at the reveal then as she looked between Hammond and Jacob and they were looking at her with a beyond furious and stern look then.**_ "But 25 years doesn't change anything, you're still as crazy jealous now as you were when we were kids, you any idea what I was feeling. You saw the accident, you knew I was emotionally compromised."_**

**_"Why didn't you tell him the truth, or is it, because you wanted to be right for once, that it was the sarcophagus. You turned on me for what, your own pride on 3 occasions, but just what did I have to do to get you to listen. _****_But just how many times do I got to apologize for Shyla exactly, Sam. Put my life on the line for you, before you let that go."_ **he asked as his tone changed into a colder one then.

**_"Or I'm sorry Sam, if my apparent instability was inconvenient to you, oh yes here we go. You keep coming up with these odd little tidbits of information, but they're really nothing special. Stuff that Teal'C could tell us, why don't you try something bit more meaningful for a change, like where Sha're was. _****_Or you're sorry, why, why would you be sorry, would you still be sorry."_**

**_"If they were not genocidal monsters?" _**he asked and she flinched at that. **_"That's your side of every fight you had with my daughter, leading into the Za'tarc detector?"_** Laura asked and he nodded to her as Jacob crossed his arms. **_"Yeah it is, she's good no doubts there, but ever since Jonas. She's turned monumentally stupid and Rod had every right to throw that in her face at the time."_**

**_"Whether he knew it not, he was still continuing to read out my annoyance with her as she realizes without me, she's nothing now. Teal'C, he loses me as his best friend and they're both regretting every argument. We ever had at the time." _**he said and the trio nodded sternly at the news as they and Laura looked at the duo with a stern look as Jacob shook his head and Sam swallowed hard at that.

**_"Makes perfect sense right now, I was testing her when you brought me in at the time. _****_As she realizes without you, she doesn't have anyone to bounce ideas off of until I challenge her with one as Anubis was getting ready to blow up the beta gate last year. But Jonas and I are both sides of you in this at the moment, I understand you and I have and share your love for literature."_**

**_"Alfred Lord Tennyson for example."_** Rodney said and Daniel nodded gently to him at his remark then as he sighed at that remark. **_"All of this was why I wanted my own team, though in the military and I was colonel. My acts as a scientist came first over being a soldier and you and Beth are my own kind." _**he said and he and Elizabeth nodded as John rubbed his back gently at the news as he explained it.

**_"This program, in this timeline, has brought me nothing but pain and anguish at the time. I'm better off with you, a second chance." _**he said and the trio and Samuels nodded as he looked at Hammond then and said the words to him and Jacob then firmly at that. **_"That was the problem, it was the fact she knew the truth for five years and never came forward. Teal'C the same, it's John and Makepeace."_**

**_"Hathor all over again, it's the same exact thing, just like she and John never wanted to believe me when I proved the attack was on it's way. We arrived just minutes, before they launched." _**he said and Hammond nodded to him. **_"She hates being wrong and when my theories are correct, she acts so stuck up. That she runs to you like some spoiled little girl."_** he said to him and the duo swallowed.

As she flinched and Hammond nodded. **_"You were right all along and I knew you were on board that ship, attacking the ship. From the outside never would have worked, we had to destroy it's reactor. And from inside the ship at the time, you get shot, you deserved that purple heart at the time. _****_And you deserved the second purple heart, because you risked your life, _****_soul and sanity."_**

**_"Just to protect your peers from this lunatic." _**he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him with a sigh then. **_"I know, but though I told them the truth, that I'd been detained, they convinced themselves. That it was Shyla, was the reason for the close call though they both saw the evidence. All over my chest, my chest, arms and legs, after I risked a near death experience at the time here."_**

**_"They convinced themselves I did it, because of the sarcophagus, she never wanted to believe my theory after I said I heard Machello's voice. Until she gets herself infected with the killers, Janet with her and then the big one. You knew I was right and apologized, but she was put out when I reminded you of a certain strategy. Rephrase my remark, better yet look at it like this."_**

**_"Season 3, the hunted now look at it carefully, _****_Will said my thoughts out loud here."_ **he said and the group exchanged looks. "That was year 2.11 for us at the time Admiral when the Angosians were asking for entrance into the federation. We ended up meeting Danar after he relaxed and told us what we needed to know. We realized this was the same as their situation on that ice planet." Wesley told and they nodded to him.

"The breeders did a pre-emptive strike, the Eurondans, when their enemy began bombing, they were trying to stop them." Jack said and Hammond nodded in agreement. "Someone started the problem, they can fix it on their own, but leave us out of this, the prime directive was created. And for this reason exactly, we don't go getting involved, and without the key elements." he said and Picard nodded in agreement to his remark.

**_"At the time, was Roga a prisoner of war, who did that to him and they get the news that it was his own government: Internal security, to us, was code for..."_ **Daniel asked and Hammond nodded to him. **_"The age old cry of the oppressor, you were asking my questions, our global government's questions. Even before we created the federation on my behalf that day at the time now, son."_**

**_"Great here we go again, first this and then the Kelownans drop in and are asking for military technology in exchange for Naquadria. This happened like four months after you left and Johnny was still recovering from his stint when Ba'al got his hands on him." _**he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently. **_"What you tell them?" _**he asked and Hammond crossed his arms at the question.

**_"Given our experience in this type of thing we are reluctant at getting involved. _****_When it comes to other planet's problems at the time, their country wars, but the prime directive was created for this reason exactly. We're just there helping to arrest an escaped soldier, but he springs his fellow soldiers. So they created the problem, then they can fix it on their own, but we're not getting involved."_**

**_"To repeat your remark, I don't have any problens with helping them defend themselves, but here's a critical question. _****_But how do we know they'll stop there exactly, as we are not there to fight their wars for them."_** he said and the IOA nodded in agreement to his thoughts sternly. "That's our thoughts too grandpa, we have no problem with them defending themselves, but how do we know now."

"That they'll stop there, and destroy themselves with our help, our weapons." he said in response and Jackson gave a nod of agreement to his thoughts then. "I think we can safely say that we all agree with this, at the moment, right?" O'neill asked and the seven nodded in agreement to his thoughts as they crossed their arms. "My grandfather was doing your grandfather's questioning for him." Jackson said and Hammond nodded.

As they got the confirmation a second later at that from Daniel himself then. **_"There that's it exactly, I decided to act like Will and the captain. Doing your questioning for you." _**he said and the IOA and Clinton nodded in relief he said that as he answered him at the remark then.**_ "You were doing our, that is mine and our version of the federation's questioning, for me, for me on my behalf."_**

**_"You always were good at determining the best way to handle these things and this was evidence to that as you offered an alternative. And by suggesting to them leave the planet, but their planet is in flames and they're asking for gasoline. So how the hell does this help at the time, answer: it doesn't, I get it son, as this, in a way, was your mission, as you determined things."_**

**_"And turned it into me on what you found out at the time, but_****_ if I said this once, I said this 100 times. With the fact we just destroyed a Asgard ship crawling with replicators and immediately following this. Was the fact we now got to destroy another and with it now a Russian sub. Before we do anything, we need more information and that was your job, you asking questions."_**

**_"And on our behalf at the time, Johnny defied orders and then dive bombed into the base, yes I remember that. _****_But this was your mission you had every right to ask questions, if they can't take being wrong, then they need to grow up. But I fixed my relationship with you and we grew closer as the armbands drove a wedge between you." _**he said and Daniel nodded as he answered him gently then.

**_"I was right four times in a row that 3.2 period and the armbands and then comes the Za'tarc. And they close ranks on me, because the duo know that I'm right and their pride. They're refusing to admit they're wrong, basically, I feel like Harry, they won't listen until it comes back and bites them in the ass. Or you practically get the truth thrown in your faces by a racist remark."_**

**_"As they see I was right all along, but with those words in mind you recall my remarks, you got what I meant and I followed orders. But we're helping in fighting a war, but a that we know nothing about against an enemy. That we know nothing about, is it the right way to get their technology: yes, but is it the right thing to do." _**he said and Hammond nodded as he answeed him then gently.

**_"Our prime directive, we don't go getting involved in a war without knowing the who, what, when, where and why." he said and Daniel nodded to him gently at that. "Yeah and I chose a strategy that you would pick, you taught me well, I was saying this on your behalf at the time here now too. _****_You're generals, so questioning them and the motives for why they want that fuel now."_**

**_"Why the war started in the first place and who their enemy really is, is more then morally, morality now, but morally sound, but..." _**he said trailing off and Hammond completed his sentence, his tone turning dangerous stern._ **"It's strategically sound as well, and I'm a general, I get it and you're right." **_he said and Daniel finished it then as he looked at him gently at the remark then firmly at that.

**_"My mentor, if we were them 366 years in the future and..."_** he asked and Hammond nodded. "Yeah that's what I thought too right now in this case." Picard said with a bemused chuckle and Wesley nodded smiling to that remark then.**_ "I'm Jean Luc and you're Wesley, I've been training you since you brought Catherine. Back into it, and that would be considered when Lore came into the picture."_**

**_"As you saw what I didn't see and then told me if given more time. _****_We had the technology and could shoot them down from the South Pole." _**he said and Daniel said it firmly then back looking at Mel and he nodded.**_ "If not me, he became just as much your father as an adult as I was when you were a cub Danny. So go ahead, I'm not jealous."_** he said and Daniel nodded to him as he looked at him softly.

"So that sums it up: your grandfather was acting like his father going on seven years at the time since they got back together." Matheson said and he nodded in agreement to her thoughts gently at that. **_"The truth just shot up in my memories, looking at this carefully, before John got caught and things end here. I see it more clearly now then I did last week, but you were in the dark all this time at the moment now."_**

**_"Dad, it was never you, or Janet, or even Jack, he was kidnapped and framed, as was Janet, think about it 'in this up to their necks.'. They chose to follow orders given to them by Vidrine and even though they knew. That Uncle Jerry called off all missions and_**** until we all had a chance to rest here." **he said and said it with a sigh as he looked down and then back up at him as he finished it gently to him then.

_**"In your words, ****'SG-1 has been hard at it for months and you're not sending me anywhere until I had a chance to get some rest now.'. **_**_They would say I'm fine, but no I'm not, I'm physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted. I need a break, 7 to eight 8 on sabbatical, but the NID knew I leave. And their plan goes up in smoke, after I did Janet's job for her."_ **he said and finished with a sigh then.

**_"Though she said that the close call pushed it out of her head to you this, him with her. That's just not true, they lied to you, we were supposed to be on sabbatical." _**he said and Hammond nodded as they paled then. "That was it, they knew, they knew the truth and held it back from my grandfather for five years." Hammond said as he watched his grandfather and as he answered him with a gentle tone at that.

As he rested his hand on his shoulder, the paternal love in his eyes evident then. "Well that's you and me when we're together Admiral, you still treat me like your son. Though you are dad's best friend of six members at the time here at the moment." Jackson said and he nodded smiling. "Five generations and nothing ever changes, you are my best officer at the moment." he said and Jackson nodded as they listened to the conversation.

**_"I did say that during the light, but then you tell me that after seeing the accident repeatedly, you need a break. You said you found what was left of the quintet, though David was gone and with him, Bill and the Archbishop. You found Walter, Arthur and Ray and you were intending to tell Sarah and Steven. The truth, by comparing it to our show, I gave the go ahead on that."_**

**_"But before you could tell me that all missions were cancelled, t_****_hat Jerry called off all gate operations until after New Years Day..." _**he started to say and then looked at Sam as he finished as his tone turned dangerously stern as he went on then as he read it out then. **_"Johnny then tells me that he already took the mission to 636 at the time here, Jerry is a five star, West and Vidrine are three stars."_**

_**"And you are under my command, but you are not hold under orders as a civilian, ****you can go see your friends and extended family. ****If you wanted to, as nothing was holding you here, the same is said for Annie. You guys could go see your mentor, drop in on the trio and with you, was Jared." **_he said as Warren and Matheson stepped forward next to Jackson as they watched him say it at that remark.

**_"I was fine with that, you 3 needed a break anyway, but was this was what she 'forgot' to tell me?"_** he said, putting emphasis on the word forgot and he nodded and he crossed his arms at that. **_"And Teal'C with her?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded and he gave a stern nod to him as he controlled his voice at this situation. **_"So that's the conversation that resulted in you having to prove yourself repeatedly to me."_**

**_"Your theories were directly on target here, were you going to tell me this, compare your files to Rob's what with us in DEFCON 3. And during the replicators, them plummeting into the Northern Atlantic for the landing. And them stuck offworld for ten days, or on that ship?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded to him gently as he answered him then firmly at this as he looked between them.

"If this was us, with your grandfather being the head of the base, or my being the head of the ship. The stupid fools can try to delay me, but I always got a backdoor to get it to you." Jackson said and Hammond and Picard both nodded as they heard him say it then. **_"Yeah it is, with him out of the way, I could tell you this and compare my files to his, as you saw everything underlined in red, and with the base in lockdown."_**

**_"No one in or out, but there was no chance of him stopping me from telling you this. With him in a life or death struggle with a bunch of robots as close to the Borg as possible and following that. Is them stuck off world while we got the beta gate being set up, ten days for it now. _****_But I missed my window with the urgent urgency of the situation, but first was this."_ **he said as he went with a sigh.

**_"Then Machello, as she gets infected by my theory and with her, was Janet at the time. Her idiocy and pride, once again nearly kills me, it's like an adult version to what. When you three and Quentin found me only with too much drugs added to it?"_** he asked and the duo nodded sternly as they got it then at his remark as he answered him at that as Jackson looked at his version to explain it then.

"Yes that's the catch, though I visit Alaska when Will is on break, I hardly ever go there in winter." he said and Hammond nodded. **_"You got hit with pneumonia twice as a cub and again during the sarcophagus. And following that is she kept her damn mouth shut and Teal'C with her. Not wanting to hear your theory was correct, as we all know _****_World War I landmines are still going in France right now."_**

**_"Though the soldiers that planted them are long since dead, our alien soldier planted one in the Linvris headquarters and you get infested with the last one. _****_He's been dead for six months, but those bodies had only been there for a month, conclusion, he did it before we found him here. That's strike II, and the last and final strike as I apologized."_ **Picard said, quoting that with him firmly then.

**_"For what I said when I dragged Sha're into this, but they didn't want the truth, you had the right idea, we don't go getting involved. In other planet's problems without knowing the who, what, when, where and why in the situation. _****_Your remark on us needing more information was more then scientifically sound. It was strategically as well, and I'm a general."_ **he said sternly as he went on at that.

**_"So though one step back, we get a two steps forward by you saving the farmers on that slave farm you went to, the entire village. That's 780 people, you did a good deed by suggesting we take them all with you when we went to get you out." _**he said and Jacob nodded as Hammond read out the subtext. **_"They chose the easy way out and you spent a month to six weeks over time."_**

**_"In previous scenarios, they give up after one day, you would never stop until you get them, or me back, but evidently they don't feel that way about you. Being the lone civilian on the team at the time, because you don't need training manuals, you go on instinct. And your instincts, they always paid off at the time for us." _**Jack said and he nodded in agreement as Daniel looked between them softly.

**_"If it was you, I know you would go to any lengths to get me back, you were determined to come back and see me at the time. You would have fought Mckenzie, tooth and nail to keep me on the base after the second attack as I'm in isolation, right. Study me in isolation, next to no drugs and you got my glasses?" _**he asked and Jack and Janet both nodded to him at the question then.

And as she said it for both them at the remark sternly at his question. "If this was us, yes I would keep him you in isolation, on the ship. Till we determined what was causing these headaches and once it went into Teal'C that shot his theory." Frasier said and Hammond nodded to her. **_"Yeah we would, we're not letting him turn you into a damn lab rat, so 636, they chose the easy way out as you had to do my job for me."_**

**_"Mckenzie gave the general some bogus theory _****_that could get double checked if we'd been doing this. And since we were kids at the time, and following that is they chose to take sides in a war we know nothing about. And against an enemy we know nothing about, that question is morally sound here. _****_But she's sorry she was wrong, would she be sorry if they were not genocidal, prejudiced people."_**

**_"The war is a war of discrimination, damn it."_** she said and Jack and Hammond nodded sternly in agrement with her thoughts. **_"So these three things, she's letting the NID influence her way too much at the moment. It drives you away and you quit, so they can test your damn loyalties next." _**Jack said and Hammond nodded as he read it out at that as he crossed his arms at the remark as he got it then.

"Still the three things that you discussed with him when you went to visit them, it's the same items that drive this wedge between our grandparents." Jack said and Picard nodded as Hammond heard his grandfather say it then with a stern tone at that. **_"They lied to me all this time, as a result, our bond was close. But we keep patching it up, and ever since the Za'tarc detector, they excluded you, you resigned."_**

**_"Because of personal problems,_****_ but Sha're was dead, following that was you lose Shifu next. Nick comes into the picture, and then comes Euronda and the aftermath of that. As the armbands result in putting you on the opposite side of the fence, you never lied to me. _****_So why start now, but ever since Martouf and the Za'tarc detector, things had been strained and ever since."_**

**_"You were always with me, talking in private at the time until we hit Sarah and that does it as things get worse, before Senichi. And even after you returned, your anger was not directed at me, but at them. The light made you say everything that was building up in you._**" he said and he nodded to him. **_"The friendship was broken at the time, and damned if they knew how to fix it now."_**

**_"As it's not till my exposure to the bomb that they both realized, that they never knew what I meant to them, until they lose me at the time, I gave up by then. 'My focus determines my reality, if you immediately know the candlelight is fire. Then the meal was cooked a long time ago', meaning, even before Sarah got turned into a host and Senichi, _****_I'd given up on them as I decided it was time."_**

**_"To return to the outside world and that was joining the digs at the time here. But though this was out of the blue for them, I really been packing up for months since Sarah was taken. And nobody in the team ever noticed that, now why is that?"_** he asked and they both swallowed hard at that.**_ "It was you, it was all you all this time."_** he said and and they backed up at the furious look on his face.

On the trio's faces at that remark then.**_ "How long had you been considering leaving exactly at the time, before you came back?"_** Jordan asked and he sighed. **_"Since the Enkarans, but hearing you been killed only served to rush my decision. Sarah needed me and I had to save Steven at the time, as this was a big one now, after she, Sam, was out of the room, I told him there were two jars."_**

**_"But both covered my department now, the curse of Osiris was really him jumping into you. And then killing everyone that realized he was back on the loose. Seeing that you were close to realizing my theory was directly on target, he knew you contacted me and he was in trouble. But the mission prior to this was the big one, they excluded me until I decided, after I lost both of you."_**

**_"I was leaving and two months later, I quit."_** he said and the trio nodded to him gently. "So that's what happened at the time right now, three months excluded and he decided enough was enough. Before this samurai, and he resigned, before this entire thing got worse at the time." Jack said sternly and Picard nodded. "Yes it was all them at the time here." he said and the sextet nodded sternly at their grandparents choices.

**_"So three months, three months and nobody noticed you were packing and preparing to resign and when we hit Senichi. They see this as out of the blue, when in truth they're the ones in the wrong at the time, you been ready to leave. Before the last mission you had and joined me at the time in Ein Gedi is coming at them, out of the blue?"_** Mac said and he and Hammond nodded sternly.

"I don't blame your grandfather for being furious at this right now, because they been lying to him ever since the keeper incident at the time. But this crossed the line as they were supposed to be on sabbatical all this time at the moment. But this is just as bad the duo not bothering to say anything until I release the information to you and the inquiry." Wesley said and Hammond nodded as he turned to them and said it firmly then to them.

And he nodded sternly as he said it to them. "Not me, Jane or Jack, it was you two now, so this was the problem all this time, they withheld information I needed to know. Especially if I was my grandfather, regarding Daniel's condition after the lunatic tried to break out of the base, or in this case the ship." Hammond said and Picard nodded in agreement as they heard the next remark as he looked between the duo then firmly.

"I wouldn't have tolerated this either." he said firmly in response. "This is like dealing with me and Sito, we both know we got to come forward." Wesley said and he nodded. **_"You lied to him, so tell him, why didn't you say anything, that the sextet called off all missions for seventh months and giving me a much needed break. What about you keeping silent when I got infected by the symbiote killers now."_**

**_"Euronda, what about that, why did I quit, when you two were keeping silent, in not backing me up until I quit. _****_At Hokkaido, tell him, why didn't you say it, why didn't you tell him, she has an excuse, but do you, do you?" _**he asked them and she paled at his remark then. **_"You say you're my trio, but when I really need you, you back down and then lie to your father, godfather and your mentor."_**

**_"The trio are the same rank, human or not, you lie to your own family." _**he said and Hammond, Jacob and Bra'tac crossed their arms. **_"You remember, you chose the easy way out by not listening till it gets you infected with my theory and with you, Janet."_** he said and Janet crossed her arms at the reveal sternly as he answered that look as he looked between them as he said it to them to them sternly.

"That damn bug was single minded, it only attacked humans with a certain signature DNA pattern in the case of Yuta and her killing all the Lornaks. Minus the one that we were going to see at the time, but Graves mixed with the Tralestas and Lornaks. That's Machello and the symbiote killers." Wesley said and Hammond nodded sternly. "So first was the Sarcophagus, then this and finally Euronda, I'm not surprised here now."

"That Daniel was distancing himself from the duo and spending more time with me and the Admiral's grandfather, before he left and then ascended at the time. But then the truth comes out that because Daniel had to do my job for me she and Teal'C never say it. Until they get overheard by Hammond and Jacob, even Bra'tac here, and the truth is out finally." Frasier said and Hammond nodded as they watched their family at that news.

As the trio nodded sternly to that. **_"At least she had the excuse for not telling the truth, she was turned into a drone. Jack: he was kidnapped at the time, they're off the hook, as is he. But what about you though, even after I saved your lives, you keep choosing the easy way out. Euronda, what about that, why did I quit, when you two were keeping silent, in not backing me up until I quit."_**

**"At Hokkaido, ****You remember the first duty, this was the honesty test, the one meant to get you chosen by whoever was going to be your permanent placement. Well I just got handpicked for working at Picard's command, you never deserved that promotion. You lied to him at the time, you knew the truth for five years and you never said anything." **he said, looking between the duo then.

**_"So tell me, I am Wes, so who does that make you?"_ **he asked and they both paled at that question as he went further. **_"He's Locarno, so what does that make you as Wesley is me as a teenager, near 20 year old and your godfather is a general?"_** he asked and she swallowed hard at that as Picard crossed his arms at that rembark. **_"This is the first duty gone adult damn it, that's why I left, if I can't lie to them."_**

**_"Then resign and walk away, isn't that what you told me at the time, before I left and joined Mac, or ascended?"_** he said and they both swallowed hard. **_"Tell_****_ him, why didn't you say it, why didn't you tell him, he has an excuse. _****_So do they, but do you, do you, three strikes, before I left all those things. Are because you kept your mouths shut all this time, I don't know why I bothered forgiving you."_**

**_"After killing Sha're to save my life and from Edora to Reese, just what did I have to do exactly, just to get you to speak up. _****_You saw the truth, I was detained and turned into a drone, POW, so why didn't you say anything."_** Daniel said and the duo paled at the reminder as Frasier said it firmly to this. "He's right, grandma had an excuse, so did the Colonel, they were kidnapped or turned into a drone."

"But she and Teal'C, there is no excuse for not telling your grandfather the truth." Frasier said to Hammond and he nodded. "In a way they were just like us at the time, but Daniel is me. J.J.'s grandfather was Nick, Sam is Jean and Teal'C is Sito. I decided to come forward, but they didn't and is it any wonder here right now. That he left, like my double did." Wesley asked Picard as he looked at their grandparents sternly at the remark.

As Hammond nodded sternly to that. "Yeah I would be annoyed to at the fact that once again he's right, though a grown man, he still feels like's a teenager. Needing his father bear backing him up at the moment as we get everything on the table finally." Hammond said and she and O'neill nodded.**_ "You're right, she had an excuse for not telling me, she was a drone, Jack: he's been kidnapped and framed, but you two."_**

**_"You don't have an excuse for this, young lady, for not telling us this that week or to Bra'tac. So the situations that did the damage are the ones that caused you to quit, before Hokkaido. But I chanced it and apologized as I decided to dig deeper, but the duo turned on you. _****_Sha're, Sarah, Pyrus, the symbiote killers, Shifu, Euronda, the Enkarans and then finally Senichi, _****_and that did it."_**

**_"You kept turning to me and_****_ though none of us realized that Janet was compromised the team was split in half and I never left you. As we deepened our bond, the entire team broken as the truth was out finally. But then comes the fact you could never trust them now, but you could me now. Again: me, Jacob and Bra'tac, _****_I took your opinions at the time, I gave you orders."_**

**_"And as did the joint chiefs, when the trio closed ranks, you took it to me to discuss this in private, me or the boys. It was never me, Janet or Jack that caused you to quit, first at Hokkaido and then at Kelowna. Just before you ascended it was her, Teal'C and Johnny." _**Hammond said and he nodded.**_ "Bingo, it was never you." _**he said to that, while looking between him to Jack and Janet gently.

"That's when our policy of the prime directive came into it, we don't go getting involved without knowing the who, what, when, where and why. The Eurondans was what started it at the time right now and they never backed him up, again." Picard said to her and she and Jack nodded in agreement then sternly at the remark. **_"After I told you what I learned, you took that mental note down, decided for the good of earth."_**

**_"Never to have us getting caught in the middle of other planets problems. Reflecting on things even though they, NID, tried to break up our relationship, nothing ever worked. You still saw me the way you remembered me as a kid at the time, to the point that the father in you decided to side with me. As your son as the truth on Euronda came out, after_****_ that you decided to side with me."_**

**_"And we deepened our bonds as father and son, _****_the team was cut in half and while acting the trio. You and I discuss this in private about broken regs and Janet said my thoughts out loud as Anise opened the door. We fixed our bonds, I saw you as I remembered you when the trio and I were cubs again, my father." _**he said and Hammond smiled as he said it to the reveal as he answered him.

At that remark as Hammond crossed his arms and looked at Jackson and Anna at that. "If this was me and I saw you three wired to the headset, and knowing you were addicted, I would know this on a certain skill. But I thought those virtual reality head sets were supposed to enhance you guys physically. And not make you stupid at the time right now." he said and the duo nodded as they heard his grandfather say it firmly.

At that_. **"When I said 'them', I thought the armbands were supposed to enhance 'them' physically, not make them stupid. I didn't mean you, you held out the carrot, but the duo were the ones that chose to take it at the time, Jacob, and the quartet. They set the trap, but they, the duo, fell right into it, the Tok'ra knew all along, this was the point, I knew it, the quintet fixed our bonds."**_

**_"By turning my psyche scrutiny back in him at the time, it_****_ was never me, Janet or Jack all this time, they lied to me. Because you had to do Janet's job for them, but you never lied to me ever. But if I had the chance I would adopt you, as the girls had a big brother finally, as you told me. You smelled a rat on Euronda, as we had a one step back and two steps forward."_**

**_"And I investigated that rat, before Anise came here and it got worse." _**Hammond said to him and he nodded to him at that. **_"Jacob, Freya, Yosuf, did you...?" _**he asked and they all nodded to him as she said it for them.**_ "Undercover of darkness, Daniel asked us to bring the memory recall devices with us. And Areanea and I got a good look at what Jack's brother did that year at the time."_**

**_"And then we saw she and Teal'C never told you _****_that he showed us the scratches and needle puncture marks. All over his chest and arms, but that did it for us." _**Freya told him and 'John' paled then at that. **_"The pass at me, you...!"_** 'John' said and she nodded to him sternly as she answered him. **_"That's right Major, I did that on purpose that day, always thinking with muscles, never your mind."_**

**_"I am a scientist, a scientist working with the doctor that treated you at the time. When you got arrested by Hathor, a little nudge in the right direction, and these were a drug. So drug addict with a highly volatile temper now." _**she said and Hammond nodded in relief. **_"So let me get this straight, you been telling me for months that he set you up, but it's the SGC version to the first duty, is that it."_**

**_"Given the chance during Thor..." _**Hammond said to him softly and he nodded to him at that gently as he explained it to him. "That did it, the races, Tollan and Tok'ra were setting them up on purpose." she said and he nodded to her. "Yeah careers would be destroyed for this in our century." Jack said in response to that remark.**_ "Yeah that's it exactly, I'm playing Wes, I never lied to you before, so why start now exactly."_**

**_"Dad, you know me, I never lied to you before, so why, why would I hold their secret. _****_Think about it, they almost destroyed your trust in me, even when they went to her and year 3.2 from the replicators to Anise and the Za'tarcs. But then this was against the law, he refused to leave her, they disobeyed direct orders and I was never in on this."_ **he said as he looked between the duo gently at this.

**_"I am civilian scientist, so while they get charged, I don't in your eyes, alien influence. In my defense, but not their's, they're military and I'm not, I can get away with defying you. _****_John disobeys direct orders again and commits man slaughter then comes this and three strikes. In two months, after attacking me and your car, you keep calling me this _****_as in your eyes ever since Hathor."_**

**_"I acted like this to you, what am I to you now, I can get away with defying orders as my honorary commission at the moment now. But though I act like I'm military, I am first and foremost a scientist and one you can trust here. _****_So what happened next after she attacked three men and then started arguing with you over the armbands, w_****_hile for me, narcotic like effects, that remark."_**

**_"In my eyes is addiction, _****_they started acting like a trio, you and me, simple concept. When I am the one that understands anything that has to do with alien technology. And does the remark of increased adrenaline sound familiar, the hormones that you make more aggressive and irrational. _****_Sound familiar, increased adrenaline, irrational, test results were all over the place."_**

**_"Multiple organ failure, where did you see all of this before, one time and place, and my body was just ran through the ringer. after being trapped on 636 for a month, but then it happens again, and this time. My body was still in recovery from a recent surgery, barely a month prior to this, dad?" _**he asked and Hammond's eyes narrowed in fury at that as Daniel finished it firmly then.

**_"Bill?"_** Daniel said and Warner nodded and put the medical reports on the table as Daniel compared the effects from the sarcophagus to the armbands and he nodded. "The symptoms are exactly the same the armband is the same as the sarcophagus technology. How stupid can you get exactly, it's narcotic like effects, like opium, like amphetamines and everything other drug out there, grandpa knew he had to stop here now."

"And get it off so his body could heal here." Daniel said as he read out the symptoms to Hammond's grandfather then gently. **_"Exactly matched, except for me, they gave me the defective one with me still recovering. And from my previous mission, from Euronda and us going under Lord Yu's ownership. When at the farm was light duty, but this was my first mission back on duty at the time."_**

**_"And my body was still recovering from the surgery that they all decided, the Tok'ra leadership decided with me being in on this. I get the defective armband, as the duo are acting so irrational that that I get off the hook. Once Janet spoke the key words as I tried to get the damn thing off and their operative on board his ship." _**he said as he held up the translation to the lesson he got then from Anise.

**_"He told me I had only minutes before it caved on me." _**he told him and he nodded sternly to him at that news then sternly at that. **_"Added issues with the drugs and narcotic like effects, again. Well if I needed any reason to turn my scrutiny back over to him, this was it. After he cut his arm up to the elbow, again, but then he does it again and takes her with him." _**he said to him at that remark sternly at that.

"I see why I had to dodge it if it was me." O'brien said and Hammond nodded to that. **_"And after he nearly killed Siler after knocking him over the bannister at the time that day and put a hole. In the wall of my office, and then comes the duo nearly killing that quartet at the time here now. _****_Narcotic like effects, the effects are becoming addictive, your body temperature was dangerously high."_**

**_"There was an increased amount of adrenaline in your system, the hormones that make you more aggressive and irrational."_** he said and Jacob finished, before Carson said it for him as he crossed his arms then as looked between them. **_"Sound familiar young lady, the symptoms are exactly matched to the sarcophagus."_ **he said and she swallowed hard at that news as he went on then with his diagnosis then.

**_"Daniel got his last of all, as he was in recovery, he knew after his experience with the sarcophagus technology. Well then that did it for him as he had to exercise a certain level of prudence when dealing with alien devices. Case point, the tables had turned and he was thinking straight enough. For Anise to pass him a steady tip on this situation now."_ **he said, crossing his arms sternly at her.

**_"But he got the meaning of the message, with great power, comes great responsibility now. _****_And with it the power to affect great consequences, he knew he had to stop now, but he held the carrot out for you. after the man that you were standing next to insulted him, _****_Joey get in here!"_** Carson called out and the quintet in walked in at that, and Hammond nodded as he looked at Picard then.

"I take it these guys are working for the joint chiefs or for AMRIID, this was another test in the effects of addictive technology at the moment?" Greyson asked and he nodded. "AMRIID, it was AMRIID, right after the attack at the restraurant in town, AMRIID contacted Hammond and told them to yank the duo off duty. For Daniel, realizing this, he realized the side effects after Janet told him what was wrong with him, it hit him."

"His body was not even close to being fully recovered and this just triggered a relapse after his appendectomy at the time. He got the last one, she was next and O'neill was the first at the time here. But the Tok'ra, with him getting chosen by the travelers, decided to leave a last message regarding these powers. Which worked in the end at the time, in why you gained his powers, Daniel." he said and Jackson nodded as he watched it then.

And remark then as he said it then. "Great, if Hanson hears this, he's going to realize that the medical and psychiatric department keep setting him up at the moment here." Wesley said and Hammond nodded in agreement. "That would do it for me too, that the Vulcans, so to speak, just exposed the Nova sympathizers to me yet again. And knowing with them ending up in us, and we are doing this repeatedly and they were screwed."

"As I charged them for breaking orders, again." Hammond said and Picard nodded to him as he heard it. "Not that I blame your grandfather for being furious, as it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize. That was a cross and double cross in this situation, the Tok'ra set him up to turn your grandfather's scrutiny back on him. After the amount of times he lost his temper here." Peter told him and he nodded sternly to that remark as he said it.

"The quintet were sent by the General to the restaurant they were at that night at the time, as they revealed the truth and that Daniel was in on it. That entire time, Daniel saw things the duo never did and that did it." he said and they nodded. **_"Should have thought this through Major, I am Cromwell's team mate. The six of us, that's including Andy, were in on this the entire time."_** he said and she swallowed hard.

**_"You..., you are the guys from the restaurant!"_** Sam said in shock and they nodded to her sternly at that. "Oh boy, well the duo were going to get it for this, the fact that things were so bad that they just self destructed now. Their idiocy basically made them all self destruct for now realizing they were tricked." Tasha said and Picard nodded as they listened to the remark the emergency medical technician at that remark.

**_"That's right, if you been paying closer attention, then you would see our car had the seal and designation for AMRIID on it that day. And even more clearly, we don't act like jocks, we act like medics, you hear me talking to the colonel. Go easy on the alcohol, stimulates and sedatives don't mix."_** the man said to her sternly at that as Daniel looked at the quintet then gently at that smiling.

**_"Hey Joey good to see you again, Tom, Adam."_** Daniel said and the trio nodded smiling as Thompson said it smiling sternly. **_"Faking responses, but a scientist or med doctor knows another on sight, I knew Daniel was going to realize it. And as I left the medallion on the bar counter, Major."_** he said, flicking the coin at Sam and she looked at it and saw the Hermes symbol of the medical department then.

And the trio all paled at that in realization. "Yeah they never saw this coming, the medical department set them up." Jackson said and Picard nodded.**_ "Jacob, the senior officers at AMRIID, Jerry, and the trio: Persus, Anise, and the Tok'ra medic that told 'her' that warning. They decided to turn my scrutiny off you and back on him where it belongs, you're not violent and you never raise your voice at me."_**

**_"You also take my concerns of your judgement under consideration." _**Hammond said, reading it out and the NID paled that all that time they been double crossed at the news then. "J.J.'s grandfather was set up all this time." O'neill said sternly and the group surrounding them on both sides nodded to him gently. **_"Bingo, that's it exactly George, we decided to turn this around, the miniature communication devices."_**

**_"That the Goa'uld carry, Daniel never broke regs, he never decided to get involved in that fight, yes, he held out the carrot. During the brawl and again when they went to destroy the ship, but it was their decision to take it here now."_** Ferretti said and he nodded then as he looked at the duo. **_"Like Hammond said, you're lucky you didn't kill any of us."_** Parker said sternly and they paled at that.

**_"Just what the hell are we going to have to do about you people exactly, huh."_** Rivers asked and Daniel quoted his sentence. **_"It's like the armbands are effecting our ability to make rational choices." _**he said, in the same tone he gave, and that sounded like a teenager explaining it to their parents for ending up in detention. "He sounds like a cub telling his father why he ended up in detention for an offense."

"Or why he just got suspended from school for that same offense." Hammond said with a chuckle and they nodded as his remark got repeated by his grandfather's best officer. **_"Talking like that, since the last time you lost your temper at me, you sounded like a father who was irritated at the fact I just got caught and ended up in detention."_** Daniel said and Hammond nodded and hid a chuckle at the example then.


	20. Season 4 Truths Come Out III

**The Past Meets The Future- Changing History Part 4: The Past Reborn**

**Disclaimers: I don't the the shows, the story belongs to everything else belongs to the creators and the movie companies.**

**Warnings: For this chapter it picks up from where things end in 2003, as this chapter it picks up where the last story left off. As the last chapter ended with the team members finishing off the aftermath to the situation on 636. As that ends their century and enters 2369, after the truth of the accident. That killed Joshua Alberts, as Sito Jaxa and Wesley are released on probation afterwards.**

**The chapters leading into Rascals are focused on them rebuilding the bond, before the quartet get turned into children. And they, Wesley and his team decided to work out and make preparations. As they quickly prepare in case the ship gets boarded by another opponent, before their time ends now. When in their century and the time shifts get started as things open up in 1865 now.**

**With this chapter there is going to be a slight cut off and a sample of the last chapter, but this one finishes the rest of the episode Journey's End now. Only with a few added changes to the episode as they make preparations. Just to change the next episode and after at midnight at the end of the next episode. But with it my Star Trek Stories have it going a second time in the run around.**

**So this cross over will be third times the charm to get it right at the moment, as with Daniel there, that prevents it for real and they got time to fix this situation. But from here now the rest of their original timeline is on the count of just short of two weeks now between the end of that episode and Rascals. Before the opening chapter lands the parents of the generals age group now.**

**Inside their young adult bodies as they work at fixing things, before the crew arrives and sees the amount of changes done so far in that. Before the crew arrives later that year at the same time as they see California. And during the Colonial/Old West era, before it jumps forward 36 years into Catherine's time. When her father discovered the gate as the years are reset and fixed.**

**The time-line resets, starting with things in the past now as everything from the civil war to WWII changes. Leading into 1950, as the Cold War and every other change now from this timeline into a fight against terrorism now. Though the tv show timeline gets erased in real life in the story-line as this is permanent. **

**The tv show timeline in the stargate series fanfiction timeline gets erased in the story for the team, as Vala, Mitchell and Jonas join the group next. But everything that would have been for the characters gets replaced. Turning both tv show series into becoming Back to the future part III now. As two alterations to the past create a better future for them, this does that well now.**

**Chapter 21: Fixing Past Events And Training Preparations**

**_"Here we go and to repeat that, after General Carson checked him over, before they left, his psyche reports came back negative for emotional or mental tampering. But regarding alien tampering, by inputting false memories into your heads, and we saw that. And with Nem after Daniel got hit at the time here, but honestly here now, Sirs, he's right General, if you decided to double check."_**

**_"You freed me and then we busted them that day. _****_Anise had the right idea, this was the chance to catch them in the act. And if it kept it up then the truth was out finally, as you checked my pockets. But as it's alien technology we have no way of knowing as the Tok'ra are far smarter then we are." _**she said and he nodded as he looked between them at this ad he answered her gently at that.

"Yeah that's an understatement grandma, but how many times have you, Dan and I had this conversation where Annie and J.J. are concerned?" Frasier asked and Hammond sighed. "Once too often and with that." he said as he quoted it with his grandfather then. **_"Should have seen that coming, but are you sure it would work, you disagreed with her before after the armbands."_** he asked and she nodded as she answered him.

**_"Only someone who's seen something like this before can tell if they're compromised or been turned into an assassin. But I'm not that type of expert, so we're completely in the hands of the Tok'ra on this one."_** Janet said and Daniel completed her sentence. **_"Jack must happy about that."_** he said and Hammond crossed his arms at the remark as he answered him bemused at that remark.

As he said it then. **_"And I'm not too happy about this myself you two, so all this time we were tricked, if I had the chance here. _****_And you told me with the base in locked down it was game over finally. As I checked her pockets with the fact we arrested Makepeace and Mckenzie was fired already. But Johnny couldn't interfere with you telling me and I get the truth long before Euronda."_**

**_"That Johnny had replaced Jack and was seducing my god daughter here. Just to drive a wedge between us, that's why he was irritated, he knew I would listen to you more then him. _****_After the computer virus created a nest in the room we kept the M.A.L.P.'s, as you knew I still did diplomacy over demolition, before I pulled the plug here." _**he said and looked at 'John' in angered disgust then sternly.

And he paled at the fact he got caught then. **_"Checkmate John, I win."_** Daniel said with a disgusted growl at him.**_ "Anise, Persus, Garshaw, thank you for trying to help, we owe you big."_** Hammond said and the quintet nodded to him gently at that. **_"Jack, I saw the letter you were writing to Sarah and again when the crystal entity turned into Charlie, Sarah is your age, but Sam is younger then you."_**

**_"By_****_ 8 years, so you are not committing in your eyes, pedo with her young enough to be your baby sister?"_** Janet asked and he nodded sternly. **_"Exactly, though Sam is attractive, she is not my type, Sarah is and it's the same for you."_** he said and Sam felt her heart give a pained jolt at that remark then. **_"I'm also a medic, E.R. nurse, Janet." _**his Sarah told her and she nodded smiling gently at that.

**_ "Let me guess your favorite sport is hockey, but you also like baseball, but to you. These games are controlled violence that was not very often controlled?" _**she asked and Sarah's father nodded with a bemused smile.**_ "Yeah, but honestly I don't see how she could never realize any of this, or the fact he was using her."_** she said to her and the quartet nodded to that remark firmly at that news.

**_"This was a sadistic set up by using Shyla, followed by his committing pedophilia. Of a woman who is considered to all intents and purposes being like his baby sister. And we already had a rule of this as there is no fraternizations between officers, against regs. Kinsey was in on this the entire time, as was Woolsey, this was all just to test him by getting him on the opposite side."_**

**_"Of the fence."_** Porter said with a furious growl then exchanging looks at this, at that the duo knew they screwed up heavily at that news and remark as Hammond said it sharply as he got it. **_"There's the catch then, with the team cut in half, Daniel was reporting to me more and more. In telling me this was a set up, until Senichi and that did it finally in my eyes as I made it clear, I was having no part."_**

**_"In the mess they created as a result of their closing ranks on him."_** he said and Addison nodded sternly. "**_You created the mess well then you two, you and Teal'C, had to clean it up as I was not even here and finally, the last decision of all. You sounded that though you knew he was dying, you wanted my nations supply. Look at what they turned you into, Sam!"_** Jonas said in shock to that remark then.

As he and Vala moved to Daniel as well. "I would consider that reason enough to be annoyed right now in this case at the moment here. That they never saw he turned them into NID agents at this point by these fights." Jackson said sternly and George nodded in agreement to his thoughts sternly. "Yes and if this was us, we would open their eyes to that fact now." he said as he watched his grandfather firmly at that remark then.

**_"Carter, they turned you both into NID agents, he used you." _**Jack said firmly and she paled at that remark.**_ "In this up to your necks, the remark meant you were with them. From the second you followed orders that were supposedly taken on by me. He's a fake I'm the real Jack O'neill, but that test by Anise was a red flag to Hammond and Daniel."_** Jack said to her gently, translating the remark at that.

And she swallowed hard as she got it then as he further it at that remark. **_"From the second they kidnapped me, and turned her into a drone. This was the plan, it's the Cold War in Stargate mode, but 'all in or not at all', 'in this up to their necks.'. They fire him, but don't let him go completely, in your case, it was you follow orders and_****_ never tell Hammond, that Addison called off all missions."_**

**_"And you are one them, Anise was trying to expose this by the Za'tarc detector."_** he added and that did it for them. "First her, by his seducing her so they could marginalize Danny's grandfather and then they turned their sights on my grandfather. As they blackmailed him by using my great aunt and her sister at the time." Hammond said and Picard nodded as they got the confirmation a minute later as Anise's host at that.

"If they been paying attention they would see this." Wesley said sternly to that and Picard nodded. **_"There, that is it exactly, Colonel, once the alarm went off on you that you were lying Samantha. I scanned him and saw the type of cold bloodedness I saw in Maybourne. Before we arrested him and Makepeace at the time, 5 months prior, O'neill's twin shows the same cold blooded behavior."_**

**_"We saw in Makepeace and Maybourne, when_****_ they tried to kill our father, before he went looking for Harcesis." _**Freya said and they nodded firmly. "Use your mind grandma, the sick buzzard was never interested in you, he was using you. Using you to turn the entire team against Daniel at the time, can't you see that now." Anna said sighing as she looked at O'neill in total disgust and hate at what he pulled on them.

And Hammond crossed his arms then and she swallowed hard at that as Teal'C had a pained look on his face at the revelation as she said it for both of thm at the news. **_"That's what happened that year, three years of god damn ridicule as they try to come after him and he never gave up classified information. But when Svetlana offered us that shot he was happy to just get away from the NID at the time."_**

**_"Until they broke orders and nearly killed three soldiers and Hancock's brother. But that's enough of this crap, he belongs to the IOA now as their top agent." _**Sam said with the tears in her eyes then as Charlotti rubbed his back protectively in response. **_"What are you thinking here right now, Eleazar?"_** La Pierre asked and he crossed his arms then as he explained that to him at the question then firmly then.

**_"We may have to make this critical, but who is carrying a stargate in the 7 continents exactly. Cheyenne Mountain has the primary, Antarctica has the Beta, who has the others?" _**he asked and they nodded sternly to that as Hammond's eyes narrowed at the remark firmly. **_"I'm thinking that the people that got claim here with two of the gates in control of the U.S. at the moment."_**

**_"Eleazar, are the countries now, that our scientists, their grouping, spend the most time in here at the time in our time line. Think about it, what is the best mode commodity that you allow in your countries in the scientist portion?"_** he asked and they nodded sternly to that as she read it out to them gently, but firmly at that as her eyes landed on Daniel and they nodded and with a stern smile at that.

**_"Archeologists, okay, so the areas that got most grab are the countries that give these guys nightmares where POW's are concerned." _**Mitchell said for her and she nodded in agreement. **_"The Middle East: Iraq, Israel, Egypt, Russia, far east Asia, that's my country, Malysia and Japan. Europe itself, and that's England, Germany, France and the Rivieras." _**Shen said to that remark sternly then to that.

And the ten nations nodded in agreement to that as NID paled at that. "Uh oh, I get the idea with us watching through our grandparents. But you get caught invading without authorization you get captured if they find dynamite. Or worse on you, but grandpa, he just narrowly avoided what this lunatic did to Dan's grandfather. So set the trap and let them fall right into it now." Jack said and Picard nodded to confirm that thought gently.

**_"In other words, attempting to destroy the gate could destroy us in the process and we are arresting the idiots that did that and it's POW anyway." _**The Iraqi ambassador Kamran Sian said and Hammond nodded.**_ "Jack is one of my men, I negotiated his release from his original service in NID, over turned it. And the president went to Saddam and he took it, Kamran." _**he said and they nodded firmly.

And to that remark as he answered him. **_"I get it, but by then I just prevented Segei from attacking him by you contacting me. Though his twin is not so lucky at the moment."_** he said and Hammond nodded as Picard gave a nod to that. **_"No kidding, but everything our Jack suffered through never happens. But Johnny is getting all the bad luck here, _****_from Segei and right into Ba'al, but now it's bad luck."_**

**_"To be NID and be in the stargate program, or anywhere near gates at the moment now here. _****_But like on that planet, in year one for you cub, that is a very big law, so who wants to risk execution. When us earth humans created these laws before you were born."_** he said and they smiled sternly. "The 'you' being my grandfather and Dan's grandfather's age groups." O'neill said in response to that remark.

"Boy is J.J.'s grandfather going to get it, our grandparents had these rules in place since the program was conceived, and by the time our grandparents were adults. They hated serving false gods and tried to rebel, but either got arrested or created a psychosis. In pointing a person even stronger then they are as the weak one and the traitor." Jackson said in response and Tasha gave nod to that as she thought over that remark firmly.

"I take it he means when they never told us the rules on their planet, that these areas were completely random. That we were furious as all that did was put the youngest of our senior staff crew at risk and on his first mission. Then again the girls and I nearly decided on joining you for that, but the admiral told us to wait. And until you got back Captain, if that is what he meant by that?" Tasha asked and Picard nodded to her at that.

"Yes and frankly I was irked, our youngest was on his first mission and then it's an offhand remark to you and Worf." he told her and she nodded sternly to that news. **_"Agreed, just what SGC/SGA scientist, or even better vigilante, wants to risk death by lethal injection by trying to blow the damn thing. When not only is that going to kill them, but us at the same time?"_** Chapman asked and they nodded.

**_"Frankly though I had it, if it means we, as the IOA, have to send our own country's military to protect you. Well then so be it, we're blocking off soldiers like these bastards that have it out for you like this."_** Shen said and the sextet nodded in agreement. **_"Agreed, Jerry, starting 1965, we're having our countries blocked off to full military personnel."_** Chapman said and Addison nodded sternly.

As Charlotti smiled at him softly. **_"You're my top agent, they want to test us they're facing a losing battle right now."_** he said and Daniel nodded as he looked at the older man gently. "Looks like grandpa had a lot of connections all over the world, and my name sake went to every officer ambassador that his parents had access to." Jackson said and they nodded in agreement to that remark as his grandfather answered his remark.

**_"Surrogate son in your eyes, huh?" _**he asked and the older man nodded. **_"Yes that's right, just what makes them think we could ever take something this cruel at the time here, regarding you." _**he said as he put a set of papers appeared on the table, as Hammond picked it up then and read it. **_"I'm relieved you told me the real reason why after Euronda and the Enkarans, but you always told me things."_**

**_"And I agreed, but Johnny wanted to do things his own way, alright that's enough of this crap, next timeline. I only listen to you starting now, SGC/SGA close ranks and we make it clear. We hate the NID with a passion for what they did to you specifically now at the time, alright, alright. _****_Whoever wrote this one turned it into a fanfiction storyline right now." _**Hammond said icily to this news.

And as he saw the name of the story written up on it, before looking at Daniel gently. **_"Do you forgive me son, if we caught this sooner and he was dead meat anyway, especially if Mckenzie or whoever replaced him never sedated you. After you nearly fell asleep at the control panel?"_** he asked and Daniel nodded, before pulling him into a hug and he tightened his arms around him in response then.

"I guess you never knew, but my grandparents were flying from country to country, immersing themselves by being what we are. Born abroad, we were born on military bases, my grandpa was delivered by Chris's father. So though born abroad, we were still American citizens." Daniel said sternly and Hammond nodded to that gently. **_"I do, dad, but honestly, if I told you in the second that you were talking to Davis."_**

**_"It was over, to answer the question, w_****_ell they're right, just how much can I put up with, before I had it with the ridicule, quit and work somewhere else. _****_As the Russians, Japanese, Chinese, the United Kingdom, Ireland, France. Israel and so on, t_****_hey never had to test loyalties to see if I would sell that intel."_** he said and Davis flinched at the reminder and Hammond nodded sternly to that remark.

"Before this, my parents were flying from country to country at the time, and I was born in Antarctica, but I was born abroad with us still doing the SGA. Though Starfleet was created by this point." Jackson said and Hammond nodded gently to him as he heard Jackson say it then. **_"Aside from that I grew up abroad at the time, traveling from country to country, my parents were ambassadors for the U.S. Air Force."_**

**_"And the only ones that knew my parents would be beyond loyal is the single General of the United States Air Force. And with him the trio that knew my parents best, their best friends and of course. What's left of the team that did Robbie." _**he said and Davis paled, realizing he just screwed up then. "Well he knew he screwed up here right now, just wait for it." Frasier said and he nodded sternly to her.

**_"Oh and even better, though I was born broad, like the duo, I was born in an American military base, the Egyptian one in Cairo. During the 10 month span when my parents, the Warrens and the Mathesons were transferred there. Darrel Matheson was the Doctor that delivered me." _**he said firmly in an add on then and Davis paled at the furious look on the trios faces at the news.

**_"You never read the files did you, the first transfer after I was 2, I was in Moscow, _****_Addison. And Kennedy's successor sent a emmisary there, to the Russian government saying. If the American government ever found alien technology, they were the first they were sharing it with at the time. 34 years later and that offer, it still stood with the new head of the Russian government."_**

**_"The man you were arguing with." _**Daniel said and Davis swallowed in horror at the news that it was fixed before he was born at the time. "He never saw that coming, this was arranged in advance by their parents at the time." Hammond said and Jackson nodded in agreement to that remark as Daniel went further then sternly. "**_Born in 1969, my parents were there in Moscow, that agreement was before you were born."_**

**_"And Colonel Chekhov, he knew all about it, because his commander, it was the man that saw me when I was baby at the time he knew, Daniel Jackson. Dr. Melburn Jackson, friend and peer of Colonel, Doctor, Pavel Zhukov. From one archeologist to another, our parents arranged this."_** he said sternly and they all paled at that remark as Davis said it to that remark in shock then to the group.

**_"What?!" _**he said and and Addison nodded sternly as he explained it then. **_"That's right Major, 34 years ago, I was a 1 star following my orders given to me by my predecessor. Those orders were make a deal with the Russian Government, explaining if something like this ever happened. And we needed their help, they would get whatever they wanted on this list of demands, the man in question."_**

**_"That request was passed to, was Alexi's Commander himself now, w_****_ho he himself was also a 1 star. We agreed to this, you were born in 1969 at the time, but getting off the phone with George. I told him to send Daniel, because Mel was the one that brokered the deal with Alexi's commander. 34 years ago at the time, it was time to activate our deal, Daniel knows and knew all about this."_**

**_"As he told Alexi the truth, he was Mel's son, just as a grown man." _**he said and Davis swallowed hard at that news. **_"That's one way to get results, sending the son of the archeologist that did it. But my full name is Svetlana Zhukov/Markov, my father was the archeologist. That's why I came to you for help in deactivating it, when the system froze up on us."_** Svetlana said and they nodded in shock then.

And to the news they all just received. **_"That's why he was considering joining you, your fathers were friends, it was never me or Janet, even Jack?"_** Hammond asked and he nodded. **_"It's not you I'm mad it, it never was you." _**he said and he nodded as he hugged him a second time and Daniel closed his eyes tightly at that. And Jack and Janet sighed in relief as the trio crowded around him then as he clarified this.

**_"Not us three, but the trio, you been pissed at him ever since 636, you hated him ever since. But they decided to not speak up and tell me that Jerry ordered all missions cancelled and you 3 months to 6 off."_** Hammond said and he nodded as Addison looked at Davis sternly. **_"And bad news for you, young man, my name, before I became a General, in college, is Jerome, 'Jerry' David Addison."_**

**_"But my best friends were Darrel Matheson, Robert Carson, Dillon Warren, Claire Ballard and Melburn Jackson, or, as you know them young man. Generals Warren, Matheson, Carson and Drs. Jackson, as such, I was looking for my adopted nephew for 23 years now." _**he said and Davis and the NID paled at that news as Addison crossed his arms as he looked at him sternly at that remark.

**_"And is there a reason neither of you bothered to come right to me and Ryan?"_** he asked with a stern growl and the trio swallowed hard at that as Hammond crossed his arms. **_"Leave me out of this, I'm not the one telling him to do that, but evidently he never got the memo that Danny was a lieutenant colonel. And I just promoted him, before that mission." _**Hammond told him and he nodded sternly.

**_"Jerry, Daniel just hit me with it, he's hated Johnny ever since 636, and he's still furious at the duo for not speaking up and telling me that you cancelled all missions. And let him go on sabbatical for nearly 7 months leading into when they found Garshaw. But the reason is because he did Janet and Dr. Warner's job for them."_** he said and Carson and Mathson crossed their arms at that remark.

As the quartet looked at the duo in stern disgust that news as he answred him then firmly. **_"Lovely, so Daniel told me he was refusing as he was still thinking on country scale not a global one, the old cold war crap. That he was refusing to give them that intel needed after Daniel faxed me that list. What matters more: saving a comrade's life, or acting like you're still stuck in the dark ages."_**

**_"When we opened up the gate, this was supposed to benefit all of mankind, not just the U.S. of A." _**he said and Davis swallowed hard then. "He never saw that coming." Wesley said and they nodded. **_"Daniel faxed us that list and we gave the go ahead, give them everything on that list." _**Clinton said sharply and Davis paled that he was defying orders given to him by the entire joint chiefs and the president.

**_"You said to give them everything and Daniel was saying it on your behalf when he reprimanded me for that. He was a lieutenant colonel at the time before he got the real promotion?!" _**he said in shock to that news and they all nodded sternly at that question then to him. **_"That's right young man he was, he was doing our reprimands for us and we told him _****_to let them have it as he brokered the deal."_**

**_"Between us and the Russian government." _**Addison said and Chekov smiled at Daniel as he shook his hand and he patted his shoulder in response. **_"The Cold War in Stargate mode, it's the crap back in the 40's, 50's and 60's. After you became a teacher, Coach."_** Addison said and he nodded firmly to him at that news. **_"I retired from the military in 1944, before going back to being who I really am."_**

**_"And it was back to being a priest, _****_but teaching and being a coach, this brought me something even more valuable. And it was you as my varsity team players never left me and I get 3 grandchildren as a result now at the time." _**Bowdern said and they smiled as Addison said it for the quintet then.**_ "That's why he kept coming to us, as we were his link back to you."_** Addison said and he nodded softly.

**_"What were they asking for if they were the first of the IOA to get involved, Jerry?" _**Bowdern asked and Chekov answered that. "It's the generators, to them this is like Pavel asking for information on plutonium. To get the klingon warbird going, same exact thing." Picard said in annoyance and he nodded to him as he said it gently to that. "Chekov wanted the naquada generator technology and this was my grandfather."

"My grandfather's mission at the time, so why give Daniel a hard time on this at the moment, we give them the naquada, they give us the DHD. And we can prevent any more problems, say when the system is acting up we can use a different gate." Jackson said and Picard nodded to him as they watched it carefully at that as he said it to him. **_"Blueprints to the Naquada generators."_ **he explained and Bowdern nodded to him.

**_"Father, Daniel brokered the deal,_****_ by adding us to the program, so with us having the second gate, but this turns into a fight that day over it. Until he came to a compromise, we add a Russian to the base, to the program at the time now. _****_And we give them the DHD to get Teal'c out of it, but it was like the SGC was stuck in the cold war scenario, of your decade."_ **he said with a sigh as he went on.

**_"As they were afraid _****_we would use the generators to create a nuclear fusion bomb, Daniel debated that-that there was no chance of this. We didn't have enough information to create a warhead like the one that destroyed the Tok'ra volunteer planet they went to, as his visions were still in his mind over that. _****_Major Davis was refusing, because he was still thinking on the country scale."_**

**_"The third world nations, the Cold war, as things were still very shaky at the time. As Daniel let him have it after he said the following sentence and that did it as he made it clear. This wasn't about Teal'C at all, but about keeping to their oath, as Daniel reprimanded him. And made it clear, it was still too advanced to be used." _**he said and the order nodded to him as Daniel looked at him sternly then.

**_"You recall this conversation, we, more like you, don't know if they'll turn around and sell that technology to someone else. So all this time we've been protecting earth, when in reality all we're doing is protecting the good old U.S. of A." _**he said and Davis backed up at the furious looks on every member of the joint chiefs faces and with them the IOA and Picard as Daniel went further at that.

**_"Back to the cold war crap, and you're just a Major, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel?"_** he said and Davis backed up in fear. **_"I gave orders to Daniel to give them what they want young man, he was in charge of the mission, you were just back up. But it was his mission to get the DHD, so he can get Teal'C out of the system, but that attitude, it sounded like you went NID yourself, Major Davis."_**

**_"This is not the cold war anymore, all wars are over after WWI, or even prior. The civil war and even then we have to control terrorists."_** Addison said sternly and he paled at that. **_"When you said that you just sounded like the NID, you idiot, do you all think so low of me. That I would sell that information on the god damn black market." _**Daniel said coldly to him and Davis paled at his remark then.

And that he was now classifying him as a member of their alter ego.**_ "Just what do I have to do to get you people to trust me exactly, does it take. Now, risking death by radiation poisoning?!" _**he snapped at him and he swallowed hard as he went on. **_"Or is it that as a soldier, in the military, I have to be a member of the military before any of you stuck up bastards can trust me, is that it."_**

**_"I have to join the Air Force to prove you can trust me?" _**he said and Hammond's generation crossed their arms at that. "Us being in the military is the only way to get these stuck up bastards to trust us at this rate." Chris said and Jared nodded. **_"And all thanks to the fact that these bastards are so jealous that they set me up. At the time, four god damn years of ridicule and all because they're jealous right now."_**

**_"Would it have been better if you never met me at all as an adult?"_** he asked and the duo swallowed hard at the remark he said then sternly at that.**_ "Well that just says it all right now, if we had the chance to watch him grow up. He wouldn't have to keep proving his loyalty to us at the time, tests of loyalty. Till where we had to regain our friendship, but this was beyond cruel at the time right now."_**

**_"He's had such hard life that adding this to it was even worse, but_****_ forgiveness takes time right now and it will be a long time before we can let it go." _**Hammond said crossing his arms as Shen, La Pierre, Chapman, Charlotti and Chekov crossed their arms at that as Picard watched his grandfather say it. **_"And instead, we get to watch our cub grow into his adult self, but he doesn't need to prove his loyalty."_**

**_"Because all of you are staying under psyche watch until you get your memories back in year 12, but by then Atlantis is prepped. _****_And for her seven year mission to travel all over the galaxy, as the IOA and the joint chiefs start picking up offers from all over the galaxy. For acceptance into the Federation and our crew goes all over the universe now as we become first generation Enterprise."_**

**_"Before we end up in our grandchildren now."_** Picard said smiling coldly as Daniel looked at his heir as he smiled back at him gently as they went back to the rewrite then as he said it to him. **_"Alright switch it back to the episode as now that we got the truth, and now that we get the chance. To watch him grow up, we don't have to worry now and as nothing that these idiots say is going to change my mind."_**

**_"You're the clean one, but they're crazy, dangerous, out of control and a loose cannon on deck in this program. And one that we're shipping straight back to D.C.." _**Hammond said with a stern growl and they paled. "Was this where his grandfather told you to tell me that we were making a truce in the rewrite of this?" Macet asked and Picard nodded to him gently as they listened to him gently at the remark then.

**_"Alright that's the last piece of information we needed to understand this Daniel, I'll take it back to the rest of the crew."_** Picard said then and they nodded as Hammond turned to him as he gave orders. **_"If Macet drops in, tell him the truth and let him know that to catch Maxwell, we can trust each other completely. So certain areas of the ship are limited access, he's the last to know."_**

**_"As we tell him the truth, _****_this time willingly give the codes to him."_** Hammond said and he nodded to him. "He means when we're looking for Maxwell after he broke our truce, I'm giving you the coordinates to track him down. But he went NID rogue, and we either arrest him and his crew, or shoot to kill the ship." Picard said and Hammond nodded to the news as Jack, Daniel, Anna and Tom all nodded sternly to the orders.

"But before you do that, throw J.J. in the brig so he can't help Maxwell escape, since J.J. is as influenced by O'neill's principles as Benny is to his grandfather's." Hammond told him and he nodded to the orders at that. "Great that is just what we need right now, he's connected to Hanson, Marks and his friends. We keep our groups segragated once they arrive: Gammas in one group, Novas in the other." Tasha said to that remark then.

"In other words as J.J. is with Maxwell before he gets transferred to the Enterprise, but those guys are getting in serious trouble. But separating the groups as your troublesome students are all Novas and Wesley and his trio are Gammas with Sarah's quartet. But Gammas are all SGC/SGA born cadets or training ensigns to full officers. Novas are NID agents and the first to arrive is J.J., with O'neill." Frasier said and Picard nodded to her.

"Our grandparents are in our heads in the new timeline, and I'm on board the ship, as we go looking for him, but Vance is going to be furious. That Danny drained every drop in throwing enough energy to get us to over take him." Hammond said and Picard nodded to him at that remark. "If we needed any more reasons to kill these guys, that would do it, he drained too much in creating the weapon to destroy the Ori, but first this."

"And now he does it again, just to stop a rogue NID agent from killing another 400 to 500 innocent lives." Lieutenant Commander Cameron Mitchell said and Lieutenant Valerie Mal Doran nodded in agreement. As she gripped Daniel's hand protectively and he squeezed her's gently in response. "The best of friends, not leaving you that quick, I promise." he said and she hugged him tightly as he pressed his forehead to hers then.

**_"Wes, once inside our grandsons, Teal'C and I are training you from the second you get your memories back after the polywater virus. So training starts that day, in both ways as this traveler sees my grandson with his arm around you, as he gets the point. You're my apprentice and he's never getting near you now."_** he said and Wesley nodded gently as Picard smiled at the remark as Daniel smiled.

And they flashed out of the room as Omac returned them to the ship. "Well that ties it up, I get my memories back the day I contact you and we do this twice. And after you contact Admiral Haden to find out where he is." Macet said and he nodded gently. "The last time I saw the captain like this, it was when the crystals just took over the med lab." Wesley told him and he nodded with a bemused smile at the remark and Tasha chuckled.

"We were dealing with a enigma of a situation after something killed a terraformer named Dr. James Malencon. Before it tried to kill Data and then we discovered what the heck it was as it started growing in size, by the third reproductive process. It jacked itself into our computer system and took over the computer now." he said and Picard and Tasha smiled as Picard finished the explanation as he looked at his adoptive son then.

"The med lab, and barely 15 minutes after the chaos of a reproduction cycle the damn thing starts trying to communicate with us. And patched itself into the system translator circuit, before seeing it happening 3 more times. And then it broke the seal jar that we placed over it to study it at the time that day. But it reached the size of baseball, before Will said what we were all thinking here." Picard said, finishing his sentence with a smile.

"Said was this keeps up and it's going to destroy the Enterprise, but we all shared the same though right now at the moment here. But your training was construed to this, and while this was going on, knowing if you tried to do what Geordi and Data said, Will was going to stop you, before you did it. So you chose to stay put as we were trying to figure out what the heck it was doing." Tasha said with a smile and he nodded as he said it then.

"With Will on the bridge, you had Data and Geordi with you as you, mom and I were checking that thing out. But I would call that looking at trying to figure out the right answer when in observation at the moment." he said and Picard chuckled. "Yes first that, then the anomaly we found when we got stuck in that black void. When you chose to stay with me, but cadet in training and..." he said trailing off and Wesley smiled then gently.

Running her hand through the hair at the back of his head he leaned into her then and she smiled then. "I remember what a year that was, but this took my training in action just a little too far at the time, but just the three of you, before I have two versions of each of you. Plus Jack, Peter and Janet arriving and this should be an interesting year, before mom gets back." he said and they nodded smiling at the remark then gently.

"Issues of staying put, I knew if I headed for the computer terminal, he would have stopped me anyway, and after it attacked Data. He wasn't taking chances after the last character attacked me after he got turned into a Q. So better safe then sorry, as I stayed put and was helping the guys at the computer as we were figuring out the key, with Tasha right behind me." he said and she nodded as she remembered what he meant.

"The one growing off the lab table?" she asked and he nodded and Picard nodded with a chuckle. "Yes I remember that, but after seeing that and hearing it speak to us, I knew you didn't have to think twice. But staying where the boys, your mother, the girls and I could see you as we were all on the bridge when it got into the computer mainframe. But again, was it really necessary for you to create that computer program here now."

"And to where it started getting smart with us?" he asked him and she started laughing. "Wait what?" Jane asked and Tasha started laughing as she explained it to her. "During the inspection of trying to figure out the microbrain I was at my terminal. Wes, Geordi, Data and Worf were at the computers, just behind me figuring out what it was made of. Until a rhetorical question from Worf had the computer saying it for Data at the time."

"And following that, in the conversation, and this was the funny part, but his next response to that, was he said it in annoyance to the system. That he wasn't talking to her, so cool it, but the guys, Wes and I were trying to hold it together after hearing that. I could say this as the 'ask a silly question and you get a silly answer', but every human in the room listening to this, we all found it funny." she said and the SGC team nodded.

Then, to her, with a chuckle. "The stupid fools don't realize that terraforming that planet they're killing life there already. But if they continued to siphon off that saline pool they would have killed all of them at the time." Wesley added and she nodded. "Reason enough for them to go to war against us and the trio, they killed them first. But getting into the main frame while we left the lights on, it was doubling and tripling in size."

"To repeat Will, this keeps up and it's smashing through the door or the wall leading outside the ship. But we should have kept the lights dim so we don't give it anymore fuel to continue growing." she added and he smiled at her. "You remember the computer answering Worf?" he asked and she nodded. "Cause effective, I used that as a reason to turn the A.I. self aware at the time." he said and she started laughing at that remark.

"Nice touch, just use that as a reason for it start to vocal fights with everyone, but I never knew one emergency was enough for you to turn the system into a wise guy, Wes." she said and he nodded smiling. "Greyson said the same thing at the time when I showed the entire team and the crew my new program. But during the conversation after I asked who was screwing with her files for a second time and the conversation started up."

"This time in front of the captain, mom, Deanna and their team, that is Geordi's team and the rest of the engineering team, that I spent the most time with." he said and she started laughing at that. "It started a second time?" she repeated and he nodded as Picard said it with a chuckle. "And turned into a bickering match before Will broke it up, issues in playing with the computer program, and Will said my thoughts out loud."

"That this took the issue of playing with the computer A.I., just a little too far that week at the time." he said and she nodded smiling at that. "Nice security programming, was that how you prevented our version to Hathor and her symbiotes. On the ship and from keeping her symbiotes from escaping containment on the ship?" she asked and he nodded to her smiling as he explained that to her gently at the question gently.

"Yeah, but the most memorable manhunt we had on the ship was Roga Danar, dad gave orders for me to man the lounge we created for the kids younger then me. Jake with me at the time, as I broke it passed his stealth chip, but he still escaped. Fortunately right now, that gave me a few ways to escape a manhunt if our crew was hijacked. And as it turned into a full scale repeater, me being Danar, them, that is Etana and her crew."

"Playing our crew, move for move as I humiliated them over the radio at the fact in this case of want to catch humans, especially human teenagers to get it off the ship. You better start thinking like a human and secondly our crew was still suffering a case. And of the first born cub syndrome." he explained and she nodded to him as Picard smiled at the memory. "You certainly made me proud." he said smiling at him and he grinned at that.

"Everything from year 1 to pre final mission I used dad, as such now, our last mission together, I wasn't ready to leave. And not when you and mom still needed me, I accepted the fact Jack abandoned me, but he chose being a hero. He chose being a hero over us, mom and Walker, but I stopped thinking of him as dad. And by the time we reached mid year 2, you and Will, Geordi and Dave gave me the paternal attention I needed now."

"But you, Dave, the guys and Will are my father now, you always were at the time, that I moved on as our bond was deep and getting stronger every day now. That issue of being a mentor, but you're everything I need you to be, as my mentor. Jack lost me to you, Will, the guys and Daniel now, I have a father it's you, you are my father. We got that memory now and when in the new timeline we have it coming back now finally."

"But our memories come back and our family is back in one piece, as you and mom get married in the middle of the year now, so she gets transferred, I stay with you. Year 2 like before as we do this, but this time you named Will my godfather. But you do that and Derek gets the truth and he's a dead man." he said and Picard nodded. "Yes and I agree with you, we made a pact that what happened that day was never to be spoken of."

"Again, they broke the pact and you get sick a second time and I'm shipping them off the ship right now. You are my first priority that year as we try to control things that year now here, keeping our family together, as you're the leader of junior Gamma. But that and years 1 and 3 year we fake the situation with the tests for entrance. And into the academy, you do better by working in the field we all knew it and 3.5 years of training."

"That just pulled it off right now by you getting it done and in one shot at the moment, before we go to the honesty test, but this time. Instead of doing it before telling us, just take it straight to the inquiry, you contacted me for permission to return home. You're my son and I'm a captain now, as I agreed and Andrea decided to follow it. But just tell us, as we set the trap and let him walk right into it." he said and Wesley nodded to him then.

Before Picard pulled him into a hug and he buried his head into his shoulder. "That last year was a tough choice, but you always tried to make us happy, but what would make you happy. The answer is you taking a break for a year and then finishing out as we keep the crew together starting now at the current moment. We know you're special, that fact is very apparent to us, but what you don't need is your powers and title thrown at you."

"Every time you turn around, but your training is up to us, a family matter and he's not family, so from now on stay the hell away from you, you're off limits." he said and Tasha nodded in agreement. "I'm your mother's fiance and I just adopted you when we got back together." he said and Tasha nodded. "I catch the little weasels that let it out and they're getting ripped a new one by me and Daniel, before we drag them to you for that."

"But the little brats are seeing the the truth immediately as we show them that truth immediately, but they continue acting like this. We transfer the cadets to another ship, but O'neill now, there is no way in hell I am allowing him anywhere near you. Daniel or you, Wes, but the idiots that let it out are getting arrested by me and Tom." She told him and Picard nodded in agreement to her thoughts as Wesley answered her gently at that.

"I think that maybe the problem at the moment, we tried twice to fix this, but I left in that timeline, the other one, the tv timeline. In this one, by Q giving us a second chance we still made a couple mistakes. But you dropping into their century, you learn the truth to what I really did now. And now that just gave us gave a second chance to fix this as we do this in a third time's the charm touch." he told him and they both nodded firmly.

"That's true, then with Daniel here, he saves me, before putting up a forcefield around the ship to keep the Borg from killing however many officers we lost that day. So with him, you tell Daniel, regarding the traveler, and then report to him and Tom. And about Lore, but we need more of every area in the senior staff you're junior, junior crew. But you are part of the senior staff crew, but the quartet are your senior Gamma squadron."

"You are junior Gamma crew, okay." she said and Picard nodded to that. "Indeed, once our memories reactivate, then you and Jacob are starting in your training. So we will give you the uniforms you dressed in the following year, but you start first. But nothing Hanson or the sextet say changes my eyes on you, you are my son." he said and Wesley nodded as he smiled as he said it then gently as he looked into her eyes then at that.

"I'm just glad I get you back again, like my double on that movie, his version of you was killed by a power hungry maniac. But I spent four years working over time trying to keep us together at the moment, I'm not losing you again after I just got you back." he said and she smiled as she pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes. "And you're not losing me a second time, I promise you that." she said, pulled him into a hug then.

And he closed his eyes as he hugged her tightly. "I love you, sis." he said softly and she said it gently. "I love you too baby, not leaving, not going anywhere, not again and never again." she said and Picard smiled softly that getting the truth out and having her back was healing the damage finally. "One good thing you and Ro are the same way, but you girls get together, get that under control." he said and she nodded to him smiling gently.

"Well though we stopped using oil, coal and gasoline, we have one way to benefit the planets, that the trees that get cut are replaced with seedlings and we create. And in fertilizer, a much stronger version of the one they got now, as the trees. They are in a never ending cycle, like we are, no oil, no gas, no coal, the planet is flourishing as are we." she said and he nodded as he smiled at her gently at the remark then at that.

"For now it's just you and the boys and then in a year we got the team arriving, so we got work to do, but if the virus is when our memories return. Then the aftermath is when we activate you and you and Jake get into your uniforms, Wesley." he said and Wesley nodded to him then. "Get ready this is going to be a long ten days." he said and they both nodded as they ended the conversation at that as they headed for the bridge.


End file.
